


HER MAJESTY'S GIFT

by chitwncat



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, prison experience, self harm mentions, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 209,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitwncat/pseuds/chitwncat
Summary: This story begins in September 2018 when Robert gets released from prison after spending a year there for a murder it was finally proven he did not commit in September 2017.  It was a crime he was found guilty of at the time by a jury with some of the star witnesses of the prosecution being Liv, Aaron and Victoria.  Now the truth is out and which obviously effects everyone in mostly negative ways.  How do Aaron and Robert fix their relationship or, can they after something this massive happens?  Can Robert even begin to assimilate back into life in Emmerdale?  Will he even want to?  Would you want to after this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story will be interesting to everyone. It rolled around in my head for a long time before I started to right it. I kept coming back to this idea of what would happen if Robert went to prison for a crime he didn't commit with Aaron and the rest of Robert's family helping to send him there. Could their relationship even survive after it's proven to have all been a set up by the White's? Would either of them even want the relationship to survive? Especially Robert. This is that story.

September, 2018

"All right Mr. Sugden are you in agreement with your solicitor that all of the paperwork is in order? If you are, then you can sign at the four different places that are marked and we will be finished here. Her Majesty's Government will deposit one million pounds into your banking account for wrongful imprisonment plus cruel and unusual treatment while the Lawrence White Estate will deposit three million pounds into your account for pain and suffering, loss of income and false accusation"

Robert's solicitor nodded at him as he looked over the papers one more time. 

It had been a year. One long year since Robert had last experienced freedom. Twelve months and a completely different world as the Robert Sugden that entered Her Majesty's Prison Services in October 2017 is not the same Robert Sugden who is now exiting. Twelve months of despair, hell and torture changes a man and it changed Robert.

He stopped blaming himself after three months inside. He had made the poor decision to seek revenge on the White's by first pretending to care for Rebecca and the baby then using them as an opportunity to destroy their family and their businesses. He wanted to ruin all of them and pay them back for ruining his life and his marriage. And, if he padded his bank account a little in the process so be it. He didn't have anything to lose anymore so why not. Call it reimbursement for losing Aaron. When it became obvious that Aaron was gone for good and there was never going to be a way back that is when Robert just gave up and reverted back to the person he used to be. Scheming, conniving, unethical, uncaring, money and power hungry and nothing else. He blocked off that part of him that cared and was hurting and missing the love of his life. He tried to replace that with not caring who he hurt to get what he wanted. It was the only way he could keep the pain of losing Aaron from completely consuming him.

Robert thought he was on top of his game again and was easily manipulating everyone to get back into the power structure of the family. What he didn't know was that Lachlan had his own dark plans and he had unexpectedly made the teenage boys plans easy to carry out. Lachlan wanted his grandfather dead. He had tried to kill him a year ago when afterwards his mum tried to frame Robert's brother, Andy for the shooting. But this time the lad was even more determined since it became known earlier in the summer Lawrence had never added Lachlan and his mum back into his will like he said he would. The teen was also upset that Lawrence was allowing Robert into their lives just because he had gotten Rebecca pregnant. He hadn't figured out how he was going to kill his granddad yet and not get caught but with Robert now back in the picture he now knew how to make it work. In the end it had turned out to be much easier to frame Robert then even Lachlan expected because not even Lachlan could have known just how quickly the entire village would turn on his former step dad and help convict him. Even Robert's own family admitted it was probably true when the evidence was laid out.

The final nail in Robert's coffin though wasn't when Victoria, Robert's sister, confessed in court that Robert had always been money and power hungry. No, the final nail came from Robert's husband and sister-in-law. It was Liv who shut the door on her brother's husband. She was so disgusted with Robert that she didn't hesitate to make up a story that would incriminate her brother-in-law even further. There were several in the court room who knew she was telling a serious lie including Aaron which forced Robert's husband to have to make a choice. Save Robert and allow his teenage sister to go down for perjury or support Liv's story and allow it to send the love of his life away for a very long time. Aaron chose Liv and Robert received a life sentence with no opportunity of parole for twenty years for the murder of Lawrence White.

Then there was Rebecca. The person who had caused Robert's downfall to begin with. The person who was the catalyst that destroyed everything. When she arrived in October 2016 agreeing to help Robert clear Andy's name what no one knew at the time was her real motive for moving to Emmerdale had been to get Robert to become her partner and she was prepared to do whatever she had to do to make that happen. 

Rebecca had spent her first month in the village trying to steel Robert away by using the offer of sex, power and money. When that failed she changed her tactics and started to work on Aaron and his family by playing on his insecurities and his families lack of trust with Robert and the plan worked. It eventually led to Robert temporarily calling their engagement off after a major row which led to Aaron letting his temper get the best of him, landing him a GBH charge and a 12 month prison sentence after beating up another man. Once Aaron was away in prison Rebecca was then able to work on Robert who was struggling to deal with Aaron being locked up. She had the added luck of Aaron, who was dealing with horrible abuse inside that led to him choosing to use drugs to try to get through it all instead of asking for help from his family. It ultimately led to a confrontation between a hurting Robert and a drug high Aaron which led to Aaron telling Robert on one fateful prison visit they were through. This led Robert to a bottle of whiskey and a hook up with Rebecca which led to her getting pregnant with Robert's child. Or so everyone thought at the time.

Once Aaron had been released through a successful appeal Robert had made happen the two men tried to work through everything after Robert confessed what had happened but in the end it wasn't possible. Aaron felt his mental health slipping after finding out Rebecca had chosen to keep the baby after telling Robert she was going to have an abortion. He felt himself developing this unwanted anger toward Robert which eventually led to him physically attacking his husband. At that moment he knew he had to deal with that or there wouldn't be an Aaron left for anyone to love. So he walked away from their marriage and friendship which devastated Robert. As it became evident Aaron was leaving him for good it led to Robert immediately blaming Rebecca and her family which led to his poor decision to try to make them pay. Now, a year later he's being released from prison after everything has finally come to light that proved Robert was innocent of everything. Everything, including the fact Rebecca's child hadn't been his because they had never actually slept together.

"So Mr. Sugden does it all look in order?"

"Yes, I believe it is."

Robert signed in the required places. His solicitor took copies of the documents for the file and that was it. Robert Sugden was a free man after twelve months.

Once he and his solicitor exited the Full Sutton prison. He took a deep breath of fresh air, stared at the Yorkshire countryside for a moment before following his attorney to his car. 

"Is everything set."

"Yes, everything that we could arrange ahead of time. It is going to take a few days for all the paperwork to get filed which will then allow you to leave the country and more importantly allow you to enter Spain. I've set you up in a hotel in Manchester until you are cleared to leave."

"Thanks Clive. Does my gran know I'm coming?"

"Yes, we have been in contact with her and she is looking forward to seeing you. She has agreed to not tell anyone you are going down there. Once you are settled into the home I rented for you she is going to come spend time with you for awhile as you resettle."

"Perfect"

"Robert, are you good otherwise? Are you sure you don't want to contact anyone in Emmerdale? Are you sure you still don't want to know everything as well?"

"Absolutely not. I'm nowhere near ready to face any of them. I don't need to end up back in prison which is probably what would happen if I went there now. And, I sure don't need to know whatever has happened since I went in. I'm out now, clean slate. Starting my life over. Don't need to start with any baggage attached."

Clive just nodded knowing that Robert was probably correct about that. His client was still wound tight and it wouldn't take much of a push to release a years worth of pent up resentment and hurt. He did not need to come face to face yet with those who lied on purpose so he'd be sent away forever. People who had claimed to love him. He also probably didn't need to know everything else that has happened outside of what he does no, that he isn't Sebastian's father. 

Clive was Robert's personal attorney. They had met soon after Jack Sugden had told his son to leave Emmerdale for good and never return and they had remained friends even after Robert had gone to work for Lawrence White. He had known he was wading into a hornet's nest when he went to work for Lawrence but the opportunity was to good to pass up considering how little he had at the time. Through all of those years Clive had remained in the background unknown by the White's as he was Robert's sounding board and legal adviser helping his friend grow to become successful while in the lion's den. Clive had helped Robert make a lot of sound investment decisions in those years too which gave him a fat bank account that he had not told anyone about, not even Aaron. Clive had stood by Robert after he went down trusting that the man he knew would have never murdered Lawrence. He continued to work behind the scene in an attempt to unravel the White's attempt to place all the blame on Robert and he had been successful. 

It was Clive that had finally uncovered Rebecca's lie and after that it was Clive who continued to put pressure on Lachlan over the past year that led to the boys many mistakes. It was disappointing that he hadn't gotten to Lachlan sooner because it had taken the loss of four more lives and the attempt on the lives of an additional four more before the teen was caught and the final piece of the puzzle put into place that proved Robert's innocence. Robert had requested he be told nothing including the details on how his innocence was proved so in the end Clive had done his job and their friendship bond had become even tighter. Robert owed Clive his life and would never forget it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the aftermath of Robert's innocence coming to light with everyone in the village. We learn how Aaron, Vic, Diane are struggling with everything. Also, Liv gets her sentence for perjury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the initial comments some of you left. It's always interesting what people will think when you go with a story way off in left field. Not a lot happens in this chapter either except for the surprise for Liv at the end.

"Aaron, Aaron. I know you're in there. Open the door luv. I'm not leaving so unless you want to listen to your old mum continue banging on the door let me in."

Chas knew her son was torturing himself. Hell, pretty much everyone in the entire village was doing the same thing. But for Aaron and Liv it was a thousand times worse. 

The final penny had dropped the previous day when it was announced that it had finally been verified and proven that Lachlan White had shot and killed his grandfather a year ago. Lachlan had admitted it at his trial earlier in the week for the murders of his mum Chrissie, his best friend Gerry, a con man who few even know what his real name is that passed himself off as Gerry's uncle to swindle money out of Gerry's friends and finally his Aunt Rebecca. He was also on trial for the attempted murders of his baby cousin Sebastian, his girlfriend Belle Dingle and his nemesis's Liv Flaherty and Aaron Dingle. Lachlan took great pleasure in confessing how he had killed his granddad and then successfully made it look like Robert had done it. He enjoyed looking into the eyes of both Aaron and Liv as he described how he took the older man down. He expressed even more joy in making sure everyone knew Liv had made up the story that help make sure Robert was sent away for life then only to have practically everyone else in the village agree with what she said, including Aaron just to make sure the man would be found guilty and locked away forever. The lad found it ironic how hypocritical not only Robert's family was but the entire village when they did everything they could to help put Robert away a year ago and now acting all shocked that Lachlan would have framed him.

Liv was now under arrest and instead of just being charged and sent home on bail to await sentencing the CPS deemed what she had done was severe enough to keep her jailed until her sentencing.

This was on top of the other facts that had come to light earlier in the year when it had been verified that Robert was not the father of Rebecca's baby son Sebastian and once that was revealed Rebecca had admitted they had not even slept together. She had tried to get him to sleep with her but he had pushed her away so she made up her story to try to trap him. She made up the story in hopes it would break up Robert's relationship with Aaron and then she could win him over. She already knew she was pregnant before that night but she still attempted to claim Robert was the father until Clive had discovered the truth last winter.

The car accident that everyone now knows Lachlan caused that killed his mum and gave his aunt a severe brain injury along with the revelation about Seb had set Liv on a huge drinking binge that led to alcohol poisoning and a stay at a rehabilitation center. She was also sliding downhill fast from her guilt in what she had said about Robert because of the supposed cheating that now everyone knows never happened. 

Aaron had seen his friend Gerry have his life taken and attempts made on the lives of his sister Liv and his cousin Belle all in the past four months as well as himself. Then learning the truth about Robert at the trail. It was almost more than he could handle and tonight his mother was outside of his home wanting to make sure her son was coping even though the guilt throughout the village was quite heavy.

"Aaron, please luv, let me in."

Finally the young man found the strength to get off the sofa and unlock the front door before he headed to the kitchen to pull another beer out of the fridge. Once his mum entered the mill she turned on some lights and saw the mass of empty beer cans scattered across the house.

"So are you here mum to tell me that everything is going to be OK and I should just move on because Robert still deserved everything he got? Hmm... Is that your plan mum?"

"Oh luv."

"Don't. Don't say it. Don't even think it because it will only make you more of a hypocrite and pathetic human than you already are."

Chas wanted to do nothing but scream and blame Robert flamin Sugden for this like she always blamed him for everything else but she knew she couldn't. Finally she had to accept that she and everyone else had gone to far in the blame game. She, more than anyone in the village, had been sucked into Rebecca's game. She bought what Rebecca was selling about Robert because she wanted to believe it. Even though she knew her son loved the man more than life itself she didn't care. She didn't like Robert so she wanted him gone no matter how much it hurt Aaron or anybody else. She knew Liv had been lying. She had encouraged it and she also made sure Aaron backed her up without incriminating himself but convincing the jury they were telling the truth. Now she is watching her son completely unravel from finding out the White's had used them all to destroy Robert and his relationship with Aaron. Liv was probably going to serve time for perjury and they all know they have been just as responsible for destroying the life of the man that Aaron loved more than anything.

"Mum you have a minute to get out of my house. I told you before I want nothing to do with you. Your lies have come back to bite you in the ass and to ruin my life. Let alone Robert's. I hope your happy for all of the misery you have caused. I will never forgive you for everything that you have done. Never."

"Luv, I know you don't mean that. You're just upset right now."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT YOU DESPICABLE COW"

"Aaron, don't talk to your mother like that." Both mother and son turn to see Paddy now standing in the door.

"AND TAKE HIM WITH YOU. I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH EITHER OF YOU"

With that he then grabbed his coat and keys and pushed his way passed Paddy to head outside and get into his car and pull out of the drive before his mum or Paddy could stop him.

Aaron was in a complete meltdown and had been since everything had come to light earlier in the week. He didn't know what to do or who to talk to. His mother had been crowing for the past year about the downfall of Robert Sugden. Even though he was upset at Robert it still bothered Aaron to watch his mother dance on his grave. The same with Paddy. Even after it came out that he had never slept with Rebecca his mum and Paddy didn't care how much that destroyed their son. They were still glad he was out of the picture even though Aaron realized if Rebecca had never lied then Robert would have never gone after Lawrence and wouldn't be in prison for the rest of his life. Now even that had been proven false.

Aaron couldn't reach out to his best mate Adam. He was gone after Cain and Aaron had broke him out of prison and got him out of the country when he had confessed to the murder of Emma Barton. A crime that his mum Moira had actually done. He couldn't reach out to Robert's sister Victoria or step mum Diane because they had both been just as cruel in not supporting Robert at his trial. They were both hurting right now just as much as Aaron was and they had both shut themselves off at the moment from the village as they dealt with their grief over what they had done too.

The entire village was feeling the guilt in how they had all just assumed Robert was guilty of everything only to find out he wasn't. Only to find out the White's were a lot more evil of a family than anyone had ever imagined.

Who Aaron really wanted was to reach out to was Robert. He had wanted that for several months now but Robert had not allowed it to be known which prison he was located in and he hadn't allowed visitors. It was one of the few privileges an inmate had. If he didn't want anyone to know where he was or not want any visitors he had the right to decide that. So, for the past year Aaron had no clue that Robert was only 45 minutes away at the Full Sutton prison just east of York.

He knew he shouldn't have yelled at his mum or Paddy but he was so mad at them now that everything was coming unraveled. Neither of them cared Robert had been innocent of everything and he had lost the love of his life. They kept pushing for him to move on and forget about him like it was that easy to do. In the weeks after Robert had been sent down Liv had introduced her brother to a good looking doctor at Hotten General. With Liv, Paddy and his mum pushing him to move on he dated Alex for about four months before he had ended it right before it had come out that Robert wasn't Seb's father and he had never slept with Rebecca that night. He had not gone out and met others at all after that until Liv had gone away to the rehabilitation center. That had pushed Aaron over the edge and he found himself at Bar West looking for anyone who could help take his mind off everything. After that Aaron had found himself heading into Hotten looking for someone to help him to forget for a few hours every time everything got to be to much. Like tonight.

"This is killing him Paddy. I don't know what to do. I can't watch my son destroy himself."

They both knew Aaron was spiraling downward again. So far he was only using alcohol and sex to take his mind off everything but with the latest revelation who knows what else Aaron would do. They had seen his face in the courtroom when he heard what Lachlan had said. They had seen how he reacted when it had been verified yesterday and now after everything has come out. He saw how much he had been used and how easily he willingly threw Robert under the bus assuming everything had been true. He was even more distraught when the police had come to arrest Liv.

"I'd call Alex but I know he has started dating a new guy so that would be just wrong and the last thing Aaron wants to see is either of us show up at the bar again like last time. I'm on the verge of losing my son Paddy. What do I do?"

They knew Ellis and Matty would be looking out for Victoria and quite frankly there weren't many others in the village to reach out to for help that were in Aaron's age group. If only Adam was still around. It was Paddy who finally thought to call Vanessa. Maybe she knew of some of Aaron and Robert's friends from Bar West that he and Chas didn't. He was desperate to try anything. Vanessa had no ideas and just told her friend they were going to have to let Aaron work through this in his own way. He was no longer a boy they could protect.

At Bar West Aaron hadn't wasted any time hooking up with a couple that he knew and he went home with them offering himself to be used however they chose that night. Over the last few months Aaron had developed quite the reputation around Hotten as one hot fuck and tonight was no different. Two to three hours of uninhibited fucking would allow him to forget for a few hours and that is pretty much how the man was surviving these days.

\----------

At the same time Victoria had retreated to Keeper's Cottage. She had been dealing with shock, anger, depression and sadness since hearing the news earlier in the week. She wasn't sure how much more she would be able to take. It had been bad enough earlier in the year when it came out that Robert wasn't Seb's father nor had he even slept with Rebecca. That news had shattered Vic knowing how badly she had treated her brother when it had first came out about the pregnancy. She really had been baby crazed at the time and she had opened her home to Rebecca while treating Robert with disgust for not caring as much as she did. She was even worse to Aaron by basically not caring how this was affecting her friend. She turned her back on one of her oldest friends to welcome a baby to the family she had wanted for herself so badly. She hadn't even apologized to Aaron when the truth finally came out. That is how pathetic she had become. 

Victoria couldn't even think about how she treated her brother after he was arrested for Lawrence's murder. She hadn't hesitated in believing he was guilty. Never gave it a second thought that just maybe the White's had set him up. It's not like they didn't have form considering just one year earlier they had done that exact thing to her other brother Andy. But her pathetic need for a baby in her life outweighed any concern that Rebecca and her family had framed Robert so she happily stood in that courtroom and declared she believed her brother had committed murder because he was just a bad person like that. She can still remember today her brothers face when she made that declaration. It wasn't shock or the look of desperation. Just resignation. Knowing his own sister had not believed him and hadn't fought for him.

Now the truth is out about Lawrence's murder having been committed by Lachlan. The actual first murder the teen had committed before all of the other killings he had done and attempted to do later on. Of course it had been him. It was so obvious after all of the evidence had been shown. Everyone should have seen it but no one bothered because as soon as Robert's name was mentioned everyone just immediately blamed him. That is how everyone had always reacted toward Robert. Just always assumed the worst. Just always assumed he was guilty. Everyone else always got the benefit of the doubt when something had happened. Innocent until proven guilty. But not Robert. If he was around he would just automatically be accused and assumed guilty.

Diane was feeling the same grief as she made cuppa's for both her and her step daughter. They both were dealing with what had happened. They both had been strong Sugden women who usually just pushed aside any thing bad. When things happened they would straighten their shoulders and stand a little taller then carry on not dwelling on what happened. They had been taught by Jack that dwelling on what happened was pointless. As a Sugden you just moved on with your very British stiff upper lip. You picked yourself up, dusted yourself off and carried on proudly like nothing had happened. But this was different. Neither woman was sure it was something they could move on from.

"I talked to Robert's solicitor this morning but still got nothing from him. It seems like Robert wants nothing to do with us. He's making sure no one tells us anything." Diane had been frustrated that she had been left in the dark after the news came out. In fact she had been in the dark for the past year when it came to Robert as he had made sure no one knew which prison he was in and he had refused to have any visitors. Robert had completely isolated himself. But it's not hard to understand why. 

"I'm not surprised considering how we've always treated him." Vic said.

"That's not fair Victoria. How were we suppose to treat him considering everything?"

"I'd probably done the same if I was in his shoes considering how we have never just believed him and been on his side. We always assumed he was in the wrong no matter what the issue."

"What were we suppose to do when the evidence all said...." Diane just stopped her sentence before she finished because she actually knew the answer.

"Believe in him. Trust him when he told us he didn't do it. Support him regardless. Not put the White's and Rebecca's baby before our own flesh and blood. I mean it was only the year before the White's had done the same to Andy so we should have suspected from the start. Let's face it Diane, we've never given him the benefit of the doubt ever since he came back to the village. Granted he's done his fair share of stupid things but so have the rest of us. For some reason when it comes to Robert none of us can ever just forgive and forget. Every mistake he's made we continue to hold it against him and use it against him. The whole village does and I don't know why he's not afforded the same levels of forgiveness we all have given each other over the years."

\----------

"Hey, quiet. Shut up everyone." It's the next night and Charity is shouting to the punters in the Woolpack as she turned up the volume on the television with the news report now on.

"Earlier today Mr. Robert Sugden, 32 of Emmerdale Village, was released from Full Sutton Maximum Security Prison where he had been incarcerated for the past twelve months after being convicted a year ago for the murder of Lawrence White, 72 also of Emmerdale Village. At the time he was given a life sentence but in the past week it was discovered that Mr. Sugden was innocent of the crime. He had been framed by the actual murderer, 18 year old Lachlan White, the grandson of the decease and his mother, then 37 year old Christine White. Ironically Lachlan also killed his mother only four months later. In fact we learned at his trail that he murdered a total of five people this past year along with the attempted murder of an additional four members of the same village. The trial a year ago had been full of sensational testimony as Mr. Sugden's partner as well as members of his own family basically condemned him and agreed he probably did commit the murder he was being accused of. Now it seems like those individuals were flat out lying or just taking the opportunity to get Mr. Sugden out of the village for whatever reason. One minor has already been arrested for perjury as it has been verified they deliberately lied in court to make sure Mr. Sugden was found guilty. That individual is awaiting sentencing at this time. As for Mr. Sugden we have not been able to speak to him as he has turned down all interview requests. His solicitor did tell Sky News today that his client is getting away for awhile to clear his head, regroup and then figure out what he plans to do going forward. When asked if he intended on returning to his home in Emmerdale Mr. Sugden's solicitor replied that he has made no decisions but if it was him he wouldn't go near that village or any of the people that live there. They have all proven to be nothing but a vile bunch of liars and hypocrites. Robert is way to good of a person to let himself be exposed to those pathetic people again. Especially the members of his own family and those who actually claimed they loved him."

"Thank you Stephanie for your report. We can also report that both the Lawrence White Estate and Her Majesties government have agreed to compensation payments to Mr. Sugden for the pain and suffering he endured this past year."

When the report was over it was so silent in the pub that you could hear a pen drop. It was the soft sound of crying coming from Victoria who had come out from the kitchen to watch the news report that everyone heard first. Then the punters also heard a quiet cry coming from the front door of the pub and when they turned to look they saw that Aaron had entered and had seen the report. 

"Alright, that's over. Let's get some excitement going in this place again." Charity shouted out trying to bring the pub back to life but instead people decided to leave and in a matter of a couple of minutes the pub was empty. It had been a miserable week and this seemed to be an appropriate ending to it.

\----------

Two days later Aaron was in Hotten at the courts. Liv was going to receive her sentence today. Their solicitor had prepared them for the worse telling him she could get as much as two years. Aaron was beside himself. He knew what Liv had done was wrong but he felt this was just so unfair considering how just about everyone in the village had thrown Robert under the bus, including himself. Of all of the people that had done wrong through this entire mess it just felt like Liv was going to suffer the consequences for all of them.

Aaron could tell his little sister was nervous and completely terrified when she was brought into the courtroom. After he hugged her they sat at the table with her solicitor waiting for the process to start. It was then that Aaron saw that Chas, Paddy, Zach, Sam and Lydia were also there and sitting in the back of the room. Soon the judge entered and took her seat and reviewed her files a bit longer occasionally looking over at Liv and Aaron before returning to the files.

"Alright. Olivia Flaherty you have been charged with perjury and altering the course of justice by making false accusations while under oath at the trial of Robert Sugden. Your false accusations went a long way in helping the jury declare a guilty verdict for Mr. Sugden. He then received a life sentence for the murder that we now know he did not commit but not before he spent a year inside a maximum security prison where he was the subject of a lot of abusive behavior toward him." Liv had begun to cry quietly as the judge spoke of what all happened because of the lies she had told on the stand. Aaron also was feeling tears form in his own eyes during all of this.

"I was prepared to give you the maximum sentence available for this crime but then this morning I had a visitor. It seems you have a guardian angel Miss Flaherty." 

Liv and Aaron looked at the judge with confusion written all over their faces as they did not have a clue of what she was talking about. Aaron glanced to the back of the room to see if any of his family knew what she was talking about.

"Mr. Sugden came and visited me this morning." Both Aaron and Liv's eyes got very big when they heard the judge say this while in the back Chas and Paddy just stared straight ahead unsure what they were going to hear now.

"Robert pleaded your case better than any solicitor I have dealt with in the courtroom in recent times. He explained what all has happened in your life over the past years how you hadn't had the most stable of homes until your brother became your legal guardian. He talked about the rocky beginning you and Robert had when you first moved to Emmerdale and in with your brother. He talked a lot about when Aaron went to prison and how Aaron had pressured you to keep his drug use quiet and how he was falling apart so badly that he was missing how you were falling apart yourself. He felt like he failed you that he didn't do a better job protecting you and helping you adjust to Aaron being away."

The judge could see both Liv and Aaron wiping tears from their eyes while holding each others hand. She also saw other members of the family in the back wiping their eyes. The judge could easily see the guilt coming from the family. 

"Robert shared with me how he wants the best for you. He says you're a very smart young lady who can sometimes get bored and go off track. He told me that you can have one smart mouth at times but the reality is you need one to survive in Emmerdale otherwise the village and the people there will eat you alive. He told me what his wishes and dreams are for you and that the last thing you need is a stay in youth offenders. Mr. Sugden strongly encouraged I give you the lightest sentence possible. And, after listening to his reasons I am inclined to agree."

The judge both heard and saw Aaron let out a noise that was a cross between a snort and a cry while Liv is looking back and forth between her brother and the judge with eyes as big as saucers.

"Mr. Sugden convinced me that you are a good kid Olivia and it wouldn't serve you or the general public any good to be locked away for any period of time. Therefore I am sentencing you to 200 hours of community service and time served. I also promised Robert that I would keep an eye out on you so I am also requiring you and I to meet once a week for a couple of hours while you are doing your community service to review how things are going for you. I am also going to offer you the option to join our traveling service team. It will be explained later what that is. And Olivia, I hope you have learned your lesson from this that it serves no purpose to lie. I also hope you have learned you have a very special guardian angel in Robert. I'm not sure what made anyone believe the man I spoke to this morning was ever capable of murder because all I saw was a man who loves you and wants nothing but the best for you. So if there isn't anything else then I declare this case closed."

"Thank you judge" Aaron said as she was leaving the room. 

"Thank you." Liv also said before turning to Aaron and wrapping herself into his arms as he gave her one big hug. Robert had gotten her off with the lightest of penalties. He had done that for her even after what she had said about him a year ago. 

The rest of the family were just as stunned. No matter how much Robert continued to show his love for Aaron and Liv they all still just continued to assume the worst of him. How much longer were they going to continue to do that? Paddy found himself thinking this as he watched Aaron and Liv hug each other in joy and relief. He also watched Chas try to go to them to also hug both of them only for Aaron and Liv to walk away from her without saying a single word. Aaron and Liv left the courthouse on their own not giving any of his family the opportunity to speak to them. Aaron still had no desire to talk to any of the Dingle's.

The two siblings stepped out into the bright sunlight as they headed toward the car park. It was the first day in several that the sky was clear and the sun bright. Aaron took that as a good sign. They reached the corner and as they waited at the cross walk for the light to turn green Liv saw two men exit a Costa Coffee shop. They were both dressed in suits but one of them had an unmistakable head of blond hair. There was no mistake who he was. It caused Liv to have a sudden hitch in her breath when he suddenly turned in her direction and their eyes instantly met. The shock was enough to catch Aaron's attention. 

"What's wrong?"

Liv didn't say anything as she continued to look across the street which caused Aaron to then turn and follow Liv's line of sight to see what she was looking at. His eyes met instantly with Robert's. The three of them continued to look at each other for an instant until Robert gave them both a slight smile and nod as he realized his plea to the judge had obviously been successful. The light turn green and the siblings hustled across the street trying to reach the blond man but he had already retreated into his vehicle with the driver then pulling out into the traffic just as the two of them reached the vehicle's parking spot. They each got a quick up close glimpse of the man they had both loved as the car pulled away.

"Robert" It was all Aaron could get out before the car was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter wasn't to slow and boring. I don't know how everyone else feels but I do believe this is something Robert would do for Liv if it really did happen. He loves that girl and even as the victim of her wrongdoing I think he would fight for leniency for the girl. Also, I do have several chapters already written so I will be able to move this story along rather quickly.... as long as I keep focused and also keep writing. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts is from Robert's POV. It begins the day he goes to Hotten to speak to the judge on Liv's behalf. We learn about all of that from Robert's POV. Then he heads off to the home his attorney has leased him. It will be his get away place for the time he needs to restart his life. Then Clive, his attorney comes for a visit and they spend a few days together. Lots of talk between the two of them including some smut talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for those you are continuing to read. This story is going to be jumping back and forth between Aaron's and Robert's POV's. This chapter is from Robert's beginning the day he visits the judge to talk to her about Liv and ending a couple of weeks later with him and his attorney, Clive having some fun. There is a little bit of graphic sex talk but not much.

"Are you sure you want to do this? There is still time to cancel." 

"No. I want to do it. I need to do it. I need to prove to myself there is still some humanity in me and that I didn't lose it all in there."

"OK then. We'll be there to pick you up in thirty minutes. Your appointment with the judge is at half past ten. That should give us plenty of time to get there even with traffic."

Robert had read in the paper that Liv would receive her sentence the next day. After being out of prison now for four days and currently staying in a Manchester hotel he had decided he wanted to speak to the judge that was deciding Liv's sentence. There had been times during the past year he wanted Liv to suffer for what she had done. He had wanted them all to suffer, including Aaron and Victoria. His entire family has turned their backs on him and basically agreed with the CPS that he had been guilty of killing Lawrence. It had hurt a lot to realize his family had done that to him but eventually over the past year the anger had left him and he had only remained sad. Sad that he made it easy for them to not believe him. 

He especially felt that way about Liv. The girl had dealt with so much in her young life. Most of it was not anything a person her age should have to deal with but she had and of course she hadn't done it in the best way possible. She was only a kid and what kid would?

Truth be told he still loved Liv. He really did. Deep down, despite everything she had said and done, Robert wanted the best for the teenage girl. He wanted her to not feel bad for anything she had done so she could move on and have at least a couple years of still being a kid before young adulthood arrived. So he was going to Hotten today to speak with the judge and as her victim try to persuade the judge to give her as light of a sentence as possible. He really saw no benefit to putting the young girl in a youth offenders facility for a period of time when what she really needs is love and support and people taking care of her. When Liv had that she was a good kid that worked hard in school and tried to be the best she could be. It was only when the world around her broke that she too would break. Both he and Aaron should have immediately told her what happened when they split but instead they didn't tell her and she had to find out through the grapevine that her new family had been torn apart. That wasn't her fault and never had been and he needed to make sure the judge knew that.

Robert didn't speak much to Clive on the drive to Hotten as he was thinking of everything he was going to tell the judge to make it clear what Liv's life had been like and how he felt about her. Despite what he had been through the past year he did not want her to go through the same thing. 

Once in Hotten they went immediately to the courthouse and met with the judge. The conversation went for over an hour. In fact the judge canceled another meeting she had because she wanted to continue to speak to Robert. She was disappointed the system had done the man wrong but she was inspired by Robert's attitude and his approach to dealing with everything now that he is out. He explained to the judge that he needed time to clear his head and to figure out what he wanted now going forward but he didn't know if he could ever go back to Emmerdale. When asked about Aaron he said he didn't know how he felt. He thought he still loved him but he wasn't sure how much he could trust him. The village he wanted nothing to do with. It had not been a good place for him since before he was a teenager. For Liv he couldn't express enough to the judge just how much he wanted her to have a chance to succeed and that would be hindered if she had to serve time. At the same time he told the judge he was afraid for her living in Emmerdale too. He said he didn't trust the village to allow her to grow into a solid upstanding citizen who valued her education and to make the most out of her life. Robert actually asked if the judge could watch out for her. 

The judge was inspired by her visit with Robert and told him so. She wished there were more men like him. She wished him well when they completed their meeting and told him she would very much take his recommendations under consideration.

Robert wasn't anxious to get back to Manchester right away. For some reason he felt like hanging around Hotten for awhile. The town really was his second home. It's where he went to school and where you came for shopping and eating out when the pub or David's didn't fit the bill. It felt good walking down High Street for the first time in a long time. Not much had changed. There were a few new shops and some old ones no longer there but then again it had only been just over a year since he was last on the street. 

He had convinced Clive they should stay and find out the results of Liv's case before they returned to Manchester so they had gone to lunch and killed some time around the city. Clive had verified by calling the judges office that Liv's case was currently in session so he and Robert made their way back to the courthouse where they parked on the street and then went into the Costa they had parked in front of. 

The two men were laughing at a young boy being funny in the store as they exited with their coffee's when Robert saw her. He had turned in her direction for no reason and their eyes instantly met. Liv didn't look much different. She still wore her hair in a pony tail but she did look older. At the same time he couldn't keep his eyes off the man standing next to her. Aaron hadn't looked his way yet but then he watched as Aaron looked down at Liv and said something before turning to look in the same direction as she was and that is when their eyes met. 

It was as if the world stopped at that moment and the only thing Robert could see was the man with those amazing blue eyes. It felt like they were staring at each other for hours but Robert knew it had only been seconds. He felt a small smile form as he suddenly realized what it meant to see Liv at that moment out on the street. If the judge had sentence her to serve time they would have immediately taken Liv into custody. Seeing her now with Aaron could only mean the judge had listened to him. So in that split second Robert smiled and nodded to his former partner and little sister.

At the same time Robert knew he was no where near ready to actually speak to either of them so he quickly got into Clive's vehicle and they pulled away right as Aaron and Liv and reached where he had just been standing. It had been a year since he last saw either of them and he was able to get one last look at the dark haired man and his sister before they turned the corner and he knew that would have to last him for quite some time.

\----------

It was two days later that Robert was off to Spain. All of the documents from the government had been filed and Robert had been removed from all no fly lists so he was now free to travel like any other citizen and tourist. Clive had rented him a penthouse condo in a seaside village south of Barcelona that looked out onto the Mediterranean Sea. The lease was for two months with an option to extend it if Robert wants to stay longer. He wasn't sure how long he was going to stay in Spain but two months was a good starting point. 

After flying into Barcelona it was a hour's drive down the coast to get to Robert's home for at least the next two months. Once there he found the 2,500sq ft fifth floor penthouse to be in immaculate condition. The huge balcony off the lounge gave Robert and any guests a place to sit outside and look out over the beach and the sea. The penthouse had two bedrooms and two bathrooms on the main level and then the master suite was on the upper level all by itself that opened out onto a very private roof terrace that included a hot tub and garden. It will be a perfect place for him and his gran giving both of them their own private spaces when they needed them. For now though Robert will spend these first days getting acquainted with the area. Learn where the best restaurants and bars were and spend time walking the beach and starting to get his life put back together.

On his third day in Vilanova i la Geltru Clive surprised Robert when he flew down to spend a few days with his friend and client. He had decided he needed to meet with Robert to start going over all of his investments and to get him back up to speed on his personal finances and to help steer Robert in a positive direction just like he had to the first he found Robert lost and unsure of himself and every time since. 

"So how's it going down here Rob? You getting settled in?"

"Only been here a couple of days as you know so I don't have the lay of the land down just yet but I've found the beach food and drink stands across the street and I've strolled a little way up the beach and I've seen lots of other bars and restaurants but haven't tried any yet. But I will. When gran gets here I'm sure will check out some of them."

"And you know Sitges is just 10km up the road. I've always heard about that place so it will be interesting to see if it matches its reputation. Maybe we can do it together while I'm down here?" Robert gave Clive a look that said I'm not sure about that but Clive knew he would need to push Robert out of his comfort zone to get him out there living life again.

"So what Clive, you wanting to go out on the pull in Sitges this week? Check out the Spanish men." Robert is smiling at him. "And here I thought you came down to help me get settled and start getting my finances back in order. Not to get laid."

"So you're saying I can't do both? It's one or the other?"

Robert is now laughing, "No, I didn't say that but since when did you need to come to Spain to get laid? Thought you had a perfectly fine guy in Leeds that kept you happy."

"Roger is good fun but we aren't tied at the hip either are we? So why not check out some Spanish blood while I'm here. Just like you need to as well. I hope you aren't planning to be a monk while you're here. Part of getting your life back on track is also going out and getting laid yourself a few times."

"I'm fully aware of that Clive."

They finished their banter and their beers when they decided to head out and see what restaurant they could find as they walked up the beach. 

"You know Clive you really did find me a great place. The sea views are awesome and it looks like there are a ton of good places to eat and drink around here and then just a short drive up the coast for wild night life if I decide to partake. I also want to check out Barcelona too. You know Aaron and I were going to go there once."

"You never went?"

"No, had the tickets and everything but it didn't work out."

"What happened?"

"Liv showed up at our doorstep. It was right after the end of his abuse trial and we were going to go away for a few days so he could start clearing his head but then she just showed up and.... Well, we didn't go. It was suppose to be my 30th birthday treat too. Oh well."

"Sounds like it affected you more than you are admitting."

"There have been a few times where I have looked back and thought if I had taken the hint then none of this grief would have ever happened to me now."

"Meaning?"

"That was one of the first obvious times I got tossed to the side without a second thought by Aaron because Liv or one of the Dingle's wanted him for something. I was Aaron's top priority until someone else asked him for something then good ole Rob got put to the side. So yeah, more than once I've thought.... if only back then."

"I know you to well though Robert. You don't fool me. Aaron is in your DNA. There is no way you could have walked away from him."

"Maybe..... but look what loving him got me."

The two men finished their walk up the beach and settled on what looked like a nice seafood restaurant. They sat on the patio and listened to the waves and people watched as they ate dinner.

Later, after dinner when back at the penthouse and drinking some wine on the balcony they talked further about their lives.

"So what you were saying back at the restaurant Rob about what if you had walked away from Aaron two years ago. Do you really think about that? Is that something you are thinking about now?"

Robert stared out at the sea listening to the waves as well as the traffic below for a bit before answering.

"I have thought about that what if more than once. Quite a few times over this past year. It's amazing what all runs through your head while locked up in a maximum security prison and being treated like some wild animal. I'll admit that I have never loved anyone like I've loved Aaron but look where that has gotten me. It's not much of a glow up for wanting to continue those feelings is it."

"Are you telling me that you don't want to go back to him?"

"Is that even an option if I wanted to? If I did go back to Emmerdale after being down here it will have been over a year and a half since I'd have even been in the same room with him, let alone kiss him or touch him. Why would I even think he'd want me back or that I'd still have the same feelings. A lot of water has flowed under that bridge and a lot of hard feelings for both of us. It hurt more than you can imagine watching him take the stand and basically say I was a murderer and should be locked up for the rest of my life. How does one come back from that when it's proven that I'm not what he said I was?"

"But then you turned around and last week helped to keep Liv out of youth offenders. That speaks pretty loud too."

"She didn't deserve it. She was collateral damage in all of this. Me and Aaron were wrong to not immediately tell her what happened between us and she paid a price for our mistakes. She's a kid and she reacted badly to a very grown up situation and she had shit support from the Dingle's. Like I said, she didn't deserve youth offenders because of it. And yes, I still love Liv like a little sister too. I missed out on watching Vic grow into a lovely young women after being a gobby teenager. I was sorta of hoping to get that privilege with Liv but I guess not."

"So your done with Emmerdale?"

"I don't know why I keep fighting it. Emmerdale was done with me ages ago. Seventeen years ago that village was done with me but I keep going back don't I. Glutton for punishment I am. Then I go and fall in love with someone there. I should be running as far away as I can and as fast as I can but it's home. And, for some reason it keeps drawing me back. But now, after this year I just don't know if I have it in me anymore to fight for my home. I just don't know."

"Mate, that's a tough one. I feel for you. I never really had a home like that. You know that. So I don't know what you're feeling. I know how much you loved Aaron and regardless of what you are saying now, probably still love him but going back there after all of this, man, that's a tough one mate. A tough one."

The two men spent the following day reviewing Robert's bank accounts and investments. Clive presented everything in detail. Besides the money Robert had just received from the British government and White Industries he already had a growing nest egg from all of his investments. Clive and a financial investor Robert had hired several years ago had done a good job of sticking money in a multitude of investments that have all grown and been successful which just grew Robert's fortune. The blonde man was not going to have to struggle coming out of prison as his net worth was millions. He had become a very rich man over the years because he had learned how to put the money away, invest it and pretend it wasn't there. He learned how to follow the markets and move his money around to help it make him even more money. 

"Robert you really won't have to ever work again if you didn't want to and also don't go overboard living the life of luxury. But I know you. You'll never do that. You love the work to much and you love the game to much."

"You're right. I love the thrill of making the deal. It's in my blood but I need to figure out what deals I want to make. What kind of work do I want to do and where do I want to do it."

"Can I be honest with you Rob. I don't think you'll be happy if you don't stay somewhat close to home. You may not want to live in Emmerdale but I don't think you want to be to far away from it either."

"I know but there is also a part of me that sort of craves to just put all of this disaster behind me. Go somewhere on the other side of the world and just forget about the UK and start over. I can afford to do it and despite everything why would I want to be back in that hornet's nest?"

"Because it's home. Because no matter how hard you try to talk yourself out of it home means something to you. Despite everything your family is still important to you. And so is Aaron. I know you to well Robert. Even if you moved to Australia tomorrow you'd never completely get them out of your head and heart."

Robert didn't respond. He just sat there and thought about what his friend had said. He knew Clive was telling the truth as well but it also made him anxious thinking about what going home would mean. He just wasn't sure his heart was up to going through all of that again.

"But regardless of what you end up doing mate it's not happening tonight or this week so lets head up to Sitges and check out their famous reputation. See how many beautiful Spanish men we can get to check us out. Maybe even get ourselves laid, or at least a good blowjob."

Robert just shakes his head and smiles. "I didn't realize my solicitor was so desperate to get some cock. Come on then. I'm not going to be blamed for depriving you of a good blowjob."

They booked a taxi to Sitges and were sitting at Parrots having a drink a couple of hours later. Neither knew a thing about the bar scene there. Clive was on his phone getting the lay of the land on the ride there along with the suggestions from the taxi driver had them at ground zero for Sitges gay scene. From their they looked for the other suggestions the taxi driver had given them. Central Bar, Beso, Summer Lounge, KU, Queenz, El Horno, Mojito's, Bar 7 and the Carousel were just the first ones they were told about that they could remember that were all within a couple of blocks of where there were right now. When on line Clive got more suggestions. All in all it was more than they were going to be able to check out in one night. This was just the bars too. It didn't include the dance clubs or the cruise bars where the Spanish cock Clive was wanting to check out would be on full display and available for the taking most likely. They explored a couple of the suggested bars after leaving Parrots. They discovered Joan Tarrida and Bonaire streets along with Placa Industria were the streets where most everything was at. Eventually they ended up at Queenz Music Bar when they heard live music coming from inside. Both men liked the place and felt fairly comfortable there. It was obvious they were getting the attention of the regulars being two good looking new guys that gave off the aura of being affluent and knowing what they liked and wanted. Both he and Clive spoke decent Spanish but luckily English was just as prevalent. As the bar filled up though, talking became harder to do and communication was done more with the eyes and hands grouping crotches or asses both of which Robert wasn't quite prepared for.

"Clive, I'm heading out to the street for a bit of air."

"Everything OK?"

"I just need some space." Robert was making his way outside followed closely by Clive. The last thing they needed to happen was getting separated the first night out.

"Sorry, it was just getting a bit closed in. Everyone grabbing without asking was starting to feel a bit like back at....."

"Oh right, sorry. I never considered that. Was it really bad in there?"

Robert hadn't really talked much about the year inside. It wasn't like he had had the opportunity considering he had refused any visitors outside of Clive while he was at Full Sutton and since getting out it really had been a whirlwind until now as he and Clive were sitting at an outside table at another bar watching all sorts walking by with many checking them out too.

"It wasn't pleasant that's for sure. I was the new guy on the cell block. The fresh meat who had no clue what was happening. I got thrown in with the wolves. The worse of the worse since it had already been determined I was just like them. Everyone else there were hard core bad ass criminals who would rather slit your throat than smile at you. I was a fucking deer in their headlights initially and they knew it. There were actually some fights between some of the big dogs on who got first crack at me."

"Shit, you never told me that before. I could of tried to get you moved."

"That wouldn't have done any good. I was suppose to be a lifer remember. I was going to have to learn to become one of them wasn't I just to survive in my new normal for the rest of my life." Clive was shocked to hear Robert talk about it so casually like it was nothing but he guessed that was how you made yourself survive.

"So how did you survive it then?"

"I did my best to get the lay of the land initially. I sorted out a couple of old time lifers who were beyond their prime even though I'm sure either of them would of gutted me without a second thought if I had crossed them. I picked their brains and made sure they saw I had brains myself. But I knew it was only a matter of time before I'd be backed into a corner and forced to pay my dues and it come rather quickly. Luckily one of the old timers convinced Stubs I had the brains to help him out so instead of becoming their play toy to use and abuse I got put in charge of the payment books and that meant I usually only had to give blowjobs most nights instead of the other but I also had to do my share of the other too. It's called survival. If I wanted to still be alive when you proved my innocence there were things I would have to do so I did them."

"Fuck?"

"you got that right?"

"Sorry, I just mean."

"No, I know what you meant. I had to give up my ass a few times too but I decided I would give the best head I could give and just maybe I'd get a rep for that and that would be all they wanted from me and luckily the plan worked, most of the time."

"Still, Rob, I can't imagine."

Robert just shrugged. "It was what it was. When you are getting sent down with a life sentence you pretty much know your life is over and you just have to figure out how to make the best of it. Looking back the worse wasn't what I went through in prison. The worse was sitting in the courtroom and listening to people who had said they loved me decide I needed to be sent away forever. That hurt far worse than anything any of those dudes in prison could do to me."

"Come on, let's head home."

"What? I thought you wanted some Spanish cock tonight. We can still go find some."

"Nah, not tonight. Besides, that is what I have Roger back in Leeds for isn't it." Clive is smiling at Robert now. "Let's head back. I've got a flight to catch tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter again was being pretty straight forward. Clive is a closer friend than anyone realizes. We will learn more detail about how their friendship developed in future chapters but Clive is not only Robert's attorney whose taking care of his legal issues but he is also his friend who has taken care of and protected Robert over the years whenever he made mistakes. He also is the person that helped Robert go from being a kid kicked off the farm to becoming a functioning adult. I think of them as two friends that worked hard then played harder afterwards. Hitting the bars at the end of the chapter like they did I think was fairly realistic too. After his past year I think Robert will discover getting back into the saddle (dating, going on the pull, etc) will not be as easy as he might have first thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Aaron focused. We get his POV after Liv's sentencing hearing and getting a glimpse of Robert on the street. We get a confrontation between Aaron and Paddy as Aaron is starting to come undone from the stress of everything that has happened and his guilt in it all. Finally at the end of the chapter Aaron have a visitor that changes the course of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. After reading about Robert in chapter three this chapter takes a look at where Aaron's head is at. I am trying to show Aaron being a lot more stressed and distressed and guilt ridden. I'm trying to push him as far as he would go before reverting back to old habits. Some may not like reading about Aaron using sex as a self harm mechanism but I think that would be a potential thing he would do in this type of situation.

"Why didn't he stop for us?" Liv couldn't believe they had gotten that close to Robert and didn't get to talk to him before the car he was a passenger in pulled away. She felt the tears starting to form in her eyes. "Doesn't he care about us anymore."

"Liv, we sent him to prison for a crime he didn't commit. I left him and told him I never wanted to talk to him again for supposedly sleeping with Rebecca and getting her pregnant, neither of which actually happened. I said some other pretty cruel things to him as well. I'm not sure we're that high on his priority list of people he wants to talk to right now."

"Then why did he speak to the judge to get me off if we're no longer important to him?"

"I don't know Liv. I don't know."

The two of them continued to stand at the corner in Hotten looking down the street the car Robert had been riding in had long disappeared down. It was the last thing he had expected today when he had headed into Hotten for Liv's sentencing. If truth be told Aaron had fully expected to return home without Liv but instead his sister is returning home with him and it was all because of his former husband who had pleaded her case to the judge. Then he saw Robert up close for just a moment on the street and he got a slight smile and nod from the man he still loved. Even after everything he knew he was still in love with Robert Jacob Sugden.

Robert had looked good for someone who had only been out of prison a few days. He had loss weight that he didn't need to lose but that is probably to be expected considering. That was obvious even with a quick glance. He had been for a haircut since getting out and to one of the high end stores probably in Leeds for a new light gray suit, white shirt and dark purple tie that he looked amazing in. His shoulders and chest looked fuller and broader. His arms, specifically his biceps, looked bigger too. It was pretty obvious he had been lifting weights which probably isn't to much of a surprise considering there isn't much else to do in prison. Aaron also had the immediate thought that getting bigger and stronger while inside was also something you did to make it easier to protect yourself. He had to immediately start thinking about something else because it hurt to much to continue to dwell on this possibility. 

Up until that moment Aaron had never allowed himself to think about what it might have been like for Robert inside. Did he get abused like he did when he was inside? Or worse? What were the conditions like for him at the prison he was at? What prison had he been sent too? There were so many other questions that had gone through his mind. It all usually led him back to those dark thoughts again. If being truthful he was surprised he hadn't thought about any of that to often this past year. He didn't remember thinking of Robert much at all. It seems like he really had let Robert go and moved on. That made himself shake his head. Had it really been that easy for him to just flip the switch? That made him feel too much like his mum which caused a shiver to run through him. That was the last thing he wanted to be. Of course he didn't just forget Robert but he had made an effort to not think about him on a regular basis. That would have served no purpose except to upset him. Robert had been sent away to prison for life and he had to accept that. 

"Come on, let's go home Liv. There are going to be some people happy to see you."

"I don't want any party so don't expect me to go to some Dingle knees up at the pub."

"Don't worry, I don't have any desire to go to the pub either. Let's grab something to eat here in town then stop at Tesco and do the shopping so we have food at home for the next few days."

That night while the two of them were watching some trash TV it was Liv that started the conversation.

"Did you think about Robert much this past year?"

Her brother had a surprised look on his face after she asked that.

"What?" She wondered why Aaron was giving her a surprised look.

"It's funny you asked me that because I had just been thinking about that earlier today after we saw him on the street. I actually don't remember thinking about him all that much. I'm sure I did but if I did none of those thoughts I guess were all that memorable. If anything I might have made an effort to try not to think about him because until a week or so ago we all thought he was going to be in prison for the rest of his life and we would never see him again. We all thought he had done a horrible thing and deserved to be locked up. So I guess I did make an effort to try to wipe him from my thoughts. What about you?"

"I know for the longest time I was just so mad at him. I wanted him to hurt and suffer because I hurt and we were suffering. I wanted it to be a hundred times worse for him too. But as time marched on I was less mad at him and I started to remember more of the good things about him."

"You mean you missed him after you started that new maths class and he wasn't around to help you." Aaron couldn't help but smile at his sister.

"Alright. I'll give you that one. But I caught you staring out in space once in awhile too."

Aaron thought for a moment before he continued on the subject with his sister. "I guess when it finally came out how Rebecca had lied I stopped being mad at Rob. All my anger was focused on that slapper for what she did and then I just got sad when I'd think about him. If she hadn't lied he and I wouldn't have split up and he would never had a reason to go back to Home Farm and be around all of them again. He'd have had no reason to start scheming again. Not sure if it would have stopped Lachlan from shooting his granddad and framing Robert but it would have made it nearly impossible for him to prove it."

Aaron just sighed when another thought came to him. "If anything I'm mad that I didn't believe him. I assumed the worst and refused to believe him. I let others influence my thoughts instead of trusting Robert and being there for him like he always was for me. They had tried to do the same thing to Andy the year before for god sake."

"If the option was on the table would you want him back here with us?"

"Of course I would. I still love him Liv but we do live in a different world now."

"What do you mean? I thought you just said you still love him."

"I do and I probably always will but it's not just about love though. Look at everything he has been through for 18 months now. Everything that has happened. Both he and I are completely different people because of it all. We have both changed quite a lot since the last time we spent any significant time together. There's no guarantee we would just fall back into place like we use to be."

They both sit there for a while not speaking. Liv finally gets up to go get a soda from the fridge. "It's all just so fucked up now. Our family was destroyed and there really isn't anything we can do about it. Not even sure anybody wants to do anything about it."

That last comment of Liv's causes Aaron to frown. Did Liv really think that? Does she not understand how much damage was done to him and Robert? He'd love for it to go back like it was but he also feels like he needs to be realistic too.

"It just feels like everyone is content to just move on and forget our little family ever existed. Even as we sit around this house that Robert built for us." Liv had successfully made herself mad again thinking about it all. "You know what, I'm going to Gabby's for awhile."

Liv never gave Aaron a chance to respond before she was out the door. Once she was gone Aaron just sighed and took a huge breath. It really felt easier when he thought Robert was guilty and locked up. What he feels now just sucks. Knowing he helped to put the man he loved in prison for life but now knows he was innocent of everything he was accused of. Having to admit that in the end he failed his husband and didn't trust him. He allowed others like his mum and Paddy to influence him instead of believing the man he had said he wanted to spend his life with. The man who had been there for him over and over in his darkest times. Now, Robert is free again but he doesn't have a clue where he is. He is unable to talk to him and apologize. Deep down he knows it's killing both him and Liv and he's unsure what he can do about it. He knows the day is coming that the damn will break and his emotions will flood the place and he's not ready for that day. His mum and Paddy think it is as simple as moving on, forgetting Robert and finding someone new. But they don't have a clue and never will. Never.

\----------

Both Aaron and Liv trudged through the next week without much excitement. Aaron would get up and go to work and sort scrap all day. If he was lucky he would have the chance to hop in the truck and go someplace different to pickup a new load of scrap. At the end of the day he goes home, cleans up, fixes tea for him and Liv, watches some television, drinks a beer and goes to bed. Not once did he desire to visit the pub. Seeing his mum, Paddy or any of his relatives was the absolute last thing he wanted. After a couple of days of constantly calling and texting, his mum finally got the hint and left him alone. He hasn't even had the desire to go into Hotten and pull someone at Bar West. He knows the reason too. Seeing Robert that day made going on the pull feel dirty and wrong. He didn't know why. He'd been fucking other guys for months now. But suddenly that felt wrong because he saw Robert for a brief moment on the street in Hotten.

His mum finally had enough of Aaron avoiding her. Chas had sent Paddy to check on her son as they moved into the second week of not seeing or hearing from him.

"What do you want Paddy? I'm not in the mood for one of your lectures or to listen to you stutter your way through some speech my mum sent you over here to give me."

"Aaron, don't be like that. We just care about you and want what is best for you."

"And what is that Paddy? If you and mum are so clairvoyant then what is it that me and Liv need? What will make both of us not feel guilty for sending an innocent man, who happened to be my husband and the love of my life, away to prison for the past year until the truth came out and then when we're prepared to pay the price for lying at his trial he is still the bigger man and pleads Liv's case to the judge and gets her out of youth offenders. So what Paddy? Am I suppose to participate in some Dingle knees up? Am I suppose to hit the bars and pull someone new in celebration? Am I suppose to just forget I threw my husband under the bus like the rest of you did? Or, am I to just pretend none of this ever happened."

"What else were you suppose to do Aaron?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe trust the man who had always been there for me when I needed him no matter what. Maybe not let you and mum convince me otherwise."

"We were only looking out for you."

"Will you stop saying that. You two have never been looking out for me when it comes to Robert. It has always been about what you wanted and never, NEVER, about what I wanted. And I'm the mug that let you do that."

"That's not how it is Aaron."

"Stop. Just fucking stop Paddy. If I hear you or mum say one more time that you are only looking out for me or that you only want me to be happy, I think I'll explode and it won't be pretty. Quit pretending and just be honest. Quit thinking you are fooling me because you aren't. I know what you have always been doing. Trying to steer me away from Robert because you don't like him. You know, it has never been about my happiness or what I wanted for my life. It has always been about you and mum. The two of you being selfish and making my life and my relationships all about you. I've told mum this more than once and she just ignores me like usual because it's always about her and about you and never me. Neither of you have ever cared what I wanted or what I felt. You haven't. When I've told you how I felt and it didn't match up with how you felt your response was always, I didn't know what I was talking about." 

Paddy was rolling his eyes as he started to actually respond exactly how Aaron had just said he would before he caught himself.

"And don't sit there and try to tell me otherwise. Because, it has never crossed your mind once. And don't give me that look either because it will no longer work on me. I'm no longer the teenager desperate for you to love me and to be my dad because as it turns out I'm pretty much batting a thousand when it comes to having shit parents."

Paddy's face just falls when he hears Aaron say that. 

"What? The truth hurts does it? Well, it's about time you heard it. I let you have to many years of me not demanding you listen to me and what I felt and what I wanted. I stayed quiet and just let you all do your thing so I wouldn't ruffle any feathers. But not anymore. I no longer give a crap what you want. I'm finally taking charge of my life and I don't give a fuck if you and mum like it or not."

"How were we suppose to know a year ago none of it was true?"

"Because Robert told us. You act like the White's didn't have form when it came to framing someone for murder or attempted murder. Lachlan and Chrissie had done it to Andy only the year before and we all knew it. But yet you all immediately believed them when they said Robert did it. Never gave it a second thought did you. Then you got me to believe with you. I stop trusting Robert because you and mum wouldn't stop pecking my head. Sadly, I let you convince me he was guilty when I knew you would say anything to send him down. And you did. Don't think for a minute I don't know that mum was completely behind Liv's lie. She didn't come up with that stuff all on her own. That is how fucking much you hated Rob and how fucking far you were willing to go to send him away for good. Not giving a damn what that would do to your son because well, we'll get him to go along with it when we tell him we just want what's best for him. Fuck you Paddy." 

Aaron had now worked himself up into a total rage. Paddy had not seen this in Aaron for a long time. Maybe not since the time so many years ago that Aaron had beat him up when he asked him if he was gay. 

"OK, we might deserve a little of that but we still all thought he had cheated on you and got her pregnant. That was still a massive hurdle."

Once again Paddy was about to find out he just said the wrong thing again.

"And that ticks me off more than anything. How dare anyone in this village criticize Robert for cheating. Jesus Paddy, you need to go look in a mirror before you ever spout off again about that. Hell, your cheating led Rhona right into the arms of a rapist and yet according to you, Robert is the worst cheater of all. I'm not even going to start on mum. We'd be here all night if I did."

"Why did you bring that up? You know I regret that."

"And yet that didn't stop you from acting better than Robert when you were accusing him of cheating did it?"

Paddy didn't have an answer for that one. He can't deny he is as hypocritical as everyone else in the village.

"But that's beside the point. There were to many red flags from the very beginning that were ignored. If me or mum had even taken a moment to think about any of them we would have knocked down Rebecca's house of cards so fast it's not even funny. But mum didn't want to do that because this was her chance to get rid of Robert but yet today you all claim you were only thinking of what's best for me."

"I'm just sick of it all Paddy. I'm sick of how you and my own mother treat me. Some days it doesn't feel any different than what Gordon did to me. You all just keep fucking me over and don't give a damn your doing it."

"Aaron" Paddy decides to stop it there. This was not the topic he intended when he came over but it was obvious Aaron needed to get it off his chest. Paddy just hadn't been aware of just how much resentment and hurt had been building up in his son. He never said but then again why should he have to. If he was actually looking out for him like he claimed he should have seen but he hadn't. To busy pushing his and Chas' agenda onto Aaron.

"OK, so you're in charge. What does that mean? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. I don't think I can consider my future until I address the past and that means reaching out to Robert and apologizing. I have to set things right with him. He probably wants nothing to do with me or Liv or his own family at this point but I need to apologize regardless. Robert deserves that at least. We've hurt him worse than his own father ever dreamed of and that speaks volumes."

Paddy wasn't sure what Aaron was referring to when he mentioned Jack Sugden but it was pretty obvious there was a specific reason why he mentioned Robert's dad. It seems Aaron knows something about Robert's relationship with his father that the rest of them don't and the fact he brought it up during this argument suggests it's pretty big.

"After apologizing if he never wants to see me or Liv again I'll have to accept that and let him go as hard as that would be. Especially after what he did for Liv. You know I expected to have to watch them handcuff her again and take her off to youth offenders but I didn't because Robert protected her just like he always does."

Paddy hadn't thought of it that way. Of course the first thing Paddy and Chas thought was what was this man up to now. Had they become that cynical?

"You know we saw him that day, after the hearing."

"You what? Where? When? How?"

"After we left the courthouse we were walking toward the car park. We were at the light waiting to cross and there he was across the street coming out of Costa. Our eyes immediately found each other like magnets. After a moment he smiled and nodded but before we could cross the street and get to him he was in the car and it was driving off. But he turned and looked at the two of us one more time and just had a sad face as the car turned the corner and disappeared down the street."

"I can't believe he didn't speak to you."

"I'm sure he was as surprised to see us as we were to see him. But why would he want to speak to us after what we did to him a year ago."

"Didn't he want to know what happened to Liv?"

"Oh, I think he knew. Seeing her with me on the street was all he needed to know the judge had listened to him and didn't send her to youth offenders. That one moment told him what he wanted to know. There was no reason after that for him to want to talk to us."

"You don't know that. I'm sure he still cares for you."

"I don't know why. I wouldn't, considering everything me, Liv, Vic, Diane, my family, the rest of the village said about him. But he looked good. He's lost way to much weight but he still looked like Robert. Perfect haircut and wearing a fabulous suit. Seeing him made me just want to hold him and make this all go away."

"Sounds like you need to find him."

"And I don't have a clue how to do that. I don't think he has talked to anyone in the village. He probably wants to talk to Vic or Diane even less that he wants to talk to me."

"How about his solicitor. I would guess he would know where Robert is now. You should try him."

"I know but I don't know who he is. Don't have a clue where to start looking for him."

Paddy starts to answer then stops. He knows what he needs to do and hopefully Aaron won't be upset with him.

\----------

It was another ten days of the same mundane routine for Aaron. Liv had started her community service that week. She had been recommended for the travel service team and Aaron had agreed she should do it. That group went to different villages in the area that were farther out to do various jobs. The courts put them up in hotels instead of them returning home each day. It would allow them to complete their required hours faster. So Liv has been gone a few days now which has left Aaron completely alone. Liv also had her first meeting with the judge like she had been ordered to. It had gone well. They talked a lot about her relationship with Aaron and then on how her and Aaron were dealing with everything after finding out Robert had been innocent of it all. The judge wasn't a psychiatrist but she was a mother of teenagers so she knew how to deal with Liv and how to get her to talk. 

Aaron still wasn't speaking that much with his mum. He knows Paddy told her everything he said that day because they were both giving him a much wider berth these days. There had surprisingly been no confrontations with any Dingle. It was starting to feel like they all were actually giving him his space and letting him call the shots on his own life and actually not sticking their noses in or constantly pecking his head. He had actually gone to the pub that night for his tea and he was treated normal, just like any other punter which he had appreciated. He's not holding his breath but just maybe....

He also had gone into Hotten that night to Bar West. He hadn't desired to hook up with anyone recently but on this Friday night he pulled a bloke he hadn't seen around before. They ended up at the other guys place. Aaron actually felt good having sex again that night. He didn't feel the guilt like he thought he would but he also didn't have this urge to fuck just to forget like all of the other times. This time it just felt like what any other single person would feel being out on the pull on a Friday night. The other bloke was an OK dude. Good looking, fit and he knew how to fuck hard. Aaron was going to feel him for the next day or two but other than that it hadn't been anything special. He could tell the other bloke wasn't looking for anything serious either so it was what it was. A fun night in bed between two consenting horny men that probably wouldn't happen again.

The following Monday he was in the office at the scrap yard working on some invoices when he heard a car pull up outside. Looking out the window he saw it was a new Jaguar sedan. The car probably cost more than his annual salary and it also looked completely out of place parked in front of the porta-cabin. As Aaron watched from the window he saw a nice looking well dressed man step out of the car. Dressed in a dark blue suit and with dark hair Aaron guessed the man was probably in his mid thirties. He didn't recognize him initially but he was attractive enough that he found himself quickly trying to straighten up the trailer and making himself as presentable as possible.

"Aaron Dingle I presume?" The man asked as he stepped into the porta-cabin.

"Yes that's me. And you are?"

"Clive. Clive Winston." With that he pulls out a business card from his pocket and presents it to Aaron.

"Attorney at Law? What can I do for you? Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you out and maybe help myself and my best friend at the same time."

"Excuse me?"

It had been about four days since Paddy had shown up at Clive's office in Leeds. He had gone through the courts to find out who Robert's attorney is and where his office was. Once he found all of that out he set up a meeting with Clive in hopes he could find out where Robert was. Instead he had an extensive conversation with the solicitor about Robert and Aaron. They talked about how much Aaron was struggling and how much he wished he could talk with Robert if for nothing else but to apologize. Paddy had made it clear Aaron still loved Robert and Paddy told him he believed Aaron would like to find out if there was any chance of anything with him.

Clive did not share much of anything about Robert to Paddy. It just wasn't ethical without having Robert's approval ahead of time. Luckily Paddy understood that and was fine with it. All he was asking for was some type of opportunity for Aaron to have to meet with Robert and if nothing else get some final closure between the two of them.

"I'm Robert Sugden's attorney as well as his very good friend," the man said to Aaron once he was settled in the porta-cabin.

That news got Aaron's immediate attention. He sat up a little straighter and was focusing more intently. He now recognized the man from the trial a year ago too. "Do you know where Robert is?"

Clive pulled out an envelope and handed it to Aaron. "Yes, I know where Robert currently is. He has been spending some time away clearing his head and trying to figure out what he wants to do next. He's doing fine but I know there is also unresolved issues on his side with you as well. So I've made a decision without Robert knowing about it. In that envelope I have given you is a plane ticket and all of the pertinent information you need to get to where Robert is staying. I've booked a car service for you. There is reservations at a small hotel that is just a few blocks from where Robert is staying. I've book a one week stay for you that can be changed if needed."

"So where is the ticket to? Where will I be flying too?" Aaron asks.

"You can open it and look if you want." Aaron neatly opens the envelope and pulls out the airline confirmation and sees it is a ticket to Barcelona. He studies the reservation briefly as he remembers when Robert was going to take him there once now two and a half years ago. But Liv had shown up on their doorstep and forced them to cancel. Aaron remembers how easily he pushed Robert to the side without even considering his feelings. Then he found out later that also was Robert's 30th birthday weekend. So many times he has done that to Robert over the years.

"Why are you doing this."

"I had a visit from Paddy Kirk and we talked a lot about you and Robert. He really wanted to find Robert so the two of you can talk and deal with a lot of unresolved issues. I tend to agree that needs to happen. I don't think Robert will be able to move forward with his life until there is closure on his past."

Aaron looks at Clive sadly. "So are you telling me....."

"No Aaron I'm not. What I'm saying is he has to work through what all has happened to him these past couple of years. The good and the bad. He needs to have closure on all of that. Until he does he isn't going to be able to move forward with his life, whatever that life is going to be. And that includes the stuff that has happened between the two of you too. You both need to deal with that before either of you can figure out your futures. That is all I'm saying. So after talking with Paddy I decided to do this." Clive is pointing at the envelope he had just given Aaron.

Aaron is also looking at the envelope.

"Robert doesn't know you will be coming. I don't know how he will react. Know wait, I take that back. He'll be glad to see you as long as he knows that no one else knows where he is at. So that means Aaron you can't tell anyone where you are going and who you are seeing. This needs to be an off the books visit. Robert has no desire for anyone else to know where he is at the moment. Especially family. Yours and his."

Aaron just nods as he understands. 

"So the flight is for two days from now if you decide to go. If you don't just tear up the packet of information and throw it way and no one will be the wiser. If you do that though, then I suggest you move on in your life right now and completely forget Robert. However, if you have the slightest interest in clearing the air between you two and if you harbor any thoughts of anything between you and him then I suggest you use this reservation and go sort it out. Be ready to be honest and truthful with him about what is in your head and your heart. Expect him to do the same and don't get upset when he shares honest feelings with you because I'm sure there will be many that will not be easy to hear."

With that Clive got up from his chair and walked out of the porta-cabin and drove away without saying another word to Aaron.

The young man looked at the airline reservation one more time and then held it up to his chest tightly while looking to the sky. "Thank you. I will sort this out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write a verbal fight between Aaron and Paddy was hard. But I think Aaron would blow up if upset enough and pushed enough. It is obvious in this story he does not have as good of relationship with Paddy and Chas as he does on the real show. So I hope I did the fight justice. I also think some aren't going to like reading about Aaron or Robert having casual sex with other people. People just need to remember that in this story it has been 18 months since the two of them have been together as a couple or sexually. That's a lifetime at their ages. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another transition chapter. Robert's grandmother Annie Sugden visits him in Spain. This is a short chapter that brings Robert together with someone in his family for the first time since prison. It's conversation between her and him about what happened and then about his future. Then the chapter ends with another surprise.

"Gran" Robert wraps Annie Sugden into a huge hug when he goes down to meet her in the lobby of his building after being buzzed by her driver.

"My dear boy. It is so good to see you. Now help this old women up to your place so I can sit down. I'm to old for long trips like this."

As had been planned all along, after Clive had returned to England a car had been arranged to pick Robert's grandmother up at her home and bring her to Robert's. She was going to spend at least a week with him. 

It had been several years since they had seen each other and quite frankly Annie Sugden had figured she would never see any of her grandchildren again. She is now 96 years old and while still in decent health you just never know at that age. But she knew her grandson needed some love and comfort. She had been upset when she had learned a year ago he was going to prison. She had been even more upset hearing her family had actually testified against him. You don't do that to your own family. It had been hard for her to accept Robert had killed someone. She was even more upset recently when she learned like everyone else he had been innocent and framed for all of it. She knew her boys life had been destroyed and she wanted to help put the pieces back together if Robert would let her.

"Was it a good trip?"

"As I said, it was long. I just don't do as well anymore making long trips across Spain like this one was. But I'm hear now and once I get a good sleep tonight I'll be back on top of my game tomorrow. 

"Well let me fire up the kettle and you sit there and relax then we'll get you unpacked after that."

Robert was excited to see his gran. He couldn't deny that. He loved his family but right now she was the only family he was comfortable to have around. She was the only family that hadn't hurt him. She was the only family that hadn't decided he was better off in prison. So Robert agreed happily when Clive had suggested they invite Annie to come visit Robert while he was in Spain. She lived on the other side of Spain so it was going to be a major challenge to get her there because she no longer could travel that well but for Robert she didn't bat an eye and especially after everything that has happened to him. She was going to come and take care of her boy. Help him get back on his feet.

The two of them sat and had a nice tea as Annie unwound from the long journey.

"This place is lovely Robert. Is this your home?"

"No, it is just leased for a couple of months with the option to keep it longer if I chose to stay longer. Clive, my attorney found it for me. It is a nice place isn't it. I especially enjoy the balcony and the roof terrace both which allow me to sit outside and enjoy the sea."

"Yes, I spoke to your Clive. He sounds like a nice fella."

"He's a good mate. We've known each other a long time. He was one of the first blokes I met after dad sent me away all those years ago and we stayed friends since. He has always been there for me as my legal adviser when I needed him and of course this past year he was the most important person for me."

"I'm so sorry Robert for all of that mess. I know you haven't always been a saint but that White family they were just retched people."

"It's history now isn't it. Now it's up to me to pick myself up, sort myself out and get on with life. I'm finding it easier said than done though."

"I have no doubt dear. You've experienced the worse. I can't even imagine. A lot of people have let you down. A lot of people you loved and who you thought loved you. That is always hard to deal with. "

"It's my own fault though isn't it. I brought it all on myself. Never satisfied. Always sticking my nose where I shouldn't. And I finally got bit back didn't I? I knew it would happen one day but not like it did. Never thought everyone I loved would turn away when it got tough. I always thought I would at least have my family but I was wrong." Robert was suddenly crying and he couldn't stop. He had been holding his emotions in so tightly all of this time but now having his grandmother here his walls were falling. All it took was a few smiles from his grandmother and he began to unload.

\----------

It was a cathartic week. Robert and Annie talked and talked and talked. They talked about family and Sugden history. Robert wanted to know more about his real mother Pat. Annie talked about her family and the Merricks. They talked endlessly about Jack and the relationship between Jack and Robert. Robert told his gran about the farm hand when his dad found out he liked boys. It was something Annie never knew and it explained a lot about how the relationship spiraled downward between Robert and his dad. They talked about how Robert changed after that and was always trying to prove to his dad that he was straight and liked only girls because that is what Jack expected of a son of his. It was probably why he went from girl to girl over the years. Always sleeping with a new one while dating the current one. It was also when his relationship with Andy started to deteriorate. 

"Robert, what happened after you left the village? You just disappeared and no one knew."

"I didn't leave the village gran. You do know that don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I was forced to go. I didn't have any choice. Dad told me to go and never come back."

"He wouldn't."

"He did. Andy and I got into another fight. I was going to go away with Debbie Dingle and Sarah. Max King was going to go with us too. Debbie wanted to get away from Andy because she was scared of him and Max was just tired of the King family bullshit at Home Farm. Andy found out and was furious. Found Max and I out on Wilson Road waiting for Debbie so we could leave. Andy showed up right before Debbie and we got into. I blew up at him and said some really bad stuff. Max decided at that point that he didn't want to go away with me and Debs. He got into Andy's truck and wanted Andy to take him home. Andy and I kept at each other and finally we decided to play a game of chicken on Wilson Road. I'm pretty sure Andy and I would have killed ourselves that day because he told me later it was Max who at the last minute grabbed the steering wheel of Andy's truck. They drove off the road right before we struck head on and the truck flipped in the air and rolled a few times before stopping. I stopped and raced back to his truck. Both of them were unconscious. I tried to get Max out first and I couldn't so I pulled Andy out of the truck and drug him a few yards away. I was then going back to get Max but the truck exploded with Max still in it."

"Oh Robert."

"I called dad because I didn't know what to do. When he arrived he was furious and blamed me for all of it. That is when he said he'd sort it with the police but then he told me I had to go. I didn't fit in the village and I needed to just go away and never come back. He didn't offer me any money or a chance to go home and pack some clothes. I had to leave with only what I was wearing and what I had in my pockets. Dad never batted an eye. Didn't say good bye or hug me or anything. Just coldly told me to go and never return to Emmerdale ever."

It was the first time Annie had heard the entire story.

"I had about 70 quid in my pocket, my phone, my car and the clothes on my back. That was it. I lived on the streets in Leeds for a week then I met Clive. He was a university student at the time and working at a shabby all night diner. He worked the third shift and he'd cook me something to eat and he saw I was living on the street so he didn't make me pay. Some nights I'd just hang out in the diner with him. It usually wasn't that busy. Anyway, one thing led to another and I had developed a crush on Clive. He was cute and gay but not out. He came from a good family and was afraid of what his parents would say if he told them he was gay. We continued to hang out and we became good friends. He let me move in to his flat. He was always looking out for me. He helped me get a job at the same diner. But he wasn't always there so I got myself into jams once in awhile and he'd always eventually come and get me out of whatever trouble I was in. Clive got accepted into law school in Manchester and moved there. I eventually followed. I got a couple of bartender jobs as well as a couple of laborer jobs. Then I met Lawrence White and well the rest was history after that. I went to work for him shortly after."

"And how did that happen exactly. Big time wealthy businessman and a kid pretty much living on the street?"

"Simple. He saw me at the bar I worked and he fancied me and I let him think he had a chance after I figured out who he was."

"Robert, don't tell me you whored yourself."

"Pretty much. Lawrence was a complicated man. I learned about him and used it against him. He had been in prison for being gay when he was younger. He was still interested in men and he had his eye on me. I was nice to him and he offered me a job. He took me under his wing and I learned his business. It turned out I was good at selling farm equipment and good at putting deals together. So yeah, I played Lawrence to get a job but then I earned every bit of my keep after that. I made that man a lot of money. Then I met his daughters and I went for it."

"I turned into a total prat. Loving the money, the power, the cars, everything. Then Lawrence decided to buy Home Farm and moved us all to Emmerdale and I met Aaron."

"I wish I would have met the lad. He sounds like a wonderful man."

"He was. He is I mean. He was the first person to know all of me, warts and all, and still want to be with me. He saw right through my bullshit and still loved me even though I gave him a thousands reasons not to."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I was still with Chrissie White and afraid to leave her because I was afraid of admitting who I was and who I loved."

"Oh my poor Robert. That had to be hard."

"What was hard was watching how cruel I was to Aaron. I treated him badly. Did some really retched things but he still loved me despite it all. I didn't deserve it."

"But I got to ask, if you two were so loved up how did this last mess all come about."

"Oh gran. It would take until you turn 100 for me to tell you all of that."

"Then just the cliff notes dear."

"Chrissie White's sister Rebecca had been in love with me for years. And, yes I use to sleep with her for the fun of it years ago but I was never serious with her. There were some screwed up things happening with the White's and she moved to Emmerdale to make sure she was still in her dad's will. Me and Aaron were engaged but Rebecca was determined to steel me away. She made plays for me and she did things to make Aaron worry that something was going on behind his back. I was never able to convince him there wasn't because of his own insecurities from his own past history. It got so bad that at one point I briefly gave up and took my ring off and broke up with him. I only stayed broken up with him for maybe four hours but that is all it took for him to get drunk, beat a guy up badly and get arrested for GBH."

"Robert."

"Because of his past history they threw the book at him and he got 12 months in prison and I was left behind to take care of his little sister both of our businesses, the home we were building and finding a solicitor that would take on an appeal for his sentence. I struggled with it all. Chas, Aaron's mum, went away to help with another Dingle family matter, Vic was trying to have a baby herself and Aaron's sister was struggling with everything. I was struggling with handling it all. Aaron was struggling in prison. The other inmates found out he was gay and they were giving him daily beatings and he wasn't telling me. Aaron started using drugs in prison to make it easier to survive. I had one person that was talking to me everyday being what I thought was a friend and that was Rebecca White. Then I found out Aaron was using drugs and we got into a big fight about it on my next visit and he told me we were done, over with. I shouldn't have believed him but I did because everyone that had been important to me had thrown me out eventually. I went home and got drunk. Next thing I knew Rebecca had showed up at the house and the next morning I was naked in bed and there was a note from her telling me she had a good time. Later that day she asked me if I had broken it off with Aaron yet. I was completely confused but finally realized we must have slept with each other. I was devastated that I would do that to Aaron. I told her I wasn't leaving Aaron and that we would work through our problems. She got mad at me and said I used her."

Annie just shook her head. She had seen it happen a hundred times over the years. The poor boy never saw it coming.

"Chas came home the next day and I immediately confessed to her what had happened. She blew up and kicked me out and was off to the prison to tell Aaron. I told her if anyone told Aaron it would be me so I went with her. Aaron was a mess that day. Chas saw what horrible shape he was in and in the end she wouldn't let me confess. Told me I should never tell him. It would be our dirty secret. Then Rebecca told me a couple of weeks later she was pregnant and it was mine even though I knew she had been sleeping with other guys. I demanded she get an abortion and she agreed that was what she wanted too. Aaron's appeal came through and he got out of prison after 6 weeks and soon after that I couldn't lie anymore and I told him what happened with her. He got mad obviously and kicked me out but then after seeing his counselor we talked and he forgave me and said he wanted to work it out between us. Then we found out a few days later that Rebecca hadn't gotten an abortion and that started the end of me and Aaron. He couldn't handle the thought there was going to be a kid now that tied Rebecca to me and quite frankly neither could I. We tried for another 6 weeks but eventually Aaron just couldn't do it and he ended things with me and gave me his ring back and kicked me out of my home."

"My poor boy."

"I went off the deep end getting drunk every night. Eventually I decided to take my frustrations out on the White's and decided I was going to ruin their business and make them pay. At the same time Lachlan White was mad at his granddad and decided to kill him. He shot him and then was able to frame me before I saw him coming."

"At the trial everyone sided with the White's including Diane, Vic, Aaron, everyone. They all testified against me and I knew I was screwed. I was found guilty and given a life sentence."

Annie just shook her head. She couldn't believe how this all was happening back in Yorkshire and she never knew.

"Rebecca gave birth and I still really don't know all of the specifics but around Christmas it came out that I wasn't the father of her baby. Another bloke in the village was. The half brother of Adam, Vic's husband. So Vic was still going to be an aunt to the kid but not because of me. I don't know all of the specifics but from what I found out no one really cared I had been lied to. Don't think Aaron even cared at that point because they all still thought I had murdered Lawrence. Then I guess Rebecca finally had to admit her and I never slept together. There had been some big blow out and she admitted she had played me from the beginning. By then I was already in prison and I really don't know if anyone cared anymore."

"When it all came out the baby's dad threatened to take custody away and Rebecca and Chrissie decided they would just run away to Australia with the baby. They forced Lachlan to go with them by paying his girlfriend to break up with him. The babies dad found out and kidnapped his kid from Rebecca and I guess there was some kind of car chase because of it. They crashed into an oncoming lorry that Lachlan caused on purpose killing his mum Chrissie and Rebecca ended up with some kind of brain damage. Lachlan survived. Over the course of the spring and summer the guilt got to him as well as the fear people were going to find out what he did and he ended up killing more people to keep his secret, including Rebecca. Eventually when he was caught he admitted at his trail that Lawrence had been the first person he killed and his mum, Chrissie, had helped him frame me for it. It was easy to verify his confession because he had kept evidence that proved it to use against his mum if he ever needed it. So, once the police verified his confession I was released and well, here I am now."

It was the first time Annie had heard the complete story and it broke her heart. She could tell her grandson was still struggling to put his life back together and she wasn't sure how much she could help him. She just wasn't able to do as much as she use to. Not at her current age. But she was sure going to give it a go.

"So have you not talked to anyone back home? Victoria? Diane? Aaron?"

"No, I can't. I'm not ready. They all told the jury I was probably guilty and should go to prison. I'm no where near ready to forgive any of them for that. My entire family in Emmerdale didn't believe in me and turned their back on me without a second thought. Not a single one of them sought me out to hear my side of the story. Just bought what the White's were selling hook, line and sinker. That's a little tough to accept. The only one of them I was willing to forgive was Olivia, Aaron's 16 year old sister who lied to the court to make me look worse."

"Why on earth did you forgive her if she lied?"

"Because I understood her. I broke her and I broke my promise to her. The three of us were suppose to be a family and I had ruined that and she was heartbroken. She had never really had a family until she came to live with me and Aaron the previous year. Her and I started off rocky in the beginning but we became very close. She felt almost like a daughter to me as much as a sister. I loved her and wanted to protect her and then this all happened and I was just another adult that hurt her and left her alone. So I got why she was so mad and lashed back by lying and making me sound even worse. I understood and I wasn't upset with her for doing it. So when the truth came out she got arrested for perjury. After I got released I went to see the judge and pleaded that they didn't send Liv to youth offenders. I explained everything. Anyway from what I heard the judge didn't lock her up so at least something positive came out of all of this."

"You know Robert, I don't think you are going to be able to move forward until you face your family back home. You are going to have to forgive them or get some final closure so you can move on. You do know that don't you?"

"Yes, I know that but I'm not ready to do that yet. You know I saw Aaron and Liv right before I came here."

"Really? How did that go?"

"Oh, we didn't talk. It was on the street in Hotten outside of the courthouse. I was still in town after meeting with the judge right before Liv's sentencing. I came out of a coffee shop with Clive and we were getting into his car when there they were across the street at the cross walk. I just stared at them for a moment. Since Liv was with Aaron I knew the judge had released her. I was happy about that. I'm pretty sure I smiled and nodded before getting into the car. They tried to catch up to me but we pulled away and drove off before they could. I wasn't ready to talk to them yet. I flew down here a couple of days later and well, here we are now. But I know eventually I will need to talk to them. Victoria and Diane too even though I really don't care about either one of them at the moment."

"So what would you say if you saw Aaron today?"

"I don't know. It's been over a year. Mostly likely we're both different people today. Don't even know if I feel the same about him anymore. It's probably the same with him. Heck, he's probably got somebody new already. I mean it has been 15 months and I was suppose to be sent away for life. Why wouldn't he have moved on and found someone new? It would make sense if he had."

"True but I guess that is why you have to talk. You don't know for sure until then." 

"You're right. But regardless of what is going on with Aaron I still have to work out my own feelings. Even if he wanted me back, I'm just not sure."

"You will be eventually dear. You will be. When the time comes to meet I have a feeling you'll know."

\----------

Eventually Robert and Annie were all talked out about family and life. It had been three days of non stop conversation about everything good and bad and it had finally taken a toll on both of them. They'd both had enough. Neither wanted to continue the reflection on their lives so it was time to enjoy the sun and the village. They spent time on the beach and on their balcony. They would go on drives and explore the region. Robert had wanted to go into Barcelona but Annie just wasn't up to that so they explored the mountains around them as well as the various seaside villages. The found some local wineries. Over the next four days they had a marvelous time as grandmother and grandson. They reconnected and became family again. In the end Robert realized that was what he needed more than anything. Someone who was just there with him and enjoying life with him. They still once in awhile talked about Emmerdale and Annie would bring up Robert's future plans and what he intended to do. Robert never told his gran that he didn't need to worry about work right away. He never told her he was minted and set for life. She knew he got some compensation from the government but that was all. So she pressed her grandson on his plans once he was done laying on the beach in Spain.

"I really don't know what I want to do. Technically I still own shares in two businesses back in Emmerdale but I'm not sure how interested I am in either of them anymore. I suppose I will have to figure that out and either get back involved with them or sell my shares. That is something I will have to figure out when I go back."

"So where do you want to live because I get the feeling it's not the village."

"I can't live there. At least not right now. I'm not ready to deal with the gossips and everything else with everyone. So I don't know yet where I'd like to live."

"And what about Victoria? You can't ignore her forever."

"Well she is going to get ignored for a while longer. What she said at the trial probably hurt more than anything. Even more than what Aaron did. I'm no where near ready to address that with her. Plus I'm guessing she is still around the baby and that is the last thing I need to be around. I know her to well. She will expect me to just get back in the swing of things and just forget everything that happened and move on. Be fine with it all and get on with it. She doesn't understand just how much that irritates me."

"She always was way to much like Jack for her own good. I'm surprised she ever got a man to settle down with her because she is just way to bossy."

"So she doesn't remind you of yourself at that age just a little?" Robert is smiling at his grandmother.

"OK, I might have been just a little bit demanding when I was younger." She watches Robert raise an eyebrow at her. "OK, a lot demanding. There, you happy." Robert leans over and kisses his gran on the check.

"Yes, very. I got my gran to admit that she to is demanding and bossy. An obvious trait of every Sugden woman."

Robert and his grandmother had another day together before it was time for her to return home. They made the most of it and that night instead of going out to dinner Robert wanted to cook for her and they had a lovely meal on the balcony. They promised to stay in touch with each other on a regular basis. Robert promised her he would get his life back on track and he promised he would come visit her soon. Maybe at Christmas or New Year.

\----------

The next day the car came for Annie and she was gone. Now the real work came. No longer did Robert have Clive or Annie to fawn over him. Now it was just him and his own thoughts. He couldn't put it off any longer. Now it was time to start figuring out what was going to be next for Robert Sugden.

He spent the day at the beach. Even went for a swim in the sea despite the fall chill in the air. He hung out at the beach bar with some of the locals he had gotten acquainted with before he took a walk down the beach to think. At the last minute he decided to head to Sitges and have a night out. Once there he spent the night checking out some of the bars. He ended up meeting a couple of guys that he exchanged numbers with and then got talked into going to the dance club. After to many whiskey's he found himself cutting loose on the dance floor with whatever guys were around. More than one man took the opportunity to feel him up and have their hands down his pants but he didn't care. After a couple of weeks of seriousness with his gran and his solicitor, after everything else he finally was alone and letting loose just a little and surprisingly it felt good. He was tempted more than once to head off with someone but he had stayed clear headed enough to not do that. No random sex in the back room. Not tonight anyway.

The sun was starting to come up over the sea as the taxi dropped him off at his building. It had been a long time since he'd done an all nighter in the clubs and he knew he was going to feel it later but right now all he wanted was his bed and to sleep off the night.

\----------

He was slowly coming out of the deep sleep he was in. There was a noise that he couldn't register. What was that knocking. Suddenly his eyes opened when he realized someone was knocking on his front door. He climbed out of bed realizing he had a horrible headache and he eyes were not completely functioning. He found a pair of shorts to slip on and wearing nothing else he found his way downstairs to the door as he heard the knocking one more time.

"OK, OK... I'm coming." He glanced at the clock and saw it was now 3pm. He'd slept nine hours and felt like he could sleep another nine. It was obvious he was no longer the 22 year old who did the all nighters in Manchester years ago.

As he got to his front door he suddenly was curious who would be knocking on his door and how did they get buzzed in from the lobby? Who knew he was here.

"I'm here, what can I....." As he opened the door his entire body came to a complete stop. He couldn't speak and he wasn't even sure if he was breathing.

"Hiya Rob"

"Aaron? What the fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet chapter. You might have picked up that Robert is pretty vague in his telling of what happened to Annie. It's more of a 30,000 ft. view of what happened. Not a lot of the detail that no one would be comfortable telling their gran, including Robert. We'll hear more detail of events in later chapters. Hope this chapter wasn't to boring and as usual, thanks for reading. As the last paragraph suggests, it is now going to start to get interesting now that Aaron has showed up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has shown up at Robert's in Spain. This chapter is about Aaron's first day with Robert in Spain. This is the first time they will be together since before Aaron help send Robert to prison. Will this be the start of their reconciliation or the necessary closure of their former relationship which will allow both of them to walk away and begin their lives again without the other being presence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the longest chapter to date in the story. There were a lot of things to cover in Aaron's first day in Spain with Robert.

He was positive he was dreaming. It was the only logical explanation. But the pounding in his head was telling him otherwise. This was real. He was suffering from a horrible hang over and his ex husband, a man who helped send him to prison, was standing at his door with a bag over his shoulder.

"Do I get to come in or do I need to go?" The dark haired man had a unsure expression on his face but he suddenly realized Robert was still half asleep and not sure if this is real. "I'm really here Rob. This isn't a dream. Or maybe you would consider it a nightmare..... now."

Robert finally shakes himself out of his stupor and stands to the side and waves Aaron into the condo.

"It looks like I caught you had a bad time. You alone?"

Unsure what Aaron is asking him. "What, yeah. Yes, Of course I'm alone. I just... I was out last night, and had way to much to drink."

"Enjoying yourself in Spain then I see." Aaron said with a smile hoping he sounded friendly.

"What? No. It's actually the first night, no second night in almost three weeks that I have gone out. What does that matter anyway? And more importantly, why are you here Aaron?"

"I was invited"

"What? By who?"

"Clive"

"Why?"

Aaron could see nothing was registering with Robert and this conversation was pointless..

"You need coffee Robert. You have the stuff here so I can make you coffee?" Aaron didn't wait for an answer as he put his bag down and walked over to the kitchen. The coffee maker was on the counter. Now he just had to find the coffee and the filters. It only took opening a couple of cabinets before he found both and within the minute he had a pot of coffee started. Robert was still just standing there watching with a shocked look on his face like he wasn't believing that this was happening. Aaron couldn't help but get a little smirk on his face. This wasn't exactly the way he expected to come face to face with his ex husband again but just three days ago he wasn't expecting to be face to face with him at all any time soon, if ever, so what's the old saying, beggars can't be choosy.

Aaron found two mugs in another cabinet and poured each of them a coffee when it was ready. Robert hadn't moved an inch this whole time nor had he said a word. In shock was probably the best description for the man. But he looked good. Aaron had to give him that. He was thinner than Aaron remembered him being but he was more buffed out. He had noticed it that day on the street in Hotten and now seeing Robert shirtless and only in a pair of shorts it was obvious. His arms and shoulders and chest were well defined and Robert had abs. Six of them in fact. That is the first time Aaron ever remembers being able to see defined abs on Robert. His legs, especially his thighs, also looked worked out and defined more than Aaron could remember. The man was as beautiful as ever and he'd been in the sun enough to have that golden glow that Robert always got after getting a lot of sun.

"You can move and speak Robert. Come on sit down."

"Robert. Hey. Sit down."

Robert has to once again shake himself out of just staring into space to realize that Aaron Dingle is actually standing in his leased condo in Spain. 

"You never said Aaron. Why are you here."

"I wanted to see you. Is that wrong?"

"Why? That makes no sense."

"What do you mean? Considering everything that has happened I think it makes perfect sense."

Robert is still completely confused. None of this is registering with him. He isn't even sure he wants to see Aaron and why would Aaron want to see him. Let alone travel to Spain to see him. Surely he has another life since he was sent away.

"I'm sorry Aaron but none of this is making any sense to me."

"OK, obviously you weren't expecting me and you're hung over big time. I don't know why and that's not important but I did come to Spain to see you and hopefully you would want to see me and we could talk. Clive seemed to think it would be a good idea."

"You keep mentioning Clive. How do you know him?"

"He showed up at the scrap yard three days ago. He had booked me a airline ticket, reserved a car service and a hotel room for me here. He thought we needed to talk to each other and clear the air."

"So what. You just came because Clive told you to?"

"No, I wanted to. I'm pretty sure Paddy tracked Clive down. Paddy and I had been talking last week about everything. He knew I really wanted to talk to you but I didn't know where you were or if you'd even be interested in seeing me. I didn't have a clue on how to track you down. Paddy suggested your solicitor but I didn't know his name. I guess Paddy did the research to find out Clive's name and he went to see him in Leeds. A few days later Clive showed up at the scrap yard and told me that he booked this trip for me. He said he didn't think you were going to move forward until we talked things out. I'm sorry if this comes as a complete surprise to you. I can go if you want me to."

Robert took in everything Aaron just said. He was surprised that Clive went behind his back but then again he wasn't surprised as he started to remember their last conversation here in this condo before Clive went back to Leeds.

"No, you don't need to go. Not yet anyway. But you do need to sit here and wait while I go take a quick shower and then I need food. I'm starving."

"You have food in the fridge? I'll cook you a fry up if you have the stuff while you shower."

"I think the fridge is pretty empty after gran left yesterday but you can look and see what's left. If you don't find what you want you can improvise or we can just go to the tapas bar across the street on the beach. Your call. I'll be back in a bit."

With that Robert retreated up to his bedroom he almost didn't make it into his room before the panic attack started. He had to sit down and focus on his breathing for a moment to calm himself down. It took a few moments but he was finally calm enough that his breathing returned to normal.

"What are you playing at mate? Why is Aaron currently in my condo?"

"He showed up then did he? Good, but if he is there why are you calling me?"

As soon as he had his breathing back under control Robert had called Clive to find out what his friend was doing making arrangements for Aaron here in Spain with him.

"What were you thinking sending him down here without asking me first? I have no clue what to do."

"You do what you told me a couple of weeks ago what you wanted to do. You sort it out with him and either found a new path for the two of you to take together or you both find closure and the strength to walk away."

"It's that easy is it? Of course it is to you sitting up there in Leeds."

"I never said that. When we talked about it down there we both said it wouldn't be easy but you knew it had to be done."

"Yes, but on my terms. When I'm ready. Not when you decide."

"Robert, I want my friend back. That arrogant cocky asshole with the biggest heart I've ever seen. The one that will do anything for those he loves. I miss that bloke."

"That bloke got framed for murder and got sent to prison where he died somewhere east of York."

"I don't believe that. He's still here. I'm talking to him now. He just has to stick his hands down his pants and find his balls again."

"Ewwwww... And people pay you good money for advice like that?"

"No, they pay me good money to get them out of life sentences. Finding your balls is totally free advice I give to my best mate. Now instead of talking to me in secret get out there and start talking to Aaron. A little hint. He might not have been banged up in prison but this past year hasn't been a bed of roses for him either. Plus, I know for a fact he is just as scared as you are right now with the exact same questions. So he doesn't have the upper hand here. Just remember that Rob and if things do get to intense for you then call me or just walk away and tell him you can't talk right then. He'll get it. He knows as well as anyone what you've been through. He'll be sensitive to that I'm sure. You know he will.... Come on, we're talking about Aaron here. Your Aaron."

"You're right. As usual, you're right. Thanks."

After ending the call Robert looked into the mirror for a moment before heading into the en suite to take a quick shower. All the while his mind continued to whirl a mile a minute trying to figure out what Aaron was here to tell him. What did Aaron want? Did he fly to Spain to tell him not to return to Emmerdale because no one wanted him there? Is he here to tell him he has a new life now with someone else and doesn't want Robert around? How does Aaron feel about him, about them, about everything? Then Robert started to think of all the questions he had and he realized he did have a lot of questions himself he needed answered so maybe this did need to happen. So, with that Robert took a big breath and headed back out.

Aaron had heard. He knows a panic attack when he hears one and he could hear Robert was starting to have one as he went up the stairs to what Aaron assumed was his bedroom. He decided to head up the stairs himself to make sure Robert was alright. He had his hand on the handle ready to go in and help Robert when he heard his breathing go back to normal. He dropped his hand off the door handle ready to go back down to the kitchen but then he heard Robert begin to talk. He knew he shouldn't but he continued to stand by the bedroom door and listen. Of course he could only here Robert's side of the conversation but he was fairly certain he was talking on the phone to Clive. Robert was upset that he was here. He told Clive he didn't have the right to interfere and that he wanted to do this on his terms. When he was ready. Clive must have been giving him a pep talk reminding him he was Robert Sugden when, what finally broke Aaron's heart, he heard Robert tell Clive that guy got framed for murder, sent to prison and died there.

Aaron couldn't listen to anymore. His heart was breaking. This was going to be harder than he thought. This wasn't the cocky arrogant Robert he knew and fell in love with. The man in that bedroom was what was left of that man after he, the White's, his family, Robert's family, pretty much the entire village had tossed him out with the trash and sent him to prison. Suddenly Aaron wasn't sure himself if he had the strength to get through this visit and the needed conversation.

When Robert came back down he found Aaron sitting at the kitchen island with a beer. 

"Sorry, I saw them in the fridge and helped myself."

"No.... no, that's fine."

"Unfortunately I didn't find much of anything else to cook you a proper fry up so I was thinking you mentioned the place on the beach? If that's alright that is. I'm sort of looking forward to seeing the beach anyway."

"Sure, that's fine. Just leave your stuff here for now. You'll probably want to dump the hoodie too. You're no longer in Yorkshire. I'm pretty sure you won't need it." Considering Robert had put on a tan pair of shorts and a blue and white striped polo shirt and his flip flops he knew Aaron was going to be uncomfortable in his black jeans, black long sleeve tee shirt and running shoes but he didn't say anything because this was how Aaron always dressed.

Aaron put his bag, hoodie and the rest of his stuff next to the sofa while Robert made sure he had his wallet, keys and sunglasses before they headed out. Neither spoke as they stepped out of the building and walked across the street to the beach and out to Zero bar where they got a table under the shade made from a palm leaf roof. Robert smiled at the man and wife that ran this little open air beachside bar. "Hola Sylvio and Claudia". Mario, one of the regular wait staff came to take their order .

"Beer?" Robert is asking Aaron who nods yes.

"Dos cervecas" Robert tells Mario holding up two fingers.

"Estralla's"

"Si"

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to order for you or do you want a menu?"

"No, I trust you. Go ahead and order for me and yes, I'm hungry."

Mario returns with their bottles of beer and Robert places their order. "Tortilla Espanola, Gambas al Ajillo, Croquetas de Jamon, Calamares a la Romana and Patatas Bravas. Uno cada Por favor." Robert finished by pointing his finger back and forth between him and Aaron. "Gracias Mario."

Aaron is half smiling. "So what did you just order us? I was hoping I wouldn't need to speak to much Spanish down here since I don't know any. Didn't know you could speak it that well either."

"Most places you won't. Really don't have to here either. Mario knows enough English but it is just easier when I'm at a place like this that I can speak in their native language. Half assed at least. I started learning Spanish after gran moved down here and I stayed with her for awhile after mum died. Just kept learning over the years as I used it when I came to visit her. It helps because when you are at some places like this that are off the beaten path you will need a little more Spanish knowledge. But, in the more popular places they all speak English. And what did I order us? I ordered us each a one egg Spanish omlet, some grilled garlic shrimp, fried calamari, some slices of a local Spanish ham and the Spanish version of chips."

"Sounds good." Aaron nodded before taking a drink of his beer that Mario had just brought them.

"Did you have a good trip down?"

"Yes, it went without a hitch. Direct flight from Leeds on Jet2 and there was a car waiting for me at the airport that brought me straight to yours and I have a hotel reservation at Hotel Ribes Roges."

"Wow, Clive thought of everything. Your hotel is only like three blocks away from here. This is actually the Ribes Roges Beach we are at right now. I've never been in the hotel but it looks like a nice little family run place. There is actually a Tex-Mex restaurant next door to it I've wanted to try but haven't yet."

"That's good to know. So have you been keeping busy down here so far." It's obvious that neither man has a clue what to say or do so they are having a boring civil conversation like two strangers would have.

"It has been. I've been down here just over three weeks. My first week was just laying low, hanging out and getting the lay of the land. Found some local restaurants and bars, the local market, coffee shop, regular shops. All the places I would need. Looked around Vilanova a bit. Then Clive came down for 4-5 days to take care of some business with me but I think he came mainly to have a bit of fun. We went up to Barcelona and Sitges to get out some and to let Clive let his hair down. Then he arranged to have my gran come over from where she lives. We spent a week together and she just left yesterday morning in fact. That's how I ended up going out last night on my own up to Sitges and it turned into more of an all nighter than I had planed thus only waking up when you knocked."

"Sorry about that?"

"No problem. I needed to get up. Couldn't sleep the whole day away."

It wasn't much longer that their food was served which gave them something else to focus on instead of struggling to find things to say to each other.

"These are really good. Small but good."

"You can order more if you want or even try some of the other things they make."

"No this good for now. I'm gonna need to rely on you to tell me what to try."

"So how's Liv?"

"She's really good thanks to you. We weren't expecting you to speak to the judge but I hope you know how grateful both of us are that you did."

"When I saw you that day I assumed she didn't have to go to youth offenders?"

"No, the judge listened to you and was quite impressed with what you told her. She never told us everything you spoke to her about but you left an impression on her. Anyway Liv got time served plus 200 hours of community service plus the requirement of meeting with the judge once a week like you had asked. She started the community service a week ago and today will be her second meet with the judge."

"I'm glad. She didn't need to serve any time. There was already enough pain and hurt from the whole ordeal. It didn't need to continue. It was time for it to stop and for some healing to start."

Aaron just watched Robert's face as he spoke. His eyes were still somewhat empty. He could tell Robert was still lost and hadn't found his bearings yet. But he also felt a peace radiate off the man. A peace and calmness. This was something new that he had never seen or felt from Robert before. It wasn't like a happy peace but more of a acceptance peace that what happens will happen and Robert was not going to try to control everything. Aaron wasn't sure if he liked that look on Robert. It was very foreign to not have the blonde man being in complete control of everything around him or at least think he was in control of everything.

"Speaking of healing. Are you?"

Robert had no clue how to answer that. It was such a loaded question but since talking to Clive on the phone he had decided he had to just be honest with Aaron. That's all he could be and then let the chips fall where they may.

"Maybe a little. I had a good week with gran. We talked a lot about a lot of different stuff. It was good and it was needed after everything. When Clive was here he was just as interested in letting his hair down a bit as he was in making sure I could do the same. It made me realize this whole journey was hard for him too. But other than that not much other healing has gone on yet. But, I didn't expect it to happen that quick either. A month on the beach in Spain doesn't completely erase my past 20 months does it?"

"Probably not. And, in regards to that...." Robert knew what Aaron was about to say.

"Don't. Please don't say it Aaron. I know you or at least I did know you and I think I know. It happened. Can't change it. But I know if we could.... but we can't so I would just as soon not hear any pity or sympathy or sorrow. Maybe at some point down the road I'll need to let it rip and break someone's jaw or legs because the anger will be there but not right now. Please."

Aaron had to turn away for a moment to wipe a tear from his eyes. He could hear the sadness in Robert's voice and it broke his heart but he wanted to honor Rob's wishes but not show how it was affecting him so he had a quick look out to the sea.

"This really is a beautiful place. The sea and sand." Aaron turned back to look at Robert with a small smile which caused a nod to come from the older man. 

"Have you talked to anybody else from the village since you got out?"

"No, not hardly. Who would I talk to?"

"Vic? Diane?" Aaron asked.

"NO, and they are pretty far down my priority list too. If I need to talk to family I have gran to talk to." Aaron was surprised to hear that and he was surprised just how adamant Robert was about not speaking to his sister or step mum.

"I don't know Rob, I think...."

"NO. end of and if you came down here to try to tell me I have to make up with my sister then you can take your ass back to Yorkshire right now."

"OK then." Aaron holds up his hands in front of him in a self defense posture. "At least I struck a nerve and they still work. I was beginning to wonder if you were alive or just a zombie."

Robert actually let out a little half laugh with Aaron's joke.

"And I got a laugh out of you to boot. I'm batting a thousand so far."

"Is that what that was. It's been about 16 months since I've had anything to laugh or smile about . Sort of forgotten what those are." A sad comment that didn't go unnoticed by Aaron.

Robert ordered another round of beers for the two of them. 

"So are you going to tell me why specifically you're here?" Robert finally was starting to feel comfortable enough to bring up the stuff he knows they need to talk about.

"I'm pretty sure you already know the answer to that question. I'm guessing you've known we need to talk just as much as I've known since everything came out."

"Doesn't mean it's easy though does it?" That actually got a laugh out of Aaron.

"No, it's not easy. Especially when your embarrassed and ashamed and disappointed in yourself." That comment actually made Robert turn and look directly into Aaron's eyes. It wasn't what he was expecting to hear because he wasn't sure which one of them he was talking about.

"Yes Robert that is exactly what I am. I'm embarrassed, ashamed and disappointed in myself."

"Why? You weren't to know."

"But, I did though didn't I."

"How do you get that?"

"Because you told me didn't you? So yes, I knew." Robert thought for a moment after that comment.

"Didn't stop you though did it?" Aaron took that little shot from Robert without a second thought.

"No it didn't and that's why I'm all those things. I had no reason not to believe you and yet I let everyone convince me otherwise. I let Liv's anger dictate my actions and for as long as I live Robert I will never forgive myself. I might not have been able to convince the jury in the end but you would of known I believed."

"Aaron, don't."

"No Robert you have to let me say my peace and then I'll let you."

"Then I suggest we don't do it here. I'm not really wanting to bare my soul in front of Mario and the others here."

"Then let's go back to yours. That balcony looked awful inviting."

Before walking back to Robert's they went and stuck their toes in the sea.

"I hope you brought some swim trunks. It would be a shame if you wasted the opportunity to swim in the sea while you're down here." Robert was smiling at Aaron.

"It's a little to late in the year to go swimming in the sea isn't it? It's the first week in November, not exactly swimming season."

"You're probably right but still you can't come to Spain and not test the waters of the sea."

Once they got back to the condo Robert grabbed them a couple of beers before they went out on the balcony and picked up where they left it on the beach.

"I had no reason not to believe you Robert. Especially since I was there the previous year when those two did the exact same thing to Andy."

"But the damage was already done Aaron. You had already lost faith in me after Rebecca."

"No Robert, I hadn't lost faith in you. I forgave you because I understood. I walked away not because I was mad at you. I did it because I was self harming again and I attacked you. I had to sort myself out."

"Yeah, and I caused that didn't I?"

"We both caused it because we suck at talking to each other. Neither of us were telling each other how we really felt. No wait I take that back. You were telling me how you felt but I wasn't listening to you because of my self doubt and you didn't cause that. I already had that long before I ever met you. My self doubt came from years of abuse from Gordon and being abandoned by my mum when I was 8 and again when I was 16. I was fucked up long before us happened but yes, some of our crap didn't help my mental health either."

"I treated you like shit so many times." It was obvious Robert was thinking back during their affair days. "I was to scared to admit who I was and determined to continue to pretend I was the big shot I acted like I was."

"Yes, but you were also the guy that was always there for me when I needed you. You were the guy who knew exactly what to say to help me through a problem. You were the guy that helped me through the most difficult thing I've ever had to go through. You were the guy who found my sister for me. You were the guy that saved me from dying not once but twice. You were the guy who kept everything together while I was in prison with no help from anyone. You were the guy that built me and Liv a home and you were the guy that got me out of prison early. And, you were the guy who loved me more than anyone had ever loved me before. In my book, all of that far outweighed all of the other stuff that happened." 

"But none of that ended up mattering did it when the shit hit the fan did it? None of that mattered when you had to put your neck on the line for me did it? In the end all the things I had done to hurt you ended up mattering more than whatever good things I might have done. And, that's a fact from where I sit. I can't go back and undo everything that has led us to talking on this balcony right now. I just have to accept that I've ruined so much and I'm truly sorry Aaron that you got caught in the middle of Hurricane Robert. I should have never returned to Emmerdale when I did. Nothing good ever happens. I should of stayed away like my dad told me too. But, I've learned my lesson now. I won't be making that mistake again."

Aaron can now see so much of the hurt buried in Robert. He's trying to act all cool and he's doing fine but under that layer is a man in turmoil. Still hurting from everything that happened. Still hurting that no one stood up and fought for him. And he's right, no one did. We all failed Robert once again. Once again he was sent away in hopes he would never be able to return. My God, how is Robert even willing to talk to him now. And, of course Robert would never want to return to Emmerdale. Why would anyone want to if they were in his shoes. Why would he volunteer to return to the village that has constantly knocked him down and kicked him out. It is a stark realization Aaron isn't sure how to deal with.

"Robert, I'm not sure if you'll like me asking this or if you'll even be able to answer but it is something that has been on my mind since things started coming out. Why did you assume you had slept with Rebecca?"

It wasn't the question that Robert was expecting. Far from it. There were so many other things he expected Aaron to ask him and he may still but this was not the lead off question he was expecting.

"Because it is what I do I guess."

"No, I'm not accepting that answer. It's to easy and doesn't make you dig a little. So, I'll ask you again. Why did you assume you had? Did you want to?"

Robert sat there for a couple of minutes without speaking as his mind went back to that day. He wasn't sure how to answer. What did Aaron want to hear? How much truth should he share. Finally he decided once again that the truth needed to be told regardless of what happened afterwards. At this point there was nothing that had to be saved.

"That's a tough one to answer."

"I assumed so. That is why I asked it. I really want to know what all happened that night. I never asked you before and you never said."

"I was in so much turmoil that day before I visited you in prison. I was not coping well without you. I wasn't sleeping. I was trying to keep everything together. I was trying to take care of Liv and Noah. I was doing all this research for the solicitor that I didn't understand and I was worried sick about you after I found out my actions outed you in there. Then the previous day when I get to the prison and they said you were unavailable for a visit it scared me and I started thinking the worst. Then Liv told me about the drugs and I lost it. Literally lost it. I was so mad when I got to the prison. All I could think about was that you were going to fuck up the appeal and end up having to serve all 12 months. Maybe even the 18 that you had originally been given. Then you were as high as a kite. All I could think about was why was I busting my butt for you because obviously you didn't care. I had outed you and because of that you no longer cared."

"Robert, it wasn't...."

"No, you asked so I'm telling you. So let me. You just didn't care. You said a bunch of stuff that hurt. You literally shrugged your shoulders and said she's tough, she'll survive when I told you what all Liv was dealing with. You told me I was the one that should be in prison, not you because I was the one that had actually killed someone. Then you told me I was useless to you now. There was no reason for me to keep coming around because I couldn't do anything to help you now. You told me I needed to go and not come back. It was over. Then, I never got a chance to respond because you got up and went back to your cell. That told me that you'd rather be in there facing what you were facing instead out there with me. That devastated me more than I ever thought it could. I was distraught and heart broken when I left the prison. In a complete shattered state. I bought a bottle of whiskey before leaving Hotten and I had already drank almost half of it by the time I got to Emmerdale. I'm surprised I didn't get into a wreck coming home or get pulled over. But I made it to the village and at that point I had gone from being sad and heart broken to drunk and furious with you. I was thinking, if you were willing to throw everything away then fuck you Aaron Dingle, I can do it to. Bigger and better and way more dramatic. By the time I got to the mill I was ready to do anything, anything that would make you hurt a hundred times worse than I was feeling at that moment. Adam was still working at the mill when I got there. He saw just how drunk I was and he tried to find out what was wrong but I chased him away. Then I went to our bedroom and destroyed it before I sat there and drank some more. I text Bex to come over. I'm pretty sure at that point I just wanted someone to talk to and she had been the only person in the village that had actually talked to me as a friend since you were gone. Not even my sister had been there for me unless she was just bossing me around and telling me to suck up it and stop being sad and upset. After texting Rebecca I remember her showing up and I remember being pissed at you and telling her I was. I think I told her that you said we were over. I even remember telling her I was never going to fall in love again because love just makes you a mug and look foolish in the end. But then, the next thing I remember is waking up the next morning in bed naked. My clothes were scattered around the room and there was a note next to the bed."

"I had a great time last night. I'll give you some time so you can go to Aaron and end it like you said you were going to. I'll see you later then."

"I had no idea what she was talking about in that note at first but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out did it. I was naked, she was happy. She finally got what she wanted and I felt sick. Pissed at myself. What had I done. I got dressed and went back to the pub. Liv was there and that is when I found out that she had just got kicked out of school for fighting. This was just two days after paying her 700quid fine for missing classes and then catching her and Gabby with a couple of boys and a bottle of vodka at Laurels. I just really couldn't deal. At that point I just wanted to get in my car and drive and not stop. Just drive until I couldn't go any further. Then Rebecca found me. She was all happy and excited. She wanted to know if I had been to see you yet and I told her no. She asked why and I told her I'd see you next week at our regular visit. That is when she exploded and said I told her we were over and I was moving on. I just shook my head at her and told her she knew better than that. She new everything I had said and done the night before had been due to the whiskey. She just screamed at me and told me I had used her yet again but this time I wouldn't get away with it. I just apologized and shrugged my shoulders and walked away. Then the next day your mum came home and I knew I had to tell her. The guilt I was feeling was to much. So I told her I had gotten drunk after we had a fight and I slept with Bex. She slapped me. Told me she knew I would eventually break your heart. She told me to leave the village and never return just like my dad had told me. She said she was going to the prison immediately to tell you. I said no, that I would. You know the rest. It was a couple of weeks later when Rebecca told me she was pregnant and she knew it was mine because her and Ross had always been safe and we hadn't been. I told her I wanted her to get an abortion and she agreed that was best and I thought that was the end of that. But it wasn't."

Aaron had tears in his eyes as he watched Robert tell his story. Finally he spoke when Robert was finished.

"Robert, I'm so sorry you went through all of that. I'm sorry I hurt you like that in what I said to you but you should of known it was the drugs talking and not me."

"Maybe but I wasn't thinking straight either was I. Not only was I mad at you from just finding out about the drugs and the risk they were causing I was also dealing with exhaustion, no support at home, an uncooperative teenager, no help at both jobs, everybody wanting something and nobody was willing to give help back. You here high on drugs. I was exhausted. The two obviously did not mix."

"But then Rebecca, you never suspected once that she was lying?" Looking back now the stuff she told Robert made it so obvious.

"Why would I? I had form. My history told me what I had probably done even if I didn't remember. Rebecca didn't back down even when Chas went after her. So that convinced me even further that I had done it. But all I could keep thinking that next day was how I just probably destroyed my marriage and I could do nothing about it. I wouldn't have thought that way in the past so to answer your question no, I didn't plan it. I had never intended to do that. I loved you to much even if you had just broken my heart. But before I had met you, I wouldn't have batted an eye to do that as pay back and that is why I just assumed I had. But I now know I didn't and that just shows how much you had changed me."

"I just can't believe no one saw all of the red flags. I mean they were everywhere."

"Such as?"

"The fact you had drank a bottle of whiskey and I know what you are like after drinking a lot of whiskey. I've tried more than once after you had drank to much to get you to fuck me and it never happened. And, not because you didn't want it too either. How she just blatantly threatened you the next morning when you told her that you were still with me is another red flag. Then there is the whole just knowing she was pregnant and it was yours without a formal test at the hospital. On top of all of that there was the consent issue too. But none of that was ever questioned with her. Everyone just accepted her word on it all without a second thought. It's like no one, including you, cared enough about us to question her and make her prove it."

"I'll wholeheartedly admit that I probably wasn't thinking everything through after that night. I don't think my brain was able to get past 'I just fucked up the best thing in my life and I probably won't be able to fix it'. That's really about the extent of what I was able to process at the time. 

There was a lull in the conversation after that. Neither man could carry on. Aaron was in deep thought about everything Robert had told him and Robert was just exhausted. Going back over all of that was not what he had expected to be doing and it wore him out. It had gotten dark on them and it was well into the evening. They had been sitting on the balcony, drinking and talking for quite awhile and both men knew their brains were done for the night.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready to call it a night." Robert was letting Aaron know he couldn't talk about anything anymore. "I can either walk you down to the hotel your reservation is at or you can stay here. There is plenty of room and you'll have your privacy in your room. It's your call. Clive won't care if he has to pay for a night or two at the hotel even if you don't use it. There isn't much here right now since gran left but we can go to the market tomorrow. But, it's your call."

Aaron didn't waste any time to answer. "I'd like to stay here if that isn't any bother. But, I don't want to be in the way or even remotely make you uncomfortable in any way by staying here."

"You'd never be in the way Aaron. You know that. And, I promise you I'll tell you if you ever make me uncomfortable while you are here. Come on, let's get your room set up and then I'll let you be for the night." Aaron grabbed his bag and followed Robert to what will be his bedroom just off the main living area. "This is your bedroom. It has a nice little balcony of its own that looks out on the beach. You can use the bathroom directly across the hall here. I'll lay some towels out for you."

"It will be just fine Rob. Thanks."

"Anything you want out of the kitchen just help yourself. If you want to watch TV the remote is on the coffee table in front of the sofa. If you need anything else my room if just up the stairs off the kitchen. Just come up and get me. I don't know what all your plans are while you are down here in Spain but I can get you a key to the place for yourself so you can come and go as you wish if you want that."

"Rob, just slow down. I came down here specifically to see you. I've not planed some other holiday while I'm down here. I'm here to see you and I hope for us to figure things out, whatever that will be. Nothing more. I'm open to any suggestions you might have for.... well, anything actually." Aaron just smiles at Robert to let him know there are no hidden agenda's here.

"Then tomorrow, we can go out for breakfast and then hit the market after that we can play it by ear. Maybe find you a swim suit if you want."

"That works for me just fine."

"OK then, well good night Aaron." Robert closes the door to Aaron's bedroom behind him as he left. After getting some towels out in the bathroom for him he grabbed a couple of glasses out of the kitchen and placed them in the bathroom for Aaron then he made himself a tea and locked up the condo for the night before heading up to bed. Robert's bedroom and en suite was on the top level and it opened out onto a private roof top terrace. Once in his room he brushed his teeth then stripped down to his boxer briefs and went to sit on the terrace with the tea he had made before heading up. He also grabbed his phone and sent a text to Clive.

Robrty: Thanks. We started talking today. Lots more to hash out but at least it's possible now. I can always rely on you to take care of me can't I.

Clive: I'll always look out for my little brother. You know that. I'm glad it's working out so far. Don't be afraid to tell him everything. You deserve that for yourself and then the chips fall where they fall.

Robert: I know. Oh he's staying in the guest room so you'll need to cancel his hotel. Might cost you a night or two. Just a biz expense anyway, right. 

Clive: I thought that might happen. But I didn't want to assume. You're in charge. Remember that.

Robert: Then.... good night friend.

Clive: Nite mate.

Unknown to Robert, Aaron was sitting on his own balcony in his boxers and tee shirt with his phone too.

Aaron: Hi, how are things going with the community service? Are you glad you're doing the special group thing?

Liv: Hi, yeah everything is working well. I'm glad I'm doing it this way just to get it over with quicker. So far so good.

Aaron: Wanted to tell you I've gone away for a few days to try to get my head clear. 

Liv: Thought you might. That's good. You need to. Where did you go?

Aaron: Oh, I'm just down south. Nowhere special. Just away from the village and everyone trying to stick their nose in and tell me how I should be feeling and what I should be doing.

Liv: Cool. Oh if you happen to bump into anyone we know say hi for me too.

Aaron just shakes his head and laughs to himself. He can't get anything past his sister.

Aaron: And who would you think I'd be bumping into?

Liv: Are we going to really play this game? So how is he?

Aaron: You're to smart for you own good. You do know that don't you? He's still hurting and struggling. I completely surprised him when I showed up at his front door today.

Liv: Where are you and how did you even know where to find him?

Aaron: Paddy reached out to his attorney, the other guy we saw that day with Rob in Hotten. Then three days ago his attorney showed up at the scrap yard telling me I needed to come here and clear the air with Rob because neither of us were going to be able to move forward together or alone until the air was cleared. 

Liv: Smart man but you didn't tell me where you actually are.

Aaron: Not going to tell you. You don't need to know right now. Saves you from having to lie when mum tries to get it out of you and you know she will. But it's a nice place. I'm staying in the guest room. 

Liv: And?

Aaron: So far so good. He was surprised to see me but he's been willing to talk. We started today. Lots more to cover.

Liv: He's OK though. Really OK?

Aaron: No, he's not. There is a lot of hurt still inside of him. Some of it started to come out today and he didn't hold back any punches. He said what he had been feeling.

Liv: And?

Aaron: It hurt like hell to hear it but I listened and didn't get upset. I needed to hear it. A bunch of people back in the village need to hear it too."

Liv: Like me for starters I'm sure. So is he good otherwise? I hope you told him how sorry I am and that I still love him and miss the tall blonde dork? Oh and most importantly, thanks for what he did.

Aaron: Yes, I told him all of that for us. He's different. A year in prison will do that to you I suppose. Especially at a really bad prison like he was at. It's obvious he had it really tough there. But he's calm and peaceful. The best words I have come up with. There is turmoil inside of him but on the surface calm and peaceful and not trying to control everything. It's not what I'm use to seeing.

Liv: Didn't expect him to be the same. So what is it like where you are otherwise?

Aaron: I'm sitting on a private balcony off my bedroom that looks out onto the beach and sea. This building is literally on the beach Rob has the penthouse unit. Very nice. Robert's solicitor found it for him to lease. Rob's in his bedroom upstairs. There's a swimming pool here and a bar on the beach right outside the building. Can't get much better than that. Will see rest of town tomorrow. 

Liv: I'm jealous. 

Aaron: Anything I need to know from up there? How did the meet with the judge go?

Liv: Not yet The judge was cool. The meet was just as good as the first one. I like her. She is easy to talk to. Very understanding.

Aaron: Good, good. Oh, and don't tell anyone where I'm at. I told no one I was leaving and obviously not where I was going. 

Liv: Yes boss. You know me. Now I got more homework to finish. Nite Aaron.

Aaron: bye

Aaron sat there a little longer just thinking that he is currently sitting on a balcony in Spain looking out at the Mediterranean Sea. He's in Robert's condo and he's here to face the past two years the two of them were dealt. Robert's especially. Hopefully they'll either figure out how to move forward together or they'll have proper closure and both of them can go their separate ways. 

Straight above Aaron sitting on his own private terrace Robert is thinking much of the same. He's thinking about everything that happened that eventually led to his incarceration at Full Sutton. The brutality he endured while inside and not being able to afford to dream that his innocence would eventually be proven and he would be released from his life sentence. Now here he is in a lovely condo in Spain trying to rebuild his life and Aaron has shown up and wants what Robert can only assume to clear the air between them so he can move on. Robert can't help but wonder what Aaron's life is like now. What its been like this past year. Does he have someone new in his life. It has been over a year so why wouldn't he. It only makes sense to Robert that Aaron come to Spain to clear the air before he goes back to his new life. With that thought Robert heads back inside and crawls into bed. Tomorrow will shed more light on what Aaron wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to imagine how this would take place. I do not believe the process would happen quickly. I think the guys will take some time to feel each other out. Robert wouldn't be afraid to throw some zingers Aaron's way. Aaron would struggle with his guilt and both will be afraid to just come out and say everything they are feeling. So that is how I'm trying to write this. It will take a few chapters to work through this. I hope I do this reunion justice. You can let me know. Thanks for reading as always.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first half of the next day. They talk about the trial. They talk about the village and how it is different for the two of them. Robert explains some of his life in the years he was away from Emmerdale and how he and Clive became good friends. The emotions finally boil over and all it takes is an unimportant comment from Aaron to finally set Robert off. Robert is pretty cruel and hurtful but Aaron understands while Robert doesn't. The chapter ends with them needing to once again put the pieces back together but at least now the kettle has boiled over so no one is tip toeing anymore waiting for that to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write. It was time for some heated words but just how many and how far do they go with each other. In the past it would have been no holds barred and they would have ripped each other new ones. But they have learned a little over this past year. I felt it was important for Robert to not mince words. Tell exactly how he feels and how he hurts and how Aaron caused a whole lot of it. Aaron needed to be ready to hear it and understand it without going off himself. I hope I accomplished a major lash out from Robert while both of them also now knowing how to remain calm through it all. Hope you enjoy.

Aaron first felt the brightness of the sun before he opened his eyes. He was startled for a moment because he didn't recognize where he was. It took a moment before his brain kicked into gear and he remembered. He's in Spain in Robert's leased condo. 

It was a bright clear morning. The curtains weren't thick enough to block the sun out so his room was starting to warm now that the sun was shining in. He looked around at the room he was in again and saw how nice it really was. The bed was big and very comfortable. Then he remembered the balcony so he climbed out of bed and pushed the curtains back to expose the glass door that opened to the balcony. He stepped out to discover it was already warming up with a breeze blowing in off the sea. But you could tell it was the first of November, even here in Spain. Then he remembered he was standing there only in his boxers and tee but being five floors up there was nothing or no one around that would have a view down on him so he just smiled and enjoyed the view a moment longer before going back inside to make himself a tea.

Aaron needed to take a shower but he heard Robert in the kitchen and he smelled fresh coffee. The shower was going to have to wait a bit as he walked into the kitchen. Robert did a double take when Aaron joined him. He wasn't prepared to see him in just his boxers and tee so it briefly left Robert speechless.

"Morning Rob."

After finally finding his voice, "Morning. Did you sleep OK?" Robert asked back as he sat a mug of coffee in front of Aaron. "Sorry, no tea. Gran drank it all. I'll pick up more at the market. You'll have to settle for coffee this morning."

"No problem and I slept great. That bed was amazing. Felt like a big cushy hotel bed." Aaron now noticed that Robert was cleaned up and dressed ready to head out. "You're up and dressed early."

"Yeah, Even after a month my body is still on prison time. No lie in's at Full Sutton. We were up with the birds. So unless I'm dealing with a hang over like yesterday I'm still finding myself up early. Sure hope I break that habit soon."

Once again Aaron felt a twinge in his gut when Robert mentioned prison. He is still not comfortable thinking about Robert having spent a year there for no reason. It hurts to hear when he talks about new habits he's formed from his time inside. He didn't remember that happening to him after his short stay.

"So you said something about breakfast last night?"

"Yeah. Go get yourself ready and then we'll head out. There is a place I found that I really like in the center of town where the market and all the shops are. We can kill the rest of the morning there."

Aaron just nodded as he finished his coffee and headed off to clean up and get ready.

"I found this little cafe and bakery like the third day I was here." Robert had driven him and Aaron into the city center of Vilanova i la Geltru. That's only a few minutes away from the condo but far enough to not walk, especially when they were also going to food shop at the market. They parked at the underground car park and walked the two blocks to the cafe. It was on the Rambla Principal, the main shopping street in the city. Once they went inside and placed their order they went back out and found a table among the many in front of the cafe. The entire street, which was closed to traffic, was lined with tables in front of the various cafes up and down the street. Lots of people were already out and about when the two men sat down.

"This is quite the place. It's nothing like Hotten or Leeds." Aaron is looking around enjoying the people watching while also noticing many were watching him and Robert too.

"You're right. It's not 10C, gray skies and raining or almost raining. Instead it's 22C, clear skies and a bright sun. While I'm a Yorkshire man at heart, I do know which type of weather I prefer." Robert is smiling as he speaks.

Aaron can only laugh as he agrees. "Speaking of sunny skies, I need to get myself some sunglasses."

"No problem. Plenty of places along this street to do that as well as getting you some swim trunks and anything else you might want. In case you didn't bring any, which I assume you didn't, I'd suggest a couple of pair of walking shorts and some short sleeve shirts."

"I'm not made of money Rob. You probably know that to well yourself having to start over. You are probably having to watch your money even more than I do."

That comment had Robert again wondering how much to tell Aaron. He's kept it secret all this time but is it time to finally fess up about his finances? Since he is being honest about everything else it's probably as good a time as any to be honest about this too.

"I'm fortunate I don't have to worry about that. Hopefully that makes it a little easier to assimilate back into daily life."

"I'm not sure what you mean." Aaron is frowning at Robert as their food arrived.

"I don't think it was publicized but I was compensated for my wrongful imprisonment by both the British government and the Lawrence White Estate. Clive negotiated a nice compensation package from both of them which I got the day I left prison. Also I still have money from before all of this happened."

"I didn't realize. Vic had said you had spent it all on your defense and that is why by the time of the trial your defense wasn't doing all that much. You had ran out of money."

"That's what I told Vic and Diane because I didn't want them to know the truth."

"Which was?"

"The writing was on the wall that I was going to be convicted regardless. No one was believing me. The White's had everyone on their side. It was pretty obvious before the trial even started when we saw the witness list for the CPS included Liv and Vic. If those two had already agreed to testify against me then it was only a matter of time. Then, when you were put on there list, I knew for sure I'd be found guilty. Because knowing you didn't believe me, well, when that sunk in, I knew. So why keep throwing money down the rabbit hole? I knew I would be found guilty and I would be going to prison with probably a life sentence for something I didn't do. Clive and I both knew no amount of money would over come what the CPS was going to lay out. So we both decided together the best option was to let Clive continue to work to find the truth after the fact and he would need money to do that."

"And if he didn't?" Aaron asks as he is a little surprised at what Robert was telling him. He was surprised that he had made the decision to accept he was going to be found guilty and going to prison.

"It was a roll of the dice for sure Aaron but it was the only option that gave me even a remote chance of a light at the end of the tunnel. No one believed me outside of Clive. No one. You didn't did you? You told me that last night even. If I didn't have my own best friend and former husband believing in me it meant the odds were stacked completely against me. My only saving grace was that I knew I was innocent and I knew Clive believed it too. I also knew given time he'd find the truth. I would just have to endure and hopefully survive inside until that happened. I was betting my life on Clive and I knew he'd need resources to get the job done. Resources I had for him to use as long as I didn't waste them on the initial trial."

"I don't know what to say Rob. My head was all over the place back then. Between all of my insecurities that went back to my youth, all the abuse I dealt with in prison, the drugs, thinking you had slept with Rebecca and got her pregnant, still deep down believing you preferred women, seeing her parade around the village like she was the Queen, me self harming again, Jason showing up again to push my buttons, my mum and everyone pushing me to leave you and treat you like scum, watching you start your scheming again at Home Farm.... all of it together just had my head spinning. I didn't know which way was up some days but I do know one thing, I never stopped loving you regardless of what I might have said. It's just I had so many other voices in my head at that time too. It was hard to know which one to listen to and I know I didn't always listen to the right one."

"All of that was just more confirmation to me at what was going to happen. I knew you were struggling and I also knew in the end you wouldn't back me because you never did. I was always the last option. Don't get me wrong, I know I seldom did enough to make you think differently but at that point as we were preparing my defense I knew you wouldn't be there for me and that actually worked in my favor. It made it easier to make the decisions I had to make."

Aaron felt his back tense up like it always does when he gets defensive. He wanted to argue with Robert that what he just said wasn't true but he stopped himself at the last minute when he realized his actions had said otherwise.

"None of that was an excuse to not believe you or trust you. Everybody in that village should of believed you over the White's."

"But none of you ever did. The village has never believed me since I was a teenager. So I knew they wouldn't now. Some probably still don't. Doubt your mum does. That's one of the big reasons, if not the biggest, why I don't have much desire to go back there at the moment. I'm cursed when I'm in that village. Nothing good happens to me there. It just feels like that village as a whole is always just waiting to slap me back down any time I start to feel good about myself."

"You met me there Rob. I hope you thought that was a good thing. And, it's your home too. You have two businesses back there. Your family lives there as do everyone else that cares about you."

"No Aaron, that is what Emmerdale is to you. You have a huge family there that loves you and will do anything for you no matter how much you might fuck up. You have a successful business and mates that stand by your side no matter what. The entire village adores you and supports you. That's your Emmerdale. Not mine."

Robert stops to take a drink of his coffee and eat some of his breakfast. Then he continues.

"In my Emmerdale I have a sister and step mum that are constantly telling me what I'm doing wrong and that I'm a disappointment to them and to my dead dad. I have a sister and step mum that would choose Andy ten out of ten times if they had to choose between me and him despite all the things Andy had done over the years too. Andy is given the luxury of forgiveness just like everyone else in the village is given when they make a mistake. I've never been afforded that luxury. Don't know what it feels like. Then, I fell in love with a man whose entire family despised me and until the day I got locked up did everything they could on a daily basis to stop us from loving each other. That man that I fell in love with also constantly doubted my love. Always suspected I would leave him for a woman the first chance I got. I don't think he tried once to understand my bisexuality as he constantly threw it back in my face without even realizing he was doing it. Even though the man I loved had his own horrible coming out experiences he never once understood how much I was struggling with the idea of coming out. He just expected me to do it and not be scared of potential consequences. The man I loved happily outed me without giving it a second thought. The man I loved actually believed I could easily kill someone with blink of the eye. He thought I had his dad killed. He thought I killed Lawrence. It wouldn't surprise me if he still thinks I murdered Katie on purpose. Whatever his mum tells him he'll believe even if it is different that what I tell him."

Aaron could do nothing but sit there and listen to Robert. He wasn't about to make a scene on the main street of this Spanish city with lots of people watching. Robert isn't hesitating to share a lot of pent up feelings that Aaron never respected. It wasn't easy to hear it all but he knew he had to give Robert ever opportunity to unload every thing he needed to unload. Even if he didn't agree with it or that it would hurt like hell to hear. He owed him that.

"Believe it or not Aaron at some point it really does take its toll and gets tiring to have to always fight everyone, including you, for the right to love you. You don't know how many times I laid in bed and just wondered why you and I couldn't be like every other couple where we could make all of our own decisions without interference. In our case it was always your family making all of your decisions and you letting them. To be honest, it was exhausting."

"You never told me any of this before." Aaron was wiping tears from his eyes as he looked at Robert.

"Well then, here is something else I never told you. It was so frustrating when even after we were a couple I always came in last with you. Liv and your family, whenever any one of them needed or wanted something I got shoved to the side regardless of our plans. I'm not sure you even realized how often it happened. And it didn't matter how silly or how obvious it was with what they were doing they always convinced you it was more important than what we had planned. It was almost as frustrating as every time you got mad and decided to kick me out instead of talking instead telling me to never come back. I think you would be surprised Aaron how many times I almost did just that after Gordon's trial when you were blaming me for everything. Between you and Liv I was so frustrated that I almost walked away without looking back more than once. Clive was kicking my ass at the time telling me to get out there. That you weren't worth what I was putting up with. Looking back now, considering everything........ (Robert just shrugs as he remains quiet). So yeah Aaron I'm not a big fan of Emmerdale because I don't have a lot of happy memories from there. It felt like I got shit on every single day I was there."

Aaron didn't know how to respond to any of it. He was literally shocked to hear Robert be that blunt about what his feelings had been. It was more than Aaron could take at that moment so he got up from the table and walked away. Robert never said anything either. He let him leave. He had told himself he was going to be brutally honest and that is exactly what he is being right now. In a few minutes Aaron returned back to the table and sat back down. 

"Why wouldn't you tell me any of this when you were feeling it?"

"I loved you to much and wanted you. I was smart enough to know not to complain to you about how much I thought your family interfered or the games Liv was playing with you or how much your mum manipulated you. No, if I wanted to be with you then I had to figure out how to live with it."

"None of that was about you though Robert. My family was like that because of me. You had to have known that."

"Maybe but it wasn't all about you. You know that."

"Robert, it was about me because of my past. The way my mum acts, the way she always is interfering it wasn't just about you. It was about her and me more than anything."

"How do you get that?"

"She was like this even before you. She still feels guilty about abandoning me when I was 8. She still feels responsible for what Gordon did to me because she abandoned me. She watched me be a tormented teenager who was also the village thug. She watched me try to kill myself and she dealt with the aftermath of Jackson and the start of my self harming. All of that has colored her in how she is my mum today by thinking she always needs to be there to step in and steer me in the "right" direction. There is another part of her I believe that also a little jealous. She hates watching others have happy relationships when she doesn't have one so she subconsciously sabotages those happy relationships and then if you aren't in a relationship she thinks you need to be in one and she'll decide who it should be with because she thinks she knows best and is always right."

"Sounds like there is a story there." Robert is half smiling. "But none of that explains why you always submit and agree with her and your family even if you and I expressed things differently. In the end you turn to them over me."

"I'm guilty of that. I fully admit it. I don't know why I do it but it's like I need their approval. I really didn't have a family around me when I lived with Gordon and then when I moved to Emmerdale it was like I needed to always make sure the family was OK with me or I might get sent away again. When I fell in love with you though I failed to realize that part of me had to change and I didn't change it."

Aaron continued after a moment. "Another part of my mum that I never understood is how easy she can just flip a switch and not care about someone she had cared about for a long time. She tried to get me to be the same way and even though I knew I wasn't like that I started thinking maybe she knew best so I tried to do what she wanted and as you know when I came back from Ireland I treated you like shit and wouldn't give you the time of day. I'm guessing that as much as anything else led you back to the White's. My actions pushed you back there didn't they?"

Robert thought for a moment before he responded.

"I'm not going to lie, it was a part of it. I'd just spent two weeks wallowing in my own self pity because you had left. I would get beyond drunk every single day. I had blow out shouting matches with Vic, Diane, Doug, Adam, Rebecca, Chrissie, Charity, anyone who looked at me the wrong way I'd get into it with them. Fell down the stairs and messed up my ankle. Then when you came back I thought I might have a chance to talk to you and work through things but you had obviously decided when you were away that you wanted nothing to do with me anymore because you acted like you couldn't even look at me, let alone talk to me. I remember coming to the mill because I had lost my watch and thought it was still there. All I wanted was to look for it but you and Adam basically told me to fuck off and I could just go buy another."

Aaron had a pained look on his face being reminded of that day. Robert was right. He had turned a cold shoulder to him. He had everyone telling him to do that and he listened to them instead of his own head and heart.

"I was such a dick to you that day. I knew you had forgotten the watch because I had found it just the day before. But instead of telling you that and giving it to you I, I don't know, I decided you were playing games with me so I returned the favor and just blew you off. The minute you walked back out of the house my guilt took over. I know there were other times too I was a dick to you and as soon as you walked away I felt the guilt overwhelm me. I don't know what I was thinking. No, that's not true. I knew what I was doing. I was trying to be who my mum wanted me to be even though I knew I wasn't that guy." Robert just nodded.

"So yeah, after all of that from you I was even more upset with Rebecca and the White's for what I was now going through. Then Jason showed back up and was giving you grief and you started getting careless with your boxing. As I watched all of that I started blaming the White's for all of it too. I decided it was time to do something about them. So, like usual, I reacted in the worst way possible. I'd had one to many spanners thrown at my head I guess. I decided someone had to pay and it wasn't going to me. That ended up being my downfall. I was so focused on my plans to destroy the White's I never saw Lachlan coming."

At that point both men were finished eating and after a coffee refill they left to go do their shopping. Aaron ended up picking up a cheap pair of sunglasses as well as some swim trunks and one pair of shorts but he forced himself not to buy anything else including a pair of Ray-Bans he really liked and Robert thought he looked really good in. So Robert pretended he needed to use the toilet and suggested Aaron head across the street to the tea shop, pick out some teas to take home and order them both one and he'd be over in a minute. Once Aaron left Robert purchased the Ray-Bans as well as some other shorts and shirts Aaron had tried on and some Robert knew he would look good in. He requested they all be delivered to his home later in the afternoon then he left to meet Aaron. From there it was off to the central market where Robert loaded up on everything to restock his kitchen with food. They even had a couple of sandwiches prepared that they planned to eat for lunch when they got home.

Back at the condo Robert put away the food purchases while Aaron changed into his new shorts. They set up their lunch spread of the sandwiches, a bag of crips, some fruit and some chocolate dessert since both men had a big sweet tooth.

"So can I ask, you and Clive seem really close. How did that friendship start?"

"I met Clive shortly after dad made me leave Emmerdale. I was sleeping in my car around Leeds. I had basically run out of money and I went into this all night diner to keep warm and maybe steal some food. Clive was the third shift cook and manager. He was going to university at the time too. Anyway he took pity on me and cooked me some food for free. He could tell I was living on the street and hungry. I stayed there all night and we talked. I ended up telling him my story. I did it again the next night. I developed a crush on him. He's a good looking bloke now. He was then too. After a couple of nights he offered me his uncomfortable lumpy sofa to sleep on. After a couple more nights he offered to share his bed. On like the third night after that I had sex with a man for the first time with him. We had sex a few more times but I was still scared about everything including somehow my dad finding out so it didn't take long for our friendship to evolve into just a platonic one."

Aaron is intently listening as they eat their lunch, not taking his eyes off Robert. He was surprised he had never heard of Clive but Robert had never talked about those years he spent away after his dad made him leave until he returned with the White's.

"Clive got me a job at that same diner. He really helped me get on my feet. Then he got accepted into law school in Manchester and moved. I stayed in Leeds for a bit longer but I missed being around him so I moved to Manchester too. I picked up a couple of bartending jobs as well as a couple part time mechanic jobs. I ended up moving in with Clive and a couple other students he was sharing a flat with and our friendship just continued to grow. He always looked out for me like I was his little brother. I'm sure it will be hard to imagine but I'd got myself into a few jams now and then and he was always the one to get me out of them."

"You, getting into jams. I'm shocked Robert. That is so unlike you." That had both of them laughing. "I'll have to compare notes someday with Clive on getting you out of jams."

"That was pretty much it until I landed another bartending job at one of the bars in the gay village. It was a bar that catered more toward older wealthy gay men. Clive was upset when I told him I landed a job there. The place had a very well known reputation. He knew I probably wouldn't be able to stay away from the temptation that place offered."

"I'm not sure what that means but I'm willing to bet it leads to you getting into more jams."

"That's an understatement for sure. The bar was notorious, still is probably, as a place where the staff was encouraged to be "extra" friendly with the clientele. It kept the big spenders coming back which would end up putting extra money in everyone's pockets."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"Probably. We were encouraged to hit on and flirt with them which usually ended up at the end of the night with each of us taking home a lot more tips than normal. The bar would also look the other way if any of their staff chose to negotiate a fee to go home with one of the older men for more private time."

"Please don't tell me you did that as well?"

"I'd rather not lie to you Aaron." Robert is just looking at the other man with sad eyes but also showing a level of pride Aaron wasn't expecting to see. Robert was no longer trying to hide his past and he's actually showing that he isn't going to be ashamed about it either. He did what he had to do to get by. "Come on Aaron. knowing who I was when you first met me in Emmerdale after I returned and knowing what was important to me then do you actually think the 21-22 year old version of that guy wouldn't take advantage of a bunch of older wealthy gay men to pad his wallet?" 

Aaron was just shaking his head not believing what he was hearing. 

"What? You act like I turned into some kind of street whore. Is that what you think I'm talking about? Maybe some of the guys did nothing but that but that wasn't me. I tended to more times than not be the guy they would hire to join them for some business event. Dress me up and parade me around making everyone else in the room believe we were going home and fucking like rabbits afterwards. Maybe I did do that once or twice with one of them I might tolerated but most of the time I was just paid to be arm candy. It's where I developed my love for suits because I was always being taken to places like Harvey Nichols or Selfridge's to be fitted for a new Armani or Ted Baker suit for another event. Those events are where I learned the art of schmoozing to land a client. I learned from the best gay businessmen of Manchester. Anyway it was at one of those events that I met Lawrence White."

"What? Wait. Lawrence was one of your special clients?"

"No, not initially. I met him at one of those functions. He was an acquaintance of the man I was there with. Lawrence had an immediate attraction to me and I knew it. I also knew he was the owner of White Industries and was known to always be on the lookout for guys like me. Fit blokes who knew how to fit into a high end business meeting and present themselves as someone well educated and with business smarts. The rumors about Lawrence were that he was buried in the closet so being seen in public with anyone he fancied wasn't important but he'd still want to spend time with you and would reward you handsomely. But he also had a short fuse and would ruin you if you ever crossed a line with him. Clive knew the reputation of Lawrence White. He kept me in line with the older man so I didn't try to pull one over on him."

"I can't believe you did that with Lawrence."

"I never slept with the man. God Aaron, I wasn't that in love with money. What I did though was use his attraction of me to get him to hire me into his business. From there I dove in head first to be his best salesman which I ended up being. Then I met his daughters and well the rest you sort of know. I was fucking his daughters and Lawrence hated me for it because he was attracted to me. He didn't get rid of me because I was making him a boat load of money which he loved even more than his daughters. Plus he knew his daughters would be pissed at him if he got rid of me so he didn't."

"As you know, I ended up choosing Chrissie over Rebecca. We got engaged, had our first wedding that was to happen in Mexico thwarted by Lawrence faking a heart attack then he purchased Home Farm after he found out I was from Emmerdale in hopes that would scare me away. That pretty much catches you up on my lost years. Clive was there through it all and he remained in the background even after we moved to Home Farm looking out for me."

Aaron was amazed at how open Robert was telling him about his past away from the village and he also was surprised to hear what all the man had to do just to survive. As he thinks about it knowing all of that now explains much of Roberts actions, attitudes, thinking since he had known him. Having to fend for himself on the streets like he did explains why money is now so important to Robert. He never wants to go back to those times again. A lot more makes sense about Robert knowing all of that now.

"Why did you never tell me that before. Just like the rest of us your past explains a lot about why you are who you are now."

"You never asked Aaron. I always told you from day one I was an open book to you. I'd tell you anything you wanted to know but some of my past it just wasn't something I felt comfortable sharing with everyone but I would have told you if you asked. But you never did. Honestly you never asked hardly anything about my past. It felt like you either didn't want to know, didn't think it was important or didn't care."

"Then why didn't you ask me why I never ask? I don't think I even realized I didn't. Not sure if I ever thought about your past before you were back in Emmerdale. I might have but I don't remember."

"It doesn't matter now though does it." 

"But it does matter Robert. I'm beginning to realize now just how isolated you really did feel even after returning to the village. Even with me as it's obvious I never showed you that I wanted to know everything about you. Maybe I thought I already did. I mean I did have everyone in the village telling me about your teenage years. You were always talking to me about my past. You learned all about the years I lived with Gordon. You learned about my teenage years back in the village living with Paddy. My struggles coming out, everything that happened with Jackson, why I went to France and my time with Ed. You asked about it all. It's obvious now that you wanted to know everything about my life and not because you were trying to control me or anything but because you were trying to know me and understand me. All of me. Understand why I was the way I was and now I realize I never asked you the same questions. It must have felt like at times I didn't care."

Robert didn't really have a response to that because Aaron had hit the nail on the head and now he just doesn't feel like he wants to cover for Aaron anymore and pretend that stuff didn't matter when it actually did. 

Before they could talk about anything else though the buzzer announced someone was in the lobby for them. Robert went down to see who it was and returned with a couple of bags. Aaron looked at him curiously because he recognized the bags came from one of the stores they had been at that morning.

"Did you buy something I wasn't aware of this morning?"

"Yes I did. Right after you went to the tea shop." Aaron raised an eyebrow as he had an instant suspicion. He had seen this before. "Please tell me you didn't Robert."

"Now don't get mad. You need to dress for Spain and the beach and not like rainy cold Yorkshire and I know you couldn't afford to buy more than a couple of things so I got you some more. I'll send it back if you want but call it a belated Christmas and birthday gift."

Aaron couldn't help but laugh, "Belated? Going on 11 months is a little more than belated. So what did you buy?" Robert begins to pull items out of the bag and he shows Aaron that he had bought him a couple more pairs of walking shorts, some nice colored tee shirts and a couple of nicer polo shirts. Even one long sleeve light weight button down white linen shirt. He also bought the nicer swim trunks Aaron had really liked but decided he couldn't afford and a pair of flip flops.

"Wow Robert, I don't know what to say. Thank you. This is way more than you should have bought me but I appreciate the gesture." 

Aaron couldn't believe he had just responded to Robert that way. His normal response was to get upset and with Robert assume he was trying to buy him off and control him. But, he knew better than that now. He knew Robert was just wanting to do a nice thing for him so he could enjoy Spain even better. What Robert didn't realize though was that just being with him was already making his time in Spain as good as it could be.

"I did sorta buy one other thing." He then picked up one more small bag that Aaron instantly recognized. Robert pulled out a case and gave it to him. Inside were the Ray-Ban sunglasses he had admired. "They looked really good on you. I know they are expensive for sunglasses but I wanted you to have them."

Aaron started to protest about them because he knew exactly how much they cost but Robert raised his hand before Aaron could start. "We never finished our conversation at breakfast when we started talking about my finances and my past." Robert neatly stacked up all of the purchases on one end of the kitchen island and then went to the fridge to get a beer for both him and Aaron.

"All of that "extra" money I earned working at that sugar daddy bar I gave to Clive to invest. I didn't need a lot to live on and I had told myself I would never be penniless again. I wasn't as smart yet in making investments so I asked Clive to manage my money and to teach me. If he wasn't already a killer lawyer I'd say he missed his calling because he is also a very good financial planner and investor. He was doing the same with his own money and he was killing it for both of us. Then when I went to work for Lawrence and started making really good money I chose to have Clive invest a lot of that too instead of using the savings program the company offered its employees. After I officially became Chrissie's significant other and she moved me into their home I had even more for Clive to invest. I was also keeping money around for my daily use too. All the money you saw me have when we were together was that portion of my money. My 'play' money as it was. Any money I handed over to Clive I made myself forget about. I also set it up that only Clive had access to it so it was impossible for me to pull it out and blow it on a whim. I had to go through Clive and justify why I needed it. There was only one time I did that. The money I gave you for the scrap yard investment came from the funds Clive was managing for me."

Aaron just sat there surprised at hearing this. There were so many things he didn't know about Robert. "So many things you didn't tell me?"

"Yes, because you never asked where the money you did know about came from. You never asked how I earned it or if I got it in other ways. Again, I told you more than once back then you could ask me anything but you never did so I didn't tell you."

"I guess I understand why the money was important to you but it feels like it was an obsession."

"It was. I had been without any and never wanted that feeling again. Dad struggled with the farm. He almost lost it several times so money was always tight when I was a kid too. It was why Andy started the fire that killed mum. For the insurance money. Then he sent me away with less than 70 quid in my pocket forcing me to live on the streets for a bit before lucking out meeting Clive. At that time though I vowed never again. There were no guarantees I was going to be some high paid big shot some day so I did what most people do. I saved. I learned to live off less and to put a high percentage of my money away for that "rainy day". Then I let Clive turn my little pile of money into a big pile of money until today I really don't have to work another day of my life if that is what I wanted. But you know as well as anybody that isn't who I am so I'll eventually figure out what I want to do and I'll keep working and keep putting money to the side for the future. So don't get upset Aaron that I bought you a few things. I can afford it and I am not trying to buy you off or impress you because I know full well none of that would ever work."

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to but how wealthy are you?" Aaron wasn't sure if he had the right anymore to ask but Robert had just told him moments ago that he could always ask anything and he'd tell him the truth. He had also just realized he hadn't ever shown Robert that he did care about his past.

"It's a lot Aaron. When Clive was here two weeks ago that is one of the things we went over, my finances. Hang on one second." With that Robert put his beer down and darted up the stairs to his bedroom. A couple of minutes later he came back down with a folder. Once back at the kitchen island where they were both sitting he opened the folder and flipped to a specific page. "This is the financial statement report Clive had done for me when he came down two weeks ago. I obviously couldn't deal with this stuff while I was in prison so this was the first time he went over everything with me in over a year."

Robert surprised Aaron by handing the report over to him. "That number there is my total net worth". Aaron just stared at what Robert was pointing to. £53,472,590. How was that number even possible. He couldn't even fathom how much that really was. Robert then reached over and turned the page. Then he pointed to a different number at the bottom of that page. £8,382,400.

"That amount is my immediate available cash. This means if I needed cash tomorrow for an emergency this is how much I could immediately get my hands on. The rest of my money is tied up in stock, investments, real estate, business ventures that are working to make more money for me and it would take a bit of time to turn those into cash if I needed it. Which I don't so it just stays wherever the financial planners Clive has now hired for us puts it to keep working for me."

Aaron continues to look at Robert's financial report completely aware he doesn't have a clue how to read it but does now understand Robert is a very wealthy man.

"And you didn't use any of this money to get you out of prison."

"Clive used some to do what he needed to do but this is the point I was making before. I had all this money but it was useless to me at the trial. Buying my freedom then wasn't an option. I could have spent ever last penny of this and I would have still been found guilty and sent to prison. Then what? I'd have nothing for Clive to use to continue to fight for my freedom afterwards. You, Liv, Vic, all of the White's and everyone else who stood in that witness stand and told everyone I was guilty, that was more valuable than all the money in the world. My money could never overcome your words in that courtroom."

This was another lesson Aaron was learning about just how damaging he and Liv were to Robert and just how much their role played in sending him away. That caused another wave of guilt to roll through him. Enough that he needed to rush to the toilet before he threw up all over the floor.

"Aaron, are you OK?" Robert was standing outside of the bathroom door. He heard him throwing up in there and he was concerned he was sick.

"Just give me a moment Robert, please."

So he went back to the kitchen and cleaned up everything from lunch then went out on the balcony to sit and finish his beer. Aaron eventually joined him.

"Are you OK?" Robert asked him.

"I don't know how you can just sit there and be so calm. I don't know how you can be fine with me in your home or being around me anywhere at all. I don't know why you would spent money on me today. I sent you to prison Robert. I stood up in that witness box and agreed with everything Liv said when I knew she had made it all up. I knew it and I didn't bat an eye when I agreed with her. I didn't feel one thing when you were found guilty and I felt nothing again... nothing, when they gave you a life sentence. You had all the money in the world and yet you knew it meant nothing because me and your two sisters basically told the judge you need to go to prison forever."

Robert watched as Aaron's hands were shaking. He saw the man was having a panic attack so he quickly got in front him and did what he had always done in past years to help Aaron through them. As Aaron got his breathing under control he just shook his head again.

"I need you mad at me Robert. I need you to yell, scream, hit me, something. What I did was wrong. Not believing you was wrong. I'm just having a hard time dealing with the fact you seem alright with everything and you aren't even mad at me. It's making the guilt even worse."

He didn't know it but Aaron had finally said the wrong thing to Robert since arriving in Spain. 

"So what, you'd feel better if I threw you into the boot of my car? Took you to some abandoned building and tied you to a chair so I can pay you back by beating the crap out of you? You want me to do that to you so you'll feel better? If that is what you expect from me then just go home Aaron. Go back to your life in that miserable village and continue to be one of those miserable people who think violence solves everything. You and the rest of your family. and mine, can just rot up there if that if what you are expecting from me. You already sent me to prison for a crime I didn't do because you and your family needed to blame me for everything wrong in your lives. Now you want me to beat you up because you feel guilty and in your tiny Dingle mind that's your answer to make you feel better." Robert was now so furious he threw his beer bottle against the side of the balcony where it broke in many pieces. Both he and Aaron actually had to cover their faces from the flying pieces of glass.

"You know I got stuck in one of the worse of Britain's prisons. I was at Full Sutton and it's famous for housing some of the worst criminals in the UK. Getting out of that prison alive has rather low odds. I guess it could have been worse. I could have been sent to the monster mansion in Wakefield but Full Sutton was bad enough. Prisons like those are not designed for inmates to walk out alive. Just what you and everyone else wanted. Sorry that in the end you, your mum, Paddy, Vic and the rest didn't get what you wanted. I also was treated like a welcomed guest there by all of the other inmates. Since my crime was killing the daddy of my baby mamma I ranked right down there with the worse of the worst in their weird criminal pecking order. That meant just to get by another day and not get my throat slit for the fun of it meant I had to suck dick practically every night in there. That's right, your specialty Aaron. I had to put some dirty, filthy, pathetic dick in my mouth and swallow the cum that came out of it just about every night for that year. Usually, most nights, more than one. I had to give up my ass more than a few times too for the right to not get the shit kicked out of me or a shank in my gut. If I wanted to still be alive when Clive finally was able to prove my innocence that was just a small part of the price I had to pay as the newbie lowlife there. The disgusting stuff I had to do just to survive and your upset because I won't kick your ass. Well boo fucking hoo."

"I'm a different person now Aaron. I had a year to work through my anger and work at making myself a better person and you still want me to stoop to the Dingle level and what, break your nose, bust out some teeth so you can go back to Yorkshire and everyone will just assume I'm still the same dangerous monster as always? Well fuck you Aaron Dingle. Fuck you."

Robert walked back into his condo grabbed his wallet, keys and sunglasses and stormed out leaving Aaron standing on the balcony in complete shock. This was what he expected all along but it wasn't until he pushed that Robert blew his top and then the reaction was completely unexpected and painful to hear. At that moment he wasn't sure what to do. Should he go try to find Robert? Should he grab his bag and leave for home? Should he wait for Robert to return? He didn't mean to upset him but his guilt was getting the best of him and he needed Robert to be mad more than he had shown so far. 

Finally Aaron decided to go find Robert but he didn't know where to begin to look other than the beach. He left the condo and went across the street to the beach to start his search but he knew Robert could have gone anywhere. He needs to find him and if Robert tells him to go he will, no questions asked but he is not leaving things like this if he can help it. As he stood there suddenly he was joined by Mario, the waiter at the beach bar from yesterday.

"Are you looking for Roberto?" Mario asked.

"Yes, have you seen him?"

Mario puts his hand on Aaron's shoulder and leads him down the walkway. After about a 100 meters he stopped and pointed out on the beach to the waters edge where Robert was sitting in the sand by himself looking out at the sea. 

"I saw him go out there and I could tell he was unhappy. He goes there when he is sad. He's my friend so I hope you didn't cause that. If you did you need to fix it."

Aaron just nodded and gave him a partial smile. "Thank you and I'll try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I accomplished my goal. Now in the next chapter Aaron has to show he has learned how to show he cares enough to be the leader to put the pieces back together. Robert punched his gut a few times and now Aaron has to show compassion afterwards. Thanks for reading and I hope you are still enjoying the journey.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After blowing up at Aaron and leaving Aaron has to find Robert and try to make amends. This is where the healing really starts to begin between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long to post this chapter. I was visiting family for Thanksgiving and got stuck from the surprise blizzard that blew through. Ended up being gone longer than planned. Home now and back on this story. This chapter starts the real healing process that is going to take place between Aaron and Robert. I guess it just felt right that Robert would have to blow up and have a moment like he did in the last chapter before these two can start moving forward. I hope I did it justice. This chapter only covers the next few hours on that same day.

Aaron made his way out onto the beach and walked toward where Robert was sitting all the while thinking of how he was going to fix this. If it was fixable. He also knew Robert might tell him to leave and if that is what he wanted he would fully respect Robert and do it. But he can't even think right now about the idea of never seeing Robert again so he had to make this right. 

"You weren't easy to find." Aaron wasn't sure how to break the ice and that obviously wasn't the right way because Robert just continued to stare out at the sea. Aaron wandered what he was thinking. Was he mad or just fed up.

"It was Clive that talked me into staying around here and eventually talking to you and everyone else after I got out. I wanted to just disappear and never see anyone from home ever again. Australia, New Zealand, Vietnam, Japan somewhere on the other side of the world where I could just disappear and erase everything from my life up to that point. But I let Clive talk me out of it. How stupid was I."

Aaron takes a chance and sits down next to Robert and looks out at the sea himself. "I'm really sorry I upset you. It was not my intention."

"But sending me to prison was wasn't it." Aaron just closed his eyes taking the shot from Robert. He dropped his head because he knew he deserved it.

"Yes. At the time it was but in my defense, like I told you earlier today, I was more fucked up than I had ever been. I was self harming, back smoking spice lashing out at everything and letting my family dictate what I did."

They both continued to sit there for the longest time not saying a word before Aaron spoke again.

"When Lawrence died and you were arrested a couple of days later my heart broke. There was no way my Robert could do that but I had everyone telling me otherwise. I was already hurting from you sleeping with Rebecca and getting her pregnant and I wasn't handling anything correctly because the only person who had ever been able to get me through tough times was in jail accused of murdering Lawrence White and I was lost because of it."

Aaron continues, "You are right. My family wanted you either locked away or dead but I didn't. I still loved you so much and I still couldn't believe you could do that. I fought with that in my head. But then at the trial Liv did what she did. I had no idea she was going to do that. I was shocked and furious at her but she was so mad. I actually don't think she cared that Lawrence was dead or if you had even killed him or not. She was broken over the one night stand and the baby and how that broke up the first real family she ever had. So, she decided to pay you back. You know the CPS hadn't even wanted me as a witness until after she said what she said."

Aaron saw Robert's face do a slight little twitch when he said that. He knew Robert was listening and he knew he just told Robert something he hadn't known.

"The CPS realized Liv had set you up perfectly because now I was going to have to agree with her or admit she had just perjured herself. There was no way I could give her up. That day on the stand I was verily breathing. I wanted to just disappear because I was about to do the hardest thing I had ever done. I sacrificed the love of my life to save my sister."

"I was a wreck. I had everyone around me saying good riddance and I was lucky to be rid of you but I was shattered. I was in so much pain and none of my family cared. They were just happy and never even noticed me. Then four months later we learn the truth about the baby and that night. I was literally sick to my stomach, like earlier in your condo, after finding out. Everyone else just seemed to shrug their shoulders and say "oh well" but I couldn't. Her actions not only ruined us they led to everything else that happened. Her lie destroyed everything."

Aaron openly had tears rolling down his cheeks and he didn't care who saw at that moment. Remembering the day he found out brought up so many horrible memories.

"When did you find out. How did you find out?" Robert had wondered about this for quite some time. Even while he was still inside he wondered if Aaron knew. Of course Aaron knew but when did he know and how did he feel about it?

"I learned at the same time as just about everyone else in the village did. Right after the accident."

Robert had a frown on his face as he listened. It suddenly dawned on Aaron that Robert may not know as much about what happened back then as Aaron had assumed he did. 

"You don't know? I assumed you were aware of how it all happened."

"I'm not. I specifically told Clive to not tell me what was happening in Emmerdale. I didn't want to see anyone, I didn't want anyone to know what prison I was in and I didn't want to know what was happening back home, specifically how the people I had loved were moving on like I no longer existed."

"That never happened trust me Robert. To those of us that loved you, we didn't forget about you. At least I didn't. I guess I shouldn't speak for everyone else. But, I sure as hell didn't even if I was having to accept I'd probably never see you again, ever, since you'd not wanted anyone to know where you were and you wanted no visitors."

"So how did you find out and what accident are you referring to?"

"First, you know now don't you that Ross was the father, or I should say is Seb's father. You know that right?"

"Yes, I was told that much."

"Ross found out just after Christmas last year. From what I know now, I'd guess it was Clive that clued him in. Don't know the specifics. Didn't really care at the time. I just know somehow Ross suddenly out of the blue found out he was the babies father. This was almost two months after the baby was born. He was born in early November. I actually was stuck taking Rebecca to the hospital."

"You what?"

"Vic, talked me into taking a look at Rebecca's car. It was acting up and the garage was busy. Actually, I think it was just Cain refusing to do business with her. When it came down to it, he didn't appreciate how she had treated you. I needed to drive her car to try to hear what was going on. Rebecca and Vic came with. We were on the Robblesfield Road when it just stopped. While I was messing with the engine out there with no tools and no good cell service she went into labor. So I had to cobble the engine together the best I could and coaxed it into Hotten to the hospital."

"Why was Victoria there?" Aaron just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"She continued to be like Rebecca's best friend even after you went away. She obviously still thought it was your baby so she felt obligated to be there I guess or she just wanted to be there because she was still just as baby mad as she had been earlier. Sorry."

Robert just shook his head in an unbelievable way but signaled Aaron to continue.

"The stuff we all found out later but didn't know at the time was after Ross found out he was the dad he blew up at Rebecca for keeping it a secret and he vowed he was going to be a part of his kids life as his father. Rebecca said no and things got ugly so she decided she was going to move to Australia with Seb without Ross knowing where they went. Then Chrissie decided she wanted to leave Emmerdale too and decided to go with Rebecca to Australia. That meant Lachlan had to move too and he didn't want to because he and Belle had started a relationship."

"Lachlan and Belle? Belle Dingle? That Belle?"

"Yes Robert, that Belle."

"Lachlan was determined to stay and get a flat in Hotten for him and Belle. But Chrissie had decided he was going to move with her because he was only 17 so she paid Belle to end it with Lachlan. All of that was going on behind the scene. Then Ross found out about Australia so he took Seb without permission the morning they were leaving. He took Seb and a crazy car chase ensued. Chrissie driving, Lachlan in the passenger seat and Rebecca in the back. While chasing Ross, apparently Lachlan decided to confront his mum for what she had done with Belle. They got into it while she was driving and at some point he grabbed the steering wheel and drove their car into the oncoming lane and straight into a lorry. Apparently Ross saw it all happen in his rear view mirror. Chrissie died at the scene. Rebecca was in a coma for about 6 weeks and ended up with a permanent brain injury that affected her memory and her personality. Lachlan was injured but not as bad and was out of the hospital in a weeks time. It all came out after that because no one could figure out why Ross was involved."

"Fuck, that's... that's....."

"Yeah, it is. Big time."

"So what happened?"

"Ross kept the baby with him and Pete at their place. Lachlan moved in with Belle and the rest of them at Wishing Well. In really no time at all they were all treating him like family. Lachlan also blamed the accident on his mum and Rebecca. Said they were arguing about why Ross would take Seb and his mum took her eye off the road and accidentally steered their car into the other lane and into the truck. After Rebecca woke up she couldn't remember the accident and then after a couple more weeks in the hospital she was released and she moved in with Vic."

"Vic?"

"Victoria had pretty much been her only friend outside of her family."

"Why not Home Farm?"

"They had sold Home Farm. And don't start me on that either. That is a whole other wild and crazy story all on its own." That comment caused Robert to raise his eyebrows once again.

"So she is still living with Vic?"

"You really don't know anything do you?"

"No, like I said I told Clive I wanted to know nothing. He told me when he found out I wasn't the babies father but I even said then I didn't want to know the specifics. I didn't want to know how he found out. When I was being released all I was told was that Lachlan had finally confessed to killing Lawrence. I didn't ask any other questions and I told them not to tell me any of the specifics and they didn't."

"Rebecca is also dead now by the hands of Lachlan. It was her disappearance and death that finally led the police to uncover Lachlan's sadistic trail of murder and attempted murder." Robert is now looking even more shocked.

"You're probably lucky you were in prison Robert. I'm sure you would have been on his target list too, like the rest of us."

"What do you mean the rest of us?"

"He almost got me and Liv too last summer. He thought Liv was getting to close to the truth on everything he had done so he snuck into the mill and removed the batteries from the CO2 detector then blocked the flu in the boiler which allowed the house to slowly fill with carbon monoxide. Paddy found both me and Liv unconscious in the flat and called 999. If it had been much longer neither of us would have survived."

Robert had no words. Nothing.

"He had killed two others before that. Don't know if you remember Gerry Roberts. He had been Lachlan's cellmate in youth offenders and he followed Lachlan back to Emmerdale when they both got out. While Gerry remained mates with Lachlan he got closer to others in the village. Doug and Diane sort of took him under their wings and he sort of became a big brother to Liv too. They really got along. He ended up working for me at the scrap yard and living at the mill with us. Lachlan left him a voice mail that got lost for awhile but then Gerry found it, Lachlan's whole conversation in the car before he swerved it into the lorry and killed his mum and injured Rebecca had got recorded on Gerry's voicemail. Lachlan killed him so his secret didn't come out. Then there was this man that showed up claiming to be Gerry's uncle. Lachlan found out he was a con man that preyed on grieving families when someone had died. So Lachlan tracked him down after Doug had given him a bunch of money and killed him. So that's four murders and two attempted murders. At the end when it all came out and Belle found out, he kidnapped her and was going to kill her then kill himself. The police got to him before he could do it. He also had planned to kill Sebastian so he would get all of the inheritance but Ross was able to keep Lachlan away because he sensed something was up."

They both sat there for a while saying nothing and watching a couple of teenagers playing in the water. 

"I knew that kid had something wrong with him but I never thought he would take out his own family. Me, yeah, of course and I had come to expect it one day but his own mum, granddad, aunt. Wow." It upset Aaron to hear Robert talk like he just assumed one day Lachlan would kill him but he knew the kid had been out for Rob for quite some time too.

"Yeah, everyone in the village was pretty shocked. But he's gone now. Life with no chance for parole. It's one of those times you sort of wish the police would turn the other way and let the village take care of him instead of all of us paying to feed and house him for the next 60 plus years."

"Ha. Depending which prison he goes too he'll be lucky to last 10 years and that's only if he plays by the rules. He's to arrogant and mouthy. He'll piss off the wrong inmate and they'll find him in the shower with a shank stuck in him or in bed one morning with his throat slit."

"You say that so casually like it's no big deal, he'll be dead in a few years." 

"That's because I just spent a year in the notorious Full Sutton prison where the lifers don't bat an eye killing each other for no reason except you looked at them wrong or you didn't suck their dick the way they liked. That is why I said what I said. HMP Hotten that you were at was a country club compared to the max security prisons filled with the worse of the worse. If Lachlan is sent to one of those as an 18 year old pretty boy and walks in with his cocky arrogant attitude, he's dead meat."

Listening to Robert he couldn't believe how hard he sounded. There is a new hard edge to him that he knows was formed in prison. He wonders if he will ever lose it and if he does how long will it take to lose it. It also upsets him because he knows he played a role in giving him his new hard tough edge.

"Be careful Robert or people might actually think you're a Dingle sounding all tough and like a hard ass. You'll give Cain a run for his money." Aaron tried to smile to lighten the mood a little. He wasn't sure if he had any success or not until he got a comeback from Robert.

"I'll have to clean out the boot of my car before I can become the next Cain." Aaron actually saw a partial smile on Robert's face again and it felt like a win for him. Then just as quick Robert had a frown and looked concerned once more. "Please don't tell me that any of this stuff led you back to self harming again or anything else."

"I'm not now and I didn't start cutting again. I had stopped the drugs in the fall and have stayed off them sense but I found other ways to hurt myself." Robert saw a look in Aaron's eyes that told him there was more.

"Out with it then. I can tell there's other stuff that's happened too. So tell me."

"You don't know what you're asking. Do you want them in chronological order or most awful to least awful?"

Robert wasn't expecting that response. Surely things hadn't been that bad. "How ever you want to tell me."

"Let's see. I suppose I'll start with right after you went to prison. I don't know if you remember or not but Emma Barton had been acting really crazy for quite awhile. She'd gone all nuts and got into God and all that. Gabby found out that she actually killed James Barton by pushing him over the bridge on the bypass and that is what started the pile up that day we ended up at the bottom of the lake. Gabby locked her in the church while she went for some help. Then Finn came along and found her there and let her out" Robert couldn't believe it. "She then went after Moira because James had always loved her more than Emma. She set a barn on fire at Butler's while she had Moira cornered in it. Then Moira went into labor and she didn't even know she was pregnant." 

"What? That's crazy."

"Tell me about it.. Moira gave birth to Isaac, who turned out to be Cain's, in the middle of the burning building. Adam and Vic showed up and get her out. When Moira told them Emma had started the fire and tried to kill her Adam went after her with a shotgun and Vic called 999 for Moira and the baby. Emma surprised Adam in the woods and somehow got the gun away from him and then ran off. Finn had also been out looking for his mum as he hadn't seen her since letting her out of the church. Emma is in the woods with the shotgun thinking Adam is chasing her. She hears a noise turns and shoots. Then ran off again. It was Finn that she heard and who she had shot. He drug himself out onto the road where he was then found but he died later at the hospital. Emma is on the run but goes to the hospital for one more attempt on Moira. Once there she decided to steal baby Isaac instead. Eventually the baby was found at the church and then Emma was found dead at the bottom of the old train viaduct. It took a few weeks but the police figured out she had been pushed instead of jumping on her own. There were about six different people that were suspects and in the end they arrested Adam for her murder. How they picked him is another story for another day."

"Aaron"

"That isn't even the crazy part because after he was arrested he confessed and said he did it even though we all knew he was lying. None of us could get him to change his plea. He was going down for first degree murder of Emma Barton. Then mysteriously the van that was carrying Adam and another prisoner from the court house to prison was hijacked. Adam and the other guy got away and both of them have just disappeared."

"Hmmm, funny how that happened. I assume, yeah, I assume you and Cain and whoever else have air tight alibi's for that day?"

"Yeah, Of course."

Robert just shakes his head and says nothing else. He doesn't need to know the details. But it does make him realize that Adam has been gone now for a big chunk of the year as well. Gone and Aaron not being able to talk to him. That had to really hurt him as well.

"I'm sorry Aaron. It must be hard not having him around. Are you still trying to run the scrap yard without him? How did Vic adjust?"

"Yes it's been hard. It was really hard at the beginning because I was still hurting over you. When this all went down I still thought you were guilty of everything. Then it was a week later after Adam was gone that the car accident happened and then Rebecca's truth came out. But that just made it hurt even more. Adam was gone, everything Rebecca had done to destroy us and then Liv."

"Liv? What now?"

"Once it came out about Rebecca Liv went off the deep end. Everything she said at the trail was based on the fact she hated what we all thought you had done with her and how that ruined our family. When we found out she had made that all up and had manipulated Liv and Chas to do a lot of her dirty work, well, she couldn't handle that and she started secretly drinking a lot. She was filling water bottles with vodka and drinking all day every day but never so much at any given time to make it obvious she was drunk. She was even drinking at school. After about 6 weeks of doing that she over did it one day and got alcohol poisoning. Because she was so bad off she was sent to a rehabilitation center and had to stay there for at least 30 days. She ended up being there 42 days. I really lost it when she was gone. I didn't have you, didn't have Adam, was pissed at my mum and Paddy and now Liv was gone and it was because I had failed her as a guardian. Didn't have a clue she was drinking like that."

"I really don't know what to say Aaron. She's had to deal with way more adult stuff than a kid her age should ever have to."

"It was while she was in rehabilitation that Lachlan killed Gerry so I lost him too and had to tell Liv while she was at the center. That was so hard but it was also just the tip of the iceberg of everything happening. Just before she went to rehabilitation my mum announced that she and Paddy were having a baby."

"What?"

"They had gotten back together in the fall and right after my mum's 40th birthday party she found out she was pregnant. They decided to keep it but then this summer they found out there was a problem with the baby and she wouldn't survive after birth. I guess she didn't develop kidneys and that meant she wouldn't live except for a few hours. Mum went into labor back in September about the same time it was coming out about Lachlan killing Lawrence and you being innocent. I was not in a good place then from it all."

Robert was surprised at all the horrible stuff that has happened in Emmerdale this past year and by the look on Aaron's face there was more.

"So what else?"

"You remember when I told you Chrissie and Rebecca had sold Home Farm before they were leaving for Australia. I don't know if you remember the name or not but it turned out the person who bought Home Farm was Joe Tate. His family use to own Home Farm like 20-30 years ago."

"I know the Tate's all to well even though I was just a kid then myself. My dad and the Tate's did not get along. Lots of land disputes. Well he did get along with Rachel Tate I guess. Well enough to have an affair with her. Joe, he would be like early twenties now. How the hell did he buy Home Farm?"

"Apparently he didn't. It just came out last month that all the money he's been throwing around this past year was actually his step grandmothers money. Kim Tate."

"Ohhhh. I remember her. She was quite the bitch back then. Probably hasn't changed much. So she is back living there now."

"Not yet. I guess she had been in prison most of these years. Don't know why but she got out and showed up while Joe was hosting a party and announced it was her home. Then something happened that got her in trouble and she had to go back to prison to finish her time which is another six months then I guess she is moving there next spring. But none of that is what affected me. Last year before we knew he was Joe Tate he told us his name was Tom Waterhouse and he had this land development business. He and some business partners bought up land around Wishing Well and intended to build a golf course. They tried to buy Wishing Well and Eric Pollards land and both said no. Zac went all out trying to fight them even though the council had voted in favor of the golf course. The developers offered Zac, Eric and me a healthy buy out. I accepted but Zac said no. So Tom had the construction crew start to knock down Wishing Well one night when he thought no one was there but Noah and Samson were there playing video games and almost got killed when the home started caving in. The boys were OK but the home was unlivable for awhile. In the end Tom/Joe had to pay to fix the home for Zac and Lisa. But earlier just after that it finally came out that Tom was actually Joe Tate. He has been pursuing Debbie and pretending he loved her when in reality he was using her to get back at Charity because he had grown up believing Charity had killed his dad. It wasn't until after all of this he was finally told the truth about his dad, Chris Tate. He had committed suicide because he had terminal brain cancer but he did it in a way to on purpose make it look like Charity had murdered him. She ended up going to prison over it. Anyway, all of that happened last winter and I was caught in the middle of it with them trying to buy the scrap yard at the same time all of the other stuff was going on. In the end the whole golf course thing fell through."

Robert's head was spinning listening to everything Aaron had told him. A lot of shit had had happened in Emmerdale last year and way more than Aaron should have every had to deal with. He had mixed emotions about it all though. On one hand he was feeling bad that all of the stuff had happened but at the same time he had to keep reminding himself that while all of this was going on he was locked up for life and getting abused in prison from the lies many of these people had told. It was a weird blend of anger and sadness he was feeling as he thought about everything. It did reinforce the thought he had always had about Aaron. He was the strongest man he knew and for him to endure all of this just proved his point all over again.

"And then there has been the super strange triangle of Ross, Rebecca and Victoria."

That causes Robert's head to pop up again then turn and look at Aaron.

"I'm not sure how it all developed but I couldn't believe any of it." Aaron remained quiet for a moment while Robert had this look on his face that suggested Aaron was taking way to long to tell him the rest.

"After the accident Ross was trying to take care of the baby with Pete as his only help. He also had Moses most of the time too. Vic ended up being there for him. She was still dealing with Adam being gone. She needed distractions so she didn't sit around being upset. She had her moment being mad about what Rebecca did to you but she was in a coma at the time which made it hard to actually get mad at her. By the time Rebecca woke up she was already helping Ross with Seb. She had been watching Ross trying to care for Seb and Moses mostly on his own. She was still baby crazed and she realized that Seb was still her nephew, via Adam, so she immediately jumped in to start helping Ross. She also started going to the hospital everyday to check on Rebecca. When people questioned her lack of loyalty to you she just shrugged and said Seb was still her nephew. Just super weird all around." 

"No, that's Vic. If she thinks there is something in it for her she'll forget her loyalties. Doesn't surprise me one bit that she would forget everything if she suddenly had a chance at helping to take care of a baby."

 

"As time went on Ross and Vic started getting closer. She didn't know the truth about Adam. She thought he was a murderer so she shut that door rather quickly. It hurt watching but probably a good thing in the long run. Then Rebecca woke up and for some reason Vic offered to let her live at Keeper's with her. So Vic was letting the women that lied about her brother and ruined his life live with her while across the street Ross was raising his son, the baby Rebecca had lied was yours, and also getting cozy with Vic with Rebecca being there too. Then, on top of it all, my mum hires Rebecca to work at the pub. That probably pissed me off more than anything. But that little cozy threesome was getting along just fine until everything kicked off this summer. It all started when Lachlan tried to kill me and Liv."

Just making that statement caused a shiver to go up Robert's back. The thought alone was to much to consider.

"Apparently Rebecca was out walking and she saw Lachlan turn to walk down the drive of the mill which she knew there was no reason for him to be doing that so she followed him to find out what he was doing. And, we only know all of this because this is what Lachlan told the police after he was arrested. She saw him walk right into the house without knocking and she followed him. Me and Liv were already passed out in the living room from the gas. He must of been checking to see if he had succeeded yet in killing us. I don't know what the confrontation was between them but Lachlan ended up kidnapping her. He took her to a old cabin in the woods and in the end killed her there. She was found late August, about two months after she disappeared, and the coroner said she had been dead for a month. So he had kept her alive a month before he killed her doing who knows what to her. During the time she was missing Ross and Vic continued to get closer. Ross and Seb have now moved into Keeper's with Victoria and they are playing happy family. Your sister is playing the roll of step mum with the kid that was part of what sent her brother to prison for crimes he never committed. It's just fucked up whichever way you look at it."

It was a lot to take in but Aaron was correct. It was fucked up.

"Oh and I almost forgot your niece, Sarah, had to have a heart transplant a couple of months ago. She's been sick and in the hospital for quite awhile as she waited for a heart to become available."

"Is she OK? What happened that she needed a heart?"

"I really don't know the specifics. With all of my own shit I was only keeping tabs on her from afar but they say she is doing fine as she recovers. Don't know how much longer she has to stay in the hospital but I think it is going well."

The two of them realize they have been sitting on the beach for quite a while and both of them are getting chilled as the sun is setting.

"Are we OK Robert? I don't want you mad at me. I still want you in my life however I can have you. You've been my rock in the past and after everything I really need a rock in my life again. But I'll respect whatever you want. I owe you that much."

"I'm not mad at you Aaron. There is just a lot to process. A lot of feelings to work through. As you can imagine, I'm not the same person anymore and I have to figure out who this new me really is and what he wants now in life." Aaron just nods. He understands exactly what Rob is saying and that is why he told him everything is his call. 

"How about we go back to the condo and I'll cook something. Then we can decide what we want to do from there. Work for you?"

"Let's go." Aaron smiles and turns with Robert as they walk side by side back to the condo. "I'm proud of you Robert. Considering everything that has happened you're being really honest and mature in dealing with it all. You could have been bitter and wanted revenge but you aren't. When I showed up at your door you could of kicked my ass and told me to go away and not come back but you didn't. I respect that more than you know. I won't lie, the majority of the people back home were dicks, have been dicks and are still dicks when it comes to you and all of this. That's a big reason why I jumped at the chance to come down here when offered by Clive. I needed to clear my head too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think part of the reason why Robert was struggling to move on is that he didn't know the rest of the story so to speak. He really needed to know what happened after he went to prison to start putting the pieces together. That also gave Aaron a chance explain how it all was affecting him too plus all of the other craziness going on in Emmerdale at the time. As I said before this is where the healing between the two of them begins. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well and as usual, thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Aaron and Robert talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far. As I said earlier this is somewhat of a slow burn of these to finding thee way back to each other. There are still a few bumps in the road but they both want it to happen they just have to get there in their minds. I've tried to make it clear that Aaron wants Robert back. Robert wants Aaron back too but he still thinks Aaron might have already moved on and found somebody new and he's still trying to move past what happened to him. I'm sure that would be very hard to do but in the end Robert loves Aaron enough to do just that.

Robert and Aaron were back at the condo and while Robert was deciding what to cook Aaron decided to grab his phone and check his messages. He knew there were probably going to be a lot since he's only had it one once when he was texting Liv last night.

DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING....

"Jesus Aaron, what's going on?"

Aaron just sighed. It was worse than he thought it would be with 34 voicemails and 47 texts from Paddy and his mum.

"Everyone is trying to find me. I came down here without telling anyone and I've been here two days without answering messages."

"No one knows your here?"

"No, no one knows. Liv knows I'm away and I'm seeing you but she doesn't know where. Plus she's not even in Emmerdale as she doing her community service so she's not talking to anyone there either."

"She's not staying at home while doing her community service? That's new isn't it?"

"It's a new program they've started for the people with CS that are not trouble makers. It is a group they put up in a hotel and they take them all over Yorkshire to do jobs. For the places they are going it's easier to put them up instead of sending them all home each night. Liv was offered this program and I encouraged her to take advantage of it. They work more hours a day so she'll finish her time sooner. It also has her with a better group of people while doing her service so she's not being influenced by the real trouble makers. The program is also working with her school and making sure they have assignments from the school for her to keep up with in the evenings. To me it was a win-win because I told her I needed some time for myself too after everything. Then Clive showed up with his offer and it just worked out. I never called her before I came down but I did text her last night."

"That's when you told her?"

"Yes. Liv said she's sorry for everything and thanked you for what you did. She also said if you're receptive to hearing it, she misses her tall blonde dork brother."

"And she doesn't know we're in Spain?"

"No, just that I am away and seeing you. I guess I did say I was looking out at the sea from my bedroom last night but I didn't say which sea."

Robert couldn't help but smile. "Tall blond dork am I?"

"She always did have you pegged."

Before Robert could respond Aaron's phone dinged again. It was another text from his mum.

"You need to let her know you are OK or she'll have the army looking for you."

"I know but it is the absolute last thing I want to do. I'm not going to lie Rob, I'm sort of on the outs with her right now. If I'm honest it hasn't been good between her and I for over a year. Her and I just don't see eye to eye on much of anything these days. We don't see the world the same way."

"You mean you don't see me the same way."

"That too but it's more than that. All of this that has happened has brought out a side of her that I don't like one bit. Everyone is afraid to admit it because they are afraid I'll never forgive her but I know she encouraged and coaxed Liv into what she said on the stand at your trial. Of course she denied it but there is no way in hell Liv came up with all of that on her own and there is no way in hell she had all of that venom in her. That was a staged performance and my mother was the writer and director. She was willing to let Liv risk perjury and prison time because of her dislike of you. That is unforgivable to me. Then after all she did mum turns around and hired Rebecca in the pub. It hasn't been right between us since."

"You may not want to hear this from me Aaron but I'm going to say it anyway since there really isn't anything on the line. You're 26 years old Aaron. When are you finally going to take control of your own life and not let anyone else dictate how you live it? You're not a teenager struggling with your sexuality anymore. She is going to keep being this way with you until you put a stop to it. I don't know what the perfect way would be to do that and I know it will be hard. I also know I'm a big reason for it all but I think she would still be doing some of it even if we never met. I just know you Aaron and you aren't going to be happy until you take 100% control of your life. All of it and not let anyone, including her or even me dictate a single part of it unless you specifically ask us too."

"I know your right..... I know your right. Doesn't make it easy though. However, after this past year, I've grown up a lot and she has shown me a side of her I don't like one bit so it's going to be easier now as long as I know I will have people like you backing me."

"Oh Aaron, I'm not sure you want me being your main back up for that conversation."

"You don't know how wrong you are Rob. Like I told you on the beach, you have always been my rock and my rock has been missing. I knew I needed to fix things with you before I tackled anything else because nothing else mattered if we weren't fixed. I also know that fixing us might include you not wanting to have anything to do with me anymore and if that is the case I will 1000% respect that no matter how much it will hurt."

Aaron continues, " That family went overboard to destroy you along with a tremendous amount of help from my family. And, from me. I'm just as guilty as everyone else of destroying your life and like I have said more than once down here now, it's devastated me Rob. To think I did that to you. But the thing is, my life was shattered too. Everything I wanted was taken from me. I never use to dream about a future when I was younger because I never believed I'd get one. When I was 15 I assumed I would be long dead by now so why dream about a future. That changed 4 years ago. I met someone who made me want to have a future. I met someone who got me to start dreaming about a future and all of that was taken away from me a year ago. Right now I should be only a couple of months away from my second wedding anniversary after having a cheesy wedding in Las Vegas. But I'm not and probably only you know how much that hurts because I don't think anyone else in my family particularly cares. So I needed to try to fix us before I could move forward in whatever capacity."

"I don't know what I'm feeling Aaron and that is me being totally honest. I'm glad your here and I'm glad we're talking and getting everything out there. But I can't promise anything one way or another because like I just said, I don't know what I'm feeling or what I want. I can't deny what happened still hurts. What you and the rest of my and your family did still hurts. It wounded me in a way that I never experienced before and I don't know how I'll get over it. Knowing you and everyone else wanted me gone and willing to do anything to get me put away in prison was hard to come to terms with. I just spent a year shutting down that part of me. It was the only way I could remotely survive in there. You learn to just go through the motions basically. I was totally degraded and dehumanized in there. The level of depravity that went on in that prison was beyond words and for me I just had to shut down any humanity I still had jut to endure it. It changes you. It changed me. I saw things and had to experience things no person should ever have to and I should have never had to. I've got to come to terms with that before I can even think about anything other than myself. But thank you for your honesty and your apologies Aaron. I accept them and they do mean a lot to me."

Both men had tears in their eyes and rolling down their cheeks. Aaron reached across the counter and placed his hand on top of Roberts. It was actually the first time they touched since Aaron arrived in Spain. He wasn't sure how Robert would respond but he didn't move his hand away. Aaron just needed the feel of Robert's touch. It had been almost 16 months since he had felt Robert's touch it was what he needed to feel grounded once again. Even if it was a brief casual touch like this one.

"You'll get through this and I have no doubt come out a better person Rob. I have complete faith in your strength and determination. You won't let what happened keep you down. I know you. You'll find a way to make lemonade out of this huge fucking lemon you were given. I hope you will let me be there to watch you do that but if not then just know wherever you go I'll always support and love you."

Robert just stood there at the kitchen island and looked at Aaron. The younger man doesn't have a clue just how much what he just said means to him. Aaron has shown him over and over these two days he's been in Spain just how much he regrets what all happened. It's obvious Aaron has dealt with his issues and has talked to professionals about everything as he's no longer just following the Dingle code of conduct. He's seeing a new even stronger side to Aaron and he likes it. He likes it a lot but he still needs time to reconcile the thought of keeping someone from Emmerdale still close in his life. 

As Robert continued looking at Aaron in thought the younger man looked up at him. There eyes met and continue to look at each other. Both found themselves smiling as they continued to gaze into each others eyes for a few moments longer. In that moment something changed. Something cliqued between them. Neither knew what it was but they both felt it. And then as soon as the moment passed Robert picked up Aaron's phone off the counter and handed it to him.

"Now text Chas so she'll leave you alone while I fire up the cooker and get started on dinner." Aaron takes the phone as his smile turned to a frown. A frown that showed just how much he was going to hate this.

Aaron: Hi, lost my phone. Had to retrieve it so sorry I haven't responded. Since Liv is away for her community service I decided last minute to get away to clear my head. Didn't tell anyone because I just wanted to go without fuss. After everything that has gone on I needed a break from everyone. I closed the scrap yard and right now I don't know for sure how long I will be gone. At least a week. I'm fine and I'm not telling anyone where I've gone. This is my time for me without anyone pecking my head trying to tell me what to do. Oh... and my counselor told me it is an excellent idea so no need to try to tell me otherwise. 

"You think this is to strong?" Aaron hands over his phone to Robert so he could read what he just sent to his mum. After Robert reads it he's smiling once again.

"It reads fine to me but I know your mother will hate it. She hates anytime you remind her you aren't her little boy anymore that she needs to keep tabs on 24/7."

DING

Chas: Where are you Aaron? I don't like it when you just leave. Of course I am going to worry. You could be doing anything."

Chas's response is immediate while Robert is still holding the phone so he gets a chance to read her response before he hands the phone back to Aaron.

"I rest my case." His smile turns into a big grin as he goes to the fridge to pull some fresh vegetables out. Aaron just sighs as he reads what his mum sent him back.

"Why do I bother? Does she even listen to me? I guess I have to get tougher."

Aaron: I'm curious how old I have to be before you stop treating me like I'm 15 and unable to make good decisions regarding my life? Just so you are clear on this. I'm 26, soon to be 27 years old. I own my own business and my own home. I'm the sole legal guardian for a 16, soon to be 17 year old. I do not intend to run every decision I make regarding my life or Liv's by you and Paddy so stop demanding that I do because it is only causing a bigger rift between us. I'm already pissed that you think you need to be involved in my love life and have any kind of say on who I chose to date or be with. Your attitude these past months have only made that worse. So it's your choice mum. You and Paddy either respect all of my choices and keep your nose out of anything I don't ask you to be involved in or you keep doing what you're doing. But, if you choose the later I won't hesitate to pack Liv and I up and move us out of Emmerdale if that is what it takes to be treated like a full on adult and not have you or any other Dingle telling me what I should do. Your choice.... Pick wisely. 

Aaron hands the phone back to Robert to read his response he sent back. He can't help but raise an eyebrow and let out a half laugh after reading it and then handing the phone back.

"That's one way to deal with it."

DING

Chas: Why are you acting like this? This is not like you. You need to come home so we can talk about this.

Aaron just shakes his head as he gets madder reading it again.

Aaron: So you made your choice I see. And this is exactly like me. This is what I have been telling you for a LONG time but you refuse to listen. You either don't think I'm capable of making my own decisions or you don't care because all you care about is what you want. My counselor has taught me how to be assertive which means I'm not putting up with your shit anymore. Don't be surprised if a For Sale sign pops up in front of the mill one of these days. Hope you are able to deal with your choice. Bye mum, I'm turning my phone back off now.

Robert is looking at Aaron from the sink as he is cleaning veggies to see what is happening. Aaron gets up and brings the phone to Robert and stands next to him so he can read it. Robert's eyes soon get very big.

"Are you really ready to follow through with your threat?"

"Not right off the bat but yes."

"Why?"

"Because the Mill was suppose to be our home with Liv. Where we eventually started our family. Not, just my home with Liv. If the later is all I'm ever going to have then the Mill isn't the right place for me and her. I'll need someplace smaller and with no old memories."

With that Aaron turned off his phone so he wasn't bothered with anymore interruptions from it. That gave him the chance to help Robert prepare their meal while talking about anything other than the obvious. Robert saw what Aaron was doing so he changed the subject too.

"So what other gossip is there from Emmerdale?"

"OMG, really. You really want all the Emmerdale gossip? How long you got?"

"OK, maybe the cliff notes."

"Still... OK Well I already told you about Adam, Emma killing Finn, Moira having a baby without knowing she was pregnant, Mum and Paddy getting together and then getting pregnant and Sarah needing a heart transplant."

"Yes you told me all of that already."

"OK, let's see. I finished off the other flat and rented it out to Jesse. She moved to the village when she was hired to be the new headmistress at Hotten Primary. Now she has been promoted to headmistress of Hotten Academy and she is also dating Marlon. Her son has moved to the village too. Ellis is like 21 or something. He is currently living with Marlon and April since the flat at ours is only one bedroom."

"Next, oh yeah, Charity is exploring her lesbian side again. Her and Vanessa have become the newest same sex couple in the village. Charity has been her usual hot and cold over it all but right now they are pretty much in a hot phase. It's Charity so we'll see how long it lasts."

"Speaking of Charity. It came out last spring that when she was 14 she was raped by a detective in the Hotten police. Apparently he got her pregnant. Charity actually thought the baby had died at birth because she had been drinking a lot and doing god knows what else while she was pregnant. She ran from the hospital when she saw what she thought was the nurses trying to get the baby to breath and assumed it had died. The baby didn't die and one of those nurses adopted him and raised him. He was found as the detective's rape trail was being prepared for. His name is Ryan, he is 28, a year younger than Debbie and he has cerebral palsy. Seems like a nice guy though I haven't really talked to him. Lives with his adopted mum still but is spending a lot of time now in the village getting acquainted."

"Adam's younger sister Hannah, who is the same age as Vic and was her best friend back in school, returned to the village only she is no longer Adam's little sister. He is now Adam's younger brother Matty. Matty is transgender and came out as to who he really was while he was away and went through gender reassignment. Moira struggled to accept it initially but they are all good now. Believe it or not Cain was the most accepting of everyone when Matty returned. Who would have guessed that would happen. Cain being the progressive one."

"Lisa left Zac again. The whole defending Wishing Well from Joe Tate and living there with no walls, electricity, water and heat when they had been offered a new town home in Hotten was more than she could take. She's now up in Scotland. Working at a training school that helps kids who have been in trouble with the law learn a trade and get a job."

"After Lachlan, Belle went to live with her mum for awhile. She hadn't come back yet when I came down here. Last spring her and Lachlan had actually started a microbrew business. Used one of Zac's home brew recipes and it was popular. They were actually selling some before Lachlan went off the deep end for good. Probably a dead business now."

"Diane and Doug split up. Lachlan killed Gerry at the B&B. There was a big crack in the ceiling. It had been inspected and needed fixed. Doug thought he could fix it but he made it worse. The next day the ceiling fell on Gerry. Everyone assumed it was because Doug tried to save money and DIY the ceiling fix instead of hiring a professional. He was charged with accidental death of Gerry and got community service and a lot of guilt thinking it was his fault Gerry died. It caused a rift between Doug, Diane and Eric. Diane ended up splitting with Doug. Then it came out that Lachlan had knocked the temporary support post out and that caused the ceiling to fall on Gerry and kill him. But, I guess to much had already been said and Diane was to embarrassed to apologize and ask Doug to come back."

"Bob and Brenda from the cafe split because Bob cheated with Laurel. Now Bob lives at Laurels and Brenda runs the cafe by herself. Don't know anymore and I don't want to either. I try to pretend I don't know them."

"David and Tracey split up. Don't know why but regardless, it didn't take David long to fill her spot. Now one of the teachers from Hotten Academy is living with David. That's all I know."

"Rhona and Pete started dating and it seems to be going pretty good. He's moved into Smitty's with her and Leo. Leo seems to like him and they seem to be doing OK too."

"With everything that happened last year it's no surprise that Liv failed all of her GCSE's but she has chosen to resit all of them and has been working hard at college to prepare for the retakes. Doug has been tutoring her but he's not nearly as good as you are."

"Cain and Moira got back together a couple of months after Isaac was born. If you remember he had been dating Harriet for a while before all of that happened which I have to say had to be the oddest pairing on the planet. It felt like an angel and the devil dating. But he's back with Moira and they seem OK."

"That's a pretty good cliff note version of Emmerdale gossip for the past year. There was a bunch of other stuff too but like I said before, we'd be hear all day if you made me list everything."

"No, that is quite enough to take in. If I didn't know any better that little village could be the setting for one of the soaps on television. Enough stuff happening in the village to keep a daily television show going for years. Probably would be a hit too. Wonder who they would hire to play you and me?"

"Ha, you'd probably want someone like Tom Hardy who could be all posh to play you and then they'd hire some rough and tumble no name out of Manchester with a horrible northern accent to play me"

"Nah, I was thinking Charlie Hunnam for me. For you, you're right, they probably need to have little bit of rough in them but also a lot of love and sincerity and honesty. Not sure who the new crop of twenty-something British actors are anymore. Need to figure that out before I pick someone to play you." Robert was once again smiling at Aaron.

"Fair enough, or you could just let me pick who is going to play me." Robert just laughs as he takes the steaks out to the grill on the patio before coming back in to finish the vegetable pasta dish. I'm glad to hear Liv is retaking her tests even though I wish she didn't have too. She deserves to have a fighting chance out there."

"She will because she has people in her corner like you. I hope you will stay in her life because not only thinks of you as a brother but you are good at pushing her to be better and she listens to you. Thank you for that by the way."

"I love her like she is my own. That never changed through everything but I had to let her go because she was so mad at me and then well, I had to let everyone go didn't I."

"No, you didn't. I never did understand why you refused to let us know where you were and then not let us visit."

"And you would have? Be honest Aaron. No, you wouldn't have. Why would I have wanted to see any of you? You all helped send me away when I knew I was innocent. Even after it came out about Rebecca why would I have wanted to see you all feel guilty. No, I needed to cut ties with everyone I knew so I could figure out how to survive in there while hoping Clive found the truth."

"I think I would have eventually wanted to see you. Vic definitely would have. Diane too."

"Yeah, just what I would have wanted. Both of them telling me how Jack would be so disappointed and Vic telling me all about the kid that ended up not being mine. No thank you. Think I'll pass on that. I'd rather have your mum show up and call me a piece of shit than listen to Vic or Diane's drivel. At least Chas wouldn't be all fake."

Aaron just sat there thinking about that for a bit before helping Robert by going and retrieving the steaks off the grill while Rob plated up the rest of the meal. With the food plated and beers retrieved from the fridge they sat down to eat. As they ate they picked up where they left off.

"Aaron, you said you would be willing to leave the mill if you had to. Where would you move ?"

"I don't know. That would depend on a few things. If there was someone else in the picture or what was happening with the scrap yard or Liv's education status. But I know with the current situation I wouldn't hesitate to sell the mill. I just feel like I'm rattling around in that place. It's just way to big for me and her. When it was the three of us it didn't feel so big plus we had my dreams of future additions to the family. But now it's just this giant expensive house with a lot of bad memories."

"It really never was the three of us there was it? Barely the two of us. What was it 6 weeks? I know I don't have any fond memories of that place. I'm not sure I could get myself to walk into the mill even if it was just to visit. It wouldn't be alone though because I think I would have quite the list of places in the village I wouldn't step foot in."

"Such as?"

"Mill, Keeper's, Woolpack, B&B, Brooks, Home Farm, the garage, Butler's, Wishing Well, the scrap yard, Vet Surgery. Like I said there are quite a few places I would feel very uncomfortable in for obvious reasons and others that are not so obvious. With that list there isn't a lot of options left so that's why it makes sense to just stay way for now."

Aaron is understanding just how few good memories Robert has of Emmerdale. His hurt is beginning to show more each day and it's startling to see just how much in the village effects him. He's trying to use the tough guy approach to hide some of his real feelings. He understands that. 

"This is really good Rob. The way you cooked these veggies with the pasta and whatever sauce that is. The steak is top of the line too."

"Thanks. I'm jealous of these people down here that have year round weather like this. The fruits and vegetables they can grow year round is so good. I have to admit being in a condo like this, the access to the beach and sea, the fresh food options, it's pretty enticing and speaks loudly to me."

"You'd live in a place like Spain?"

"I think so. There is nothing keeping me in the UK at the moment. Luckily I have the resources to do what I want, where I want, even if it's to just be a man of leisure. What about you?. How do you feel about the scrap yard?"

This was a topic he had thought long and hard on over the past few months. It's no longer him and Adam running the place with the support of Robert and that has taken the fun out of it.

"If I had the resources I'd sell the place. It was suppose to be a business that Adam and I run and now it's just me. We use to have you there to support us and give us good business advice and I don't have that anymore. I'm proud to be a business owner but to be successful it will take more than just me to run that place. I can't make it successful on my own and I've been working myself ragged trying. Gerry was good help but then he was gone and since then the timing just hasn't worked out to really look for more help. If I can't find more help I don't know how much longer I'll even try to run the place on my own. I also know Home James has been going backwards since you've been gone. I know it lost some business when you were in the news with the trial. But Nicola is working full time at the factory so that just leaves Jimmy and well, it's Jimmy isn't it. I think he is just puttering along. I know he has let go a lot of drivers because they are no longer needed. But to answer your question, the scrap yard isn't something that will absolutely keep me in Emmerdale but if I got rid of it I don't know what I would do. As I said, I love being a business owner but what else could I be a business owner of that I could do well? I don't know."

"Surely you had other reasons to stay in the area even if you and your mum are on the outs?" Robert had finely decided to broche the subject he's been wondering about. 

"What would that be. There's nothing else going on?"

"In all of this time are you trying to tell me you haven't met anybody else? Fit guy like you Aaron." Aaron's face went instantly red. He wasn't ready to talk about this but it only makes sense. He knew it would eventually come up. How much do I tell him?

Robert could see that Aaron is struggling with how to answer.

"You can just be honest Aaron. It's not a problem. It is what I assumed. After the trial I assumed you moved on in all aspects of your life, including dating. I was suppose to be gone for the rest of my life so of course I'd expect you to find someone new."

"There is nobody now if that is what you are wondering. A few weeks after the trial I was introduced to a doctor that worked at Hotten General. Liv accidentally cut her leg at the scrap yard and needed a couple of stitches. Alex was the doctor in A&E that treated her and she saw him checking me out I guess and she took it from there. She set us up for the initial date. I won't lie it was nice to go out with someone with no connections to the village at that time and just get away. But it was soon obvious that we weren't a good fit however, that didn't stop mum or Liv. They kept pushing us together and I was my usual scared self and wouldn't speak up and just let them do their thing. I kept seeing him because they kept pushing us together and we did get a little better with each other after a few more weeks. But even after a couple of months there really wasn't any passion between us. It was two months before he spent the night and after that it still didn't happen all that often. He was a junior doc with a lot of long shifts and crazy schedules. I learned being a doctor might give you status but when you're young and still training you have no time for a personal life and I just wasn't in the right head space to be willing to adjust to his life." 

"I'm sure Chas was proud as peach you were dating a doctor." Robert sort of half smiled which was something Aaron picked up on very quick.

"I broke it off with him right before New Year to the dismay of mum and Liv. That was when everything was going down with Adam and well, Cain and I. Alex didn't know anything and I had never told him about any of the sordid parts of my past so it just felt like the right time to end it before anymore had to be said. Of course Liv and mum were furious and did not take it well. It put mum and mine relationship on thinner ice and Liv was just frustrated with everything."

Aaron got another beer before continuing. "Then the week after Adam disappeared the accident happened and the truth came out about Rebecca and you. That was a crazy time that had my nerves in knots. Just broke up with Alex, everything with Adam, the police were still questioning all of us in the village about him. Then the accident followed by Rebecca's revelation and then a couple of weeks later all of the Joe Tate stuff with the scrap yard and Wishing Well. To say I was about to explode from it all would be an understatement. I was not fun to be around and was doing nothing but non stop fighting with Liv, mum, Paddy, Cain, pretty much anyone who looked at me. Then soon after that Liv's drinking came to light with her incident that sent her off to rehab to dry out. Then Gerry died. It was a shit time. I was miserable as I had no one to talk to. It was when I really needed you and you weren't there anymore. I think I hit my lowest point around then. I felt so empty and alone. I couldn't take it anymore so I started going back to the bars in Hotten."

The next part was going to be the hardest part to tell Robert but he needed to. He needed to be honest regardless how he reacted. Aaron just had to remember he has been single the past year so he was doing nothing wrong even if it didn't feel that way.

Robert saw that Aaron was struggling in telling him about all of this. It isn't fun to hear about Aaron dating or being with other men but what was he to expect. Robert was suppose to be locked up for life so of course Aaron was going to move on.

"It's OK Aaron. You don't need to be embarrassed or concerned about telling me you moved on. It is what you were suppose to do. What anyone would do. I was history and suppose to be locked up until I died. So don't feel like I'm going to be upset if you tell me you met someone you really liked. That's a good thing."

"It's not that. You remember when you asked me if I had started self harming again and I said I wasn't cutting. This time I chose other ways to self harm. When I started going back out again I did meet new guys but I wasn't dating them. I fell into a pattern of getting drunk then pulling guys to hook up for the night. I was drinking way to much then pulling someone for the night just to have some random meaningless sex. It was how I chose to cope with everything last year. I turned myself into the town drunk and the biggest slut in Hotten. How sad is that?"

Robert just sort of shrugged and raised his eyebrows even though it was hard to hear about Aaron having sex with a bunch of random guys. 

"You weren't in the right mindset for anything else. You had a lot of shit going on so it's no surprise the last thing you would be interested in was getting serious with someone new. That takes some work if you do it the right way which we never really did and when did you have time for that considering everything else? You didn't."

"I know but it still felt wrong to be that guy. That is what you do when you're 19 and 20. Not at 26 but there I was picking up guys and going home with them unless we just did it right there in the alley or toilet."

"You were finding ways to survive with everything that had been thrown at you. You stayed away from the knives and the drugs. You found a different less dangerous way to cope. That's a good thing even though I don't like hearing you still needed to find a way to self harm I understand and you shouldn't be upset about it. You've recognized what was happening and that's a start."

"But it does bother me when I walked into a bar for the specific purpose of getting fucked and I didn't care by who or by how many. More times than not I wanted more than one. When I was really stressed or getting tons of grief from mum or Paddy I just wanted as many guys as possible to do me so I could just have a few hours of forgetting everything. Instead of doing all of that I should have been going to my counselor more than I already was."

"You've recognized what you were doing so I guess that is the first step. Are you getting help now?"

"I'm still seeing my counselor and I've stopped the destructive behavior but I haven't stopped the drinking obviously but I'm not getting wasted to forget anymore. I also stopped the destructive sex a couple of mouths ago. My counselor is helping me with my problems."

"I actually don't see the problem. It is OK to go out and enjoy yourself."

"But I did have a problem. The problem was I help put an innocent man in prison for life and that man also happened to be the man I loved more than anything."

"I'm not in prison anymore Aaron so it's time to forgive yourself. You did what you thought you had to do."

"Have you forgiven me though?"

"I'll get there. The wrong got righted and the mistakes were corrected and I'm a free man again. That is what matters. We can all wipe the slate clean and find ways to start over."

Robert saw that Aaron had some tears forming in his eyes and he had this automatic reaction to pull Aaron into a hug in hopes that he could make him feel better but he stopped himself. There was still this voice in his head telling him not too. Aaron needed to work through these feelings of his on his own because Robert has his own to work through still.

Aaron instantly picked up Roberts hesitation to offer him any comfort and it hurt. It hurt enough that Aaron immediately started to move to leave the room so Robert would not see him beginning to cry again. But, before he could completely walk away he felt Robert grab his shoulder and turn him around. In one movement Robert then wrapped the younger man into his arms and squeezed him tight, holding him in place as Aaron put his face into the crook of Robert's neck. It had been a year and a half since Aaron had been held by Robert like this. The first time in over 18 months he could take in all of those familiar smells of Robert. He did not want Robert to let him go. He would have been content to remain in his arms forever at that point. But, Robert did eventually release Aaron from the hug even as the younger man waited until the last moment before he stepped back himself while also wiping his eyes.

"I've got an idea. Let's get out of here and go have some fun. Enough of this wallowing in our past. Let's try to end the day with a smile on our faces? What do you say?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let's go up to Sitges. I haven't had the chance to take you there yet. We can go have some drinks and check out all of the hot Spanish guys as well as hit some of the gay clubs there."

"You mentioned the gay clubs before. You never use to like going to those."

"What can I say. It is sorta what Sitges is famous for. They is a large gay community here which makes it feel different. I guess I feel more comfortable when there are so many men here. Then again I've only been there like three times so it's not like I've been prowling on the streets every night since I've been down here. So you game?"

"Sure, you can show me around. I have to admit I had never heard of this place. Ibiza, sure but, what is it called again? Do I need to change?"

"Sitges and as for dress code, why don't you try on some of those new clothes. Maybe those navy shorts and that white linen shirt. Fix your hair a bit. It's not like Bar West where everything is just casual. In a place like Sitges it's more trendy. During the day the bars are very laid back and casual but then in the evening everyone tends to get cleaned up and dressed a little better unless you're going to the leather bars or sex clubs then you dress accordingly for those, or undress if you chose to wear next to nothing."

"What do you mean by 'or undress'?"

"At the cruising bars there will be guys dressed in all different levels of undress. All topless with some wearing some sort of leather like a vest or harness. Some wearing jeans but most just in their underwear, usually briefs. Maybe only a jock or they aren't wearing anything at all. Totally naked."

"Really. I've never been at any club like that. Would you go to a place like that?"

"I don't know. I might to check one out. You?"

"I'm like you. Maybe. I admit I'm a little curious but don't know if I'd have the balls to actually walk into one."

"OK, I'm going to go change. I'll be ready in 20." With that Robert went up to his bedroom to get changed while Aaron went to his to do the same.

"Ready?" Robert was coming down the stairs dressed in his best pair of jeans that show off his ass while wearing a light bluish green polo shirt that matches the color of his eyes. Aaron stood up from the sofa and Robert got a good look at the new navy shorts he had purchased for Aaron as well as the long sleeve white linen shirt.

"Ready. Let's do this." Aaron nodded but before heading toward the door Robert walks up to Aaron and proceeds to unbutton the top three buttons of the linen shirt which showed off Aaron's chest down to just below his pecs.

"There, now let's do it. You need to show off a little skin Aaron. You'll be one of the more popular guys in the clubs tonight" Robert smiles as Aaron rolls his eyes. They head out the door and down to the car park to make the trip to Sitges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts to bring into the story some more of the rest of the families. Robert confronting the families is still to come and that will not go nearly as well. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys explore the gay bars of Sitges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long since I posted a chapter. Became ill and spent a few days in the hospital in ICU. Home now and recovering. This chapter had been almost done before I got ill so I was able to quickly finish it and get it posted.

In less than an hour the two men were walking to Placa Industria. In his previous visits Robert had learned this was probably the most popular corner in the heart of gay Sitges. There is a gay bar on each corner which makes it a great starting point. Perfect for people watching, especially man watching. Aaron is amazed. This was his first time in a city that was one of Europe's major gay destinations. He's never been to a place with so many gay bars of all types in one area and so many gay men out and proud on the streets. Aaron can also see just how relaxed Robert seems. Just like they talked about earlier he just feels more comfortable now than he ever has in the past. It really surprises Aaron to see Robert so relaxed but he likes it. He likes seeing him like this.

Robert pointed to a table and sent Aaron to grab it while he headed to the bar to get them beers. Once he returned and sat down they each took a few moments to look around.

"Rob, this is amazing. I have never been anywhere like this with so many men walking around out and proud and most of them fucking hot as hell looking. None of them afraid to be who they are. I'm surprised how comfortable you look right now. You were never this way back in Hotten."

"I don't know. It just feels different here. No one cares and no one here knows my past and is judging me. I guess I am different too when you really sit back and think about it. After what I've been through there really is no point anymore in pretending or caring what others think. There's no longer anything to hide is there? It's just me, Robert Sugden, whose attracted to and loves to fuck men and if you don't like it, I don't give a toss."

Aaron can only smile clink their bottles of beer together after hearing Robert say that. He loves this new comfortable Robert who isn't afraid to be open about himself and his sexuality. To Aaron it makes him look even sexier than ever before and, by the looks many of the men walking by are giving him, it's apparent he isn't the only one that is thinking it. Of course what Aaron doesn't see is that just as many men are checking him out as they are Robert. Both men seem totally unaware of how much attention they are getting.

"Do you two want another round?" A waiter who had been taking care of the outdoor tables had shown up speaking with an obvious midlands accent . He was also licking his lips and giving both men a thorough look from head to toe as they sat there.

"Sure, if that means you'll keep your tongue and eyes in your head." Robert couldn't help himself as he was feeling all of the eyes all over the place looking at him finally making him a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry man but if the two of you are going to sit out here in the middle of the square you better get use to being objectified. It's what we do here." The smiling waiter apologized before heading back inside to get them their beers. He returned a few minutes later setting them down on the table.

"So Birmingham? Coventry?" Robert asks as both he and Aaron had been able to tell their waiter was from somewhere in the west midlands of England just by listening to him.

"Actually Wolverhampton. Good call though. Not bad for a couple of Yorkies." Obviously they weren't the only ones that could pick up on accents. "So what has a couple of Yorkshire blokes in town this time of year? Not exactly summer season."

"Nah, I'm down here for a couple of months taking a break from life and this guy here is visiting me for a bit." Robert quickly answered.

"Damn, wish I had that luxury. Taking a break that is. So I take it you two aren't together if he's just visiting?"

"No, just old mates." It was all Aaron could do to not make a face when he heard Robert say that. Even though he was correct it was still hard to hear and not react to it. Especially when he still wanted to go back to what it used to be.

"Cool, so all these guys checking both of you out aren't wasting their time then. Good to know." The waiter winked at them as he smiled before moving on to the next table.

"Wow, that wasn't to obvious was it?" Aaron was chuckling a little at the wide eyes Robert had at the moment. "I'm surprised that bothered you. That guy was harmless."

"I suppose. I should be use to it by now because it's what I dealt with for a year. Every fucking day." 

Aaron was shocked back to reality being reminded of what Robert's daily life was like in prison. He had dealt with a little bit of that when he was in prison but not like what it sounds like Robert had. No, he dealt with more homophobia and less with lust.

"You're situation sounds so much different that what I dealt with inside. My experience was mainly all homophobia and violence."

"That's because the inmates at the Hotten prison with you each had a date circled on their calendar. They knew when they would be getting out and return to their real life. That allowed them to continue to be their real self while inside. With all of the lifers at Full Sutton, none of them were going to get out and be with a woman again so to them, a mouth was a mouth and an ass was an ass and a warm body was a warm body. Preferences no longer mattered because you were never going to have choices between men or women again. So they chose to be with men in whatever way because it was their only option."

Aaron hadn't considered that. He's realizing he wasn't exposed to nearly as much in prison life as he thought he had been. "Yeah you experienced something way different than me."

"I did but is my year in prison what we really want to talk about while sitting here in the center of Sitges? Come on, lets go explore what else we can find."

They finished their beers and took off down the street that was lined with bar after bar and the occasional restaurant. At the end of the block they discovered a clothing store that was still opened. As they looked in the window they saw it was a men's store.

"Come on, let's check this place out. Looks like a different kind of store." Robert got the usual roll of Aaron's eyes. It was obvious that Aaron's distaste for shopping had not changed. "Oh come on. Quit being a baby." That response got Aaron to stick his tongue out at the older man as they walked into the shop.

It didn't take long to see they have walked into a shop that sold sexy clothes targeting gay men. Mostly designer underwear, swim trunks, tank tops and other sports and casual wear. Aaron was about to turn around and walk back out as soon as he saw what the shop was selling but Robert stopped him with his hand on his shoulder 

"Why are you running off? Come on, this will be a laugh." Robert started looking through a rack that included brands like Andrew Christian, Pump and Addicted. Robert actually saw a few things he liked and he saw some things he'd love to see on Aaron too. He held up a pair of Andrew Christian briefs to Aaron that were branded Trophy Boy. They were designed to make your bulge look bigger and to push out further under your pants making it easier to see. "I would love to see you in something like this."

Aaron felt an immediate flush come over him when he saw what Robert was holding up. He had to admit they actually looked sexy as hell but he had never considered wearing something like that but he decided to play along.

"Oh yeah. You'd like that would you?"

"You'd look fit as fuck and hot as hell in those. You'd be fighting the guys off with a stick."

"But would I be fighting you off?" Aaron gives Robert a little wicked smile back as he teased Robert back.

"Maybe you should buy them and find out."

Then Aaron saw the price tag. "Ha, since when can I afford to spend 30 quid on one pair of underwear?" 

"If they get you a good fuck then wouldn't they be a good buy?" Robert then found a rack with some sexy sleeveless hoodies. "Now these are right up your alley Aaron." Robert holds up an all white one. Aaron had to admit it was fucking hot looking. He could actually see himself wearing it but for the price of 75 quid. So he just shook his head and laughed at Robert as he continued to browse.

"We need to come back here during the day Aaron and do some serious shopping."

"Fine, if it will get you out of here now. I'm thirsty. You promised me drinks and people watching, not shopping."

They left the store but Robert was determined to return with or without Aaron in the future but at present they were heading down a new street to see what they could find. Robert then remembered the live music club he and Clive had gone to so he grabbed Aaron's shoulder and took him off in the direction he thought the club was in. Ten minutes later he found the place. It was full once again for the band that was playing. The two of them stood at the bar as Robert bought them beers and watched the crowd around them. It was loud enough that it was next to impossible for them to talk to each other unless they spoke directly into each others ear so for the time being they just stood there in silence drinking their beers and watching. They would point out others in the bar to each other and laugh at the silly dancing or the crazy drunks. Then there were the guys who weren't afraid of showing extreme affection in front of everyone. Both Aaron and Robert were finding it a little uncomfortable to see that much PDA going on. Not because they were against it but more because of the current status between the two of them. Both feeling the draw toward each other but both also unsure what the other was thinking which made them both afraid and concerned of making a wrong call. Especially Aaron still concerned what Robert felt about him now.

This was the first time that Aaron was able to stand as close to Robert as he was and really get a good look at him while Robert was not paying attention. It also was the first time that he could see some of the changes in Rob that he hadn't noticed before. The additional crows feet on the edges of his eyes. More wrinkles in his forehead than he use to have when he frowned. Maybe even a slight hint of some of his hair turning a whitish gray at the temples. It also seemed that Robert's shoulders were a little more hunched than he remembered them. Aaron realized what he was seeing was more age in Robert than he had noticed before. For the first time he was seeing some of the wear and tear on Robert that a year in prison did to him. He should of known that his time inside in such a tough environment would have created enough extra stress that it would show itself somehow on his body but he hadn't even considered that consequence until now. It was just another thing to feel guilty about. At this point Aaron was just adding it to the very long and growing list.

Robert was enjoying the music and having Aaron standing next to him. He could almost pretend it was two years ago and they were in Hotten enjoying a night out as a newly engaged couple. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Aaron also watching everyone in the bar while also trying to catch glimpses of him without being noticed. He wonders what Aaron is thinking right now. 

They'd had a tough afternoon and evening. Robert hadn't intended to get mad like he did but he is realizing that he's only human. It was going to only be a matter of time before his anger bubbled over and he let it rip on someone. He just hated it had to be Aaron but at the same time Aaron would understand better than anyone and to be fair, Aaron was one of the ones he was mad at. 

He understood that it had always been easier for Aaron to push him away and blame him instead of fighting for them. It was always easier for him to assume the worst. It was the part of Aaron that frustrated Robert the most. Aaron never fully believed Robert loved him unconditionally. Granted that hadn't been his history but people can change and do change. Robert changed because of Aaron but no one, especially Aaron, would open their eyes to what was right in front of them. Everyone always assumed it was just another game Robert was playing and it was so easy for everyone to convince Aaron of that. Robert could endure a lot of things. He had endured a lot of things but the one thing he couldn't endure was Aaron believing he never really loved him and was just playing games.

However, it felt so natural to have Aaron standing next to him. Both of them enjoying each other and enjoying being out together. But, could he go back to a full time life with Aaron if nothing changed? Could he go back to an environment where he knew Aaron was only one moment away from questioning how much Rob really cared. One moment away from someone in the village putting a new thought in Aaron's head that he was doing something wrong again. He isn't sure he can do that life anymore. He's already experienced where that life eventually leads and that isn't ever happening again. Robert knows he will not put himself in that position ever again. So no. The answer is no. There is no way he can go back to that life of always having to prove himself and everyone always assuming the worse in him. It's just not worth it because life is to short. Not even Aaron could make it be worth it.

As they stood there Aaron could almost see the wheels turning in Robert's head. He could only imagine what his ex husband was thinking. He knows he pushed way to hard earlier. He had said the wrong things which led to Robert's emotions finally getting the better of him. It was hard to listen to his best friend being brutally honest with him but he needed to hear it. He needed Robert to tell him everything. If there was any chance of the two of them finding a way back together then they both had to not hold back anything. This also means he is also going to have to open up and share everything as well. Robert deserves that as well regardless if he wants to hear it or not. 

As Aaron continued to think about further conversations with Robert he saw his ex husband suddenly wave across the bar. When he looked up he saw two men making their way over to him. With smiles on their faces they greeted Robert with hand shakes by the brunette and a kiss to the cheek by the black haired one. It was obvious they all new each other. As both men spoke to Robert it was impossible to hear as the band was currently playing and the crowd very loud supporting them. Aaron was watching Robert interact with the two men when they suddenly all turned to look at him. That is when Robert leaned into his ear to make introductions.

"Aaron, these are two guys I met the night before you arrived. This is Blake. He is from the states and this is Oscar from Madrid." Aaron turned to greet both men when Robert leaned over to them and introduced Aaron to both of them. After hand shakes all around they tried speaking briefly but it was just to loud so the four of them stood there together waiting for the band to finish their current set in hopes they could then talk and hear each other. In the mean time Robert had bought beers for everyone.

As Aaron studied the two new men he noted that Blake, the American, was the taller better looking of the two but both of them were good looking guys. They both looked to be closer to his age than to Robert's but who really knows for sure. Blake was taller than Robert by probably a couple of inches at least and well built. The man definitely spends a lot of time in the weight room but he isn't overly bulked out. The black haired Oscar is actually shorter than Aaron. He is the overly bulked one though with muscles on top of muscles. The two appear to be dressed for a night in the clubs. You could see through Oscar's fairly sheer top that he was wearing some type of harness underneath of it. Blake on the other hand was wearing a cropped jersey of the Los Angeles Rams American football team that showed off his eight pack abs that Aaron very much enjoyed staring at. He jeans were torn in all the right places, including his right butt cheek, that showed off the red jock he was wearing underneath as well as a very appealing section of his bare ass showing through. Both men knew how to show it off and flaunt it and they were doing just that with all of the attention they were getting. Aaron was surprised it was him and Robert they had picked out of the entire crowd to hang with but here they were doing just that. 

As more people in the club tried to get the attention of Blake and Oscar they spent more time talking with Robert. As the band took a small break the noise quieted down enough that they could actually talk and hear each other.

"I'm really excited we ran into you again Robert. I had been thinking about you the last couple of days." Blake was making no attempt to hide what he was interested in which confused Aaron. At first he assumed Blake and Oscar were a couple but the more he watched and listened he began to wonder. If they were a couple they were a couple that found others to play with it would appear.

"Really? Why's that?" Robert is giving it back as good as he is getting it from the American.

"Why do you think? You're hot as fuck and fuck is exactly what I'd love to do to you." Aaron could help but roll his eyes when he heard Blake with his latest line. He couldn't imagine Robert was buying it but so far it didn't look like Robert was putting a stop to it.

"You don't even know me outside of our brief meeting the other day. How do you know that is what you want?"

"Dude, come on. There is nothing hotter than fucking a complete stranger who is the hottest guy in the club."

"Or getting fucked?"

"Or getting fucked. I'd be up for that too. You look like someone who can work an ass good."

"I don't know. You'd have to ask Aaron here. He'd be better at answering that." Aaron couldn't believe Robert was pulling him into this conversation. All three of them were now looking at Aaron waiting for an answer. He could see in Robert's eyes that he wanted Aaron to play along so he took another drink of his beer and did just that."

"Best dick I've ever had in my ass. I'll feel him for days after he's done me." Blake just smiled.

"I wasn't wrong then. I knew I could pick them."

"I wouldn't mind having my dick in your ass too." Aaron was surprised when he heard Oscar speaking into his ear with his very heavy Spanish accent.

"Oh yeah?" Aaron really didn't know what else to say as he actually couldn't remember ever being in a conversation like this.

"Oh yes. I've been admiring it this whole time. I could get lost in your ass." Oscar just smiled as he nodded down toward Aaron's ass while licking his lips.

Aaron and Robert were now looking at each other as they were quite surprised in the direction this conversation has gone. It wasn't anything they were expecting or necessarily wanted but neither were shutting it down either. Considering the past weeks and months both have had it actually felt good having the ego boosted a little with two good looking men hitting on both of them.

"You guys want to take this somewhere?" Blake is now asking Robert and Aaron.

"What? Now? Where?" Robert asked as he looks back and forth between Blake and Aaron.

"Anywhere you want but we do have a hotel room just up the street. And yes now. Why not? But if not now then later after our show."

"Show?"

"Yeah. Oscar and I are performing up the street at another club in a couple of hours?"

Robert looks at his watch and sees that it is already 23:15 so where would they be performing at 1am. He could see though that Blake was serious. He and Oscar were ready to hook up with him and Aaron right then and there and he wasn't sure what to do. His hardening cock was telling him to enjoy the action but he had no clue what Aaron wants. Group sex was nothing the two of them have ever done in the past. It wasn't even something they talked about but he wasn't a stranger to it. It was something he had done in past and being watched happened more than once this past year in prison. As for Aaron he had no clue if he had ever done anything like this. 

"Why would you think either of us would want to go with you right now?"

"The fact that both of you have hard cocks right now is a pretty good indication." Oscar instantly grabbed Aaron's crotch as he spoke just to prove his point. Aaron took a step back but didn't push Oscar's hand away which Robert noticed instantly. 

"If this is what you want to do Aaron then by all means but I'm not interested at the moment. I would like to hear more about this show you talk about though." Robert is trying not to show he is jealous of Oscar grabbing Aaron's crotch and he is also reminding himself that he and Aaron are not a couple so his ex is free to do whatever he wants in regards to hooking up with others. Considering what Aaron has already told him about the past few months this might be right up Aaron's alley.

"I'm here with Robert so you guys are going to have to find someone else." Aaron is now pushing Oscar's hand away as he takes a step closer to Robert. He can still read Robert like a book and he can tell he's trying to let him make his own choice but it's killing him to think he might go off right now and fuck some other guy. 

Suddenly Aaron realizes this whole encounter could end up being a good thing. With sex with others on the table it's forcing both of them to choose what they want. It is making both of them own up to the feelings they each have right now. 

"You heard him. We're not interested in any hook-ups. Sorry." Robert is letting them know.

"No problem. I know it was spur of the moment. It actually makes you guys even sexier that you aren't just jumping in the sack with us. I'm not giving up on you just yet." Blake is now smiling at Robert. "But you guys do need to check us out later at Dark."

"Dark?"

"Yes, the club up the street we'll be performing at later on. I'll make sure you get a personal performance."

"Performance as in?"

"We're dancing tonight and maybe giving some previews of some of our scenes?"

"You've lost me again." Robert responded. "And me too," followed Aaron.

"Don't kill my ego, please. You really don't know who we are then. I just thought you were playing hard to get." Blake is holding his chest like he is hurt that he has not been recognized by Robert or Aaron. "We both do adult work. Gay porn."

Both Robert and Aaron's eyes get big as they looked at each other and then back at Blake and Oscar. Neither of them had a clue but it all started to make sense to both of them now. Of course these guys wouldn't get turned down to often as they are probably the only ones in the bar right now that didn't know who they were talking to.

"Maybe we will. So porn stars are you? You could have anyone you want in this place. Why use?" Robert is asking as he points to both him and Aaron.

"You're kidding right. You're the two hottest guys in here. Don't be so damn naive and take advantage of what you got. You can have anyone in here you want."

"Maybe I already am" Robert said back to Blake.

"Who? Aaron? You said you aren't a couple."

"We aren't today but as you have just so well pointed out, what does that matter."

Blake is now looking back and forth between the two men before he is smiling again. "You two are fucking aren't you. I can see it now. You act all just friends like out here to tease the rest of us but then go home and fuck each other until neither of you can stand. You lucky fucks." Blake gives Robert a little shove on his shoulder as he laughs at both of them. Neither Robert or Aaron say anything back to him as they try to not confirm or deny his supposition. "Now the two you do have to come give us a watch."

"Maybe is all we'll promise for now. Oh and thanks for the compliments." Robert says.

"Yes, thanks. You've been good for the ego." Aaron follows with.

With that Blake and Oscar give the guys hugs. Blake whispers one more time into Robert's ear what he wants while Oscar doesn't hesitate to slide his hand down inside Aaron's pants and rub his fingers in Aaron's ass crack while giving him a hug. Then winks at Aaron as he pulls away and leaves.

"OK, wow. Wasn't expecting any of that." Aaron tells Robert. "Were they like that when you met them the first time?"

Robert is just smiling and shaking his head. "Not like that. Blake had been flirty but not overtly like tonight. Crazy huh."

"Very. So what do you think about his invite to the club? Interested?"

"Are you?"

"Maybe a little. I mean I've never been to clubs like these so I have a little curiosity."

"Then let's go and check it out. Let's go to someplace more quiet for a bit before going to the club."

"Works for me."

After killing an hour down along the beach they made there way back to the club where Blake and Oscar were going to be dancing. After paying the 20 quid cover for each of them they made there way in. The place was already packed and there were already dancers performing around the room. It was unsure who's eyes were bigger, Robert's or Aaron's. Neither had experienced anything like this before. They eventually made their way to one of the bars where Aaron purchased beers for both of them. 

"This is wild" Robert is practically shouting over the steady beat of the dance music. As he looks around he sees men of all ages circling around each of the dancers who are up on their platforms all dancing in various exotic routines as the crowd reaches out and tries to touch them or put money in whatever limited clothing they were wearing. Jocks, underwear, tiny swimsuits were what most of the dancers were wearing. None of them leaving anything to the imagination. It was quite the eyeful of man candy that Robert had never seen before in this kind of setting.

"I have never seen anything like this before." Was Aaron's reply back as he was staring at the same things Robert was. "We've been way to sheltered up in Yorkshire I would say."

"I told you Spain wasn't that bad." Robert is smirking at Aaron as they both still couldn't take their eyes off the man candy everywhere they looked. They continued to move through the club as they watched the various dancers showing off their bodies and their cocks in one way or another. 

The two men found themselves in front of a young brunette guy in a blue leather jock and extremely large bulge. He was well toned but overly bulked out. A little hair on his chest and several tattoo's. The young dancer saw Aaron in the crowd and took an instant liking to him. The dancer moved in front of Aaron and started to put on a special show just for him. In no time he had his bulge in Aaron's face doing all he could to get Aaron to stuff some money in his jock. Aaron was mesmorized by the dancer and didn't know what to do until he heard Robert laughing then shoving his shoulder into the almost naked man. 

"Come on Aaron. You're acting like you don't have a clue what to do."

"I don't."

"You enjoy it and reward the kid. Here." Aaron turned to see Robert handing him a couple of 5 euro bills. "Go on give the kid a tip and a little treat for yourself." Before he knew what was happening the dancer had squatted down once again in front of Aaron and pull the jock mesh covering his cock to the side so Aaron could get a good look. The dancer then grabbed Aaron's hand and brought it to feel his cock and to leave the Euro in the pouch with it. Robert had to give the kid credit he knew what he was doing to make sure he got that 5 euro bill. Then at the exact moment Aaron had his hand in the dancers jock leaving the tip Robert was able to get a quick picture on his phone without any of the bouncers noticing.

"Perfect" Robert is laughing more than he has in a long time at the face Aaron is now making at him while the dancer is smiling and leaning over to give Aaron a kiss on the check while telling him he'll look for him later for some more.

"Prison didn't change one thing about you Rob. You can still be an ass when you want to be. Now delete that picture." Aaron is a mixture of mad, frustrated, shocked and turned on after that little run in with the dancer.

"There isn't enough money in this world to get me to delete that picture." He then turns to show it to Aaron as the younger man tries to take the phone away from Robert. "Don't even try Aaron. Come on, lighten up. Relax and have some fun Aaron. No one knows you're here and no one is judging you so come on." Robert taps his shoulder again trying to get Aaron to enjoy himself. "So how big was he?"

"You saw the bulge. It wasn't a sock he had in there." Finally Aaron is smiling just a little. Robert just smiles back at him and drags him to the bar where he got them more beers. The two of them were still at the bar when they heard the announcement for the main show of the night that featured Blake, Oscar and four other porn stars. This was why they were at the club so they made there way up closer to the stage. The lights dimmed even further as the dance mix was dialed up higher in volume as the six men made there way out. It didn't take Blake long to spot Robert in the crowd and he made sure the bouncers made room for him and Aaron right in front closest to him. 

"Looks like Blake still has his claws out for you." Aaron practically shouts out to Robert who is now standing directly behind Aaron with his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"He can have them out as much as he wants but he isn't getting any of this."

"Why not? What better way to get prison out of your system than to fuck a porn star from America." Aaron had turned enough to look at Robert out of the corner of his eye and to give him a little smirk.

"Is that what you want? Me getting on with one of these guys for the rest of the night?" Robert wasn't sure if Aaron was kidding with him or not but regardless he was shocked that he was even suggest it. And, by the look now on Aaron's face it looks like he's surprised he said it himself and even more surprised at Robert's response back.

"No, I don't. I just thought."

"You thought what? The reason we came here was to maybe hook up with those two? Really? Is that what you thought?" Aaron could now see that Robert was actually a little upset now.

"I don't know. Maybe a little. I haven't known what to think today, tonight. I feel like I've been getting mixed signals all night."

"Then let me make it perfectly clear to you. I have never been interested in crawling into bed with Blake, Oscar or any of these other guys parading their asses around here. If that is what I wanted I would have tapped into some of that long before you arrived in town. We're here because I needed a break from all of the heavy conversation we have been having. I thought it would be a fun. I've never been to a place like this before or at any bar with male dancers dancing for men specifically. I didn't think you have been anywhere like this either and then finding out those two were going to be dancing I figured way not. Why not let a few men shake their junk in our faces for a few euro's while we have some beers and maybe start to relearn how to hang out and have fun with each other. While I was upset and hurt in your role in sending me to prison I still have to admit that I have missed just being around you, having fun and enjoying your company. I won't deny I missed that and I'm savoring every minute you're spending down here with me because I have no idea how long before you decide you have completed your mercy mission and will head back to the village and your current life for good. That's been my motive for tonight. What's yours?"

Before Robert can take a drink of his beer after his little speech Aaron had grabbed the back o his head and pulled him down into a kiss which both men felt like was lasting for hours even though it was only for a few seconds.

"I came to Spain to find out if I would ever have a chance to do that again with my husband. Yes, you heard me right too. My husband. I've missed you so much. Even before I knew everything you were accused of was not true I missed you. Even when I was testifying against you I was missing you. My world has been turned upside down since the day that woman walked off that helicopter and it hasn't been the same since. She manipulated all of us and you suffered the consequences for it. So I've been here to see what my chances are with you and at the same time being completely terrified that you were going to tell me to fuck off and never want anything to do with me or Liv ever again. And, as you have seen I've been walking on egg shells the whole time I've been here unsure if I was even welcomed. Scared that you was just want to kick my ass all the way back to Yorkshire. I've been scared to just be me with you and I've been waiting every minute for that moment when you tell me it's time to leave."

"That's not going to happen Aaron. I'm glad you are here. And, I've been just as worried. I had just assumed after this past year you would have already moved on. I have been waiting for that moment after we cleared the air that you would tell me you had someone waiting for you back home and you needed to get back to him and you would shake my hand good bye and leave forever. When I told you earlier that Clive had to talk me out of immediately moving to the other side of the world the real reason was because I didn't want to see you moved on in life with a different guy. So I've been treading lightly too. Clive and my gran has told me I've got to put prison behind me and get started with life again but what I haven't told them though is I was having a hard time figuring out how to do that without you in my life."

Aaron pulled Robert in for another kiss then responded with, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I don't want to."

"Then lets enjoy the rest of tonight. Let's see what these guys are made of and I'll help you empty your wallet of all those euros you have in there."

Robert lets loose with the biggest smile he has had since he got out of prison. It actually startled Aaron a big but it forced him to have just as big of smile in return. That is when they realized Blake had been dancing right in front of them and watching them the whole time. Robert pulled a handful of euros out of his wallet and gave Aaron half of them then he looked back at Blake. "You're going to have to work harder than that if you want to take most of these home. If you give us a real show I might go fetch even more where these came from."

Blake nodded realizing the game was on. Aaron in the meantime continued to smile. He had also turned to watch the dancers but he also knew that moment the barriers between him and Robert were completely down again and Robert had opened the door wide for him. He wasn't about to mess this up now. 

Over the next hour they watched Blake, Oscar and the other dancers put on an eye opening show. Nothing was left to the imagination as the men were literally fucking each other up on the stage and encouraging members of the audience to touch, grab, feel as much as they wanted as long as they also left some euro's afterwards. Both Blake and Oscar tried every trick they had to try to get both Aaron and Robert to participate but the more they ground their cocks in the other men's faces the more Robert and Aaron held on to each other. After a while they went to work others in the crowd and a few minutes later that is when they saw the two men they had been chasing all evening had left the building.

"I don't know about you but I've had enough dick in my face that has had who knows how many hands and mouths on them tonight. What do you say we get out of here. I'm probably still sober enough at the moment to drive us home but if I drink anymore it's either a cab or hotel room." 

Aaron just turned and smiled at Robert. "Let's get out of here then. I don't need to see anymore of those dudes."

An hour later the two men were walking in the front door of the apartment both exhausted but exhilarated from the day and night. Aaron made a quick dash to the toilet as Robert turned on the kettle. He didn't know about Aaron but he was finished with the alcohol for the night. Eventually Aaron returned to a cup of tea and Rob sitting at the kitchen island.

"Thanks Robert. Tonight was fun and a real eye opener. I guess I can scratch watching porn stars dance, rub their cocks in my face and have sex with each other on stage off my bucket list."

"Yeah, I'm not quite sure what to say. That was an experience. I know lots of people got off on watching that stuff but..."

"Same, but....."

They both sat there in silence finishing their tea. Robert starting to put everything away and cleaned the cups then making sure the place was locked up. 

"I guess I need to hit the sack. Thanks again for tonight Rob." Aaron turned and was starting to head toward his bedroom when he felt Robert's hand on his shoulder turn him around. Their eyes met each others for a moment. Robert then grabbed Aaron's hand and began to lead him up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Rob, are you sure?"

"I am if you are."

Aaron couldn't stop the smile that began to stretch across his face. Without further thought Robert flipped the final light switch off and then lead Aaron up to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the chapter wasn't to choppy with all the stops and starts while I have been ill. The idea of the chapter is that the guys needed to get out and cut loose a bit to finally get over the last hurdle that was holding them both back. Getting out and seeing the craziness in Sitges made it easier for them to finally admit the final fears to each other. I was trying to figure out how both Robert and Aaron would react in those types of clubs. Would they act like deer in the headlights or actually sort of enjoy being around so many other gay men being free to do what they want? I guess we can each pretend in our own minds how both boys would respond in a club like these they are discovering in Sitges.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron are back from their night out in Sitges and a very sexy and smutting reunion is in store. This leads to decisions about the future. Liv completes her community service and joins them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long. I had some serious health problems and I put my writing on the shelf for awhile and focused on getting well. Once I was better it took a while to get myself back in the writing and story telling mode. Hopefully I didn't lose many of you.

Before opening his eyes Aaron was having that feeling of not being sure where he was. He hadn't had that feeling since that last time he went home with a guy back in Hotten several months ago but the feeling was there again. It was also spurred on by feeling someone laying on his chest. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Not since.... 

He instantly opened his eyes and that is when he saw the mop of messy blonde hair sprawled out across his chest. It was also when he felt the warm breath of Robert on his chest as he was still in a deep sleep. Then he smelled that long lost smell of the man he loved. Finally he was waking up and everything was coming back to him. Especially everything from the previous night and Aaron couldn't help but have the biggest smile as he remembered.

The night had been a turning point for both men as they both admitted they still wanted each other. So, after a crazy night in Sitges they returned to Robert's apartment and spent the next hours reacquainting their bodies to each other. In fact as he was waking up more he could still feel the three times Robert was inside him the past few hours knowing all to well he was going to have a wonderful soreness for the next day or so. 

With everything that had happened Aaron had a million thoughts going through his head with the main one being that he hoped Robert still felt the same and didn't wake up regretting how they have reconnected because Aaron sure doesn't regret it. At this moment Aaron wasn't sure he could feel any more happy. After everything he and his family had done to hurt Robert his husband was letting him back in and just maybe they will be able to move on together from this past horrible year. As he lays there watching and listening to Robert sleep Aaron is beginning to imagine his life again with Robert which is amazing in itself. Whoever thought they could find their way back from these past two years had to be crazy. The fact they are here together once again can only mean this is meant to be. Why else would either of them have kept fighting for each other through all of this if it wasn't meant to be. Now they just have to figure out what that future is going to be. 

As Aaron continued to lay there thinking he was unaware that Robert had opened his eyes and was also slowly realizing where he was and whose chest he was resting his head on.

"Hey, should I be saying good morning or good afternoon?" Robert is the first to speak as he lifted his head and turned to look up at Aaron and saw those beautiful deep blue eyes looking back at him.

"I have no idea. I left my phone downstairs and I can't see a clock anywhere in here." 

Aaron's reply had Robert reaching to his side locker for his phone. "11:30. We almost slept through to afternoon."

"That's what happens when you keep me up to after 5am." Aaron responds back with a smirk.

"I didn't hear you complaining about it then." Robert responds with raised eyebrows.

"And you never will." Aaron says as he leans over to kiss Robert. "Morning"

"Morning handsome. Thank you for last night." Robert leaned over and kissed Aaron's right nipple before kissing is beautiful lips once more. This only brought a brighter smile to both of their faces. Robert was going to lean in for another kiss before there was a roar that came from Aaron's stomach which brought a sudden laugh from Robert. "Someone's hungry."

"Well it has been almost 16 hours since you fed me last. After last night I think I've earned some food. Don't you?" Aaron's responds as he runs his fingers through Robert's hair.

"How about a shower then we head across the street to the beach bar again. I don't feel like cooking."

With that both men got themselves out of bed and into the shower where there quick shower turned into another thirty minutes as both men found themselves on their knees taking one more load from the other before exiting the shower. Aaron then went down to his bed and bath to finish getting ready since all of his stuff was down there. Another twenty minutes and they were walking across the street heading to Zero's.

"Hola Mario" Robert says hi as they sit down at their table. 

"Hola" Aaron follows with his own greeting and smile to their server.

"Mr. Roberto and Mr. Aaron. I'm happy to see you two." Mario then turn to look directly at Aaron with a smile and a wink. "You fixed it and made him happy again." Aaron just smiles back at him and nods as he sits down.

"Estrella's?"

"No, not for me." Says Robert. "Coffee and a Agua de Valencia" 

"Mr. Aaron?"

"I'll just start with a coffee" Aaron then turns to Robert after Mario had left. "What was that other drink you ordered?"

"It is a local favorite. It's basically orange juice and vodka made from the local oranges."

The two men spent the next almost two hours eating, drinking and talking at the beach bar. Both men were more relaxed than either had been in ages and neither of them were talking about prisons or their past troubles. It was like a switch had been flipped and the two men were only looking forward.

"How much longer are you thinking of staying?" It was a question that had been on both of their minds. Aaron knew he couldn't stay forever but now that it feels like they have turned somewhat of a corner it is something he isn't afraid to talk about.

"I think Liv has about another week for her community service. So I suppose I need to be home when she gets back. Don't need to leave her at the mercy of mum. That is if you want me to stay. I guess I should ask you."

"Of course I want you to stay. I meant what I said last night. I still love you Aaron. That never stopped even through all of the other stuff. Now as far as I'm concerned we focus on how we go forward and make us work again."

Aaron could only smile as tears began to form causing his eyes to mist up. That was everything Aaron wanted to hear. 

Once they left the beach bar they decided to take a walk down the beach promenade. It was a bright sunny day for mid November with lots of locals out and about enjoying the sun. Robert and Aaron didn't speak for awhile as they walked but eventually Aaron couldn't hold back any longer. 

"So how do we make this work Rob? I want to be with you and I think you feel the same but how do we make that happen? How do we go forward? I have so many questions."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... slow down. We don't have to figure it all out today."

"That's easy for you to say. I'm going to have to go back to Emmerdale in a few days and I'm pretty sure you aren't going to be following me there so how do we make this work with me there and you here or anywhere but Emmerdale? Are we talking about a long distance thing?"

"I sure hope not. I'm hoping I can convince you to be with me wherever I end up being. What would it take to get you to leave Emmerdale?"

"I'm not sure. It's home. My business is there. Family is there."

"Family that is always giving you grief."

"That's true. But regardless, it is home. It is your home too."

"It hasn't been my home since I was a teen. Once my dad kicked me out it stopped being my home. Even when I came back and we got together it still never felt like my home."

Aaron was surprised to hear Robert say that. He had always felt that Robert considered Emmerdale home but now he sees that he never did. He is beginning to understand too. No one ever really treated him like it was his home. Not even Vic and Diane. He was always considered an outcast and Aaron always assumed that never bothered Rob but now he can see plainly that it did.

"Aaron, I think before we can think anymore about a future between us you have to decide if you can leave the village. Maybe you need to head back to Emmerdale and figure that out. I'm not sure you can do that while down here."

"What? No, I'm not going back now and I don't need to be in Emmerdale to know what I want to do. I have no problem leaving the village to be with you. You already saw me threaten my mum that's I'd sell the mill and leave if she didn't change her ways."

"Yes I did but in the end could you really do that?"

"To be with you? In a heartbeat. I don't need another second for that decision. I just need to know where to ship my stuff."

Robert felt his chest swell when Aaron said that. He had hoped Aaron still loved him and wanted to be with him still after everything but he had been to afraid to believe it could be true. Now he has heard it straight from Aaron's mouth and while it is still hard to believe he can see the truth in Aaron's eyes. It brings a huge grin to Robert's face.

Aaron grabbed hold of Robert's cheeks and pulled him down into a kiss to reemphasize what he had just said. "I'm yours Robert Sugden. We are going to put this past couple of years behind us and start with a clean slate and no one is going to stand in our way. Deal Mr. Dingle?"

Robert just looked at him with a grin on his face. "Deal Mr. Sugden."

They made their way back to their apartment and they had verily made their way inside and had the door closed before Robert had Aaron pinned to the wall with their lips connecting instantly. They stayed there several moments before they both had to release for air. 

"Upstairs now"

Robert dropped his keys on the kitchen island before heading up the stairs two at a time quickly followed by Aaron. Once in Robert's bedroom he had Aaron against the wall once again as he dropped to his knees. He then made quick work of the shorts Aaron had worn to lunch only to find he had gone commando when Aaron's stiff cock sprang up one his shorts had fallen to his feet. Robert grabbed onto it as he started using his mouth licking around the head before completely swallowing Aaron's cock to it's base. The sudden move by Rob caught Aaron by surprise which caused him to grab Robert's head and push him even further down until Robert began to gag. 

"Jesus Christ Rob. I wasn't expecting that. You've never been able to take me all the way in."

"I guess that is one of the positives of being inside and being forced to suck dick most every night. My gag reflex disappeared." With that Robert continued to work on Aaron's cock causing the moans out of Aaron to grow louder and louder by the second until Aaron finally pulled Robert back up to his feet and then pushed him back onto the bed where he proceeded to pull Robert's clothes off of him and then go down on Robert's cock himself. Robert let him work on his cock for a few minutes before he pulled Aaron up.

"I want you to fuck me. I need you inside of me."

With that Robert rolled over on to his stomach and pushed his ass up into the air to give Aaron full access to it. He needs to do this. It has been 21 months since he last chose to let someone fuck him. Everything that happened to him in prison was not a simple choice. It was do or die so he needed Aaron inside of him to make all the times in prison not be his last time. He needs to forget those. He needs Aaron to help him finally forget all of those times. 

As Robert had been remembering what happened in prison Aaron had been preparing his cock with a condom and lube while also using lube on Robert's hole then inserting one then two fingers. Robert felt the fingers rub against his prostrate which sent sensations of pleasure through his body. 

"God Aaron, get your cock in my now and fuck me hard and fast. Please."

With that encouragement Aaron didn't wait another moment. Removing his fingers he lined up his stiff curved cock and gave Robert what he was begging for. In one sudden move he had buried himself completely inside the other man which caused the loudest moan of pleasure Aaron had ever heard come out of Robert. Aaron didn't waste any time as he started a non stop onslaught on Robert's ass. The moans and grunts continued out of Robert as they got louder with each thrust from Aaron before... 

"Oh my god. Don't stop. You're hitting the right spot every time."

With that Aaron also reached under Robert and grabbed his cock. He was leaking cum like a dripping faucet and Aaron used it to slick up the length of Rob's cock while he continued to thrust into his man. After a few more minutes Aaron pulled out and rolled Robert over onto his back and pulled him to the edge of the bed with his legs spread as wide as possible and pulled up so Robert could hold them in place with his hands behind his knees. Being able to stand on the floor next to the bed Aaron was now able to slam back into Robert fast and hard and continue the fast pace fucking he was giving Robert. After a couple more minutes both men were getting close but neither was wanting it to end. Something about this particular fuck was as if it was cleansing all of their bad past out of them. 

"I'm cumming Aaron. Don't stop." Robert had been stroking his cock and with a couple more pulls he released with a scream what seemed like a non stop explosion that shot way past his head and landed on the floor on the other side of the bed. Robert's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out a primal scream when he released and squeezed his ass tighter than ever. This sensation sent Aaron over the top when he had the most intense orgasm he ever remembered having. 

Aaron collapsed on top of Robert and literally couldn't move. Robert was still trying to catch his breath as he started to come down from his high. Aaron's cock was still buried inside of Robert and both men wanted it to stay there as long as possible. 

"That was amazing Aaron. Fucking amazing. I felt things I have never felt before." Aaron just smiled into Robert's chest as he was still too exhausted to move or speak. He finally lifted his head enough to look into Robert's eyes and give him the biggest smile before licking up some of Robert's cum off his chest and then kissing Robert and letting him taste his own cum as they kept kissing.

"I think we both could use a shower right about now." Aaron is starting to lift himself up off the blonde man but as they began to move Robert got a grin on his face.

"I have a better idea." That comment caused a frown to appear on Aaron's face. Then Robert gets up off the bed, grabs Aaron's hand and leads him to the sliding glass doors that led out to the roof terrace. Aaron wasn't sure about heading out onto the roof bare ass naked and still sporting a semi hard-on but he was to excited to stop Robert. Once outside he saw Robert was leading him to a hot tub he did not know had been there.

"God Rob, this has been here the whole time and I'm just now seeing it for the first time." They both stepped into the steaming hot water catching their breaths from the sudden temperature change against their bodies. Neither of them talked for a few minutes as they let the waters of the hot tub soothe their bodies and relax them even more than they already were after that intense sex.

"I can't believe I'm sitting naked in a hot tub on a rooftop terrace looking out over the Mediterranean Sea. No one is going to see us here are they Rob?"

"Look around. Do you see any buildings where people could look down on us? This is as private as it can be and still be outdoors. No one is going to see or hear us here. We can do whatever we want." Robert gives Aaron that seductive grin of his with that last statement. "Let me prove it to you." With that Robert moved over to Aaron and surprised him by lifting him up onto the edge of the hot tub. He then moved himself in between Aaron's legs and spent the next several minutes giving Aaron another mind numbing orgasm from sucking his cock. After swallowing ever drop he licked his lips then let Aaron slide back into the water before they started kissing once again.

"God I missed this and I missed you." Aaron tells Robert as he pulled away to catch his breath.

"Me too. I never expected to ever get this back with you. I truly believed it was gone forever."

"I had my doubts too. We have had so much thrown at us. It's just been one thing after another. Every time we turned around something or someone was getting in our way. I don't think we ever were just able to be ourselves."

"And that is way we will never work back in Emmerdale. Back there we had everyone sticking their oar in and pecking our heads expecting us to do what they wanted and be who they wanted us to be. If we want to make us work it can't be back in that god forsaken village. There is no way I can be who you want me to be when I have your entire family doing all they can to keep me away from you. I can't be who I want and need to be when my own family doesn't support me or believe in me and is constantly comparing me to Andy and dad. It will just never work. I don't think either of us are strong enough to overcome the obstacles that village continues to put up in front of us."

Aaron knew that Robert was right and even though he had already told him he would go anywhere with him it was still hard to think about leaving the village. He knew he had to do it though. He had his own issues with the village, especially with his own immediate family holding him back. Trying to force their wishes and demands onto him instead of letting him make his own choices and decisions. 

"Are you sure you can make that move Aaron. Walk away from everything you know in that place? I wouldn't think anything less if you decide you can't and choose to stay put there. I will support whatever decision you make but you know I can't return to that place."

"I've told you before Rob, wherever you go is where I want to be. I have my own issues with the village. It's been no bed of roses for me there either. I'll never be able to grow and become who I want to be in Emmerdale because there will always be people there trying to make me who they want me to be. Never allowing me to take charge of my own life."

"Then let's do it. Let's figure out what we want to do and make it happen."

"What are you thinking Rob? What are you thinking we can do for work?"

"Aaron, you do realize finding work isn't the most important thing. There is plenty of money. But I realize neither of us will be comfortable just doing nothing. I think the first thing to do is form a business with the two of as owners with equal authority. I can call Clive to get the ball rolling on that. Probably better to base the company in the UK for now since we are UK citizens. Just makes everything easier."

"What are we going to do with this company?"

"Anything we want. I'm thinking we just use it to buy up things, other companies that we think will make us money. We hire people to manage those companies and we just collect the profits. I'd start with having the new company buy out the scrap yard. You, I and Adam get our shares of the buy out. The money we get we put back into our new business and we talk to Moira on what to do with Adam's money. I'd suggest setting up a fund that Adam can access if he ever returns but then after 20 years if he hasn't returned yet the fund transfers to Isaac."

"I like that idea."

"Then we can officially hire people to run the scrap yard for us. All we do is review the books or have our accountants review the books and give us reports on how it is doing. We really don't have to be that hands on. Another thing I'd like to do is get back Home James from Home Farm. Don't know how I'd do that yet. Maybe buy another haulage business and have it grow enough that it makes an offer to buy Home James. If we can pull that off then I'd give Jimmy an offer to then run this new business or at least have a big part of running it."

"I like that idea too."

"I'd also like to do all of this through our new business without everyone knowing it was us. I don't think there is any reason for everyone to know we have this money and are doing all of this. I'm not comfortable with people in Emmerdale knowing about the money yet. Especially our families."

"I have no problem with that either Robert. You know money has never been important to me. I will never be the type of guy that goes around flaunting it. So if you think we can pull this off without anyone knowing it is us then I'm all for it."

Robert smiles at Aaron and nods. He likes how this is going so far. 

"Another thing I was thinking is we can use this new business to buy up real estate. I wouldn't mind getting into a little real estate development too. I think that is something you would be good at Aaron."

"How would that work?"

"We can do multiple things. Buy up property and create a management company to manage the properties. Rent out the properties. Make sure they remain viable revenue generating properties. We can also buy up properties that need redone. Fix them up and then resell them. We can also buy land and build new on it and then sell or lease or rent. It doesn't have to be just homes either. It can be apartment complexes, business properties, hotels and restaurants."

"Wow Robert. Your mind just goes wild with this stuff doesn't it. In just a matter of a few minutes you have reeled off all kids of ideas I would have never thought of."

"It has always been what I do. Always have tons of ideas just don't always have the resources to make them happen without some crazy scheme. Luckily I... er, we don't have to rely on Robert's crazy schemes anymore."

They both just laugh at that as Robert leans over to kiss Aaron again.

"I was also thinking about the mill too. If we are leaving the village and if Liv comes with us something will have to be done with the mill. If the two of you want to sell that is great but it could also become the first property of our real estate venture. We could set it up as a rental property then if ever there was ever a time we wanted to return to the village it would still be an option to move back there too. Of course this all depends on Liv and what she wants since she is legally the owner."

"We do need to get Liv involved in this. Find out what she wants to do?" 

"When exactly is she done with her community service?"

"Sometime in this next week?"

"Why don't we have her fly down her. Or better, so know one in the village can figure anything out, have her go to Dublin to visit her mom for a few days and then we can fly her down after that. That way know one will even know she left Dublin to come down here."

The two of them finally were ready to get out of the hot tub. After drying themselves off Robert told Aaron to old on as he went to get them some beers and a bag of crisps and then led Aaron over to the loungers that were on the terrace. This was another new experience for Aaron. Lounging on the roof terrace completely naked with Robert. The temperature was warm enough to allow it that particular day. Robert had also grabbed their phones and brought them back out. 

"Might as well get started with these plans of ours." Robert smiled at Aaron as he dialed Clive.

Over the next twenty minutes Robert spelled out to Clive what he and Aaron wanted to do in creating this new business. They worked out the details they could at the moment before Robert hung up with him. During the same time Aaron had tried to call Liv and then left her a message to call him when she could today.

"Clive is going to get things started for us. At some point he will have to fly to us or us to him so we can sign all the papers to get things off the ground. He's also going to start looking for accountants for us. We will need one of them from the start. He also told me something that was interesting and has got me to thinking."

Aaron could only imagine what that was. More boring business stuff that he didn't want to listen too while laying out in the sun totally naked.

"Go on then. What did you suggest."

"Well, this isn't the most romantic way to put this idea out there but he mentioned that forming this business and putting all of the legalities together would be a whole lot easier if we were married."

Aaron immediately turned to Robert with the biggest eyes. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me." Robert replies with a smirk. "Clive said the formation of this new business would be a lot easier if we were married. It's not the most romantic way to broach the topic but what do you think?"

"Is this you proposing?"

"It can be if you are interested. I wouldn't be opposed to it. Spending these past few days together even after everything that happened has shown me that I still love you and want you. I know we still need to work through past issues but regardless of that I would love to spend the rest of my life with you Aaron."

Tears were already on Aaron's cheeks as he listened to Robert.

"I can't believe we are doing this while laying naked in lounge chairs on a roof terrace in Spain."

"That little tidbit will have us remembering this day forever. That is if you say yes."

"Of course yes. Let's get married you idiot."

With that Robert was up out of his lounge chair and reaching for Aaron to pull him up out of his. They were wrapped in a hug instantly and kissing each other. It wasn't long before they were both aroused again which had Robert leading Aaron back into the bedroom where they spent the next hour making love slow and sensual. This time Robert had Aaron spread out across the bed and working every sensitive spot on his body completely enveloping Aaron in total ecstasy and pleasure. Aaron was practically screaming from the pleasure sensations as Robert fucked him in so many different positions. Robert even carried Aaron back outside onto the terrace while fucking him where they both had another intense orgasm. They had lost count how many they have had in the last 12 hours as they made up for the lost year they had between them. But both of them were starving now so they took a shower where they had oral sex one more time before finally getting cleaned up and dressed. They decided to stay in so Robert ordered pizza. As they waited he got his laptop out and started to do a search. After a few minutes he had a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Aaron asks as he took another drink of his beer.

"I just did a quick search of the easiest and quickest places you can get a legal same sex marriage."

Aaron raised his eyebrows as he was interested in what Robert had found out. "And?"

"Well, Las Vegas is obvious since we were going to do that once before. We could go back to the place we were set up for the first time or do something different."

"Is that the only place?"

"No, there are a couple other places in America as well. Hawaii and Florida allows you to get married the same day you apply for your license as long as you have all of your documents and they are in order. The Bahamas is another location. In Europe there are three places with quick and easy legal marriages. Denmark, Cyprus and believe it or not Gibraltar."

They both knew how close Gibraltar was which peeked their interest. Neither of them had known it was a quickie wedding destination and had been for years.

"In Gibraltar you can apply for your license and then get married the following day. Get everything done in 48 hours. Since it is a British territory all of the UK laws for same sex marriage apply there too. Anything sound interesting?"

Aaron is thinking for awhile before he replies. "Vegas would obviously be the first choice if we were planning some big holiday around it like last time. Same with Hawaii, Florida and the Bahamas too. If we are being practical Gibraltar makes the most sense. We can drive down there and then come right back. It doesn't have to be a big trip. We can do that later if we want."

"I like how you think Mr. Sugden. Gibraltar it is then. I did a little more searching and I discovered a wedding planning company down there. The website shows all types of weddings they offer from a simple gathering at the registry office to full blown affairs. It might be worthwhile to talk to them. Even for a simple registry affair we are going to need a hotel and they could line us up with restaurants, photographer and stuff like that. They can also help us pin down a date even though it sounds like we want to do it as soon as possible. Right?"

"Yeah, that works for me."

It was at that moment that Aaron's phone rang. When he looked he saw it was Liv. Robert told him to take it as he went into the kitchen to get them each another beer.

"Hey"

"Hi Aaron. I got your message. What's up? Are you still somewhere other than Emmerdale?"

"Yeah I am and I was wondering how many more days you have for your community service so I can plan accordingly?"

"I'll be done on Friday so, 3 more days. Will you be home when I get there or do I have to go stay with Chas and Paddy?"

"ummm no and no."

"What on?"

"I won't be home yet so I was thinking you could go visit your mum for a few days and then come meet me here."

"Just you? You can stop the secret bro."

Aaron looks at Robert and mouths to him that she knows. Without a second though Rob grabbed Aaron's phone and put it on speaker before sitting it on the table.

"You're on speaker Liv."

"Hi Liv."

"Oh my god. I knew it. Hi Rob. It is so good to hear your voice."

"Likewise kid. You behaving?"

"I'm on a community service detail I better be haven't I."

Robert could only laugh and shake his head.

"So what's going on guys?"

"Your brother and I have been getting reacquainted and working through all the shit that has happened."

"And?"

"Rob has accepted our apologies and we're working on rebuilding trust." Aaron looked at Rob with a confused look. Not sure how much to say or how vague to be.

"That's good. I hope you know how sorry I am Rob for everything and also how thankful I am for what you did for me with that judge. I didn't deserve that."

"Yes you did Liv. There had been enough pain and misery already for all of us. You didn't need to suffer anymore for something I know wasn't your idea to begin with."

"Aaron, you told him?"

"Didn't have to. He figured it out on his own."

"Trust me Rob, I will never forgive her for that. Nothing has been the same between us since and probably never will."

"That brings me to my point kid. How would you like to join your brother and me for awhile? You can afford to miss a little school can't you? They can surely give you some assignments that you can do on the road like you are now?"

"I'd love that. Where are you anyway?"

"Let's keep that a mystery for now, eh? I don't want you to have to lie to anyone in the village."

"So we were thinking Liv. When you get home on Friday, you can pack a new bag. Will have a taxi pick you up and take you to the airport Saturday morning and there will be a ticket waiting for you there to Dublin. That way you can tell Chas and everybody you are visiting your mum and you won't be lying."

"Then what?"

"We're working on some plans down here and once they are set we'll send for you. I'm guessing you'll be in Dublin 3-4 days. Then we'll get you a ticket to fly here from Dublin."

"Then how long?"

"We haven't planned that far out yet sis. This is still early stages. So what do you think?"

"What do I think? Hell yeah. Sounds great. I can't wait to see Rob again. It's not just you Aaron that needs to rebuild their relationship with him. I miss my brother too."

Robert is smiling and trying to stop the tears from starting. Aaron reaches over and grabs his hand and squeezes it to let him know he feels the same.

"So you are going to have to give me a little bit of a clue on where you are so I know what to pack. Aaron did say the last time we text that he is sitting on his balcony looking out at the sea so I take it you aren't in the middle of the Alps. Are we talking winter sea views or nice weather sea views?"

"Just pack whatever you want and when you get here if you feel like you don't have the right clothes I'll take you shopping. That work for you?"

"Heck yeah. Well as long as Aaron doesn't come too. I know how much he loves shopping with us."

"Hey now. I might be persuaded to go shopping with you too. I can learn to change my ways."

It remains quiet on both ends of the phone call for a few seconds before Liv and Robert both burst out in laughter.

"When hell freezes over." Liv says in between your snorts.

"Ok, so back to the travel plans. Don't tell mum or anybody else about these plans. You can tell her that we've text a couple of times and that you asked to go visit your mum so I set up the taxi and the ticket but nothing else. I really want it kept quiet."

"What's the big secret?"

"No secret. You know she and I have not been getting on just like you and her and she left me some pretty nasty text and voicemails after I left without telling her where I was going. Tried to rip me a new one. I ripped into her back and I made a few threats so I'm laying low and not letting her know where I'm at. Sort of using the tough love approach in making her understand she can't control everything or dictate to either of us what we can and can't do."

"Good and I'll keep it quiet."

"We're going to let you go. I'll send you a text with all of the Dublin details in a day or two."

"Will do. I'll talk to you guys later. And Rob, it was good hearing your voice. I love you."

Aaron clicked off the call before Robert had a chance to respond which was good because all she did was make him start to cry. He couldn't help it. He didn't realize how much he missed Liv and it was so good to hear her voice and to know how she still felt about him. Aaron just smiled at him and rubbed his arm to help him calm down. It had always done the trick in the past and it was doing it again now.

The following day was a busy one. Robert had arranged for a second rental car. Both him and Aaron were going to need vehicles as this was becoming more than just a visit by Aaron. The Mercedes SUV he had rented when he first got to Spain wasn't going to be enough. He had splurged and rented a Mercedes convertible for Aaron. There may be some days that are to cool to have the top down but more days than not, even in November, the top could be down. He knew it was something Aaron had never had before. Convertibles in Yorkshire were not that practical. 

Clive had also started a health club membership for Robert when he made all of the original reservations. Robert had never really been a big health club guy but he did get into lifting weights some while in prison so Clive had set up the membership for him. Robert had been there a couple of times to use the indoor pool they have to swim laps. Today he upgraded the membership to a family membership and added Aaron. He had been interested in going for a run on the beach but the weather hadn't been good so Robert sent him off to the health club for a few hours.

That gave him the chance to contact the wedding planners in Gibraltar. After a short visit he hired them to make their wedding happen. There typically is a 4-5 week lead to book a registry office wedding but a slot had opened up in 10 days. Robert had them book it before it was gone. He also had them reserve three rooms at the Sunborn yacht hotel. One for him and Aaron obviously then one for Liv and one for Clive and Roger. He then asked the planners to suggest a location for a nice meal and celebration after the ceremony. Nothing posh. Just fun and good food. The planners had suggested reserving a private room at London Bar. It has a good reputation for it's food along with a good party atmosphere. Sounded perfect so Robert had them book it. Robert also gave them the green light to organize the rest of the plans that would be needed for the day.

"How was it?" Robert asked Aaron when he walked back after a couple of hours at the gym.

"It was great actually. That is an awesome place. Besides weights and cardio they also had a small boxing set up that was awesome. I could get a lot of use out of that place. Didn't use the pool though. Maybe next time."

"Any problem finding it? Any problem navigating the streets around here?"

"Not at all. It's practically a straight shot to the gym. Just used the satnav in the car. That car is out of this world too. Never drove anything like that before."

"I knew you would like it. Good."

"How about you? What all did you get accomplished?"

"Well, the wedding is all set." Robert tells Aaron.

"What are you talking about?"

"The wedding. It's all taken care of." 

"Without talking to me? Why?"

"I called that wedding planner company and heard what they offered and to just get the low down on what all it took to make a wedding in Gibraltar happen. They told me the standard registry ceremony is the most popular and usually have to be booked several weeks in advance but a slot had opened up just today for ten days from now so I booked it. It was either that or wait over a month. I don't know about you but I wasn't in any mood to wait that long. You?"

"No, that's good. We can make it work."

"I hired the planners to organize everything else for me and they have done it already. Never seen an outfit work so fast. Leyla and Megan could learn a thing or two."

"So what did you set up. Nothing extravagant I hope."

"Ceremony at the registry office. A post wedding meal in a private room at a bar they recommended. Then I had them book us rooms at a high end hotel for 4 nights. I also booked rooms for Liv and for Clive and Roger."

" I can live with that. So what's the schedule then."

"We have a week before we drive down to Gibraltar. We need to buy suits and rings this week so we have them before we leave so I thought we head up to Barcelona tomorrow for both. Then I was thinking the time line is so tight we just fly Liv down here on Saturday and bypass Dublin. We won't tell her so she'll still think she is heading to her mums until she gets to the airport. Then I was thinking we could surprise her and fly Sandra down to Gibraltar so Liv isn't stuck by herself when we want some private time or when we are meeting with Clive."

"Meeting with Clive?"

"Killing two birds with one stone. Not only getting married with Clive and Roger as our official witnesses but also getting all of the legal stuff taken care of to get the new business off the ground. Clive will bring all the documents we need to sign."

"You got this all organized while I was at the gym? I wasn't gone that long."

"Long enough when I was as determined as ever to get it done." Robert couldn't help but smile at Aaron as the younger dark haired man just laughed before pulling Robert into a kiss.

The next three days flew by. It took them two days in Barcelona to finally pick out their wedding rings and suits. They had eventually picked matching blue Armani suits that they found at the Armani store. It took them visiting at least eight jewelry stores before they finally found the rings. At first they thought about just retrieving their original rings from back in the village. Robert had left them in his room at Vic's before he was shipped off to prison but he had no idea if they were still there or if Vic had even kept them. 

"I can't believe we are picking out new rings. I really liked our old ones." Aaron had said before they had started their search.

"I know but I have no desire to contact Vic and let the cat out of the bag by asking for them back, if she even still has them. But even more I sort of want to just start fresh. There are some bad memories connected to those rings that I would really not want to be reminded of every time I look at them."

Aaron couldn't deny that Robert had a valid point so he agreed it was time to shop for new ones as much as he hated the thought of Rob dragging him around to multiple jewelry stores. Eventually they found their rings at a shop from a local Spanish designer. Platinum bands with blue sapphire strands inside the bands. The designer guaranteed the rings would be ready before they left for Gibraltar. 

Saturday had finally arrived and the guys were waiting at the airport for Liv's flight to land. If they were honest they both were excited and nervous to see their sister. Especially Robert for obvious reasons but they were also nervous about how she was going to react to the wedding and their plans to leave Emmerdale. Eventually they saw her coming down the escalator to baggage claim with a huge grin on her face. Neither of the men really had anything to worry about as Liv ran and leaped into Robert as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Aaron could only smile and wipe his tears as he watched the reunion between the two most important people in his life. He was alert enough to pull his phone out and take a picture before they had released their hug. It was a moment he never wanted to forget.

Meantime neither Liv or Robert had any words. Their emotions had taken over with both of them. Finally Robert let Liv down and leaned over to kiss the top of her head while she continued to hug him.

"It's all good Liv. Everything is good. I'm so happy to see you. You have no idea." Robert was overjoyed. He couldn't have asked for a better welcome as he looked over at Aaron with tears in his eyes.

Liv was finally able to speak. "For the longest time I thought I would never get to hug you again like this and then we all found out you were innocent I thought you would never want to be close enough to me to let me hug you considering what I did."

"None of that matters anymore Liv. It's all behind us now. Just like me and Aaron did you and I need to draw a line in the sand and forget all of the bad stuff from the past and only think of the future from now on."

That spurred Liv to look at Robert and then to Aaron. "So you are saying there is going to be a future?" Both men just gave her little smiles which was all she needed for confirmation. Aaron then gave her his own hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Lets just get your bags and then head home. We'll tell you all about what's going on then."

"Oh by the way Robert, this is going to cost you?"

"What you on about?"

"Spain? I packed for Ireland and England in November. Looks like we're going to be doing some serious shopping."

"I have no problem with that. Your brother on the other hand would probably rather have his teeth pulled."

"You guys can go shopping. I'll just hang out at home, go to the beach or to the gym. No problem what so ever. There are plenty of things to keep me busy."

The three of them continued to talk nonsense as they finished the drive back to the apartment.

"This place is awesome. Where is my room?"

Robert showed her the room that Aaron had originally used before moving his things into Robert's.

"Where is Aaron's room then?"

"It's upstairs."

"But I thought that was your room."

"It is."

It didn't take anymore than that for Liv to get clued in on what has happened between her brothers. She couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her face and more hugs for both of them.

"Yes Liv, we are back together. We had a lot of serious heart to heart talks since I've been down here and even though a lot of bad shit happened this past couple of years we both realized we still loved each other and didn't want to let go of what we had." Aaron explained to his sister.

Robert then told her, "I'm just really ready to move forward Liv and erase these past two years. I love Aaron and still want to make a life with him with a few minor changes."

"Minor changes? What does that mean?"

"Well, for one...." before Robert could continue Aaron jumped in and finished the sentence.

"We're going to get legally married next Friday in Gibraltar. That is why we wanted you down here right away."

"Oh my god. Just like that. And why Gibraltar and not back home?"

"Because there is only a 48 hour turn around for a license and wedding in Gibraltar compared to 28 days in the UK."

"You know Chas and Vic are going to kill you."

Aaron was first to respond. "We really don't care. They aren't invited. Both of us are perfectly content not having any of our families back in Emmerdale being at the wedding."

"OK then. I'm sure there is more to that but I'll save that until later."

"And that brings us to the other thing Liv." Aaron looked at Robert to see if he wanted to tell her this but he just nodded back to Aaron that he could go on. "We don't intend to go back to Emmerdale either. Robert has no desire to return to the village after everything and I support his decision. We are going to stay here for the time being until we make a final decision about where to live."

"But what about the mill?"

"That is something we have to talk about. We are hoping you will want to move down here with us but if not we will figure something out. We have already checked and there are two highly recommended English speaking international schools in the area that you could enroll in. I know changing schools at this point isn't the most ideal but a change of scenery could be good for you too. One of the schools comes highly recommended. But if you really want to stay in the village we won't make you move here." Aaron was really hoping he could convince Liv though.

"Staying here is a sure thing for you two?" Liv asks.

Robert answers her. "Nothing is set in stone but we like it here for now. We're working with Clive, my lawyer in setting up a business. The details are still being worked out but it will be UK based but that won't mean we have to live there. We'll just own the business but won't necessarily have to run the day to day operations."

"That doesn't make sense. And what does that mean for the scrap yard?"

"This new business will be an investment company that buys up companies and runs them. We'll put the scrap yard under this new company then hire people to run it for us. Not all of the details have been worked out Liv. There is one thing you need to know." Liv is now looking concerned as she is waiting for Aaron or Rob to continue.

"I always told Aaron after we got together initially that I was an open book. He could ask me anything about my life, especially my life before I returned to Emmerdale with the White's. Aaron never did though so I never talked much about myself if he didn't ask. One think Aaron never asked about was my financial resources. Everyone just always assumed I was nothing but a gold digger living off the White's and while that looked like what I was doing it wasn't the whole story. For years I was saving every quid I made and investing it. I've grown quite a pile of money over the years. Then I was given a large payout with the divorce to Chrissie and then payouts from the government and from the White's after getting out of prison for false imprisonment. Bottom line, we have a lot of money to live off that has always been there. I probably should have told both of you before this but I didn't so I apologize. You know now though and it's there for all of us now."

"Why did you keep that a secret all this time?"

"Outside of Aaron and you I guess I really didn't want anyone else to know. As you well know I have never been treated well back in the village and I guess I just didn't want people liking me because I had money."

"Is that why you don't want to go back there?"

"I just don't want to have to keep fighting for my place in the village. The Dingles are never going to truly accept me into their family and after Vic and Diane turned their back on me at the trial I really have no interest in rebuilding my relationship with them either. I have been considered an outcast in that village for over 15 years now and I'm just tired of it."

Aaron joined in on the conversation. "I am tired of it too. You know me and mum haven't been getting along since the trial. That village has held back both Rob and I and I'm just tired of everyone always sticking their oar in our lives. So I support Rob with leaving the village. If you agree to move here with us we were thinking of having the business buy the mill from you. Then we will either sell it or rent it out."

It was a lot for Liv to get her head around but in the end all that really mattered to her was that her brothers were going to get back together and even better finally get married legally. Everything else was just.... stuff that didn't matter to her.

"I'll go wherever you guys go. Having our family back is way more important than Emmerdale. I didn't love living in the village because of the village. I loved it because I had a family there with you two. If my family is going to move then I will move with it. The village means nothing to me if you two aren't there."

Aaron and Robert just smiled listening to her. It was music to their ears that she wasn't going to fight them on leaving the village behind. 

Now that they know that Liv wants to stay with them wherever that is their biggest worry was off the table. They can now focus on the wedding, the new business and planning their future life together, wherever that takes them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert has forgiven Aaron and they have found there way back together. I don't think that is to far of a stretch to believe would really happy if this was reality. I can safely say thought that will not be the case for each of their families, outside of Liv that is. We are only a chapter or two away from those confrontations and I don't expect there will be many apologies.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert get married in Gibraltar and start to make plans for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the next chapter. It's a short and quick one. Thanks to everyone you stuck with me through my illness and are still reading. I appreciate the comments. I'm now getting to the fun part. I've been looking forward to Robert giving everyone in the village a piece of his mind. That all is about to begin. In the meantime lets get the boys married.

To Aaron and Liv's dismay Robert had them leave Vilanova i la Giltru at 5:30am for the 11 hour drive to Gibraltar. He knew there would be many stops along the way so they would be lucky if the trip took less than 13 hours and he didn't want to get there to late. They had dinner reservations with Clive, Roger and Sandra at 8pm.

Robert had packed the SUV the night before and then went to bed early to get a good night sleep because he knew he would probably do most if not all of the driving. Unfortunately neither Aaron or Liv followed suit so it was like herding cats to get the two of them up and out of the house in the morning so they could start the trip. He appeased them with coffee and Egg McMuffins from McDonald's before leaving Vilanova.

The four days since Liv had arrived had been busy. They had been in Barcelona to pick up their suits and rings when they were ready and then Robert spent one full day and part of another shopping with Liv. He had promised to take her to get whatever she wanted and she made sure he held up his end of the bargain. She needed a nice outfit for the wedding but also just clothes for living in sunny and warm Spain as opposed to Yorkshire where it is always wet and cold.

Aaron had been forced to deal with some scrap yard business. Fortunately he could deal with it from Spain. He also had to organize some things for Clive in regards to the yard in anticipation of the sale. Then he needed to contact Ellis and let him know he could go back to work but he was still going to be gone for awhile. Ellis had learned the ropes well enough that he could manage on his own for a while. It would be a good test to see if he would be a candidate to run the scrap yard after the sale.

There had been more nasty text and voice mails from his mum. She wasn't to happy with Liv coming home and Aaron not being there and then turning around and leave again the next day without telling anyone. Liv hadn't let her know what she was doing and that pissed off Chas. It sounded like she then called Sandra and luckily she backed them up and told Chas she was in Dublin with her but not home at the moment to talk to her. He knew Sandra would want to know what was going on plus everything with Chas and Paddy was starting to get way out of hand. He was going to have to deal with it once back from Gibraltar but he and Robert hadn't worked out a plan yet.

Robert had been busy as well with Clive and the business. They had chose to initially list Leeds as home base for S&D Enterprises Ltd. A lease was being signed for some office space in the same building as Clive's law firm. This will make it easier for everyone involved when Robert and Aaron aren't there which at this point in time they plan for that to be a lot. 

The current lease was going to be up on their penthouse at the end of the month and Robert had started the process to either extend the lease indefinitely or try to convince the current owners to sell the home to him and Aaron. They had spent a little time looking around the area at homes for sale but they both really liked the beachside location of this penthouse. The 2500sq ft was more than enough space and being a penthouse gave them the privacy and security they wanted. There wasn't a garden obviously but the two balconies and roof terrace was plenty of outdoor space. The building had a pool and the beach was literally across the street. There was easy access to everything that Robert liked so he wanted to make sure they could hang on to the place one way or another so he put Clive's office on that project too.

After a long and tiring day on the road they reached the hotel by 7:30pm. Aaron and Liv had been good during the day not asking for a lot of stops. Fuel, bathroom and food stops were combined and at a bare minimum. Liv had slept most of the way. Aaron slept some but stayed awake to keep Robert company most of the time. 

"We have dinner reservations at 8 so you need to make it quick. You'll have to clean up a bit and put on some nicer clothes. Can't slum it in your trackies. Sorry."

"Ugh. Why?" Liv is saying before Aaron could as he was thinking the same thing.

"Because I'm hungry and I'm the one that's been forced behind the steering wheel all day. Clive and Roger will be there too. So behave, both of you. Remember, if it wasn't for Clive, none of us would be here right now and our little ceremony in a couple of days wouldn't be happening."

That quickly sobered Aaron up. Liv needed a couple of moments before she realized what Robert was talking about but as soon as she did she too realized she needed to be on her best behavior for Robert and for Clive too.

Clive, Roger and Sandra were already in the lobby lounge when they saw Robert walk in with Aaron and Liv. Clive went and greeted them and then it only took another moment before Liv clocked that her mum were there too.

"What are you doing here mum?" Liv quickly went to her and gave her a hug.

"Surprise. I'm here for the wedding too."

Aaron explained to his sister. "We invited her to surprise you since there wasn't enough time for you to go visit her before now. Plus we thought it would give you someone to hang with when Rob and I weren't available. Hi Sandra. Good flight?"

"Yes, thanks for the invitation. Clive and Roger were waiting for me when I landed. Hi Robert. Thank you too. Also, I'm so happy for you that your ordeal got straightened out. I'm sorry it took a year but at least it's behind you now."

"No problem. We're glad you could be here for a few days." Robert replied without commenting on the prison stuff. "Come on, let's get checked in so we can get back down here and head off to dinner. I'm starved."

Clive and Roger told everyone they would head off to the restaurant which was just at the end of the block. Sandra took Liv to their room and helped her get settled and changed as Robert and Aaron got them all checked in.

The following day Robert and Aaron met with the wedding planners and then were off to get the license done. The wedding planners ended up being outstanding. They had everything perfectly organized and ready to go for the following day. This freed the guys up to do a little exploring . Robert surprised Aaron with a wedding gift when he took him to the Rolex store where he had a watch waiting for him. He had also purchased one for himself too. 

"I know I went way more extravagant than you're comfortable with Aaron but I just really wanted to get these for us. I promise this won't be a habit but I do ask that you let me splurge a little on you. What's the point to have worked hard to earn all of this money if we can't spend it on the people we love? I hope you will feel more than comfortable to spend our money eventually as well because it is your money to spend however you want too."

Aaron was speechless from the gift. Aaron Dingle had never expected there would be a day he would own a Rolex watch, wear Armani suits and drive a convertible Mercedes, even if it was a rental as well as living in a penthouse on the beach in Spain..

"I do have one more thing for you. Clive brought it with him and gave it to me this morning." Robert handed the envelope to Aaron as they sat in a coffee shop. Aaron found a bank card and credit card in it with his name on them. "These are your cards for our bank account. He still has papers for you to sign later today for the account but you now have access to our new joint bank account. He also has the papers for you to fill out to transfer the old bank account to the new account. The credit card is for you too. I have one as well. They are platinum cards with give us all kinds of perks and very high credit limits. Limits we'll never exceed. I'll explain those later. I also had a credit card made for Liv but it is a little different. She'll have the freedom to use it as she wants but we will be alerted by text anytime she charges more than 50 pounds in one purchase. It will also have a much lower credit limit on it too. That way we will be aware of her spending and be able to reel her in if she ever gets to crazy with it. I think it will be a good tool to help teach her good money management."

"Are you sure about all of this Rob?"

"Of course I am idiot. This is all part of getting married Aaron. What is mine is yours now."

"I don't know what to say. It is all pretty overwhelming. But, thank you and, I love you more than you know. I have a lot of life adjustments to make though. I'm not use to all of this so forgive me if I forget once in awhile and give you grief about the money." Aaron kissed Robert right there in the middle of the coffee shop which was also something new, kissing in public.

Sandra and Liv had headed out in the morning as well to explore the shopping Gibraltar had to offer after having breakfast with Robert. He had made a point to meet the women while Aaron was still getting ready. It gave him a chance to surprise Liv with her credit card and to explain it's limits. He also made a point to make sure she bought her mum something nice. Robert thought it was good to start treating Liv more like a young adult. She was only a couple months away from turning 17. It was time to let her spread her wings a little more something that was practically impossible for her 26 year old brother to do back in Emmerdale, let alone her. 

That afternoon Robert and Aaron met with Clive to go over the status of the business plans. Aaron was shocked at how much was done already. Seeing his name on the paperwork affected him more than he thought it would. It wasn't the first business he had owned so it wasn't the first document like this he had signed but something was different about this one. This was bigger. It was the big time that he and Robert were moving into. If he was honest it was all Robert. For the time being he was just along for the ride but he was determined as time went on that he would pull his weight in this new company. He was going to learn and grow to become a businessmen that Robert will be proud of. Proud to call his husband.

By the time they had wrapped up the business meeting everything was signed and official for S&D Enterprises Ltd. All of Robert and Aaron's new banking accounts were official. Aaron had given Clive the authority to close out the old bank account and transfer everything into the new account. Clive was also given the green light to get everything set up for the new business to buy Mill cottage from Liv and Aaron. They would also get all of the utility expenses transferred to the business to now pay for. Everything else would remain the same until they all returned to the village in a few weeks. That is when they would arrange the removers to pack their stuff off and then they would get the place ready to put on the rental market.

Clive also had the paperwork in place to formally transfer ownership of Holy Scrap to S&D Enterprises. They all agreed on what Adam's percent of the business was worth and then Aaron and Robert had that number bumped up another 20%. As Robert had suggested earlier they set up a growth fund for Adam that would allow him to access the money at anytime if he ever returned to Emmerdale and was cleared of all charges. If not then after twenty years the fund would be available for Isaac Dingle on his 21st birthday. They would need Moira's signature on the document as well so Clive would file it away until they were all back and could meet with her. 

Finally Clive said the current owners had agreed to sell them the penthouse. He also informed them that the owners had offered to sell them the entire building if they were interested. They had made decent offers for both. Robert and Aaron were surprised at both offers and told Clive they would get back with a decision as soon as they got back from Gibraltar and have had time to work through both offers. 

\-------------------------

The following day arrived soon enough. In the end sooner than Robert was ready for. He was a bundle of nerves when he woke up. Of course he knew why. It was his wedding day and he had been fussing non stop over it for ten days now. He can only imagine what he would have been like if he has been preparing for this day for much longer than ten days. In reality though he had been hadn't he. Ever since he had met Aaron Dingle he felt this day was always coming. The road to this day had gone off the rails more times than he wanted to admit and they both had the scars to prove it but it was the day he felt was in the cards practically from that first kissed at that lay by.

He looked over at Aaron who was still sound asleep and with not a care in the world. He loved that man so much and he still pinched himself that they were back together. They had been through hell these past two years. Himself literally this past year but Aaron had dealt with his own hell more times than he should have in his life and Robert vowed that his husband would never have to live through those types of hell ever again. 

It was a few minutes later when Robert's phone pinged with a text from the wedding planners. 

"Coffee, tea and juice would be arriving to your room shortly. You need to shower and then head to breakfast in time to be done by 10:30 when they had appointments at the spa for haircuts, shaves, trims, and hair and makeup for Liv and Sandra. Eat a good breakfast because there won't be time for lunch. They then needed to be dressed and ready by 2pm when their entire party will be met and picked up in the lobby and taken to the registry office. The ceremony was scheduled for 3pm. There would be photo sessions afterwards and then the reservation at London Bar was for 5:30pm. Everything is set. We have also alerted the rest of your party of this schedule as well. We hope you and Aaron have a wonderful day and that we have given you everything that you wanted. Your planners, Claire and Yvette."

It was only a minute later that Robert heard the knock on the door which he assumed was the room service.

"Aaron, Aaron. You need to walk up." Robert put on his boxers followed by one of the complimentary robes before answering the door and allowing room service to bring in the table of drink and snacks the hotel had arranged with the planners.

"What's going on?" Aaron was still in bed when he saw the room service lady setting up the table in the lounge area of their room. Robert handed Aaron his phone so he could read the message from the wedding planners about the days itinerary. "Wow, this is pretty much non stop starting now isn't it." Robert just nodded as he poured himself a coffee and set about to make a tea for Aaron. While they were expected to go to the restaurant for a full on breakfast there were some muffins and cakes left with the drinks as well as fresh fruit.

The others were already in the restaurant when Aaron and Robert got there. Everyone acknowledged they had received the itinerary and knew the plans for the day so once each of them were finished eating they headed off to get ready for the day. 

"You look amazing Mr. Sugden." Robert was staring at Aaron when he walked into their suites lounge with his new wedding suit on. The blue of the Armani suit complimented the blue of Aaron's eyes perfectly. "Here, let me help." Robert walked over to Aaron who was still struggling with the cufflinks on his crisp white shirt. They had picked out some silver cufflinks with blue sapphire stones in them when they picked out their wedding rings. They match perfectly as do the Rolex watches with the platinum band and blue face in the watch.

"You look stunning too Rob. That suit looks so good on you."

"Not as good as yours does on you. All I'll be thinking about the rest of the day now is getting that suit off you."

"Control yourself Mr. Dingle. We still have a long day ahead of us." With that he gave Robert a quick kiss. They both then made sure they had their phones and wallets and sunglasses and they headed out the door for the lobby to meet the others.

"Are you all set with your vows?" Robert asked.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Why did you have to tell them we would be saying our own vows. You know how much I hate that."

"We can change it if you want when we get there. It's up to you."

When they got to the lobby they saw that Clive and Roger were already there but no sign of the girls yet. A couple of minutes later they also were in the lobby. Liv was in a blue pant suit outfit Robert hadn't seen before. It was not one of the outfits he had helped her shop for earlier in the week back in Vilanova. She looked amazing in it though. It fit her perfectly. Sandra was wearing a lovely magenta colored knee length dress with a beautiful pair of matching shoes. 

"You two look stunning if I can say so myself." Robert tells both Liv and Sandra.

"Thank you Robert and thank you for buying this for me. This was a very extravagant gift." Robert just nods then frowns at Liv.

"Mum and I found these in a store here yesterday. You said to buy her something nice. I figured a dress for your wedding was the perfect gift."

"And yours young lady?"

"You just said it yourself. It was stunning when I tried it on. I couldn't not buy it." Liv winked then smiled at Rob who looked at Aaron.

"I may have to rethink this credit card thing. I have a feeling you are going to be very dangerous with that thing." Robert was smiling though when he said it then he gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"Watch it. The hair. It's perfect right now. The hairdresser at the spa was amazing."

Sandra just nodded. "I hardly recognized my little girl when Jennifer was finished with her hair and makeup."

"Well, you both look amazing." Aaron added before Claire from the wedding planners walked up to them.

"Hello everyone. I see you are all ready. You all look very nice. Those suits are outstanding Robert. You and Aaron are going to steel the show."

They all followed her outside and were surprised to see a limo waiting for them. Robert just shrugged with Aaron looked at him wondering if he had done this.

"Our normal packages include a limo for the wedding couple but since there was only six in the party and there hadn't been any problems with the other plans we decided to line up this limo for all six of you." Claire had explained.

"This is great. I've never ridden in this big of limo before." Liv was all excited.

It only took a few minutes to reach the registry office. They had a 20 minute wait once there. It gave them time to review the service and make any last minute changes. Claire and Yvette had boutonniere's ready to put on both Robert and Aaron's lapels. The pale yellow rose boutonniere's looked perfect on both men. It was the final touch.

The registry office wasn't what either of the men expected. It actually looked more like a little church chapel. It was a nice surprise. Once it was time for their service they had been ushered into the room. The guests took their seats as did Claire and Yvette. The photographer they had hired was also present as was the videographer who was there to record every wedding at the office. It was another surprise Robert hadn't expected. They were going to have a recorded copy of the ceremony for themselves. It is a nice touch the registry office does.

"I had to pinch myself when I woke up this morning remembering I was in Gibraltar of all places to actually marry Aaron Dingle." Robert was asked to go first when it was time to say their vows. "This was not going to be possible a year ago but love and truth prevailed. At times it has felt like the universe was doing all it could to keep this from happening but here we are. The universe wasn't strong enough to keep us apart. Aaron, I will always be there for you from this day forward. No one is going to separate us honestly or falsely. No jail cell is going to keep us apart ever again. I love you Aaron and I promise to always love you and protect you, Liv and whoever else our future family consists of. I intend to put a smile on your face for the rest of our lives. I will cherish and love you forever."

"Rob, I promise to never doubt you again. Throughout my life I have had trust issues with those you claimed to love me always letting me down. I know you will never do that to me and I vow that I will never let you down either. You are the most amazing man I know. No matter what is wrong you are always there to make it better. And when you couldn't be there this past year it was the most miserable year of my life. One I intend to never have to live through again. I will always protect you for those who try to hurt you. They will have to get through me first. You have made mine and Liv's lives more amazing than either of us could ever imagine and we both look forward to more of the same. I also look forward to growing our family with you. You will be an amazing father one day to our children and I can't wait to see that. I love you Robert Jacob Sugden and I will love you for eternity."

Robert had tears streaming out of his eyes by the time Aaron was done with his vows. He hadn't prepared himself for Aaron to actually prepare what he said considering he never gives speeches like that. It took a moment for him to gather himself before they could continue. Clive handed the rings to the men and once they were placed on each others fingers the ceremony ended with Robert and Aaron giving each other their first kiss as a legally married couple.

Liv couldn't wait to hug them both and Sandra was just blown away by the rings. They looked stunning on both men's ring finger. The blue sapphire would sparkle when the light shined on it just right. Combined with the Rolex watches and their cufflinks both men looked like a million bucks. The photographer took a couple more pictures from the ceremony before they left the office and once back in the limo they head to two other spots in the city where more wedding photos of the entire group would be taken. Eventually it was time to head to London Bar which was good because all six of them were starving.

The rest of the evening was spent at the bar where they had an outstanding meal served to them in a private room. A small wedding cake had also been created for them that was a hit with everyone. Eventually they left the private room and moved out into the main bar area that was packed. Soon the whole bar was celebrating Aaron and Robert's nuptials. All six of them ended up calling it an early night though as they left to head back to the hotel by 11pm. It had been a long day and the men still planned to enjoy their wedding night while the other four wanted a good night sleep.

Aaron and Robert did not fall asleep until after 2am as they spent three hours having passionate sex before sharing a bath. While in the bath they talked about the day and just how perfect it had been. Everything had gone smoothly with no surprises.

"I can only assume it went as smooth as it did because there were no Dingle's there causing havoc." Robert was smiling and washing Aaron's chest as he said it only to get a slight elbow to the ribs afterwards.

"Oi... I remember some antics at some Sugden weddings you know. Dingle's are not always at the center of every bit of mischief in the village."

"Well, I do think it was Cain Dingle who beat me up at Victoria's wedding so I rest my case."

"And it was one Robert Sugden who ruined Andy Sugden's wedding so I rest my case too. So there." Aaron leaned backed to kiss his husband with that.

"Today was perfect though wasn't it. Almost hate to have the day end. It can only go down from here." Robert said.

"Stop that now. I'm the one that is suppose to be the pessimist in this family and nothing is going to go bad. Remember, we no longer live in Emmerdale. Nothing but the best from now on."

"Speaking of that we do need to make a few more decisions before Clive leaves tomorrow."

"OK, shoot."

"The penthouse. Do you want to buy just the penthouse, the entire building or look for something else? And, don't say it's my money so my call. You have a say in all of these decisions from now on too."

"I love the penthouse so I'm not really interested in looking for something else. I don't believe we could find something as nice with beach access like we have. As for buying the building that would guarantee no landlord trying to change things. We would control everything and I like that idea."

"I agree and I was thinking we would hire a company to take care of the building and I would want to make a few changes to it."

"Such as?"

"A security doorman in the lobby. I'd also put up more security cameras around the property and I'd upgrade the pool area. Make it a little nice. I'd also buy the lot behind the building and expand the enclosed secure parking and also building secure storage units for each unit. Finally I would meet with each current resident there to see if any work is needed in the other units too then there are several renovations I'd want to do to our unit."

"Then I say we buy the building. First property for S&D Enterprises until we get the Mill transferred over too."

"OK, then we'll tell Clive tomorrow to go for the entire building. Next we need to coordinate with Clive when we are going to go back to Leeds to do the next bit with the business. Any ideas on when?" Robert asked.

"Liv did say she would need to go back for the last week or so of the term for final exams. That is just a couple of weeks from now." Aaron said.

"That could work. It will give Clive time to work out some of the things we asked him to and it gives us some time to get some things done down here too. For example, next week we need to pick a school and get Liv enrolled for spring term. That needs to be top priority."

"True but when we do go back how is that going to work. Are we going to announce our marriage day one and spend all of our time dealing with our families negativity." Aaron is already getting worried about everything waiting for them, especially him, back in Emmerdale.

"I don't think we need to add that to the already difficult return it will be. Not to start with. My initial thoughts are you and Liv go back to Emmerdale and make an appearance. You'll have to deal with your mum's initial barrage but it will be a lot less with me not there. I will stay in Leeds. Get a hotel room. You can come down whenever you need a break. I'll work directly with Clive on stuff and you can get things done quietly in the village without people even realizing what is going on. Then in say the second week the removers will just show up and in a day get everything before the family can say a thing. I'll be there then too and that is when we let everyone know we're married and we're leaving and if we have to dish out a few truths to everyone that will still be resisting then so be it. Then we're back to Spain and it's done."

"You make it sound so easy."

As they got out of the tub and headed to bed Aaron couldn't stop thinking how hard it was going to be and if he would be able to do it. Robert quickly sussed his husband was getting anxious.

"We'll get through this. It will be tough I know. Our families will not make it easy for us. But we have each other now, right. We can do anything together, right? Your mum, my sister can't hold a candle to what we can do together. We can be tough too. We just have to go in with the attitude that no one there is going to get the better of us. Our families have nothing but fear and hate on their side. They will never win anything with those as their only ammunition. All we have to be willing to do is tell them we are in charge and that's it."

"It's that easy is it." Aaron is sort of laughing now. "I think you have forgetting just how cruel Cain and my mum can be."

"I haven't forgotten anything Aaron. I'm just not scared of them anymore. I survived a year inside. Your mum and uncle are nothing compared to that. Neither one of them could ever survive what I did. They have always survived on intimidation. As long as you appear to be the toughest bully everyone will stay afraid of you and you can do what you want. They will cave and run like rats in the rain the first time someone actually stands up to them. Especially when it's family. I guarantee it."

"I'm keeping you to your words husband." Aaron is cuddling up to Robert in bed as they go down for the night. 

The following day Clive and Roger got off after breakfast. Sandra was going to return to Vilanova with them. Liv wanted to show her their new home so she was returning with them for a few days before flying back to Dublin from Barcelona. Both Aaron and Robert wanted her comfortable with where Liv was going to be living especially since there was going to be no other family around like there was in Emmerdale.

The four of them spent the rest of that Saturday doing more sight seeing around Gibraltar. Aaron and Robert did spend some more time together alone in their hotel room as well leaving Liv and Sandra to hang out. It ended up being a slow and relaxing day which was what they all wanted since the following day was going to be another long day on the road home.

No one struggled to be up and ready to leave the following morning. Robert had told everyone he wanted to hit the road again by 5:30 like before. This time no one complained. Liv even went to bed early and was waiting for Robert and Aaron in the lobby when they came down in the morning. Of course she also had Sandra there to make sure she was ready.

The drive home was uneventful. They took a more scenic route home than they had for their trip down. This added about an hour to their drive plus they spent a little time in Valencia sight seeing so they didn't roll into Vilanova until almost 10pm. They had stopped at a McDonald's about an hour before getting home so no one was interesting in eating. Sandra got a quick tour of the penthouse before everyone was off to bed.

"This is a beautiful apartment Aaron." Sandra and Aaron were the first two up the next morning. Aaron was letting Robert sleep and hoped he would sleep in just like he knew Liv probably would.

"Yeah it is. I love the view of the beach and sea. That is my favorite. There are some things Rob and I want to do with this place to make it more like what we want but we'll have to wait until the sale is finalized."

"So you are buying it."

"We're actually going to buy the entire building. We plan to make a few changes to the building as well as to our apartment."

"Wow. I didn't realize you were in a position to do something like that."

Aaron wasn't sure how to respond. He knew Robert didn't want his wealth to become public knowledge but there were a few things that were already public knowledge so he figured he could dance around that information.

"Well, Robert did receive a nice compensation from the British government and another from the White Estate for falsely being imprisoned last year. Then there are offers on the table for the purchase of my scrap yard and the Mill so we are investing some of that money into this building. This building will make an income for us going forward so it will pay for itself."

"That will work out well for you guys then. What else are you planning down here?"

"Nothing is set in stone yet as for as jobs for either of us. We're still working on that. We're getting Liv's schooling sorted this week. There are two International schools we are interviewing to decide which one Liv will enroll in for the spring. We are pretty sure which one that will be but we're still going to check both of them out."

"Outside of what she did to Robert I'm really proud of how she has settled down and focused on school. I hope that continues here." Sandra said.

"I think it will only get better for her. She won't have the bad influences she had in Emmerdale from my family. At these International schools there is a lot more focus by the students in their education and getting themselves into good universities. I think that will help Liv that much more in her own focus."

"You think she will actually go to university and if so where?" Sandra was having a hard time believing Liv would actually have the focus and desire for going to university.

"Rob and I are counting on it. It is what we have wanted for her. Especially Rob. Before last year he was really helping her get focused on school. This past year I thought would be a set back with him gone but he had actually instilled enough discipline in her that it stuck when he got sent away. It helped her overcome her anger and disappointment from that whole thing. Then of course we had to deal with the aftermath after we all learned it had been a lie with Robert. You know all of that ordeal. Liv really to it hard but she's come out the end better I think."

"Those two have really become close haven't they?" Even Sandra could see just how close Liv was with Robert.

"I'm her big brother and that means there are limitations on what she will say around me but even though she calls Rob her other big brother, deep down she thinks of him more as a dad than a brother. She now looks up to him so much because of how much he has helped her. All of her school improvement is because of him. All of her focus on her future is because of him. Rob is also the one who is more steady in his discipline with her. I'll let my temper get to me more than I should while Rob will always be calm and steady with her and that really works with Liv."

"I never realized any of that. I guess I've just never really been around the two of them together much so I haven't seen it."

"I'll admit that sometimes I'll get a little jealous of their relationship but Rob always reminds me that I'm her big brother and that something no one can take from him." Sandra just smiles listening to Aaron talk about her daughter and how grown up and mature she is becoming. 

"Morning." Robert comes down the stairs from their bedroom and kisses Aaron before grabbing a cup of coffee. "What are you two gossiping about."

"Aaron was just telling me about your relationship with Liv. It's great seeing how the two of you get along so well."

Robert just smiled. "I'll admit. She's grown on me a bit. You might have had a different opinion a couple of years ago." Aaron couldn't help but let out a snort after that comment which brought a grin to Robert too. Sandra just looks at the two of them knowing there is a story there that she probably doesn't want to know. "Anyway, I'm hungry Aaron. What do you say we take Sandra to Zero's for some breakfast."

"Works for me. Let me go get dressed. You need to get Liv up too. Good luck with that."

Thirty minutes later Sandra was getting her first experience of eating breakfast on the beach in Spain before she spent the rest of the day exploring her daughters soon to be new home town.

The week went by fast. Sandra had stayed for three days before flying back to Dublin with a very good feeling that this was going to be a good move for Liv. Everything seemed to be working in her daughters favor these days and that is all a mother can hope for. She was quite pleased with how close Liv was with both Aaron and Robert, especially Robert. Despite the turmoil of this past couple of years she saw just how close the two of them had become. She could also see how good Robert is with her. He really does treat her like he is her father and she could almost see a father - daughter bond forming between the two of them. She had no concerned with anything as she saw how both men protected Liv completely but at the same time didn't let her wrap them around her finger, or at least believe they weren't letting her get away with a lot.

The family had interviews with the two International schools that Liv was considering. Both went well but in the end Liv had chose the school Robert had hoped she would. She would enroll in the British School of Barcelona. It was located in Castelldefels and was about 25km from their home. It was about a 30 minute commute compared to the other school option being right there in Vilanova however the difference in opportunity as well as the vibe they got off the teachers at BSB made the distance worth it. The school also provided bus service between the school and Vilanova so they really just had to get Liv to the bus center in the city in time each morning. 

The purchase of the apartment building had been finalized and would be completed in another week. In the meantime they have interviewed several local architects. They would eventually hire one to help them with the remodel plans they had for the building common spaces as well as with their own unit. They were also meeting with some of the residents in the building to get a feel for what work might be needed in each of the other units. Finally they were also beginning to interview some security companies to hire for the building as well.

Clive and his legal staff had provided them with a proposal for growth of Holy Scrap once it was part of S&D Enterprises. They felt there were two issues with the current business that would limit it's growth. Location and space. Emmerdale was not an ideal location to maximize profits. The current facility was limited in space too which would limit what all they could do at the facility and there were not options to enlarge the current location. There was a property in Hotten that was more suited for a scrap yard. It was located in an industrial park that gave them easier access to potential clients and there was plenty of space with no code restrictions. The prospectus suggested leasing the space and relocating the business to Hotten.

Robert and Aaron had talked about the idea and both seemed in favor but they needed to see the property and look more closely at the potential lease before making a decision.

"So tell me Aaron, if we were still living in Emmerdale would this potential move of the yard to Hotten be as interesting to you?"

"It all depends on how good the business was doing and who I had working with me I think. When it was me and Adam I'm not sure we would have done it. I admit that at times the business was more of a play toy than something to make a living off of. I don't think I had yet grown up and matured enough as an adult to understand what you kept pushing me to get."

"Yeah, what was that?"

"You have a business to make money and get ahead in life. Not to just get by because you don't want to work necessarily everyday."

"I taught you that did I?" Robert could help smile at his husband.

"Annoyingly, yes you did while I watched you always being concerned about the next deal, the next opportunity. It wasn't until you were gone that I finally got it. When you weren't there pushing me I skived off more than I worked and the bank account took the hit. It got so bad at times I thought I was going to have to shut off the TV and internet service. At one point I even though me and Liv might have to move back to the pub and then rent out the Mill because what I was making no longer was cutting it. The sad part is that I knew it was my own doing with all the skiving but I didn't care either. Then surprisingly, no one else seemed to care either. Not mum, Paddy or any other Dingle seemed to care I wasn't coping and was in danger of losing my home and my business. Liv noticed but no one else did."

"You never told me that before."

"Well, there wasn't anything you could do about it."

"There was plenty I could of done if I had known and if you would have let me. But something tells me you would not have accepted my financial help then."

"You're right I probably wouldn't have and then again why would you want to help the people you had just helped put you in prison? "

"Aaron, I don't think there is anything you could have done that would have stopped me from helping you when you needed help. I may have been hurt, mad and want no contact with you but it would not have stopped me from throwing you a life line if that was what you needed."

"Thank God we don't have to worry about that anymore though, right." Robert just nodded and kissed Aaron after the dark haired man acknowledged the good fortune they currently had.

Their kiss got interrupted when Liv joined them in the kitchen. "I just got my confirmation from college back in Hotten. I have my term exams next week on Thursday and Friday. The email just came from the school." She shows it to Robert then to Aaron.

Robert is now looking at Aaron and taking a big sigh. "I guess that means it's time to finalize the trip and get our plans set." Aaron could only nod even though this was the last thing he wanted to be doing. This was not going to be fun and all three of them knew it as they looked back and forth to each other.

Over the course of the next week they got everything set for their return to Yorkshire. If truth be told they were all more than a little nervous and they all had their fingers crossed that they made it through this following three weeks with limited damage.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert, Aaron and Liv return to Emmerdale and begin the process of closing down their lives in Yorkshire and relocating to Spain. They also have to deal with their families and the fallout of their most recent decisions. This is also Robert's first time back since getting out of prison and having to confront everyone that did their best to get him sent away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this return to Emmerdale over two chapters. It just got to long and I was having a hard time deciding what to cut out so I just split it into two. This chapter is Aaron dealing with his family alone before Robert deals with everyone in the next chapter. In the end I've decided to not make it as confrontational as I thought I would. I still hope you enjoy it.

Clive had met them at Leeds airport and escorted them into the city where he had reserved a rental apartment for them that looked out over River Aire in the city center. It was going to be home base for Robert while Aaron and Liv returned to Emmerdale but there was room for all of them there when they had the opportunity to be together as a family during this trip. Those times though were probably going to be few and far between because they all knew Aaron's family would be watching him and Liv like a hawk trying to figure what was up with him and why he had been away for so long without telling anyone where he had gone.

"There is a rental car already in the car park for you Robert while your car Aaron is where you left it back in the village. When you are ready we will have a taxi take you and Liv back there. Now while you are all here we need to go over a few of the plans." It was then there was a knock at the door and Clive let three other individuals into the apartment to join them. The seven of them gathered around the dining table before Clive started to make introductions.

"I guess I will begin by introducing our clients. This is newly married Robert and Aaron Sugden-Dingle and Aaron's sister Olivia but she goes by Liv. This is Jonathon Cromley. He is an attorney in our firm that specializes in business law and contracts. I have chosen to put him on retainer for S&D Enterprises because he is a lot more knowledgeable than I when it comes to business contracts and other business related legal matters for your new company. Jonathon has been practicing business law for over ten years and is well respected in the subject. Next to Jonathon is Ronald Long. He is a para-legal who works for Jonathan. He does a lot of the research and other leg work for Jonathon's clients so I'm sure Robert that you and Aaron will be working with Ronald quite a bit, especially early on as you get this business off the ground. Finally, this is Catherine Martin but she goes by Cat. Cat is your first official employee at S&D Enterprises." Robert and Aaron were both surprised when they heard that as they looked at each other and then back to Clive. "She had been a part time administrative assistant and receptionist for the law firm that was doing quite well but we just didn't have enough need to hire her full time so I chose to make her a full time employee in the new S&D office which is connected to our law firm offices. I see her as basically your do everything office manager/receptionist until there is a need to hire additional staff. Robert, I know you would have preferred to do your own hiring but since you had put me in charge I made the decision to hire her. We were most likely going to have to let her go from the law firm but I saw just how good she could be in this start up operation of yours. Currently I have her overseeing just about everything connected to the set up of the office space and helping Ronald with the legal document creation."

"Wow Clive, you've been busy." Robert speaks up. "I wasn't expecting you had gotten this far but it is a pleasure to meet all of you. Especially you Cat. If you have Clive's stamp of approval then I'm sure Aaron and I will love having you on board with us."

"Like wise." Aaron says.

Aaron looks back at Robert to let him know to speak. "I'm looking forward to getting acquainted with everyone as we move forward in this adventure. So Clive what else is on the agenda."

Before Clive could get started there was another knock at the door. He looked down at his watch and then nodded to Cat. "That is probably lunch arriving. Can you?" Cat immediately went to the door and let in the caterers who quickly went into the kitchen and began to set up what will be a self serve lunch buffet. The group had been casually chatting with each other as they waited and once they had made their plates they returned to the table to eat and for Clive to resume the meeting.

"OK, we have a few more things to go over before we let Aaron and Liv head off to Emmerdale."

Robert and Aaron listened to their new team discuss a list of topics. They learned about the office set up Clive had organized for them. They were going to rent out some space the law firm had leased for future expansion but were not yet using. It had it's own entrance but also had direct access into the law firm so they would have access initially to office equipment in the firm until they were at a point to lease their own equipment.

Jonathan explained that he has arranged interviews with two different accounting firms in the city and two individual accountants. The business was going to have to have a financial person under contract and they would come from either hiring an outside firm to manage the books initially or to go ahead and hire a full time accountant to be on staff. 

"The interviews are tomorrow morning and we will be starting with the individuals first before meeting with the outside firms."

They discussed the status of Mill cottage. Aaron would need to be at the mill when the appraiser was scheduled to tour the home tomorrow. They would then determine the current value of the mill and that would be the amount S&D acquires the home for. The purchase money would then go into a trust fund that was already created for Liv. Aaron and Liv both looked at Robert then Clive with surprised faces with that comment.

"Surprise" Robert said with a small smile on his face as he wasn't sure how either would take the news. He had held out this secret from them both.

"What did you do Robert?"

Robert sighs before answering. "When you went to prison I decided to set up a trust fund for Liv. I put £50,000 into the fund at that time. It was set up that she could access up to 25% of the fund when she turned 18. The rest could be used toward the cost of university. She could have access of the remainder once she had a degree. Then when I knew I was going to prison myself I had Clive add another £200,000 to the fund while keeping the same restrictions in place. While you and I had ended things at that time I still wanted to make sure Liv was taken care of for her future. I assumed when we purchased the mill from Liv that money could also go into the fund. It is an aggressive growth fund and is currently making a good return. It has grown by almost 30% already. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it but it just hasn't been top of mind of late with everything else going on and before there really wasn't a point in time I could tell you about it."

Before Aaron could say anything Liv had already come around the table to hug Robert while trying to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. "Thank you. I can't believe you did that for me. No one has every looked out for me and my future like you do. I love you Rob."

"Same kid. I just wanted to make sure you could start your adult life in a positive way even if I couldn't be there to watch you. Now I'm hear to help you too so it's all good."

"I don't know what to say Rob." Aaron was still speechless. "Thank you." He leaned over and gave Robert a quick kiss on his cheek.

"OK now that we got past that we have more to discuss." Clive was trying to get the meeting back on track so it didn't take all afternoon. "Everything will happen quickly once the appraisal is done. It will be an easy purchase transaction since there will be no mortgage involved. A removal company has been hired to be at the mill on December 17. That is obviously seventeen days from now since today is Dec. 1. You will need to know by then what furniture you are taking with you and you will need all of your personal things either boxed and ready or tagged for the removers to box. Everything will be put in storage until you are ready for it to be shipped to Spain. Anything you want immediately in Spain you'll need to set it aside and take it with you when you return. Cleaners will be hired to completely clean the mill once everything is removed and then we'll send a team in to prepare it to be put on the market as a rental unit along with the second unit. Does this meet with your approvals?"

Robert, Aaron and Liv looked at each other and eventually nodded. They couldn't think of any reason why they couldn't make that schedule work. The only thing they worried about was how hard it was going to be to pack stuff up without anyone finding out. They were going to have to limit visitors over the next couple of weeks which would be easier said than done.

"Now, moving on, the scrap yard. The paperwork to transfer the business to S&D will be ready later this week. I'll have you sign it then. We also need to get one or both of you to Hotten to look at the potential property the scrap yard would get moved to. If you sign off on that then we can get the leased signed and start the process of relocating the yard. The timing of that wouldn't be until after the first of the year which probably works well for the two of you. You'll probably not want to be around when that process begins." Aaron nodded on that comment too. There will most likely be a ton of grief from the Dingle's when the business moves.

"Can we fit in a visit to the new location tomorrow after the interviews unless you really want to check it out too Aaron?"

"If it is late enough in the afternoon I can probably fit it in tomorrow too. I would just as soon get all this stuff done as fast as we can. No need to drag it out over several days if we don't have too." Aaron said which everyone agreed with.

"Next comes the management of the business once it is part of S&D. Obviously Aaron does not want to run the day to day of the yard anymore so we need to hire a new manager and Ronald had a suggestion for that. He discovered a scrap yard in the Birmingham area that is for sale. After doing a quick business analysis it appears to be a viable option to add to the portfolio. What if S&D purchased that yard too? We feel they have a decent management team and we could get one of them to come run the Hotten facility. We think owning both yards actually strengthens the overall operation."

"Sounds interesting. Aaron and I will look at the proposal this week and get back to you."

"I think that is about it for today. If there are any questions or anything that either of you need just call Cat and she'll take care of it. Robert I assume you will be in the office most days and Aaron we'll set up times to sign the documents. Also, if you need anything in the village that you guys can't handle just call Cat. Everyone has everyone's numbers right? I know these are going to be a hectic and stressful couple of weeks that you guys aren't looking forward to but just know we are here for you. Don't forget that. Just let us know when you are ready Aaron and we'll have a taxi waiting for you."

Robert, Aaron and Liv were left to themselves to digest everything that was gone over in the meeting. "Are you ready for this?" Robert is now asking Aaron.

"No, not at all. I know mum is going to be nasty and I'm afraid I'll say something that will give everything away."

"Don't worry about it. If you do, you do and if you need me just call and I'll be there as fast as I can. It's not life and death to keep us secret until we leave. If we end up telling them sooner then so be it. So don't sweat it. If you are uncomfortable at the mill on your own then just come back to Leeds. We'll break the news to everyone and you can stay here with me and away from the village except when we are there doing the work that has to be done." Robert is trying to be as positive for Aaron as he can be. He knows his husband is nervous to face everyone so he wants Aaron to understand he is not on his own and he'll be there in an instant if Aaron wants him there.

An hour later Aaron and Liv were in a taxi heading to Emmerdale not sure what to expect and definitely not ready for whatever it is. As the taxi unloaded them in front of the mill Aaron took a moment to look around. It had almost been a month since he had left to go see Robert and to apologize for his actions and hopefully to be forgiven by the man he still loved. Never did he expect that when he returned he would now be legally married to that same man who is the love of his life. To say the least, it had been a whirlwind month. Now it was on to the next phase of their lives but before that could happen it meant cutting some ties to his old life and that wasn't going to be easy.

Aaron and his sister entered their home in hopes they had gotten away with no one seeing them return. He hoped to have that night before he was bombarded by his mum and everyone else. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. Before either of them had a chance to sort anything out there was a knock on the door then it opened and Paddy walked in.

"Hi, I saw the taxi let the two of you out just now so I came to see how you are."

Liv and Aaron gave each other a quick look before they both turned to the older man with fake smiles on both of their faces. "Yeah we're good." Aaron said.

"Tired. It's been a long day so I'm taking my bag upstairs to unpack and then take a nap." Liv quickly says and heads toward the staircase while Aaron frowns at her knowing exactly what she is doing.

"So you made it home. You were gone quite awhile." Paddy was going to try to not upset Aaron while he tried to find out as much as he could because he knew once Chas saw him she wouldn't be using any diplomacy and Aaron's walls would go up immediately. Of course Paddy didn't know that Aaron's walls were already up and reinforced.

"Yeah, it was a good trip. Good to get away."

"And see Robert I assume? I'm sure his solicitor told you he and I talked before he came and saw you." He wasn't going to beat around the bush. Might as well get it out there so everyone knew the score.

Aaron had forgotten that Paddy was the one who contacted Clive initially that led to the plane ticket Clive had given him. He hadn't even remembered to tell Robert that bit of information as they planned out this whole return. He was going to have to do some quick thinking and change the narrative a bit. Should he lie and say Clive never came to see him or admit he did and that he has seen Robert. He decided to go with the truth. Or, at least a partial truth.

"Yes I did see him and thanks for finding his solicitor and making that all happen. Robert and I were able to say our peace with each other and clear the air." Aaron was trying to not divulge his current status with Robert. He was OK at this point letting Paddy think nothing else happened or was going on after they cleared the air with each other.

"So what does that mean?"

"What?

"Did you end it amicably?"

"We talked and discussed just about everything. Shared a lot of truths with each other. A lot that were hard for me to hear. I realized a lot of things about myself. Things that I realize that I don't like about myself. Learned a lot of things about you and mum, Liv and the rest of his and my family too. Things that were tough to hear." Aaron wanted to see how Paddy would respond to those comments. 

"So what? Robert spent the whole time trying to blame all of us for everything? Sounds pretty typical of him. I'm glad it's over so you can now move on with a clear conscious. I was hesitant in asking that lawyer to give you the information but it's good you could go and say your peace. I hope you didn't let him blame you and us for everything." Aaron was disappointed but not surprised in Paddy's response.

"I didn't but you have to admit we are the ones you put an innocent man in prison for a year. Awful hard to get out of that one."

"But he really isn't an innocent man is he?"

"He is for the murder of Lawrence White and that is all Her Majesty's court is concerned about. Anything else is just us wanting to be vengeful." Paddy was surprised by that answer.

"What are you saying Aaron? Sounds like you made up with him."

"Since I no longer could accuse him of murdering Lawrence like I had done a year ago I sure wasn't going to spend any time dragging up other old stuff just so I could continue to accuse him of something like you seem to be trying to do and I'm sure my mum will do. I buried the hatchet. So did he and we forgave each other."

"Aaron, you are being very vague. You seem to be avoiding telling me stuff."

"I'm not sure what more you expect me to tell you. We talked and buried the hatchet. You really don't need to know the specifics. Those are between me and Rob. Why do you think you deserve to know every detail."

"You were gone a month Aaron and you didn't return any calls or texts."

"Yes, and? I told everyone I was going away to clear my head. Clearing my head means getting away from everyone. EVERYONE. Responding to every text and every call is not getting away. I also spent some time with Liv and Sandra."

Paddy was starting to realize that Aaron wasn't going to tell him anymore. He isn't sure if Aaron is telling him everything about his visit with Robert but the other man didn't return with him so that has to mean something. He just thinks Aaron is better off moving on in his life but he is smart enough to not mention that to his son. Unfortunately he doesn't think Chas will be as smart.

"Just be forewarned that your mother wasn't to pleased that you didn't keep her informed on where you were or what you were doing and I'm quite sure she'll tell you about it."

Aaron just sighed. "Maybe you can inform her ahead of time that I'm no longer 15 and no longer need her permission, or yours for that matter."

"You know comments like that won't go over well and not telling her, us, where you were at and when you're coming home doesn't exactly shout acting mature either."

"So, I'm only a mature adult when I'm giving you minute by minute detail of where I am and what I'm doing? I'm only an adult if what I'm doing is approved by you? I'm never going to get away from it am I?

"What you on about?"

"You and mum treating me like a kid and not respecting my decisions as an adult. I had some traumatic teenage years and because of that I now have to deal with the two of you still believing that is who I still am. Thinking you have to monitor every move I make because I might cut myself or top myself if you aren't watching and controlling my actions."

"Where is this all coming from?"

"What do you mean where is this all coming from. I'm not home five minutes and you're showing up at my door like my home has had a 24 hour monitor on it so you know the instant I return. You walk in the door and you're immediately asking where I was, what I was doing, who I was with. Those are question you ask your 15 year old child who snuck out of the house without permission, not a 26 year old man with his own life and his own family. So it's not hard to understand where I'm coming from when I still get treated like a 15 year old by you, mum and the rest of my family in the village."

Paddy is just staring at Aaron now. He can't understand why Aaron has gotten so upset with the simple questions he asked. Are he and Chas really this overbearing? Over protective? Or, is Aaron just over compensating for things he is trying to keep us from knowing?

"Aaron, I didn't come here to fight. I just wanted to welcome you home and see how you were doing. I haven't seen you or talked to you since before you left a month ago."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just tired. It has been a long day so playing 20 questions just isn't something I want to do right now." 

"Aaron, you're being distant and evasive. I'm just concerned you aren't telling me everything. Nothing wrong with being concerned about my son. And, if I am feeling this way then you know your mum will be 100 times worse and I don't want to see the two of you go off on each other because of it."

"And there is no reason to be concerned about me Pads. I told you I'm fine and everything is fine. Why won't you just believe me?"

"OK, I'll believe you but don't expect your mum to be as agreeable."

Paddy finally left which allowed Aaron to catch his breath.

"Aaron, we're never going to last three weeks if you keep being so defensive like that." Liv is already speaking to her brother while she comes down the stairs.

"You heard all of that? I thought you were going to take a nap."

"Of course I heard it. I was right up here in the hallway the whole time. Heard everything."

"Right. Snooping as usual."

"How else do I learn anything. But that's not the point. Paddy had you frustrated instantly. Chas will nail you to the wall when she shows up. There is no way you'll last three weeks around here without blowing a gasket and spilling the beans."

"This is going to be harder than I thought. I don't know if I can keep a straight face and keep the truth away from them. That is just hard for me to do."

"Remember what Rob said. Don't do it if you don't want to. Tell the truth and he'll get here right away to stand by your side."

"I know but I need to do this for a couple of reasons. I need to let Rob be free to work with Clive on the acquisitions and the other business stuff. But also, I need to do this for myself. Stand up to mum and Paddy and not let them bulldoze me."

Aaron had hardly finished the last sentence when he heard the front door opening. He verily had time to steady his nerves before Chas come barreling through the door with guns blazing.

"I see you finally decided to grace our presence. Thanks for the consideration in keeping me informed.:"

"Hello mum. You knew I had gone away to clear my head and just like I told Paddy not thirty minutes ago, I could not do that if I'm constantly having to report back to the two of you every hour."

"Don't get smart with me Aaron. I have every right to know what is going on with you and I expect you to keep me informed."

Before anything else could be said Liv was making a beeline for the door.

"Oh no. Where do you think you are going missy. I have a few things to tell you too."

Liv suddenly found her anger starting. "Last time I checked Chas you were not my mother or my legal guardian. Aaron, I'm heading out like I told you earlier. I'll text you later. Good Luck." Aaron just nods at her and gives her an envious half smile as he watches her grab her coat.

"Oh Liv, don't forget to make that call to Leeds about the tutor." Aaron hopes she gets the hint that he wants her to call Robert and let him know it hasn't been a good first day."

"Will do. They may want to talk to you later about times and costs."

Tell them to call us tonight." Liv nods as she heads out the door but not before giving Chas a frown.

"What was that all about?" Chas is demanding to know.

"Nothing. Liv has her final exams at the end of the week and she is getting some extra last minute tutoring before she takes them. Is that acceptable to you mother?"

Chas just shakes her head and gives her son and scornful look. "What has gotten into you? I'm getting tired of this attitude you keep throwing at me when I don't deserve it."

Aaron can only smile with a slight huff. "The fact that you don't have a clue why I have been so frustrated with you for over a year now is only further proof of what I have always said about you mum. You really don't pay attention to me and what I want. You don't accept the fact that I'm a soon to be 27 year old adult who makes their own decisions about their life. I'm no longer the teenager that you think you have to monitor and protect from the world. You only pay attention to yourself and what you want and when my life choices don't line up with yours then I'm wrong and my choices are unacceptable according to you."

"Not this again. How many times do I have to tell you I'm looking out for you because you do make poor decisions and the last one you made was going away for a month without telling me where you were going and what you were doing."

"Then I guess I will continue to make that same bad decision because this conversation is ending."

"I will decide when this conversation ends Aaron and don't you forget it."

"Is that so. Well I guess you are going to stand here and talk to yourself then because I'm going upstairs to unpack and take a shower. Then I'm going to the store to pick up a few things before Liv and I head into Hotten for tea. And if you noticed, none of that includes you mother."

Aaron grabbed his bag and started up the stairs completely ignoring his mum as she yelled at him to stop and come back down to talk to her. He continued to his bedroom and luckily he remembered to lock the door because he soon heard her coming up the stairs and then trying to open his door. When she started knocking and yelling through the door at Aaron he turned on his bedroom TV to drown her out and then went into the en suite and got into the shower. Thirty minutes later he has dressed and back downstairs. Apparently his mum got the hint and had left but she had left a note on the table that she would be back tomorrow to continue their discussion. 

"So how bad was it?" Liv had walked to the bridge where she then called Robert.

"We hadn't been in the house five minutes before Paddy showed up and started 20 questions. It didn't take long before Aaron got defensive and pushed back. It wasn't very long after Paddy left that Chas showed up. I didn't stick around for that so I have no idea what happened. He's not going to get through this Rob."

"It will be ok no matter what happens. We just have to stick together. If we have to just tell everyone right away we will. I'll come to the mill and we'll deal with everyone and then speed up the departure from the village. I just don't want anyone pushing Aaron bad enough that he does something stupid."

"I don't think it will get that bad. I think it will only be Chas and Paddy that rile him up and he'll never get violent with them. He might say stuff he'll regret later but that's nothing that he can't apologize for. But what if you show up and Chas sends Cain after you?"

"I'm not afraid of anybody there anymore. They all work with intimidation and fear. Don't be afraid of them and you've won half the battle. So don't start worrying Liv. Everything will be OK. Keep Aaron positive and I'll call him later tonight. I'm heading out to dinner with Clive and Roger here shortly. And you be good too."

\----------

"Oh hi. I didn't know you had returned. How was your trip?" Ellis was surprised when he found Aaron already at the porta cabin when he got to work. Aaron had driven Liv into school because she had an early meeting with one of her teachers about her end of year project so he found himself back at the scrap yard before 8am which had surprised Ellis.

"Yeah, got back yesterday. I'm surprised you didn't see us around the mill."

"I actually wasn't around. I was in Hotten last night and got home pretty late."

"Ahh. Well I'm going to spend a couple of hours reviewing the books and dealing with paper work then I have a meeting at 10:30 and I don't know how long that will take. It might be tomorrow before I can sit down with you and touch base on everything from this past few weeks."

Aaron was in a pretty good mood that morning. Robert had called him the night before and calmed him down considerably. Today the appraiser was coming to look at their home before the sale is complete in a few days. The sale of the scrap yard will be finalized in a day as well. Liv will be wrapping up her fall term exams in the next two days. All is good.

\----------

"I think we need to be prepared to move things up Clive. I have a feeling that Aaron won't be able to keep up the rouse for three weeks. Liv said he already struggled with his temper with Paddy and Chas yesterday and that was just day one."

"If you are willing to pay a premium we can probably get a 24 hour turnaround with the removers whenever you decide."

"Yes, I figured that. It's not what I would want to spend extra money on but if it makes it easier for everyone then it will be money well spent."

"You just have to let me or Cat know."

Robert already had a gut feel they needed to speed up all of their plans. He just felt he needed to be in the village with Aaron and they get packed up and out of there. There was no need to prolong all of this.

R: Hi, how was your morning? I've had the two interviews. Really liked one of them. Still have the accounting firms to meet with. They will have to blow me away to top the first lady. 

A: Whatever you want to do. You know I have no knowledge about hiring accountants. That is your strong suite.

R: So what is your strong suite?

A: Keeping my husband happy. I hear I have special talents in that department?

R: Hmmm. Care to share?

A: They can only be shared in person and in private. Can't let the whole world know my secrets.

R: Sounds like you need to find your way to Leeds soon then.

A: Funny you should say that. How about tonight? What are you plans?

R: After lunch we are heading to Hotten to look at the proposed new scrap yard site? Was also thinking about surprising Liv and pick her up at school then take her for coffee or dinner or something. Want to join us? We could all go back to Leeds together.

A: That could work. I have to head back to Mill now to meet the appraiser and I'm expecting another confrontation with mum. I sort of avoided her at the end last night and didn't let her say her piece.

R: Don't let her get to you but I know that is easier said than done. I love you!

A: Love you too. I'll text when I am heading into town.

"Everything OK?" Clive is now asking Robert after he saw he was finished texting to Aaron.

"So far. He was just leaving the scrap yard to head home to meet the appraiser. He's still expecting another run in with Chas though. Think that has him worried."

"Or scared." Clive chuckled. "That woman could scare God."

"Hmm" Rob raised his eyebrows and could only agree. "So we might be making some changes in our plans after visiting the site in Hotten. I want us to swing by Liv's school and surprise her. Pick her up when she is getting out. Then take her for coffee or dinner before getting her back to the village unless Aaron is able to join us too. If he can do that then they both will be returning to Leeds with us for the night."

"One night away from Aaron and you already miss him do you." Clive is smiling at Robert as he gives him a tease.

"Shut it. Actually it was Aaron's idea." 

\----------

"The remodel of this place is quite impressive. You have some really nice taste Mr. Dingle."

"It's Sugden-Dingle"

"Excuse me?"

"My last name is Sugden-Dingle."

"Ah, OK. Married since you purchased this place. Well anyway, it is a lovely home and it should appraise quite well. How about the second unit?"

"It has been completely remodeled too. It's not quite as modern as here. We gave it a more traditional look so it would potentially appeal to a wider range of renters."

For the next thirty minutes the appraiser inspected the entire home inside and out. Aaron hadn't been expecting him to be as thorough in his inspection as he was. Then again he hadn't really known what to expect. In the end the appraiser reviewed everything with Aaron and told him he expected the home to get a high value. As Aaron walked him back out to his car the man was telling Robert that the final report with the new appraised value for him home would be ready in a couple of days and would be sent to Mr. Winston law office as had been prearranged. The two men then shook hands.

"What's going on here?" It was the last voice Aaron wanted to hear as his mum came walking down the drive. Aaron continued to shake the appraisers hand and then let him get into his car. "I asked you a question Aaron. Who is he and what is going on."

"Nothing for you to be concerned about mum."

"When you are trying to keep something from me then I know it is something I need to be concerned about."

"Don't trust me again I see. Thanks for that mum."

Chas just sighs. What can she do to get through to her son that she knows what is best. Aaron keeps doing exactly the opposite of what she wants and what she knows he needs. It was becoming harder to figure out her son and make him listen to her. 

While she was still waiting on Aaron to answer her the appraiser had rolled down his window to speak to Aaron one more time. "Thank you again Mr. Sugden-Dingle and again the report will be sent to Mr. Winston so he can complete the sale.": At that moment Aaron just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole as he nodded to the appraiser and then took a quick look at his mum who's eyes had gone as big as saucers.

"Excuse me? What is he talking about with you completing the sale and more importantly why did he just call you Mr. Sugden-Dingle." Chas and Aaron watched the appraiser pull out of the drive way and leave the two of them behind. It only took a moment longer for Chas to turn to Aaron once again and demand an answer. "What have you done Aaron? I'm getting a very bad feeling here."

Aaron said nothing and kept looking between the ground and his mum trying to avoid answering her. 

"Aaron, I'm not going to ask you again. What have you done? So help me god if you have done something stupid I'll never forgive you."

It was at that moment that something gave away inside of him. He had finally had enough of his mother's attitude and from this moment on he was not going to take any shit off her again.

"You'll never forgive me will you? So you're still treating me like that 15 year old and thinking I still need permission to do anything in my life. Well guess what mum. I fucking don't need your permission to do anything." Aaron finds himself poking his finger in his mum's chest as he says this to her which is only riling her up further. "You want to know what I have done. Well I'll tell you. I've done exactly what I told you a month ago I would do if you continued to treat me the way you have been treating me. And so far, since I have gotten home all you have done is try to bully me to be your little boy who needs permission to go pee whenever he has to."

Before Aaron can say anything else he feels a sudden slap across his face from his mum.

"I warned you about talking to me like that. Now tell me what you have done."

"It is quite simple. Liv and I have sold this place and our leaving Emmerdale." The words hit Chas like a load of bricks had just been dumped on her. She felt her legs wobble a bit as she watched her son turn and head into the house leaving her standing there with her mouth still wide open.

Chas quickly follows Aaron into the house only to see him in the kitchen putting away some dishes that were in the sink.

"How can you sell this place Aaron without talking to anyone first. That doesn't make sense. And, where are you planning to live."

"Liv and I did talk about it and since she is the other official owner of this place she was the only other person I needed to talk to. Plus, like I said outside, I did tell you about it. Or I should say I gave you a choice. Respect me and my decisions about my life or I'd be leaving the village. I even told you to chose wisely. Since that message you made your choice and Liv and I have made ours. It's really that simple. I refuse to continue to live in a village where I am not treated like a grown adult who owns his own business, his own home, and is the legal guardian of a 16 year old teenager. No one in my family gives me the respect I have more than earned so we're getting out of here. I no longer want to deal with these daily confrontations you have with me because I don't do what you want. So it's done. Finished. Me and Liv are getting out of here.

Chas finds herself still totally speechless. She just continues to still stand in the same spot in front of the door and stare at her son who is acting like this is no bigger decision than deciding what's for tea. She can't believe her son has actually taken this step like it is nothing. Did she really spur this on with her actions?

"Luv, we need to talk about this. You don't make a big decision like this on your own."

"As I told you I didn't make it on my own. I discussed it with my sister who is the other owner and we came to the same decision that we both wanted to sell and leave Emmerdale. Now I don't have time right now to discuss this further as I'm due in Hotten for another meeting and then to pick up Liv." With his coat now on Aaron grabs the small duffle bag as well as his phone and keys and goes to head out the door only to turn back to his mum. "Mum, I said I'm leaving which means you have to leave too."

"Wait, no. You can't drop a bombshell like this on me and then just leave." 

"Sorry mum but I am." Aaron is surprised at how calm he is so far. Considering all of the worry and concern he has actually been quite calm and hasn't let his mum upset him at all. Chas is now following him out of the house towards his car not wanting this conversation to end when she suddenly remembered Aaron didn't answer her second question.

"Hold on Aaron you never answered my second question either. Why did that man call you Mr. Sugden-Dingle?"

Aaron cussed to himself under his breath. He had hoped the shock of the news he was selling mill cottage would have had his mum forget this question but obviously it didn't. As he opened the driver's door of his car and tossed his bag in he turned to his mum.

"Oh that. He called me that because it is now my official surname. Robert and I got married just over two weeks ago. It was a beautiful wedding too. Best day of my life. Oh, and finally I can now wear this again. Aaron pulled a chain out from under his jumper. Once he unsnapped it from around his neck he was able to take his wedding ring and put it back on his finger. "Isn't it beautiful. It is a one of a kind ring that we had designed just for us."

Chas was still standing there still speechless once again. It took her a few more moments before she got her train of thought back. "What do you mean you got married? Why on earth would you do that and to Robert Sugden of all people. Haven't you had enough of him by now? Plus how could you have gotten married? It can't be legal. Not if you didn't do the 28 day waiting period which you obviously haven't."

Aaron could only chuckle at his mum now. "Mum, the UK isn't the only place we could get married. There are plenty of places in this world that doesn't require a waiting period. We simply chose one of those, traveled there and got married. Liv and Sandra were there as were Robert's solicitor and his partner oh and the two wedding planners we had hired to arrange everything. Like I said, it was the best day of my life partly because there were no Dingle's there to get in the way and cause problems." Aaron knew the last comment was taking it to far as it earned him another slap from his mum.

"You are one stupid stupid man Aaron. I can't believe you allowed yourself to get sucked back into that man's life. Well I won't let it happen. I'll put a stop to this however I have too."

"Go ahead and try mum but look around. It's done. We're legally married now and you can't stop that. I've sold the mill and I almost forgot, I've sold the scrap yard too. The removers are already scheduled and I'll be out of here in a matter of days. And to be totally honest mum you have nobody and I mean nobody to blame but yourself. Now if you will excuse me I have to be somewhere." 

With that Aaron got into his car and started up before his mum had a chance to think. As he began to pull out she tried to get in the way but Aaron didn't hesitate to let her know that he was leaving which forced her to step aside and let him pull away. As he left Chas made her way to the end of the drive and watched his car leave the village. It only took her another moment to pull her phone out of her coat pocket and make a call.

"We need a family meeting immediately. Get everyone together. Back room of the pub. One hour." Chas hung up the call as she started to walk back to the pub. This was not happening. Robert Sugden was not taking her son away. Whatever it takes to stop him she will make it happen.

\----------

"She knows" As soon as Aaron got a few miles out of the village he pulled over in a lay by and sent a text to Robert. He was upset but yet surprisingly calm. He just needed to know where Robert was so he could meet him.

"Oh shit." Robert and Clive were on their way to Hotten to look at the potential new scrap yard location when he received the text from Aaron. "Aaron just sent a text that says his mum knows."

"Shit"

Robert quickly dials Aaron who picks up after one ring. "Aaron, where are you and are you OK?"

"I'm parked in a lay by between Emmerdale and Hotten right now. I'm actually pretty calm. Surprising myself if I'm honest."

"So what happened."

"I'd rather have you tell me where you are so I can meet you there and then I'll tell you in person. I don't want to sit here much longer. I'm not that far from the village and someone is likely to show up before long. I'm sure by now mum either has the posse out looking for me or she has summoned them to Dingle court."

"OK. We were going to grab lunch before heading to the industrial park. Meet us at the Slug & Lettuce. We should be there in 15 minutes or so. Everything will be OK. I love you Aaron."

Twenty minutes later Aaron met up with Robert and Clive outside of the pub where he hugged Robert for a good two minutes not wanting to let him go. It felt so good to feel his husband next to him. Even though it had only been a day since he had seen him it felt much longer considering everything that had happened. The three of them eventually went inside and found a table in a quiet corner. It didn't take long after their drink and food orders had been placed for the questions to begin.

"So what the hell happened?"

"The appraiser was there as planned. He had just finished and I had walked him out to his car when my mum suddenly showed up and asked me who he was and what was going on. I think she heard the tail end of the man's comment that the report will be ready in a couple of days. I tried to ignore her as I finished saying good bye to the appraiser when then thanked me and called me Mr. Sugden-Dingle. Then he said the report will be sent to Mr. Winston so I could complete the sale."

Both Robert's and Clive's eyes got big when they heard what Aaron told them. They had not envisioned the appraiser would ultimately be what exposed Robert and Aaron to the village.

"Oh"

"Yeah, fucking OH in deed."

"So what happened next."

"I debated if I should lie or tell her the truth. Since I was already planning to come to Hotten and meet up with you and then come spend the night in Leeds I decided what the hell, might as well let the cat out of the bag. So I reminded mum that I told her a month ago I wouldn't hesitate to sell the mill and leave the village if she didn't change her attitude with me. You remember the text I sent her after I first got to yours in Spain." Robert just nodded. "I reminded her that she made her choice so I had too. That is when I told her the man was the appraiser and I had just sold the mill."

"How did she take it."

"I think it was the first time I had ever seen my mother speechless. It took her a moment to get her train of thought back and she couldn't believe it. I just kept telling her that Liv and I had decided to sell the mill and to leave Emmerdale. She wouldn't believe me even after I kept telling her I had told her over and over she was going to push me away if she didn't change her ways with me and start treating me like an adult. As I was telling her all of that I just kept gathering everything I wanted to bring with me and start my way out to my car. I told her I had another meeting in Hotten and then was picking Liv up from school."

"So all you told her about was selling the mill?"

"No. As I was putting my stuff in the car she suddenly remembered the man had called me Mr. Sugden-Dingle. She demanded to know why? So I told her. I said that was now my legal name because you and I had gotten legally married two weeks ago. That was the second time I ever saw her completely speechless. She tried to deny it by saying there was no way a marriage could be done legally that quickly. I reminded her that the UK wasn't the only place we could get married and that there were plenty of places in the world to get a quick legal marriage. Told her we went to one of those locations. Didn't tell her where but said it was a great day. Probably stuck the knife in a little to far when I told her it was the best day in my life and the wedding was perfect because there weren't a bunch of Dingles there messing the day up like our first wedding."

"Oh God Aaron. I can't believe you did that." Robert could only laugh which caused a smile on Aaron's face too. 

"Then I decided to go for the whole enchilada and after getting in the car I rolled down my window and told her that no only had I sold the mill but I'd sold the scrap yard too. Then I pulled out of the drive. Last time I looked in the mirror she was still standing there with her mouth open."

Their food had come by then so they all let what Aaron had told them sink in as they ate their lunch. It was obvious that Robert was thinking through a million things while he was eating.

"Your quiet Rob. Are you upset at me for telling her everything? I'm sorry if you are."

"What? No not one bit. If I'm honest, I'm glad it's done. Actually relieved that we can now move forward. The plaster has been ripped off."

Clive spoke before Aaron when it was obvious they both had the same question to ask the blonde haired man. "So what are you thinking we should do now?"

Robert looks at Clive and then at Aaron. "I think we move everything up. Call the removal company and get them there in two days. Pack everything up and send it to storage. We'll take Liv late tonight to get what is still there that we need now. But everything else can go to storage. Anything we need we buy. There is no need to worry about what we need now. What to keep and what to get rid of. We'll decide that later."

Aaron just nodded in agreement. "But we do need to confront out families again and not just run and hide."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Clive was looking at both of them. "Why don't we set up a dinner someplace here in Hotten. No one is home territory and if it is in a public place it hopefully forces everyone to behave. I can make arrangements once you give me a head count. I'll make sure all of our S&D staff is there too so you're not surrounded only by relatives who are mad at you. It will also be good for the staff to meet the relatives and become aware of the whole family dynamic you two are dealing with because it probably won't be the last time they have to confront a Dingle or Sugden in the future."

"Good point and I like your idea Clive. What about you Aaron?"

"Sounds better than being cornered in the back room at the pub by a horde of mad Dingles."

"Then let's do it. We'll work out the details tomorrow. Right now we need to get to the industrial site to check it out before we go pick Liv up.

\----------

"What's the urgency Chas? You have us dropping everything and demanding our presence." Cain is asking his sister with a frown on his face.

"You have me worried Chas that someone is hurt or something." Moira follows.

"Someone will be hurt if I have anything to do with it." was Chas' quick response which got everyone's attention.

"So tell us sis."

"I'm waiting on Paddy. He was driving back from a call out and, oh great your here." Paddy walks into the back just as Chas is explaining why they were waiting on him.

"What's up Chas? Is this about..." 

"Yes" Chas answers before Paddy can finish the question.

"OK now that everyone is hear I can start. As you may or may not know Aaron and Liv came home yesterday. Paddy and I both saw them at different times at their place but the conversations didn't go well for either of us. Aaron got all defensive when we both tried to find out where he had been and what he had been doing for a month. He avoided talking to both of us."

"That's not exactly true Chas. I had a pretty good idea where he had gone when he left since I sort of instigated it." Paddy said.

"What? What are you telling me Paddy? What did you do?"

"Aaron was miserable and feeling completely guilty for what happened to Robert. He was blaming himself for falsely accusing Robert of murder and helping the courts to convict him. He felt even worse when Robert had gone out of his way to speak to the judge to give Liv as light of sentence as possible if she couldn't just let her off. It was eating Aaron alive and all he wanted to do was apologize to Robert. He and Liv saw Robert from the distance in Hotten right after her sentencing. Robert saw them too but he got in a car and drove off before they could get to him. This was bothering Aaron so I tracked down Robert's attorney and begged him to tell Aaron where Robert was staying. The attorney also admitted that Robert needed to get some things off his chest too before he could move on from all that had happened. So it appears the attorney met with Aaron and gave him a plane ticket to wherever Robert was at. When Aaron left I was pretty sure he flew to wherever Rob was for the purpose of apologizing and then getting some closure so they both could move on."

"You have to be kidding me Paddy. You did that and didn't tell me?" Chas was livid now. "So what if Aaron was upset. He would have got over it with time. But instead Paddy, you set everything in motion."

Everyone is once again looking at Chas with question marks all over their faces as they tried to figure out what she was referring to.

"Aaron went to see Robert was and not only did he apparently apologize for everything they got back together and then two weeks ago they got married, for real."

You could hear a pin drop in the room after Chas told them. Everyone was stunned with the news.

"They did what?" Paddy stuttered.

"You heard me. You helping Aaron feel better about himself led to the worse thing possible. Aaron marrying Robert. No wait, that isn't even the worst thing possible. As I also learned this morning, Aaron and Liv have sold Mill Cottage and I assume intend to move to wherever Robert is currently living."

"No, Aaron would never leave Emmerdale or sell his home. He has to much pride about owning his own home and he loves it here." Cain said.

"Well, he has. There was an appraiser there today when I went over and Aaron told me himself they had sold it. Oh and I almost forgot, he also said he has sold the scrap yard too."

"So what is he intending to do for work and where?" Paddy asked.

"That's the million pound question isn't it. We don't know. He didn't tell me. He left before I could get anymore out of him."

"So where is Robert? If there married I can' t believe Aaron came back and is doing all of this on his own." Marlon added.

"Don't know. Pretty sure he hasn't been around the village but Aaron was in a hurry to get to Hotten. He said he had a meeting and then was picking up Liv from school so maybe he's been staying in Hotten. So what are we going to do about this? I will not let my son marry Robert Sugden or leave Emmerdale."

"How are you going to stop him?" Moira asks. "Apparently they are already married so there is nothing that can be done about that and why would you want to do anything about it? We have known they love each other and have loved each other for a long time. In the last year we have learned that everything we thought Robert had done he in fact hadn't done. He hadn't done a thing that he had been accused of so what is there to be concerned about having those to married. We know he'll do anything to take care of Aaron and Liv. We know he is a smart businessman and will earn plenty of money for them to live on. We know he worships Aaron and we know it was Robert that got Liv to finally focus on school and become more focused on her future. I'm having a hard time being upset about anything that." Moira was looking at everyone after she finished speaking trying to figure out what she was missing.

"It's Robert Sugden. He's arrogant, cocky, smug and I can't stand him." Chas responds sharply.

"Then it's a good thing you're not married to him. On the other hand Aaron loves him, adores him and wants to spend his life with him."

"I really don't care what Aaron wants. I won't accept this."

Everyone was quiet and looking at each other trying to figure out who was going to speak first because none of them, including Cain and Paddy could believe what they just heard Chas say.

"Sis, did you just hear yourself? We aren't talking about your life. We are talking about Aaron's and he is the only one that gets to decide what happens with his life. In the end it really doesn't matter if any of us like Sugden or not. It's Aaron's call, not ours."

Chas just huffs at Cain after listening to him. "Aaron doesn't know what he wants. He's thinking with his dick and not his brain."

"Chas, you actually think that little of your son?" Moira asked. "I can't believe you just said that. Then again maybe I can. I starting to understand why Aaron has avoided being around you and why he'd want to get out here if that is your attitude toward him. He's a grown man Chas. What would you have been like if Faith was trying to tell you how to live and who to love when you were 26? You can't stand it now so why are you surprised he getting out of the village as fast as he can? I seem to remember him warning you more than once if you didn't change the way you were with him."

"Whose side are you on anyway Moira?"

"I didn't know we were needing to pick sides. But, if I had to, Aaron would get 100% of my support in whatever decision he decided to make, including marrying Robert and leaving Emmerdale." With that Moira stood and looked at Cain. "I need to get back to the farm. We've got plenty of things to do and I'm not sure why this meeting was called."

"I'm still waiting on Chas to tell us what she expects us to do." Cain says.

"Stop them off course. You would really be OK with Aaron leaving the village?"

"No, I would prefer he stays around here but it wouldn't be the end of the world either. You would be able to always go visit if you don't ruin your relationship with them with your actions. But you still aren't saying how you think we are going to stop them."

"In whatever way is necessary. Aaron is not leaving Emmerdale and I refuse to let him stay married to Robert."

"So what do you intend to do? Kill Robert? Lock Aaron in the cellar? That sounds about how extreme you will have to be to stop them from being together."

"Me? I expect you to take care of this. I need you to fix this for me Cain."

"Sorry Chas, I'm staying out of this one. I'm like Moira, I don't see an issue. We were wrong about Sugden and you did a lot of damage in your relationship with Aaron with everything you did and made Liv do to get him sent to prison. In the end you were wrong about him. We all were. If I were to see Sugden now I'd be more apt to apologize to him than still be accusing him of hurting Aaron. So you're on your own Chas but I'd think long and hard about what you do next. You are on the verge of losing Aaron forever if you do anything."

Dingle court ended and everyone left Chas and Paddy in the back to go at it alone.

"I can't believe Chas still wants to break those two up. What is still going on in that head of hers. Those two are soul mates. Now that it's proven Robert did none of the things he's been accused of no one will be able to separate those two. Aaron is going to do everything he can to show his remorse for what all he said and did." Marlon was telling Cain, Moira and Charity outside the pub.

"Chas is overcompensating for her guilt. If she accepts Aaron and Robert being back together it means she has to accept she has been wrong about Robert all of this time and she is not ready to accept that yet." Moira said. "We just need to make sure she doesn't do something stupid before she has finally accepted she was in the wrong all this time."

Meanwhile in the pub Chas couldn't believe no one was going to help her stop this fiasco but she'll do it herself if she has too.

\----------

"Liv, over here" Aaron and Robert were both leaning against Aaron's car as Robert yelled at Liv when he saw her exit the school building with Gabby. Liv was shocked to see both men standing there together where everyone could see them. 

"What are Aaron and Robert doing here together? When did Robert come back even? Gabby was now asking Liv multiple questions as they walked over toward the two men.

The guys could tell Liv was totally trying to figure out what was going on because having Gabby see them together was giving up the secret completely.

"What's....."

"Don't worry about it Liv. Mum knows and probably by now everyone in the village knows." Aaron is telling a surprised Liv. "Hi Gabby."

"You still haven't told me what you are doing here."

"We thought we would take you for coffee and then the three of us going out to dinner." Robert was telling her. That is when Liv also noticed they both had their rings on too but she didn't say anything with Gabby still there. 

"Looks like I'm going with them Gabby. I'll text you later." Gabby left to catch the bus while Liv left with the guys. Once they were in the car the questions started. "So how does Chas know and why are you wearing your rings in public and what all does she knows."

"Slow down sis. She knows everything. She knows we are married and that we are selling the Mill and the scrap yard. She doesn't know Rob is here with us but she probably assumes he's around. She'll know for sure once Gabby tells Bernice."

"As will my sister and Diane unfortunately."

"I don't get it. How did she find out?" 

"I told her after she walked on the appraiser and me this morning. She overheard him make a comment about the house value and then she also heard him call me Mr. Sugden-Dingle."

"Oh"

"Sort of hard to deny much after that but quite frankly I just decided it was time. So I told her the basics. Didn't go into detail then I got into my car and left. Met Rob for lunch then we went to check out the proposed new site for the scrap yard before coming to get you. We were going to surprise you with dinner and staying in Leeds tonight."

Once at the coffee shop and after their orders were placed Robert started up the conversation again. "You're probably going to be staying with me in Leeds for good now with the news out. Not sure you want to be constantly bombarded by everyone in the village now. Plus I talked to Clive and we are moving up the removers to the day after tomorrow. They are going to pack up everything in the house and put in storage. So anything that is there that we absolutely have to have we need to get it in the next day or it will be packed up."

"I need to get there tonight. The stuff for my tests tomorrow is still in my room. I need it tonight so I can review everything one more time." Liv tells her brothers. "Also I need clothes if we are staying in Leeds. I need more than this one school uniform for the net two days of tests."

"Shit, didn't think of that." Aaron says as he looks at Robert. "What do we do?"

Robert didn't want to do it but he knew they were going to have to go to Emmerdale tonight so Liv can get her school stuff. It would also give him and Aaron time to grab anything they wanted now and take it with them. What he was worried about though is that it would also give those in the village another chance to see them and corner them which he was pretty sure none of three of them wanted to deal with.

Robert tells them both, "It's pretty obvious we are going to have to go back to the village so Liv can get her stuff. Let's go eat dinner and then we'll head back after it's dark and hopefully that will make it easier to get in and out without much flack."

Robert is concerned about going back to the village so soon. He knows Chas and Paddy will be on the look out for Aaron and will be on them like flies on shit the instant they pull into the mill's drive. He knows they have to go though for Liv so he decides to make a call. He goes to the toilet so Aaron and Liv don't hear him when he calls Cat and Clive. He told them what they had to do and that he wanted some security support for them just in case they were needed. Clive agreed and had Cat make the call. They arranged for three body guards to get to Emmerdale in a couple of hours. Cat and Clive also said they were heading there too and would see them there.

After Clive hung up Robert kept Cat on the phone to give her another job to start tackling the next day. With all of this going down he wanted to do something special for Aaron and Liv so he gave Cat the details for a surprise Christmas trip he wanted to take them on. Asked her to start working on the details.

The drive back to the village was quiet. Liv didn't even turn the radio on as the three of them were in their own thoughts. They all hoped they could get in and out of the village undetected but they all felt that was not going to be possible. Each of them in their own way was preparing themselves for another confrontation with Chas and Paddy. There thoughts were proven right as they drove past the pub Cain and Paddy happen to be standing outside the main entrance and saw them as they drove past. They know now it will only be a matter of minutes before they have visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Aaron to have to deal with Chas and Paddy on his own and not rely on Robert to be his shield. The whole purpose of this was to show growth in Aaron and that is he ready to cut ties with home and be Robert's partner wherever that is. The next chapter is already written so it will be posted within a day. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four parts to this chapter. First, this is the second half of Aaron and Robert in Emmerdale confronting their families. This time Robert gets his chance to say his peace to those who need to hear it. Second, Robert gives Aaron and Liv their Christmas gift early. Third, even after the confrontation Robert, Aaron and Liv decide to still give a peace offering by hosting a pre-Christmas dinner for all of the Dingles and Sugdens at a restaurant in Hotten where some more honesty is shared in the room and lastly, the little family returns to Spain and make a major decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert's confrontation with everyone in the village was harder to write than I thought it would be. It would have been easy if all I was going to do is have Robert just rip and tear everyone up without having a care in the world but in the end I didn't want him burning every bridge in England. So it was trying to find that happy medium between dishing out some home truths but not so many and not in a way that destroys families forever. I also didn't want Robert and Aaron to just say their peace then leave. I wanted them to show that while they were currently mad and disgusted with their families and no way near ready to forgive just yet, it didn't mean they stopped caring or loving so the little peace offering of the pre holiday dinner happened. Hope you enjoy.

"We just got spotted so I give it 10 minutes max before we have a house full of Dingles." Robert said as they passed the pub and were seen by Paddy and Cain. What they didn't see was Diane walking out of Keeper's Cottage who had also seen Aaron's car pass by. All she saw was Aaron behind the wheel and Liv in the backseat. She saw someone else was in the passengers seat but she wasn't sure who. For a moment she actually thought it was Robert but there was no way that could be. Then she saw Paddy and Cain so she walked over to speak to them.

"I see Aaron is back. Have you spoken to him yet?" She asked the two men.

"I haven't but Paddy did yesterday right after he and Liv got back in town."

"That's nice. For a moment I could of swore that was Robert in the front seat with him but there is no way that could be. I guess that's just this old women wishing it was true."

"No, no. Your eyes were not deceiving you. That was Robert. After this morning we suspected he was back in the area but we didn't know for sure until just now." Paddy told her. 

"I don't understand."

"I know what you mean but we learned some things today that you need to know too so I suggest you get Victoria and meet us down at the mill as soon as possible. Something tells me those three are not planning to stay in the mill tonight so we best get to them as soon as possible." Paddy tells her again.

"What's going on Paddy? What don't I know."

"Just get Vic and get to the mill right away. I'm getting Chas and we'll join you down there." With that Paddy went back into the pub and a few minutes later came back out with Chas. Cain was already walking toward Aaron's after he called Moira and told her what was going on. As they were walking they suddenly heard Vic as she was yelling at everyone wondering what was going on as she and Diane were also heading in the same direction as the others.

Aaron, Robert and Liv didn't waste anytime heading inside and up to their rooms as every second counted in starting to pack up stuff. 

"Everything is going to be OK Aaron. We just stick together and we'll get through this."

"You're calm considering you're the one they haven't seen yet and will probably still not want around."

"I am calm plus I've also made sure we won't be backed into a corner."

"What did you do Rob?"

Robert was about to explain that Clive and some body guards were on the way when they heard the banging on the door and Chas yelling. Robert just grabbed Aaron's hand and led him downstairs. 

"Let us in Aaron." Chas was about to go on another  
rant when Aaron opened the front door then turned back into the living room with Chas closely behind followed by Paddy and Cain and stood right in front of her son.

"What the hell you playing at Aaron? You walked away from me today after dropping a bombshell......" Before she could finish her sentence she saw Robert in the kitchen leaning up against the sink. "You. This is all down to you. You had to come back and fucking ruin everything." Chas practically ran toward Robert ready to take a swing at him but was stopped by both Cain and Aaron. 

"ROBERT, Oh my God. You are really here." Everyone turned to see that Victoria and Diane had walked into the Mill and had just seen their brother and step son for the first time. Vic made a beeline to Robert pushing Chas out of the way and wrapped herself around her brother in a crushing hug while Robert just stood there without returning the hug or saying anything to his sister. It was obvious he was very uncomfortable and did not want to be there at that moment hugging her.

"You have destroyed everything." Chas is screaming now at Robert as chaos begins to erupt in the home. In a matter of seconds a shouting match started between Chas and Victoria. Aaron is trying to push his mum back into the living room which only upset Cain and Paddy who begin to get vocal with the younger Sugden-Dingle. As all of this is happening Robert continues to stand and watch from the kitchen sink where he has yet to move or say one word. Diane moved back out of the way next to the fireplace as she is watching everything unfold in front of her as well as trying to read the expression on her step sons face. Unbeknownst to all of them Liv was on the landing at the top of the stairs recording the whole event going on below her. 

It was only a few moments later that Robert noticed four more people had quietly entered his home and moved back into the corner so far unseen. It was then that he knew it was time to end this shouting match and to get on with it. He looked around to figure out what he had to make noise with that would get everyone's attention because he knew he couldn't out shout everyone at this point. He eventually took a pan and a metal spoon and started banging them together as hard and as loud as he could. It didn't take to much effort to finally get the room to quiet down and for everyone to look his way.

"Everyone sit down and shut up or leave now. Your choice but all this screaming at each other is doing nothing but make all of you look like fucking idiots."

"I'll yell at whoever I want to Robert Sugden and don't you forget it. You are not in charge here." Chas is still fuming with anger and still wanting to smack him.

"You're not in charge in this house Chas so sit your ass down now or I'll throw it out into the street." Robert is now growling back at Chas which takes her by surprise and has her taking a step back not use to be talked to.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that." Paddy is trying to protect his girlfriend which is only putting a smile on Robert's face.

"Or what Paddy? Hell, Liv could take you with one hand tied behind her back so you expect me to quiver in my boots." Robert is on a roll now. His face has turned red and his anger is apparent. Aaron has now moved closer to him in hopes he can keep his husband calm.

"You might not be scared of Paddy but you better be scared of me Sugden." Cain has now stepped up into Robert's space with the normal Cain menacing face expecting to see Robert cower back like he always use to in the past.

"What are you going to do Cain? Be the typical Dingle thug and beat me up? Throw me in the boot of your car? Been there, done that but take your best shot old man because your lot lied through their teeth to send me to prison and through that ordeal I learned a few things in that place myself. While you may get the first shot in I guarantee I'll get the last and when I'm done with you I'll turn you over to my friends that are standing back there now against the wall. So go on Cain make my day because right now, I'm itching to kick some Dingle ass." Aaron had put a hand on Robert's arm to keep him grounded and under control while in a whisper asking who those men were with Clive and Cat.

Cain continued to stare at Robert a few more moments before he turned to look at the obvious bodyguards that were standing next to the front door with another man and woman he did not know.

"And who are these people? They aren't invited here." Chas mouths off. The last thing she wanted was outsiders witnessing this confrontation. 

"This is our home mum. You don't get to dictate who we have in our home and who we don't. So stop being a total bitch right now." Aaron spoke up before Robert did to let Robert know he was 100% supporting him right now.

"Aaron, don't you...."

"Mum, shut up and sit down." Aaron is now giving his mum a stern stare down to make her understand he is quite serious and not backing down. It's when Chas goes to open her mouth to speak again that Aaron finally unloads on her. "This is your last warming mum. I told you to shut the fuck up and sit down and be quiet. If you can't manage that then get the fuck out of my house. I'm sit and tired of you acting like you can do anything and say anything to me, Liv and Robert. This is your son telling you that door is now closed. I'm not going to cow to you any longer. You act like you know what is best for me and have all the answers when you have led your own shit filled life making one mistake after another so what makes you any better than me or Robert? The simple truth is you aren't. You're just another fucked up Dingle and I'm starting to get sick of all of you."

Chas was shocked into silence and took her son's message to heed and sat down on the couch next to Paddy while watching the unknown man and woman walk into the kitchen to stand with Aaron and Robert. It was Diane who finally spoke up after observing all of the shouting between the Dingles, Aaron and Robert. 

"Robert are you going to introduce us to your friends and while I probably don't have the right considering how I've treated you can I ask how you are?" It was obvious that Diane was trying to be a peacemaker compared to the combative shouting of Chas but what she really wants to find out is how her step son is after his ordeal of this past year.

Robert stared at his step mum and Vic for a few moments not sure yet how he was going to respond to them. He felt like unloading on them just like Aaron had just done but he was also restraining himself from making a spectacle.

"I'm Clive Winston." Before Aaron or Robert could respond to Diane's request Clive spoke up in hopes he could help keep the peace in the room. "You might remember me as Robert's solicitor at his trial. I'm still his solicitor as well as Aaron and Liv's now but I'm also their friend. I've been Robert's friend for what Robert, over thirteen years now?" They could see both Diane and Vic's wheels turning in their head as they caught on when they would have met.

"So the two of you must have met not to long after Robert left the village back when he was a teen?" Diane ask

"Yes, Clive was the first person I met and the first friend I met after dad kicked me out of Emmerdale. I'd been sleeping on the streets in Leeds and scrounging for food wherever I could find it. I went into the diner that Clive was working at while going to university and he took pity on me and fed me. Then he got me a job at the diner and we've been friends ever since." Robert could see the sadness in Diane and Vic's eyes when he spoke about being homeless after being kicked out by Jack. It was obvious they didn't know anything about those years in Robert's life and they also realize they didn't know everything about why Jack had kicked him out.

Clive then continued. "And this is Cat Martin. She use to work for me at my law firm but she now works for Aaron and Robert as their administrative assistant."

"Their what? Why does Aaron and Robert need an assistant." Paddy is now asking, surprised to hear she works for both of them. Robert looked at Aaron to see which one of them were going to answer. He hoped Aaron would so it didn't look like he was in charge of everything. Luckily they can read each others minds because that is exactly what Aaron did.

"Robert and I are in the process of organizing our new business and Cat was our first hire as we needed someone to help us with everything. Earlier today we also hired a financial accountant and we have a para-legal and business law solicitor on retainer from Clive's office. It's been a busy few weeks as we've been getting our plans together.

"What kind of business is this if you need this kind of help already?" Paddy asks again. This time it is Robert that jumps in because he knows Aaron would have a hard time explaining in a simple way that doesn't reveal to much information.

"I guess you could call it an investment management company. We will be purchasing companies that are for sale that we think we can use our management skills to be profitable for us. We also will have a second leg of the business involved in real estate development and management. So far we have two businesses we are finalizing the deal on and two more we're currently investigating. Plus we have three real estate properties under contract already in these early stages."

Everyone in the room were actually surprised to here what Aaron and Robert were already up to in just the short period of time it had been since Aaron had gone to see Robert a few weeks ago.

"Excuse me but is everyone forgetting Aaron is leaving the village to be with that man and not only that they have gotten legally married without our permission." Chas is trying to take control of the situation again.

Robert couldn't help but chuckle even though he knew that would only add fuel to Chas' fire. "I'm sorry Chas but Aaron and I are both grown men who are able to make decisions about our lives without the permission of our mummies. Sadly for Aaron's sake you still haven't realized that yet considering you treat your 26 year old son like he is 12. You know, back at the age when you had dumped him on his pedophile father not wanting a thing to do with him. So Chas, let's stop acting like you're Mother Teresa and you have a bookcase full of mother of the year awards back at the pub." 

You could hear a pin drop in the room after Robert finished with Chas while Chas herself was so shocked at the fact Robert had spoke to her that way that she just sat there quiet.

"So you two are married? When did that happen and you did it without us?" Now it was Victoria who was speaking up and changing the subject. And, in Victoria fashion when she hears the word marriage the romanticized part of her took over and she heard nothing else after that.

"Yes Vic, Robert and I are now legally married." Aaron said but Robert quickly cut in as he wanted to make sure both his and Aaron's family understood why they did it without them. He wanted to twist the knife and not make Aaron do it. 

"And we did it without any of you there because we didn't want you there. Aaron didn't want any of the Dingle craziness like took place at our first wedding and I quite frankly didn't want any of you there after what you all did to me. Especially my own family. Victoria you lost the right to be a regular part of my family when you got on the stand and backed the White's and not your own flesh and blood, especially after they had just done the same thing to Andy the previous year. You lost me as a brother when you chose Rebecca and her baby over me and Aaron, even after you found out it had all been another big lie by that women. With Chas, I can actually sympathize a little with what she did because I know just how stupid she is. Stupid enough to even let that Barbie trick her in so many different ways. But you Vic, you purposely chose to support her no matter what and now you continue to support her even after her death by becoming that kids step mum while shacking up with the man who shot me all because of your pathetic need to be a mother. So yes Vic we got married and you were never going to be invited."

Robert knew he had been cruel to his little sister. He even saw Aaron wince a couple of times while he was speaking but he didn't care. The woman had not cared one bit when he was being sent to prison for life so he wasn't feeling to loving at the moment for Victoria as she cried a little in Diane's arms after he had finished telling her off.

"That wasn't necessary Robert." Diane says a little sternly.

"But that is what he does isn't it?" Chas now takes her chance to jump in. "He doesn't care about anyone else but himself. Doesn't care who he hurts along the way as long as he gets what he wants."

Robert had been just itching to go full bore some more at Chas for how she has hurt Aaron so much over the years and she has just opened the door wide for him to walk through.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you Chas. The queen of self gratification. Your whole life has only been about taking care of Chas because everything is always suppose to be about you. Even your son's existence is only about what's best for Chas Dingle. You haven't cared about Aaron since the day he was born. He was just a nuisance that got in the way of your fun. That's why you eventually left him with Gordon to do unspeakable things to him for years. Then you left him again with Paddy so you could chase Carl King again. Then you did practically nothing when Aaron was going through his coming out then everything with Jackson. Aaron eventually ran off to France just to get away from you and your constant badgering on how you wanted him to live his life. I've done my share of horrible things but let's don't start comparing lists Chas because you and the rest of the Dingles would lose by a mile and you all know it. But that has never stopped you has it from always pointing the finger at me and blaming me for everything wrong in your life only because Aaron and I fell in love with each other. There is no need to even try to deny it Chas because every single person in this room knows everything I've just said is true."

"That's enough Rob." Aaron is trying to calm is husband down.

"No Aaron it's not. We've dealt with your mum and the rest of your family trying to sabotage our relationship over the years because they decided they didn't want us together. Never once did any of them ever ask you what you wanted but they all told you enough times what they expected you to do. Well, I'm just making sure they now understand those days are over. We've tried the nice route with them Aaron. Trying not to make waves but that didn't work. They, my family and the rest of the village still decided I was expendable so they all lied then forced you and Liv to do the same just so they could enjoy watching me get sent down."

"That's not fair Rob." Vic was still crying while getting the words out.

"You're right. It wasn't fair the way you decided the White's were more important than your brother. It wasn't fair that Chas didn't care one bit about Liv and basically forced her to get on the stand and risk going to jail just to make sure I would be found guilty. I'm guessing if I hadn't spoke up for Liv with the judge no one else in this village would have. You all would have just let her spend a couple of years in prison without caring one bit. So you're right Vic none of this has been very fair but I really don't think any of you were thinking of fairness when you were generating lies to send me down were you?"

"Now just so everyone understands the score. Aaron and I are now legally married. Clive here was our best man and one of the witnesses that signed our marriage certificate along with his husband and also Sandra. Yes, Liv's mum was also there. Aaron and Liv have already sold this place and Aaron has also sold the scrap yard. The day after tomorrow a removal company will be here to pack up everything and eventually send it off to our new home. We told you earlier that Aaron and I have formed a new business that is already on a fast track for significant growth. We have also purchased a new home together that the three of us will be moving into. At this point in time we do not intend to tell any of you where this new home is located because none of the three of us want any of you sticking your nose in our business anytime soon. Liv has already enrolled in a new school for the spring term that she is looking forward too. And that is about it for now except that it's time for everyone to leave. Liv has fall term exams the next two days so she doesn't need anymore of this nonsense interfering with her preparations."

No one was really making an attempt to leave with Chas, Paddy, Vic and Diane all wanting to ask more questions or just yell at someone. Surprisingly Cain was the most calm and content of all of them. It felt like he understood Aaron and Robert and accepted their need to restart their lives together without the constant intrusion of both families that he is fully aware happens all of the time. 

"Rob, I still have more questions. Why can't I stay and ask them?" Vic asks.

"Vic you heard Rob. We need everyone to leave so Liv can focus on her test preparations. That is a lot more important than anything you need to ask us." Aaron's response caused Vic to have a hurt look on her face. She knows Rob is upset with her and has every right to be but still she doesn't want to lose her brother or Aaron and Liv for that matter so she's fighting with everything she's got.

"Will we have a chance to see either of you before you leave? I would hate to see all of you leave without saying good-bye." Diane said.

Aaron replied, "I think right now that is the least of our concerns. We have a lot on our plates these next few days and dealing with continued confrontations with any of you is not part of our agenda."

Chas finally speaks again when she asks Aaron, "Aaron, you would actually leave the village and your family without saying good-bye? I don't even know you anymore."

Aaron just sighed and looked at his mum. "Yes, if I had to so I didn't have to deal with more of your tantrums. You caused all of this mum. Every bit of all of this lands at your feet so I hope your proud of yourself. Robert spent a year of hell in prison because you were willing to break every law in the book to make sure he got sent away. You've made my life miserable for years from your overbearing, over protective non stop pecking because you expected me to follow whatever script you had written for my life. Without a care in the world you risked two years of prison for Liv with your vendetta against my husband. So why wouldn't I run as fast as I can to get as far away from you as I can without giving you another chance to try to keep me here?"

"And I don't understand why you won't tell us where you are moving too." Paddy follows up with.

Now it was Robert with an answer for Paddy. "I think it has been pretty well explained tonight Paddy. I saw how much Chas and you bombarded Aaron's phone when he left to come see me last month. It wouldn't just be phone calls if you all knew where we were. It would be non stop visits to pressure Aaron to return to Emmerdale because you'll still not respect his wish to move away and start a new life with me."

It was Clive now that spoke up once again. "The guys have politely asked you all to leave so Liv can have some quiet time so I would like for all of you to respect their wishes. If not I've brought some friends with me that will help each of you leave with or without your cooperation. I will also tell all of you that if the guys choose to not give you any contact information on where they will be I will give you contact information for Cat and myself and we will relay any information on to the guys for you. But if any of you desire to get back in the good graces of either man, and especially Robert, I would suggest the first place to start would be respecting their request and to leave now."

Chas was about to speak again but saw both Aaron and Robert had their arms crossed across their chests and had obviously shut themselves off. She then felt Paddy's hand on her shoulder and encouraging her to move toward the door. Diane was doing the same with Victoria as she was also wanting to ask so many more questions but finally realized they weren't going to be asked or answered tonight. It took a couple of minutes before everyone had finally left the Mill. The minute one of the body guards had closed and locked the front door both Aaron and Robert collapsed onto the couch totally exhausted. Liv came down the stairs at that point too with her phone out.

"So if anyone cares I filmed that whole thing from the landing upstairs. You two smack them down good. I was impressed. None of them got the best of either of you."

Neither Aaron or Robert responded back to her as they both leaned back and rested their heads on the back of the couch. 

"May I make a suggestion to you guys?" Cat spoke up for the first time tonight which caused both Aaron and Robert to open their eyes and turn to look at her. They both were curious what their new employee was thinking after she witnessed their ugly family affair. "Considering Liv's tests tomorrow I think it is to late for you three to be driving back to Leeds tonight and then have to get up early enough to get Liv back to Hotten for school. Stay here tonight. Liv can find a quiet corner with Clive helping her with some final prep while you two and I start packing things you want to take with you now. I can get started on Liv's stuff and you two focus on your things. I'm thinking mainly clothes, both work and leisure clothes. Also any electronics, pictures, medicines, important papers that you want to make sure are safe need to be packed too. Spend the next couple of hours on that stuff and you should be ready for bed. I also think at least one of the body guards should stay tonight. Maybe two of them. Just to make sure there are no surprises from others and then to help. If it will help I will stay too and make sure everything gets taken to Leeds in the morning once it is all packed."

"Those are very good ideas Cat. Ones that I think we should do." Clive nods at her and then looks over to the guys. "I told you she was a good one. I suggest we do as she says." Aaron and Robert both nodded back at them as did Liv. "So Liv why don't you grab what you need and come back here to the table and we can spent an hour doing prep. I think anymore than that will just burn you out. Aaron, Robert and Cat will all be upstairs out of the way and not bothering us."

With that Aaron and Robert each grabbed themselves a beer out of the fridge while Cat put on the kettle making tea for herself, Liv and the bodyguards who were also staying for the time being.

Before going upstairs Cat went back out to her car to grab her bag and then headed upstairs asking Robert to show her where Liv's things were for her to start packing. Once the two of them were alone she pulled out the paperwork for the trip Robert was planning for his family. Robert spent a few minutes reviewing the information while Cat began to look at Liv's wardrobe to starting putting her plan together on what the young girl was going to need. A few minutes later Robert had written some changes on the documents and gave it back to Cat and told her to proceed and lock it into place. Then Cat pulled out another folder with information he had emailed her earlier. He liked what he saw in the file and gave her a green light on that project too. Finally she pulled out one more folder that had information on two more potential acquisitions for S&D Enterprises. Robert did a quick review of both items and told Cat to give the information to Roger to research but they looked very interesting at this point.

Robert joined Aaron in their bedroom where his husband had already started to put clothes in some travel bags he had. He had also pulled Robert's bags out as well.

"I don't have a clue what to pack. Help me out Rob."

"I'd pack some of the items you specifically like. You can figure a month before the shipped items arrive in Spain. It won't be super cold there so taking all of your winter clothes right now probably isn't necessary but I'd take a bit just to be safe. We'll always be able to purchase anything we don't have with us at the time so don't stress over anything you might forget. And if you forget underwear we can always go back to that store in Sitges we saw that sexy underwear in that one night." Robert winked and smiled at Aaron after telling that before leaning in for a kiss. "And I'm sorry if I was to hard on your mum and Paddy. I tried to stay calm but it finally got to be to much for me. I don't want to make it worse for you and Liv."

"It was fine Rob and you didn't make it worse. You didn't say anything that wasn't the truth and they all needed some truths thrown their way. Especially my mum and your sister. They both needed to be knocked down a peg or two."

"But I'm sure it won't stop either of them from twisting the truth and I'll be the bad guy once again in the village."

"Well, you're my bad guy and I don't won't you to change one bit." Aaron kissed Robert again. "I love you even more for what you said tonight to my family and yours. It made me proud to be your husband watching you stand up for our family like you did."

The two of them continue to pack as much as they could in their travel bags. Robert also made sure they had packed up all of their important papers, documents and valuables while Aaron collected all of the electronic things of theirs they wanted to make sure they had like their laptops and VR and gaming systems. He collected a few of their photos they had around the house as well. 

Liv had finished her prep work with Clive who then left to return to Leeds with one of the body guards while Cat and the other two guards stayed. Cat used the day bed that was in Seb's nursery room while the two guards slept in the living room that night. It was going to be an early morning so they all made sure they went to bed early.

"So what did Cat bring you from the car when you were talking to her in Liv's room?" Aaron finally remembered to ask Robert after they were both curled up in bed and had just turned the lights out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Cat had been doing some Google searches and she found two more scrap yards in the UK that were up for sale. One is in East London and the other just outside of Cardiff. She had pulled a little information on both of them for me to look at. They both looked interesting so I told her to give the info to Roger to research."

"You're not wasting anytime are you?"

"I want to jump start our new company and easiest way to do that is to invest in the business we both know, scrap. Focus on that initially for quick growth and then we can branch out into some of the other things we have talked about."

"I like how you think. You know I'll support whatever you want to do."

"Good because she also showed me the file on an apartment complex in Leeds that is for sale too. I also told her to give that info to Roger to review as well. Then there was one other piece of information. Yesterday I got a report back from the engineer we hired in Spain to look at our building in Vilanova. We aren't going to be able to expand and enlarge our penthouse unit like we want. I was disappointed when he told me that so I spent a little time on line looking at some other homes for sale in the Vilanova and Sitges area."

"Rob, I thought we talked about this already and decided we wanted to stay next to the beach. I'm good if we can't enlarge the penthouse. It's big enough."

"It's not though when we start our family and I don't want to wait a long time to do that."

"You want to start having kids right away?"

"Yeah I do. If you want to that is. If not then I'll wait until you're ready Aaron. But I'm going to be 33 in a few months and we don't know how long it will take to find a surrogate and for them to then actually get pregnant. Then after that it will still be another nine months. It could be a two year process until we are actually taking our baby home with us. That will make me 35. I just don't want to be to old before we start having kids and just not be able to get around and do things with them easily like we can when we are young."

Aaron just kissed his husbands chest after listening to him. "Of course I would love to start a family as soon as possible but we already have a ton on our plate right now. Are you sure we can handle that too."

"I'm game to try if you are?"

"OK then. So, how does this tie in to your new house search online?"

"I found an amazing home on line. I've had an initial conversation about it with the estate agent in Spain and I had Cat do some research too. Anyway, it is a single family home that sits closer to Sitges than it does to Vilanova and it is up in the hills above the two cities. It is only like 6 years old and is very modern. It has just under 6,000 square feet and it looks out over the Mediterranean. There are five bedrooms, an office, a swimming pool, multiple balconies and terraces, top of the line kitchen and a 4 car garage. There is a separate building with a work out room and game room. Anyway, I told Cat to put an offer on it tomorrow and if we get it when we get back to Spain we'll take a look and then decide between the two which one we want to live in. The other we'll keep in the investment company or we will sell."

"I can't believe you did that Rob just like that."

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before now but it all happened so fast. Like I said, we'll decide together which home we want to live in when we get down there and have a chance to see it in person."

"You're amazing you know that. Always thinking of our future and ready to do anything for Liv and I. The home does sound amazing. Off the top of my head the only thing that it sounds like it is missing is the beach and the beach bar across the street."

"Yeah that will be the one adjustment. We'd have to get in the car and drive into town or to go to the beach. But we would have everything else at our finger tips."

"So are there any other surprises you have up your sleeve Mr. Sugden-Dingle?"

"Well there is one more but I'm not telling you until after Liv is done with her tests. I want to take the two of you out to dinner Saturday night to celebrate Liv finishing the fall term with good grades and I'll reveal the surprise then. I'll call it an early Christmas present for all three of us."

"Oh God, you know I hate surprises Rob."

"I know you do but it is all good. Nothing embarrassing or that will put you on the spot. I promise. Now lets get to sleep it is going to be a hectic day tomorrow.

\----------

Three days later on Saturday Aaron, Robert and Liv were getting ready to go out for dinner that night in Leeds. The guys had told Liv she could pick the restaurant since they were celebrating her passing her fall finals with the highest marks. Despite everything that had happened she had really buckled down and made school a priority. She proved to everyone, including herself that she could be a very good student if she put in the effort and now she is. In the end Liv had picked the steakhouse that was Robert and Aaron's favorite.

Besides Liv passing her tests they had been busy with so many other things as well. The previous day Robert and Aaron spent it at Mill Cottage with the removal company as they packed everything up and sent it to storage in Leeds. It had taken most of the day to get that job done but it is done now and there time in Emmerdale seems more final than ever. It felt strange seeing their home empty of their belongings and almost a little sad but they were also both ready to move on to their next chapter.

The sale and transfer of both the Mill and the scrap yard had been finalized these past two days. They had also successfully negotiated a lease on the property in the Hotten Industrial Park that they would be relocating the scrap yard too. It was going to take a bit of time to sort out the logistics of the move so it wouldn't be until sometime after the new year before the move was made. They also did their final due diligence on the Birmingham scrap yard. They plan to visit it in two days on Monday and hopefully complete the sale so they can start to combine the two scrap yards into one company.

That morning they had received a video file from their estate agent in Vilanova that was a walking tour of the home in the hills. They were both blown away with what they saw of the place. Neither could actually believe they had the opportunity to buy the home and actually live there. They both still wanted to see the place in person before making the final call but they liked what they saw so far.

Robert had also formally hired the business manager/accountant and worked with Cat to set up the office as well as with Roger to do more research on the potential new scrap yards they could buy. All in all it had been a very busy two days. Cat had informed them both that she had received calls from their families hoping to see them again soon. Neither of them had even thought about their families since they saw them last because of how busy they were but both knew they would want to see them again before they left England in a few days. Aaron was still liking the idea of the big dinner in Hotten for both families. He hadn't talked to Rob about it anymore but he was sure Rob would agree that would be the best course of action as opposed to meeting up with them all back in Emmerdale.

"I'm surprised you picked this place Liv. I didn't think you liked it all that much because you aren't a really big steak eater." They had just put in their drink orders and were reviewing the menu when Aaron asked his sister what spurred her to pick his favorite steakhouse.

"Because I knew it was your favorite. Plus, I actually did fancy a steak with chips myself tonight but I have to admit this chicken special they have sounds very tempting."

After they placed their orders and their appetizers arrived Robert and Aaron decided to spring the possible new home on Liv. The idea of their own private home with a pool that sounded like a mansion was very appealing to her. She also liked the fact it would probably take ten minutes off her commute to school. Like the other three she would miss the easy access to the actual beach but having a pool of her own balanced that loss out. Robert figured they would be heading back in the middle of the next week and it would be at the top of their agenda when they returned. He told them they would need to make a quick decision so they could move forward.

Finally Robert pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket. "This is my Christmas present to both of you. It is also a reward to Liv for her hard work at school and successful completion of her first term of college. Anyway, after everything that has been going on and with all of the stress we have been dealing with I thought this would be a good way for us to spend Christmas. So which one of you wants the honors?"

Liv grabbed the envelope out of Robert's hand before Aaron even had a chance. She quickly opened it and pulled out the sheet of paper. After taking a few moments to look over the paper her eyes got big and the biggest grin either man had ever seen on her face appeared.

"Oh my god Rob. Is this for real? I can't believe it." Liv had leaped out of her chair and came around the table to give Robert the biggest hug she had ever given him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can't believe it. We're going to Disney World."

"What?" Aaron said with a shocked face. He grabbed the paper from Liv so he could read it himself. Robert could tell Aaron was not grasping everything so he spelled it out to both of them.

"It is an 18 day trip where we will spend 11 days in Florida and then a week in the Cayman Islands. Most of the time in Florida will be in Orlando where we have multi-day passes to all of the Disney World parks as well as Universal Studios and Sea World. There will also be a day in Daytona where Aaron and I will get to drive race cars on the Daytona International Speedway. I also arranged tickets on another day to take a tour of the Kennedy Space Center. Then we fly to the Cayman Islands where will spend a week on the water doing whatever water activities we choose before flying back to Spain."

"This sounds amazing Rob. I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"I love you guys and I thought this would be a perfect way to kick off our new life together as a family. Call it a family honeymoon. We leave for Orlando in 10 days. We will fly business class and we have private villas- rented in both locations. And Liv, I have reserved tickets for a fourth person so if there is someone you would like to invite along I am perfectly fine with that. I'm sure Aaron will be to as long as it isn't a boy since you'll be sharing a room with them." Robert smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. I figured you wouldn't want to spend every moment with your older married brothers and quite frankly I'll probably like some private time with Aaron myself. I didn't want you to always feel like a third wheel so invite someone to join us."

"You know who I would really love to invite but I'm not sure what you would think of it?"

"Who? Gabby? I sort of assumed that would be your first choice."

"No, I was thinking of Belle. It has been a tough year for her too with everything that happened. Plus, Zac and Lisa are up in Scotland which has made it even harder on her. So would you be good if I invited her? The problem is she will know things that you have been trying to keep private about us and she'd probably tell the rest of the family when she got back."

"I'm prepared for that. Anyone you invited would do the same. I think Belle is a great idea. What do you think Aaron?"

Both Robert and Liv could see tears in Aaron's eyes. He was so touched that Liv would think of Belle. She had probably had it the worse from the whole Lachlan ordeal. She had been completely traumatized and needed a lot of mental health support at the end of it. She was better now and currently helping out at the Vet's.

"I think it is a wonderful idea plus out of everyone I can think of she would probably be the least likely to tell everyone everything once she got back home. So, if you want go ahead and ask her."

It had ended up being a wonderful night out for the three of them. It was a great meal and two wonderful surprises from Robert. Not to be outdone Aaron had his own surprise for his sister for passing her exams. He has bought her a platinum bracelet that had her name engraved on it. It was a stunning piece of jewelry that Liv absolutely loved as did Robert but what surprised him more than anything was that Aaron had actually gone shopping for it by himself. 

\----------

Three nights later the three of them were in Hotten in a restaurant banquet room hosting a family Christmas party. Robert and Aaron had taken Clive's advice, even after the confrontation the previous week in Emmerdale, and invited both the Dingle and Sugden families to the dinner. In all there was going to be 30 of them together in the room and both men realized this would most likely be their last time they would be together with all of them like this in a long time. They also hoped that these last few days had allowed Chas, Victoria and the others to calm down and will not use this dinner as another chance to confront Robert and pressure Aaron to remain in the village.

Most of the guests had already arrived and were taking advantage of the complimentary bar Robert and Aaron were paying for by the time the two of them and Liv made there way into the room along with Cain and Moira. They had left their boys back in the village with some of the other younger ones as part of a group sleepover that Pearl, Rhona, Laurel and some of the others of the village had organized. It was something they could do as everyone in the village were looking for ways to apologize to Robert and Aaron.

Chas had seen Aaron and Robert walk in with Cain and Moira and they all had smiles on their faces. It had bothered her these past few days how accepting her brother had been with all of the recent decisions Aaron had made from marrying Robert to selling everything and leaving the village. She was still struggling with all of it but seeing that most of the family was happy for the two men was making her think. She was quickly becoming the lone Dingle who was resisting Aaron making the decisions that he made and she was now starting to realize that she will suffer the most because of it. But she wasn't sure yet she could get past it all. 

She knows she has been wrong about Robert and that she wrongly played a big role in getting him sent to prison. It was wrong what she had done but her pride was still keeping her from admitting it and making the necessary apologies. It's never been easy for Chas to admit when she has been wrong but now, this time, it could mean losing her son forever if she doesn't. In the past few days she has had everyone tell her she has to stop being so over bearing and over protective of Aaron and let him live his life but that has always been so hard for her. 

Even today when she looks at the 26 year old grown man that is her son all she sees is the little boy she let Gordon abuse. The teenager who tried to take his own life because he was afraid of being gay. The young man so tormented over what happened to Jackson that he started to self harm by cutting himself. When she sees him with Robert all she sees is how much Aaron struggled at the beginning of their relationship when it was an affair. How horrible Robert treated her son even though now she knows he was dealing with his own struggles of coming out and his own insecurities that had been brought on by his own issues with his father. That still didn't stop her from wanting to blame Robert for everything. But now, just watching the two of them across the room she can see just how much the two of them love each other. It is written on both of their faces. They both seem to be so in tune with each others feelings even after Robert had been gone for over a year. It appears that they just picked up where they left off like nothing ever happened. 

And, that is what confuses Chas more than anything. She was like most of the other Dingle's. They all hold grudges better than anyone and never forget when they have been wronged nor admit they were the one that had been in the wrong. But not Aaron. He is so different than the rest of the Dingles. So forgiving, caring and loving. Aaron did inherit his mother's stubbornness and temper but he seems to do a lot better than she does in letting it go when it's obvious he's in the wrong. Especially with Robert. She has seen when Robert will give him a look or touch his shoulder and its like Aaron's balloon just pops and he lets' go of whatever he had been holding on to. If only Chas knew how he did that.

Aaron was trying to get Robert to mingle through their families a little but the older blonde was still finding it difficult and uncomfortable. However, he knew he and Aaron had arranged this gathering so he needed to find a way to overcome his apprehension and push on being a good host for the night. Most everyone was making it easier for Robert than he thought they would. Most everyone was making it a point to reach out to him and to not only congratulate him and Aaron for their recent marriage but also to apologize for their treatment of him previously. It seems when it came to Robert Sugden most everyone in the room recognized how they had done him wrong in more than one way and were admitting their mistakes. Neither Robert or Aaron really knew how to react because it is a character trait so uncommon in Emmerdale that they had practically no experience dealing with humbled villagers.

Robert still wasn't warming up to the rest of his family either. Victoria knew she had hurt her brother with her actions of these past two years and no apology was going to be enough no matter how much she wanted it to be. She was realizing now that she was going to have to keep her distance and wait until Robert was ready and let him make the first move to welcome her back into his circle. She had no one to blame but herself. She bit hook, line and sinker on Rebecca's pregnancy lie. She was so happy there was going to be a baby Sugden that she didn't care how the whole thing was affecting Robert and Aaron. She literally didn't care the pregnancy caused the break-up of her brother's marriage to one of her oldest friends. She didn't care how hurt Aaron was from all of this. Couldn't he and everyone else see there was going to be a baby and she was going to be an auntie and that is all that mattered. God, all the hurtful things she said in trying to push Robert back into Rebecca's arms thinking the right thing was for them to be that happy little family with the dog and picket fence. 

"Are you going to go talk to your brother?" Ross asked his girlfriend. If he was honest he was surprised he was invited to this dinner but then to have Victoria to want him to come with her. He knew he was a big part of the split between the Sugden brother and sister. Sure Vic had done her own stupid things when Rebecca was pregnant and at Robert's trial. Even he was surprised at how easy it was for Vic to turn her back on her brother. Family loyalty was something he always believed in and while he and his brothers butted heads more times than he could count they were his brothers and when push came to shove he'd fight anyone to protect them. That's what family does. But the Sugden's were different. For some reason none of them were ever ready to fight to protect Robert. Sure, the guy was a massive idiot but he was still family to Victoria and he never understood how easy it was for her to forget that.

Ross also knew he has his own battles with Robert. Their relationship was far from friendly. They seemed to always be facing off with each other for one thing or another. Then there was of course the little thing of him shooting Robert and almost killing him. To this day he is surprised he never went down for that considering how many people know he did it. He is even more surprised that after all of this time in this small village everyone has seemed to keep that bit of information away from Victoria because she still doesn't have a clue what he had done. And yet, here he is at a big Sugden and Dingle dinner organized and paid for by Robert and Aaron. Even his relationship with Aaron wasn't the greatest. They had butted heads more than once going back to even before Robert had returned to Emmerdale with the White's. But here he was, now connected to these two families in more than one way.

"No, I think I'm going to keep my distance tonight. I need to stop pushing Robert and expecting, no demanding, he do as I want. I've hurt him way to much and I don't think he's ready to have me in his face again anytime soon. If he wants to talk to me he can come talk to me but I need to respect his space for now." After her run in with her brother at Mill cottage a few nights ago she learned just how much she had wounded Robert and how much damage she had done to their relationship. It wasn't going to get fixed overnight and she had to accept that. She also had to accept it wouldn't be fixed until Robert was ready to fix it, no matter what she wanted. It's the consequence of her action, no matter how much she hates it.

"How are things with you Belle?" Liv had made her way over to Belle as she had seen her sort of off by herself. She had arrived with Sam, Lydia and Samson but she had since just been walking around on her own. It had been a tough six months for Belle ever since Lachlan had kidnapped her and then tried to kill her. Then learning about all of the other killing and attempted killing her boyfriend had been responsible for. All those months she was with him he was committing all of these crimes and she didn't have a clue. It had done a number on her mental health. She had gone to spend time with her mum in Scotland in the fall just to get away and to help her clear her head and it appeared to others that it had worked. Now that she was back she was working part time at the Vet's in the office as well as a few shifts at the pub. It was good seeing her back in the village and around everyone.

"Oh, hi. Good yeah, sort of surprised about this dinner though. With everything that's happened I'm surprised Robert and Aaron have done this. It's nice."

"Yeah, even after the air being cleared the other night and everything that was said they still wanted to get everyone together and let them know we're willing to move on and try to put the past behind us."

"So you guys are leaving the village? How do you feel about that?"

"I'm good, yeah. I'm good. I'm so happy for Rob and Aaron and for our family being back together and I guess I always knew if that was going to happen it would have to happen away from Emmerdale. I knew there is no way I could come back to the village if I were Robert so I hoped it would happen and it has. I'm excited about starting a new experience. My new school looks interesting and I can't wait."

"I'm happy for you Liv. We all had Robert so wrong. He's a good guy. I know that now and I think everyone else's eyes has been opened up the same way. For the first time the village saw just how much their manipulation of things can really hurt someone and I think it's affected quite a few people. Changed a few perspectives around the village. At least I hope so."

"Yeah, me too. So Belle, there is another reason why I came over here. I wanted to ask you something."

"OK"

"Rob and Aaron are taking a honeymoon trip and they are bringing me along with them. Now I know that sounds weird but Rob is calling it a family honeymoon as the three of us are celebrating our family back together again. Anyway, the two of them are still going to want their share of private time so they are letting me invite someone to join me, us, on the trip. I wanted to invite you and I'm hoping you will say yes. Figure three weeks away from the village. You'll come to our new home and then we will all leave together on the trip which is for about 18 days. It will all be paid for. You'd really only have to pay for whatever souvenirs you might want to buy. What do you think?"

Robert saw Liv make her way over to where Belle was standing and he guessed she was asking Belle to join them on their trip. He caught Aaron's eyes as he was standing by the bar talking to Cain and nodded toward Liv. Aaron saw what he was looking at and realized himself what was going on. After excusing himself from Cain he followed Robert over to Liv and Belle and they both got there right when Liv had finished asking her to join the three of them.

"Liv would really love it if you would join us on our trip. She needs someone there to help her keep her brothers under control." Robert was smiling as he told Belle that. Aaron followed with his own invite.

"I'd love for you to join us too. The four of us have had a tough year and we can all do with a little fun. You don't have to worry about any expenses and I'm sure Paddy and my mum will gladly give you the time off. If not, I'll speak to them."

"I don't know what to say. This is a huge surprise. A nice one but still a surprise. Liv, are you sure? I would think you'd want Gabby to join you."

"I thought about her but in all honesty her and I aren't as close as we were. She is at a different school now and had developed a new set of friends at that school. Besides, I owe you a lot too Belle. When Robert was gone I was lost with my school work. He had always been my rock in helping me study. Then he was gone but you offered to help me and you got me through last spring. I would have never got through my GCSE's without you. Plus, as Aaron just said, all of had a shit year from everything that happened. It will be good for all of us to get away and have some fun."

"You're right about that. It was good to get away with mum this fall but money was tight and it wasn't like mum and I were out there cutting a rug or anything. So where are you going on this trip for 18 days? That's a long time."

Robert spoke up first. "We'd sort of like to keep that a secret for right now. We just don't want people around the village to know to much yet about what Aaron, Liv and I will be doing and where we will be living. We just want to make sure the families have got there heads around us together again before we let them in to much. As you well know things are still a little tense. But to answer your question. You'll first be coming to our new home for a day or two and then we'll leave from their for the trip. It will be a warm weather destination. Actually two different places. We'll spend roughly a week at both. You'll get plenty of sun and swimming in and pretty much whatever else we all decide to do. Liv is really hoping you will say yes because she doesn't want to be the only girl."

Before anyone could say anything else Paddy and Chas had joined the four of them. "Looks like there was some serious conversation going on here." Paddy was trying to make some casual conversation while also hoping to get Aaron and Robert alone for a couple of minutes. 

They all looked at Paddy with none of them really wanting to say anything until Robert finally spoke up. "Liv was just inviting Belle to join us on a trip we're going to take in another week."

"Oh, you're going on a trip?" Chas was surprised when she heard that.

Aaron quickly responded. "Yes, Rob and I didn't get a honeymoon when we got married last month so we are going to take it now but it is going to be more of a family honeymoon. Sort of a celebration of our family back together again. We told Liv she could invite someone to join us and she has invited Belle." Aaron could see the disappointment in his mothers eyes when he said he had his family back together. It was obvious that she was still struggling with that concept but at least she wasn't making a scene.

"That's nice. Where are you going?"

"We're keeping that a secret for now. Someplace warm and fun for 18 days."

"Wow, that's a long time. When are you leaving?"

"In another week. Then we'll be gone until the first week of January. We'll be back just in time for Liv to start her spring term at her new school." It was at that moment that Chas suddenly realized Aaron wasn't going to be around for the holidays or his birthday. She had known for a few days know that he and Liv were moving away and had actually started to accept that but she hadn't even considered they were not going to be around for Christmas, New Year's or Aaron's birthday. Her face dropped as soon as she made that connection in her head and was about to shout at them when Paddy put his hand on her shoulder. He too had put two and two together but he knew there was nothing they could do to change their minds so it was best to not make a scene about it.

"We're really happy for you guys and I hope you consider it Belle. You can have as much time off as you want and I'm sure Chas will be happy for you to go too. It will be good to get away and have some fun. You more than deserve it Belle. You all do for that matter. I sort of realized you weren't going to be around for the holidays but this sort of brings it all home. You're leaving the nest Aaron and I'm happy for you. For all of you."

No one really said anything back to Paddy after he said that. Neither Aaron or Robert really knew what to say. They were wanting to make sure the night remained calm and peaceful so they were afraid to say anything that might set Chas off. Both Chas and Paddy saw that in their eyes too. That her son and son-in-law were afraid to speak to them in fear she would start screaming at them and ruin this night they had put together for all of their family. That was the moment that she realized she was the one obstacle in their way. Everyone else was happy for them and yet these two were still walking on egg shells in fear she would go off on one. 

"I'm happy you guys can do that. I'm sure you'll have a blast. Can't believe you want Liv and Belle tagging along with you but I guess that is what families do when they are happy. Oh, and Rob, I want to thank you for tonight. This means a lot to me and quite frankly to all of us. You could of easily told all of us to go pound sand and yet after everything that has happened you've been the most gracious and forgiving one out of all of us. That says something loud and clear to the rest of us so thank you."

Robert just nodded. He was appreciative of what she said but he still was letting her know with his body language that all is not forgiven yet. He was still being leery of his mother-in-law not fully trusting her yet but willing to crack the door open a bit.

Belle had told them she would let them know no latter than the next day just as it was announced that everyone needed to take a seat. The meal went on without any issues and as dessert was being served both Robert and Aaron stood together and spoke to their families. 

"Aaron, Liv and I wanted to thank you all for coming tonight. We wanted an opportunity for all of our families to get together and celebrate the upcoming holidays together. Aaron, Liv and I won't actually be here still on Christmas so this was our chance to get everyone together. It's been a tough couple of years for us and our families. More bad decisions than good decisions were made and it looked bleak for us. But by the grace of God we're here. Aaron and I spent hours and days talking, yelling, crying as we discussed everything about what happened and how we were going to get passed it or if we were going to get pass it or even wanted to." Robert reached for and took hold of Aaron's hand at that point and looked at his husband for strength.

"We realized that we still loved each other and from there it didn't take much for us both to realize we still wanted to be together as a family."

Before Robert could continue speaking Aaron surprised everyone and jumped in. "So we stopped discussing the past. It was the past and we couldn't do anything about it anymore. Instead we starting talking about the future. What both of us had always dreamed of as a family together. We discussed what we had to do in the future as a couple to not let what happened to ever happen again. How to completely trust each other and talk to each other. Through those discussions we found our way back to each other and like the spontaneous guys we have always been we decided to not wait and we got married. I know some of you were upset we got married without telling anyone but this was about Robert and I. We needed to do it on our own without any interference. I think we can all be honest tonight in this room. There has been way to much interference and intrusion by our families when it has come to Robert and I. So I'm sorry if any of you are upset we didn't let you join us but it's what we wanted." With that Aaron stopped speaking and starting to turn and sit until he remembered one more thing.

"Oh and there is one more thing I need to say. I know I have personally apologized to Robert for my part in everything that happened to him but I want to take this moment to apologize to him in public in front of our families. Me and pretty much the rest of us in this room did Robert wrong a year ago. We believed that woman and her family without even allowing Robert a chance to give us his explanation and we did that when that family already had a track record of wanting to hurt Robert's family. I know a lot of you did what you did because of long term grudges you have always had with Robert and not willing to let them go even though just about everyone in this room has their own long list of wrongs they would be embarrassed about if we brought them out in public again."

"I unfortunately allowed my immediate family to manipulate my thoughts which is something I will always regret. To many of you in this room still think of me as that young lad getting abused by his father or the 18 year old struggling to come out or the 20 year old dealing with the aftermath of what happened to Jackson. But I'm none of those anymore just like Robert isn't the man struggling with his own identity like he was after we first met. Because of all of that way to many of us refused to move on from the past and the results was a year of hell for the man I'd give my life for. Robert, I love you. I could say I'm sorry every hour of every day until the day I die and that wouldn't be enough for my role in hurting you the way we all did. All I can do is promise that I will forever trust you 100% and that I will spend the rest of my life being your loyal and loving husband." 

Aaron grabs Robert in a bone crushing hug and then proceeds to kiss him in front of the entire room. Everyone in the room had remained dead silent since Aaron had spoken. He had publicly spoken the truths that most of the family had tried to forget and not admit too. Chas felt completely embarrassed as she knew everyone of Aaron's words was directed at her. 

At that moment they heard another clink of a glass and every looked to see Diane standing. "I just wanted to public apologize myself for my actions and the way I've treated everyone through all of this but especially Robert. It was cruel and unnecessary but hopefully now behind us. Right now I just want to take this moment to thank Robert and Aaron for inviting us here tonight and providing this wonderful spread. But more importantly I want to congratulate you on your marriage. I understand why you chose to get married when you did. I realize this isn't about me or any of the rest of your guests. You deserved that moment without either of your oppressive families interfering. I also want to wish you much success for your future together. While I'm sad you feel the need to leave the village to start that new life I have no doubt it is the right thing for the two of you to do. I know you will do good things together. I do hope you don't forget us back here in the village and will eventually welcome us back into your lives but only when you are ready and without any pressure from any of us. The two of you have earned that respect from all of us. So I'd like for us to raise our glasses and give our blessing to Robert and Aaron Sugden-Dingle. My your lives be joyous and your path successful."

"ROBERT and AARON" The rest of the family responded with the toast.

\----------

Two days later the three of them were returning to Spain. They had caught an early morning flight which forced them to connect through Amsterdam. While waiting for the connecting flight Robert was on the phone to their estate agent arranging a viewing later that day of the home he currently has a hold on but only for three days. Another offer has come in for the place that the owners will take in three days if Robert and Aaron pass or haven't made a decision.

"Who was that Rob?" Aaron had seen Robert having a serious discussion on the phone when he and Liv had returned from the Starbucks with coffees and pastries for all of them. They had not had any breakfast before leaving Leeds so the offerings from Starbucks were going to have to carry them over until they got home.

"That was the estate agent in Spain. Some one else has made a good offer on the house I was telling you about and the owners are giving us 72 hours to make a decision then they are taking this new offer. I've set up a visit for us to see the house later this afternoon. Unfortunately we are going to have to make a quick decision on this. Quicker than we probably wanted to right now."

Aaron just sighed and nodded. Things had felt like they've been going way to fast the last couple of weeks. He knew they all felt it. It was an after effect of all the change going on with them and Aaron's confident it will eventually slow down but right now it was hard sometimes to just catch his breath. He is really looking forward to their holiday beginning next week just so he and Robert can get some time to relax.

"I just remembered that I probably need to let Clive know too. He needs to be aware we may need to access the funds in the next few days if we decide to buy this house." Robert walked to a quiet corner of the waiting area to call Clive as Aaron and Liv sat their and watched him and the other activity around them before it was time to board the plane for the final leg to their new home in Spain. 

After returning to their apartment in Vilanova they had about 90 minutes before they had to head off to tour the house. That gave them each time to take a shower and change into some clean clothes then they headed off to a cafe for some lunch.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm nervous and excited. I like the idea of having our own home again instead of living in an apartment surrounded by others even if I do have to give up the beach across the street to get it." It was Liv that started the conversation about the potential of this new place as they were driving away from the cafe. With the address punched into the SUV's satnav it was only going to take about 10 minutes to get there. When they pulled into the neighborhood they saw they were rapidly climbing up the side of a hill. They also saw that most of the other homes they were passing were very nice too. For some reason this was making them all even more nervous. Finally they pulled up on the street across from the house they would be viewing. Once out of their car each of them just stood there staring with their mouths open unsure what to say.

"It's pretty spectacular isn't it?" Their estate agent was already there and as he walked over to where the three of them stood he couldn't help but laugh to himself. The agent had only dealt with Robert over the phone so they had never actually met before. He had done a little homework about this family he was showing the home to. Two men married to each other and a teenage girl which he had assumed was the daughter of one of them. The agent was first surprised at how young the two men appeared to be. In his business he usually didn't have potential clients this young looking to buy a luxury home at the price this home was listed at. 

"All I can say is wow." Robert didn't know what else to say as he went from looking at the house to looking to see what Aaron was thinking. He saw the same surprised look on Aaron's face as well.

"Let me give you a brief overview before we start the tour. The home is just under 6,000 square feet. Counting the garage there are four levels. This is a four car garage that is at street level as you can see. From the garage you have the stairs over here on the side that takes you up to the ground level of the home or there is a lift in the garage that will take you up." The agent points to the top of the lift's shaft that can be seen above the garage. There is also both some storage and workshop space in the garage as well. Directly above the garage is an infinity pool and garden. From the pool and garden you can walk directly into the ground floor of the home. You will see there is a solid wall of windows and there are spectacular views of the Mediterranean, Vilanova, Sitges and the mountains north of the city."

"On the ground floor of the home is a large living room, dining room, kitchen, TV area and bathroom. The second level has a large office space that opens up out onto a small terrace. There are also two bedrooms, each having their own en suite. The third level is home to a pretty amazing master suite that includes a large en suite, dressing room, walk in closet and a large terrace of its own. There are two other bedrooms on that level with a shared bathroom. Also when we get up there you will see there is a small second building that just to the side of the garden and ground floor. That building has been named an entertainment cabana as it has a gym, a game room, a lounge area that includes a kitchenette and a bathroom. The perfect place for the young lady here and her friends to hang out." Liv couldn't help but smile at that idea while Aaron and Robert looked at each other and smiled themselves. This place sounded to good to be true.

"Shall we?" The agent pointed toward the main gate as he led the way. "I must warn you. The current owners who built the home had very modern and minimalist taste. Everything is pure white with very modern furniture and very little in the way of decorations. Don't let that affect how you view the home. You know you can do whatever you want to the place once you own it."

All three of them were more floored as they moved from one room on to the next. If the pool area, cabana and garden with its terrace and outdoor kitchen and dining area wasn't amazing enough walking into the ground level of the home was even better. Robert immediately fell in love with the kitchen. It had the best rated appliances and there was plenty of space for all of Robert's other kitchen gadgets. Aaron loved the living area with the massive windows that looked out onto the pool and then beyond that the sea, city and mountains depending on which way you looked. They also noticed the privacy of it all. While there were other homes in the area none of them were to close or provided direct sight lines into this property. On the second level Liv spied what could be her bedroom. The second level set back a bit with its own solid wall of windows that looked down into the living room as well as an even better view of everything else outside. Robert and Aaron checked out the office. It was big enough that they could actually use it as their Spain home for S&D Enterprises. Finally on the third floor neither of the men had any words for the master suite. It was beyond what they could even envision in their wildest dreams. If the large beautiful tub that sat in front of floor to ceiling windows that gave the same amazing views as they had seen in the rest of the house didn't amaze you then it was the walk in shower that could easily fit three people or it was the walk out terrace that even had three fully grown fruit trees in huge planters that could also offer some shade. Who in their wildest dreams would expect to be able to walk out on their third floor terrance from their bedroom and hand pick oranges, lemons or limes? It was insane. They also both took notice of the other two bedrooms on that level. Perfect for future children was going through both of their minds. 

The three of them spent a bit more time walking around the place on their own once the agent had completed the tour. Robert was looking for any signs of structural issues as well as the mechanicals of the home. 

It was Aaron that had the first question for the agent. "This place is pretty amazing. Why are the current owners selling it?"

"The owners career has forced them to leave Spain. I can tell you they hated leaving and actually thought about keeping this home as a holiday home but they knew it was just to big and expensive to maintain as a second home and they didn't want to put it on the holiday rental market. As you have probably noticed they have already left and if you hadn't realized it yet the price does includes everything still seen here in the home."

Both men realized that meant they could move in right away and not wait for their furniture to arrive from England. In fact looking around neither was sure how much of their existing furnishings they would even want to use.

"So is there still interest after seeing it?" The agent asked. It was Liv that looked at both of her brothers.

"You better answer yes to that question. This place is the bomb. After seeing this I don't even care the beach isn't directly across the street."

"So you currently live by the beach?"

Robert responded with a nod. "I came down here two months ago and have been renting an apartment in Vilanova directly across from the beach in the Ribes Rouge neighborhood. Aaron came down a month later. We got married right after that and now Liv is joining us too. We are actually moving here from England and have just returned from completing the sale of our home up there and now have all of our belongings in storage waiting to be shipped down. We just really have a lot going on right now so we have wanted to lock down on our housing plans in Spain as quickly as possible. Is a quick turnaround on the sale of this place possible? Like in the next week?"

"If the financing is in place already then yes. It could be done."

"If we do decide to go forward it would be an all cash offer and we would want keys to the place within a week. We are leaving in another week for an 18 day honeymoon and while we are away I'd want the ability for our assistant to oversee our things being moved in to the home." Robert told the agent.

"If you can make a decision in the next 24 hours and have your money available in 48-72 hours I can guarantee making everything happen in the coming week before you leave on your honeymoon.

Later at dinner they were talking about the home.

"Rob, are you sure we can afford this?"

"I would not have considered it an option to waste our time looking at if we couldn't afford it. I had already talked to Clive about buying a home in Spain back before you came down initially. It was when we were talking about setting up a new business if it was best to set it up in Spain or the UK from a tax perspective. I wasn't thinking this big of home back then but I wasn't thinking we would be back together married and with Liv then either. However, I thinking this nice of home and one in this price range."

"I just feel guilty with everything you are buying and paying for. The wedding, these homes, the business, the trip, the clothes, watches and other stuff. Liv's trust fund. It's hard to get my head around it all. I know you are not trying to 'buy' me but I'm not use to this."

"I wasn't use to it either Aaron when I first started having money and then with the White's. It was an odd feeling not having to worry about money and yes I know I let it get the best of me and I turned into a real jerk but I learned my lesson from all of that. I know you'll never get that way Aaron. You're way to down to earth and humble. That's just one of the reasons why I love you so much."

"I just want you to promise that I am going to get to contribute to this family and you aren't always taking care of me and Liv."

"You know you will once we get things going. But I'm not even waiting till then." Aaron is frowning at Robert not sure what he means. "I mean you are paying for dinner tonight in case you didn't know it." Aaron just laughed at Robert and Liv with that comment. "I assume you have money. The three of us aren't going to have to go back in their kitchen and wash dishes for them are we? Liv will be rightly pissed if she has to actually work for her meal." 

Aaron and Liv each punch one of Robert's arms after that remark even though they were both smiling afterwards. "Ouch. That's abuse." Robert is rubbing the arm that Aaron punched but was still smiling while doing it. "Regarding the home though, I really liked it. I could see us living there and eventually starting a family there. Liv will have room to do her thing too. I think we need to do this."

The three of them took another minute to look at each other before they all smiled and nodded "It's a done deal then?" Robert asked his husband and Liv?

"Yeah" Liv responded

"Done deal" Aaron said as he leaned over to kiss his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of different things going on in that chapter. Sorry if it jumped around to much but not only did I need to wrap up their confrontation with their families I also needed to wrap up their entire trip to Emmerdale which meant some other events got thrown into the chapter as well. Now it's time fo forcus on their lives moving forward. This next chapter will be one more event designed to help them heal then moving forward we'll see what life has in store for them both good and bad.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was all about their holiday. Pretty much all fluff and zero angst. Aaron does have a harmless admirer and Belle meets a new friend but this was all about a fun family holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far. I've had fun writing this and I appreciate the feedback. This was just a fun chapter of fluff to write. Didn't want a lot of heavy angst. Just some good holiday fun as I tried to imagine how each of them would actually be on a holiday like this.

Aaron and Liv were waiting in baggage claim for Belle. Her flight from Leeds had been delayed about an hour so they found a Starbucks and killed time with their cappuccinos and some people watching. It was the second time Aaron had been to the airport in the past three days. Cat had flown down three days ago. He and Robert had picked her up. Now he is here again with Liv for Belle. She had decided to accept their holiday invitation without knowing anything about where it was going to be. In reality she was just really interested in learning more about this new life adventure Aaron and Liv were going to be on with Robert. The holiday was just an extra perk of the trip. 

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to get out of England." Aaron and Liv both gave Belle a hug when she finally reached the baggage carrousel. 

"I didn't either. It seemed to just be one delay after another. But I'm here now. So Barcelona. I wasn't expecting that. I was guessing London but then the taxi went to the airport instead of the train station and that really had me guessing. I hadn't even thought of Spain."

"Yeah Spain but we don't live in Barcelona. We're in a smaller town about thirty minutes or so south of here but still along the coast."

"Sounds great. Can't wait to see your new home."

"It's just temporary. We just completed the purchase of our actual home but we're not moved in there yet. We're still in the apartment that Robert leased when he first came to Spain after the whole prison fiasco."

"Ah, OK. So where is Robert?"

"At our new home actually. Our assistant flew down two days ago and is going to over see the setting up of our home while we are away. Robert's working with Cat on getting all the plans in place."

"Must be nice not having to mess with all of that." They continued talking about the new home as they loaded Belle's bags in the car and started the trip home.

"I'm not complaining. Liv and I got to sit down with Robert, Cat and the designer and give them our wish list and then walk away and let them do all the work. Pretty sweet as far as I'm concerned."

"You guys must of made a killing on your home and businesses to afford all of this."

"Well, Robert had the money. He got some huge payouts from the government and the White estate for the false imprisonment pulse he had other money. Everyone in the village all thought he was just some kind of gold digger living off the White's. That was totally unfair and completely wrong. As it turns out Robert really is a smart businessman. He saved Lawrence's butt from bankruptcy more than once by landing some major deals for the company that earned him some huge bonuses along with the salary he really did earn from hard work. Then he did a very good job of investing most of that money over the years which has grown into a very nice bank account. Everything is just working very well for us this time around."

"Wow, that's great Aaron. None of us knew any of that back home. Does Vic and Diane even know what all Robert actually had?"

"No and he kept it from them on purpose just like he did with everyone else. He didn't keep it from everyone because he was selfish. He did it because of the way we all treated him. You know how it was. When he returned everyone treated him badly. I know he was a dick himself a lot of the time back then but everyone treated him the way they did because of his past, not his present. That upset him so he just pretended he was the worthless person he was treated like and refused to let anyone know he was far from that."

"There is a lot more to Robert than I realized. I'm sort of impressed he didn't use his money to buy everyone's friendship. I'm glad you didn't let it get in the way of the two of you because I know what you think of people that like to flaunt their wealth and status."

"Rob and I had a few run-ins in the beginning until he learned money didn't impress me and that buying me stuff wasn't the way to my heart. But we got through it eventually. Now that there is more money than I even realized it is a new norm I'm having to adjust to. Robert worked hard over the years to make that money. I'm not going to deny him spending  
it however he wants. If he wants to buy nice things then I just have to let him. We're married now. He doesn't have to buy my love. He has it in spades. He's learned already that buying me things just to get something doesn't work but I like nice things too so if he buys me a gift just because he wants to I'm not going to say no as long as he lets me do the same with him."

"And they can both buy me as much as they want. I won't say no ever." Liv is grinning from ear to ear as they all laugh.

"I do hope though Belle that you refrain from telling everyone back home to much about what you see and what we do while your here. I can't force you to not say anything but I'm hoping you don't tell them everything. You know what our lot will be like if they find out Rob has had money all along that wasn't taken from the White's. I'll never hear the end of it and there will be some hands out too. I just don't want the grief."

"I can understand that. So I take it your mum nor Diane and Vic know any of this or even where we currently are?"

"Nope we've kept everything quiet. I think they assume we are living off the money Rob got from what happened with prison and what we made off the sale of the mill and the scrap yard. What they don't know is we actually didn't sell those things."

"What? I don't understand. But you said before."

"Yes officially Liv and I sold the Mill and I sold the scrap yard. We sold everything to a business called S&D Enterprises."

"OK, what am I missing then?"

"What you are missing is that Robert and I are the owners of S&D Enterprises. It is a new business investment company we have formed this past month. Our first acquisitions were the Mill and the scrap yard. That was followed up with the apartment building down here that our current apartment is located and then another scrap yard up in Birmingham. We have a couple more potential deals in the works already so things are already moving really fast. The business is officially located in Leeds but we'll have a branch office down here too that Rob and I will work out of."

"I don't know what to say. All of this has been happening these past few weeks and none of us had a clue. When you do decide to dive into the deep end you go all the way."

By know they are back to the apartment. Belle couldn't believe how beautiful this part of the world was. She was even more surprised at how beautiful it was when she stepped out on the balcony for the first time and saw the beach and the expanse of the sea across the street.

"This is unbelievable. I'd never want to leave here. How in the world did Rob land this place?"

"I haven't a clue." Aaron told her. "It was actually his solicitor that found it right before Rob was released from prison. Once everything came out and he finally knew he was getting out for good he and his solicitor started making plans. Rob had no desire to return to Emmerdale. He just wanted go somewhere he wouldn't be known and he could start to put his life back together. Rob said he originally wanted to go to like Australia or Japan or some place on the other side of the world and forget about Emmerdale forever but his solicitor talked him out of it. At least at the beginning. Told him he'd never have complete peace until he faced everyone in Emmerdale, especially me. Told him he needed to clear the air with everyone and make peace so everyone could move on together or separately. Luckily Robert listened. Anyhow, I guess Robert suggested Spain because his gran still lives down here and he mentioned once that he and I were suppose to take a trip to Barcelona that didn't happen. So Clive used Barcelona as a starting point and eventually found this place. Signed Robert up for a two month lease and the rest is history."

\----------

"Wow, look at that. New York City looks amazing. And, over there, is that the Statue of Liberty?"

Belle was probably the most excited of all of them but all four were trying to look out the windows to get a peek at what she was pointing out. Robert couldn't help but smile as he watched Aaron even acting like a giddy boy seeing something for the very first time, even if it was from the air.

They had just taken off from JFK airport in New York after a 9 hour flight over the Atlantic from Barcelona and then a 2 hour lay-over. They now had another 3 hours ahead of them as they flew down to Orlando. It was a long day already but Robert had made it as stress free as possible. They used a car service to take them to the airport in Barcelona. Then Robert had purchased them business class tickets which gave each of them all of the perks that came with the ticket. Aaron had never been a huge fan of flying but the large comfortable seat that reclined into a full bed, unlimited free high quality food and drink including all the alcohol he wanted, unlimited movies to watch on his own screen and a plush bag of personal amenities made the flight pretty sweet. He could actually get use to flying like this and not packed like sardines in economy. 

Robert had slept for most of the flight from Barcelona. If Aaron was honest he knew his husband was exhausted. He had been pushing himself hard the past week getting all of the plans for the new home in place for Cat to tackle while they were gone. The man needed this holiday more than anything. He had been going non stop for weeks but Aaron knew it would be his biggest challenge to get Robert to slow down, relax and enjoy this holiday. Robert had promised to only focus on his family during the trip but Aaron wasn't naive. He knew it would be a daily challenge to hold Rob to his word.

Liv had been excited since the moment she woke up that morning. She was 16 going on 10 with the excitement and energy she was displaying. It was her first time traveling out of Europe and she couldn't wait. Both Aaron and Robert were becoming exhausted just trying to keep up with her. Usually she was the one always dragging and running late. The one that had to be yelled at a dozen times to get up or hurry up but not today. She was up and dressed even before her alarm went off. She was the one telling everyone else to hurry up. It made Aaron miss the lazy never on time Liv more than ever and wished that Liv would return soon.

Belle was equally excited but at least she hadn't reverted back into a little girl with non stop enthusiasm. She was still shocked she was even on this trip. When she had first been invited and the trip destination had been kept a secret she had guessed Lanzarote, Ibiza or maybe Greece. Never America and the Cayman Islands. Of course she also never thought Aaron and Robert were living in Spain. Her guess of London had been so wrong. So Belle was still wrapping her head around Aaron and Robert's new life as much as she was this trip. She had learned so much in the couple days she was in Spain with them before now. Neither Aaron or Liv had come right out and said it but you would have to be blind and dumb to not realize those three were now living a life of wealth and luxury and it was all down to Robert. She finds herself thinking more and more on how wrong everyone back in Emmerdale had been about Robert and how shocked they will all be when they find that out. But for now she is putting all of that in the back of her mind. She wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She was going to enjoy this holiday. After the year from hell she had endured she was going to take advantage of Robert's generosity, have fun and forget about Lachlan White. Belle knew the other three also needed to forget their recent past too. This trip needs to be a fresh start for all of them and she was going to do what she could to help that happen for Aaron, Robert and Liv.

Five hours later they had landed in Orlando, rented a car and made their way to their villa on the Boardwalk at Disney World. The villa was amazing. It was a two story luxury unit that set above the various businesses on the ground level of the structure. The unit looked out onto the small lake that the boardwalk was built around. On the other side of the lake was the beautiful Swan Hotel and next to it the Dolphin Hotel. Liv and Belle each had their own bedroom and bath on the main floor of the villa. There was also a living room and full size kitchen as part of that level. There was a balcony off the living room that looked out over the lake. On the second floor was the master suite where Robert and Aaron were. It also had its own balcony along with several other perks they would enjoy. After getting settled they were all exhausted but hungry. While they each could of easily gone to bed and slept they knew they needed to eat.

Robert had known none of them would have wanted to go to a fancy restaurant after the past 15 hours of travel. Instead he took them to the ESPN Club which was just down the boardwalk from their villa. Both Aaron and Robert were like big kids there with the abundance of televisions broadcasting what seemed to be every sporting event currently taking place around the world. Live sports on the TV, burgers and beer and the two men were in seventh heaven. Both Belle and Liv though were more than happy to let the men have their fun too. After eating they told the guys they were going to go outside and walk around the boardwalk for a bit before returning to the villa and let them have their guy fun at the sports bar.

Back at the villa the girls discovered that Robert had prearranged for food, snacks and drinks to be stocked in their kitchen. He hadn't held back on anything. Soda, tea, coffee, milk, sparkling water, chips, fruit, breakfast cereal, it was all stocked in the fridge and cupboards just like at home. For Belle it was just another side of the Robert that she and the rest of the family back home rarely saw. By the time the guys made it back from the sports bar Liv and Belle were curled up on the coach both fast asleep as a movie they had obviously started watching on the TV was still playing. Robert and Aaron got them up and off to bed. They hadn't planned anything for the following morning because Robert knew they would all still be suffering from the jet lag and time change effects.

The extent of the following morning once everyone was up was to map out their next 11 days in Orlando. They each had a five day Disney pass that would allow them to come and go from all of the on site Disney parks. They each also had a two day pass for Universal Studios and a one day pass for Sea World. They marked down on the calendar the day they were booked into the VIP tour at the Kennedy Space Center and the day they would be at Daytona for Aaron and Robert's day of race car driving. Liv couldn't wait to see Aaron and Robert turn into the car geeks they were. Liv especially wanted to see the joy on Aaron's face when he got to drive a race car around the track at racing speeds. She knew that was going to be the highlight of the trip for her brother. Liv reminded Robert he promised them a shopping trip too. Robert didn't disappoint as he was well prepared for her. 

Once they were all dressed and ready Robert first took them to Planet Hollywood for lunch. He figured Liv and Belle would enjoy the place but as it turned out Aaron was just as much a geek checking out all of the movie memorabilia. Once they were through eating the girls wanted to check out the stores that were part of the Disney Springs complex they were at but Robert told them they could come here anytime since it was just down the road from their villa. Instead he took them up the interstate to two different shopping centers that were next to each other and across the road from Universal. The first one was the Orlando International Outlet Center. It seemed to have an endless amount of shops where some of the more famous brands offered their items at discounted prices. All four of them took advantage of the huge center. Even Aaron got into the shopping. He fell in love with the Nike, Under Armor and Levi stores. Both men found stores where they could load up on shorts and other casual wear. Liv and Belle found their own favorite stores while Robert took them to the Oakley store and had each of them pick out a new pair of sunglasses. From there they went across the street to the Millenia Mall where some of the best of the best stores were located. From Abercrombie & Fitch to Macy's, Bloomingdales, Tommy Bahama, Apple and Billabong the four of them explored and found things they liked and purchased. Aaron and Robert couldn't resist checking out the Armani store to see if the store had the same suits they had purchased for their wedding at the Barcelona store. It didn't but they still walked out each with a bag in hand.

Once back at the villa that evening they were shocked at how much they had bought. They would each need another bag to lug it all home with them and they had even shopped yet for souvenirs shirts and other things they each knew they would want from the various places they visited. Belle felt guilty for how much she spent but Aaron and Robert had both encouraged her. They footed the bill for most of it. They knew she didn't have the money but they weren't going to have her be left out while the rest of them bought things. She was family and they were going to take care of her. Hopefully she wouldn't get to much guff from family back in Emmerdale when she returned loaded down with a practically new wardrobe.

Over the next five days the four of them were going non stop as they explored Disney's Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Hollywood Studios, and Animal Kingdom park. The four of them had literally turned into kids for the entire time. It was even more special that it was Christmas week while they were there. Robert had known they would be at Disney World for Christmas but he hadn't done enough research and had been totally surprised by the special holiday events they have around the parks to celebrate Christmas. In the end with the help of the concierge who had a massive crush on Aaron along with a very big tip and a promise of both them having drinks one night with him and his friends Robert was able to snag some last minute surprise tickets for everyone. The first were to Mickey's Christmas Eve Holiday party at the Magic Kingdom. The second was even more special. They were four of the 150 VIP guests for a very British Christmas dinner at the United Kingdom Pavilion at Epcot's World Showcase. The way Disney went over the top at all of the parks for Christmas was spectacular. They loved being at the parks after dark to see all of the light displays, especially Cinderella's castle awash in fairy lights from top to bottom. Then to be able to celebrate Christmas dinner with fellow Brits at the UK pavilion was just the touch of home they all loved. There was an amazing spread of all of the traditional foods served in every British home at Christmas through the pavilion. Turkey, roasted potatoes, pigs in a blanket, sprouts, cranberry sauce, Yorkshire pudding, mince pies, trifle and more. There were even crackers to pull and everyone was expected to where their paper crown. 

The special Christmas dinner was even more special because Christmas day was also Belle's birthday and she turned 20 this year. She had received a ton of text messages from family back home wishing her happy birthday and hoping Aaron and Liv were taking good care of her. In fact the two of them had done nothing special and acted like they had forgotten it was her birthday until they were all at the UK pavilion. Robert had let them know it was her 20th birthday and paid them for a particular surprise. So, while all of the guests were mostly done with their meal the employees of the pavilion announced both inside and out that day was the birthday of a special guest who actually lived in Yorkshire. Then they brought out a huge elegantly designed birthday cake and had Belle join them on the stage as the entire pavilion sang happy birthday to her. After tons of pictures were taken the cake was cut and served to everyone. Belle literally felt like a princess at that moment. 

"This is great Rob. Thank you for getting tickets to this and for Belle's birthday surprise. I actually feel like I'm back in Emmerdale enjoying Christmas dinner ." Aaron was saying.

"The only thing missing is all our family craziness." Belle said. "Thanks guys for the cake and nice surprise. You have done way to much already. This wasn't necessary."

"We weren't going to have your 20th birthday pass by without some kind of recognition. The only thing we're missing from it is your mum's snowballs." Robert tells her with a smile.

Aaron was loving his British Christmas meal. He had a plate of something in his hand non stop the entire time they were there. Luckily their villa was just a five minute boat ride from the pavilion so he could literally roll home when he couldn't eat another bite. The amount of pigs in a blanket, Christmas and Yorkshire pudding, mince pies that they consumed was impressive only to be outdone by the amount of beer drank. There was a vast variety of British brewed beers available and he and Robert didn't hesitate to partake.

"Don't thank me yet for all of this Aaron. I made a deal with the devil to get these tickets and we still have to pay up."

"What did you do Rob?" Aaron is now looking at his husband with a stern expression.

"You know that one concierge at the villa that is always smiling at you and checking us out?"

"Yeaaaahhhh" Aaron says slowly and with some trepidation.

"A big tip just wasn't going to cut it for him to go the extra mile to get these tickets and last nights too. So, I sort of promised we would go out for drinks with him and some of his friends later in the week."

"You what? Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because I wanted these tickets and it was obvious it was going to take more than just money to get them. Come on it won't be that bad. You can deal with a little flirting for the guy. It might be fun to do something that isn't tourist related for one evening. It will let Belle and Liv have a night to themselves too."

"Yes, but can you handle a night of flirting from the guy? I know how you get. Someone will end up with a black eye before the night is over and it probably won't be that guy." Aaron is giving Robert a little shove now to let him know he's the one that gets jealous whenever another cute guy gives Aaron to much attention. "But I don't know what will be worse. Dealing with some twat hitting on me all night or worrying what Liv and Belle will get up to left on their own for the night."

"Good point but I agreed and he did go overboard and get us these tickets."

"OK, but he better not be expecting me to suck his dick. Well unless he is super hot and so are his friends." Aaron decided if Robert was going to make dates for them he might as well make him sweat a little.

Robert knew the game Aaron was playing and he wasn't going to have any of it. "I'll just have to make sure I've fucked you so much the night before the last thing you'll want is more dick."

Aaron just smiled at his husband before replying, "There's no such thing at getting fucked to much. But, bring it on hubby." With a wink and a kiss they made there way back to the villa where they found the girls hanging out on the boardwalk talking to some other teenage girls and boys.

"Oh god, do we need to put on our dad hats now?" Aaron is giving Liv a face as they walk by towards the villa.

"No, I trust them. There good girls and I have first hand experience that Liv knows how to let a guy know he's not welcomed. Aaron let out a laugh with that as he fondly remembered Liv kneeing Robert in the balls the first time they saw her back in York.

Looking back at their days at Disney it was no surprise that Robert's favorite attraction was the Star Wars experience at the Hollywood Studios park. All of them already knew that would be the case before they even left Spain. It was no secret how big of Star Wars geek Robert was. When Liv saw the Star Wars Experience offered kids to get one on one light saber training and then a chance to challenge Darth Vader in a duel she figured Robert would be the first 32 year old "kid" to sign up for it. Unfortunately she didn't get her wish and be able to tease Robert relentlessly forever.

They knew that Belle had a love for animals of all kinds so it didn't surprise anyone that Disney's Animal Kingdom park was her favorite. The African savannah where they got to see the huge collection of animals from Africa roaming freely together like they would back in Kenya was her favorite. She also loved getting up close to the various monkeys and orangutans found in the jungles of Southeast Asia. Her love of all animals was very apparent as she explored the park. She was really excited to hear some of the animal handlers talk about what training it takes to work with the animals. 

One animal handler in particular caught Belle's attention as she caught his attention too. The young man, Danny Morton, was in his first year working for Disney as a vet and animal handler. He was just two years removed from graduating from Vet school at Kansas State University. He had chosen to focus on exotic animals in his studies and had landed a job as one of the onsite vets that over see the animals at Disney's Animal Kingdom park. Belle had literally bumped into the six foot dark haired man spilling her soda across the front of his shirt. Fortunately only Liv had witnessed the whole thing as Aaron and Robert had just taken off to explore another area of the park. 

Liv eventually felt like a third wheel and left to track down her brothers leaving Belle behind where she spent the next two hours visiting with her new acquaintance until the young animal doctor had to return to work. Before he left though Danny was able to get Belle's number as well as her promise to come back to the park another day to meet him again. He also asked if he could take her to dinner one night. Meeting someone new so soon after Lachlan was not something Belle was expecting but she also had to be realistic. Danny lived in America and she lived in England. 

Being an budding artist in training no one was surprised that Liv was the most fascinated with all of the Disney creativity. None of the rides or exhibits excited her as much as the shows that explains how Disney created their animation in both their theme parks and in their movies. Robert could see the wheels turning in Liv's head that the kind of things Disney does is something that would interest her as a future career. He made a point to remind himself later to do some research on any internships or training Disney may offer and if not them then similar companies like them.

Aaron was the surprise of the four of them. They all knew under that grumpy exterior there was a soft and soppy side to the man. No one though expected it to come to the surface like it did in the Magic Kingdom. Aaron was the one who turned into a little kid more than anyone and they all loved seeing it. But they weren't prepared for how over board he would go. He couldn't get enough of having all of their pictures taken with the various Disney characters roaming the park. Aaron wasn't aware of how many years of teasing Liv and Robert were going to get to give him from all of the pictures Aaron had taken of himself with Goofy, Mickey, Snow White Buzz Lightyear and others. But they weren't expecting Aaron to turn into the souvenir addict that he became. They could deal with the Mickey Mouse Ears he bought them all and made them wear around the park, to Liv and Robert's dismay. They could even handle the tee shirts of Disney characters he bought for all of them. Belle just smiled when he bought her every Peter Pan and Tinkerbelle trinket he saw only because she knew Lisa and Lydia would love them and gladly take them off her hands. But Robert and Liv finally had to put their foot down with the Mickey and Minnie salt and pepper shakers, the set of the Seven Dwarfs shot glasses and the Donald Duck koozies. 

"Those items are not going to be seen in our new home Aaron so put them back on the shelf. Are Liv and I going to have to have an intervention with you?"

Aaron was hurt thinking the others thought he was out of control in souvenir buying. But his family didn't budge. No Disney trinkets on display in their home. Aaron just huffed and scowled at Robert before beginning to offer various sexual favors in return for allowing him to buy some of this stuff.

"Oh my god Aaron. Are you now negotiating blow jobs to buy tacky tat? It's worse than I thought."

"Shut up. You're an asshole."

"Maybe but I'm an asshole that refuses to allow those things in our home."

Aaron's got himself in an defiant posture while looking at Robert. "Fine but we're going to the Main Street parade and I don't want any complaining. Now lets go so we can get a good viewing spot." Robert rolls his eyes hollers at Liv and Belle that it's time to go then he grabs Aaron's hand and kisses his cheek as they head out of the shop to find the perfect parade viewing spot for his little Winnie the Pooh bear. He just hopes Aaron doesn't discover the Star Wars socks, pull over hoodie, whiskey decanter and light sabers he already has buried in his suitcase until they get home.

The next two days were spent at Universal Studios which brought the kid out in each of them even more. Robert and Liv turned out to be much bigger roller coaster fans than Aaron and Belle. But they all rode all of them. It was just that Rob and Liv would make sure they were in the front seats which gave them the best experience.

Robert's geekiness didn't subside at Universal Studios either. Not with two Harry Potter rides there. But he also found out that Aaron and Liv were also secret Harry Potter fans too as he found them just as excited as him as they jumped on the Hogwarts Express and road it first to the Forbidden Journey ride then using it again to get to the Escape from Gringott's ride on Diagon Alley. After Harry Potter they each had different second favorite rides. For Liv it was the Return of the Mummy dark ride. Robert's second favorite was a tie between Incredible Hulk coaster and the Dr. Doom Fear Fall ride. Aaron was obviously into the new Fast and Furious ride while Belle was partial to Men-in-Black. 

After two days at Universal they spent a day at Sea World which as another of Belle's favorite because of the animals. The rest of them were not as excited about Sea World until Robert and Liv discovered there were roller coasters there too. In fact the largest and tallest one in Orlando was at Sea World so suddenly dolphins and fish didn't seem so bad. Even though they were all having fun they chose to call it an early day. It was a nice warm sunny day. The best yet which had Belle and Liv claiming they wanted to do some swimming but in reality Belle was going to meet Danny again and she wanted Liv to go with her just to be safe. It gave Aaron and Robert a chance to take a nap too because it also happened to be the night they promised Lance, the concierge, they would go out for drinks with him in return for the Christmas tickets he has secured.

"Are we really doing this?" Aaron asked.

"I did promise and I'd just as soon not be a jerk and stand the guy up."

"We're gone in a couple of days and we'll never see this guy again so why does it matter?"

"Because I'm not that guy anymore Aaron and you know that."

"So what happens if he thinks he's going to get something more than a few drinks out of me?" Aaron asked knowing he is the one this guy is interested in.

"Just because we are going to go out to a bar or two with this guy and his friends doesn't automatically mean he's expecting you to have sex with him."

"How do you know that. He wouldn't be the first guy out there with ulterior motives would he?" With a raised eyebrow Aaron is giving Robert a serious look while his husband just rolls his eyes and shakes his head but then begins to have a slight smile.

"And would it be so bad if that is what he wanted?"

Aaron is now shocked. "Are you telling me I should have sex with him? I can't believe you are even suggesting that."

"Well no I'm not. Not unless I'm there having sex with you too."

"You what?"

"Haven't you ever thought about it? The two of us with someone else."

"What you talking about?"

"A threesome or foursome? Haven't you ever thought what it would be like."

Aaron was surprised he didn't remember. "I told you during our talks back in Spain that I had done that before. I turned to sex to self harm instead of cutting and I told you sometimes it was with more than one guy."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that but I guess I didn't realize you meant more than one guy at the same time."

"Well it did. I also hooked with separate guys on the same night too. My head was not in a good place last spring and summer."

"So when was the last time?"

Aaron didn't want to answer that but he knew this conversation would never end if he didn't. "Don't get mad. It was just this last fall before I came to Spain to see you."

Robert sat there quiet and didn't say a word. He didn't know if he was mad, shocked, disappointed or jealous. It was a weird feeling and Aaron could see all of it in his eyes.

"Come on Rob. Say something. It happened right after it came out that you were innocent. I was upset and my mum was pecking my head big time. I went to Bar West and these two guys were hitting on me and I just wanted a couple of hours to forget everything so I went home with them."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that because of me."

"What are you talking about. I went through it because of me and the others in the village. We were the ones that lied and got you sent away and then when I learned it really was a lie I had to deal with the consequences of what I had done. That day I saw a report on the news about you getting released and it went through the whole story of what happened. Then at the very end the reporter was interviewing Clive, who I didn't know at the time obviously. They asked him if you were going to return to Emmerdale. He said he didn't know but he hoped you didn't because everyone back in that village were lying cheating scum especially his own family and those that claimed to love him, or something to that effect. It just hit me hard at how true it all was and I couldn't deal. I went home and just sat there for a while until my mum showed up and went to town on me. Well actually I didn't let her as I went to town on her before she could start. Then Paddy showed up and tried to defend her. The two of them gave all of their usual quotes of just looking out for me. You've heard them all. I blew up and left. Got in my car and drove into Hotten. Ended up at Bar West. These two guys started talking to me. I was in a destructive mode at the time so I just turned to them as asked them if they wanted to take me home and fuck the shit out of me. So they did. I spent the next 3-4 hours letting those two do whatever they wanted with me."

Robert is still looking at Aaron and he can see some sadness now in his eyes. Sadness he really didn't intend to put there.

"I'm sorry again for bring up the topic. I certainly didn't intend for you to have to rehash some of that stuff you probably didn't want to. I was just teasing and ribbing you a little bit about not wanting to have drinks tonight."

"I know but then it somehow swerved into talk about threesomes. Robert, I'm not ashamed of my sexual past. Some of it was quite fun. Even with multiple people it could be quite fun so don't worry about it. I'm just not real excited about going out and meeting this kid who might be thinking he's going to get laid by me tonight. It reminds me of those porn star guys we met that night in Sitges. That was uncomfortable as hell because those guys were so damn pushy and aggressive."

"I really doubt it will be like that. Those guys in Sitges were full of themselves but I guess it didn't surprise me consider what they did for work and probably always having people wanting them. I don't get that kind of vibe from this guy. He is the one looking at you with starry eyes so I don't expect him to be aggressive like those guys were. Flirty, maybe. Bold, also maybe. We'll see and we can always just come home if we are uncomfortable. I'll never make you do something you don't want to. As for the threesome talk I guess I'm just curious because as it turns out I'm the prudish one between the two of us. I'm the one that hasn't stepped away from plain vanilla when it comes to sexual experiences." Robert leaned in and kissed Aaron on the lips before pulling him into a hug. "I love you Aaron and don't you forget it." Aaron just soaked in the warmth of his husband while smelling that familiar smell of his.

"I know and I didn't mean to get upset either. And who knows maybe one day you'll have the opportunity to experience some of these experiences with me."

"What do you mean? You saying you would actually do that with me and someone else?"

"You never know. Who knows what might happen in the future." Aaron smiles and then winks while Robert just shakes his head and smiles back. While Aaron took a nap Robert went down to the lobby to see what the plans were for the night with Lance. He then decided to take a walk on the boardwalk for a bit then hit the ice cream shop for a cone. Afterwards he went to check on Liv and Belle. When he couldn't find them at the pool he called them. That is when he learned about Belle's new friend Danny. 

"Are you and Belle OK Liv??"

"Yeah, just fine? I'm a little board being the third wheel but I promised Belle I'd tag along so she would feel safe." 

"You guys are going to be OK though? Aaron and I are going out for drinks with the guy from the hotel. Will you be comfortable? "

"Yeah, we'll be fine. We'll probably head over to Disney Springs. Danny wants to take us to dinner then we'll hang out there. Go have fun."

"OK, but call me if anything goes wrong. We'll get there as soon as we can."

Later that evening after Robert treated Aaron to a surprise dinner at one of the best steakhouses in Orlando they were in their Uber ride on the way to the club Lance and his friends were going to meet them at. As it turned out there were five guys that joined Aaron and Robert. Lance and his friends Mike, Dave, Brad and Pedro were already at the club when Aaron and Robert arrived. 

"How was dinner?" Lance asked

"It was great. Thanks for getting us in last minute." Robert tells him as Aaron listens in not realizing Lance used his connections to make them their reservations.

"Well, that's my job isn't. Help our guests arrange whatever activities they are looking to do. I'm still fairly new at it but I have a few friends around town so I can pull a thing or two out the hat now and then. Was Joe your waiter?"

"Yes, yes he was. You arranged that too?"

"Now that's just spooky." Aaron jumped in and joined the conversation.

"Not really. The maitre de' that you checked in with. She's my cousin and Joe was a classmate of mine at college so I knew who he was too. Plus he was just recognized as one of the top 10 waiters in Orlando so I knew you'd get good service and based on how you have thanked me on other things I also assumed you'd tip him well so it's a win-win-win all the way around."

Robert and Aaron looked at each other after listening to Lance. "I'm sensing this whole other world of people with jobs like yours that are interconnected with each other behind the curtain who work together to keep all the tourist happy." Robert is telling Lance.

"And you wouldn't be wrong. It's how you get ahead in the hospitality business. You make an effort of getting to know people all around the city in different places that your guests are interested in so when someone says for example they would love to surprise their family with Christmas buffet tickets at the UK pavilion, it only takes a couple of calls."

Both Aaron and Robert are frowning until Brad, one of the other guys in their group spoke up. "Did you have a good time on Christmas at the pavilion? I know they go all out with their food and trying to make it feel as close to jolly old England on Christmas as you can in 80 degree Orlando." Brad couldn't help but smile.

"So you work at the Epcot UK pavilion?" Aaron asked.

"No I work in the World Showcase office. We oversee all of the pavilions. So if you would have wanted Christmas tickets at any of the other pavilions I could help out there too. Like Lance said, in this business and in this town to get ahead it's all about who know and can make connections with. Rub each others back to make the tourist happy and it helps all of us in the end."

"So are you the one we need to thank along with Lance for making my cousin's birthday cake surprise happen at the pavilion?" Aaron inquired.

"So that all turned out well? I hadn't heard. Good. Yes, our bakers loved the opportunity to make the surprise birthday cake. That isn't something they get to do very often so they went all out."

"It was outstanding. Floored all of us. The bakers really out did themselves."

"That's great. Everyone was excited we had a native Brit visiting on Christmas that also was having her birthday the same day. The odds of that happening are quite low so when Lance told me we didn't want to miss the opportunity."

Aaron and Robert just nodded as they listened to them explain how it all works. These locals they were out with actually turned out to be really nice guys. Even Aaron had to admit it. Besides Lance being the concierge at their villa complex and Brad working at Epcot there was Mike who worked in guest services for the Orlando Magic of the National Basketball Association. David teaches chemistry at a local high school and Pedro is concierge at Disney's Contemporary Hotel. All of them were in their twenties and all of them were gay and good looking.

"So I see you two are married. Lance hadn't told us that." Brad had noticed their wedding rings. "And I love your rings. Those look to be one of a kind."

"Yes, we've been legally married for just over a month now. In fact this trip is sort of our honeymoon trip. However, we've been together for the most part for four years and we did have a commitment ceremony two years ago. And yes, these were rings we had made for us by a jewelry designer in Barcelona. We saw a similar design the jeweler had and we used that as our template. The guy turned them around in like 5 days."

"I've seen a couple of girls hanging out with you around the hotel too." Lance commits.

Aaron answers this question. "Yes, the younger one is my sister and the other is my cousin. My sister lives with us. We're her guardians. We call this our honeymoon but really it's just a family holiday. We wanted to bring her with us and we told her she could invite someone to join her so she wasn't always a third wheel and also so we could have free time like tonight."

"Ah, OK. Makes sense now."

"You sound English?" David asked.

Robert answered again. "Yeah, we're both from England. Yorkshire actually which is in the north of the country. We now live in Spain though. Just outside of Barcelona. Just moved there actually. We've been living in a rental property since October but just recently bought our home. It's in the process of getting ready for us so we can move in when we return."

"Hmm, so what can of work do you do if you're buying your own home already?" Mike asked.

"We have our own investment management company. We purchase companies and make them better and then sell them or roll them into our business portfolio. We also have a real estate development and management business."

The evening was proving to be quite enjoyable for everyone. Even Aaron had relaxed and was freely visiting with their new friends. Lance wasn't being as obvious with his infatuation with Aaron as they had feared.

"So how did you guys meet or get together?" Brad asked.

Both Robert and Aaron had hoped this wouldn't be asked but Robert figured they wouldn't see these guys after today so what the hell. "I met Aaron when he stole my car."

Both Lance and David practically spit out their drink when Robert said that. "What?" Brad responded.

"Yes, Aaron and a mate of his nicked my car and were planning to strip it and sell it for parts to make some cash. However, they failed to realize it had a manufacturer tracking device on it so I found them right away. Threatened to call the police if I didn't get it back. Made them sweat and jump through some hoops for awhile. Anyway, that is when I first met and noticed Aaron but I thought he was straight until I learned a week or so later that he wasn't and that he was out and proud. I was still in the closest myself and while I was attracted to Aaron I struggled with being open with my feelings so we started out as a secret."

"Umm Wow. That is some story. So you didn't know each other before that then?"

"Not really. We are from the same very small village but we really weren't both there at the same time. I'm older than Aaron and I left the village when I was 19. Aaron's parents split when he was little and he ended up living with his dad elsewhere. It was his mum that was from our village. He moved back to live with his mum as a teen but that was after I had already left the village. So I knew his family but I didn't know him. In fact back then Aaron's mum and my step mum owned a pub together. We finally met when I returned to the village almost ten years later." Robert told them.

"Actually we did meet before then. Don't forget Rob, we met briefly at your brother's wedding. You were like 18 and I was 12 and visiting my mum that weekend. She was the bartender at the reception and I was stuck there with her."

"Ah, that's right. I forgot. You were the kid glued to his Gameboy." Robert laughed.

"And you had that disgusting mullet for a haircut. Looked like a dead animal on your head." Aaron laughed back at Robert causing everyone else to laugh too.

"Those are cool stories. You don't hear stories like that in a place like Orlando where so many of us are from someplace else. I'm sort of envious of your story." Mike said.

Aaron and Robert just looked at each other both reading the others mind. If these guys only knew they got the very PG version of the Aaron and Robert story that conveniently left out Chrissie, Lawrence, Rebecca, car crashes, prison, Lachlan, Katie, murder, attempted murder and Gordon. If they only knew.

As midnight hit Robert and Aaron told the guys they needed to get going. "We have a busy day again tomorrow so neither of us want to be to late to bed tonight." Robert said.

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Lance asked.

"The day I've been waiting for." Aaron said and then continued. "We are going to Daytona and we are booked to get to drive race cars on the speedway."

"The NASCAR Experience? That's awesome. You'll have a great time. I've known some others that have done that and they all said it was a once in a lifetime experience."

"That's what I'm counting on."

"Me too." Robert followed.

"How much longer are you here then?" Brad asked.

"One more day after tomorrow. We've already been here a week. Going to Daytona tomorrow and then the space center the following day. Then we fly to the Cayman Islands for a week before heading home."

"I'm jealous. You've had one hell of a trip."

"Yes we have. It's been great. Rob put this all together as a surprise and it's been the best ever." Aaron leaned over and kissed Robert as the other guys just smiled.

They all said their good-byes when their various Uber's arrived. It had turned out to be a fun night. Both Robert and Aaron were glad they had taken a night off from the itinerary to meet the local guys. When they got back to the villa it was quiet but they could see that the girls were already in back and in their rooms.

Aaron was actually the first up in the morning hustling everyone else to get it in gear. So he was the one that got the early morning surprise is seeing a guy trying to sneak outof Belle's bedroom and leave the villa.

"Who the hell are you?" Aaron was both surprised and instantly worried seeing this guy in their villa and leaving Belle's room.  
"Oh, I'm.... I'm..."

"Aaron, this is Danny. Danny, this is my cousin Aaron. Aaron it's all OK. I asked him to stay last night." Belle had quickly made her way out into the living room when she heard Aaron. She what her cousin could be like. Very protective and Danny did not need that from him this morning as he had done nothing wrong.

The noise in the living room had woke up Robert and got him to come check what was going on. "What's with all of the noise?"

"This is the bloke I found sneaking out of Belle's room when I came down to make tea and coffee for us."

"He wasn't sneaking out. He does have a job to go to." Belle tells them. With that she kisses the young man one more time and tells him to call her that night and she'd tell him all about their day at Daytona.

Aaron and Robert watch Danny leave then turn to Belle. "I'm not going to tell you what to do Belle but you could of warned us."

"Sorry. It just got real late when we left club and we've been drinking. I didn't want him to drive and I just also really wanted him to stay so I asked him to and he did. And I know what you are going to tell me. He lives in America and I live in England. I know that but he is really nice and I like him."

Neither man had a response for her. She doesn't need them going all dad on her. She gets enough of that back home with Cain and Sam, let alone her actual dad. They wanted to know that she new what she was doing and not being forced or pressured into anything. Once they knew that it was forgotten. Besides, it was race track day and nothing was going to get in Aaron's way today.

The other three could only laugh as Aaron was soon acting like the little kid who couldn't wait to open their Christmas present. He was cracking the whip on the others to get ready as he wasn't going to be late. After eating breakfast it was roughly two hours later when they made their way to Daytona. Once they made it to the speedway they checked in for their reservations. 

Robert had signed Aaron up for the World Champion NASCAR Driving Experience. It consisted of meetings with the crew chief and crew and training. Then 6 eight minute periods of driving on the track on your own with the opportunity to pass other cars and drive as fast as you are comfortable doing. You have constant radio communication and spotters to keep you safe. There are pit stops between each eight minute segment. It is a one of a kind experience that cost $2500 US dollars for the experience. Robert signed up for the same experience while he surprised the girls with ride along experiences. He wasn't sure how much into race cars Belle and Liv were but he signed them up to be able to ride along with a real NASCAR driver and experience what it is like at top speed on the track.

Robert had also hired a professional photographer to film all of their experiences because he knew they would want to remember this and watch it over and over plus show friends and family. 

It was a long day at the track and Robert wasn't sure if Aaron had stopped smiling since they had arrived. He was truly in his sweet spot. None of them could remember seeing him this happy ever. Maybe not even on his wedding day. When Aaron finally completed his last laps around the track and had emerged from his car he wanted to literally leap into Robert's arms. He was buzzing with a high he had never felt before. He wanted to rip Robert's clothes off of him and fuck him right there on the track as high as he was. Robert had an equally good experience but he wasn't on a high like Aaron was afterwards. 

Once back in Orlando the girls took off again to Disney Springs which gave Aaron and Robert the private time they craved. It had been all Aaron could do to keep his hands off Robert as he drove back to Orlando so it took no time for him to have Robert naked splayed out on the bed after the girls left. He could think of a million ways he wanted to thank Robert for their day at Daytona and every single one of them involved turning Robert's body into putty that he could do anything with. They spent the next three hours having the most electric sex they had had in a long time. Having fucked each other twice each they had finally exhausted their energy and adrenaline for the day. But their stomachs were growling so after taking showers they went to the local brew pub right there on the boardwalk for burgers and beer. 

"I think I'll remember this day for the rest of my life Rob. Today was amazing. I can't believe I got to drive a race car at Daytona and then follow that up with some amazing sex with the most beautiful husband anyone can have. Thank you."

Robert wasn't sure how to respond to that except to squirm in his seat a bit as Aaron had been a tad rougher than normal and he was finding it a little difficult to sit at the moment. But it was a good pain he would gladly endure over and over again.

"I had a good time too. You know it was Cat that suggested today. I knew nothing about being able to do this. Didn't even realize how close we were to Daytona. I think it was the travel agent she used that gave her the suggestion. So I guess we owe her a big thank you."

"I saw how much all of that cost today too. I can't believe we spent that kind of money for just a few hours but I'm so glad we did."

"I agree it was money well spent to see those smiles on you. I don't think I've ever seen you smile as big as you did today."

"Yeah I did. When I married you. No race car experience can top that." Aaron winks at Robert just as the waiter arrives with their second beers.

The following morning it was off for one more trip. This time to the Kennedy Space Center. In all fairness this trip was for Robert. He was by far the most excited of the four of them to tour where rockets are launch into space. But there wasn't a single complaint from the others during their time at the space center. However if truth be told they all had a good time. Even Aaron found himself fascinated at the size of the rockets and he especially was fascinated when he got to sit in the pilot seat of the space shuttle.

They all enjoyed their walk along the beach in Cocoa Beach and their visit to the famous original Ron Jon Surf Shop. Of course they didn't return empty handed. It had been a good day and now they had the challenge of squeezing all of their purchases into their suitcases. Without any luck they decided to pack up several of their purchases and ship them back to Spain. They alerted Cat what was coming. It saved lugging their purchases around with them for the rest of their trip. Because of their decision they all ended up back at Disney Springs where they made some more purchases and included them in their shipment before having dinner at Wolfgang Pucks. They even let Belle invite Danny to join them. Aaron and Robert actually enjoyed getting to know him. He was a 26 year old veterinarian that worked on the big animals of the African safari at Disney's Animal Kingdom. He was very polite and appeared to like Belle as much as she liked him. By the time the evening was over they were sad Danny didn't live in Yorkshire. He and Belle looked good together. 

The following day was a travel day to the Cayman Islands. None of them really knew what to expect but they all were looking forward to a few days of relaxing on the beach as well as some various ocean activities.

It was late afternoon when they finally got to the hotel which sat literally right on the beach. It was called the Seven Mile beach and it was obvious why. Seven miles long and lines with nothing but high end hotels, restaurants, shopping. There villa here at the Caribbean Club Hotel was even larger and more luxurious than their Disney villa. They also had an amazing view looking west on to the Caribbean Sea. Within an hour of arriving they were witnessing their first amazing sun down from the balcony of their villa.

"Just wow Robert." Liv doesn't impress much but this place impressed her as it did Belle and Aaron to.

"You did good husband." 

"Yeah, I think I did. This is pretty spectacular."

"So what are we doing this week while we are here?" Liv asked.

"What do you want to do, besides shopping that is. I assume that is a given with you wherever we are." Robert answered her.

"Like you don't plan to do some yourself while we are here. But seriously what are the plans?"

"I didn't make any specific plans but I do have a list of potential options."

"Let's hear them then." Aaron tells his husband.

"OK, well, parasailing, jet skis, paddle boards, snorkeling, deep sea fishing, catamarans. There is a sea turtle sanctuary and places to see and handle star fish and sting rays. The list is endless. Even a brewery and a distillery that offer tours and tasting rooms. Personally the things that really interest me are parasailing, deep sea fishing, checking out what is around town and then just hanging out at the beach and pool. Going to some nice restaurants. And don't forget, tomorrow is New Year's Eve. I've checked with the hotel as we were checking in and they recommended the beach party at the Westin Hotel. It goes from 7pm to 1am with unlimited food and drink, a DJ and fireworks. I can book it if you want or we can just walk around and then hang out here. From what I was told there will be fireworks all up and down the beach."

"I wouldn't mine going to a New Year's party as long as it isn't some fancy formal thing." Aaron said. "I also like your idea of fishing and I'd love to try parasailing and we do need to do some touring and sampling at the local brewery and distillery too."

"I'd like to go to those places you mentioned that we can see the turtles and fishes." Belle told them.

"I'm good with whatever you guys want to do. I'm not to keen on fishing though. But the other water stuff sounds good and of course I do expect you to take us shopping Rob."

"I was told this Westin party was probably the most geared to a younger crowd as well as their hotel guests and being on the beach it is not formal but not slumming it either. As for shopping I also found out there is bus service up and down the beach that takes you into town. That should make it easy to get into town to shop if Aaron or I don't want to go. I was also told to pay attention and if you see cruise ships in port down the beach then stay away from downtown because it will be jammed packed and almost impossible to get around after one of those ships have unloaded their passengers."

"Then lets do the party tomorrow night. Sound good?" Aaron is mainly asking the girls who both nod in agreement. "I like the idea of the parasailing and if the girls don't want to go then you and I can do the deep sea fishing for a day." Aaron tells Robert. "We can also take a day and do all of the things around the island we want to do. The turtles and the fish. and whatever else we find. But now, I'm ready for some food."

"OK, you heard the boss." Robert is telling the girls. "Let me call down to the concierge and see what the recommendations are." After a few minutes on the phone Robert is back to report his findings. "There is a good Italian restaurant right here at the hotel but it is pretty formal. We can eat there or order and they will come and set up the meal at our dining table here. Across the street is a good pizza place but they don't deliver. Also just a block away is a very good steak house and also a grocery story if we want anything for our room to have to eat and snack on. Then down the street south there are all kinds of different restaurants, bars, fast food joints. It's a 20 minute walk to the nicest shopping center on the island with several restaurants to pick from there too. That sounds like a place for you girls to check out when you want to shop. So what will it be boss?" Robert winks and smiles at Aaron who just rolls his eyes. But before he can say anything Liv speaks up first.

"I vote pizza across the street and then we can go to that market too. Get some snacks and whatever to have in the room."

They all look at each other and agree so it's pizza and grocery shopping for their first night in the Cayman's.

The next couple of days went by fast. They spent their first full day on the island just hanging out at the pool and the beach. Robert and Belle tried paddle boarding for the first time while Aaron and Liv rented jet skis for a couple of hours. Then after an afternoon nap they got ready and headed to the New Year's Eve Party at the Westin. The night turned out to be a good one. The food was great as was the beer and wine. They could see fireworks all up and down the beach. Robert, Belle and Liv were even successful at getting Aaron to dance with them on the beach as the DJ was blasting tunes. Liv even got a video of Aaron dancing to a Little Mix tune. 

"Happy New Year Mr. Sugden-Dingle" Robert is now holding onto Aaron and swaying to the tune of Auld Lang Syne as the clock hit midnight. The Westin began shooting off their own fireworks. 

"Happy New Year Mr. Sugden-Dingle yourself." Aaron said back to him right before they kissed. Soon Liv and Belle were also both there wishing the men happy new year themselves before heading back to where the DJ was playing the tunes. 

The second day they spent on the water first doing some parasailing and then they rented a catamaran that they took out a ways and then did some snorkeling. Later that evening after finding a sports bar down the beach for the four of them to eat dinner the girls went back to the hotel while Robert and Aaron decided to take a walk along the beach.

As they watched the sunset and the amazing colors in the sky Robert grabbed Aaron's hand as they walked along the beach. They didn't speak for awhile as they were just enjoying the views and each others presence.

"I don't think I've been this relaxed in a long time, if ever." Aaron told Robert as he squeezed his hand to emphasize how he was feeling. "I loved Orlando and all of the things we did there. I really loved Daytona as you know but this, this is just so calm and relaxing. Peaceful. It's a perfect ending to the trip. Recharge the batteries from Orlando before going home."

"I know what you mean. This is nice. Just you and me and the water." With that Robert realized there was no one else around so he turned Aaron into him and wrapped his arms around his waist as he then kissed his husband on the lips and then on his neck before moving up to his ear lobe then back to his lips. Aaron completely melted into Robert's arms with the kisses. Grabbing on to the front of Robert's recently purchased Tommy Bahama shirt he went in for another kiss of his own. They both felt their heat rising when they heard others approaching along the beach. The broke away and continued their walk.

"I got a text from Cat today. Said everything at the house was on schedule. Our stuff is suppose to arrive in two days. All of the painting is done and they are finishing up the outdoor kitchen." 

Aaron smiled with the information from Cat. "Can't wait. That home is going to be so great. Still can't believe we'll be living in a place like that."

"Also got a text from Roger. He said Jeremy in Birmingham has agreed to manage the Hotten yard and he's finished all the research on the Cardiff and London yards and he thinks they are good to buy."

"I can't believe how fast everything is falling into place. So when is the other shoe going to drop Robert?"

"Didn't the other shoe already drop the past two years. We've come out the other side now Aaron. Why can't things be good now? It's finally time for good things to happen for us."

"I'm just not use to that. Something always happens it seems."

"Not this time baby. This is our time. We are finally married. We have our new home and our new business. We are out of the grasp of everyone back in the village who have tried to stop us from being together. Liv is doing great and excited about school believe it or not. We have our future together ahead of us."

"When you put it like that." Aaron turns and runs his fingers through Robert's hair. "When you put it like that I can't be more excited for what's next."

"Growing our family maybe?"

"I'm ready when you are Robert."

"Let's get the move completed, Liv in settled in school and the new business off the ground and then let's do it." After kissing one more time they turn to head back. "Now lets get back to the hotel and practice our baby making skills."

After spending a day touring the island and checking out the sea turtle sanctuary, the starfish cove and the sting ray shallows they checked out the rum distillery and brewery that produced several varieties of beer neither guys had heard of before but both loved. The following day the guys went out on a deep sea fishing trip while the girls went on a boat cruise the circled the island.

Their final day on the island was spent relaxing and not doing a whole lot as they soaked up the last of island life. That night they decided to order in Italian from the hotel restaurant and have a nice dinner in their villa. They went all out with appetizers, dinner and desserts. Robert even ordered them three bottles of wine plus they had the last of the locally brewed beer they bought on the brewery tour to finish up before leaving the next day. It was followed by a board game they borrowed from the hotel library. They made it a fun family night in.

"Guys, I just want to thank you. This has been an amazing trip and I can't thank you enough for allowing me to join you two and Liv. It's been very special. You have done so much for me and bought so much for me. I'll never forget this. So thank you Aaron and thank you Robert. Thank you Liv for inviting me too." Belle was so emotional as she told everyone thank you again for like the millionth time. It was still hard for her to believe she got to go on this trip.

"Yeah, thanks guys. This has been so great."

"Don't thank me, this has been all Robert's doing. He dreamed up the trip and put it all together. I was just as surprised as the rest of you so I need to be thanking Rob too."

Belle continued with more. "You're a good guy Rob. I don't know what Chas is thinking when she says the things she says about you. She is so wrong. So very wrong and trust me, I won't be afraid to point that out to her in the future."

"I appreciate that Belle, I really do."

"We all do Belle." Aaron follows

"But the one thing I do not want is for arguments, fights, family splits to happen in the village because of me. So just promise me Belle you cause that to ever happen." Belle just nods at her cousin and his beautiful blonde husband. This has been a once in a lifetime trip for her. She even met someone she hopes to stay in contact with but most important to her was learning what great guys Aaron and Robert really were instead of just assuming the village and family gossip was always right.

With the meal finished, the alcohol mostly consumed and the trash thrown out Robert and Aaron retired to their bedroom which spurred Liv and Belle to go down and sit on the beach for awhile as they didn't want to hear the guys for the next hour or so. There was a reason why too. Liv had already seen it in Robert demeanor. He had been undressing Aaron with his eyes the whole time he watched him eat his chocolate hazelnut cake covered in a warm ganache. 

Liv wanted to say something smart to tease her blonde brother but she just couldn't do it. This entire trip had given her a new perspective on Robert. She already loved him and knew he loved her and Aaron and would do anything for them but he could also be a huge idiot and could easily fall back into bad habits if he saw something he wanted. But now, since getting out of prison and he and Aaron were back together he has seem like a totally different person. She can't put her finger on it completely but it feels like he is more free and just himself. He loves her and Aaron just as much and just the same as before but now he isn't burden with the pressure it always felt Emmerdale put on him.   
The expectations and assumptions of everyone there that he was nothing but a screw up. He also seemed more at ease because he wasn't hiding parts of himself to them anymore either. There was this successful side to Robert that he kept hidden in the village. Now he doesn't have to pretend to be a screwed up idiot. He gets to be the successful entrepreneur businessman without the negativity of the people in the village. He can spend his money how he wants and not be embarrassed about it. It's helps that Aaron is comfortable around this new Robert too. Aaron is learning to accept there is a lot of money and Robert wants them to live a lifestyle accordingly. It's made both men more relaxed and Liv very happy for them. So, if they are overly loving with each other for her taste she isn't going to complain. Instead she just quietly disappears which usually in return she gets a thank you kiss on the top of her head from Robert the following morning as he knew all along what she was doing for him and Aaron. 

"Our last on holiday. Can't believe it is almost over." Aaron says as he walks into their en suite bathroom to get into the bathtub with Robert. After kissing him for a few minutes on the bed Robert asked him to take a bath with him. Once he was in the tub and leaning back against his husbands chest he felt the hot water instantly relaxing him.

"It's been good hasn't it." Robert commented.

"The best. I never dreamed I'd get to go on a trip like this. A lot has happened in the last three months for both of us." Aaron turned his head just enough that he could look into Robert's eyes and smile.

"And here we are in a bath tub in a beautiful villa in the Cayman Islands looking out over the Caribbean Sea. Tomorrow we head home and great ready to move into our new home. And then someone will be celebrating a birthday in two days. Another year older."

"Never as old as you though old man." Aaron then turned around in the tub which caused water to splash out on to the floor but he didn't care as he leaned in to kiss Robert. "So are you going to take me into that bed and fuck me one more time before we leave this island?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

They climbed out of the tub and quickly dried them self off while throwing towels on the floor to soak up the water there before Robert pushed Aaron on to the bed on his back then kneeling down on the bed himself between Aaron's spread very wide legs.

"Oh and for future reference Robert, you don't have to wait for me to ask you to fuck me. My ass is yours any time you want it as is every other inch of my body."

"Good, then I'll take this right now." With that Robert grabbed Aaron's now hard throbbing cock and took it in his mouth with no preliminary licking and swallowed it all the down his throat until he felt his lips in Aaron's brown pubic hairs.

"Oh fuck. Fuck Rob." Aaron couldn't control himself as Robert worked Aaron's cock in his mouth with his tongue. In a matter of seconds he had his hands in the his husbands thick blonde hair helping him pump his mouth up and down on his throbbing cock. He wasn't gong to last long like this. "This is going to make me cum if you keep doing that and I want to cum while you're fucking me."

Robert pulled his mouth off the brunette's cock while pulling the bottle of lube out of the bedside drawer. Once he had his own hard cock slicked up he wasted no time in preparing Aaron's hole with is slick fingers. One then two then three find their way inside his man as Aaron groaned in anticipation. 

"Now Robert. Right fucking now." He didn't need anymore encouragement and in one swift move he plugged Aaron's hole with his thick eight inches causing Aaron's eyes to go as big as possible as he felt the intrusion feel like it went all the way to his stomach. Then he felt Robert begin to pump his cock inside him and occasionally pulling himself all the way out so he could intrude Aaron's barrier again and again each time causing Aaron's eyes to roll to the back of his head while his mouth fell out and his arms completely relaxed above his head. It's that feeling of pure ecstasy then envelopes him most times Robert has his way with him. At that moment he felt Robert pull out and flip him over and get him on his knees where he then slammed back into him without missing a beat. Aaron had to admit he loved this position as much as when he is on his back. He loved the forced Robert could generate as he fucked him. It was especially hot when like now there was a mirror he could watch Robert pull him apart piece by piece with each thrust. It wasn't much longer before Aaron could see in the mirror that Robert was getting close. Aaron was also close and wanting to prolong the feeling as long as possible when he heard and saw Robert suddenly let go with a massive orgasm. At the same time he saw the pleasure spread across his husbands face he felt the warm wetness erupt from Robert's cock inside of him. One, two, three, four, five........ six. Six times he felt the eruption in him. He could see Robert was about to collapse on top of him like he usually does but that is not what Aaron wanted. He quickly pulled away and flipped back over on his back and grabbed his cock and began to stroke it. He knew it was only a matter of seconds before he blew his own load. In those seconds he looked at Rob and the man instantly knew what he wanted. Robert was instantly on his knees with his mouth back on Aaron's cock just in time to taste that first explosion into his mouth. The explosion was so great this time though Robert wasn't able to keep it all in his mouth as some of Aaron's cum dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin only to drip back down onto Aaron's cock. That is when Aaron pulled Robert down onto him and immediately licked his cum off his husbands face before kissing him and getting a full taste of his sweet saltiness. 

Neither had the energy that night for a round two so they found themselves crawling under the covers for the final night of what had turned out to be an amazing trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't to boring. It was meant to be just a bunch of excessive fun for all of them. I wanted Aaron to turn into the soft one you can't take enough holiday pictures and wants to buy all the souvenirs. I just picture him as that member of the family. More than Robert even. And thanks again for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sugden-Dingles return from holiday and move into their new home. The little family gets to celebrate Aaron's 27th birthday too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter that transitions the family into their new home, celebrate Aaron's birthday and move forward with their business. This chapter sets up Belle's return home from her holiday with a surprise joining her.

"You're serious? This isn't a joke?" Aaron is asking as he is getting frustrated as Liv is coming out of her room wondering what is going on.

"That was the airline. Our flight from here has been cancelled for mechanical reasons. The plane is grounded and there is no plane to replace it so the flight is cancelled for the day. They are still working with other airlines to find a way to get us home. They are suppose to call me back shortly to let us know what they can arrange."

"This is crazy. I know I said I loved it here but I do want to go home too." Liv is now saying as she is making tea for everyone.

"What are we going to do if we can't get home today?" Aaron asked.

"We'll figure something out. It won't be the end of the world except we're all packed up. Hopefully we can just stay here another night if we have to."

It was about twenty more minutes before the airline called them back with a couple of options. In the end they were placed on flights that would get them home via Dallas and London. It was going to be a longer return time wise but they were upgraded to first class for the entire trip in return. Now they had another 6 hours to kill because the flight was leaving later in the day at 4pm compared to the 10am flight they had gotten up early for. 

In the end the trip home to Barcelona turned out to be outstanding with no complications. The first class service was superior and something none of them had experienced before. Robert enjoyed how his seat swiveled toward the window and he could set up his computer. He had promised Aaron he wouldn't work while on holiday and he didn't but on the trip home the set up made it easy for him to spend some time catching up on things so he could hit the ground running when they got home.

It took 20 hours but they finally stepped off the plane at El Prat Airport at 6pm the next day with the time change. A couple of hours later their car service had delivered them to the apartment in Vilanova. 

"Cat said she would be here at 10am tomorrow to go over everything. She flew back to Barcelona today as well. Said everything is ready at the house and we can move in tomorrow. She said to not unpack when we get back to the apartment or you'll just have to pack it backup again tomorrow.

"I can't wait. I'm so excited." Liv was jumping around the kitchen like a little kid. "And just think Aaron, we'll be in in our new home on your 27th birthday the day after tomorrow. How cool is that." Everyone is now smiling at Aaron as he is pulling a beer out of the fridge.

"Speaking of that. There will be no big surprises. Right?" He is looking around at all of them but then focuses in on Robert. "Robert Sugden-Dingle promise me there will be no big surprises."

"I have not put together any big plans or surprises for tomorrow but there might be a present or two. I'm just saying." 

Aaron looks at him and just sighs. "What the fuck Robert. After almost three weeks on the most amazing holiday ever and you're spending even more on birthday presents. You have to stop this. Please."

Robert wraps his arms around Aaron and gives him a sad smile. "I promise the presents are nothing extravagant. Just little mementos. OK? Don't get upset. Oh and there might be a small dinner party too." Robert ducked like Aaron was going to slap him after telling him about the party. "As I said Cat is already here. Clive is flying down to have us sign some paperwork on the new businesses and Roger is coming with them. I also told Cat to bring her boyfriend with her. So we're just going to have a cookout at the new home. I did hire a cater to do the cookout for us so we don't have to deal with it. "

"As long as that is all it is then that is fine." Aaron tells his husband but not without giving him a warning look.

"I can't wait to see your new home. I can only imagine from what Liv has told me that it is amazing." Belle has defused the potential argument between the guys by quickly changing the subject.

"It really is pretty spectacular." Aaron tells his cousin. I was not prepared for this home the first time I saw it. Rob had described it to me but his description did not give it justice. I still can not believe that me, Aaron Sugden-Dingle will be living in there."

"So are we going to just sit here and talk about the house or what? My stomach is growling. I vote we go get something to eat." Liv said. 

"Don Taquito's is just down the street. How does Mexican sound?" Robert was asking everyone and they all nodded. "We'll go eat then I'll most likely be ready to go to bed. If I don't the jet lag will hit me hard tomorrow."

Robert was the first up the next morning. He had forced himself to go to bed as soon as they got back from dinner as he said he was going to. It was a good thing he did because it was still 9 the next morning before he woke up and Cat was going to be there in an hour. It gave him time to shower and go start breakfast for the rest of them before he started waking everyone up. Cat was already there drinking coffee with Robert as the other three slowly made it into the kitchen. It took another hour before they were all fully awake and ready. The moving service loaded up everyone's luggage as well as the last few items from the apartment that was moving with them. The four of them then loaded up in Cat's rental and headed off to the new home.

"Oh Wow. Just Wow." It was pretty much all Belle could say when they pulled up to the new home and she continued to say it as they made their way up to the ground level from the garage elevator. She had been expecting something really nice but it literally blew her away seeing this home that was sitting on the side of a mountain. 

They all stood there and checked out the pool with smiles on their faces as well as the new outdoor kitchen, covered seating area and fire pit that has been built since they had been there last in front of the cabana building. The interior of the cabana building had been redone as well. The gym and game rooms had been expanded and renovated as well as the lounge area and bathroom. Cat already had some of the memorabilia on display that they had purchased in Orlando including the Robert's Star Wars light sabers and the model cars of the NASCAR race cars Aaron and Robert drove at Daytona.

Robert had already made it into the main house before the rest of them had joined him. He, Cat and the designer all agreed the all white design of the previous owners was just a little to sterile for their taste so he was excited to see how they used new paint colors to bring the main level a little more life. A combination of various blues, greens and yellows were used to match the colors of the sun, sea and sky you can see out the windows. 

The decision had been made to keep most of the existing furniture that came with the home in the living and dining areas while the living room furniture from the Mill that was shipped down was spread out in other areas like the cabana game room and the office. Some of Robert's kitchen gadgets from the Mill had made it into the new home while several newer versions of other gadgets were now at home in the new kitchen. The design of the ground floor remained modern and contemporary but with a more lived in home feeling from many family photos being placed all over the various rooms.

On the second level Robert and Aaron inspected their new office. It was set up with three desks and two large video screens on the wall that was part of a state of the art video conferencing system that had been installed. This would allow the two men to conduct video conference calls back to the Leeds office or any place else that was set up with similar capabilities. All of the latest and best technology had been built into the office that would give them every ability to run their Leeds based company from Vilanova i la Geltru', Spain.

Liv had pretty much recreated her bedroom from the Mill into her new room but with a wall of windows that looked out over the city, mountains and sea. She didn't want to many changes so the designer had given her what she wanted and Liv couldn't have been happier.

"Liv, outside of the wall of windows this looks almost like your old bedroom." Belle told her when she first stepped into Liv's room.

"That is what I told them I wanted. It's great isn't it. She then checked out the automated window coverings that came down from the ceiling to block out the outside light to see how dark it would get in her room. She was pleased as she saw it would be dark enough to sleep during the day if she wanted.

Robert and Aaron finally made it up to their suite on the third level. They both just stood there and smiled as they checked out everything the designer had done. They had invested in a king size bed this time around and there was a 60" TV screen on the wall. However the most amazing feature was the large sleek contemporary tub that sat in front of the floor to ceiling windows that look out to the city and sea. Being able to take a bath with the expanse of the city and the Mediterranean in front of them was going to be amazing. The en suite bathroom had been updated to the look Robert had asked for and an all new closet system has been installed in their walk-in closest/dressing room.

The movers had finished putting away the last of the items brought with the last delivery and everyone's luggage had been delivered to each bedroom. Cat told everyone to go unpack and when they were done she would have lunch ready for them. 

After lunch Belle and Liv split their time between the pool and the game room while also checking out the quality of the sound system. Aaron went to take a nap on their bedroom balcony. Robert took the opportunity to meet with Cat in the office to start getting caught up with business as well as the other plans.

"Is everything set for tomorrow then?" He asked.

"Yes, the caters will be hear about 5pm. They will get set up using both the outdoor and indoor kitchens. We're planning dinner at 7. Clive and Roger will get here from their hotel around 3 which will give us a couple of hours to go over all of the paperwork."

"Good, good. What about the presents?"

"Everything is ready. They will all be here tomorrow." 

Robert was pleased. Cat was proving to be even more outstanding in her job than Clive had said she would be. 

"Did you do as I told you and bring your boyfriend down with you? You've earned a few days off down here with everything you've done for me these past few weeks. What you have done with this house is amazing."

"Well that wasn't all me Robert. You hired a pretty good designer and speaking of, here is her invoice."

"Ouch, I guess you pay for what you get. I knew she wouldn't be cheap. Was she hard to work with?"

"Not at all. She understood what you wanted and she liked your ideas which made her really easy to work for. And, yes, Pete is flying down in the morning. We're going to spend 5 days down here after your party tomorrow."

"Good, good. Make sure you bring him tomorrow. I look forward to meeting him." After that the two of them spent the next hour going over a few business things as well as Cat showing Robert how some of the new gadgets in the office and the kitchen worked. After that she took off and said she would be back after lunch the next day. Robert then decided to follow Aaron's example and join him on their balcony in his own lounger for a well deserved nap.

"Good Morning handsome." Robert was kissing along Aaron's shoulder and neck as the younger birthday boy was slowly waking up. "Happy 27th birthday sexy." Robert had already been down to the kitchen to make coffee and tea to bring back up to their bedroom. He also made Aaron some toast as well as brought some of the pastries and fresh fruit Cat had sourced for them.

"Morning" Aaron was finally awake and smiling at the fact Robert had brought him breakfast in bed. After his husband had leaned over and kissed him twice he put the breakfast tray on the bed between them.

"Did you sleep for the first night in our new bed and new home? 

After looking at the clock on the bedside table and saw it was 10am Aaron looked back at his husband. "Considering it was for only six hours because we had spent the previous six hours christening every inch of this room, the en suite and the balcony, yes Robert I slept very well." He couldn't help but grin at his husband who almost looked embarrassed about how wild their lovemaking had gotten last night. Their new bed, new tub, new shower and new balcony had all been christened by the two men. Aaron had been quite impressed in Robert's stamina and that he had it in him to top Aaron four times in one night at the intensity they did it at. It was his birthday and Aaron had just wanted to be taken apart in every way possible by his beautiful husband. Last night he had no desire to be in control of anything. There will be another day for that and he knew better than anyone that he wanted his own moments to fuck Robert every which way to Sunday in every corner of their new home. But, as the birthday boy he only wanted to feel Robert inside of him last night and that is what he got for almost six hours. 

"It's a good thing we both got those naps in yesterday or your birthday might have started out on the wrong foot." They both could only laugh as they drank their hot drinks and ate the fruit and pastries.

"Can't wait to hear if Liv or Belle say anything. We're going to quickly find out if the engineer was correct when he told us this house had been built with good sound proofing between rooms." Robert only turned redder when Aaron told him that. He had hoped the days of Liv teasing him about their sexual activity was behind him. So it was no surprise that Robert was ready to quickly change the topic and Aaron happily agreed.

"So what's the agenda for today? Remember, I told you no big surprises or big gifts and you promised Rob."

"As I told you yesterday it's only a small gathering of eight of us tonight. The four of us plus Clive, Roger, Cat and Pete."

"Pete?"

"Cat's boyfriend. She has already done so much for us in these few weeks that I told her to bring him down with her and for them to go spend five days on us after today. Told her to put it all on the company credit card and to enjoy her well earned holiday."

"That's nice you big softie." That bit of news had Aaron leaning over to kiss his husband. The tall blonde was always looking out for those he loved and cared about. "And you're right she had gone above and beyond. When I think of everything she's done I can't imagine if we had to do all of that ourselves. We wouldn't be laying in this bed in our new home already if it wasn't for her. That justifies her holiday on it's own merit without thinking of everything else she's done."

"Good, I'm glad you agree she has earned this. I was concerned doing it for her without asking you first since it is our company and not my company."

"Robert, I trust your decisions. You know that."

"I know you do. That is why I went ahead and did it for her before asking you but this is your company too so you are just as free to make spur of the moment decisions too."

"Got it. So about today and the agenda?"

"Right. Sometime after lunch our cars will be delivered."

"Cars?"

"Yes Aaron, cars. Did you think we were only going to walk for now on?"

"I guess I didn't think about it until now. Just assumed we'd have the same cars as before we left on holiday."

"Those were rentals Aaron. I wasn't going to pay for them to sit in a garage for three weeks so I turned them back in which means we were going to need new cars when we got back. I didn't want to rent or lease so I bought us new cars."

"And? Please don't tell me you went over the top and bought us Ferrari's or something, as much as I'd love to drive one of those."

"No, nothing like that. I pretty much stayed similar to what we were already driving. I bought us a Mercedes GLS SUV and an Audi A5 Cabriolet convertible. They're both new 2019 models. I hope that is OK with you."

"Similar to what we were driving before? Robert those are way nicer that what our rentals were."

"I'm not apologizing Aaron for buying us nice cars. I liked both of those models and I wanted us to still have one large vehicle that can hold a lot and then a convertible. I know you like them too."

"I do. I'm not going to lie. I'm just not used to being to buy whatever we want. So what colors did you pick?"

"Didn't have that many available choices without waiting weeks so I went with a white for the SUV over black, gray and blue. Then I chose a metallic silver for the Audi over black, bright red or bright yellow. I didn't want black down here in the Spanish heat. You approve Mr. Sugden-Dingle?" Robert leans over to kiss Aaron as he asks.

"I approve. Still nicer than I need to be driving but I loved the convertible so I'm not going to complain still having one of those. At least we now live where a convertible is actually practical to have. Thanks baby. So what else is planned?"

"Nothing that much really. Clive and Cat should be hear around 3. Clive wants to meet with us about business stuff. I think he has more papers fore us to sign. The caterer will be here around 5 or so and dinner is suppose to be around 7. Nothing fancy for dinner. I told the chef we wanted steaks for the main course and we wanted to test out both kitchens. The indoor and the outdoor kitchen. We got you a couple of presents and that is about it. I promised nothing fancy or over the top."

"And your presents aren't over the top then?"

"Nope mine aren't but I have no clue what anybody else did. And no, before you even think it, I didn't have someone else get you the over the top gift for me."

"And you promise that's it?"

"Yes my dearest husband, I'm giving you the birthday you wanted. Now finish eating because what I want to do right now is go test out that swimming pool and I would love if my sexy husband would join me."

The two men made their way down to the pool after breakfast. Aaron was surprised to find three new swim trunks in his dresser drawer waiting for him to pick from. He could only smile and shake his head. Of course Robert had even remembered to tell Cat to buy them some new swim wear. Robert was already swimming laps in the pool when Aaron jumped in not caring who all saw him with his top off and his scars exposed. They were a part of his past and the fact that he could talk about it as the past made it easy to not care if people saw them today. They were a part of his story. A story that wasn't always pretty but a story he had overcome to now be this happy man living in the home of his dreams with the love of his life. So what if someone saw some of his old life wounds considering what he has now.

Liv and Belle soon joined them and it was a happy family of four that were laughing and screaming around the pool on Aaron Sugden-Dingle's 27th birthday. Who would have thought.

Later that evening after the birthday meal had been consumed, after Clive had Aaron and Robert sign the papers that officially made S&D Enterprises the new owners of the scrapyards in Cardiff and London, after Cat had introduced everyone to her boyfriend Pete, after Aaron had blown out the 27 candles on his chocolate molten lava cake and after they had all sat around and told stories about each other while consuming a fair amount of alcohol it was time for Aaron to open his gifts.

Liv had bought Aaron two tee shirts at the British pavilion at Epcot as his gift from her. One said 'Of course I'm right, I'm English' and the second one said 'Meet me at the pub. I'll be the one with the pint'. Everyone had a good laugh over the funny tee shirts but it was obvious Aaron loved them. Belle had given him a coffee mug that said 'Favorite Cousin' on it. Aaron loved the sentiment. He and Belle had never been as close as they could have been growing up but he loved her and was always looking out for her even while she was with that retched Lachlan White.

Clive and Roger had given him a desk plaque that said 'Aaron Sugden-Dingle, President, S&D Enterprises'. They had also got him his first box of business cards that had the new company logo he and Robert had designed. The desk plaque was special to him. Who would have thought Aaron would be the president of a multi-national company, even if it was currently a small start-up. He had been co-owner of his and Adam's small scrapyard but who would have ever guessed that would turn into this. 

As the new company was being formed and the company officers were being made official they had to come up with titles for him and Robert. Robert's title ended up being Director and then Aaron had been made President. Even though they were equals in the business everyone knew Robert was the most business savvy and the one with the best vision for the direction of the company. Aaron was just along for the ride and inputting where he could. He wasn't upset about that either. He knew Robert was way smarter than he was when it came to business. He only hoped he could learn from him and maybe in a few years be able to show off his own business smarts.

As the only adult woman in the group she felt obligated to make sure someone bought Aaron something nice, even though she knew Robert was always buying nice things for his husband. When she had been running errands and finding things for the designer while the men were in Florida she had seen a jumper in the window in a store along the Rambla in Vilanova. It was a light sky blue and made from the softest of cotton she had ever felt. She knew it would bring out the blue in Aaron's eyes plus it was a form fitting jumper that would show off Aaron's perfect physique. The birthday boy was surprised at Cat's gift. It was totally unexpected but she had been right. He did love it and couldn't wait wear it.

It was finally time to open the various gifts Robert had bought him. He only hoped he hadn't been lying to him earlier in the day that nothing was over the top. 

First there was a 12 month membership to the Cayman Brewing Company beer of the month club. Aaron would receive a twelve-pack once a month for a year of one of the varieties of beer that was brewed at the brewery they had toured on Grand Cayman. Cat went into the kitchen and brought back out six of the first variety they had sent Aaron. Cat informed them that the first beers had arrived yesterday and she had met the delivery man before Aaron had seen the beer. Aaron was pleased. That was a perfect gift for him.

The second gift he opened included some workout clothes he and Robert had seen back in November at that store in Sitges that first night they went out. Inside the gift box was also the white sleeveless Andrew Christian hoodie he had tried on and loved. Again, another perfect gift.

The last gift was a collection of nine framed photographs of various sizes. The first was their official wedding photograph from Gibraltar. They already had one copy of this photograph but this was a nice 24x36 version that had been applied to an artist canvas that wanted to display in their bedroom. It was followed by a photograph of their entire wedding party on a slightly smaller canvas. Aaron, Robert, Liv, Sandra, Clive and Roger. It was a perfect picture that was bringing a tear to Aaron's eye. The next picture was of Aaron, Robert and Liv on the beach in front of their villa on Grand Cayman at sunset. Having the big orange/yellow sun just dropping below the horizon behind them was a one of a kind picture of their little perfect family. The next picture was one Belle had taken of him and Robert dancing on the beach at the Westin's New Years Eve party. There were fireworks in the sky behind them. It was crazy how Belle had snapped the photo at the exact moment the fireworks had exploded into a cluster of sparkling multi colored lights in the sky. It was also obvious that the two men were dancing so it was always going to be proof that Aaron will and can dance we he wants to. With that photo he could only laugh and shake his head. There was also a framed picture of the four of them at the British pavilion in Epcot. Aaron had remembered when the four of them surrounded the fake Queen's guardsman. The Queen's guard are never suppose to show any emotion at anytime so it was always the challenge of tourists to try to get a reaction out of them. Both the real ones in London and the fake ones at Epcot. In the photo it was obvious that the guard they had surrounded was almost at the point where they had broken him. Aaron still remembers and he still can't believe Robert had said what he said to the guard.

"I still can't believe what you told him and it still only got that as a reaction."

"What did he say?" Liv had heard Aaron just now and wanted to know the whole story as she also remembered Robert whispered something to the guard and the guards face had turned beet red while he almost lost it before regaining his composure.

"Nope, sorry Liv. That is only for me and Aaron to ever know. Your ears might melt if I repeated it."

Aaron looked over at Robert as he remembered fondly at how shocked he was when he had heard Robert tell the guard that Aaron had always wanted to suck off a Queen's guard and that he had always wanted to fuck one. It was all Aaron could do to not burst out in a laugh when Robert told the guard that he wouldn't be able to stand at attention for days after the two of them were done with him. It was always going to be one of their secrets between them. 

The next three pictures were all from their day at Daytona. There was a photo of Aaron standing next to the car he drove in his full racing gear while holding his helmet. There was a similar picture of Robert and then there was the picture when Aaron drove his car through the finish line with the checkered flag being waved. All three pictures had been taken by the Daytona photographer. They were part of the driving experience package they had purchased for themselves. 

"I know exactly where these are being hung too." Robert was telling Aaron. "I made sure space was left for them to be hung in our office. The other photos they would still have to decide where they displayed those but Robert had always envisioned the Daytona photos in their office. Aaron could only smile and agree.

The final photo wasn't a photo but a photo collage frame with no pictures in it. Aaron just turned and looked at Robert with a question mark look on his face.

"I thought it would be fun for the three of us to look through all of the photos we took on our trip and create a collage together that celebrates our time in Florida and Grand Cayman. I thought it would be a project the three of us could do together at some point. We all have tons of photo's on our phones. Once we go through them we can pick out the ones we want to print and put in this frame for posterity."

Aaron could only smile as he leaned over to kiss Robert. "I love you Robert. These were the best gifts you could give me. Thank you. You picked the perfect ones for us to display and I can't wait to go through all of our photos to find the ones to put in this collage frame. That will be a fun way to remember the trip and everything we did."

Two days later Clive and Roger had returned to Leeds. Cat and David were on their holiday down the coast somewhere. Belle was still around for a few more days and Liv was off to her first day at her new school. Robert and Aaron were in the office already involved in conference calls back to Leeds with Jonathan and Ronald. Even though Clive had them sign the deals for the two new scrapyards he hadn't gone over the detail with them. That was left for Jonathan and Ronald to do. They were the experts in business law, not Clive. So the two men back in Leeds laid out all of details about the acquisitions. The next topic was about the relocation of Holy Scrap from Emmerdale to Hotten. They spelled out the plans as the move was going to take place at the week. With that they finally told Aaron what they really wanted.

"Aaron, I think it would be good if you were here to oversee the move. I know we have a new manager hired to run Hotten but he is not familiar with what you had set up in Emmerdale and Ellis is so new to his job that I just think it would be best for you to oversee it all."

Aaron hadn't expected this but it made sense to him so he didn't hesitate to respond.

"If that is what you think is needed then sure I'll be there. Belle is returning in two days and I'll just fly back with her. Just make arrangements for me somewhere because I don't want to stay in the village at my mum's pub or my in-laws B&B." Those was be deal breakers.

This caused Robert to speak up. "I was thinking about this and I suspect we are going to be back in Leeds fairly often so why don't we buy one of those hotel apartments at that place we stayed in Leeds. I would just as soon have our own place to stay at when we are back there. Can we do that Jonathan? I know it can't be done by next week but lets make it happen soon. In the mean time book Aaron one of those apartments to stay out. They are in a perfect location."

They all agreed. Aaron was also going to go check out the three new scrapyards they now owned in Cardiff, Birmingham and London. Robert would have gone too but someone needed to stay back in Spain with Liv now back in school. They weren't going to start pulling her out of school so soon after spring term started so Robert was staying put for Liv.

"You think you are going to go see your mum and try again with her?" The two men were relaxing in their tub while looking out over the lights of Sitges and Vilanova below them. Robert had wanted Aaron to fuck him while he had also let Aaron play with one of their new dildos on him too. After the younger man had filled Robert's ass with his seed they relaxed together in the tub talking about Aaron's upcoming trip.

"I probably will. Not sure I really want to but if I don't and then she finds out from Belle that I was back in the area. I would be dead meat for sure."

"You're probably right but whatever you do don't let her intimidate you."

"You're kidding right? Robert even Cain is terrified of her and you sit her telling me to not let her intimidate me. What universe are you living in." Aaron is smiling as he turns back to look at his gorgeous naive husband."

"I know but if anyone can look into her eyes and not turn into a pillar of salt it's you Aaron. So I'm just telling you to stand firm. You're living the life you want. At least I hope you are. Don't let her convince you of anything different."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had a quick proof read so I could it out there. Sorry if I missed some obvious grammar/spelling. As always, thanks for reading. I hope you continue to enjoy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle heads back to Emmerdale. Aaron also finds himself needing to go back for business. They both have to deal with family and neither are happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron finally has his blow up with his mum while Belle returns to the village with a new perspective on how controlling some in the family are. In the end it really is only Chas that is upset. Everyone else in the family is happy for Aaron but don't want to deal with an upset Chas anymore than Aaron wants to. There solution is that as long as Aaron lets his mum control him the rest of their lives are easier.

"Be good and if you visit Emmerdale remember what I said last night. Don't let anyone get to you. Especially your mum or Paddy. I'm only a phone call away." With that Robert kissed his husband good-bye and watched him and Belle head through security to board their plane to Leeds.

"Aaron, just so you know, Sam and Lydia will be waiting for me at the airport. I arranged it before I knew you were coming too. I don't want you surprised when you see them or you can avoid them to if you want." Belle and Aaron were sitting together on the flight to Leeds drinking some weak tea with a couple of biscuits each.

"I was wondering how you planned to get back to the village. I was prepared to take you if you needed me too."

"I had made the arrangements a few days ago. Listen Aaron, I'll understand if you would rather not see them. I'm guessing if you had your way you'd rather not have anyone know you're even back in the area for a few days."

"It's fine Belle. Really, it is. I also don't care if you and them tell others that I'm in the area for a few days. I'll be at Wishing Well in another day anyway when were' starting to move the scrapyard. I'm not trying to keep my visit secret. But I'm also not going overboard to see everyone either. I'm staying in Leeds so I'm close to the office. This is a work trip, not a family visit."

"I understand that but I really don't want you to have to confront anyone that wants to have a go at you either. And just so you know, I plan to limit what I tell them about my trip. I'll tell them where we went and what we did but I don't plan on telling them about where you now live or what your home is like."

"I appreciate your support but I don't want you to purposely lie either. They will eventually find out everything and probably sooner than we want but it will be what it will be. The difference now Belle is I'm no longer scared of my mum or Cain or anyone else. I know what I want and so do they. Plus, I already did the tough part when I walked away and chose Robert over them. Mum now knows she will only hurt her chances of any kind of reconciliation if she doesn't accept my decisions about my life. So we'll see how she plays it now."

"Now I'm jealous. You have what I want. A life away from the village where I can be me with whoever I want."

"You mean like Danny, the new vet at Disney? Has he contacted you since we have been back on this side of the Atlantic?"

"Yes, we have been texting quite a bit since we left Florida. He wants to come visit me when he can get some time off."

"Belle Dingle, you have a new admirer and an American to boot." Aaron is trying to tease her just a little. "But I promise I won't say anything to anyone in the village. It's your story to tell if you want them to know that you met someone that you really like but they just happen to live in Florida."

"Yeah, slight problem that but I really do like him."

"Then go for it Belle. Don't let anyone stop you if that is what you want. I was initially afraid to approach Robert again after everything that happened. I had convinced myself he would never feel that way about me again after what I did but I was wrong. Look what I would be missing out on if I had stayed afraid to face Rob and how I hurt him or if I had continued to let my mum dictate my life. So do your thing Belle and if you ever need any help or support me and Rob will only be a phone call away."

Aaron was the first to spot Sam and Lydia in the baggage claim area. He could see that Samson was with them too as they made there way to meet them.

"Aaron, what are you doing here?" Sam was surprised to see Aaron with Belle. He instantly worried that something was wrong.

"Hi Sam, Lydia. I'm on a work trip. It's connected with the scrapyard. I'll only be back for a few days."

"Are you coming to the village then?"

"I'll be at the scrapyard after tomorrow but I'm staying in Leeds. I have meetings first at the office in Leeds before anything else."

"Robert's not with you then?" Lydia asked.

"No he stayed back with Liv. She started school last week. We weren't going to leave here there alone and it was me that was needed up here with it being scrapyard connected."

"And we haven't even said hi to Belle yet. How was your trip then?" Lydia is asking Sam's sister as she hugs her.

"It was amazing, yeah. Absolutely amazing."

It was at that moment when Aaron heard his name over the public address at the airport requesting he report to the ride pick up area.

"Wow, aren't you important getting called over the speakers." Sam, Lydia and Samson were all impressed.

"Nay, that would just be one of the guys from the office being completely impatient and wanting to get back to the city right away. So I best be off. I'll see you guys in a few most likely and Belle it has been grand having you with us these last three weeks. Remember what I told you." With that Belle hugged her cousin tight and didn't want to let him go but soon did as she and the others watched Aaron head out the door for his ride into Leeds.

"So, where did you guys go on your trip? You never got to say before Aaron was being paged." Lydia was back to asking Belle again once they had made it to the van and had started the trip back to the village.

"We went to America first. To Florida. Orlando. We went to Disney World and Universal Studios theme park and a bunch of other places. We were there for a week and a half then we spent a week in the Cayman Islands."

"Oh my gosh Belle. That sounds amazing but where are the Cayman Islands?" It was obvious that neither Sam or Lydia had ever heard of them before. It was Samson though that spoke up before Belle could.

"They are in the Caribbean by Cuba and Jamaica. They are part of the commonwealth. It was another bit of information that went right over his dad's head. 

"You would have loved the trip Samson. The theme parks were amazing and we stayed right on the beach at Grand Cayman. I have a ton of pictures we can look at later."

Before anyone else could ask a question Belle's phone pinged with a text from Danny in Florida. He knew Belle was returning to England today and was checking to see if she was home yet. Before long Belle and Danny were texting back and forth and soon caught the eye of Lydia. She didn't say anything until the two of them were alone.

"You met someone on your trip didn't you?" 

Belle was surprised that Lydia had figured it out already.

"You have a glow about you and that smile while you were texting. I know what that mean. That happens when you have met someone you really like. So, who is it?"

"Shhh. Be quiet. I don't want Sam or anyone else to know. Not just yet. Yes I met someone in Florida. He is a veterinarian and works at Disney at their Animal Kingdom park. We have been keeping in contact since I left Florida."

"Belle, long distance? How are you going to make that work?"

"Don't know if I am. I know it's a long shot but I really like him so I'm playing this out to see what happens. But I know the odds are quite low that anything will come of it. So no expectations."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thank you for that but I'm fine. I'd also like you to keep this between us for now. I really don't want the family putting their two cents in. You know how they can all be."

"They just care about you Belle. Nothing wrong with that."

"Except for the way they care. Always over bearing and putting their oar in when it's usually not wanted. You saw how they did Aaron. I'd be as bad or worse with me. So please Lydia, our secret for now."

"Speaking of Aaron, is he OK?"

"Of course he is. He's great actually. Getting out of the village and away from everyone is going to be exactly what he needs to really be who he wants to be. You don't really see how much pressure this family puts on us to be who they think we should be until you get away and get to live your life outside of the Dingle bubble. In just the time I was with them I saw he has gone from being the grumpy guy never seeming all that happy and usually refusing to say more than five words at a time to this happy, always smiling, funny, caring, talkative man. He no longer seems to be carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I'm really happy for him. He deserves that after everything. I guess I was surprised at just how fast he and Robert got back together considering how horrible we all treated Robert, even Aaron."

"Those two are soulmates. They are made for each other. It is so obvious when you can just sit back and watch them for a period of time like I got to. Being away from Emmerdale and everyone's preconceived opinions on both of them has freed them of all the outside pressure and they get to just be them without all of us constantly pecking at their heads."

Belle sat there for a bit longer before continuing to tell Lydia about the two men.

"This village never let Aaron grow up. He isn't the troubled teenager anymore like most around here still thought of him as, especially his own mother. And Robert, there is so much about Robert no one around here knows because it kept so much of himself hidden. He really is the complete opposite of who everyone thinks he is. I'm sure there are reasons he has hidden the real Robert from all of us but he did. Now away from here he's taken those walls down and is living the life he should have always been living. He's a good guy and treats Aaron and Liv so well. He adores them and dotes on them constantly. It is so cute to watch. I can only hope someday I find someone like Robert to love me."

Lydia was surprised at everything Belle was telling her. She was stating it plain and simple how much better it was for Aaron now that he was out of the village and away from the family. She's not sure how well that message is going to go over with Chas and the rest of them so she hopes Belle is careful what she says when asked. The Dingle's don't take criticism well regarding how they raise their children."

After leaving Leeds Bradford Airport the car service took Aaron to the apartment in the city center. He was there just long enough to drop off his bags before heading to the office where Clive, Jonathan, Ronald and Cat were waiting for him. He was going to be in the UK for maybe a week as he oversaw the relocation of his scrapyard from Emmerdale to Hotten, helped the new manager of the yard get adjusted and then spend the last half of the week inspecting the three new scrapyards they had just purchased in Cardiff, Birmingham and London. He also needed to check in with the real estate management company they had hired to oversee the apartment building in Leeds as well as Mill Cottage. Mill should be close to being ready to put on the rental market as it had been over a month since everything had been moved out and the cleaners and painters could then go in an do their jobs.

"Hello everyone. Cat, how was the holiday?" Aaron was smiling as he walked into the office. A smile that feels like it hasn't left his face for over a month now. The young man had adjusted quickly to his new life and it was a good look on him. No longer was Aaron dressed in all black jeans, long sleeve tee shirts and hoodies. He was dressed like a respectful businessman. Today he was wearing some gray slacks, light blue open collar shirt with a black leather jacket. His entire wardrobe was slowly changing with the changes in his life and the influences of Robert. In fact Robert had told Aaron he needed to buy a few more business related clothes and since he was going to be in Leeds he had arranged for Cat to make sure she took Aaron shopping.

The rest of Aaron's first day consisted of meetings with everyone in the office to work through the details of the move. It was the first time he had the chance to meet John Roberts who has moved up from the Birmingham yard to be the new manager at Holy Scrap. Once the meetings were over Cat grabbed Aaron before he could get away and drug him to Harvey Nichols. The personal shopper had already been alerted they were coming and what they were looking for so they were already with several selections to start with. In the end Aaron walked out with two new suits, a variety of casual dress clothes, three pair of new shoes, another leather jacket as well as various accessories. With the help of Cat and the personal shopper the shopping trip had been relatively pain free for Aaron. Cat told Aaron she would pick up a new travel bag for him so he could get his new clothes back home as they headed out to meet everyone once again for dinner at Aaron's favorite Leed's steakhouse.

"How was the holiday?" Aaron finally had a private moment with Cat where they could talk about anything other than work.

"Outstanding. You and Robert were really generous in allowing us to have that trip. Thank you."

"No, thank you Cat. You more than deserved those days. You have done nothing but gone over and above for me and Rob since you were hired. We're going to get spoiled having you around."

"So have you heard from Belle since you left her at the airport? I wonder how bad of third degree she is getting by now?"

"I made her promise to call me if it got to bad but she is stronger than she looks. I think she'll be just fine. And we're going to be in and out of the village the next couple of days so I'll be able to check in with her."

It didn't take long either for the work to get around the village that Belle was back. Once she had been to the cafe and then the vet's word was out that she was back from holiday with Aaron, Robert and Liv. It didn't take long before she was summoned to the pub. No doubt for a grilling from Chas . As she walked there she reminded herself of everything she had told Lydia earlier in the day. 

Charity was working the bar when Belle entered the Woolpack. It was fairly full for a Monday evening. Most of the regulars were there. Unfortunately that meant Cain and Moira were sitting in one of the booths with Kyle and Isaac having tea. She was glad to see Sam and Lydia were there too. At least Lydia could give her a little moral support if needed. 

"Belle babe, you're back." Belle nodded and smiled as Charity greeted her while she made her way over to sit next to Lydia. "Lydia was just telling us all that you were on quite the trip. It sounded all pretty posh. Aaron and Robert must have a secret bank account somewhere we didn't know about."

"Must have. Can I have an orange juice Charity? Thanks."

"So how was it? I'm dying to hear how much fun you had." Moira had leaned over from her booth to rub Belle's shoulder as Vanessa and Pearl pulled up chairs to sit with Belle.

"I don't know what to say except it was amazing. It was first class all the way. We flew business class to Florida and that was a treat in itself not being crammed in the back of the plane. Then we had this great three bedroom villa at Disney World. Liv and I each had our own bedroom with Aaron and Rob upstairs in the master suite. We spent like 5 days in all of the Disney parks and then a couple of days at Universal Studios theme park and then a day at Sea World. From there it was a day at the ocean and a tour of the Kennedy Space Center and then a day at Daytona where Aaron and Rob got to drive real race cars on the Daytona International Racetrack. Liv and I got to do ride alongs in race cars that had professional drivers driving them so we also got to experience what it's like in a race car on a track. That was by far Aaron's favorite day in Florida. He was a true kid that day by far. Then we flew to the Cayman Islands and spent 6 days there. We had an even nicer villa that sat right on the beach. Just go down the stairs and out the door and your on this beautiful beach. We got to snorkel, parasail and a bunch of other water stuff. It was so nice and relaxing."

"That all sounds so wonderful Belle, I'm glad you got to go on a trip like that. So what did you all do for Christmas and New Year's while you were over there. We missed you all."

"Christmas was pretty cool. Robert was able to land tickets to a private Christmas party at the British pavilion at Disney's Epcot Park. About a dozen different countries have a pavilion around this lake at Epcot that showcases the traditional things about that country. The British pavilion had some replica's of famous places here plus some things like a traditional English pub like this. Anyway each countries pavilion hosted Christmas events for a limited number of guests. The British one had a buffet of all of the traditional British Christmas foods so we ate until we were stuffed. Aaron and Rob had all the English beer they could drink. It was just a very British Christmas so we all sort of felt like we were still at home."

"Oh wow, that sounds great." Vanessa told her.

"Sounds awful posh and expensive to me." Cain told her with a frown on his face. "Sounds to me like Sugden was throwing his money around again."

"Well we only were there because Aaron saw the event being advertised so he begged Robert to get them tickets. Otherwise we probably would have just gone to one of the parks and ate at a restaurant. So no Cain, no one was trying to impress with money." Belle just rolled her eyes at her brother letting him know all to well he was out of line.

"And what about New Year's?" Vanessa asked again.

"Oh yeah, that was really fun. One of the bigger hotels that was just a couple of blocks down the beach was having a New Year's beach party. We bought tickets to go to that. They had a DJ set up on the beach. The food and drink was great. Huge fireworks display out over the ocean as well as from many other hotels up and down the beach. We even got Aaron dancing and I mean real dancing. It was great. We got pictures of it too so he will never live it down. Robert got one of them enlarged and framed and already has it hanging in their home."

"Sounds like you really did have a good time. I'm really happy for you Belle. We can't wait to see your pictures. I'm sure you have loads." Pearl is smiling and tapping her arm as she tells her.

"Belle didn't even tell you the biggest news though." Lydia is smiling until she sees the frown from Belle to keep quiet.

"Lydia"

"She met someone over there that she really likes." 

"LYDIA"

"It's just family. There happy for you."

"You met a fella in America? Wow Belle. How is that going to work?" Moira asked.

"It probably won't but still he was a really nice guy and we just hit it off. And Vanessa, he's a Vet too."

"Really, you met yourself an American Vet. How ironic is that. So do tell."

"He works at Disney's Animal Kingdom Park as one of the Vet's that takes care of their zoo animals. He works with mainly the big African animals. Lions, elephants, giraffes, zebras. He's just a couple of years out of vet school over there. He saw me watching as he and his team were checking over a new born zebra and it's mother and came to talk to me afterwards. We tried to see each other everyday I we were still in Florida and we have talked or text just about everyday since. His name is Danny and he is really nice."

"Ahh, sounds like Belle is a smitten kitten." Belle looks up and sees that Vic had come out from the kitchen and was now there listening in as well. "That is so sweet. Are you going to see him again?"

"I don't know. I hope so but who knows."

"So how are Aaron and Liv?" Belle heard Chas ask her before she saw that she too had come in from the back room. Someone must have told her that Belle was in the pub as she was now also at the bar wanting to know about Aaron.

"Aaron and Liv are good. In fact happier than I have ever seen either of them. Aaron was a hoot on the trip too. I've got so much material to tease him with for years. I saw sides of him that I never knew existed."

That got everyone's attention. "How so" Moira spoke before anyone else could.

"I don't know how to describe it in a way to really give it justice. I guess the best way is to say he just turned into this big kid at Disney doing all of this goofy silly stuff you would never think of Aaron doing. Like he was the one that bought us all those Mickey Mouse ears and made us all wear them one day around the park. None of us wanted to because we thought they were silly but Aaron put his foot down and made us."

"Oh I do hope you have pictures of that." Vic said.

"And Aaron was always going overboard trying to buy every souvenir we walked by in every shop. Even the tackiest stuff he was trying to buy. Liv and Rob at first were just laughing at him but then they practically had to take his wallet away from him. But because it was Aaron being like this none of us stopped teasing him the entire trip. When we were at the Peter Pan exhibit at the Magic Kingdom he was trying to buy me every Tinkerbelle trinket he saw." Belle was just shaking her head and laughing which got everyone else laughing too. 

"That is so sweet." Lydia says.

"And your right, it doesn't sound like Aaron at all." Paddy had now joined them too from the back room. "But it sounds like he and everyone else had a good time. That's good. That is what matters."

"I'm still trying to figure out how they afforded a trip like that. I know Robert got some money from the whole prison mistake thing but still, this sounded like one expensive trip." It was Cain that spoke up again.

"Yup, sounds like Robert again, flashing his money." Chas followed.

"Will you just stop it Chas. So what if he did treat his family to a great vacation. If they have the money to do that then why wouldn't they spend it on themselves and have a nice holiday/honeymoon. You're starting to sound a little jealous." Vic tells Chas. Of course she knew her brother was spending a lot of money but so what. It's his and Aaron's money to spend as they want and it has nothing to do with any of them back in Emmerdale.

"I just don't want Aaron seduced again. You know what your brother is like."

"Chas" It is Vanessa that speaks up to gets everyone attention. "You seem to have forgotten, they are married now. What money they have is both of theirs money."

It was Belle that spoke up again. "Vanessa is right. Aaron and Robert planned this trip together. This wasn't Robert trying to impress anyone. It was the two of them taking Liv and me on a family vacation that also happen to be their honeymoon too." Belle knew she had slightly stretched the truth just a bit but she wasn't going to let Chas start running Robert down. They have money, lots of money. They might as well enjoy it as far as Belle was concerned.

"It just sounds like they did it up first class more than anything and that really doesn't sound like Aaron."

"Well it's Aaron now. Aaron and Robert are set financially and it's only going to get better for them with all they have going on with their new business. You just need to be happy for him Chas. He and Robert are perfect together. He's going to have a very happy life not being without anything he wants. I've never seen Aaron as happy, content, relaxed and in love as he is now. Aaron's done good."

"Well he's not here and that matters more than anything else. I still don't trust Robert. He'll screw up before long."

"Don't hold your breath on that Chas. I don't think so. I've never seen to people who click together like those two do. Aaron is loving his new life. You aren't going to like hearing this but from what I saw the best thing that could happen to Aaron was to leave Emmerdale and spread his own wings. I can say the same thing about Robert. They both needed to be away from here and now that they are they don't have family pressuring them and that is allowing them to turn into these two beautiful successful men. Liv is the same. She's happy and absolutely loving her new school. They are completely away from all the stuff that goes on around here and they've never been happier."

"I'll believe it when I see it." It was all Chas could say as she huffed and poured new pints for Cain, Sam and Paddy. 

"I don't think anyone has asked you this yet Belle. Where are they living at now?" It was Vic that suddenly thought of that. After the question everyone turned to look at Belle. She took a moment. She had been expecting this question and she had already decided how she would answer but she took a moment to get her thoughts in line.

"They are in Spain and they just moved into a their new home when we got back from the trip. Before that they were living in a rental apartment that was literally on the beach. There new home sits up on the side of a mountain and they have a beautiful view of the city and the Mediterranean Sea from their home."

"So they are on the coast of Spain. Where exactly in Spain." Vic asked again.

"I'll let them tell you that when they are ready for you to know. But yes they are along the coast in Spain."

"Wonder why they went to Spain?" Pearl was thinking out loud.

"From what I could gather that is where Robert went when he got out of prison. His solicitor found the rental apartment they were first in and I guess he leased it for Robert for like three months. That is where Robert was when Aaron went to see him back in November. Once they got married I guess they wanted a stand alone home instead of living in an apartment building so they bought the place they just moved into. Cat, their assistant worked with people down there while we were on holiday to get the home ready and the furniture all moved in. That allowed them to move in the day after we returned from America. It's a nice set up they have. They have an office in their home with a video screen that will connect them to the office in Leeds and do video conferencing and everything. It's perfect for them."

"Robert always did like Spain. Even when he was young and after gran moved down there he always wanted to go visit her. I wonder if Robert has contacted her."

"He has. Aaron told me she spent a week with Robert at his apartment right before he went down there in November. Said she left the day before he arrived. I also know they have been talking about going to visit her and then get her back to see their new home. Robert wanted her to come to their wedding but she wasn't up to it I guess but he is staying in contact with her."

"Hmm, gran has never said. I'm surprised."

"But you still need to tell me where my boy is at. I demand it." Chas is a little more forceful this time in trying to get Belle to tell her.

"You need to tell her Belle." Cain followed suite.

"No. I promised Aaron I wouldn't and that when he wanted you to know that he could tell you. I'm not going to be the reason you show up on their door step unannounced and start to give them grief again like you always do Chas."

"Belle, I said tell me."

"And I said no and if you are going to start treating me like you always treated Aaron then I'm out of here. I'm not taking it from you or anybody else." Belle stands her ground and doesn't let Chas or Cain scare her. She had watched Chas do that for years to Aaron and she wasn't going to do it to her.

"Belle....."

"Chas, stop it." Moira pipes up while Charity is also trying to calm her down. "If Aaron doesn't want you to know where he is living right now then you have to respect that. He is a grown man and can make his own decisions. You're going to lose him for good if you keep this up Chas."

"Might lose him? I already have lost him. He went and got married to Robert without my permission and he's moved away before I could stop him. Now he is stuck in Spain."

"And he did all of that because of that attitude right there Chas." Belle said. "You've tried to keep him in the nest still thinking he's that 18 year old boy struggling to come out. You've failed to see he grew up into a smart and savvy adult. He got married to the man he has loved for quite a few years after the two of them had gone through hell for the past couple of years. A hell that you had a pretty big part in putting them through and don't deny it Chas. And he's not stuck anywhere. He is where he wants to be. Somewhere that he can spread his wings and grow. Something you have been refusing to let him do for several years now."

"Since when did you get all bossy and strong willed Belle? It's a good look on you." Charity says.

"Since I spent the last three weeks with Aaron, Robert and Liv. I got to see them in a way I never saw them back here. They all kept these masks on and this wall around them back here to keep us away from them to protect themselves. It was our family and this village that was stunting Aaron's growth and once away from here he's a completely different person. He's happy, not grumpy. I want that for myself and what I learned from them is that you can't let others dictate your life. Aaron said he let you and Paddy do that way to long to him and he was miserable because of it. So I'm learning from Aaron's lessons. So you can stop trying to pressure me Chas. You're just going to have to wait for Aaron to decide when he wants you to know more about his new life."

With that Belle got up and left. She told Lydia and Sam she was going home and she would see them back there. Lydia decided to join her and they left together.

After all of this conversation had gone on Sam spoke up for the first time. "You might not have to wait to long to find out some of the information you want to know."

"Why's that Sammy?" Cain asks him while Chas rolls her eyes waiting for his response.

"Well Aaron flew back with Belle today. He got off the plane with her."

"Sam, why didn't you say anything? Where is he?"

"Leeds. He talked briefly with us before he had to leave when some car service picked him up. But I think he is going to be in the area with some business connected to the scrapyard. Don't know when though. He just said he would be in the village before he left and would see us then."

"Where is he staying in Leeds and why didn't he come here?"

"Their company is in Leeds and he did say he was back to deal with some business stuff."

Chas gets her phone out and tries calling Aaron only to have it immediately go to voice mail.

"Aaron, it's your mother. I just found out you are back in Leeds. Call me as soon as you get this."

Aaron felt his phone vibrate in his pocket when his mum's call came through. After looking to see who was calling he sent it straight to voice mail. She was the last person he wanted to talk to at the moment. Obviously she found out he flew back to England with Belle. Aaron was sure she would be mad that he didn't go to the village and stay there but he knew he would get no work done staying at the pub and he would spend way to much time commuting back and forth to Leeds. It wasn't worth the hassle. But that wouldn't be how Chas saw it. She'll think that she should be Aaron's top priority. That would be how she expects him to act. Aaron's just sighs knowing what is ahead for him.

"Call me if you are free to talk." Aaron texts Belle after Cat dropped him off at the apartment. He wanted to find out what was going on before he stepped into a hornet's nest. It only took a few minutes before Belle had called him.

"Hi. So you're free to talk?"

"Yeah, I'm back home now from the pub. Lydia and I were just walking into the door when you text."

"So what's going on? My mum just left me a message sounding a little upset that I was back in the area and not there with her. Did you tell her?"

"No I didn't. That was the one thing that I didn't tell her. I figured if you wanted her to know it was up to you to tell her, not me. It had to be Sam that said something after Lydia and I left. You know he has never been able to keep things quiet from the family. It's just not how he's wired. Nothing is a secret to him."

Aaron nodded to himself. Of course it was Sam. He's not upset that the family knows he is in the area but he hoped he had a couple of days to get most of his work done before he started being pestered by the family.

"It's OK. But I do need to know what she has been told before I call her. I want to be on the same page."

"Sure. Pretty much everyone was at the pub when I got there. Sam, Lydia, Cain, Moira, Charity, Vanessa, Pearl, Marlon, Vic, Paddy, Chas. I told them about the trip and everything we did on it. Even told them about Danny. Told them you moved into a new house but I didn't tell them any details about it except that it is nice. Explained that Robert had been renting an apartment before you bought the house. I told them you are in Spain but I didn't say where in Spain. Vic suspects you're close to their gran. I told them that she had visited Robert before you got there and that's about it. Said how much fun we all had on the trip and how everyone likes it where you are. Told that that Liv loved her new school. Chas tried to pressure me for more information but I stood up to her and said no. Told her it is up to you to tell her where exactly you are living. She didn't like being told no so I might have told her a few truths about how she was going to push you away for good if she didn't change her ways."

Aaron couldn't help but chuckle hearing that. "I bet that went over really well. She's not to keen on being told she needs to change her ways."

"Well, I was lucky there were others there as Moira, Lydia, Charity and Vanessa supported me and told Chas I was right."

"Good. So you're OK?"

"I'm good but I hope you call Chas soon before she decides to come find me again."

"I'm calling her right now. Night Belle and thanks."

Chas answers her phone after the second ring. "So you have decided that your mum is worth a phone call have you."

"Hi mum. Nice to hear your voice too."

"Don't give me that. I suspect if Sammy hadn't said anything I wouldn't have even known you were back in the area."

"No, that's not true. I had every intention to come visit but not until I was done with all the work I came up here to do in the first place. Work is priority one."

"Since when did you become so concerned about work? You were never that way before."

"Since I become the co owner of a new start up multi-national company that we are trying to get off the ground the right way."

"So where's Robert? He's not here helping you?"

"He is back home. Someone had to stay with Liv since she has started school now. We weren't going to leave her home alone plus the work I'm here for is all scrapyard related which meant me and not Robert was needed."

"Where are you staying? You could of stayed here at the pub."

"I'm in Leeds and staying at the pub would of just meant I would be spending to much time commuting since most of my meetings are here at the office."

"So you'd rather be in a hotel room by yourself than here with your mum and dad?"

"In this case yes because I can get my work done without interruption. Plus I'm not in a hotel room. I'm in a nice two bedroom apartment in the city center that we bought with the company so there is a place for Rob and I or anybody else connected with the company to stay when they are in Leeds on business."

"You two sure seem to be splashing the money around like there is an unlimited supply."

"And your point is?"

"No point. It just seems awful suspicious that suddenly there is all of this money. Just curious what he has done to get it all because I know it didn't come from you. Also curious what else Robert has been hiding."

"Of course you are. Same ole mum. Looking for anything she can find to get Robert with instead of just being happy for her son. And you wonder why I didn't come to the village first off and listen to you go on another rant. It's getting pretty tiresome mum and I'm not going to put up with it anymore."

"What are you going to do about it. You can't shut me up."

"No I can't but I can hang up the phone and pretend you no longer exist. Make sure I never step foot in Emmerdale ever again."

"Luv I'm only trying to do what is best for you and for you to be happy."

"And you're doing a piss poor job at it mum because what you are doing is making me miserable and mad as hell at you for all of your interfering. It's obvious you have no idea what makes me happy and what I want for my life. Here's a little hint for you. Living in the village continuing to be your little baby boy does not make me happy. Having you dictate my life to me and tell me what I should be doing everyday does not make me happy. Letting you decide who I should love and be with does not make me happy. Listening to you do nothing but put down and ridicule my husband who is the love of my life does not make me happy. Are you seeing a trend here mother? You have been doing nothing but make my life miserable with your so called help and support."

"I can see it is pretty obvious that you don't appreciate one thing I've tried to do for you. Maybe what you need to be cut off from the family for a while to help you learn a lesson."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I think I'm serious. Find out what it is like to not have me to turn to."

Aaron is completely dumbfounded. His mum has lost her marbles. She literally can not see or understand what I've told her. She still thinks she knows best and he's just being a stubborn child by not listening to her. So, her solution to this problem is to shut him off and force him to live his life without her influence and suffer the consequences. How ever will he manage.

"If that is what needs to be done thing I guess I'll have to deal with it. Good bye mum."

While Aaron was upset at his mum he couldn't believe she still thought she knew better than him what was best. That attitude from his mum infuriated him. If she thinks he is going to come running back to her and the village because she's threatened to cut him off then she has another thing coming. He has no problem in walking away and leaving her behind. He has everything he wants and needs and his happier than he has ever been. Why can't she see that and understand it and be happy for him. The woman holds grudges better than anyone and as long as she hangs on to her grudge over Robert she is going to remain out of Aaron's life.

Cat and the others recognized something was up with Aaron the following day. He was quiet but focused on nothing but work. None of them pressed the issue with their boss because in the end it worked in their favor. Aaron wanted nothing more than to stay focused on the work at hand. Over the next two days he helped to over see the relocation of Holy Scrap to the new site in the Hotten Industrial Park. He had told the crew to just move everything and he would help John and Ellis with setting up the new office without even traveling to Emmerdale. He had taken the men out to lunch and dinner each day while passing on Ellis's invitations to hang out in the village. After two days they had things ready to go with a solid business plan in place. John was wanting to hire two more people and Aaron gave him the green light.

Aaron finally made his way to Emmerdale a day later with the rental management company they had contracted to manage their real estate properties in the region. After doing an inspection of the apartment complex in Leeds they had purchased they drove to the village to inspect the work done at the Mill. It felt strange walking back into the Mill again. It had been five weeks since he had left the cottage for good but it already felt like a life time ago. Once inside it was amazing how all signs of the life he, Robert and Liv had there was gone. The place had been repainted neutral colors and cleaned from top to bottom. Aaron felt a tug to his heart as he continued to inspect the home. He finally had to leave before he got to emotional and reminded himself that he has a new and even nicer home agaom with Robert. Once he got his emotions back in check he gave the property managers the approval that everything looked good and he was satisfied with the work that had been done. At that point they reviewed the targeted rental prices and the timeline to get the property onto the market.

As they left the home Paddy and Cain were outside waiting. They had seen people at the Mill and came to check to make sure there were no vandals. That is when they discovered Aaron was there.

"What are you doing here?" Cain asked the younger man.

"Just inspecting and signing off on the work that has been done getting it ready to put on the rental market.

"So you and your mum had another run in on the phone yesterday I hear."

Aaron just sighs as he knew that was going to be brought up again. "What can I say she was still trying to dictate to me what I should be doing. Now I suppose you think the same based on how you just approached me."

"She's your mother Aaron. Of course she is going to be extra protective of you. You're just going to have to live with it."

"You know, I could live with some of it from her but she takes it to a new level. She refuses to change her opinion of Robert when every thing she has been critical of him for has been proven false. She refuses to accept that I am no longer the teen struggling with my coming out. She doesn't accept that I have gotten help in dealing with the self-harming and it is now under control. She refuses to accept that I'm now an adult who can make my own decisions about my life. So, as long as she and anyone else who has those same beliefs continue to treat me like that we are going to have a problem."

"But Aaron....." Paddy tries to intervene before Aaron cuts him off.

"No Paddy. It was my mum you threatened to cut me off last night if I didn't do exactly what she wanted. She gave no room to compromise on anything. I have a right to chose who I love, who I marry, where I live, what jobs I have, who my friends are. None of you get to dictate that for me. None of you, but she refuses to accept that reality so if she is going to cut me off because of that then so be it. What is she going to cut me off from anyway? That I will no longer have to endure her petty remarks or her over bearing opinions on what I should be doing with my life? Not going to miss much there."

"So you're just going to walk away?"

"Cain, I've done nothing wrong. I'm living my life as I choose. I'm not breaking any laws. I'm married and supporting my husband. We're raising my teenage sister. We have a new business we are trying to launch and get off the ground as I speak. We just purchased a new home. I'm more happy than I have ever been in my life and no one in my family seems to be happy for me. You all are upset at me because I'm growing up and making my own life decisions. It is almost like you are all jealous of me because everything is going good in my life finally. So, instead of being happy for me you are here trying to tell me I should just succumb to my mum's demands. Maybe you need to be having this conversation with her and tell her how unreasonable she is being."

"Are you crazy. She won't listen to us."

"Now you know how I feel."

"But isn't it just easier to give in to her demands and deal with it?"

"Maybe it's easier but again, why do I have to alter my life just for her. And, if we are looking for the easy route then just walking away and letting her cut me out of her life is pretty easy too. I don't need her daily grief in my life."

Cain and Paddy soon realized they weren't going to change Aaron's mind. Of course they knew that before they even tried. They really aren't upset with the younger man either. They both agree that Chas is being unreasonable and stepped over the line but unlike Aaron they do have to live with her everyday so it's just easier to let her be. Maybe Aaron's life will be better away from Emmerdale and just maybe having her son living elsewhere will force Chas to take a hard look at her role in sending him away.

"Will you at least come have a pint with the two of us before you take off?"

Aaron asks the property management guys he was with if they would like a pint themselves since they were his ride back to Leeds. He also figured as long as they were at Aaron's table there was less of a chance of his mum going off on another rant.

"Sure, we'll have a pint with you before we head back. Aaron told the others to park their car in the pubs car park as he walked toward the pub with Cain and Paddy.

"You're dressed pretty snazzy there Mr. Businessman." Paddy tried to lighten the mood with a jab about how Aaron was dressed. He was wearing his new light gray pin stripe suit with his new deep blue open collar dress shirt. The suit fit Aaron perfectly and brought out his blue eyes. It was a look most in the village were not use to seeing from Aaron. He was cleaned up and looking more handsome than he ever had.

"I'm no longer working in a dirty trailer behind Wishing Well or at the garage. I'm the co-owner of a multi-national company that we are trying to grow. That forces me to dress a little differently than I use to. Nothing wrong with that."

"Now that sounds like something Robert would say." Paddy chuckles a little as he says it but Aaron only shrugs back at Paddy confirming that yes Robert would say that but he would also be right too.

Once in the Woolpack Paddy got pints for Aaron and his two co-workers as well as him and Cain too. Both Charity and Chas were behind the bar and it was very obvious that there was a wall erected by Chas between her son and herself. While Charity tried to have a normal conversation with Aaron, Chas made sure she stayed clear of him.

As they sat there Paddy was trying to bring up questions that would allow them to learn more about Aaron's new life.

"Belle told us you had a really great time on your trip. Told us she even met a new bloke over there."

"Yeah she did. Surprised us all but Danny is really nice. I was a little leery at first but once I met him I quickly saw what a good guy he is. To bad he doesn't live over her. He would be a really good guy for her to date and help her move on past this year. And yes, the trip was fantastic. We all had a good time. I wasn't sure how well I would like spending as much time as we did at the theme parks but it was a blast getting to basically be a kid again. Liv loved it too."

"And then she was telling us your new home is really nice. That it sits on the side of a mountain with nice views."

"Not sure I would call it a mountain but it is sort of the first ridge of hills before they eventually turn into mountains. And, yes, it looks down over the two cities it sits between and then past them out to the sea. It is a beautiful one of a kind home. I love it. It has everything you could want."

"So where is Robert getting all of this money to buy homes and companies?" Cain couldn't stop himself from asking.

Aaron had been waiting for this question. Robert had told him he could tell them whatever he wanted. He didn't care anymore so Aaron decided to give them an abbreviated truth.

"He's always had it. You all thought he was just a gold digger who was freeloading off the White's when they moved back here. But you were so wrong. First that isn't giving Chrissie White enough credit to being smart enough to see a gold digger when one is coming at her. The reality that I actually learned from people that worked for Lawrence White is that Robert save that man's butt more than once from bankruptcy. He was a very good salesman and financial analysis guy. Once Lawrence realized how good Robert was at his job and how much money he was making him he paid Robert handsomely to hang on to him because a lot of other companies tried to steal him away."

Everyone in the pub now was listening to Aaron. No one had ever heard about this side of Robert Sugden. 

"Yeah, when his dad forced him to leave Emmerdale Robert had it rough for awhile. He lived on the street for a time as a homeless kid." That info shocked Vic as she listened. "Robert met Clive, the man who is now his solicitor. Then he was a student at uni. Clive helped Robert find a job and then to start to put his life back together. After living on the streets and being homeless Robert vowed to never be without money again. Hw started saving every quid that he could from each paycheck. By then Clive had become a lawyer and good investor. He helped Robert invest his savings and they both did good and made a lot more money quickly in the markets. Then Robert landed a job with White Industries and he discovered he was good at it. Lawrence had made some bad deals that was sinking his company and Robert found a way to save his butt and in turn make the company profitable. He made Lawrence a very rich man and he was rewarded for it. Clive did more investments for Robert with his new bigger salaries and made even more money for him. By the time Robert and Chrissie got together he already had his own hefty bank account. Then they moved back here and everyone just immediately assumed the worst of him and he let you all do it. He didn't help his cause any either after he met me and we started our affair because that forced him to deal with his sexuality and he struggled with that just as much as I had. But, I did it when I was 18 and still wet behind the ears with nothing to lose. He was an engaged successful businessman scared of what coming out might do to his career. He was also a man who was dealing with the ghost of a father that he was still trying to live up to expectations for. But to answer your question, Robert worked hard and used his intelligence to make himself a lot of money."

Aaron then explained further. "Liv and I have added the little bit of money we could add to the family account from the sale of the Mill and the scrapyard plus Rob got payments from the government and from White Industries for his wrongful imprisonment. Now we have started a new business and we are leveraging our financial resources into buying more successful businesses. We've also been able to reward ourselves by buying a very nice home for the three of us to live in and I couldn't be happier."

Everyone was taking in what Aaron had told them. They all learned more about Robert's life since he was a teen than any of them had known before. Not even Vic. They all realized there was a whole lot about Robert Sugden they didn't know about and it wasn't necessarily all bad either. 

"I didn't know any of that about Robert." Paddy was the first to respond to what Aaron had told them.

"Of course you didn't. He never told anyone and everyone always just assumed the worst. None of you ever even asked about his years away from Emmerdale. No one seemed to care, not even his own family. You all just assumed he was a leech and grabbed onto someone with money. No one every considered he left the village and after struggling he found a way to pick himself up and make something out of himself. None of you even tried to look past the mask he was wearing that hid the real Robert. That was the first thing I spotted when I first met him. I was use to wearing one of those masks myself so I spotted Rob's from a mile away."

"So Aaron, are you going to tell us where in Spain you live now?" Paddy finally broached the final question they all wanted to ask.

"Not yet. I will tell you we are near Barcelona. I will eventually let you know but for now I want my time with Liv and Robert as we get our new lives started down there before you all start coming to see us. Sorry"

Everyone glanced at Chas to see if she was going to say anything now but she continued to ignore Aaron. More than once he had glanced over at his mum and saw how she was shunning him. All he could do was just smirk to himself and shake his head. 

"Belle said my gran had been to visit." Vic asked.

"Yes, she spent a week with Robert right before I went down there in November. Rob said they had a great week together. We wanted her to come to our wedding but she didn't feel up to it . I think the week with Robert really wore her out and she was still recovering from it. Rob wants to take me and Liv to go visit her real soon and we're hoping she can come back and see our new home."

They all sat and chatted for a while longer before the property management workers that were with them told Aaron they needed to leave soon so he started to wrap up his visit.

Charity asks Aaron how much longer he is going to be in the area? She was hoping they would have a few more days to get Chas to start talking to him again. It was obvious he was willing to meet his mum half way but she was sticking to her guns at the moment.

"I'm done here in Leeds for now. Tomorrow were driving to Cardiff to check out the scrapyard we just purchased there. Then will be doing the same at the new yards we now own in Birmingham and London. Then I'll fly home from London."

"Aaron, I need to ask you a serious question." Vic had come back out from behind the bar again and pulled up a chair next to him. She had a serious face so Aaron had a clue what this was going to be about.

"Do you think Robert will ever let me and Diane back in? I know I hurt him but so did you. He let you back in obviously but me and Diane are still out in the cold and I don't get it. I'm trying to give him time but it's just not fair."

Aaron sat there for a moment to gather his thoughts before he spoke.

Vic, you were family. You are family and family is suppose to stand by you and support you unconditionally no matter what. Neither you or Diane have ever done that for Robert. You do it for each other all the time and you always did it for Andy but with Robert the both of you have always turned your back on him whenever he messed up or you thought he had. Supporting the White's over your brother was the final straw in his book. You stuck your knife in his back and twisted it over and over and he hasn't forgotten that. I suspect he won't forget it in a long time. You Vic have always had this attitude when it comes to Robert being upset at you of telling him to just "shut up and deal with it." That isn't going to fly anymore with your brother. I can tell you that at this point in time he doesn't care if he ever speaks to you again or even sees you again. That is how much you hurt him. Everyone has always acted like Robert is never affected by anyone's actions. That he doesn't feel pain. You have no clue how wrong you have been in that belief."

"But yet he took you back Aaron. What makes you better than me?"

"I wasn't family. I wasn't blood and at the time we all felt he had cheated on me too. We had also hurt each many other times when we were having an affair. So there was a history of both of us hurting the other which made it easier to forgive. But you never showed one concern about your brother or me when the whole Rebecca thing happened. You never showed any concern over how your brother felt or was dealing with the fall out. You never once asked me, one of your oldest friends, how I was coping and you made Rebecca your instant BFF. The two of you became inseparable. You ridiculed your brother after I broke up with him and made fun of him in public. You demanded he become a couple with Rebecca and pay her way for everything even though she had millions of her own. What was even more disgusting was you did all of this less than a year after that family chased your other brother away by falsely accusing him of shooting Lawrence. You have no family loyalty of any kind Vic and now you're playing step mum to the kid that was at the center of this whole mess that sent your brother to prison wrongly for a year. And you wonder why he has cut you out of his life."

Vic sat there not being able to say a thing as a small sob escaped from her. It was the first time anyone had given her dressed her down in a very public way. Vic wasn't use to being told off like that but Aaron didn't say a thing that wasn't true and everyone in the pub at that moment knew that.

"I'll tell you this Vic as long as you have the attitude that you have now neither Robert or I will want anything to do with you. And, what I find disgusting right now Vic with you. When it comes to Rob, you've turned into my mum. You think you have all the answers and know what is best for him and everyone else. As you can see I'm no longer accepting that attitude from my mum and I can safely tell you that your brother will not let you back into his life as long as you treat him the same way. So the ball is in your court on if you choose to change your not."

Vic quickly got up and ran back into the kitchen as she sobbed loudly. Chas gave her son a stern look that he could only shrug back. "She asked and I answered with 100% honesty."

With that Aaron told the other two he was with that he was ready to go. As he stood up from the table he turned back to Cain and Paddy and shook both of their hands. 

"I'll keep in touch. You don't have to worry about us. I'm sure we'll be back and forth to Leeds because of the business so we'll still see each other on occasion. So take care." Aaron then turned to look at his mum who immediately turned to walk back into the back. He watched where she had stood for a few more seconds before turning and leaving the pub. 

Three days later Aaron was back in Spain. Robert had met him at the airport and was taking him out for a late dinner. He knew it had been a long and stressful trip for Aaron. They had talked everyday so he knew about all of the run-ins with Chas and Vic. Robert was pleased with how Aaron dealt with the confrontations. He was glad he stood his ground. It only made him love his husband even more. It was now obvious to both of them that they were not going to have any immediate family support anytime soon and Robert was OK with that. As far as he was concerned it was each of their families loss because he and Aaron were going to be just fine. Better than fine actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here going forward we'll jump in time for each chapter to see what is happening with Aaron and Robert while we also keep tabs on everyone back in Emmerdale and watch as they come to terms with the fact they have been so wrong about the guys.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the first 8 months the Sugden-Dingles are living in Spain. Getting their business off the ground, Liv and Robert's birthdays and starting the process to start a family. Not really any angst in this chapter. Just a lot of cotton candy fluff.

AUGUST 2019

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I was expecting them to ask a lot more detailed questions about our history." Aaron looked a little relieved as they ended their conference call with the surrogacy agency in Los Angeles they had chosen to contact. 

"Oh I think the tough questions will come when we meet them face to face. That was just a get acquainted introductory call for all of us to officially meet. You want a tea or beer? I'm going down to make me a tea?"

"You can make me one too and then we can talk about this some more?" Aaron saw Robert nod as he headed down to the kitchen.

It had been in June when the topic of children had come up again between the two fo them. They had a serious talk and both agreed they wanted children and they both decided they might as well start the process to eventually make it happen. They could afford it so why not. They spent two months researching both adoption and surrogacy and even though the adoption process seemed easier and less expensive the reality was there were better guarantees they would get a child through surrogacy. At least it was for a baby. Once they decided on surrogacy they educated themselves on all of the various laws associated with surrogacy for gay couples. In the end they chose a commercial surrogacy over an altruistic one because it guaranteed both of their rights as parents before the child was even born. It was the most expensive surrogacy option but the one with the least legal risks and luckily they could afford it. The decision was made. California was the safest place for this kind of surrogacy from a legal, health and safety stand point. Once that decision was made they researched potential agencies and ended up with two they had initial conversations with before choosing the one they spoke with today that was located in Los Angeles. It was an agency that was formed by three gay dads and a former surrogate who created the agency specifically to help both domestic and international LGBTQ individuals and couples who are seeking to become parents via assisted reproductive technology. 

Robert had filled out the online questionnaire which had resulted in this initial video conference call taking place. By the end of the interview the agency was interested in learning more about Aaron and Robert but the next step would require them flying to Los Angeles for 5-7 days. It was agreed that they would make the trip to California at the end of August which gave them time to make all of their reservations.

\---------------

It had been a hectic seven months since their honeymoon and move into their new home. Getting their new business off the ground has been a lot of hard work. Both Robert and Aaron had made several trips back to the UK as they worked with their new scrapyards to secure several new lucrative contracts. The latest being a contract with a tractor manufacturer east of London in Basildon. This single contract alone will practically double the size of the business and potentially triple the revenue. It is requiring them to expand their London facility that will be handling the scrap that they will be receiving from the factory.

They had also purchased some new rental properties in Leeds and partnered with a development company to be involved with their first new construction housing complex. It is a 12 story condo tower along the river in Leeds city center. Construction is scheduled to begin in 2020 and completion in 18 months. 

Running their Leeds based company from Spain was challenging. It had forced them to hire a couple of extra people in Leeds and they also were having to travel a lot more to England than they had expected. But they understood that making sure their business was going to succeed it was something they had to do. Robert had just gotten back from London where he had finalized the scrap deal with the tractor factory. They had mapped out a strategy that they knew would require a hectic first year as they tried to get everything off the ground. However, if they were successful the businesses would start growing on their own and begin to run themselves after that which should reduce the amount of time they would have to spend back in the UK. 

They had also started to research business acquisitions in Spain as well but had nothing in the hopper at the moment. Clive had told they really should hire a Spanish law firm that would be in a better position to help them establish their business in Spain too. It had been a challenge for Clive already to do what he had done for them in Spain with the purchase of their home and the apartment building. Spanish law was not his forte. 

It was a goal of theirs to start a Spanish branch of the business that could easily blend in with what they were doing in the UK. They did complete the purchase of the apartment building in Vilanova and Aaron had taken on being the point person on the renovation work they were having done on the building. Some of the units in the building were already nice, like the one they had lived in last fall but there were other units that hadn't been renovated since the building had been built. They were working with the existing residents on getting the work done and then going in to renovate individual units when they were available to be worked on.

The two of them were also working on their Spanish. Even though being fluent in Spanish was not completely necessary to live and work there they still felt it important. Robert had known some Spanish from his visits to his grans as a youth but it had almost been all forgotten. Aaron knew basic French but no Spanish so they were both trying one of those online language courses with minimal success so far.

Liv had taken to her new school like a duck to water. Both Aaron and Robert were shocked at how much she liked it and how well she was doing. She was behind the other students in her age group in her work at the beginning of the spring term because of all the time she missed from skipping school back in Emmerdale. To the surprise of both of her brothers she was working extra hard to catch up with the others in her class. It was obvious that the new atmosphere of this school was giving Liv a new motivation to excel in her schoolwork. It was an attitude that Aaron and Robert were both impressed with and happy she now had. Especially Robert who had always visualized more than Aaron about Liv's unlimited potential as she began to focus on a career path and then moving on to university. Art was still her favorite subject but she was starting to develop more interest in the computer graphics design version of art as well as the traditional painting and drawing she had always liked. The trip to Disney World was still inspiring her to look more into the work of animators and other artists who did the type of creative work that a company like Disney used.

Liv was also taking interest in the business her brothers were starting up too. She would never admit to his face but she was enamored with Robert's business smarts and his ability to create business plans that turned into profitable revenue for whatever company the plan had been designed for. As she got older she was understanding how money makes money and the world of investments that Robert had mastered at a young age that gave him the wealth he has now at the age of 33. She realizes now what a learning opportunity she has right in her own home so she is now being more observant and learning from Robert how he runs businesses. She's watching Aaron learn the same skills she is trying to learn as he works side by side with Robert. The siblings are determined to become as business savvy as Robert and not always have to rely on him to make all of the key decisions for their fledging empire.

Liv's spring term ended April 12th. She had ten days off before the summer term started. The dates worked perfectly for her and Aaron to surprise Robert for his birthday. They first took him to Madrid for three days. They booked a two bedroom suite at one of the nice hotels in the heart of Madrid. Aaron had let Liv plan the itinerary even though he knew most of what she and Robert would want to do was not his cup of tea but this was Robert's trip so he was going to enjoy it all with his husband. It was three days of touring palaces and museums topped by a visit to the Prada Museum that Aaron actually found himself enjoying. The concierge at the hotel had given them good recommendations for restaurants and of course Liv and Robert made time for some shopping. It turned out to be a fun three days but they went by fast. They all said they would like to come back again and explore some more in the future when they had more time.

After Madrid Aaron surprised Robert with a trip to his grans. He had prearranged it with Annie to make sure she was up to their visit. It was a four hour drive down to the small village outside of Murcia where Annie lived.

"There's my birthday boy. I could get use to this, having you so close to me that you can drop in whenever you want without a lot of travel." Annie reach up to kiss her grandsons cheek as she greeted them on her front porch of her modest home.

Annie's home was part of a fairly new retirement community. Robert had purchased her home for her ten years ago when she had fell and broke her arm and didn't have immediate access to help at her old home. Everything she needs is available at this community while she can still live as independently as she wants. This was only the second time Robert had visited Annie since he purchased this home for her.

"Gran, I would like for you to meet my husband Aaron and his sister Liv." Annie immediately kissed Aaron on his cheek as well as Liv too.

"My new grandson and granddaughter. Welcome to my home. I'm so happy to meet you both. And congratulations on your wedding last fall. I so wish I could have been there but I just wasn't well enough at the time. But, I'm so happy you and Robert are finally officially married and all of that mess of before is behind all of you."

Annie then pulled Liv to her causing her to turn beet red. "And this young lady. I have heard so much about you. Robert tells me he has a future Picasso living in his home. How are you doing living with these two men. You and I need some girl time together."

"Oh, I'm use to it now. My stomach has toughed up as I've gotten use to all of their snogging. But I keep a sick bucket around just in case" Liv couldn't help but embarrass her brothers just a little with Annie. She also found that she liked her too even if she was as old as God. The lady was still full of spit and fire even at her age just like Liv. 

"Well come in, come in. We don't need to stand on my front stoop the whole time."

They stayed three days with Annie. Most of the time was spent at her home cooking and visiting. They did take her out to a nice restaurant one night after they had spent the day taking her on a drive along the coast. Annie enjoyed the day out sightseeing. She doesn't get to do that anymore but it also doesn't take much to tire her out. Annie took great pleasure in introducing her family to her friends in the retirement community. It was obvious how proud she was of what Robert had made of himself considering his humble beginnings and the many obstacles the world had put in front of him over the years. She enjoyed getting to know Aaron and his sister. Aaron did a good job of showing her he wasn't a typical Dingle that Annie had remembered from the village though most of the current Dingles of Emmerdale didn't arrive until Annie had already moved to Spain. Never-the-less their reputation had preceded them and Annie was so glad Aaron was completely different. He was a fine young man you she could tell loved her grandson to bits.

It was their last day with Annie and as they were eating breakfast with her she surprised them when she asked, "So am I going to live long enough to see any great grandchildren from you two?" The two men looked at each other completely surprised that she would be asking them this.

"I may be old and from a different generation but I can read and watch television. I know there all kids of ways for families to have children today. Even families that consist of two men. So am I going to see any little ones anytime soon?" Annie just smiled but then couldn't resist a little poke in Robert's side as she got up to make herself a second cup of tea.

"It's something we haven't talked about gran. Not yet anyway. We haven't even been married six months yet."

"That's not exactly true Robert. We have talked about children and said that we want them but we haven't talked about when."

"You're right. We've to busy focused on the move to our new home, starting our business, getting Liv settled into her new school. Children will make it to the top of the priority list soon, I promise gran."

"We'll don't wait to long if you want me to get to see them. I'm not going to live forever despite what some back in Emmerdale might think." They all got a little laugh out of that.

"Now, I have another request for both of you before you live. Don't stay mad at your families back home forever. You need to turn the other cheek and forgive them. You are in a good and happy place in your lives now. You need to eventually forgive them for their transgressions. Especially you Robert. I know what Diane and Victoria did to you really hurt but you need to forgive and move on. I also have been told that your family Aaron hasn't been the most supportive of the two of you either. It's probably time to forgive them of that as well. You're not living in Emmerdale anymore and they aren't going to be able to mess with your marriage like they did before but I'm sure they will still be interested in all the good things happening to you. So let them in eventually and make this old woman very happy." She reached over and stroked Aaron's cheek with her hand before giving Robert a light tap.

"We'll think about it Annie. I promise." It was Aaron that answered her while Robert just gave her a nod and a slight smile. It was obvious he is still a long ways from being ready to let Diane and Vic back into his life.

":And you young Liv, are you thinking about university yet? That isn't to far away for you is it?"

"No it's not and I haven't started thinking about it to much. Next fall we'll have different colleges visiting our school to try to recruit us so maybe then I'll start to get an idea of where I would like to go."

"That's good dear. You can be the first of our family to go to university and come home with a degree."

After a couple of more hours of visiting it was time to head home for the three of them. After promising they would visit again real soon while also hoping Annie could come visit them at their new home they said their good-byes and started their five hour trip home.

The following day was Easter Sunday and most of the day spent relaxing at home. Robert fired up the outdoor grill and cooked steaks for them that evening after making a pitcher of sangria earlier. It was a nice quiet day lounging by the pool with good food.

"Happy Birthday old man." It was the first thing Robert heard when we woke up the following morning as he turned 33 years old. It was followed by a kiss and Aaron sliding his hand down into Robert's boxers letting his husband know what his first present of the day was going to be. It didn't take long before Aaron has given the birthday boy a wake up blow job that put a smile on the man's face. Aaron promised there was more where that came from later in the day but right now his birthday breakfast was on the agenda and would be ready in thirty minutes. 

By the time Aaron made it down to the kitchen Liv already had most of the items out and had already started making the pancake batter. Aaron started chopping the vegetables for the Spanish omelets. Once ready he started the ham and sausages in the skillet soon to be followed by the omelets. Aaron started the coffee while Liv started cooking the pancakes. The two of them had a little assembly line going unbeknownst to them that Robert had already made his way downstairs and was filming them making him his birthday breakfast. He couldn't stop smiling as he watched the family he loved more than anything love him back by making him breakfast.

It was Liv that first noticed he had been watching them. 

"Happy Birthday Rob. Here is a coffee. Now, go sit down outside and we'll bring the rest out shortly." With that she gave her blonde haired brother a kiss on the cheek and sent him outside where he found a fully set table that included a basket of fresh pastries, a bowl of fresh strawberries and pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice. 

Soon Aaron and Liv brought the rest of the food out to the table and they began to eat.

"What time did you get up and start all of this Liv because I know Aaron has only been up about an hour or so."

"Not much more than that. "

"Well, this is amazing you two. Thank you very much. I love you guys for doing this." 

They spent the next hour causally eating away at the food that had been prepared and when they were done Liv brought out Rob's presents.

"What's this? I thought we agreed no presents having the holiday you took me on."

"Sort of like you promised no presents on my birthday." Aaron responded with a small. "Now open them and don't complain. This first one is from Annie. She gave it to me and told me to give it to you today."

Robert was shocked and actually had a little tear in his eye. He hadn't received a birthday present from his gran since he was a teenager. He quickly opened the package to find some framed pictures. The first was of the Sugden family that was taken in 1990 at Robert's 4th birthday.

"Oh my god. I faintly remember this picture. I don't remember it being taken but I remember seeing this picture when I was at grans as a teenager."

"Who is everyone in that picture." Aaron asked as he had come around the table to stand between Liv and Robert so they could all look at the picture together.

"I mean I recognize Annie and your dad but no one else."

Robert continued to stare at the picture while rubbing a finger over it as he tried to hold back the tears. Recognizing what was happening Aaron started to run his fingers through the back of Robert's hair in hopes he could calm him down. Soon Robert had composed himself enough that he could share the picture with his family.

"That's gran as you already know. Then that is my dad and Sarah. They had only been together a few months at this point. The man standing behind gran is my Uncle Joe and Aunt Kathy. Uncle Joe was my dad's brother and grans other son. Those two teenagers are Aunt Kathy's kids from an earlier marriage. That's Rachel and that is Mark."

Robert was standing in front all of them with his birthday cake on the table in front of him.

"So who took the picture?"

"I don't remember at all but that was my family at that time. My brother Jackie had died the previous year.

"Is this him, your brother?" Liv was holding a second framed picture that had also been in the package. It was a picture of Jackie holding a then 2 year old Robert in his lap in the yard outside of the house at Emmerdale Farm. Jackie was in his twenties at the time and it surprised both Aaron and Liv how much he and Robert looked alike. "The two of you looked alike." They both had blond hair but Jackie didn't seem to have the freckles like Robert.

Robert sucked in a huge breath of air when he looked at the picture. "Yes, that is Jackie. I actually forgot what he looked like. We really did look a lot alike didn't we."

Aaron just kissed the top of his husbands head as he saw how emotional he was getting.

The final picture Annie had sent Robert was one of 8 year old Robert holding his baby sister Victoria who was 3 months old at the time while standing next to his grandmother who was sitting in a wheelchair.

"Is that Vic?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. That would have been right after she had been born. I would have been 8 at the time."

"Why was Annie in a wheelchair?" Liv asked.

"It is quite the spectacular story. I need more coffee if I'm telling this story." That has Robert heading back inside to make more coffee before returning.

"Go on then."

Robert sighs and takes another sip before beginning. "Aaron, you might have heard stories about the day the plane crashed into the village."

"I have but thought it was just another village fish story."

"It wasn't. It was very true. A jet heading to Manchester from Poland fell from the sky. There had been some type of explosion in one of the engines and the plane lost power and crashed just outside of the village. The main fuselage hit a farm not far from the village. It caused the barn to collapse and one of the stone walls fell on my step cousin Mark. That kid there in the first picture. He was killed instantly. My gran had just got remarried earlier in the day. She and her husband had just left the village to head to the airport to fly to Spain for their honeymoon. One of the wings of the plane had broken off the plane with the explosion and it hit the ground right in front of their car as they were driving. It then flipped and struck the car. Annie's new husband died instantly and she hit her head. She fell into a coma for several months. Victoria had just been born and dad and Sarah took her with them to visit gran in the hospital. The story they tell is Vic started crying and her crying woke up gran from her coma. That picture there was taken a few days later when gran had just come back from therapy."

"Wow, that really happened. That's crazy." Liv said as she looked at the pictures again.

Aaron was just shaking his head. "Hard to believe that same little spec of a village has been hit by both a plane and a helicopter falling from the sky only 20 years or so apart from each other."

"What have I always said. Emmerdale is cursed." Robert tells them and they all laugh.

"Oh and here is another piece of old Sugden history that you can appreciate Liv. That girl there, my step cousin Rachel. She was the mother of Joe Tate."

Liv just looked at him with a shocked look. "You mean the Joe Tate from Home Farm that messed with Debbie?"

"Yes, that Joe Tate. And, Joe was actually named for my Uncle Joe, here. Then my lovely father had an affair with her a few years after Joe was born. Then she was murdered. Tossed off a cliff and the murderer was never found. And you thought the Dingle's were a crazy lot. Well, they are but they don't have nothing on the Sugden's when it came to massive screw-ups."

They all just sat there a bit longer as they took in what all Robert had told them. Robert did come from just as messed up family as the Dingles. With those two families behind them no wonder Robert and Aaron had such a challenging relationship up to now.

Finally they put the pictures to the side and Liv gave Robert her present to him. Opening the box he found a very colorful Hawaiian style shirt and some tan colored dress shorts. He was quite impressed with Liv's choices for him but he shouldn't be. As much as they have shopped together over the years she knows his taste and styles better than anyone.

"Wow Liv, this is really nice. Thank you. So no crazy t-shirts for me then?" 

"Nah, I decided you needed something new and nice for when you and Aaron go to the pub or to the bars. 

"Well, thank you." He leans over to give her a kiss on the top of her head as he continues to check out his new clothes.

"Now I just have to convince Aaron he can expand his wardrobe beyond black and gray."

As Aaron rolled his eyes Robert kisses his husband. "Good luck with that Liv."

It was now time for Aaron to give him his gift. 

"I have to admit my gift for you is a little selfish. I can probably say it is a gift for both of us." Aaron hands his husband the box that measures 8.5 x 11 and about an inch thick. Robert was having a hard time trying to guess what could be in this box that is something they both want. Once he opens the box he quickly sees the first and most obvious gift. He could only smile because he knew that while he is very happy to get these he knows Aaron is more than geeked over it.

"How in the world did you get these? I figured this was long sold out." Robert was amazed when he held up two tickets to the UEFA Champions League semi-final match of Liverpool at Barcelona for the following week on 1 May.

"You should know Rob just how easy it is to get what you want if you aren't afraid to pay whatever you need to get it. I wanted these for us so I put a little dent in the credit card to get them. They are club seats by the way."

"I can see that. I'm surprised you didn't get us seats in the Liverpool section."

"Ha. Those were harder to find than these. You might have to protect me if I decide to wear my Liverpool kit though."

Robert leans over and kisses him, "I suppose I can do that if I have to. So what else is in this box."

"Well, you know the one thing we have been talking about possibly investing in. I found three that may be open to being partially or full on purchased. Two in Barcelona and one back home and one of the ones in Barcelona is having a tasting event this weekend that there are tickets for in that box too."

With that Robert looks at the information folders for three different microbreweries that Aaron had put together as it had been something they had talked about that they might be interested to invest in if not out right purchase to add to their business portfolio. 

"This is all great Aaron. Thanks. I can't wait to look through this information."

"So you guys are looking at buying a brewery?" Liv was surprised to hear that.

"It's came up in discussions. We're just looking at diversifying the type of businesses we are invested in so we can stay recession proof." Robert answered but then saw the question mark on Liv's face. "It's a way to protect the overall business. Invest in many different diverse things so if one of our companies is struggling because of the economy or the type of business it is our over all business is protected from failing by the other businesses we own that are totally different and not affected by the same issues. I hope that makes sense to you. If not then you need to study harder in your business class." Robert winks at Liv as she just shakes her head.

"Think of it this way Liv," her brother is adding to Robert's explanation. "Diversifying our portfolio improves the odds you'll continue to get your allowance each month." They all laugh at Aaron's explanation.

\---------------

The next 7 weeks flew by. There seemed to be a non stop list of activities the little family dealt with since Robert's birthday. Robert and Aaron checked out the brewery in Barcelona that weekend for the tasting event. It was a good experience and they have actually gone into discussions with the current owners about a potential investment. The week after his birthday the two men experienced Camp Nou in Barcelona for the first time for the Champions League match. Even though Liverpool didn't win it was still a good day. In May they had both made trips back to the UK for business. Aaron had even made a side trip to check out the brewery in Devon that they were looking at. 

In early June they had taken Liv to the Ed Sheeran concert at the Olympic stadium in Barcelona. It had been a birthday gift for Liv when she had turned 17 back in February. That day had also been special for another reason. It was the day they ended up sitting next to another gay couple at the pub they were eating at before the concert. The two men had their two children with them. They had flown in from Glasgow for the concert as well so they all ended up heading to the stadium together. It gave Aaron and Robert the opportunity to talk to the two men about how they started their family. They learned one of their kids had been adopted and the other through surrogacy. They heard about all the pros and cons the Scottish couple went through in starting their family. Meeting the two men lit a fire in both Aaron and Robert that renewed their interest in starting their own family.

"So is this something you want Robert?" The two men were sitting on their lounger on their bedroom balcony enjoying the night and the lights of Sitges and Vilanova i la Geltru below them while the moon lit up the waters of the Mediterranean.

"Of course it is. You know that I have always said I wanted a family with you. I just didn't know when it would be a good time to start one."

"So you don't think this is the right time?"

"I didn't say that. I said I didn't know when the right time would be. Maybe it is now."

"I think it is. We're settled in our new home now. Liv is settled and doing very well. The business is off the ground now and appears to be growing. We still have a lot of work to do with the business and we probably always will but even if we start the process tomorrow it doesn't mean there is going to be a kid on our doorstep by the end of the week. Who knows how long it will take. That's why I think starting the process now is a good thing."

"You've given some thought to this haven't you Aaron?"

"I admit I have. Since we first got together properly after Gordon I actually started to dream about having kids with you. I never considered having kids before you. I never saw a future for me, let alone being a father. It was you that actually got me to start believing I could have a future and it could involve kids."

"Then I went and fucked it all up."

"But you actually didn't as it turned out."

"I'm still responsible for bringing her to the village in the first place knowing she was still sweet on me and a tad crazy."

"There is no crime in that. Your intentions were the right ones when you did that. Clearing Andy's name. Being the typical big hearted Robert, no matter what your image was you were taking care of your family in your own way and that just made me love you more than I already did at that time."

"Yeah, but then I put myself into a position to be screwed over like I was."

"You can't blame yourself for what Rebecca and then Lachlan chose to do. That was out of your control."

"Maybe but it did almost destroy our dreams forever."

"But in the end it didn't. Can't keep looking back on what might have happened. It didn't and we're here now." Aaron reinforces this point with a kiss.

"You're right. My bad. You're always right babe. So let's do this thing. You and me having babies."

Aaron could only smile as he wrapped his arms around his husbands shoulders as they laid next to each other on the lounger.

"You have a few business trips coming up so why don't you let me start the research." Aaron tells his husband.

"Sounds good. We need to educate ourselves on Spanish laws for same sex surrogacy and adoption and also what British law allows for ex pats. We can spend the next few weeks educating ourselves and then decide our next steps after that. You might even give Clive a call and see if he can recommend some legal specialists on this."

Robert was back in the UK a couple of days later which gave Aaron time to start doing his research. It didn't take long though before he was completely overwhelmed with everything he found on the internet. The laws are so different in different countries and seem to be changing almost daily. After two days of mind numbing reading Aaron decided to call Clive for help. He told Aaron they needed to work with a Spanish legal team that had expertise in Spanish surrogacy and adoption law. He also said he had already told Robert they needed to search for a legal team in Spain as well for business purposes since they were looking to expand their business down there. 

A day later Clive got back with Aaron and gave him two recommendations in Barcelona of law firms that were experts in both business and family law as well as International law. They would need expertise in all three areas as they try to grow their family and their business. Aaron set appointments with both law firms for the following week when both he and Robert would be available.

In the meantime Robert had secured new deals for the scrap yards in Hotten and Cardiff. He also started negotiations with Jimmy and Nicola King for the full purchase of Home James Haulage. With the growth of the scrap businesses they needed to secure new haulage contracts and in the end the decisions was made to invest in a haulage business verses contracting with various haulage firms, especially with the planned future scrap growth and other plans on the horizon.

When Robert had gone to prison his shares in Home James had been put in a trust. Jimmy and Nicola had been given the option to buy Robert completely out but they didn't have the finances to do that so they were given the option to buy back a percentage of Robert's shares each year until they had purchased all of his shares in five years. At the same time Robert signed away all decision making he had with his shares and become a silent partner in the business that Jimmy and Nicola would run on their own. Robert's portion of the revenue was sent to Clive for deposit into the trust. When Robert was released from prison a year later and his guilty verdict erased the deal had remained in place since Robert had no desire to return to Emmerdale at the time. Now with the growth of S&D Enterprises there was a new need and this is why Robert is meeting Jimmy and Nicola in Leeds to lay out his proposal.

"Jimmy, Nicola, it's nice to see you again. How are you guys?"

"Hello Robert. These are some fancy digs you got here." Nicola is looking around trying to figure out what Robert has going on. "No Aaron I see."

"No, he's back home. We don't always get to travel together for business. One of us has to stay home with Liv during school terms. In a situation like this Aaron would usually be connected to our meeting via video conferencing but he is at his own meeting this morning. Have a seat. There is coffee and some pastries, help yourself. Ronald will be joining us shortly as soon as he's done with another meeting."

"And who's Ronald?" Jimmy asks.

"He is a para-legal that works for Aaron and I as well as for my friends law firm next door. In fact this space our business is currently leasing is actually owned by the law firm that they intended for future growth so one of these days we'll have to find a more permanent space. So how's life in the village?"

"Well you know village life Robert. It seldom changes." Jimmy is trying to be funny with his comment.

"But this is Emmerdale we're talking about Jimmy. That village can't go 48 hours without something happening."

Nicola sits down from getting coffee. "Well Robert you are now talking to the newly elected councilman."

"Who? You? The village actually elected you?" Robert couldn't help but laugh just a little. "What did you threaten them with or how bad was your competition."

"Hey now. I'll have you know I won fair and square as candidate for the people."

Robert was having a very hard time keeping a straight face as he stairs at Nicola. As he rolled his eyes at her she couldn't hold her stern stare any longer.

"Shit, I can never keep a straight face with you. How come you can see right through me every time Robert."

"Because we're cut from the same cloth. After the nuclear holocaust you, me and the cockroaches will still be walking on the face of the earth." All three of them were laughing at Robert's comment when Roger finally joined them.

"All right, let's get this meeting started. I need to be in Cardiff later this afternoon." With that Robert walked through his proposal. S&D would purchase 90% of Home James while Jimmy and Nicola kept 10%. S&D would pay them double market value for their shares and Jimmy would be given a lifetime contract to continue working for the company. Jimmy would be a manager in the company, strong salary, pension, insurance, guaranteed annual salary increases, guaranteed 6 weeks of holiday each year, company car and health club and country club memberships. You'd be based out of the new Hotten office but would have to occasionally travel to what will be future offices in Birmingham, Cardiff, London and any future locations as the business grows. In fact Jimmy I respect your knowledge in the business enough that I would want you to be involved in the planning of our future growth."

"And what about me Robert. What plans do you have for me?" Nicola wasn't hearing what is in this for her.

"From what you are telling me you are going to be quite busy taking care of the little people as the new local councilwoman. I'm going to guess that Doug has already giving you a long list of demands. Other than that you're going to get to lounge around the village as one of the new queens of Emmerdale. When Jimmy, Aaron and I pull off the growth of Home James you'll get to rival whoever is the current lady of Home Farm. Jimmy will have plenty of holiday time and you as a family will have the money to take the holidays you want. And if things work out like planned there will be plenty of opportunity to travel on the company quid. But if that isn't enough for you Nic. you'll be free to get involved in whatever business you want to take over and you'll have the money to back you."

"You sound pretty confident."

"I am. In six months we have already grown the scrap business by 800%. We've signed some major deals that will start shortly that will add more growth. We are already in negotiations for future acquisitions on yards on the continent and this all shouts loudly future haulage needs. With our own scrap business be the base for growth of the haulage business the Home James is a no brainer for future success. Why not get in on the ground floor and grow with us."

Jimmy and Nicola were looking at each other before Jimmy turned back to Robert to ask, "Why us Rob. We're just a little small time outfit in a small village in the Dales. Hell, we shared a little porta cabin with Aaron and Adam in Zac's back field. Why are you offering this very lucrative deal to us."

"Because of all of that you just said Jimmy. I know you guys. We grew Home James together until the other stuff happened. I know you know the business Jimmy and I trust you. And, believe it or not, I trust Nic too. Plus, you guys were about the only two who didn't stab me in the back over all of the other stuff and that means something to me. Nic, you have ambition like I do and just like me you sometimes let that ambition get the best of you. I like you because you aren't afraid to go after what you want and if you fall down along the way you don't let that get to you. You get up, dust yourself off and charge on. I respect that and I believe that characteristic is needed when a company is still young and just starting off."

They all sat there for a while longer before Robert needed to wrap up the meeting.

"That's the offer on the table. I'll give you guys a few days to decide but I can't wait to long."

"We don't need any time Robert. We'd be a fool to turn this down. I'm in." Jimmy is reaching over to shake Robert's hand.

"We're in you meant to say even if I'm now going to be a woman of leisure just spending your money." 

"OK then. Ronald and Jonathan, the attorney with the company, will be putting together the final contract. In the meantime you and I Jimmy will be putting the business plan together for Home James. I've already had an estate agent looking for a new location for the business."

As the meeting ended and everyone was getting ready to leave both Nicola and Jimmy were chatting with Robert.

"So where are you and Aaron living now? I'm guessing it is not around here?"

"We live in Spain. I had gone directly to Spain when I got out of prison. Then Aaron came to talk to me and apologize a few weeks later. After a bunch of soul searching and hard truths being shared by both of us we finally realized we still wanted to be together but there was no way I could come back to the village or even Hotten. Not right now anyway. To much bad blood between me and Emmerdale. When I'm away from that village I do good. When I am in that village I get eaten alive and it turns me into someone I do not like. So we stayed in Spain."

"It can't be easy starting up a business up here while living down there."

"It's an added obstacle but so far it works well. We live close to an airport that has direct flights to every major airport in the UK including Leeds so I'm just a couple of hours away. We've put a good team together up here and we do plan to expand our business down to Spain too."

"Robert, I'll deny I ever said this if you try to tell anyone but I'm glad it's all worked out for you. I had a hard time believing you killed Lawrence. I mean I know you were a total shit when you were with Chrissy and that family but we watched you change as you got away from them and was with Aaron. It hurt to watch you get sent down. We had a good thing going, the three of us with the business but as much as I'll deny it, you became our good friend. So thanks Robert for this opportunity oh and thank Aaron for us too."

While Robert was meeting with Jimmy and Nicola in Leeds Aaron was in Barcelona having initial interviews with two different law firms. He was going to give them overviews of S&D Enterprises and their desire to expand the business into Spain more than just the one apartment building in Vilanova. Then he talked about their desire to start a family but unsure of the better option between adoption and surrogacy. The plan was once Aaron laid out who he, Robert and S&D were along with a small business portfolio and the current business plan the law firms could each take a week to put a representation proposal together. The following week they would then meet with both Aaron and Robert for their presentations and then they would make a decision.

Both law firms saw real potential in working with the two men and their business. It was a simple decision for each of them to put aggressive proposals of representation together. The following week they each made their presentations to the two men. Clive had also flown down to sit in on the presentations as well. 

In the end it had been an easy decision. They chose the firm with the most experience in adoptions and surrogacy. Both had strong backgrounds in business law and property law. Both were strong with international law but one was head and shoulders better with the family law issues Aaron and Robert were now getting ready to deal with.

By July the two men had signed a contract with the Barcelona law firm. The firm was already helping them organize the Spanish operations of S&D Enterprises. The contract with Jimmy had been signed and with Home James now a part of their business. Robert and Aaron had surprised Jimmy, Nicola and their kids with a 7 day holiday in Salou, Spain at the PortAdventura amusement park to welcome them to the team. The two of them then met with Jimmy in Salou for a day to map out strategy for Home James. They had identified a place near Leeds Bradford Airport to relocate the Home James office to that also had space to keep the trucks there as well. 

By the end of July Robert and Aaron had reviewed all of the information their Spanish family law attorney had supplied them about adoption and surrogacy. The bottom line was adoption was probably the least expensive to add a child to their family but if they wanted a baby it would probably be a very long wait. Waiting lists were long for babies to adopt and gay couples would not be high on the wait list. It could take years to secure a new baby via adoption. Now if they were interested in adopting an older child it could be a much shorter timeline. The older the child the shorter the timeline because not as many couples were interested in adopting older children.

They learned the various laws in place in Spain and the UK regarding surrogacy. It was not an option for them to secure a surrogate in Spain. As UK citizens they could still go through the surrogacy process in the UK but there were risks there as only altruistic surrogacy was legal in the UK. That meant the surrogate would be the legal mother for the childs first six weeks and could decide to keep the child at any point during that time. Only after six weeks could the process be completed and the child would legally be theirs.

Only in the United States could they contract with a surrogate commercially and legally have both of their names on the birth certificate from the time the child is born. The only issue that delays bringing the child home immediately after its birth in the states is the process of securing a British or Spanish passport for the newborn. The commercial surrogacy process is also a lot more expensive in the states. Probably at least three times more expensive but the health, safety and legal risks are also basically non existent. You just have to pay a lot more for that low risk. 

Luckily for Aaron and Robert they have the money to pay for that low risk. They can afford the United States option and that is what they have chosen. The next step was to research US surrogacy agencies. Again, California was the best locale legally.

Eventually they made initial inquiries with four different California based agencies. They then ended up having conference calls with the two they had good initial instinct about. After the interviews they chose one in Los Angeles that is owned and run by a gay couple. At the same time they did leave their name on an adoption wait list too but the next step for the two of them was a trip to California to start the formal surrogacy process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to write a realistic time line in this story that Aaron and Robert would have to go through with surrogacy. I've spent way to much time reading data put out there by American surrogacy agencies that specialize in working with LGBTQ families. I'm still unsure how two British citizens living in Spain who are using a commercial surrogate in California can work legally and if the baby would need a British or Spanish passport... or both... and my brain was fried trying to research it so I'll just make something up for my story since it is all fiction anyway. LOL Hope you enjoy. This chapter took longer than I had hoped to write. It seems to take me longer to write fluff chapters that don't have any angst in them. What does that say about me. LOL


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows Aaron and Robert's lives for an 8 month period. It takes us on their surrogacy journey with them as they work through all of the various steps of the process that you have to go through. The chapter also tells the story of what else is happening in their lives at the same time they have started their surrogacy journey The chapter ends with a sudden surprise they have to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned in previous notes I am trying to make their surrogacy journey as realistic as possible as far as what a realistic timeline would be as well as spelling out all of the various steps along the way. It is still a very aggressive best case scenario timeline. Secondly I had already mapped out the timeline for Lisa's death in this story before we were surprised last week so she lives a little longer in this story that on the show.

April 2020

"Thank you for the news Jay. I can't wait to tell Robert. He'll be home in two days so I have time to set up a surprise for him. This is great. So I'll talk to you in what, a couple of weeks?" Aaron can't wipe the grin off his face as he speaks with Jay from their home office.

"Let me know how Robert takes it when you tell him. Then we can plan after that. I need to head off for an appointment Aaron so I'll speak to you again in a week or so. Bye."

Aaron had to stop for a moment and collect himself after ending his call with Jay, their case manager at the surrogacy office in Los Angeles. All of their efforts was paying off. Susan was pregnant and after the first procedure to boot. Aaron couldn't help but smile and pound his fist on the desk. "Fucken A. We're going to have a baby." Aaron shouted out to nobody as he was the only one in the house. Liv was with Jen, Cassie, Martin and Rami. They had all been cramming for spring term finals so they were either at Cassie's or they were down at the beach or eating somewhere. She'll be home soon but he wasn't sure he wanted to tell her before he could tell Robert. Looking at the time he figured Rob was probably still out to dinner somewhere in Leeds so he had to decide before he called later if he wanted to tell him over the phone or wait and tell him in person when he came home in a couple of days.

For the next few minutes Aaron found himself pacing around the house. He had all this excitement and energy he needed to unload so he grabbed himself a beer and went out to the cabana to shoot some pool in hopes it would calm himself down and allow him to think and plan. It didn't take long to decide he wanted to wait to tell Robert when he got home. That would give him a couple of days to plan something special as a surprise when he told him.

As he started to set up the balls on the table before the break he started thinking back to the past ten months since they had started this journey. Even though it feels like ages it has gone by fast. About as fast as the process could go. 

They had been lucky as everything along the path had just fell into place so smoothly. There never seemed to be an obstacle or a delay. Jay had mapped out a realistic timeline with them from the very beginning to prepare them for the fact that the average time for the beginning of the process until they are taking their baby home is around 2 years. If everything goes as well with the pregnancy and then all of the legal documentation afterwards they could be bringing their baby home next January, 2021 after only about 20 months instead of the average of 24,

Aaron thought back to last August when he and Rob had made the decision to choose Jay's agency. It had been the best decision. Something just felt right with him and his team in LA and they had good knowledge of British and Spanish laws so they knew what they were doing every step of the way. They had also made a good choice with Celsa and her local law firm in Barcelona. She had been a real god send in helping him and Robert understand all of the various laws and obstacles they would have to maneuver through to bring their baby home. She was also an expert in US law and she had a wealth of experience. He couldn't wait to let her know they were pregnant so he made himself a note to call her the next day.

He thought back to that first trip to Los Angeles he and Robert took. Sitting for 15 hours in an airplane wasn't as bad as Aaron thought it would be. He was actually finding out he liked traveling but the nonstop 12 hours from Munich to Los Angeles was long. Thankfully they could afford business class. He couldn't imagine sitting crammed in economy for that long. Especially Robert and his long legs. Once in LA they had their formal interview with the agency. That was tough. Jay and his team left no stone unturned. They dug into every closest and wanted to know everything about them as a couple and as individuals to make sure it was a good fit. The last thing the agency wanted to do was put a baby in a home that was not ready to have a baby. So the interview was tough. Both Aaron and Robert had to expose their skeletons and there were a couple of times they wondered if the agency would accept them as clients. Talking about Gordon, Jackson, prison, how he and Rob had started, his families history. It was all tough to talk about with a total stranger. It had been just as hard for Robert to share his secrets. They had known it was coming and they had decided to be as honest as possible. They both were putting their old pasts behind them and that meant no more lies.

They were relieved when Jay had told them the agency was pleased to accept them as a client. Of course that meant handing over the initial down payment of the agency fee. Ten thousand American dollars was nothing to sneeze at but that was only a drop in the bucket of how much they would be spending throughout the process. They learned it was going to cost them somewhere between $150,000 and $200,000. It made Aaron really think just how bad they wanted a family to spend that kind of money. But they were paying for security and knowing they were going to be using the best reproductive experts and they would be protected legally from day one doing this in America but that security cost. But like Robert said, it's only money and we can't take it with us to heaven so lets spend it on what we really want, a family.

Once the contract with the agency was in place the actual process began. They started with meeting with several fertility clinics in LA. The agency obviously worked with more than one but they steered the two men to one in Newport Beach that they had an outstanding reputation and success rate. They were more expensive but worth the money Jay told them. They were told by Jay that with their international clients with money they always pushed the best options. Even with them being more expensive the goal was to make it as easy for the clients as possible and for them not to have to make many trips to California if possible. 

The next step for the two of them was to sit down with the specialists at the agency that would be helping them identify an egg donor and then the surrogate. This involved putting both Aaron and Robert through a psychological interview and then learning what they were looking for in an egg donor as for as genes and DNA. That had to be done before the specialists could start the search for a donor and a surrogate. They had been told the matching process usually takes from one to two months before they find the ideal candidates that are willing to work with them. 

The last step of the this first trip was for both men to go through their own medical checks. They both left a lot of blood and urine behind at the clinic. There was a whole series of tests they would be put through to verify not only how healthy they were but also risk levels for all of the various diseases that are out there that could be passed on to a child.

Robert and Aaron had decided that with this first child they wanted to be surprised with which one of them would end up being the biological father. They would both provide sperm deposits that would be used and then which ever one took first that would be who the biological father would be. They also decided they wanted to be surprised and wait until the delivery to find out what sex the baby would be. 

Jay had been so efficient with them on getting everything done in only seven days they still had three days left before their return flight back to Spain. Up until then they hadn't seen much of LA except the hotel, some restaurants, LA's jammed packed freeways and the inside of doctors offices and Jay's office. 

With the agency located in West Hollywood on the famous Sunset Boulevard Robert had splurged and booked them into the exclusive 5 star London Hotel just a few blocks down the street from the agency. He had read where a lot of the famous stars stayed there when they were in town on business so he thought they could get a little star gazing in while there too. He hadn't been disappointed either as they had gotten a glimpse of Tom Hardy who had been staying there as well. Across the street from the hotel were the famous clubs everyone had heard about on Sunset Blvd, The Roxy and Whiskey-A-Go-Go. They didn't try to check them out but they did check out Santa Monica Blvd, the heart of gay West Hollywood. After dinner at the famous Abby they hit the bars. Mickey's, Revolver and ended the night at Rage. Robert couldn't believe that he even got Aaron on the dance floor at Rage.

"You know what this reminds me of don't you Rob?"

"What?"

"A fancy version of the club back home that we went to when I first came to see you. This has the dancers and everything like that club did too. How is it that we have yet to go back to that club since that night."

"I think we were both traumatized by those two porn stars shaking their cocks in our faces." Both men couldn't stop laughing as they remembered. Then they looked around at the dancers here making sure they weren't here too. The one guy did say he was from LA. 

The following day they did the tourist thing and checked out Hollywood. Aaron wasn't to impressed but as anyone would suspect Robert was mesmerized at all of the sights that were part of the Hollywood lore and trivia. Leave it to his husband, the king of trivia and the worlds biggest movie buff to want to check out ever nook and cranny.

When Aaron finally got his man away from checking out all of the stars on the walk of fame he finally convinced him to go check out the Pacific ocean. They rented a convertible and made their way to Venice beach and spent time people watching before they drove the Pacific Coast Highway up to Malibu. While it was cool to check out this place where so many of the rich and famous lived they both agreed that the views around Malibu had nothing over what they had back home in Spain.

They had returned home the next day and began the waiting process as Jay and his team continued the search for the women that would help them start their family. They soon found themselves having a hard time focusing on anything else beyond what was happening back in California. Luckily for their sanity other things began to happen that needed their attention which forced them to step back and just let the agency do their job. 

\--------------------

In September they had finally finished up all the work with their local legal team that allows them to expand their business officially into Spain. That had allowed them to complete their first two acquisitions, a scrapyard just outside of Barcelona and their first microbrewery, also located in Barcelona. It was the brewery that Robert and Aaron had checked out after Robert's birthday. They had developed a good relationship with the current owners and eventually made an offer that was accepted. They are still negotiating to purchase the brewery in the UK they had been looking at since spring as well.

Aaron had also come to a business decision himself that he wanted to run by Robert. "What if you let me run the Spanish operations. I want to learn more about how to do what you do and to know how to do it. I've already took charge of the work at the apartment building so what if you let me try my luck with the brewery and the scrapyard in Barcelona. I'll have you to look over my shoulder whenever you want and I'll have the support of the law firm we hired down here. And, I promise I'll ask for help if I think I'm getting in over my head before I let it all go to shit. What do you say?"

"I say OK if that is what you want to do. You're as much in charge of this enterprise as I am so if this is what you want to do then do it."

"I just want to start getting experience and begin to understand some of the business stuff that you already know and can do in your sleep."

"I didn't learn all of that overnight. I've had over 10 years of learning this stuff so don't get discouraged if it doesn't all come to you quickly. Can I make a suggestion to you though?"

"You know you can babe."

"Hire yourself an assistant. We have Cat and the rest of the team up in Leeds supporting us up there but we have no one down here like her except for the lawyers and we don't need to be paying them their high rates to do busy body work for us. Let's hire you an assistant and help you keep everything organized. It makes everything easier and allows you to step away for other things when needed."

"That would probably be good but we don't have an office down here."

"Sure we do. Right here. For now they can come work here. There is an extra desk in that room they can use. This can be home base until the day comes we've grown enough to need a real office down here too."

It took about a month but Mateo was hired to be Aaron's assistant for their Spanish operations. Mateo had been a recent graduate from the University of Barcelona with a business management degree and had spent the last year working as an intern at the brewery that Aaron and Robert had purchased. Along with the good references from the business school, he had spent the past year learning about the micro brewery business. Aaron felt that would help him in growing his own knowledge. 

Mateo had proved to be a good hire. He took to his new job as administrative assistant to Aaron like a duck to water. The two of them had personalities that worked together well. Mateo was just 23 years old but quite wise for his age. At times Robert could only laugh and shake his head as he watched the two young men go about the business. They still needed some guidance from Robert but they were slowly taking charge and handling everything on their own. They had put solid business plans together for both the scrap yard and the brewery and Robert felt that not to long after the first of the new year they would need additional help and some new office space. They were already talking to an agent about future office space in Barcelona that they can sign a lease on something in 2020.

Liv had started her final year of secondary school. It was hard for both of the men to accept that in another year she was probably going to be moving away and starting university somewhere. The process to figure out her university plans had already started. Robert had sort of taken charge in helping Liv not only with her current school work but also helping her start to decide what exactly she wanted to study instead of having a new idea every week. The first of the several college nights her school put on happened in early October. It was set up in the gymnasium where universities from all over Spain as well as the rest of Europe and even America had representatives at tables ready to talk to students and their parents about what their school had to offer. It had surprised her brothers just how interested Liv was in attending and start to get a feel for university options. Considering what her opinion of school was back when she first showed up on their doorstep it felt like a small miracle that they were now where they were and she was researching universities to attend.

The trip to Disney World was still impacting her thoughts about her future. She really had become enamored with the idea of being an animator so she had started researching digital animation as a potential field to study at university. She also still enjoyed drawing and painting and some aspects of business was also becoming more interesting to her. That was probably do to becoming more interested in her brothers business ventures and watching them up close start S&D Enterprises from scratch and growing it significantly in a very short period of time. The fact that Robert had already earned all the money he had that was allowing them to live as comfortably as they do also inspired her to learn more about how he did that.

\--------------------

It was October 20, 2019 when they found their matches. Jay from the agency had called them from California with the good news that they had found candidates for both the egg donor and surrogate. As discussed back in August the egg donor would remain anonymous. Jay walked through all of the qualities of the donor that checked off the boxes of what Aaron and Robert wanted since half of their child's genes would be inherited from the donor. She checked off every box which the boys were thrilled about. They immediately signed off on the donor candidate.

With the surrogate it was important that they met the woman and everyone felt comfortable with each other before this process went forward. Even though there would not be day to day or week to week in person interaction between all of them because of the distance it was still important that they could work together. Video conferencing was set up so Robert, Aaron, Jay and the potential surrogate Susan could meet and see each other. They all talked to each other several times over a two week period before they all agreed it was a match. They would all move forward with Susan potentially being their surrogate.

Now that Susan has agreed to be their surrogate the next step was to make sure she and the egg donor were a good candidates mentally and physically. The next six weeks Susan and the egg donor went through the same psychological testing Robert and Aaron had done earlier and then she went through a battery of medical tests . It was moving into mid December when both women had finally been given a clean bill of health and a green light for working with egg donation and being a surrogate. 

\--------------------

S&D Enterprises continued to grow during the fall and as they headed into the winter months. Robert and Aaron were learning to juggle the businesses in the UK and in Spain, the surrogate process and being their for Liv. With the scrapyards in the UK doing well, their real estate operations now being taken care of by a management company and Aaron doing well taking care of the Spanish businesses Robert found himself spending a lot of time with Jimmy putting together the plans for the growth of Home James. They were already having to hire some outside haulage firms to help them in London and Cardiff at their scrapyards so it became a high priority to get proper growth plans in place for Home James. In the end they decided the quickest way to solve their transport issues was to expand Home James by acquiring two other small haulage firms. One located in Barking and the other in Worcester. Robert and Jimmy put the three businesses together under the Home James name and set up the home office in Hotten. 

The newly expanded Home James required an expansion of the Hotten office to give Jimmy the staff he needed to run the entire operation. They also kept on most of the staff that came with each of the other firms for direct oversight at their locations. Robert and Aaron had talked about this and decided to go to Jimmy with their idea.

"How's the search going to find more help Jimmy?" Robert was asking. He and Aaron were on a conference call with him as they wanted to talk about their idea.

"It's not going as fast as I had hoped. Most of the candidates that have applied just haven't been up to snuff. I hope you don't mind Rob but I've asked Nicola to help out in the mean time. She's jumped right in. I think she's missed it more than she has admitted."

"If she wants to work there and you're good with it we're not going to say no. You're in charge there."

"I think she does want to work here but also be free to deal with the kids and other stuff when she is needed for that too. So that means I still need to find more help."

"That is the main reason we're on the phone with you Jimmy. Aaron actually had the idea and I think it's a good one."

"And that is?"

Aaron jumped in with his idea. "Priya and Belle. Hear me out. Priya is smart and educated. She has business smarts. Did find at the factory and she seemed to handle Home Farm just fine. She did a good job of helping Belle and Lachlan when they were trying to get their beer business going. And, that is where Belle comes in too. She took to that process and did a good job until all the other stuff happened. She's smart and has been to business school. She's young and still needs guidance but she'd do you good. Use her in the office to learn the business and let her work with the clients. She has the right personality to work with them."

"That's actually not a bad idea. Thanks guys. It might take some money to get Priya."

"Pay her what it takes Jimmy. And give Belle a good salary too."

\--------------------

As Christmas approached they were knee deep in the legal contract phase of the surrogacy. Once the egg donor and the surrogate had been chosen and they both had passed all of the medical tests the next step was to get all the legal documents in place. This was the whole reason they were doing this in California and paying twice as much. They could have a legal contract in place that ensured this baby would be both of theirs and that both of their names would be on the birth certificate from day one. There was also a long list of considerations that had to be dealt with in the contract concerning the surrogate that would cover all possibilities and all expenses. Health and life insurances had to be put in place in case something bad happened during the pregnancy. Agreeing to cover a reasonable list of expenses and potential job protection needed to be in the contract too. Both Aaron and Robert had to admit there was so much they never had thought of. It really made them think how much a women's life is altered when she is pregnant and how many risks of something going wrong there are. Since this was going to be Aaron and Robert's baby it was their responsibility to make sure Susan and her family were protected from all of those risks. 

The legal process took a little longer than normal because it was taking place over the holidays which meant even the lawyers were taking time off to be with their families for the yuletide season. Even with the holiday delays the contracts were finalized and approved by the third week of January 2020. All of the preliminary work was now complete. There were times when the two men couldn't believe they had made it this far on their journey but here they were eight months since last June when they had made the decision to start this process. 

With the contracts now all in place it was time for Robert to get the rest of the financial package in place. When they first signed on with the surrogacy agency they had been required to set up an escrow account that could be drown from as expenses were needed to be paid for. At that time they were required to pay a 5% deposit with the agency followed by another 20% of their fee when the egg donor and surrogate were chosen. Another 25% was due after the legal contracts were completed and signed. The final 25% was required when the IVF process began. Then depending on how long it took to get Susan pregnant additional money would be added to the account when needed. 

When the escrow account was created Robert had transferred $100,000 US dollars into the account. Through January $72,000 of that money had been spent. Once the legal agreements were in place Robert placed another $100,000 into the account which they hoped would be enough to see them through to the birth of their child unless there were unforeseen complications somewhere down the road.

The next step was going to be the medical preparation phase which would take about 6-7 weeks. Both women would begin a hormone regiment that would start to prepare their bodies for what was ahead. The process for the egg donor was to make her body produce more eggs than normal that would allow the collection of several eggs during the retrieval process. The hormone therapy that Susan would begin was to start to prepare her body to be pregnant and to carry a child. Without this process there was less than a 10% chance that Susan or any other woman would successfully carry the fetus to a full term birth. It would be highly unlikely the pregnancy would even take.

This would also be the time when Aaron and Robert would need to travel to Los Angeles again. This is when they will need to supply sperm deposits at the clinic so the egg fertilization could happen. Since they were going to let nature decide which of them was going to be the biological father they would both have to fly to LA and leave deposits. It had become a joke with them how they had to fly to the other side of the world just so they could each rub out a load. The trip was scheduled for mid February. After they left their samples at the clinic they would have to wait for the samples to be tested and found to be good before they could leave. Once the clinic said everything was good they were then going to go to Las Vegas for a few days. Robert had booked them a four day stay before they flew home.

\--------------------

Aaron and Robert had given minimal effort to keep in contact with family in Emmerdale since they had left a year ago outside of staying in contact with Belle. Aaron had only been back in England a couple of times since last January when Chas had cut him off thinking she was going to teach him a lesson. The reality was that Aaron had thrived without the weight of Chas, Paddy and the rest of the Dingles around his neck. He had grown into a confident happy young man that felt comfortable in the world and always with a smile on his face unlike the unsure timid grumpy boy those in the village were familiar with.

Robert had more contact with the village over the year but only because of the hiring of Jimmy King which also included being in contact with his wife Nicola, who Robert had his own teenage history with. Between the two of them he was being kept up to speed with much of the bigger gossip of the village even though it wasn't something high on his list of needs. Nicola made a point of letting it slip every so often what was going on with Vic and Diane as well as the Dingles assuming Robert would pass on the news to Aaron. 

That all changed in mid October when they got word that Lisa was near death and expected to go at any time. Aaron caught the first flight he could back to Leeds. He wanted to make sure he saw Lisa before she died. He had been told it could happen at anytime. Liv and Robert were coming the following day. The two of them were in Paris on sort of a father-daughter trip to visit the Louvre museum and to check out a couple of potential university options for Liv. They would be catching the first train the next day and would be to Leeds and on to the hospital in Hotten in the afternoon.

Aaron was angry that they had not been told of Lisa's illness until now. He knew that he and his mum were not talking but surely someone else in the family would have had the decency to let them know but apparently not. The only family they had some contact with was Belle and since the Florida trip the contact had mainly been between Belle and Liv. 

Aaron wasn't looking forward to seeing family at the hospital. He hopes they won't have a go at him and just allow him to visit Lisa like the rest of the family but he was prepared for just the opposite. He's sure he'll hear all types of comments from the family for staying away and not visiting. He can handle it all just as long as they don't start to blame Robert. If that happens who knows what he will do.

Aaron arrived at the hospital looking like he had stepped right off the cover of GQ magazine in his blue skinny jeans, white dress shirt, royal blue waistcoat and grey mid length trench coat. The Dingle's almost didn't recognize him when he showed up considered how well groomed he was.

"Aaron? Is that you?" Faith was the first one to spot him when he walked into the family lounge. She goes up to her grandson and gives him a hug and a kiss on the check. "It is so good to see you luv. Thank you for coming. Lisa will be so pleased to see you."

"Thanks gran but I'm a little upset that everyone waited so long to tell us. Are we that big of outcasts with the family now?" Aaron gave his grandmother a pointed look and wasn't concerned that the others in the room heard him as well. Sam, Lydia, Marlon and Charity were in the waiting room.

"No luv it isn't anything like that. It's just..."

"You don't have to lie. I have no doubt my mum pressured everyone to not contact me."

"She's still angry luv. What can I say."

"So she's mad because I didn't bow down to her a year ago or that I haven't talked to her since or that I still choose Robert over her or...."

"Probably the fourth choice luv." Aaron just looks at her with a question mark on his face. "All of the above would be the correct answer most likely."

"Of course it would be. Well, I'm not here for her anyway so she can continue to remain upset. I'm here for Lisa, Zac, Belle, Sam and that's it.

"Of course you are luv. Why don't you go stick your head in the room and say hi. Lisa will be made up that you are here to see her. Go on son." Faith gave him a little shove toward Lisa's room.

"I'm surprised Aaron is here. Chas said he doesn't care about us anymore." Sam is questioning the others why the young man was here.

"Don't pay attention to what Chas says. Of course Aaron cares. He always has. Just because he has chosen to move away with Robert doesn't mean he doesn't care. The fact he showed up the day after he was told should tell you all you need to know on how much he cares." Faith reminds Sam.

"Don't see Robert or Liv though." Charity says. "That speaks pretty loud too." 

"Let's not throw them under the bus before we know what's going on shall we." Marlon reminds Charity.

"Aaron, hi, come in." Belle smiles and motions to Aaron as she sees him stick his head in the door of Lisa's room.

"Hello son." Zac stands and shakes Aaron's hand as the young man approaches Lisa's bed where she is currently asleep. 

Belle gave Aaron a hug, "I'm so glad you came. I wanted to tell you sooner but your mum just kept going off each time you were mentioned so I decided to hold off until now."

"I understand. I do. I don't like it but this isn't about me. How long has she been sick?"

"This started while she was still in Scotland. They identified the problem but the treatment didn't help and there wasn't anything they could do. They came back to Emmerdale last May and that is when they told us. It was about a month ago when she started going downhill and last week when we knew this was it." Belle was doing all she could to stay strong and not break down. It was also obvious that Zac was verily keeping it together.

It was a few more minutes when Lisa woke up and was surprised to see Aaron there. It was difficult for her to speak but she and Aaron were able to have a little bit of a conversation before she was tired again. That was when Belle walked with Aaron back to the family room and noticed Robert nor Liv was there.

"Did you come by yourself?" Belle asked.

"Today I did. Robert and Liv will be here tomorrow. They are in Paris. Liv had an interview today with an university she is considering. They have been in Paris for a couple of days. They're catching the train to Leeds first thing in the morning. They'll be here tomorrow afternoon with me."

The other family members all nodded and then looked at Charity.

"Alright so I jumped the gun on my accusation. So sue me."

"So what? You just assumed Rob and Liv blew off Lisa at a time like this? You're as bad as my mum."

"You're the one that has disappeared for a year with no contact so what are we to think?"

"And you know why too. Little clue Charity, when you all stop thinking I'm suppose to conform to Dingle rules maybe I wouldn't stay away for so long. But each time I show up and you immediately start on me and tell me everything I'm doing wrong, well, that's not helping your cause to get me to want to be around more often."

Aaron immediately turns back to Belle, "Do you need anything? Anything at all?"

"What would she need from you Aaron?"

Belle immediately turns to Charity with a ferocious look, "Shut up Charity. No one is inviting you to join Aaron and my conversation. Just the opposite in fact." With that Belle and Aaron moved down the hall to be out of earshot from the others.

"If you need anything Belle, all you have to do is ask. Don't worry what any of the rest of the family will say. Just ask me and I'll get it for you. No questions asked."

"I hate to ask you this. I really would love for Danny to be here but I know he can't afford it right now."

"Done. Send me his contact info and I'll get it arranged. Anything else?"

Aaron and Belle talked a bit longer away from the rest of the family before he told her they'd be back tomorrow afternoon after Rob and Liv get here. Then he kissed her good-bye and left not realizing the third degree Belle would get after he left until she told them all to either leave or shut up. Her relationship with Aaron and Robert was her's and no one else in the family would tell her how it should be.

Once back at the apartment Aaron made contact with Danny in Orlando. He wasn't aware of how much Danny and Belle and remained in contact since their Florida trip but apparently quite a lot. Danny had even made a trip over to see her last spring even though Belle had not taken him to Emmerdale or introduced him to her family. 

Danny was aware of Lisa's condition but had not been told yet that it was now only a matter of days. He felt bad that he couldn't be there for Belle.

"It's killing me that I can't be there. I just can't afford another ticket over that soon after my last trip. I bet Belle is beside herself."

"Yeah she is. I know she would love to have you by her side and that's why I'm calling. Let me make that happen for you Danny. I want you by her side to help her through all of this so let me take care of your ticket for you."

"I can't ask you to do that for me Aaron."

"You aren't asking. I'm offering. You know I can easily afford it and Belle needs you so let me get you here for her."

"Wow, thanks Aaron. I don't know what to say. You're a good cousin."

"So how soon can you leave and how long could you stay?"

"I could probably leave in two days and if you left the return open ended it would allow me to be flexible."

"Done. I'll shoot you the details when I have them."

"Thanks again Aaron. I'll never be able to repay you."

"Just take care of Belle and that is all the payment me and Rob want."

The following morning Aaron booked Danny's ticket and sent him the info while he waited on Robert and Liv to get to Leeds. Then after they arrived they were heading back to the hospital.

"I'm going to need a favor from you tomorrow Rob."

"What's that."

"I'll need you to make a run to Manchester to pick up Danny at the airport."

"Danny?"

"Belle's Danny from Orlando. You remember him. I asked Belle if there was anything we could do. She was afraid to ask but eventually said she really wanted Danny here but he couldn't afford it right now. I told her no problem so I bought a ticket for him."

"That's no problem. That's a nice thing to do for her. I didn't even know they had remained that close. Did you Liv?"

"Yes. He came to see her last May. Belle took him to Scotland to meet Lisa and Zac. He hasn't been to Emmerdale yet and met the rest of the fam. I think they really like each other but trying to be realistic about the whole distance thing."

"Then it will be good he can be here for Belle at this time if they are that close." Robert responds. "So yeah, no problem. Liv and I can go pick him up tomorrow."

"Here's the catch though babe." Aaron is trying to look sympathetic. "His flight arrives at 8am."

"Ouch"

"Yeah, sorry babe but most all of the flights from America arrive early mornings so there weren't other options."

"Yeah, I know. I'll just have to get up early. Am I going to be able to get you out of bed that early Liv?" Robert is already expecting her to back out because she loves her sleep way to much.

"I'll get up with you. This is for Belle and Danny. Of course I'll go with you."

"OK then. So, how bad is Lisa?"

"She's bad. It's not going to be much longer. I was pretty upset yesterday because they should of told us sooner than now. She probably only has days now, if that. I also had a little bit of a run-in with Charity too. She was being an ass and it didn't go over well with me."

"That's not a surprise. She probably went home and told your mum too which will have her in prime form when we see her. Lovely."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her yet. I just hope she's respectful enough to not have a go at us at the hospital in front of Lisa. But we're talking about my mum her so....."

Once at the hospital the three of them spent a good hour with Lisa. They had a good visit with her. Lisa was struggling to talk easily but she really wanted to let the little family know how much she thought of them and how proud she was of all of them for how well they had done. She also wanted to apologize to Robert for anything she might have said or done back when he was being accused of everything even though she was the one Dingle that never had been negative toward Aaron's husband. Robert made sure she knew that and that she knew how much that meant to him. Lisa also thanked them for how much they had done for Belle with the Florida trip and now paying for Danny to come over. Belle had told her what they were doing for her and Lisa was so happy.

"Look out for my Belle for me, please. I know the rest of the family will but you two are the closet to understanding what she really wants for her life. She doesn't want to raise pigs or pull pints forever. You have shown her what else is out there so will you look out for her and help her achieve her dream."

"Of course we will Lisa." Aaron tells her.

"We'll be there for her and make sure she keeps chasing her dream." Robert follows. 

Aaron, Robert and Liv were still visiting with Lisa when Chas and Paddy showed up. Chas immediately began to make comments and try to make a scene about Aaron and Robert being there and suggesting they were not wanted. It was when Belle told her that they were most definitely wanted there and that Chas did not have any authority to dictate who could and couldn't be there for Lisa. Eventually Aaron came out to face his mum.

"Mum, we are here to give our respect to Lisa and to support Belle and Zac however they would like for us to. I am not here to have a confrontation with you and the sooner you realize none of this about you and that we are all here for Lisa the better off everyone will be." 

Before Chas could respond Aaron had left to join Belle, Liv and Robert as they left the hospital for a little while to give Belle a break.

Lisa passed away the following morning. Zac, Belle, Sam and Lydia were all present and by her side. Aaron had arrived at the hospital right after her passing and was there to help comfort Belle and the others. He then got word to Robert to bring Danny to the village instead of the hospital. Other members of the family quickly made their way to Wishing Well as well to be their for the family. Soon the whole village was mobilizing to be there for them and to show them how much Lisa was loved. 

Aaron, Robert and Liv stayed for another day before returning home. They returned back to Emmerdale for Lisa's funeral two weeks later but only stayed for the day while making sure they did not have confrontations with Chas or Vic and Diane. 

It was just a few weeks later that Aaron encouraged Jimmy to hire Belle at Home James. It was part of the promise he had made to Lisa to look out for Belle and to help her see what more is out there in the world beyond the village. Danny had also remained in England with Belle until after the funeral. Aaron's conversations with Chas were at a minimum as were Robert's with his family. Neither wanted anything to blow up since they were there to support Belle and Zac. It made for some awkward times at the pub and at Wishing Well but they achieved their goal. They did find out later that both Chas and Vic tried to talk to Liv but as soon as they started asking detailed questions or trying to be critical she walked away letting them know that they were not going to manipulate her either.

\--------------------

At Christmas Robert was finally able to get Annie to come to their home for the holiday. Aaron and Liv had volunteered to go get Annie while Robert finished up he last trip of the year back to Leeds. 

"Oh my Aaron. Is this really your home?" Annie was overwhelmed by the size and how nice and modern their home was. She couldn't get over the view out to the sea or down to the cities below them. She was also impressed at how much they had the home decorated for Christmas.

"This is so lovely. It has been a long time since I have been in a home that has been decorated this much for the holidays. That night Aaron and Liv took Annie to their favorite restaurant along the beachfront and let her enjoy the sounds and sights of their city while enjoying her fresh caught grilled sea bass. Later that night they sat in the main lounge drinking tea and listening to Annie tell more stories of Robert when he was a little boy. He was going to regret again letting Annie and Aaron spend time together alone as she loves to share embarrassing stories of her grandson.

Annie was thrilled to hear about where the surrogacy process was at. They had told her after they returned from Los Angeles what they were doing. She told them she was more determined than ever now to still be around for her next great grandchukd. She was also insistent they took her shopping at a baby store where she could buy a few little things for the future baby even though they had no idea when there would be one. 

Annie stayed for a week before Robert took her back to her home. It had been a good week for all of them even though Annie was exhausted and ready to go home. They all knew these times together were not going to last forever with Annie's age.

The following week they held a birthday party for Aaron's 28th at their brewery in Barcelona. Friends, co-workers and business associates had been invited. Robert had even hired a local indie band that had become one of Aaron's new favorites. This even got Aaron out on the dance floor. A feat where plenty of video was taken so it could be proven when later denied. 

Robert had also surprised Aaron with two new jet skis for his birthday present. They had bought themselves a speed boat as a family Christmas present a few weeks earlier so this was just to add to their growing collection of grown up toys. In their first summer in Spain last year they had spent as much time down on the water as possible so they both knew they wanted to start collecting toys to use on the water.

In February they celebrated Liv's 18th birthday. It was hard for both men to believe she had actually reached that age as they both thought back to the snotty wet behind the ears 14 year old that they had found in a park in York when she kneed Robert in the balls. Robert and Aaron treated her to a nice dinner in Sitges followed by going to a dance club where she got to enter for the first time as a legal 18 year old and order her own alcoholic drink. For a gift her brothers bought her driver's education course. It is what is required to be able to get your license in Spain so they paid the fee to enroll her in a course that she will take in May. They also gave her a promise that they would buy her a car after she had passed everything and received her driver's license.

\--------------------

Two days after Liv's birthday in February Aaron and Robert flew to Los Angeles for the next step of their surrogacy journey. All of the legal contracts had been completed and approved. Then, starting in February the egg donor began taking supplements to prepare her for the egg retrieval procedure while Susan had begun a series of hormone treatments to prepare her body for the embryo implantation with the IVF procedure This was a 5-6 week process. 

Now it was time for the two men to go to California and supply their sperm deposits. It was a pretty straight forward process however they had been given some guidelines on some foods to avoid and other healthy foods to eat beginning a week before their arrival. They also had been encouraged to refrain from any sexual activity and specifically ejaculations for 2-7 days before their appointment. Once in LA and down to Newport Beach after a good nights sleep Jay had met them and taken them for their appointment at the clinic.

"Misters Sugden-Dingle" The two men were being called by the nurse.

As they leave the waiting room it was Robert who couldn't stop from smiling as he looked at his true love next to him. "Time to go make a baby Aaron." They have a quick kiss, grab each others hands and follow the nurse.

"OK guys, here are the sample cups. I trust you have refrained from any ejaculations for at least 2 days?" Both of the men nodded to him. "Now I'm assuming you both feel you are well versed in this process of semen collection but there are a couple of pointers for this procedure. You need to go dry, sorry. No lube, condoms or saliva. Lube and condoms have spermicides in them designed to kill your sperm and your saliva can also dilute and damage the sperm. So no oral stimulation." 

Aaron's face went beet red while Robert couldn't help but get a little smirk and decided to ease the nervousness he felt rolling off Aaron. "Damn, you just took away our specialty. And, here I thought I would be able to give Aaron his first California blow job." Aaron practically choked from hearing Robert say that and the nurses immediate snort and laughter.

"What the hell Rob. Behave." Aaron can't help but try to slap his husbands arm away from him.

As the nurse gets his laughter under control he gets serious again. "All right then. I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr. Sugden-Dingle but I'm sure you can make that happen at another time before you leave our fine state and you'll still be able to achieve your stated goal."

"You guys are horrible." Aaron is still embarrassed by all of this oral sex talk as he continues to give Robert a stern look even though he has a definite twinkle in his eyes.

"Trust me I've heard and seen it all. Why do you think they hire male nurses to oversee this process. Now to continue with my instructions. You need to have your sample cup ready to catch the initial ejaculate because studies have shown that the first bits of semen have the high sperm count and the healthiest sperm so don't be late with the sample cup. Finally relax and enjoy yourselves. Studies have also shown more semen and sperm are produced when you are relaxed. And looking at you two I'm guessing that isn't a problem either."

"Wow, I didn't know there were so many scientific facts about a hand job." Robert couldn't stop himself while Aaron just rolls his eyes with the attempt at cracking a joke. They all laughed once again.

"I know it is a little harder to relax and enjoy doing this in a clinic but we have provided a room that if you choose both of you can go in and do this thing at the same time with each other. Try to make it feel a little more natural. But if not, we can give you each a small private room. It's your choice."

It didn't take the long to make their decision. "No, I think the joint room works for us. Considering we've held off for four days now we could probably do this easy enough standing in your car park."

With that the men were led to the room and then as the nurse went to leave he turned around and reminded them, "Now remember why you're here. I know it's been a few days but you can wait until you get back to your hotel for the other stuff. Right now you just need to help each other provide a good sample." With that he smiled and closed the door behind him.

Aaron looked around at the room that looked almost like a small lounge with a sink and a pass through cabinet for the finished sample cups. The clinic had actually tried to give it a more comfortable appearance. Make it easier to relax and to enjoy the experience.

Robert reached for Aaron's hand and pulled him into him. "So Mr. Sugden, I've been wanting to get my hands on you all day now." Robert tilted Aaron's head up so he could kiss him. What had started as a tender kiss turned into a more demanding and sexual one. They found themselves reaching for each others crotches so they could rub their hands over their cocks that were still tucked inside their jeans. From that moment it didn't take long for both of them to get out of their pants. Since the nurse had told them no saliva they had to stop themselves from taking each other in their mouths as they worked themselves to a climax. So they helped each other get there by stroking each other as they kissed. Robert sent Aaron over the edge when he surprised him by suddenly sliding a finger inside his hole. With the sudden shock Aaron verily had time to grab his sample cup and get it in place before the first of his semen erupted from him. After six ejaculations Aaron's orgasm finally subsided and he started to come down from the high while at the same time Robert was close to his own orgasm just from watching the pleasure his husband was having. In less than a minute he was catching his own ejaculate in his sample cup. 

"So Mr. Dingle, was it good for you." Aaron couldn't help but laugh a little as he watch Robert finish his own orgasm. They both couldn't help but continue to laugh. It had to be the most sterile sexual session the two of them had ever had together. But they each had provided more than enough semen that they could only hope would eventually provide them with their first child.

They quickly cleaned up, dressed and made their way out of the room after they had placed their samples in the two way pass through and pressed the buzzer so the technicians on the other side could immediately begin to process their samples.

They were told it would take about 24 hours to verify the sperm in the semen were healthy. They needed to remain in the area at least that long just in case new samples were needed. They were also told they needed to refrain from sex again just in case they had to do this again which neither man wanted to hear. They went back to their hotel and crashed for a couple of hours before heading down to the beach in Newport Beach and found the perfect little hole in the wall restaurant that had a line out the door. The Crab Cooker seemed to be a local favorite in the area so they had to try it and they weren't disappointed. From their it was a walk on the beach and out on the pier before heading back to the hotel and calling it a night.

The next afternoon they got word from the clinic that everything was good with their samples and they had plenty for now. This meant they were officially done with the sample collection process. They touched base with Jay at the agency to make sure there was nothing else they needed to do while in California. They were told it was now in the hands of the clinic and the ladies. So, with their part completed they had just enough time to catch an evening flight out of Orange County airport to Las Vegas. Robert had booked them a four night stay at the Cosmopolitan Hotel and Casino in the heart of the strip. It was one of the newer properties in Vegas and currently one of the more popular. He had also surprised Aaron with a preplanned itinerary that he had worked with one of the concierge to set up. 

They were both overwhelmed at their suite on the 36th floor that looked north over the Bellagio fountain and the rest of the strip. The room, while not a full size suite was nicer than the villa they had in Grand Cayman. There was also an outdoor terrace with their room that allowed them to sit outside and enjoy the view and the sounds of the desert city.

During their four days in Vegas, Robert had surprised Aaron with a afternoon that included a full gentleman's spa experience which included a message, soaking bath and facial. The spa experience was followed by a visit to the famous barbershop of the Cosmo where each man was given full grooming services, haircuts, shave and beard grooming for Aaron. Their spa and haircut experience was followed by a personal shoppers experience where they each ended up each purchasing a suits from the Ermenegildo Zegna store on the Vegas strip. That night they were given the VIP treatment at one of the best steakhouses in Las Vegas followed by a night at one of the more popular dance clubs which was located at their hotel. The two of them also got their fair share of gambling in as well as time one afternoon at the hotels pool. 

On their second full day on the strip after a late night dinner at another of the world famous restaurants they return to their room where the next two hours they indulged in mind numbing sex followed by a soak in their in room Japanese soaking tub and reclining on their terrace viewing the night lights of the strip clad only in the fabulous robes supplied with their room as they sampled the variety of tequila's they had ordered up from the hotel's popular tequila bar and Mexican restaurant. 

"Can't believe we finally made it to Vegas. Only three years after our original plans fell through. I'm so glad we finally made it here because I really love this place." Aaron comments as he looks out over the strip as they watch the Bellagio fountain show below.

"Little better circumstances this time around too." Robert follows as he is also thinking back. 

"Don't remind me. That was pretty much the start of everything. The day we broke up and I attacked Kasim. The day my insecurities were fully exposed."

"It pretty much was a downward spiral for us from that point wasn't it? God, what a mess we made of everything." Robert follows up.

"Didn't help that we had just about everyone working against up back then. Rebecca, Chrissie, Lachlan, Lawrence, Liv, Paddy, mum......" Aaron's thoughts just sort of trailed off as he thought back on just how horrible 2017 and the first half of 2018 had been. It caused a shiver to run up his spine thinking about how wrong everything had gone and how lucky they had been to not have been permanently destroyed from all of it. He looked over at Robert who he could tell was buried in his own thoughts. It was 19 months of pure hell that Aaron never wants to experience again. 

"But we got it right in the end didn't we?" Robert states as he looks back at his husband. "In the end the Gods did smile on us for a change but Aaron, promise me this. We never put ourselves through something like that again. You walk away if you half to but neither of us should ever have to endure that pain ever again."

"Robert Jacob Sugden-Dingle, I will only say this once so you need to listen and remember this for life. I will never walk away from you, no matter how horrible things could get. I'll be by your side for eternity. No matter who or what is thrown at us to try to break us or destroy us, it won't ever succeed. You're my Robert until the end of time."

Robert can only smile and wipe the tears away that are forming in his eyes before Aaron is smiling again at him.

"Now go get me another beer eternal husband and then get yourself ready for round 5. I want to make that ass of yours good and sore for our 15 hour plane ride home." Robert can't hold back the snort that comes out of him. God he loves Aaron.

\--------------------

It was seven weeks after they returned from Las Vegas when Aaron got the phone call from Jay that Susan was pregnant. They had gotten lucky and all of the procedures had worked perfectly through the first round of IVF. The success rate of first time IVF pregnancies was not that great so the two husbands had been preparing themselves that this step could last quite a while. But that didn't happen. Everything worked as hoped the first time and Susan's pregnancy had been confirmed. The babies due date was projected to be in the first week of January 2021, 19 months after the day they had decided to pursue a baby through surrogacy.

Aaron was so excited after he got off the phone with Jay. He almost called Robert on the spot but at the last minute held off. Robert was back up in Leeds again and wouldn't be home for two days. Aaron decided this wasn't the type of news he wanted to share with his husband over the phone and then not see him for two more days so he decided to wait. He decided he wanted to surprise him in person.

Aaron decided he was going to surprise Robert and Liv with a special dinner for them the first night Robert returned. He hired their friend Ian, a local gourmet chef to prepare the meal that evening. Aaron had made sure their home was spotless and he had a few party surprises that would be waiting for his husband. Liv knew something was up because she had never seen her brother go to this much trouble to welcome Rob home from one of his business trips to Leeds. Her brother was leaving no stone unturned and was literally rolling out the red carpet. Liv was smart so she suspected but she stayed quiet and let her brother have his surprise.

Two days went by quickly and it was finally the time Robert should be getting home. His plane had landed an hour ago and it usually takes about 90 minutes to get out of the airport and home on the flight from Leeds unless there was a delay somewhere. The chef had just got started in his prep as Aaron began to pace a little more around the house waiting for Robert. Liv was doing all she could to not laugh at her brother. She had never see him act this way in his anticipation of Robert's return so she knew this had to be baby news.

"Hi babe, where are you?" Aaron had just received a call from Robert and Liv hadn't seen him have that big of smile in a long time.

"I'm just leaving Castelldefels so I'm 30 minutes away still. We were delayed a bit. You want me to stop and bring food home?"

"No, you don't need to stop and pick up anything. We're having dinner at home tonight and it will be ready when you get here."

"Wow, you're cooking and Liv hasn't text me yet to bring pizza?"

"Ha ha, very funny smart ass. No, I'm not cooking. I asked Ian to come cook for us tonight so he's here right now whipping up what I'm sure will be a fantastic dinner."

"Ian? What brought this on? I'm not going to complain because he's the best chef in the city but what's up?"

"Does something have to be up? Can I not just treat my husband with a gourmet meal at home after being gone for a week?"

"uh hum... right." Robert knew something was up. Either Aaron had done something or he wanted something. "OK, if you say so. I'll be home shortly."

"See you then. Bye" 

"Bye" As soon as he ended the call he looked through the rear view mirror into the back seat to see if everything was OK. Robert was scared to death that his surprise was going to more than Aaron was ready for. He probably should have talked to Aaron about this and not spring this large of a surprise but he had decided not to just in case Aaron tried to talk him out of it, even though he couldn't believe his husband would do that but he's about to find out.

\-------------------

Robert has just pulled into the garage and is unloading everything before he heads up to the ground level. Trying to do all of this without alerting Aaron so he can keep his surprise in place until the last minute is proving to be easier said than done but never the less they are home and it's time.

"Liv, I think I just heard Rob pull in." 

Aaron had been chatting with Ian as he finished up their dinner. All he had to do was fire up the grill and put the steaks on for them. Liv was up in her room when Aaron had called her down. Suddenly Aaron was getting nervous with the special decorations he had done in the living room even though it wasn't much. He had a couple of balloons and a special gift that will clue Rob in on the pregnancy.

"I'm home" Aaron had been getting the last minute things in place and had failed to see Rob walk into the living room.

Aaron quickly turned around ready to walk over to his husband to give him a kiss when he was stopped in his tracks.

"What do we have here?"

Liv had also stopped on the stairs when she saw Robert with the same question in her mouth about to come out.

"Aaron, Liv, I would like for you to meet Will. Will, this is Aaron and our sister Liv." Robert had squatted down to Will's level as he introduced his family to the little sandy blonde haired 4 year old boy who was currently holding Robert's hand tightly because he very nervous. "Remember what I told you on the plane Will. This is my family and they are very nice. There is nothing to be afraid of."

Robert looks up to Aaron and Liv with a face that says help me out here guys. Aaron had a quizzical look on his face but quickly picked up on Rob's expressions. He walked over to where Rob had squat down next to Will and he did the same thing.

"Hi Will. I'm Aaron. It's nice to meet you." Aaron holds out his hand and was surprised to see Will do the same thing and then to shake his hand even though he was moving even closer to Robert the whole time. "Are you hungry? We were just going to eat dinner. I didn't know you were coming but if you give me a few minutes I can have something made special just for you. How does that sound?" Aaron looks to Robert and sees that he is smiling and gives Aaron a quick nod before leaning over to also kiss him and then to whisper into his ear.

"Surprise. Forgive me for not telling you ahead of time but this all happened real fast yesterday and today." Aaron gives him another quick kiss and a little smile and then heads to the kitchen to see what they have that Ian can prepare quickly for a four year old. 

"Hi Will, I'm Liv would you like to watch some TV?" 

"It's OK Will. You can go with Liv just over there. I'll be in the kitchen right there so you can see me the whole time. With Robert's encouragement the young boy took Liv's hand and walked with her to the TV area where they sat and started playing with the channels. Liv was doing a good job of keeping Will entertained so Robert and Aaron could talk.

"So?" Aaron is quietly asking Robert the obvious while they watched Ian grind up one of the steaks to make a hamburger for Will.

"How would you like to have a four year old come and live with us?" Aaron's eyes went big when he heard what Robert said. "I will explain the entire sad story to you later but I was contacted yesterday by social services with the proposition and they were so desperate because of the situation that they were willing to sign off on an emergency foreign placement with us. A decision had to pretty much be made within a few hours. They brought Will to the apartment and we just sort of bonded. Within an hour he was hanging on to my leg and wouldn't let go."

"OK, Wow. Not what I expected but what's the alternative for him if not with us?"

He saw Robert get an immediate sad look. "You really don't want to know."

"Well then, I guess he'll be staying here with us." 

"I love you Aaron. I know this is a surprise but it might just turn out to be a very good surprise." 

The two men go and join Liv and Will in front of the TV.

"Rob, am I going to stay here?" Will has relaxed and is quite excited with the big TV they are sitting in front of.

"Would you like to buddy?" Aaron asks Will as they all smile as the young boy shakes his head yes very enthusiastically. 

Robert sits down next to Will to answer his question. "Yes you are going to live here with us. Me and Mrs. Chambers worked it all out earlier today when you were with Mr. Smith. Will just smiled big and leaped into Robert's arms to hug him. Liv and Aaron couldn't help but smile as they saw tears in little Will's eyes. "So come on Will, let's go wash your hands because Ian has dinner ready for us.

As Robert led Will to the bathroom to wash his hands he suddenly stopped as he noticed the balloons and realizing Aaron had his own surprise. He turns around to look back at Aaron and Liv.

"So what is your surprise that has warranted all of this?" Robert points to Ian and then the balloons.

"Oh, nothing special except...... We're pregnant!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise. I wanted to throw a curve ball to the boys and Will is my curve ball. The idea comes from me telling my friend that I'm waiting for their surrogate to get pregnant and the next day something happens and they end up with Seb back full time. This is my version of that idea. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter we were introduced to Will a new character in the story. This is a short chapter that explains who Will is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone who is still reading this story. I, like everyone else, has been adjusting this week to the idea of Ryan leaving the show which also means the end of robron as we currently know them. That is going to be stuff to watch unfold in the coming months. I just hope Ryan lands new work that is easy for his new fans around the world can still follow. He will be sorely missed by me and so many others. 
> 
> I intend to keep writing robron stories for the time being and knowing what is going to come down the road may give me the guts to explore some stories of life in the village without Robert. I also intend to finish the stories that I still have open in the coming weeks. Again, thanks for reading and supporting my love of writing about Aaron and Robert.

TWO DAYS EARLIER IN APRIL 2020

"Hello, Mr. Sugden?"

"Yes" Robert answers back in his phone.

"This is Harriet Chambers with Social Services. I was wondering if you would be free right now for a short visit?"

Robert was completely confused on why someone from UK Social Services would want to talk to him. Plus, how did they even know he was in country at that moment.

"I suppose we could meet. I'm in my car right now returning to Leeds from a meeting. Where were you wanting to meet?"

"How about at your apartment. This is really important and urgent." 

Now Robert was even more confused. "I can be there in 30 minutes but what would be so urgent for social services to need to speak to me?"

"We can wait until we meet if that's OK. I'll see you in 30 minutes then Mr. Sugden and thank you for agreeing to this meeting on such short notice."

After ending the call Robert's mind was racing a mile a minute trying to figure out exactly what could possibly be the reason social services would want in meeting with him. Don't they only deal with children? What else are they involved in that would be something that would cause his name to come up? Robert was at a complete loss. That is when he decided to let Cat know he had a change of plans.

"Did a Mrs. Chambers get a hold of you?"

"Yes she did." 

"I'm on my way home now to meet with her. Do you know anything about this?"

"No I don't. She called here earlier this morning trying to reach you. I told her you were out of the office at a meeting. She pressed really hard to get a meeting with you today. She also said she already had your cell number so I told her when your meeting was over and she could call then. Hope you're not upset."

"No, no. Just really struggling with what social services would want with me. The only thing that I can think of is something Liv related but she's 18 now and officially in the custody of Aaron, not me. Other than that, I'm clueless."

"Then keep me informed when you find out afterwards. Also, remember Belle is still suppose to be here this afternoon for that 2pm meeting."

"Right, right. I'll see you then."

Twenty minutes later Robert entered the lobby of his building where he found a woman in her 40's waiting for him.

"Mr. Sugden?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Hi, I'm Harriet Chambers." She greets Robert with a handshake as she also gives him one of her business cards.

"Nice to meet you. What can I do for you? It really sounded urgent on the phone."

"Can we go to your apartment?"

"I suppose but now you are starting to worry me."

"Oh sorry, this is nothing about you. I can assure you of that."

Robert nodded as he led the woman to the elevator and then eventually to his apartment. Once they entered he offered to take her coat and then to have a seat in the living room as he hung up her coat and removed his own. He asked her if she would like tea and then went to the kitchen to turn on the kettle. When he turned around he saw that she had followed him and was now standing on the other side of the kitchen island.

"So what can I do for you today Mrs. Chambers."

She was trying to figure out how to start this conversation. "Your name came up in our database. You and Mr. Dingle. We have a very unique emergency situation with a young boy that I wonder if you would be interested in helping us out with."

Robert was surprised. This was not what he expected to hear from her. "Go on then. I'm listening"

"We have a four year old boy who recently came to us after recovering in the hospital from some serious injuries he received at home. We soon found out that he has been systematically abused for the past 2-3 years by his mother, aunt and grandmother. At this time I'm not going to go through the list of abuses he has endured but you can trust me when I say it is extensive, shocking and heart wrenching."

"The result of that abuse is he is now a little boy who is completely afraid of all women. He was so traumatized by those women that he is now fearful of all of us. He is now a little boy completely paranoid who becomes instantly frightened whenever an adult woman comes near him. It doesn't matter who the woman is, a teacher, nurse, doctor, social worker, me... he is terrified and goes into an instant panic when a women approaches him and tries to make contact with him."

"The other side of the coin is that he has had no direct contact with any men in his young life and thus we have found out he isn't afraid of men at this point. It has been a challenge to deal with him because we are 90% women in our offices and he is terrified of all of us."

"Now we have to find a home to place him in or else he'll end up in a government run home which no four year old should have to experience. They are basically a glorified youth home. Unfortunately all of our existing foster homes have women in the home which rules out each of those homes as a viable option. We have been scrambling to find any kind of home we could place him in that could work and that is when I remembered the inquiry your attorney made with my office trying to learn rules and procedures for a same sex male couple to adopt a child. Once we learned he was inquiring on your behalf as well as Mr. Dingle's I got your contact information and here I am."

"So you are inquiring about what? Me and Aaron taking in the boy? Just like that? No questions asked? Doesn't that seem a little irresponsible on your part?"

"Desperate measures and all that but I do have to confess, once we got your information we did a pretty detailed review of both you and Mr. Dingle. I know that probably isn't the most proper way of doing these things but we needed to know quickly if there was any reason to even contact you or not."

"No, I understand that. What surprises me though is considering what you most likely uncovered in your check on us you're still here discussing this as a viable option. You must desperate."

"Yours and Mr. Dingle's history is quite colorful but we also see two men who have moved on from your checkered pasts and the urgency of this situation is allowing us to look past a few things we normally wouldn't."

"Like that fact we now live in Spain for starters?"

"Yes that is a hurdle we are willing to move past if this is a viable option. Considering what we know of your current financial status I can probably assume you aren't living in a shack on the beach. We would eventually want to inspect your home but we'd trust it is acceptable from what we know now. We would also get the Spanish social services involved to follow up as needed if the boy did come to live with you."

Robert's head is literally spinning at this point. How can this be happening. Out of the blue a lady from social services is at his doorstep begging he and Aaron take in a child because they have no other options that will work for this particular kid.

"One thing you are probably not aware of is that Aaron and I are in the process of having a baby through a surrogate in America."

That information did surprise Mrs. Chambers for a moment.

"Really, that is great for you two. Where are you at in the process if I may ask?"

"The surrogate just had her first IVF procedure recently and we are still waiting to hear if it worked or not. We are doing the surrogacy in California. We started the process last August and now hope we aren't to far away from finding out we are pregnant. So how does this news impact this situation?"

"From our point of view it doesn't. In fact it makes it easier for us to do this quickly. The fact a surrogacy agency from America has agreed to work with you and Mr. Dingle tells us you have an acceptable home. They would have never accepted you as clients if you didn't as well as meet all of their other very high standards their clients must pass. But it does make this a bigger question for the two of you. You'd be taking on a toddler and soon to be new born at pretty close to the same time. Babies take a lot of work and this boy will to considering what has happened to him so far in his young life."

That is the question going on in Robert's mind at the moment. How would he and Aaron handle the challenge of a new born baby and a four year old who will probably have several psychological issues to deal with arriving in their home at roughly the same time? That would be a huge challenge. They are also getting their business off the ground. He is up in the UK a lot for the business. How will this work?"

"So how many psychological issues does this boy have? There have to be some considering what you have hinted he's been through?"

"I'm not going to deny none will arise in the future but right now all we are seeing is the agitation and fear he has when there are women around him which makes sense considering what has happened to him. Right now he is spending his time with us with the only two men that work in our office and so far has had no problems with either of them. But I won't lie, the odds are probably pretty good that there will be things that will arise in the future that will stem from his abuse. I have no doubt the boy will need therapy at some point. We would recommend starting him with therapy as soon as possible. He should be starting primary school in the fall. How he reacts in a school setting is a big unknown right now plus primary teachers are women more times than not which will be another hurdle."

"We have Mr. Dingle's 18 year old sister living with us now. How will that affect the boy? She will be leaving for university in the fall but she is there now?"

"We are aware of Olivia and we don't know for sure how he will react to her but we are hoping he won't be as afraid of her because he will see that she is not one of the head of the household and in charge." Robert can't help but laugh a little as he tells Mrs. Chambers that her opinion that Liv is not in charge at home might change after a day or two is spent with her.

"Another thing, as your records probably showed you, my husband went through his own child abuse. My first concern is will all of this be a trigger for Aaron that brings back his own bad memories that he has worked so hard to move on from and the repercussions from them."

"I am sure that is a concern of yours. Our first thought is that Mr. Dingle's history might help the two of you understand better than many of the rest of us what this boy has endured and that could be a benefit to you as you go through the bonding process with the boy. Mr. Dingle appears to have worked hard to grow past his history and that could be something he can teach this lad as well."

Robert can't help but laugh again. "You have definitely done your homework on us. I'm having a hard time coming up with anything that would scare you away. Not that I'm trying to but better now than later."

"Do I even have time to discuss this with my husband?"

"Sure you do but we were hoping this could all happen right away. When are you scheduled to return to Spain?"

"I'm returning tomorrow afternoon."

"OK then, that adds another layer of urgency to this. If you are interested can I make a suggestion. Could we bring the boy to you now and let you spend the rest of the day with him. Then if things are going well he can stay with you overnight and continue tomorrow until the time comes a decision has to be made before you leave." 

"I do have another meeting this afternoon that I need to leave for here shortly that will last probably about a hour but I would be free after that."

"That could work for us too. We would have Mr. Smith the man from our office that has been taking care of the boy be here this evening with the two of you as well if that is acceptable. We wouldn't just drop the lad off and walk away."

Robert could only chuckle with that comment. "I would hope not. But before we go any further, can you tell me more about the boy. You have given me no specifics about him so far except his age and what has happened to him. Like, what is his name."

"William. His name is William but he is actually referred to as Will. He is a little cutie if I can say so myself. Normal size for his age. His birthday is in September when he will be 5. He should start primary school this fall. He is probably behind other kids his age in learning and socializing because of having no one helping him at home and having not gone to any day care. That has put him behind. 

However, for the most part, considering his abuse, he can be a happy little lad when he is playing with other children but when he gets scared or worried that is when he gets unhappy and traumatized. He loves kicking a ball around and he loves dinosaurs and his toy cars. He is into all of the super heroes, especially batman. Other than that he hasn't been exposed to much else. He's a pretty good eater. He likes and dislikes most of the things most kids his age do."

"When he gets depressed he goes silent. He doesn't hide it. It's obvious when he is down. As I told you before he gets scared easily. The slightest things can scare him if it takes him by surprise. He has bad dreams pretty regularly. That is what the therapist are trying to work with him on now. How to not get scared from his dreams. When he gets scared he tends to be a bed wetter. As I said earlier, he doesn't talk a lot but if you earn his trust he will talk your ear off. The abuse he's experienced has set back some of his natural development so he isn't as good at talking as most kids his age. He is more reserved than most kids his age. But I believe these are all things that can quickly be overcome with Will being in the right home environment."

Robert has taken in everything Mrs. Chambers has told him about Will. She has even shown him a picture of the boy which put a smile on his face. The boy was indeed a cutie but Robert could also see pain in his eyes. It broke his heart when he heard about the emotional, mental, physical and sexual abuse this little boy had endured from his so called family. And, not just one member of his family but from his entire family. If he was honest with himself he knew there were probably a whole lot more psychological issues with Will than Mrs. Chambers has told him. Probably a lot more that she is even aware of. And that scares him.

"So, let me head to my meeting and lets target 4pm for all of us to meet back here again and we'll go from there."

Mrs. Chambers left after they had agreed to meet up again when Will and Mr. Smith would also be present. She is hoping it all works out well and this could be a viable home for Will because they were running out of good options in what to do with him.

Robert was feeling so many different emotions as he headed to the office. He was surprised that this option had been presented to them. In all reality this was something they had wanted but the timing did suck with the surrogacy process right now. Could they deal with going from zero to 2 kids practically overnight? 

Then there is Will's background. Are they ready or even willing to take on a child with so many issues? He wasn't a fool. He knew it could take quite a while for Will to get better and they might never achieve that too. He may always deal with the effects from his abuse but hopefully as he grows up he'll forget most of what happened to him. How will Aaron deal with what's happened to Will. Would he trigger old demons inside of Aaron? Question after question were bubbling to the surface.

Robert was at the office before he realized it. He needed to be focused but he was having a hard time keeping his mind off of Will but this was also important. He was going to be meeting with Belle and gauging her interest in coming to work at the S&D head office in Leeds as opposed to working for Jimmy in Hotten at Home James. He had told Jimmy what he was doing so he wasn't surprised.

Belle had really excelled in a short period of time working at Home James. She was so good with the clients and she had some natural business smarts about her. Robert wanted to use those talents at the head office and let her get exposed to all the divisions of the company, not just Home James. He wasn't sure what Belle would think of the opportunity. She hadn't been at Home James that long yet and working in Hotten still allowed her to live in Emmerdale with her dad as Zac has not been adjusting to life without Lisa that well from what he has heard from Jimmy.

But, Robert loved Belle and not only was she family she had the type of desire and ambition that Robert always was looking for. Working at the home office though would force Belle to move to Leeds or at least closer to Leeds than Emmerdale was. The daily commute from the village into the city center would be to long for anybody. That was the part he wasn't sure Belle was ready for so today's meeting was he first chance to gauge that. If Belle was interested Robert was also prepared to help her adjust to the change. If she was interested he would offer her use of their apartment in the city until she was ready to get her own place. He had some other incentives up his sleeve to but he wasn't going to pressure her if she wasn't ready yet.

In his meeting with Belle he quickly saw how much she loved working at Home James but also how much she still wanted to stay in Emmerdale for her dad for now. She told Robert that she does want to grow and advance in her work and she knows that eventually means leaving the village behind but she thinks that is just to soon right now. She is really concerned for Zac and wants to see him in a better mindset before she considers leaving the village. 

Jimmy was thrilled when Robert told him Belle was staying put. Robert encouraged him to make it worth her while which Jimmy had no problems doing. She had become a valued asset to the business and was no doubt only going to become even more valuable. 

\--------------------

Robert had known his mind hadn't been totally on Belle when he had their meeting. He was sure everyone could tell he had something else on his brain while he was at the office with them but no one had asked anything. Probably because he was the boss and no one wanted to get yelled at. Regardless it had allowed Robert to run through every scenario possible and now he was home waiting for social services to bring little Will and for them to be introduced.

He probably should be taking this time to call Aaron and tell him what is happening but he decided not to. He knew making this kind of decision on his own is what always pissed Aaron off but he just wanted to wait until he knew what was going to happen before he brought Aaron into the loop. If Will struggled and it was quickly decided this was a bad idea then no one had to be the wiser. Robert would bury the incident in his mind and no one would know it ever happened. If this did turn out to be a viable option then he'd decide how to bring Aaron into the loop.

Robert was still going through all the scenarios when Mrs. Chambers arrived with Mr. Smith and little Will tagging along. It tore at Robert's heart instantly when he saw how the boy clung to Mr. Smith and stayed as far away from Mrs. Chambers as he could. He also saw the wide eyes the boy had as he immediately looked around the apartment as if he was afraid someone was going to jump out and hurt him.

"Hello Robert"

"Harriet"

"Robert, this is John Smith and this little lad here is Will." Robert immediately shook John's hand and welcomed him before he squat down to Will's level.

"Hello Will. I'm Robert and welcome to my home. I've heard a lot about you." With that he sticks his hand out to offer to shake Will's hand unsure of how Will would react however the lad immediately responded by extending his hand too and shook Robert's hand. Robert gave him a big smile and then ruffed up the boys hair as he ran his fingers through it.

"You're a polite young man. Would you like something to drink? How about a glass of milk and Oreo chocolate biscuit? Will immediately smiled and nodded yes to the surprise of John and Harriet. Robert then stood up and extended his hand which Will immediately grabbed as he was led to the kitchen island where Robert then picked him up and sat him down on the bar stool. John and Harriet joined them at the island as Robert poured a glass of milk for Will and then sat a plate of Oreo's on the counter before turning on the kettle to make teas for the rest of them. Out of the corner of his eye Robert could see both Harriet and John with smiles on their faces and sharing looks with each other. 

"Here you go buddy. When we are done with our snacks would you like to watch television? Will nodded yes again as he bit into his biscuit . Neither John or Harriet had seen the boy as relaxed as he has been since he walked into the flat and met Robert. It's like the boy knows he is home and in less than ten minutes he seems to have taken to Robert. It was the last thing either of them expected. This might work out better than they had even imagined.

"All right guys, I'm out of here. I have a husband and two kids at home probably waiting for me to cook their tea for them. You guys have a great night." Harriet leaves Robert with John and Will. He knows they are basically throwing him in the deep end to see how Will reacts to him. They need to determine quickly if this is even a viable option for the boy.

"Mr. Robert, I need to go to the bathroom." 

"Come on then, let me show you where it is." Robert looks at John to see if that is OK and if Will needs any help. John just nods and smiles at Robert which he hopes means all is good.

"Here you go Will. Are you OK by yourself in there." The boy nods and then closes the door. Robert still waits for him. He hears the toilet flush and then he hears the water at the sink. He's impressed that Will knows to wash his hands.

"All right. All good then?" Will smiles and nods. 

"Am I going to sleep here tonight?" He looks up at Robert as he asks the question.

"Would you like to?" Again Will nods his head.

"I've never been in a nice house like this before." Robert doesn't know how to respond to that comment from the boy. It dawns on him then that Will's family probably weren't very flush.

"Then why don't we go back in the other room and you can watch TV while I figure out what we should have for tea tonight. What do you like to eat?" Will just shrugs because he is not sure what he can tell Robert. "What is your favorite food to eat?"

"Chicken nuggets. I like chicken nuggets."

'Yeah, what else do you like? You like chips?" This gets a smile and vigorous nods from Will. "Ice cream? Chocolate cake? Pizza?" Will is now really smiling. "Then let's see what we can do."

John is surprised to hear Will and Robert laughing and talking as they walk back into the living room. "How about we go get pizza then?"

They walk to the two blocks to the little hole in the wall Italian place that Robert discovered awhile back. There is room for eight tables in the restaurant and the owner, Vito, is also the main chef. There they ordered a couple of pizza's and that is when Robert decided now was the time to get Will talking and to learn as much as he could from the boy.

"So how old are you Will?"

"I'm four." he hold up four fingers as he tells Robert. "And, I get to start school this year."

"Wow, I bet you are excited." Will nods again with a big smile. 

"Will I get to go to big school if I live with you?"

"Yes, Will, you'll get to go to school but it will be a different school than the one you would go to here because we wouldn't live in Leeds."

Will had a confused look on his face as he tries to understand what he had just been told. "But I thought that was your home where we just were."

"It is but it isn't my main home. It is my home when I am in Leeds for work. My main home is in Spain. Have you heard of Spain before?" Will can only shake his head no as he gets a dejected look on his face.

"That means I can't live with you then doesn't it?" 

"No, you can still live with me we'll just live in a different place. Do you want to see a picture of my main home?" Robert pulls out his phone and starts to scroll through his pictures until he found the ones he was looking for. "This is my home. It sits on the side of a mountain and looks out over the sea." He shows Will a picture of their home that had been taken by some friends of his and Aaron they had made. They had a drone they were flying around and the pictures of their home had been taken from the drone. 

Will's eyes got big when he saw a picture of the home. He had never seen a home that big before. Robert then showed the picture to John too. Social services did not have a picture of their main home in Spain in their files so he was just as clueless as Will in what kind of home Robert and Aaron had in Spain. 

"This picture here is taken from the balcony off my bedroom. You can see the sea in the distance. See there. And that is the city there." He shows Will and John the next picture. "And this is our swimming pool. Do you know how to swim?" Will shakes his head no.

"I have never been swimming before." The lad almost looks sad when he is telling Robert and John this.

"You'll be able to swim all you want at our home. Me and Aaron can even teach you how to swim." That comment brings a smile again to Will but then he is frowning again.

"Who is Aaron?"

"Aaron is my husband. We are married." Robert is already thumbing through his pictures again until he finds his favorite ones of Aaron. "This is Aaron. I love him very much. He and I live together in Spain. That is where he is right now."

"I've never known to men to be married to each other."

"Yeah, it isn't as common to see that as it is to see a man and a woman married but we are and we love each other very much. I think you would like Aaron too. He is fun and funny and would also look after you just as much as I would. You think you would like that too?" Will just shrugged. He didn't know how to answer that since he had never met Aaron.

The three of them finished eating and headed back to the flat. John had stopped at his car to grab the small bag he had for Will that had a few items of clothes, some pajama's and a toothbrush. At the flat Robert dished up bowls of ice cream for all three of them and then sat with Will and showed him how to play the video games they had. The two of them spent the next hour playing various video games and bonding with each other while John watched from across the room as he did paperwork. Before John could say anything Robert told Will it was bedtime and then asked him if he would like him to help him with his bath. 

Will was at first timid but then warmed to Robert helping him take his bath and then brush his teeth. Then as Robert helped Will get into his pajama's he noticed just how worn and tattered they were as well as the few other clothes he had with him. That is when it really hit Robert just how little this boy has had in his life and that is when he knew what he and Aaron had to do.

Will was allowed to stay up for another thirty minutes before Robert took him to bed. He didn't have any books in the flat that would be suitable to read to the lad so he just talked to him a bit more after he was under the covers.

"Would you like to go with me tomorrow? Meet Aaron and see our other home?"

"I can do that?"

"Yes you can. You can come live with us if you want. Me, Aaron and Liv. How does that sound?"

"Who's Liv?"

"She's my little sister. She will be living with us for a little bit longer before she moves away to go to university. But she is really nice. You'll like her a lot. So what do you say, you want to come check out our home tomorrow?"

Will reaches up and wraps his arms around Robert's neck and gives him a big hug which takes Robert by surprise. Unbeknownst to both of them John was standing in the door watching the interaction between the two of them with a smile on his face. This was going to work out just fine and that is what he text to Harriet as soon as he walked back into the front room so Robert could finish putting Will to bed.

It wasn't much longer before Robert joined the other man then went to turn on the kettle to make them both cups of tea.

"I am surprised at how fast Will has taken to you Robert but then I saw how good you were to him. You have probably shown him more love in these few hours than he has gotten in his entire life."

"That is probably one of the saddest things I have ever been told. That is the sweetest lad and to think what he has been through already in his young life makes me want to hit someone."

"This isn't the first time you've had that feeling is it?"

"No, it's not. You've seen Aaron's file and know what happened to him. I had this same feeling the night he told me about what his dad did to him. But Aaron was a grown man when he told me. He had bottled it all for many years. There is a whole other level of emotion when the victim is still a little lad. Still to young to understand everything. It's heart breaking and I just want to wrap my arms about that lad not let him go. I know Aaron will want to do the same thing. I just hope we can love him enough to prevent future trauma and give him a happy life."

"From what I have seen tonight Robert, I have no doubt you can do that. So it sounds like you want to do this then. I need to let Harriet know yet tonight so we can pull all the strings tomorrow to make it official."

"Absolutely I want to do this."

"Do you need to discuss it with Aaron?"

"I don't think that will be necessary. He'll want this as much as I do. We just need to focus on making sure we can get this done tomorrow because I really do need to get back. What has to be done?"

"I'm going to text Harriet right now then first thing in the morning she'll process the paperwork and get the judges signature. We can also get a temporary passport for Will. What time is your flight?"

"We'll need to be at the airport by three." With that John sent his text to Harriet before leaving himself for the night. Robert pulled out his phone and called Clive. Everything had happened so fast he had not had a chance to talk to anybody. His first call was to Clive. He needed to make sure their legal team was fully aware of what Robert was about to do. He wanted to make sure all of the legal paperwork for Will was in place and nothing could surprise them.

"You're doing what?" Clive was shocked when he heard what Robert had told him.

"You heard me." With a sigh Robert responded to his friend. He wasn't about to justify himself to him. He knows he is doing the right thing.

"And what did Aaron say?"

"He doesn't know yet. There hasn't been time but I know he will be fine with it. More than fine."

"Isn't this one of those things that you make time to call your husband about? And, what about the surrogacy? Isn't that going forward? This could mean going from zero to two kids in possibly less than a year. With everything else going on with you and Aaron that is a lot."

"Yes the surrogacy is still going forward. The first round of IVF just recently happened but we don't know anything yet. That shouldn't have anything to do with this. This little lad has been through hell and I think Aaron and I can be good for him. Social Services feels that same way." Robert proceeded to tell Clive a quick overview of Will's abuse.

"OK, I get it. I do. So what do you want from me?"

"I just want to make sure all the T's are crossed and the I's are dotted. I just don't want any surprises down the road. Social Services are pushing this through so fast I just don't want any paperwork mistakes since we're taking him to Spain. If you want to contact Cesla in Barcelona she can probably make sure all of the Spanish laws are being handled correctly too. I guess I don't want to leave everything in the hands of social services."

"I can do that. I'll reach out to her tomorrow but if there are some issues it might force you to stay in Leeds a few more days."

Robert lets out a laugh. "I'm paying you Clive so I can go home."

When he finished the call to Clive he next called Cat to let her know what was going on. To say she was surprised was an understatement but she was excited for him and Aaron too and was more than happy to help. After his call to Cat it was time to pull out the laptop and start shopping. He eventually ended up at the Debenham's website where he spent the next hour ordering a bunch of new clothes for Will that they will pick up in the morning. Next he started to make a list of things that would need to be done once they got back to Spain. First on the list would be to get a bedroom set up for Will. He would need a bed and furniture and his room all made out to be what he liked. Robert told himself to wait until he was home to tackle this project because Aaron needed to be involved too. Next he made a list of documents that would have to be adjusted once everything was legal. Things like insurances and wills and trust funds. He knew Clive was working on this too but Robert was being his paranoid self right now knowing he'll double check everything Clive sets up.

Finally Robert was ready to go to bed himself but not before he checked in on Will. Unsure of how the lad would sleep being in a new bed and new home but when he checked he found Will still sound to sleep. Robert couldn't help but stand there and watch the lad sleeping while occasionally running a hand over the top of his dark sandy blonde hair. He couldn't help but smile at the sleeping lad and vow that he would never have to suffer the pain he has dealt with already in his young life. Between he and Aaron they would give him a happy and loving home and be the best fathers he could ever have.

The following day was a hectic one. They had to pick up the clothes he had bought online the night before and they had to meet with social services to finalize all of the paperwork that would allow Robert to take Will to Spain. Cat had come by to meet with Robert and leave him the tablet he had told her to buy for Will. Clive had touched based to let Robert know he and Celsa were on top of everything with social services and it was all good to go. 

The flight to Barcelona had been uneventful for the most part. Will was excited for his first trip on an airplane but soon settled down to watch The Lion King on his new tablet. Once they landed they made their way to the car dealership not far from the airport. Robert had called ahead to have a child's booster seat ready that could be installed for Will. Once that was done they started the drive home with a call to Aaron to let him know he was in the car heading home.

Once home he surprises Aaron and Liv as he introduces them to Will. 

"Please forgive me for not telling you ahead of time but this all happened really fast. Social services were so desperate that they push through an emergency foreign placement for him"

"What are his other options if he doesn't stay with us?"

"You don't want to know. I will explain everything later."

"Then I guess he's going to be staying with us."

It wasn't until a few moments later that Robert noticed the balloons and other decorations Aaron had for him.

"So what is this about?"

"Oh nothing much except..... We're pregnant!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter covers a couple of months from when Will comes to live in Spain with Aaron and Robert up until the 8 month scan for their baby. That is a two month stretch of time with a lot of other things happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a little while to get this chapter written. I had the chapter written then I had a new thought and went back and rewrote everything. That added another week almost to the timing. Sorry about that. But, the good news a lot of the next chapter is already written now.

"What? Really? When?"

"Jay called two days ago to let us know everything worked on the first round and Susan is pregnant. So I guess we were both keeping a surprise from the other."

"Wow. guess Clive knew what he was talking about."

"What? What did Clive know?"

"Last night, after everything with child services had been agreed on I called Clive to follow up with them. If this was going to happen with Will quickly I wanted to make sure everything was being done by the book and there would be no surprises. He then called Cesla so she could make sure all the Spanish laws were being met. Anyway, he asks me if we were ready to take on two kids at the same time."

"And, are we?"

"You tell me Mr. Sugden. I think I am. We have what 8-9 months to settle in with Will before the next arrival. I don't think we are biting off more than we can chew."

Aaron is just looking at Robert now. "So tell me about Will."

"Not in front of him. We need to wait until he goes to bed and then I'll tell you everything I know. We also need to figure out his bed situation for tonight and then tomorrow go shopping for bedroom furniture for him."

"He'll have to use the guest room where Annie slept."

"I don't want him on a different floor than we are. I know Liv will be next door but that might not be a good thing which I'll also explain later. He needs to be on our floor. I'm thinking the two bedrooms up there on our level, we turn one into a nursery and the other becomes Will's."

"OK, sure, I agree but tonight?"

"I think we have three options. Let him sleep with us. He sleeps with me and you sleep in the other bed or we move the mattress from the guest room up to Will's room and he sleeps on it on the floor for tonight."

"Or, the fourth option, we get out the air mattress and blow it up in our room and he sleeps there with us. He might be scared in a room by himself that is completely bare. Not even a night light"

"That is the best idea yet. I had forgotten about the air mattress. Done. Now come help me with the luggage? I left it all in the car. I can also show you the other purchase. One we'll need for your car too."

"Luggage?"

"Yes, luggage. Will basically had no clothes. Just a couple sets and they were basically rags. So last night after he went to bed I went on line and bought a bunch of clothes for him. Got a little carried away. We picked them all up this morning and I had to buy a couple of cases to pack them all in. So come on and help me. Will, Liv, Aaron and I are going to get the cases out of the car. We'll be right back." Will looked a little worried but Liv picked up on it right away and grabbed his attention to let him know he will be alright.

"What else did you buy?"

"I had to get a booster seat for Will for the SUV. We'll need to do the same thing for your car too. I had Cat call and find a local dealer that had one in stock that was designed to fit the Mercedes. The dealer was near the airport so everything was arranged that after we landed Will and I took the car to the dealer and they were waiting to install it. That is why we were a little late coming home. We can call the Audi dealer and arrange for a seat for it tomorrow. We'll have to do it again in nine months and get infant seats then for both vehicles."

The men had made it down to the garage by this point and Aaron was looking at the booster seat and quite impressed at how good it looked and fit.

"So tell me now, or at least the condensed version about Will." Robert just looked at his husband for a second before sighing and nodding.

"As I hinted to you earlier, you aren't going to like it. It is going to both break your heart and punch you in the gut at the same time." With that Robert proceeded to tell Aaron about all the abuse Will has endured from him mum, gran and aunt. It made Aaron sick and he almost needed to throw up. Then he explained how Will has a real distrust of women in general because of it so they will have to watch the boy closely with Liv and they will also need to thoroughly explain to their sister what is going on. It also means they will have to find a therapist to start working with the lad because he is going to have to get over this fear of women as he gets ready to start school. He will no doubt have women teachers most of the time."

"I can't believe they agreed to let us have him here considering everything."

"I thought that too at first but then Harriet, the child services lady explained how they couldn't place him in a family with a woman in the home because of his trauma and their list is very small of men only potential homes. We stood out not only because of our financial stability but also because of your past Aaron."

That information surprised Aaron. First it surprised him that child services knew about his past but he should of known that they have access to all government files, including court transcripts.

"I admit Aaron that my first thought was being concerned this would trigger those past thoughts in you and that scared me but Harriet told me there would just as good of chance that you're past experience and mine from being by your side would make it easier for us to understand when Will had bad days. We would probably be better prepared to know how to deal with them. She was very good at selling it and made a lot of sense in the end." Aaron was nodding and listening intently to Robert's explanations. 

"As for letting us bring him to Spain they felt comfortable because they already knew about our lives down here. I know, don't ask. Big brother has been checking up on us no doubt. Anyway they said they would have to get Spanish social services involved and they would be contacting us soon to make a home inspection. There will be some required therapy sessions too for Will."

Aaron had to wipe tears from his eyes as he heard everything which also drew a hug from his husband. He was overwhelmed hearing about Will's abuse. It had literally made him sick but he quickly realized that social services had been right about one thing. He understood the lad now and would be there for him. 

Robert also saw the look in Aaron's eyes. He knew that look of love and determination. Aaron was going to make sure Will never had to deal with that kind of abuse ever again. All he could do was smile knowing this was how Aaron would respond once he knew the entire story. 

"So tomorrow will be a busy day. We are going to need to get a bedroom set up for Will and we need to get him some toys. I had Cat get him a tablet so he could watch a Disney film on the plane but other than that he has nothing else. We need to go get him some arm and chest floaties so he can go swimming in the pool and we need to get him in some swimming lessons. We also need to see about day care and getting him enrolled for school next fall. He turns five in September so he will be ready to start primary in the fall term. The Barcelona school has a primary branch in Sitges that we should be able to enroll him at."

Aaron could help smiling. "You have it all planned out already I see."

"I had last night plus the plane flight down here to think about it all and start the list. We will also need to touch base with Cesla and find out what other things need done legally for him."

"Right now though we need to head back up and not have Will thinking we have already abandoned him."

The two of them grab the cases and head back up to the house. "Rob why don't you stay with Will and I'll get Liv to help me sort out the air mattress. That will give me a chance to tell her what she needs to know about him. She needs to be aware of his fear of women." Rob nodded as they walked back into the house to find Liv making some hot chocolate for both her and Will.

"Robert, where have you been?" Will came running to him when he saw Robert and Aaron come back into the house with their luggage. You could tell the lad was scared like Robert had left him. He grabbed onto Robert's leg and hugged him tightly.

"I'm here Will. Everything is fine. I was just showing Aaron your new booster seat in the car. We didn't go anywhere." Robert had set the luggage down and picked up Will who wrapped his arms around Robert's neck. 

"Your safe here with us Will." Aaron reached over and started rubbing the boys back while trying to hold back his tears. "I'm sorry I held up Rob and we stayed in the garage longer than we should have but you were safe here with Liv. She will always take care of you too." 

Liv was watching all of this from the kitchen where she had finished making hot chocolate for her and Will. She was surprised how sudden Will had gotten scared as he had not shown any of that with her initially right after the two men had went to the garage.

"I tell you what. I will stay here with you and maybe we can get Liv to help Aaron take our cases up to our bedroom. OK?" Robert looks over to Liv with pleading eyes while Aaron nodded his head toward the stairs while looking at Liv. At first she didn't want to but Aaron gave her a little sterner look which she knew that meant the two of them needed to leave the room. She walked over and gave Will's hot chocolate to Robert and then took the backpack off his shoulder and grabbed the other bag that was setting at his feet and followed Aaron up the stairs.

For the next thirty minutes Robert sat with Will on the bean bag chair Liv had bought a while back and watched a cartoon on TV with him. Will began talking a mile a minute with Robert now that he had the older man to himself. It was obvious just how much more comfortable he was with Robert. So he was sitting in Robert's lap and a little while after that he had fallen asleep in Robert's arms.

At the same time Aaron was upstairs telling Liv what he had learned about Will. Liv was having a hard time keeping the tears from her eyes just like Aaron when she heard about the abuse the young lad had been through. Once they had the air mattress blown up and put sheets on it so Will could sleep there they both went back downstairs to find Will asleep in Robert's arms.

"He's wiped out. It's been a long day for him." Aaron had walked over and ran his hand through Will's hair while kissing Robert on the top of his head.

"Did Aaron tell you?" Robert was looking at Liv as she stood back and was watching them. 

"Yeah he did. It's horrible what he went through but he'll have the two best dads now to help him grow up and forget all about what has happened to him. I can speak from experience. He is one lucky little lad." 

"Here give him to me Robert and then we can take him upstairs and put him to bed. I have the air mattress ready and I pulled out of the case the dinosaur pajama's you bought him and have them ready. I found his toothbrush in the bag too. He doesn't need a bath tonight. Let's just get him to bed then we can talk further."

Robert nodded and then let Aaron lift Will out of his arms. The lad stirred slightly awake but fell back to sleep on Aaron's shoulder while Robert got up and then followed the two of them up to his and Aaron's bedroom. It took awhile to get the lad into his pajama's with him being mostly asleep but the he did wake up enough that they could get his teeth brushed and get him settled on the air mattress as they explained to him that Robert and Aaron would be sleeping in the room too so he wouldn't be alone all night. They told him he could wake them up whenever he needed if he got scared during the night. And then, before they left him to go to sleep Liv brought him one of her stuffed animals. She told Will that Eddie had helped her sleep whenever she was in a new place and scared so maybe he could help him too. Will quickly grabbed the stuffed zebra and hugged it to him while both Robert and Aaron gave him a kiss on the top of his head before leaving him to go to sleep.

As he made he way back downstairs Robert saw the expression on Aaron's face and he knew they were about to have their first argument in a long time. Aaron did not look happy. He had already grabbed a beer and was heading outside to sit by the pool. He saw that Liv was already out there so Robert grabbed a beer for himself and made his way out too.

"A child Robert? You brought home a child without any notice or hint or, nothing. What were you thinking?"

" I was thinking that lad needed a good home and we could provide that for him."

"Yes he does need a good home and yes, I agree, we can provide that to him but that still doesn't explain why you thought I didn't deserve a phone call to discuss this. This is a pretty big deal Rob."

"I know and I'm sorry, OK but everything happened so fast yesterday. There were several times I thought to call but something else would happen that I had to deal with. Everything just snowballed but I agree that isn't an excuse. All I can say is once I heard the boys story, once I met him and saw how well behaved he was considering everything I knew what your answer would be even if I had called you so I just focused on making sure everything was done so he could travel today and that we had a few basics for him and accept the fact you would yell at me tonight for not calling you. So yell away."

"I'm not mad you made the decision to bring him home to us. I'm just upset that you thought I didn't deserve at least a phone call."

"That's not true Aaron. As I just said, I knew I needed to call you. Me and the child services lady even talked about it but as the list was being made of what all had to be done in the few hours before we left England I made the decision on getting that stuff done and put you on the back burner knowing full well that you would be upset at me but also knowing full well you would want to take care of Will. So, I focused on making that happen."

All Aaron could do was just sigh. He was realizing that his husband had thought all of this through and in the end had made the right decision even if he was unhappy that meant keeping him in the dark.

"So all of this really did only happen yesterday?" Liv asked as she had also been listening to her two brothers.

"Yes it did. I had just left Hotten and was returning to Leeds when I got the call from Mrs. Chambers, the lady from child services. Apparently she had called the office earlier and Cat had told her when I would be out of the meeting with Jimmy. I agreed to meet her at the flat even though she had given me no clue yet on why she wanted to meet with me. I even called Cat to find out if she knew anything. The only thing I could think of was something connected to Liv because why else would child services want to talk to us? But that didn't make sense either so I was completely clueless."

Before Robert could continue Aaron was curious about one thing. "How did we come up as potential parents for Will? Out of everyone in Britain what floated our name to the top of the list?"

"I asked her that very same question."

"And?"

"There were several things that brought them to us. First, because of what happened to Will and his current fear and lack of trust of women they decided to look for a male couple or a single male as a potential as a foster home for Will. She said their list was fairly limited of potential all male homes that met all of the other criteria. She said they were digging through all of their files looking for possibilities because if this failed they would have to send Will to a state run boys home that was basically one step away from a youth offenders type set up and that wasn't the solution for him."

Robert looked at both Aaron and Liv to gauge if they were still with him.

"Someone in their office then find the notes of when Aaron had contacted them inquiring about LGBT adoption. Nothing else had happened with that initial call but they were desperate so they used their power to do a search on us. That is when they saw all of our history. The fact that we were already Liv's guardians, everything connected with Gordon, prison and how we have come out of all of that and made something of ourselves. With all of that we rose immediately to the top of their possibility list even with us living in Spain. Mrs. Chambers laid all of that out for me at the start of the meeting after I asked your question so at that point I knew they were serious. Then she gave me an overview of Will's history and my heart broke hearing what all he has been through already in his young life. Aaron, it was horrible. I remember how hard it was to hear you tell me what all Gordon did. I didn't think I would ever hear anything as bad or worse than what you told that night but this, hearing not only what Will's mum did to him but also that his gran and aunt were also part of the abuse. It made me sick. It also made me want to do anything to protect that boy and in my gut I knew you would feel the same way."

"So, when did you actually meet Will for the first time?" Liv asked.

"After that first meeting with Mrs. Chambers we agreed to meet up later. I had to go back to the office for that meeting with Belle. Afterwards I went back to the flat and Mrs. Chambers returned with Will and Mr. Smith in tow. Mr. Smith was the man from her office that was with Will because of the lad's fear of women. After Mrs. Chamber's left I spent some time getting to know Will. He, Mr. Smith and I went to dinner and it wasn't to long after we came home I helped him take a bath and then put him to bed. Me and Mr. Smith talked a bit more about Will and that is when I made the final decision to have him come home with me. That was like 9pm already. He got on the phone with Mrs. Chambers and started the process before he left. That is when I should have called you but I didn't." 

"Instead, my first call was to Clive to get him and Cesla on the job right away to make sure child services did everything right to allow Will to come to Spain without any red tape. Will had nothing as far as clothes so I spent a couple of hours on line buying the clothes you just took upstairs. I called Cat to let her know what was going on so she could adjust my schedule. I also had her go to Curry's and buy a tablet for me and to load some kid films and games on it. That worked out well as I was able to keep Will calm on the plane watching Lion King on the tablet. I spent the rest of the evening starting a list of things we would have to do immediately from registering Will with the state, enroll in school, medical check ups, get his bedroom sorted, So I'm sorry again Aaron that I didn't call you first."

"I'm not mad Robert, not really. I understand this all happened literally overnight. I probably would have done the same thing. But it is a big decision to be making on your own but I get it."

After going to get two more beers for them Aaron had Robert scoot over on the lounger he was in to make room for him. Once he squeezed in next to his husband Aaron kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you and your big heart. I'm not mad. I'm just shocked. We have a little boy asleep upstairs that we are going to raise. Not exactly what I was expecting earlier today."

"I know. You were all excited for another reason before I came home so come on. Tell me about Susan."

Aaron couldn't help but release the biggest smile as he looked at his blonde husband. "Jay called two days ago and yes I'm a little bit of a hypocrite giving you grief about not calling me but I wanted to surprise you in person instead of telling you over the phone. Its been about a week now since the doctors confirmed she was pregnant. As we were told before there is only about a 50% rate of first time success with IVF so we are lucky there. Right now the projected due date is the first week of January. Everyone is good and Susan hasn't started having any side effects yet like morning sickness but that will still most likely will come."

"Have you talked to Susan?" Robert asked.

"No, not yet. I did send her a congratulations text."

"Maybe I'll order her some flowers or something tomorrow. So it sounds like you and our baby could even share the same birthday."

"Maybe, but I hope not. I want them to have their own day growing up."

"No, I think you want your own day so I keep spoiling you instead of our baby that day." Robert teases him while Liv snorts out a laugh. They both know Aaron so well. Robert then kisses Aaron behind his ear causing his husband to curl into him even closer. "So what are the next steps for us?" Robert and Liv both look at Aaron as he responds.

"The first scan will be at 8 weeks and that is the first week of June. The 12 week scan is the first one to possibly learn the babies sex and that is the first week of July. The 20 week scan, around the first of September is when the sex can be confirmed and they can also start to check for any other possible issues. We are welcomed to be there in person for any of the scans or Jay can also connect us online live and we can watch the scan from here with sound and everything."

After thinking about it for awhile Robert got back to Aaron. "I think we should go to one of the scans and of those three only the 12 week one actually works date wise."

"How did you decide that so quickly?" 

Robert looks at Aaron and then over to Liv and then back to Aaron. "Easy. Liv will be wrapping up school in early June and then she'll have graduation right after that. Remember what we told her on her birthday that we would throw a party for her at that time. We can't be going off to California in the middle of all of that." Robert looks at Liv and smiles to let her know that he hasn't forgotten their promise.

"Good point. I forgot about that. I wasn't thinking about Liv. Sorry sis." 

"At the end of August, first of September we'll be getting Liv off to Edinburgh for uni and then Will's primary school fall term most likely starts around the same time. There is no way we can be on the other side of the planet then. That pretty much leaves the 12 week scan in July."

Aaron just nods his head in agreement as he realizes that Robert is right about everything that also will be going on at that time.

"So lets plan to go to California for the July scan and we can take Liv and Will with us too. What do you say Liv, want to go to LA for a week this summer?" Robert looks over at his sister with a smile on his face knowing what her answer will be.

"Hell yeah. You don't have to ask me twice about that unless all we're going to do is sit around in clinics and surrogacy offices or that you expect me to baby sit Will the whole time. If that's the case then I might take a pass."

"No, I'm not sure what else will need to be done regarding the baby outside of the scan. It might be nice if we take Susan out to dinner one night. We have still never actually met her in person. Other than that we can put an itinerary together to do whatever we want. Do the whole LA tourist thing. Hollywood, Beverly Hills, Malibu. Or, we can spend our time at the ocean. Santa Monica or Laguna Beach. Go check out the desert at Palm Springs. Why don't you do the research Liv and get back to us with a wish list. Figure 7 days on the ground and then 2 days of travel. And, one of the 7 days will be baby related doing the scan and then dinner with Susan. And remember, we'll have a four year old with us so everything we do has to be age appropriate for Will too. How does that sound for the two of you."

Aaron just nods again. "Works for me if it works for Liv."

Liv had a smile on her face. She couldn't believe she was going to get to go to California in a couple of months. "It's a deal. I'll work up some ideas for us." Liv got up and started to head inside to get to work when Robert stopped her again.

"Before you take off I have something else to go over with the two of you. It's about your graduation party. Have you thought much about what you want. We need to start making reservations."

"That's two months away yet Rob. Why the rush?" Aaron asked.

"Because it is a busy time. Lots of stuff happening that causes event spaces to get reserved fast. I'd guess a lot of places are already booked up for the summer. The reason I ask is that I had an email today from Nadia at Masia Casa del Mar. You know, that property along the coast just east of Vilanova. The really big fancy mansion. The had a cancellation which opened a date up two days after Liv's graduation that we can have if we want. It is a lot bigger space and more formal than we had talked about before. But, it's along the coast and they have a pool. We could make it a pool party and then do the dinner and a band after dark like we had originally talked. But I have to tell them tomorrow. If not we stick with the original plan at the hotel."

It didn't take Liv long at all. "If you two are willing to spend the money then this place would be amazing. I can't believe you'd do that for me."

"Of course we would. Your graduation is a big deal to all of us." Aaron said.

"OK. Thank you. So now that we have this bigger place that isn't going to be just kid oriented I want to ask another big favor. It might be one you can't or won't do for me but it would mean more than anything if you could see fit to do it."

Aaron and Robert look at each other and wonder what else.

"Like I said, it is a ginormous request that neither of you might be willing to do but I would love for it if you could see fit."

"Liv, you're going to have to tell us what it is before we can respond." Robert sort of smiles and also has a look of apprehension at the same time.

It takes a moment for Liv to build up the courage to ask. "I would like Mum, Annie, Belle, Chas, Paddy, Diane and Vic to all come to my graduation and then to the party. I would also like for them to stay here and see where we live. That would also be the perfect time to introduce them to Will and announce the upcoming baby."

If there was anything that Liv could have said that would stop both Aaron and Robert in their tracks and make them totally speechless that was it. Both of them did nothing but stare at Liv for what seemed ages completely unnerving their sister.

"You both can pick your chins up off the floor and close your mouths. It's not like I asked for world peace."

"World peach might be easier to give you Liv." It was the first response out of Robert's mouth. "I don't know."

"Don't you guys think it is about time? We've been in Spain for almost 18 months and outside of Belle no one in Emmerdale knows our exact location. I'm not excited for the grief they'll probably lay at our feet but I'd still really like for them to see me graduate."

"Sandra, Annie, Belle. No problem. But..." Aaron says before Liv interrupts him.

"But nothing. I'd really like for us make our family whole again."

"I think this is something Aaron and I have to talk about and not just give you an instant answer. I'll reserve the property tomorrow and then let Aaron and I discuss the rest. In the meantime you put the rest of your guest list together and start working on the California trip. Deal?"

"Deal" With that Liv fist bumped both of her brothers before heading up to her room.

"Where did that come from?" Robert is looking at Aaron trying to figure out what had just happened with Liv. "Has she hinted to you ever that she wanted our families at her graduation and seeing where we live?"

"No, not a clue. I'm just as surprised at you. What do we do?" Aaron is just as perplexed as Robert.

"Well, we aren't going to make a quick decision tonight. Let's each think about this for 48 hours at least. This doesn't have to be decided immediately. So, without talking to each other or anyone else just put your thoughts together and in two days or so we'll discuss." Robert lays out a potential game plan to his husband.

"That works. I know it will take me at least that long to work out how I feel about the idea." Aaron says. "in the mean time I'll send Jay an email this week about our California plans. I'll tell him we need a confirm date as soon as possible so we can book tickets and make plans."

"We also need to check on the status of Liv's car too. Need to make sure it is on schedule for delivery." Robert has pulled out his phone and putting a reminder on his to do list.

"Earlier you said Will turns 5 in September and starts primary school. Has he been doing any nursery school before now?" Aaron is asking where they stand with Will in the education department.

"Mrs. Chambers said no and also said he is probably going to be behind others his age in knowing things kids in nursery school have already been learning like the alphabet, numbers, counting, starting to read and tell time. He has not done any nursery school and she doubted he was learning things at home. He also will have had no experience of being in a class room setting with other kids and a teacher." 

"Then we need to make an appointment with the school right away. We probably need their suggestions on what to do. I hope you aren't going to tell me you have everything all planned out and you know exactly what we need." Aaron looks at Robert as he tells him this with a skeptical eye since that is what Rob does more times than not.

"I would be lying through my teeth if I told you I know exactly what we need to do other than we need to get him enrolled in nursery now and primary school for the fall term. We need to discuss Will's issues with the school to see what they say and we probably need to lock in on a therapist for Will and us as soon as possible."

"Do you think they will accept him at Liv's school?"

"I don't see why not unless they have filled all of their openings for next year. They have a primary school in Sitges so that is the one I think we need to start with."

"Oh yeah, I forgot they have a primary here. That would work out great. Call them tomorrow and get the process started."

"I also need to call Cesla tomorrow and review all the legal things that we need to get done regarding Will. Then we need to go do some bedroom furniture shopping for him. I did a little bit on line last night and I saw some interesting things. I also got the names of the stores in Barcelona we can go check out but you also need to see this." Robert pulls his phone out and opens a website he had saved from last night. It was a company that made high end beds and they had some kid beds that were designed to look like Ferrari racing cars with all kinds of bells and whistles. They were expensive and there was a month lead time to get one.

"Look at this. I was becoming a kid again last night when I was looking at this stuff. Mrs. Chambers said Will liked cars so I had this idea for a bed for him." Robert shows Aaron the picture of the bed that was a Ferrari. The head rest were actual leather seat backs. There was a steering wheel that worked as well as a dashboard. There were running lights under the car that could also be used as a night light. You could turn the headlights and turning signals on as well as the radio. It was a pretty spectacular bed. "I think we should order this for him but in the meantime we can also get maybe a set of bunk beds that we can also set up in his room for now. Than after his Ferrari bed arrives we can take down the bunk beds if we want."

Aaron was just as amazed at the Ferrari bed as Robert had been and he was just excited and jealous that he didn't have one of those as a kid, or, even now. "Yeah, that is awesome but lets look around the stores tomorrow before making a decision."

Robert looks at Aaron then reaches over and feels his forehead. "Are you feeling OK? I just thought I heard you say lets go shopping and look in a bunch of different stores for Will's bed."

"Shut up," Aaron tells him as he also flips him the finger while Robert laughs hysterically. Aaron had never been one to enjoy shopping so when he suggest their first option for Will's bedroom should be shopping before ordering online made Robert look at him like he had just grown a second head. 

"So what else do we have going on in the next few weeks?" Robert asks as he takes another drink of his beer.

"You have that trip with Liv to Edinburgh the first of May to lock in her housing for next year. I'm not sure how much she has done yet in getting her application filled out or to research the various options."

"Then I'll need to get her going on that too. The longer she waits the fewer choices there are to pick from."

"Then there is the little matter in two weeks of someone turning 34." Aaron has elbowed his husband in his side with this bit of news.

"Ugh don't remind me please. And, please no embarrassing surprises this year."

"What me, embarrassing the love of my life. When have I ever done that?" This time it was Robert that flipped the finger at Aaron which caused both men to laugh again.

"No promises."

\--------------------

"Happy Birthday Robert". The waiter had sat down the birthday cake in front of the blonde man who was turning a year older today. Aaron had ordered it earlier in the week when he made reservations at the restaurant in Barcelona for the four of them. They did not do anything fancy this year for Robert's birthday outside of dinner and a few gifts with so much going on at the moment. 

Will had been the most excited about Robert's birthday. He was hoping there would be a party but Aaron had told the lad that Robert hadn't wanted one this year. He explained that grown ups don't always have a party for their birthday like kids do. That is when Will asked if he was going to have a party for his birthday.

"Do you want one?" Aaron asked. Will excitedly shook his head yes. "Then we might just have to have one then.

Robert was given one present from each member of his family. Aaron had bought his husband tickets to the Spanish Grand Prix that took place in May just outside of Barcelona. It was something he knew they both wanted to go to at some point when they first learned it was located near their home after moving to Spain. Liv had purchased Robert a drone with a camera attachment. It was the perfect geek gift for her blonde geek brother. She also gave him a gift certificate for one free day of baby sitting Will as she knew about the tickets Aaron had bought for them. 

Finally Robert opened the gift that Will had given him. It was another gift that Liv had helped with as it was a colored pencil drawing of Robert, Aaron and Liv with Will standing in front of them with his arms spread out. The caption of the picture was 'My New Family'. As Robert and Aaron looked further they saw written under each of them was 'Daddy Aaron, Daddy Rob and Aunt Liv'. Next to Liv was a pram and under it was written 'my future brother or sister'. A second smaller framed picture was the original Will stick figure drawing that Liv's drawing was created from. Liv couldn't decide which of her brothers were shedding the most tears of happiness. When they got home it was decided the Liv drawing was going to go up on the wall in the TV room while the smaller drawing of Will's found a space in his dads office. 

It was a very good 34th birthday for Robert.

\--------------------

It had been a crazy two weeks since Robert had returned from his business trip in Leeds with Will at his side. The two men could safely say that neither of them had been as busy as they had been during these 14 days. They had worked to get a bedroom set up for Will after they shopped at all of the high end furniture stores in Barcelona. They had eventually found everything they wanted for Will's room and as they had discussed that first night they did purchase a simple set of bunk beds for Will to sleep in while he waited for the Ferrari car bed they had ordered. It was going to take about 30 days for the bed to arrive from Italy so that gave the men time to get everything else set up. 

Cesla, their Spanish attorney made her first visit to their home to meet Will. She had brought the remaining paperwork for Robert and Aaron to sign for all of Will's legal Spanish documents to be processed. She also helped the two men in identifying child therapists and to explain the Spanish health care system. She was also involved with the surrogacy so it gave the men a chance to get her up to speed on where that was at. It was the first chance they have had to tell her Susan was pregnant and due around New Year's. There was also licenses and paperwork for their Spanish division of S&D Enterprises. They had been looking at some potential new acquisitions in the region and she was working on them.

The Spanish child services had been in contact already. As promised Mrs. Chambers had been working with them which prompted the first surprise visit to their home. The visit could not have gone any better. They were impressed with everything they found and how thorough the two men had been in getting everything put into place for Will. They were even more impressed when they learned they had a baby scheduled to arrive in 9 months too. The men were told they had made a good choice when they had hired Cesla as their attorney as she was one of the best in Barcelona when it came to family law and especially with international adoptions and surrogacy. They were told Spanish law requires two more random inspections over the next six months before they could sign off on the adoption but they didn't anticipate any issues arising based on this initial visit. 

Robert and Aaron had made a meeting with the British School of Barcelona Sitges primary school the top priority and had secured that meeting in the following week after Will had come to Spain. Once Will's history had been explained to them they agreed with what the men had mapped out to date for Will. They were pleased with the therapist they had set up the initial appointment with. She had a good reputation and especially with ex pats. They were able to enroll Will in primary school for the fall term beginning in September and they also enrolled him in the upcoming summer term of nursery school that began in two weeks. The school did put a condition on nursery school with Will's background. They requested that either Aaron or Robert attend school with him each day until Will and everyone else was comfortable that he was going to do fine in the environment on his own. It was not something either man had planned on needing to work into their plans but they said yes and went home that night and worked out a schedule the best they could. It put added urgency on starting work with the therapist. 

As they had hoped, Will was adjusting to his new home quickly and for the most part they had been very few issues of nightmares, bedwetting, tantrums or panic and anxiety attacks that stemmed from his previous abuse. It was obvious the lad was adapting to Aaron, Robert and Liv as his new family. The two men as well as Liv had been using all of the suggestions the experts had given them to make Will's transition to his new home as easy as possible. While all of that worked it was the pure love and affection the three of them gave Will on a daily basis that was the best medicine to heal the lads scares. 

As Robert had suspected from the very beginning Will and Aaron clicked from the start. Robert and Will were also very close but the bond that was quickly developing between Aaron and Will was going to be different. Aaron saw a lot of himself in the lad and understood some of the fears the boy had. That ended up being a connection that brought the two of them together just like Robert thought it would. Aaron freely opened up and talked to Will about some of his abuse when he was a kid. He was good at talking about that stuff in a way that Will could understand. Their histories of being child abuse survivors was going to be their bond forever. Robert couldn't help but smile every time he watched the two of them together. It was so obvious just how good of father Aaron was going to be to Will and their baby that will be coming in a few months. Their therapist also raved about how good both men were with working with Will but especially Aaron. She said they were going to put her out of a job and only wished all of the other parents she worked with were like her newest clients.

Will had also shown no fear of being around Liv. Robert was so happy his initial concern was proving to be uncalled for. Mrs. Chambers had been right that the lad would see Liv as another kid and not as an adult even though she was 18.. Liv had also taken to having Will around the house. She spent a lot of time with him showing him things and playing with him even though she had a hectic workload of her own as she was wrapping up school and getting ready for university in the fall. 

By the time of Robert's birthday Liv had started back to school for her last term before graduation. She had a couple of major projects that had to be done by mid May and she was already stressing out. At the same time she was busy finalizing all of her plans for university that would be starting in the fall. After deciding the education she wanted and then being accepted into all six universities she had formally applied to she had finally chosen the University of Edinburgh in Scotland. Liv was going to major in Digital Animation in the schools prestigious College of Art with a minor in Film and Television. She has been working with Robert to finish all of the applications and was now enrolled. In another week the two of them were flying to Edinburgh for a school visit and to arrange her living quarters for the fall term. Robert had taken on the responsibility of working with Liv on her applications. Aaron knew Robert was way smarter than him with that kind of stuff so he let him do all of the heavy lifting with Liv. In May Liv was also scheduled to do her driving school over three weekends. If all went well and she passed she would have her drivers license by the end of the month. Surprisingly she still hadn't suss that her brothers had ordered her a new car this spring that was to arrive in time for graduation.

With Robert spending much of his time helping Liv prepare for university Aaron took on the job of attending nursery with Will. Typically nursery was three half days a week but the men and the school had agreed Will was considerably behind the others his age so he was going to go to nursery four days a week and one of those days will be a full day while the rest were half days. It was a major time commitment for Aaron but he was glad to do it. As it turned out after two weeks the lad was adjusting so well they were able to start weaning Aaron's time and by the end of May neither Aaron or Robert needed to be present. 

The two men had also made the decision to purchase the empty lot next to their home. Their current lot already open space on the other side of their house so no one would ever build there however it wasn't land they could easily expand on. With the lot they did purchase they had decided to expand their outdoor yard space. It was the one thing their home lacked being on the side of the hill, level yard space for children to play on. They worked out the plan with the architect that would add additional garage and parking space at street level then a level garden above that on the ground level. About half of the land would be laid out for recreation. There will be space for a playground set as well as a half size sport court. The rest of the land will be landscaped garden. The cabana they already had was going to be reconfigured and slightly enlarged to make it easily accessible to both the pool area and the garden play area. The contractors were going to get started the first of May and the Cabana changes would be completed by the end of the month with the new garden and play area by the time they returned from California in mid July.

\--------------------

It wasn't until after Robert and Liv had returned from Edinburgh where she had pestered him nonstop about inviting their Emmerdale family to her graduation that her two brothers finally forced themselves to talk about it the weekend they attended the Spanish Grand Prix, Robert's birthday present from Aaron. They had put off Liv as long as they could and to be honest they had reached the point where they couldn't wait any longer if they wanted to give their families time to plan since it was only six weeks until her graduation. They had already made plans with Sandra, Annie and Belle. Those three had never been a problem. Belle was actually going to be coming with others for a company meeting they were going to have at the same time. There were going to be about 30 or so employees from their various companies that would be attending what Robert and Aaron were dubbing a company retreat. The company had been very successful in it's first 18 months that as the owners they had chosen to bring the various managers of the their different companies in both the UK and Spain to Sitges with their significant other for a few days of relaxation that including celebrations and meetings to map out the next 12 to 18 months. 

As for their families both men had stressed these past weeks as Liv had continued to push them. Both of them had many issues they had to work through internally. Aaron had seen his personality and confidence blossom since moving to Spain and also away from the village and his family. With much counseling he had learned how to put his past behind him and forge a new future for himself and his new family. But he knew it would be difficult for his mum to see him as this new person without trying to treat him like the Aaron he was back in the village. It was the dilemma he had to work through in his mind. The question he asked himself was if he was strong enough to endure his mum's personality without his temper or insecurities resurfacing. 

The Dingles had always been a protective family that used the power of numbers to keep everyone safe from the outside world. It had been engrained in the families culture through years of living with one foot outside the law and needing to cover each others tracks more times than not. Aaron had been a part of that culture in his teens and early twenties and hated the constant supervision of his mother and her overbearing intrusiveness. It was smothering more times than not for Aaron but it had been next to impossible to break free until he had the opportunity to come to Spain to be with Robert. Unfortunately it took his family having Robert wrongly put into prison for a year that finally gave Aaron the courage to walk away once he saw the wrongs they have done. 

For Robert the challenge was deciding if he wanted to reopen his heart to his family that had no qualms at sending him off to prison. They never even tried to believe Robert when he told them he was innocent. But that was how it had always been with his family since his youth. Always willing to turn their back on him without a second thought. Never questioning anyone who was the latest to accuse him of some wrong doing. It really was a love hate relationship Robert had with his family but after his innocence had finally been proven after a year in a maximum security prison where he had to endure horrible atrocities Robert had finally had enough. He had walked away from his family and refused to allow any apologies or reconciliations. They had turned their backs on him and he had finally done the same.

Now both men were being asked to reconsider and offer an olive branch to their families. Liv really wanted all of them present for her graduation. It was a big deal for both the Dingles and the Sugdens to have one of their own walking across the stage and receiving a diploma. 

Of all places to start the conversation they had been avoiding for a month was at the Spanish Grand Prix. They started earlier in the day as they ate breakfast at a restaurant on their way to the track and then delved into it further while sitting in the stands.

"Are you sure you really want to do this Aaron? It's your mum we're talking about. She'll be pushing you to do something. Move back to the village, dump me, something. I know I'm not ready to listen to her, let alone my own family."

"I think we have to Rob. They're family. Like it or not they are the only family we got. I think we owe it to Liv and to Will and to our future baby. What message are we sending Will if we never have him meet our families? Who knows, my mum might be totally different knowing she had grandchildren now."

"Ha. You actually believe that?"

"I didn't say I believed it to be true. I just said we don't know what she'll do and that is one of the options."

"I just hate the idea of having to walk on egg shells in my own home because we never know what is going to set off Chas or Vic or Diane. We never know what is going to come out of their mouths. Why do we have to worry about that in our home?"

"We might not. Think about it. We'll be on our home turf in Spain. Not theirs in Emmerdale. We'll have Annie and Sandra here who I know will be in our corner. They will be the guests having to be on their best behavior or we tell them to leave. I won't have any qualms doing that if my mum or Vic or anyone else steps out of line. They will be around some of our other friends and coworkers. We will be in our comfort zone, not theirs. We will be in control, not them. There should be no way we allow them to got the upper hand in our environment."

"I suppose you have a point. It's just, I want to make Liv's graduation a big deal without having our family being critical that we pamper her to much, or we're spending to much money. I just don't want to hear it."

"I think it is our chance to show them once and for all we're good. There will be plenty of chances for me to show them you aren't controlling me and calling all the shots."

"Ha, far from it. Probably just the opposite." Robert can't help but poke some fun at his husband.

"Shut up. Seriously though. By keeping them at arms length we have probably done ourselves a disservice. It's allowed them to think and assume what they want. If we bring them here and they get to see just how successful we are, how well we are doing and how involved we are then how can they be critical without making themselves look silly. When they see us with Will and Liv and our friends and coworkers it will be damn hard for them to suggest we need to move back. Maybe we let them sit in on some of the business meetings and they'll see we are both actually involved and we are doing very well. If they are critical of all of that then it will be time to send them away for good but I just don't think that is what will happen. I think once they understand just how successful we are things will change."

"I guess you have more confidence in that than I do."

"And Rob, do you think you will be able to be around Diane and Vic without getting upset over the past? Can you put it all behind you and just try to look at the future?"

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't know. If Diane or Vic start doing their Jack this or Jack that stuff or if they start making money comments, I don't know if I can keep my mouth shut and I really don't want to start anything. That is what I'm afraid of Aaron."

"I know so why don't you let me be in charge of putting them in their place if it comes to that. Just stay quiet and let me. No one will expect that from us."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I'm pretty sure you know I'd do just about anything for you. You're the love of my life. I'm never going to let our families hurt you, me, us ever again. Will needs to see we are his strong in charge dads too."

Robert grabs on to Aaron's hand and they continue to watch the race. Who knows how many of the people sitting around them were listening but at that moment he didn't care. Aaron had convinced him we need to do this and he's determined to not let his husband down.

Later in the day as they were driving back home from the race they had stopped off at their brewery's brewpub in Barcelona. It was fairly full and there were quite a few patrons that had been at the grand prix just like the owners had. But, while sitting at their table each drinking a cold beer they discussed further Liv's graduation plans. 

"So, how do we invite them? I'm not really wanting to call them. Do you? But if not then how?" Robert is looking at Aaron as he asks.

"I've been thinking about that. What if we send them one of Liv's graduation announcements in the post and then also inside the announcement is a letter that not only invites them to her graduation but invites them to spend say a week at our home to celebrate Liv's achievement. The letter will also include information about reservations we will have made for them and a tiny bit of info on some of things that will be happening that they will be invited to."

Robert had raised his eyebrow when listening to Aaron mention staying at their home and buying them their plane tickets and listing what they will be invited too.

"Yes Rob, we need to pay there way here because they won't be able to afford it."

Robert couldn't help but just sigh after that. "And what else were you thinking they'd be attending while here?"

"There will be the graduation ceremony obviously and then the party we're doing. With us coordinating the business meetings at the same time I think we should invite them to one or two of the functions we'll be doing with our employees. Let them see us actually being bosses and taking care of our employees. Maybe we plan a day at the beach with them and a day at a winery or a tour of several wineries and a trip to the brew pub. A spa day or a day shopping in Barcelona. Anyway we let them know we will have a full and active week for them."

"You've really thought this through haven't you?" 

"Well Liv did ask us over a month ago so yeah, I've thought about it now and then. So what do you say?"

Again, Robert could only sigh because they both know he would be giving in to what Aaron wanted just like he always did. 

"And your mum thinks I'm the controlling decision maker in our family."

As Aaron hits his husband in the arm he smiles and then kisses him. "Of course I am. You have always recognized that I'm the sane and logical one."

"Now that is a scary thought. That Aaron Sugden is actually the logical and sane husband of our family." 

"So we need to start getting this organized and then get the invitations sent out. One to Paddy and Mum. One to Diane and one to Vic. And we need to invite Ross and his boys too, including Seb. It's time to move on." Aaron just looks at Rob to make sure he understands they were going to do this. All Robert just smiles and nods.

"Yes boss"

That night back home they informed Liv that they agreed to invite their families and they needed three of her graduation invitations to send they would write the invitation letter which excited their sister.

It was then eight days later when three envelopes arrived in Emmerdale. One had been mailed to Chas and Paddy. Another to Diane and the last to Victoria. All three had the following letter inside Liv's graduation announcement.

\--------------------

 

Greetings to our Emmerdale family,

Aaron, Robert and Liv would like to invite Chas, Paddy, Diane, Victoria, Ross, Moses and Seb to our home in Spain to celebrate Liv's graduation from high school. We would like for all of you to join us from Wednesday June 17, 2020 to Friday June 26, 2020. You will be joining us for the week at our home and we will provide all of your travel expenses. 

If you choose to join us plan for a full week of activities. As Liv's graduation announcement states, her graduation ceremony from The British School of Barcelona takes place on Thursday, June 18. On Saturday, June 20 wet will be hosting a graduation party for Liv and her friends plus other family and associates. It will be a swim party in the afternoon followed by dinner and dancing in the evening. Plan for at least one day at the beach and then there will be a wide selection of activities everyone can choose from including a tour of the local winery's, a day of fishing, a spa day for the women as well as a day of shopping in Barcelona. There will also be plenty of time to sit, relax and visit at our home plus a few other surprises. 

On four of those days Aaron and Robert will also be conducting some meetings with some of their S&D Enterprise managers. You will be able to join in on some of those activities too if you so choose.

Please let our assistant Cat in Leeds know what you plan to do so she can make your travel plans for you. We hope you all agree to join us in celebrating Liv's achievement and we also know it is time we welcome our Emmerdale family to our home.

See you soon, we hope.

Aaron, Robert and Liv.

 

\-------------------

"Hurry up Aaron it's almost time. Liv are you coming too?"

"Hold your horses Robert we still got a few minutes and yes, Liv is going to join us. We're just making some tea for all of us."

It was only a few moments later after the three of them were settled at the desks in their office and they all had their teas plus some of Robert's chocolate cake that the call came in from California. There is a 9 hour time difference between Spain and Los Angeles so while Susan was getting ready for her 2pm sonogram appointment at the clinic in Newport Beach it was 11pm in Spain. They were able to do a live video conference call with the clinic. It was a perk that came with the higher fee using this clinic. The clinic had invested in the set up with so many international surrogacy clients they have been involved with over the years.

"Hello Robert and Aaron. Sorry for the late hour on your end. We weren't able to get an earlier appointment. This is the best we could do. You guys know Susan obviously and this is Dr. Simmons who will be conducting the scan today." Jay from the surrogacy agency had taken charge of the conference call.

"Hello everyone. We're glad to join you and it really didn't matter what time of the day we got to do this." Robert was the first to greet them.

"Yeah, we're just excited we get to participate in this from Spain. Technology eh?" Aaron followed. "Oh and our sister Liv is here too. I hope that is OK with everyone. She is just as excited as we are."

"No problems here and welcome Liv. I bet your anxious to get your first look at who your brothers will be having you baby sit in the near future." 

"We wish. She has two more days before she is finished with school and will be a new high school graduate. Then in three months she'll be off to university safe from late night feeds and nappy changes in the foreseeable future."

"Lucky her and congratulations Liv."

"Thanks"

"OK, so I'm going to let Dr. Simmons take over from her. She will explain everything she is doing and what the next steps are. As I understand you are all still planning to join us in person for the 12 week scan."

"Yes we are and we can't wait."

"Great we will talk more about that later but now here is Dr. Simmons."

Over the next twenty minutes the three of them in Spain were in awe as they watched the scan begin and soon they could see the picture on the monitor of their baby in Susan's womb. Robert and Aaron were holding each others hand as they watched the baby's heart beat and they move around a bit. It hit home even more when Dr. Simmons turned on the sound and they could all hear the babies heartbeat. Tears were rolling down the cheeks of both Aaron and Robert. Even Liv was drying her eyes while acting her usual tough self.

"Everything looks fine at the moment and the baby appears to be at the normal size for 8 weeks. Do you guys have any questions?" The question was directed to the two men.

"You are sure everything is good and normal?" Robert could help to ask and be reassured.

"Yes, as I said. everything looks perfectly normal. It is still to early to verify everything is going well. We will begin to start to do that at the next scan and then do most of the tests and verifications at the 20 week scan. But right now all is good. There is a good heartbeat and all of the legs, arms, fingers and toes look as they should. You guys have a healthy growing fetus inside Susan. We will email you a picture of the scan that you will be able to print off."

All three of Aaron, Robert and Liv could be seen letting out a breath of air without even realizing they had been holding it in. Suddenly they all were feeling excited and no longer worried as they had been before the call.

After saying their good bye's to Dr. Simmons it was Jay that got back on the video call.

"There isn't much more for today. The clinic just confirmed the date for Susan's next scan will be the same time on Monday, July 6. So let me know what your travel plans are going to be once you have made your plans. And, if you need any help just give us a call."

"Thanks Jay. We did want to ask Susan if we could take her and her family out to dinner one night that we are there. Maybe the same day as the scan?"

Everyone looks to Susan who was checking her schedule on the phone. "I don't see why not. That will be good. It will be nice to spend some time with you in person but are you sure you want my whole clan? "

"You bet we do. We'll have Liv with us so the more the merrier. Maybe you can give us some restaurant suggestions Jay when we get closer to the day."

"Will do. So they are wanting to shoo us out of this room so the next appointment can get started so we need to end this call. It was great talking to you and we'll see everyone in a month."

With that the call ended. Both men sat there still holding each others hands staring into space. They had just seen their baby and everything was fine. Both men were at a loss of words as it really was a miracle in so many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only did a quick proof read scan so I apologize for any obvious grammar or spelling errors. It's a hectic time for Aaron and Rob in this story and the guys are doing a pretty good job of adjusting to their new normal. Now they are about to add the challenge of their family visiting their new home for the first time. How will Chas, Diane and Vic react to the extravagance they will find in Aaron and Rob's new home and new lifestyle?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins Liv's graduation week and their families first visit to their home It will take two chapters to cover the entire week. This chapter became twice as long as the typical chapter I write but there were a lot of different things to cover.

"Yes, yes, yes, it's here." Liv grabbed the envelope out of the stack of mail that had just been delivered. 

"Slow down Liv. Get Aaron down here. I know he will want to see you open it." 

"Where is he?"

"Office"

Liv goes over to the stairs and yells as loud as she could. "AARON, GET DOWN HERE NOW."

It was Will that came running down the stairs first. He had been up in his bedroom playing when he heard Liv yell so he knew something was up.

"AARON"

"Geez, OK, I'm coming. What's so important?" Aaron had just finished texting Rob to tell him everything was set. It would be here in ten minutes and Mateo had just arrived and was waiting in the garage.

"What's going on Liv" Will is trying to figure out why Liv was yelling for Aaron and was acting really funny.

"It's fine Will. I got an important letter in the post and I want Aaron here when I open it."

"OK, I'm here, what's so important that you're screaming the house down?"

"This" Liv waves the envelope in front of her brothers.

"I can't see what it is with you waving it around like a kite Liv." Aaron tells her as he takes a mug of tea from Robert who had just made one for each of them.

"Open it Liv. What is it." Now Will is excited and starting to jump up and down as he senses that Liv is excited too.

Liv finally tears open the envelope and pulls out the packet and there attached to the front of it is her new drivers license.

Once she sees the license she can't help but run out to the patio "YESSSSSSSSSSSSS" Liv screams at the top of her lungs. Then she runs back inside and immediately shows the license to Aaron and Robert.

"Congratulations Liv" Robert tells her.

"Yes, Congrats sis." Aaron says as he pulls her into a big hug. While still hugging her his phone beeps with an incoming text. Aaron lets her go so he can see who it is.

"Who's that?" Liv asks.

"Oh it's just Mat. Says he is down at the street and wants us to come down."

"Why?" Liv asks

"How the hell am I suppose to know? Come on. Let's see what he wants." Aaron avoids looking at Rob so he doesn't smile and spoil the surprise.

Aaron heads out followed by Liv and then Robert shuts off the kettle before grabbing Will and lifts him up on his side as they follow the other two down to the garage. 

"What's this?" Liv is the first to ask as she sees Mateo standing next to another man and they both are standing next to a car.

"Are you Olivia Flaherty?" The other man asked.

"Yes, who's asking?"

"Congratulations. These belong to you." The man walks over and hands her keys to the Black Metallic with blue trim Nissan Juke Tekina parked in front of her.

"What?" Liv looks at the keys then at the car. Then she looks at Aaron who is smiling at her before she turns to look at Robert who is doing the same while he is holding Will. 

"Congratulations Liv on your graduation" Robert says to her before Aaron follows up with.

"And Happy 18th Birthday too"

"Is that Liv's car?" Will asks dad Rob as he points at the car. Before Robert can answers the boy Liv ran over to them and tickles Will for a moment.

"That's my new car kiddo. What do you think?" She then kisses Robert on his check before going to Aaron and wrapping him into a massive hug. 

With that the salesman from the dealer invites Liv to come to the drivers side where he has opened the door for her to get in behind the wheel. At that point he starts to show her all of the different features of the car. Aaron and Robert had loaded it with several upgrades that they knew she would love. Aaron got into the passenger side and listened in as the car was explained to both of them. Mateo went and stood by Robert and Will until he asked to be put down so he could go look at the car too without getting in. 

The rest of the day was shot as Aaron and Robert took turns riding along as Liv took the car out for drives to learn how everything worked. Eventually they let Liv go so she could drive her car over to her best friends where she met up with a couple of her other classmates. The four girls cruised around the area for most of the evening while Aaron and Robert got their first taste of worrying about Liv out and about in her new car. She ended up being a natural and a very safe driver. She especially loved being able to drive to school for her last 10 days instead of riding the bus. She and her new car was the talk of her class during the last week as they all got ready for graduation.

\--------------------

The graduation plans for Liv's party had been finalized a good two weeks ahead of time. Both Aaron and Robert were quite proud of themselves that they had been able to get everything secured with the event space at Masia Casa del Mar.

The two men had started talking about doing this for Liv a year ago at the start of her fall term. It was a big deal to both of them that she was going to be the first graduate in the family and they were so proud of her. They both still remembered the smart mouthed gobby 14 year old that showed up at the Woolpack four years ago who hated school and skivved most days. It was a chore to get her to even half way focus. The young girl also had so many other negative events in her life that she dealt with that made it even more doubtful she would get to this point. She had been highly affected by everything that had happened between Aaron and Robert. While Aaron dealt with the brunt of the abuse trail of their dad Liv was also thrown smack dab in the middle of that whole sorry affair. Her first exposure to her dad in seven years was learning what he had done to her brother.

Then she had got sucked into Rebecca's manipulation games that led to time in prison for both of her brothers. She was smack dab in the middle of their break up and she missed a fair amount of school while taking care of her mum after Sandra's accident. There had been some tough years and a lot of darkness but she and her brothers came out the other side and nothing has stopped any of them since. 

The best thing that happened to all of them was leaving Emmerdale and for Liv, it gave her a new start in a new school and she didn't waste the opportunity. She had aced all of her courses since being in Spain and was accepted into all of the universities she had applied to, finally choosing the University of Edinburgh.

And, because of all of this, Aaron and Robert were in agreement. They wanted to celebrate Liv's achievements in grand style. There were no two brothers more proud of their sister than they were of Liv and they wanted to shout it to the world and celebrate with everyone. This led them to what they now have organized at the mansion by the sea. The party will take place on the Saturday after Liv's graduation ceremony on Thursday. She has invited all 64 members of her graduating class. There are some parents that Aaron and Robert have become acquainted with that have been invited too. There will also be several of Aaron and Robert's work associates as approximately 35 of them will be in town for a company meeting along with their partners and all are invited as well. Then their Emmerdale family will be there as well. They had invited seven of them down to their home for the first time as well as Annie and Liv's mum Sandra from Dublin. Total there are close to 130 people that have been invited who have RSVP'd that they will be attending. 

In the afternoon they have a pool party planned that will be mostly for the teenagers and then in the evening there will be a buffet dinner and a DJ had been hired to perform on the pool deck into the night. 

Both men were excited and couldn't wait. Not only were they doing this party for Liv but it was also going to be sort of their coming out party to many in their new home. They had finally purchased enough companies in the Barcelona area that their business was getting some recognition in the region. They were being recognized in Vilanova i la Geltru' for the properties they had purchased and renovated. They had recently started a new development in Sitges that would include 12 condos. Their two brewerues and brewpub in Barcelona was getting more and more recognition and they now owned 3 different scrap businesses. One in Barcelona, one in Zaragoza and the third in Tarragona. The last part of their Spanish division was expanding Home James Haulage into Spain. Jimmy, Priya and Belle were working on the project along with others. Spain was the new growth area for S&D Enterprises and both men were looking forward to this, especially Robert as he will be able to spend more time at home which was going to be a benefit now with Will and a new baby coming soon.

Liv's party was also going to be a huge PR opportunity for their business. It will help that some important people from the community will be there as will many managers from their company. It will be a good opportunity to rub important shoulders in the area. 

Of course it wasn't going to all a bed of roses either because the two men were concerned because there will also be a wild card present and they don't have a clue how that will turn out. They finally agreed to Liv's request and invited their families down from Emmerdale. It had only taken days after they had received their invitation for all of them to accept. Vic had been the first to accept which surprised neither of them. Belle had told them she was always asking about them. She knew she had screwed up and hurt Robert a lot and for awhile she pushed hard to get back in good graces only to feel Robert slip farther away. It wasn't until Aaron had told her in so many words just how horrible she had been and that her 'just get over it stance' like she always had wasn't going to work this time. She had to accept the fact she had no say in the reconciliation. The ball was totally in Robert's court and she had caused that. It had been a hard pill for Vic to swallow but she finally understood. So, she had stepped back and let Robert live his life and not be involved. To not even know exactly where he was at for the past 18 months hurt so when the invitation came that also included Ross and the two boys she jumped at it instantly. This was Robert opening the door and she wasn't going to miss the opportunity to hopefully get her brother back.

Diane was the same. She also knew how much she had hurt Robert but being older and not having a strong bond with her stepson to begin with she was more hurt that he had turned his back on his family. She understood why but didn't necessarily agree until it had been pointed out to her just how many times Robert's family had turned their back on him when he made mistakes. It was still hard for Diane to understand. She was definitely a 'do as I say, not as I do' type of person. But then again just about everyone in Emmerdale was exactly the same. Diane hoped though this would be the chance to make amends. It had been wrong what she had said about Robert at the trail but that was close to three years ago and it had hurt to see her family broken for so long partly because of her actions. 

She also was curious to understand more about this wealth her stepson had. She had heard some of Aaron's explanations early on but it had been hard to get her head around it. Everyone had assumed when Robert returned to Emmerdale in 2014 he did so riding the coattails of the White's. He had latched on to their money and lived the highlife with it. No one had a clue Robert had his own money and had worked hard to earn it. No one had a clue that Robert had truly been the engine that ran Lawrence White's company. The White's were as wealthy as they were largely because of Robert and Lawrence had rewarded her stepson for it which in turn Robert turned that money into even more money through investments in the market. Something she knew nothing about. The bottom line was Robert wasn't the gold digger she had made him out to be and now he was even more successful as he and Aaron had become very good at what they did. It wasn't normal to see the children of Emmerdale have that kind of success so it was something still hard to grasp.

Chas and Paddy had taken the longest to accept their invitation. In fact Aaron had begun to believe they were not going to come. Cat had told him that it was Belle along with Jimmy and Nicola as well as some of their other family that had told Chas she was making a huge mistake if she didn't take this chance to patch things up with Aaron and learn to accept Robert. If she didn't she probably wouldn't get another chance because neither men had any reason to bend to her ridiculous demands since neither of them had been in the wrong. Chas had been the stubborn one from the beginning. She was the one that was truly evil to Robert and she was the one that refused to let Aaron grow up and be his own man. It was Jimmy King though that told her like it is one night in a packed pub when Chas was being overly snarky that she was the one missing out on being a part of the amazing adult Aaron was becoming. She was the one that wasn't getting to watch him blossom into a strong leader and businessman. He told her if she wasn't so jealous of what he now had that maybe she would get to experience a little of Aaron's new life. 

Finally she began to see what everyone else had seen a long time ago that she was missing out and it was her fault. She wanted to be a part of Aaron's life again but she knew it would have to be on his terms and she knew that would be hard. Chas knew she was stubborn and demanded most things to be her way. She was Chas Dingle after all. She doubted she would ever completely change but she was understanding there were things about her life she needed to change. It wasn't going to be easy but she was the parent and it was time.

There was another reason too. Something that Aaron was completely in the dark about or at least she hoped Belle and the others had stayed quiet about it. Aaron had a new little brother. Matthew Kirk had been born November 20 of last year. She and Aaron had stopped talking before she had gotten pregnant again after Grace so it was likely none of them in Spain had a clue about the newest little one in the family. Because of Matt she also knew she needed to reconcile with her other son. It was important to her and Paddy that their entire family was back on good terms with each other. She had to accept that Aaron was a grown married adult with his own life and family. She had to accept that he no longer lived in their village and most likely never would again. She had to accept he was very successful and lived a completely different lifestyle now but she didn't have to accept that her new baby son wouldn't know his big brother. He would need Aaron in his life as he grew up and it was up to her and Paddy to mend that fence.

It was also up to Chas to mend the fence with Robert too. She knew that but that was going to be even harder on her part. She still found it hard at times to erase the imagine and opinion she had held about Aaron's husband for so long even though she now knows it was all wrong. All of the things she accused him of he never did. He never cheated on her son and he wasn't the father of Seb. He also hadn't been some gold digger that had latched onto the White's to suck them dry. He was his own self made man who had been a successful businessman all that time who had developed his own wealth from the ground up. It was hard for her to get her head around Robert Sugden being a upstanding citizen and role model and not the person most everyone in the village always thought of him as. 

There was still so much about Robert she didn't know. What did actually happen that made him leave the village all those years ago because based on what she knows of the man now it obviously wasn't the story they had all heard and believed all these years. What really had caused the rift between Robert, Andy and his father? Chas thinks she has a clue but until Robert or Aaron decides to say for sure it will just be speculation. She now knows her son's marriage to Robert is a whole lot different than what she had always assumed. Those two loved each other unconditionally. They were soul mates. Two halves of the same whole. Why she had been so blind to that all these years she'll never know. Just one more thing to chalk up to her stubbornness. So it was time. Time to start mending fences and that meant going to Spain and forging new relationships with her son, son-in-law and Liv.

Paddy had his own fences to mend as well. He had never been as stubborn or cruel when it came to Aaron's relationship with Robert but he had always been an obstacle in Aaron's efforts to build his relationship with Robert. He also always thought he knew better and now he knows that he didn't. Aaron knew who he had fallen in love with and Paddy really didn't. He assumed what everyone else assumed and it was all wrong. Robert really didn't let anyone see behind his mask except Aaron and as he learned Robert had never willingly let Aaron know the real him. Aaron just had the ability to see what no one else could see or took the time to see. The difference between Aaron and the rest of Emmerdale when it came to Robert Sugden, Aaron didn't walk through that door with preconceived notions that they already knew who the man was. Paddy knew he could learn a few things from his son in that regard. It was the mistake the whole village had learned that they had made and for the past year and a half it cost him his relationship with Aaron. So he knew he also needed to get in line with the rest of the family and offer his sincere apologies. It was even more important now that he had his own son, Aaron's new baby brother. He wanted Aaron in Matthew's life. If for no other reason than to be a good influence and to teach Matt how to not blindly judge others. Something a lot of Emmerdale still needed to learn.

\--------------------

Graduation week had arrived. Liv and the rest of her graduating class had actually finished school ten days earlier but the actual ceremony was coming up on Thursday. That would be followed two days later by her party at Masia Casa del Mar. She couldn't believe Rob and Aaron was going all out for her like this but they were and she couldn't wait. She had also received her driving license two weeks ago so her first week out of school was spent taking her friends to the beach, the mall, the coffeehouse or the cinema. She was helping with Will as he was still in nursery school and she was now able to help with taking him and picking him up from school. 

Liv had also been helping Robert and Aaron get their home ready for the house full of guests they will have. The first was already here. Two days ago Liv and Mateo had driven down to Murcia to get Annie. She was coming for two weeks and would be there when the rest of the family arrived. Robert had offered to fly her up from the south of Spain but she preferred the drive even though it took longer. Neither of her brothers had time to go get her and as far as she was concerned it was stupid to spend money on a car hire when she could now drive. But her brothers said no way to her idea of driving down herself to get Annie. If she remembers correctly Aaron's response was "over by dead body". Then Robert suggested a compromise, like he usually did, when Liv and Aaron were butting heads. Send Mateo with her . So Aaron's assistant drove the two of them down to Annie's on Saturday and came back yesterday evening. 

Annie was getting settled in now. Robert and Aaron had rented two twin beds and put them in the bedroom that they would be shortly turning into a nursery. They were going to have Annie and Diane share the room. 

Robert had told his grandmother about Will not long after he had come to live with them. He had told her all about the horrible abuse he had endured but yet what a good lad he was. It was all part of the regular phone calls Robert has with Anne now. Even Aaron and Liv make sure they call her regularly. The elder Sugden matriarch was proud that her boys were going to raise the lad as their own and give him a good home. She was also pleased when they told her they were going forward with surrogacy and then when they told her they were pregnant. Annie knew what kind of home and family the boys have created and she just hoped that message got through to the rest of their family during this gathering. But she wasn't holding her breath. She know what Diane and Vic could be like and she also knew the Dingle's too. 

"So this is Will. What a wee lad you are boy. It is so nice to finally meet you." Will was standing next to Aaron, holding on to his leg, as they watched Robert and Liv help Annie into their home and Mat follow them with her cases that Liv then helped Mat take up to her bedroom. Liv had already told Annie in the car that she would help her unpack her things when they got home.

Aaron then squats down to Will's level. "Will, this is Annie. She is dad's grandmother. His gran. That makes her your great gran."

Will turns and whispers in Aaron's ear, "She's old and wrinkly". Aaron can't do anything but laugh which grabs both Robert and Annie's attention as they wonder what the lad said.

Aaron wasn't sure if he should repeat it. Up till now Annie had seemed like someone who had a lot of humor, even if she was the butt of the joke. Finally he decided to tell them figuring it would be fine.

"Will here thinks you look old and wrinkly Annie." Aaron tells them with a smile. Robert instantly has a worried frown and darting his eyes back and forth between Annie and Aaron. Annie on the other hand gets an instant grin as a laugh comes pouring out of her mouth to everyone's surprise.

"I see he is a smart lad too. You are so right my dear child. I'm way to old and way to wrinkly for anybodies good." Once she sat down she reached over and patted the top of Will's head.

"So what are you standing there for Robert. This wrinkly old woman could sure use a spot of tea to help me unwind from the drive up here. I feel like I just finished the grand prix. I didn't know you were sending a couple of race car drivers to pick me up." Liv and Mat had just come back downstairs when they heard Annie's last comment which caused Robert to now look at them and frown.

"Oh Annie, it wasn't that bad. Besides you had already told us how you hated such long drives. We just shortened your time in the car a bit."

"Well let's not when you take me home. OK dear?" Annie smiled at the two of them before taking the cup of tea from Robert.

Annie spent the next day, Monday, relaxing and getting to know young Will further as well as quizzing the two men more about the baby and how they intended on telling their families. She also talk a bit to the her boys about their families all back together again and that she would try to be the peacemaker or referee but she really hope that wouldn't be needed.

Then that Monday evening Robert and Liv had to head for the airport after Will and Annie had gone to bed. Sandra's plane from Dublin was landing around 11pm. Sandra could only get a week off from work so she flew in tonight and would have to return home on Sunday while the Emmerdale gang stayed for five more days. Liv's mum knew who else was coming and that Annie had arrived on Sunday. Sandra had never met Annie Sugden before but she understood that she and Annie would be there to help Robert and Aaron if their Emmerdale families gave them any grief. Also, Liv hadn't told her yet about Will or that Aaron and Robert were pregnant. The last she knew they were exploring surrogacy but she hadn't been told how far along they were with it. 

This will be Sandra's second visit to their current home. She had returned to Vilanova with them after Aaron and Robert got married in Gibraltar but they were still living in the condo by the beach back then. She saw their current home for the first time last fall. She had come to Spain to go with Liv to a mother and daughter event at Liv's school. She had stayed long enough to be there for an art exhibit Liv was also going to be a part of and then she was there with Liv when Aaron and Robert both had to be in London for a few days for some business meetings.

"Hi mum" Liv had seen her first coming through the doors from the customs hall.

"Hi luv. Robert. God, I hate passport control. Why can't Ireland be a part of Schengen?"

"I hear you. I ask the same thing each time I have to fly back to the UK for work." Robert quickly responds. "But was your flight OK despite the customs nightmare?"

"The flight was fine. And thank you Robert for providing the ticket. That was unnecessary but very generous of you. Just like you have always been with me."

"No problem. You're Liv's mum so that makes you family. I take care of my family."

Liv can only smile with pride. These are the times she loves Robert so much. He always wants to make sure his family is taken care of the best way possible. It is when Robert is like this that she looks at him like her father more than her brother-in-law because Robert loves her like she is his daughter and treats her as such. She loves him for that except when she is late getting home and he's in worried dad mode. That she can do without. Especially when Aaron is also in mad brother mode at the same time.

Once they are in Robert's SUV they have time to start to catch up. "So is anybody here yet besides me?" Sandra asks.

"Mat and I went down over the weekend to get Annie, Robert's gran. So she has been here since yesterday."

"And who's Mat?" 

"Mat is Matteo, Aaron's assistant. Annie didn't want to fly and both Aaron and I were busy. Liv volunteered to go get her but we weren't going to let her go alone so we sent Mat with her." Robert explained.

"So does that mean you passed and have your license now if you were suggesting to drive there alone?" Sandra is smiling at her daughter as Liv pulled her license out of her bag to show her mum. It was hard to tell which of them had the biggest grin.

"And guess who got a new car as a birthday and graduation gift from her two favorite brothers?" Liv was bragging as she had her finger above her head and pointing back down at her. "Only just me."

"On my Liv. That's wonderful but just how much do you intend to spoil my daughter Robert? You're already paying for her uni."

"You might not like hearing me say this Sandra but Liv is our kid too so of course I'm going to spoil her just like any other kid I ever have. And besides, on the uni note didn't Liv tell you? She has landed a pretty nice scholarship that will cover a nice chunk of her tuition." Sandra has a surprised look then once again grins from ear to ear.

"That is so great Liv. I'm really proud of you."

"Robert and I went to Edinburgh last month and sorted my living arrangements for next year already. So everything is pretty much set for uni this fall. I'm going to be living in the dorm that is just across the street from the College of Art building."

The three of them continued to talk more about Liv's uni plans before Liv changed the subject. 

"Oh and mum, when we get home you are going to meet someone else for the first time besides just Annie."

"OK"

"A moment ago Robert mentioned he thinks of me as his kid. Well I'm not the only one now. We have a new member in our family."

"What? Do you have a baby already Robert? I thought you were just talking about surrogacy before."

"No mum. Not that however there is news on that front too. No Robert and Aaron are adopting a 4 year old boy. His name is William, Will for short and he is adorable."

"Wow. I don't know what else to say but wow. That sort of feels like it came out of the blue."

"It did" Robert tells her. I was in Leeds on business the first of April and got a call out of the blue from child services. Will was a child in their custody they were struggling to find a new home for. He had been severally abused by his mum, grandmother and aunt and had become fearful of women because of it. So child services was looking for a man or a male couple that could or would take him in. We had inquired about adoption some time ago so our names were still in their file. From there they researched our histories and what we were doing now and decided Aaron and I were perfect candidates. I met the lad, he was great and the next day they had already signed off on me bringing him to Spain. A week later the Spanish child services also signed off. It literally happened that fast but it has been a blessing and it already feels like he's been ours since the day he was born."

"Yeah, he's great mum. He and I get along great too."

"Like I said before, wow. I don't talk to you guys for a couple of months and your world has changed. I can't wait to meet the boy. I'm sure you and Aaron are going to be wonderful dads Robert. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Sandra"

"Speaking of being dads. There is even more news on that front. Robert and Aaron are pregnant. Their surrogacy journey was started a year ago and their surrogate officially became pregnant in late March. She is due around the end of the year so there will be a baby in the house soon as well."

"OK then. How many more surprises do you intend to throw at me tonight. But that's wonderful news. Congratulations. I'm so happy for both of you. I look forward to learning more details during the week. So does anybody else know yet?"

"Annie has known and some of our co-workers know but no one else. We'll be telling the rest of the family this week after they get here."

"I'm sure that is just adding to the stress for the week you and Aaron probably already have going on."

"You've got that right. You might get a front row seat to one hell of a fireworks show."

Sandra just smiles and reaches over to pat Robert's arm. "I'm sure it will all work out for you guys." Robert just smiles back at her as they pulled off the expressway and head up into their subdivision.

They didn't stay up late that night. Sandra had a cup of tea with the three of them before she was ready to head off to bed. They were going to have Sandra stay in Liv's room while she was here. Liv was going to sleep on one of the spare bunk beds in Will's room. They had mapped out a specific bedroom assignment sheet that everyone was going to have to follow if they were going to fit 10 guests in their home for the next several days.

\--------------------

"Are you ready for this?" Aaron is asking Robert as they, along with Liv and Mateo are walking toward baggage claim. They had just stopped at the Breadway just inside the doors to get coffees as they waited for the flight from Leeds. There were eight of their family that was arriving today. Chas, Paddy, Belle, Diane, Vic, Ross, Moses and Seb.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be which means I'm not ready. I'm not ready to listen to Diane and Vic and whatever they will complain about. Nor am I ready for your mum's little digs whenever she can get one in. I'm just waiting for Vic to ask me why I have two booster seats in my SUV. She won't believe for one minute I got those just for Moses and Seb."

"Where's that Robert confidence?" Liv is smiling at him as she watches her brothers nervousness. "When have you ever taken any shit off anybody? Why would you start now? Besides, you'll have Ross to ridicule so all will be good."

"Still can't believe he is actually going to be in our home as well as Seb." Robert is shaking his head as he thinks about what he has been through in his life because of those two. Even though Seb is a perfectly innocent two year old boy he still represents some of Robert's worse experiences and now he is here reminding him as is Ross, the man who shot him soon to be five years ago now.

"Liv, are you and Belle coming home straight away?" Aaron asks. 

"No, I have to stop by the school and pick up my cap and gown. Then we're going to the mall to get those shoes."

Aaron just shakes his head. "Of course you are. Just don't be to late or you'll have to fend for yourself for dinner. And, be careful. I can't believe I'm letting you drive in the city already. The ink is verily dry on your license."

"Just goes to show how good of driver I am now doesn't it." 

"Or how stupid your brother is." Robert points out just as he sees Paddy and Chas coming out of customs followed by the others. "And here we go gang." It was then that they all saw at the same time the baby carrier strapped to Paddy's chest with a baby in it.

"AARON" Chas was the first to screech out her boy's name as she gave him a huge hug once she had reached the four of them. 

"Hi mum, Paddy. Who is this?"

"Aaron, son, this is your baby brother Matthew Kirk."

Aaron just stood there speechless with his mouth open as he stared at the baby.

"Well, I think we can safely say no one was expecting this." Robert says as he tries to ease the tension he feels coming off of his husband. Liv is sensing the same thing and is just as worried.

Liv steps past Aaron to move up and get a closer look at the baby. "So Chas, you and Paddy have a baby. That's great. How old is he?"

"Six and a half months. Can't believe how big he is getting already too. He is definitely a Kirk." Chas is laughing. "Are you going to say something Aaron luv?"

"I don't know what to say. My mother has had another baby and I didn't have a clue about it." 

Robert could quickly see where this was going to spiral to so it was time to jump in because he knew they had their own surprises waiting for everyone when they got home.

"That's great. Congratulations to both of you. If I had known we would have made sure there was a ticket bought for him too."

"You did enough Robert spending the money to buy everyone else's tickets the least we could do was buy Matthew's." 

"So, how was the flight?"

"Good, packed. So, Barcelona? I was surprised you were living in such a large city?"

"Chas I told you when I got back from the Florida trip that they were living near Barcelona so no need to act surprised. Hi guys." Belle is hugging all four of them as she also is fully aware of who Mateo is since they work for the same company.

"So you expect me to remember that far back since it's been a year and a half they have been living here before I get my first invite."

Robert can't help but to rolls his eyes as he listens to Chas. "Belle is right. We actually don't live in Barcelona. We're about 30 minutes or so south of here in a much smaller city." Robert told them.

"Ahh, that makes more sense." Paddy said just before Diane, Vic and the boys were there.

"Robert, it is so good to see you. It's been a long time. Vic and I are thrilled you invited us. How are you?" It was very obvious to everyone that Diane was walking on eggshells. She was happy she was invited, disappointed it had taken so long for Robert to finally invite them and hoping everyone was ready to move on from the past and try to become a family again. She also knew that Victoria felt the same way but Robert's sister was more worried that her brother wasn't completely ready to forgive her. They knew they had a lot of apologizing and making up to do with him before they were completely in his good graces but neither Sugden woman was known for being apologetic so everyone was anxious to see how these next days went. Then combine that with Robert and Aaron's issues with Chas and Paddy and no one really knew how to prepare for this week.

"Hi Vic" Robert is the first to reach out to his sister. "Welcome. And to you too Ross. Moses and Seb. Hi, I'm Robert. You have really grown Moses since I saw you last and it is nice to meet you Seb."

"What do you mean it is nice to meet Seb. Surely you...." Vic starts but is interrupted by her brother.

"Nope. I have never seen or met Seb before. Not even from the distance. Wasn't around when he was born was I." Robert instantly hated the dig he just made to his sister. 

"Oh right, of course. I should have remembered. Sorry."

"So, who do we have here?" Diane asks about Mateo in hopes she can change the topic. "Does he belong to you Liv?"

"What? No." Liv immediately responds with a laugh.

"This is Mateo," Aaron said as he introduced him to everyone. "Mateo is my assistant. He drove my truck here because we figured we could put all of your luggage in the truck and he'd take it directly back to the house as the rest of us divide up between our cars. Belle and Liv are heading off to do a couple of errands Liv needs to get done. Mum, you and Paddy and Matthew will ride with me and the rest will ride in Rob's SUV. I assume you brought a car seat with you for Matthew?" Chas nods her head yes as she asks.

"How are Liv and Belle going off on their own and where are they going?"

Not letting the fact his mum is already demanding she knows everything bother him Aaron answers her as politely as he can. "Liv has her drivers license now and is driving. She has to swing by her school to pick up her cap and gown for graduation and then she wants to get a pair of shoes so she's taking Belle with her."

"Liv, you're all grown up. Already driving. I guess that means you have a car too?" Diane is smiling at her as she asks.

"Yes, Rob and Aaron bought me one. It is my graduation and birthday present." Liv tells the others as they are all surprised. None of them are use to Liv now being 18 plus they still aren't use to the idea that Aaron and Robert can afford all of this.

"Wow, that is some gift," Diane tells her.

"Yes it is. I'm really grateful for it and quite lucky I have brothers that have worked hard and can afford to get it for me along with everything else they have provided me over the years."

"Speaking of that, luv, thanks again for our plane tickets. I can't believe you bought tickets for all of us but it is appreciated."

"Yes pet, thank you. I know I couldn't afford this trip otherwise so it is greatly appreciated by all of us." Diane follows up with.

"Yeah you're welcome. No problem. It is the least we could do. I'm glad the flight was OK and not delayed. That's happened too many times for Aaron and I on some of our trips on the one daily flight between here and Leeds." 

Aaron continues, "So yes we are glad you could all come. Sandra arrived yesterday as Liv wanted her here too." Aaron told them.

"Oh Sandra is here then too. That's nice for you Liv." Chas said.

"She got here last night so she's all settled in already as is Annie." Liv told them.

"Gran is here?" Vic asked.

"Yes Mat and I went down and got her last weekend. She's been here since Sunday. It is good to see her again. I hadn't seen her since Christmas." Liv responded. It was obvious that Diane was surprised that they see Annie on a regular basis. She talks to Annie occasionally and the elder woman had never told her or Vic how often she sees or talks to Robert, Aaron and Liv.

After collecting their luggage they were led out to the cars in the parking garage. Once Mat, with Aaron, Robert and Ross's help had everyone's luggage loaded and secure in Aaron's Nissan pickup he took off heading for their home while everyone else split up into the three other cars. Liv and Belle had soon left in her new Nissan Juke leaving the others to load into Robert's Mercedes GLC SUV and Aaron's Audi A5 Cabriolet convertible.

"Looks like Robert's been flashing the money around on all of these cars" Vic says as she had seen everyone taking notice at all of the fancy new cars they were driving.

"And there is a problem with us driving these cars? I didn't know we needed anyone's approval." Robert said sarcastically in reply to Vic's little snide comment. 

"It is a little extreme don't you think? Driving such fancy cars. Feels like someone is showing off just a bit."

Robert could only sigh as he already could tell this was going to be a long few days. But before he could respond back Aaron jumped in with fire in his eyes.

"Yes we have spent money on some nice new cars since we have been married and also on a nice new home. You have a problem with that? We've worked hard to be able to afford what we have now. Robert has worked hard since the day your dad kicked him out of Emmerdale with nothing in his pockets. I'm sorry Vic that you are so jealous over it but this is a forewarning to you and everybody else, baby brother or not, that I'm not going to put up with a bunch of snide comments being directed at my husband because you aren't happy he didn't forgive and forget a long time ago. Guess what, neither have I. You wonder why we haven't stayed in close contact with all of you these past 18 months well this is why. We don't have time for all of your pettiness and jealousy. But still it was Robert who decided to extend the olive branch and see if we are all ready to try to be somewhat of a family again while celebrating Liv's graduation. But, if none of you can accept our offer without ridicule then I'll call Mateo back right now so you can get your luggage and you can immediately return to Emmerdale. I'm not going to put up with shit from any of you and I'm especially not going to put up with shit directed at Robert." 

Aaron looks around at everyone before he continues.

"He already was wrongly accused and spent a year in hell at that prison because of all of us, including me, and I'm not going to let any of you put him right back there while in his own home. Vic, you and Diane know full well how horrible you were as well as you to mum. All three of you have done nothing but try to blame Robert for everything wrong in your lives when in reality all each of you have to do is look in the mirror and you will see who was really responsible. So don't be blaming me or Rob. We seem to be the only ones in this family that have made an effort to make something of ourselves and instead of being happy for us, you're acting hurt and jealous and wanting to accuse us of something, I don't even know what, because of that jealousy or in your case mum the continued need to control my life."

"So I better not have to apologize to Rob when you all eventually leave for convincing him to invite you to our home. Robert told me that you would all probably show up with your guns a blazing looking for anything to be critical of us about and especially him. I told him you all were grown ups and would put everything behind you and welcome the opportunity for us to be family again. So was I wrong and do I need to go ahead and apologize to Robert now?"

Everyone was quiet and a little shocked at the dressing down they got from Aaron and in public no less. None of them had ever heard Aaron be so authoritative and confident. When he was finished everyone was frozen to their spot in the car park afraid to move or look around. Chas and Paddy were looking at each other and then to Aaron and Robert while little Matthew had slept through the entire rant of his big brother. Diane continued to stand with her mouth open shocked that Aaron had spoken to her like that while Vic was looking downcast with a guilty look on her face. Ross was just mumbling to himself that he had known this was not going to go well and was already wishing he had stayed home with the boys.

It was Robert that finally broke the stalemate. "Alright then. Now that has been said let's get loaded up and head out."

"No Robert. I want an answer from each of them. Are they going to act like civilized decent humans or am I calling Mat back and sending them home. What's it going to be? I'm waiting."

"I don't appreciate being spoken to like I'm a child." Vic says as she glares at Aaron.

"Then don't act like one. It's a simple solution. Instead of pouting and showing all of your jealousy that Robert can afford nice things why not be happy for once that your brother, despite everything, has been successful in life instead of pouting that this all happened without your input or presence. And just maybe this would be the perfect time to actually apologize for how you treated him over the years and especially how you did not stand up for him at the trial like family is suppose to and especially seeing that he was innocent of everything you basically accused him of. And that goes for the rest of you too."

Robert finally reached out and put a hand on Aaron's shoulder in hopes he could calm him down. This was not doing anyone any good. They all had ten days to spend together and this wasn't the way to kick it off.

"Aaron luv, I think that is quite enough." Chas speaks up. "I appreciate that we've been invited here by the both of you and I respect your loyalty to your husband but you can't expect us to not be a little hurt from how long it has been since we have heard from you."

"And who's fault is that? We didn't distance ourselves from our families just for the fun of it or because we just wanted to be mean. There is a real reason why we have. It was you mum that told me I needed to be cut off from the family until I figured out the mistakes I made not listening to you. You are the one who officially shunned me. You remember that don't you mum because I do. And the fact I never got a call to tell me I had a new baby brother tells me you were more than happy to keep it that way."

"Then, it was Vic that kept demanding that Robert end his relationship with me, just like that, and go be with that woman and finally be a perfect little family. Like I was nobody and never mattered. It has always been Diane you has never been there when Robert actually needed her but then always making sure she was there to tell Rob how disappointed she was in him." 

"So, yeah, we know exactly why we have kept our distance until now but I'm not sure why any of you have. You knew how to reach us if you wanted to try to mend the fence but none of you ever tried. You two have had what, 15 months to tell me about Matthew and I never heard a word. Because of Belle, Jimmy, Nicola, Priya and some others you also knew when one of us were back in the area for work but none of you tried to reach out. So let's not start the finger pointing game." Chas' face fell after hearing her son reprimand her once again but she understood what he was saying loud and clear as did everyone else. She was about to speak again but Robert spoke before she got a word out.

"I think this has been hashed out enough for now don't you think? It's time to head home. I think the little one there probably needs some food or a change soon."

"I agree," Paddy said. "And I want to thank you Robert for this generous offer of having us all down. We probably should have told you about Matthew but we didn't and there's nothing that can be done about it now. I also want to thank you now for what I'm sure will be outstanding hospitality we will receive at your home, which I'm also excited to see."

"Thanks Paddy." Robert was very sincere in his thanks because he does want their families to be whole again.

Robert then helped Diane get into the front seat of his SUV while Vic and Ross got Moses and Seb strapped into the booster seats and then got in themselves. 

"So how old is Moses now?" Robert asked Ross. I don't remember, sorry.

"I'm five," Moses responded cheekily before Ross could reply which caused everyone to chuckle.

"And not afraid to speak up as you can see," Ross followed.

"Like father like son," Vic said in her first attempt to move on to other topics.

It was also obvious that Ross and Vic were curious about the booster car seats Rob had. Surely he didn't just get them for the week they were down with the boys? But maybe Paddy was right and they were going to get top of the line hospitality. She decided to hold off asking at the moment. 

"So you said earlier you live about 30 minutes south of here. What is the name of the town?" Diane is also trying to create some casual talk that won't cause arguments.

"Our address is officially in the town of Vilanova i la Giltru' but we are also just as close to the city of Sitges. The two towns are separated by about 5km but pretty much run into each other and both of them are part of the Barcelona province. Our home is in the hills above them."

"I think I have heard of Sitges before but I can't place it." Ross said from the very back seat where he and Moses sat. I think I maybe remember Finn talking about it once.

"Now that you mention it I remember that to." Vic says.

"That would make sense because Sitges is one of Europe's more popular gay holiday destinations. There is a really large gay population here. Plus, about half of Sitges population are ex pats from UK, Netherlands and Scandinavia. That is probably one big reason why me and Aaron feel so comfortable here."

"Is that why you came here directly from prison then?" Vic was asking again.

"No, that was purely random. I had asked Clive, my solicitor, to find me a place I could rent for a few months while I figured out what I was going to do with myself. I told him to look for something in Spain because I wanted to be someplace warm after freezing my butt off in prison. I also told him I preferred to be close to the sea. Anyway, through a friend of a friend thing he found the condo in Vilanova and leased it for me. I found I really liked the area and Aaron did too so we chose to stay."

"But your business is in Leeds. Does that make sense to be here and your business there?" Diane asks.

"We own businesses down here too." It was obvious none of them knew that by the looks on their faces. "We started our first business down here just about the same time we started everything in the UK but we did focus more on the UK in the beginning."

"I didn't know you ran businesses down here too. That must be hard to do both?" Vic asked.

"Not really. The key is to have the right people working for you that can run things how you want when you aren't there. It's only been this past year that we have really focused on growing out company in Spain. We had run our Spain businesses from our home but we finally opened an office this past winter in Castelldefels. Actually that is the city we are going through right now. Now we are looking to expand elsewhere in the EU. We're currently looking at some companies in Portugal, France and Ireland."

"You are going to have to explain more pet while we're here because it is still very confusing to me."

"I will Diane if you want. You also might be interested in sitting in on some of our company meetings next week with the managers we have coming down."

"Wow, that must be costing you?"

"It's not costing me. The company pays for that. It's an annual meeting where we reward our managers for a successful year with some fun and sun and then also have meetings to map out our plans and expectations for next year."

Both Diane and Vic could only smile as they listened to Robert talk. This was not the Robert they were use to or expected to see now. He is so mature and confident. 

Not to far behind Robert was Aaron with his mum, Paddy and Matthew still sleeping but now strapped into the car seat they had brought with him knowing Aaron and Robert wouldn't have one. Chas was confused though why Robert had two car seats in his SUV. Did he actually buy or rent them just for Moses and Seb?

Aaron had asked his mum if he should put the top up on the convertible because of Matthew. 

"No, he should be good. He is covered with a blanket and shaded pretty well by the seat. He should be fine." 

"This looks like a Robert kind of car if I ever saw one." Paddy was trying to make a joke even though it came out more like another dig on Robert.

"And you would be wrong there Paddy. This car is all me. I picked it out even though Robert does loves it too. When I first came down there was a day I told Robert I wanted to rent a convertible and take a drive along the coast. He took me to one of the local rental car places and I picked one similar to this car. I loved it so much that after we got married and needed to buy ourselves cars instead of leasing I picked this one because of that rental car I liked so much."

"But you said that truck that Mateo was driving is yours too." Chas said.

"Yes it is. This car wasn't practical all of the time for work. I didn't always want to be driving this to scrap yards or construction sites so I bought the truck too. The truck also comes in handy when we have beach days. Easier to take our water toys and other stuff with us in the truck than in either car. We can pull a trailer with the truck too."

"Water toys? Don't tell me you have a boat too?" Paddy is asking.

"No, not yet anyways but we do have a couple of jet skis that we haul around on a trailer for now. Then if we are going with a group we usually have coolers, a grill, chairs and all of that to take with us too. The truck is perfect for all of that."

"You really are living a life I'm totally unfamiliar with Aaron," Chas says. She is happy for her son but is also really having a hard time believing it is all true and yes she is probably a little jealous too if she is being honest with herself.

"What I don't understand Aaron is where is all of the money is coming from. I know you guys have your own home too which I'm sure is very nice and it cost a lot. You only started your business a year and a half ago. It's hard to fathom all of this is just from profits from this past year. I know enough that most new companies have a lot of start up costs out of the gate that eats up most of that first years profits. So it just becomes curious. Neither you or Robert were minted before so we don't understand how all of this is affordable."

"Robert was minted before he ever returned to Emmerdale with the White's. He wasn't just the gold digger who latched on to that family like everyone in the village always assumed. He was a big reason why that family had what they had. I remember explaining a lot of this to you Paddy and Cain and Vic one day at the pub the first time I came back after my move down here."

"Now that you mention that I do sort of remember but not all of the details. Old man brain I guess." Paddy laughs at himself for his joke. "Maybe a condensed version for your mum."

Aaron looks at them both and sighs before he starts.

"In a nutshell, when Jack kicked him out and told him to leave the village he left with nothing. He ended up on the streets in Leeds scrounging for food and sleeping where ever he could. Then by chance he met Clive, our solicitor, who was still in uni at the time. Clive had a part time job at an all night diner where he fed Rob one night then another night let him sleep on his couch. They became friends and Clive helped him get a job and let him move in with him. When Clive moved to Manchester for law school Robert moved with him. After living on the streets with nothing Rob vowed to never be without money ever again and that is where his obsession about money began, from being homeless with nothing."

Aaron looks in the rearview mirror to see if his mum is actually listening before he continues. 

"He began to save every penny he could from his pay checks. Learned to be frugal and then let Clive begin investing his money. When they moved to Manchester he found better paying jobs and invested more of his savings. Clive was very good at investing and made a lot of money for Rob and himself. All his jobs led to him to eventually landing a job with Lawrence White's company where he excelled, even at a young age. He was so good that he saved Lawrence's butt a couple of times when he almost went bankrupt. Other companies tried to hire Robert away so Lawrence started paying him a huge salary with many bonuses to get him to stay. Most of that money went into investments that made him even more money. Then he and Chrissie got together and that made it easier to make more money because she wanted to continue living in daddies big house which meant Rob didn't have living expenses anymore. By the time they moved back to Emmerdale he was already loaded but he didn't flaunt it. Everyone just assumed he was a gold digger being Chrissie's boy toy and he let us all think that while he kept building his bank roll. Nobody knew, not even the White's which meant no one had their hand out to him."

Aaron could see both Paddy and Chas were surprised at some of what he was telling them.

"The money he gave to Adam and me for the scrap yard was all his and just petty cash he had in his pocket pretty much. Lawrence was a horrible businessman. Everything that was making him money by the time he bought Home Farm was down to Robert making it happen. Lawrence and Chrissie knew it but hated having to admit how many times Rob had saved the companies ass."

"I had no idea. None of us did. I know Diane and Vic don't know this. Like you said, I really did just assume." Chas was surprised with what she just heard about Robert.

"I know you didn't and you would also have never believed me if I tried to tell you back then. I figured it out when I saw he was paying with his own personal bank card for all of the nice hotels and restaurants we went to that first year together when he was also still with Chrissie. At first I could never figure out how none of the White's ever saw anything funny with their accounts but then I figured out he was paying with his own money for the stuff he and I did. He never used Lawrence's money."

Both Chas and Paddy were beginning to understand a little bit more about the Robert that Aaron knows. It was still going to be hard to completely let go of old opinions but they could see they needed to. Aaron knew himself that this coming week would decide a lot with how their families treated him and Robert going forward and he still didn't have a feeling which way it was going to go.

Robert was a few minutes ahead of Aaron on their drive home from the airport so the passengers in his SUV were seeing the beauty of the area first.

"Robert, this is beautiful and a little scary. It feels like we're driving on the side of a mountain and could fall into the sea at any moment then we are suddenly in a tunnel." Diane had been amazed at how the expressway they were on went around and through this mountain as it hugged the coast. It really is a breathtaking drive until suddenly you come out the other side of the mountain and your in the valley where Sitges and Vilanova sit between the sea and the mountains.

"You're telling me this is where you live Robert?" Vic is now asking as she gazes out the window almost star struck at the beauty of the area. "No wonder you love it here. This is beautiful."

"Yes it is. I love the beauty of the Dales but I really love the sea, the mountains and the perfect weather year round here. The year round growing of fruits and vegetables. The vineyards at our doorstep. Every kind of fresh seafood."

"You're making my mouth water now Robert and just pouring salt in the wound." Vic continues. "I hope you are planning on us trying several of the better restaurants you like around here."

"We'll go out some but I've got some other surprises up my sleeve too that should wet your foodie taste buds." Robert is smiling as he looks at his sister through the rearview mirror.

"Is it much farther luv?" Chas is asking Aaron. "I should of used the toilet at the airport before we left if I'm honest."

"About 5 more minutes max," Aaron tells her as they come out of the last tunnel into the Sitges and Vilanova coastal valley. 

Both vehicles took the exit off the expressway and began the drive up the hillside to the sub division where their home was. As it turned out Robert and Aaron were feeling the exact excitement as they prepared to show their families their home for the first time. While they knew they would probably get questioned about the grandeur of their home it also was their pride and joy. They were proud that they could afford such a home and we're not afraid to show off that pride.

\--------------------

"Oh my Aaron. You're telling me this is your home?" Chas had reached over to touch her sons arm as they pulled up to the house where Robert and the others were already out of his SUV staring just as much as Chas and Paddy were.

"This is home mum."

Mateo already had the garage door open with the truck inside and all of their luggage setting on the garage floor as he had already been taking some up on the elevator.

"You have an elevator in your garage that goes up to your house." Vic is looking in ah as Mat loads more luggage into the elevator. "You have an elevator. Who has an elevator in their garage?"

"You'll discover it is not that uncommon of an item in homes that are built with many levels like this one. Come on, we'll take the stairs right now while Mat finishes getting your luggage up. Then we can get the cars into the garage."

Everyone followed Aaron up the stairs with Robert bringing up the rear with Ross and Paddy until their was a road block at the top when Chas and Vic stopped in their tracks when they reach the top and was staring at the pool and outdoor kitchen and lounge area.

"OH MY GOD AARON. This is fabulous." Everyone finally made it to the ground level and were gazing at the pool and the huge home in front of them when suddenly Diane and Vic saw Annie sitting in a chair in the outdoor lounge area with some kind of cold drink.

"Gran. Oh my gosh, it is you isn't it. Liv said you were here but you had never said anything the last time we talked." Vic said as she and Diane greeted the elderly woman.

"I do still have some secrets. I don't share everything with everyone. Liv and that lovely lad Mateo brought me here two days ago. Got all settled in and today just been hanging out enjoying the weather and getting acquainted with Sandra and our new little lad." Annie's last comment about Sandra and a little lad brought a question mark to both of the other Sugden women's faces. Then they saw a young boy come dart out of the house and jump into Aaron's arms while he high fives Robert,

"Daddy, I helped Granny Annie and Sandra make food for lunch." Will is excited as he tells Aaron and Robert what had happened while they had gone to the airport. But then he noticed everyone had turned and was looking at him and his dads suddenly Will got quiet and very nervous.

"Daddy? Did I just hear this boy call you daddy Aaron?" Chas had a very shocked looked on her face as she tried to figure out who this boy was.

"Yes you did. So now is as good of time as any for formal introductions to everyone." Robert had spoken before Aaron could answer his mother.

"First off, for those who don't know her this is Liv's mum Sandra. She lives in Dublin and is obviously here to see Liv graduate tomorrow. And this wonderful lady here most of you already know. This is Annie Sugden. She is Victoria's and my grandmother. Then last but not least the little monster in Aaron's arms is Will. Will came to live with us two and a half months ago and has joined our family. We are now two months into the adoption process with four more months of the evaluation period to go before he officially becomes William Joseph Sugden-Dingle."

Everyone just stood there not saying a thing for a moment before Aaron finally spoke up. "Will, these are your two new nana's. This is nana Diane and this is nana Chas and over there that is your new grandpa Paddy and this here is your new Auntie Vic. And that is Vic's boyfriend Ross and his two boys Moses and Seb. Then this little baby here. I just found out that is my new baby brother Matthew." Aaron knew he had totally confused Will with all of their names but he wanted to officially introduce everyone from the start and get it over with.

"Well this is an even bigger surprise than everything else you have surprised us with so far." Diane is the first to speak. She first greets Sandra before she moves on to what she is now learning is her newest grandson. "It's nice to meet you Sandra. I'm sure you are overjoyed to see Liv graduating. She has turned into such a lovely young lady. And this one here. Will is your name. You are a handsome young man and I'm very glad to meet you. How old are you?"

Will holds up four fingers still shy and unsure of all of these people to speak up just yet. "He's four and will turn five in September so he is basically the same age as Moses." Aaron tells everyone. "So mum, are you going to say hi to your first grandson?"

"What? Ummm... How? Where?" Chas is literally speechless as the shock of what she is seeing and just heard settles in.

"Mum, Diane, Vic, those questions can be answered later after certain people aren't listening." Aaron is trying to hint to everyone they weren't talking about this stuff in front of the children. 

"Well, I'd like to meet this very handsome young man." Paddy had walked over to Aaron and Will. "I'm Paddy and Aaron is my son."

"And I'm Chas. I'm Aaron's mum and this is Matthew. He is still just a baby." Chas had finally gotten her bearings back and was trying to make a good impression with the lad as well as with Aaron and Robert. Soon everyone had made an effort to speak directly to Will while he still hung tight to Aaron not willing to let go for anything until he was introduced to Moses and Seb. Within a few minutes they had the three boys settled in the bean bags in front of the TV which freed up the adults.

Over the next thirty minutes Robert and Aaron had given everyone a tour of their home. Mateo had gotten all of the luggage up to the pool which allowed everyone to take theirs to the bedrooms the men had set up for each of them. Diane was going to share a bedroom with Annie and Belle was going to sleep in the bunk beds with Liv in Will's room. Chas and Paddy were going to sleep in the guest bedroom on the second level next to Liv's room. They would have to keep Matthew in their room too. Vic and Ross were going to sleep in the cabana using the murphy bed. Aaron and Robert had a fun idea for the boys. They set up a tent on the balcony outside their bedroom with sleeping bags and an air mattress. The weather was perfect for 'camping' but still where they could be watched.

"I don't know what to say. This home is pretty amazing." Vic is telling everyone. "And look at those views. If there was such a thing as a dream house this would be it for me."

"You think so?" Chas responds back to her. "I don't know. Don't you think it's just a little over the top?"

"For Emmerdale? Sure. For here in Spain in this setting this house is probably a dime a dozen and pales in comparison to other more spectacular homes. Home Farm would probably pale to most homes around here."

"I'm having a hard time believing Aaron would live here."

"Why? He's no different than anybody else. He likes nice things too and now he can afford them. I think your green eyed monster is showing just a little Chas."

"I could never live in a place like this." Diane follows up with the conversation. "It's just to much for me."

"Don't fool yourself Diane. If you had the money you'd be living large too." Vic just smiles at her step mum.

"Oh well. I'm fairly confident I won't be finding out if you are right or not in this life time. But I'm really happy for the boys. It's obvious they love this place and it's even more obvious just how much they love each other."

While everyone was getting the stuff settled in their rooms Robert was setting out lunch buffet style. He had put everything together in the morning before they left for the airport. 

Robert had decided it was a perfect time to introduce their families to the Spanish cuisine he, Aaron, Liv and Will had fallen in love with. He had prepared a Salpicon de Marisco (seafood salad). It was a traditional light summer Spanish salad that included grilled shrimp, octopus and crab. He had also made an Ensalada Tropical (tropical fruit salad) and an Ensalada Mixta (mixed greens salad). Then had a selection of some of their favorite sliced hams and cheeses and breads as well as sliced tomatoes and a variety of Spanish olives.

Robert knew he had a family of sweet tooths too so he made sure he had a variety of desserts to pick over too. Almond cake, chocolate bar cake, churro lava cakes, Prolvorones (sweet bite size almond cookies) and a Sopapilla cheesecake. They had all come from their favorite bakery in Vilanova.

The meal was topped off with a selection of beers from their own brewery in Barcelona and wines from the two different local wineries they had loved whose products they had started to help market.

"This spread is amazing Robert. Did you put this together?" The whole group commented pretty much as a whole.

"I can't take all of the credit. I had some help. Gran and Sandra were big helps." Rob told everyone.

"I helped to dad." Will shouted to the amusement of everyone.

"And yes, I forgot. Chef Will helped."

"I just did what Annie told me this morning. Much of this I had never heard of before. It's not exactly Irish pub food."

"Don't think we'll see it on the Woolie menu anytime soon either. Half this stuff probably can't be found in Yorkshire."

"I'd sure love to have this wine at the pub though. This is great stuff luv. You said it's local?" Chas asks Aaron but before he could answer Paddy returned with Matthew after changing him. He also had his formula mix and baby food as it was feeding time for the baby."

"You need help Paddy?" Robert asks him as he follows him to the kitchen.

"I just need to know where you keep stuff." With Robert's help baby Matthew's lunch was made in a couple of minutes. "Aaron, would you like to feed your brother?" Paddy hands over his baby son to his grown son who shows that he is a natural with a baby. Everyone seems surprised that Aaron knows what he is doing as he feeds his brother.

While everyone is watching Aaron it is Robert that answers Chas' earlier question. "All of the wine we have here are from local wineries. There are about 15 wineries within about thirty minutes of here. That one you are drinking though is just a couple of minutes away. I think it would be pretty easy to get any of these wines into the UK if you wanted to serve them at the pub. All of the beers we have here at home are from the three different breweries we own. Neither of the two breweries here in Spain are lincensed to sell in the UK yet but our third brewery is located in Devon so you should be able to serve it whenever you want. I know it is already distributed in parts of Yorkshire."

"So you own a brewery in England now as well? When did that happen?" Chas asked.

"What Aaron, last fall? I loose track of time after awhile. We bought the two down here first and then we stumbled into the Devon business that was for sale."

"Enough about breweries for now. Tell us about Will." Vic is asking now that Will had taken Moses and Seb up to his room to show them some of his toys.

"Go ahead and start while I finish up feeding Matthew," Aaron tells Robert.

"Will has been with us since the first of April. It all happened really quick. Literally overnight. We were contacted by UK child services. I was in Leeds at the time for some meetings. Will was in their custody already and they were looking for an all male home to place him in." Robert could see frowns on the women when he told them that.

"Will had been consistently abused physically and mentally by his mum, his grandmother and his aunt." Diane and Vic let our shocked gasps while Chas just shook her head. "Brutal abuse that I'm not going to go into detail about. Because of it he had developed a strong fear of adult women to the point of having panic attacks, aggressive tantrums, nightmares, bedwetting and so on. So they were searching for a all male home in hopes that would help in his recovery from the abuse. They had been striking out on finding a home then they found some old notes from when Aaron and I had contacted them a while back. This was back in like 2016 and we had inquired on what the laws were in the UK on adoption by same sex couples."

"I didn't know you had looked into that. You used to always tell me everything." Vic said.

"Surprise Vic. Actually we didn't. We didn't tell you, Diane or Chas everything. We never did. Only the things we wanted you to know and only the things we were fine that the whole village would know after you got through telling them everything. There were a lot of things back then that Aaron and I talked about, dreamed about, planned and we still do but they are things only for our ears until we decide to share."

"I'm not like that." That comment got snorts from just about everyone in the room to Vic's dismay. "I'm not." she huffed.

"Vic, I love you but you were giving Edna a run for her money back then." Aaron politely told her. "I don't know who your greatest competition is these days."

Ross and Paddy look at each other before speaking in unison, "Brenda". Aaron just looks at them and points as he looks back at Vic with an expression that said 'yes her'.

"So back to Will pet." Diane didn't want this story to get off track.

"As I was saying, they found a file on us from that old inquiry. Apparently they were desperate and had been striking out on home placements that met the requirements or that the people wanted to take on Will and his background. So they broke some rules and did a search on Aaron and I to see if we might to be a possible candidate even though we weren't in their system as an approved foster home. When they did the search through all of the government documents they discovered everything Aaron and I have been through and then all of the positives since and they made a very quick decision to approach us."

"What do you mean all of the positives since?" Chas is asking.

Aaron only sighs as he assumes his mother is trying to make another subliminal dig. 

"You know mum, when we basically accused Rob of murder and were a big part of why he got a life sentence. Then after his innocence was proven and he got released even despite all the horrible things that happened to him he has picked himself up, and has started a very successful business. He forgave me and we reconciled. With our guidance and despite the fact you almost got her sent down for two years once we got her away from Yorkshire Liv has grown into an outstanding young adult who is now one of the tops students in her class and next fall will be attending one of the more prestigious universities in the world where she has earned a very healthy scholarship. So that is what I meant when we said child services saw how well Rob and I were now doing and how settled we are after everything that happened to us in 2017 and 2018." 

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it luv. I was just trying to understand."

"Right" Aaron says quietly under his breath but easily heard by most in the room.

"Child services met with me in our Leeds apartment around lunch time. I agreed to meet Will later that day. They brought him to the apartment later along with his male chaperone. It didn't take very long being around him before I just knew it was meant to be. I unfortunately didn't get a chance to talk to Aaron before I had to make a decision. So I said OK and child services moved heaven and earth and make everything possible for Will to fly back here the following day with me. It literally happened that fast. Within the week Spanish child services had been contacted and made the first of their surprise visits and inspections. Everything went well and they have signed off already. We have had a second inspection and are required to have at least one more before everything can become legal after six months. That will be the first of October."

"So you didn't know love about Will before he showed up? Didn't that upset you? Sounds like.... "

"Stop right there mum. I know what you are going to say and what you are trying to do and it's not going to work so just stop it right now." Aaron is starting to get frustrated with his mum and he's not afraid to call her out in front of everyone. "What did I tell you back at the airport. I'm not putting up with any shit from you. I'll put your ass back on a plane so fast you won't know what hit you."

"I'm sorry but you have to admit it is not normal for both adults in the house not to know about a new child that is going to move in with them before it actually happens."

"That's true mum. It's not but it is also not normal for child services to move heaven and earth to get a child approved in less than 24 hours to go with a new family out of the country who isn't even an already approved foster family with them. That is how desperate they were and how much they liked what they saw right from the start with us. Yes, in a normal situation I would have expected Robert to discuss everything with me before we made a decision but I understand the corner he was basically being backed into and just how quick of decision he had to make. That night he had a long list of things he had to make happen before they came to Spain the next day and I accepted his decision to put contacting me at the bottom of the list because he knew me well enough that he knew I would say yes once I knew the situation. So don't go down that road again."

"Are you really sure you're ready to take on Will? Both of you?" Chas asks.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm 28. I'm in a very good place in my life. Robert and I are very happy. Our marriage is perfect. Our businesses are doing very well. We have the home and the resources so why wouldn't I be ready to do this? And, I've been doing it for almost three months now. It's not like it just happened last week."

"Aren't you afraid the lad's history will trigger your past?"

"Not one bit. It is something I've already dealt with. It's something I've already discussed with our counselors. It's something me and Robert have talked through a lot. We haven't glossed over our past and I haven't buried my head in the sand about my own child abuse story. I think we're better prepared than most potential parents would have been because of my past and that both Rob and I dealt with that past. The counselors and all of the child services people in both countries agreed. The counselor we have Will with right now want to use us as a case study of what a perfect story we are."

"How so? I don't understand."

"Because I had my past and because Robert and I dealt with the exposure of that past together the social workers and therapists all agree we were probably the most prepared to deal with any of the potential issues that will come up with Will over time. So you can really stop worrying or stop trying to use this as a way to rope me back under your wing. That won't happen."

Paddy finally places his hand on Chas' shoulder to reel her in. He could see that Aaron was getting upset and he was going to make sure Aaron and Chas did not butt heads during this trip.

"So Will is still seeing a counselor?" Vic asks.

"Yes. He'll probably keep seeing one for a few years. But he had to start him with one right away because of school." Robert explained but everyone was looking at him not knowing what he meant.

"Will is four and he starts primary school in the fall but he has never been in a classroom like setting because he family never put him in any kind of nursery school. Most teachers are women and with his trauma from women there was fear he wouldn't do well in school. Plus not ever going to nursery means he was going to be way behind other kids he age in learning who had been going to nursery for a couple of years. We got him into counseling right away which was a requirement from the school he's going to as well. We also had to attend nursery school with him during this summer term to help make sure he adjusted well to the school setting."

"Has he?" Paddy asked.

"Yes. One of us attended school with him every day but Will really did well and within a couple of weeks we were able to start weaning ourselves away and by the end of May Will was doing just fine on his own. It has all worked out well so far."

"That's great. We are happy for you guys aren't we Chas." Paddy looks at her sternly to get his point across.

"Yes, yes we are."

"It sounds like everything is just working out really well for you boys. I'm really happy about everything. Considering what you have had to come back from the fact you two have been able to build that new life of yours is just wonderful. I'm sorry for everything we caused you to go through Robert but I'm proud how you have come through standing on both feet and what appears to be in a better place than you ever were before." Diane tells the boys.

"You're right, I am." Robert says and Aaron jumps in before he can say anything else.

"We both are. Getting out of Emmerdale is what we both needed. There was to much negative history for both of us there and we all know that place never lets go of negative history and everyone there seems to hate to see anyone become successful."

"So what's next? The way you were handling Matthew a while ago Aaron I began to wonder if that was the next step you guys will be taking." Vic jumped in asking.

Annie and Sandra each tried to hold back a little laugh as Aaron and Robert gave each other a look and a smile before Robert nodded. "Go on. Now is as good of time as any."

"Yes lad, I'm about to burst over here." Annie tells Aaron because she didn't know how much longer she could keep the secret quiet as the rest of them looked back and forth at Aaron and Robert.

"Well on that topic there is news." Aaron starts.

"What? What do you mean?" Chas is asking while Vic is actually squealing just a bit in anticipation as she watches the smiles on Annie and Sandra's faces. She can tell they know something and it is good.

"Hurry up and tell us Aaron. I can tell Gran and Sandra know something that we don't and they are smiling from ear to ear just like you and Robert are."

"We have a baby on the way. It is due sometime around New Years."

"Oh pet, that is wonderful but how?" Diane is the first to ask.

"You're doing surrogacy aren't you." Vic follows.

"Yes, we are using a surrogate. We started the journey last summer and everything has gone smooth as silk. There has been no obstacles anywhere along the way. Each step of the process has taken the minimum of time. We found a surrogate and egg donor quickly and they got pregnant on the first round of IVF."

"So it is being done here in Spain?" Vic asked.

"No because surrogacy is not legal in Spain. We are doing it in the United States. California actually."

"Wow, why there? Why not back in the UK because I know you could do it there too."

"Yes we could but the US is the only place in the world where both Aaron and I will be considered the legal parents from birth. Both of our names will be on their birth certificate from birth. We wanted that extra level of security because everywhere else, including the UK the birth mother can change her mind and decide to keep the baby at the last minute and even if they don't you have to wait another six months before the non biological father can gain parental rights. We didn't want to deal with any of that. We wanted our baby to legally be both of ours from their birth."

"This is so exciting. How did you find your surrogate? I want to know everything." Vic is all excited know. Aaron starts to tell them everything as Robert and Sandra start to clean up after their meal.

"We did the research and read a lot of reviews on several surrogacy agencies in the UK and the US. Clive helped us and we also have an solicitor on retainer in Barcelona who specializes in adoption, surrogacy and all types of family law. Anyway with the research we found the agency we are using. They are based in Los Angeles and they work exclusively with same sex couples and have a lot of experience with international couples. We had an initial conference call with them and once we chose them and they accepted us as clients we flew to LA for the first meeting when everything was mapped out. We chose the clinic we wanted to use and we went through all of the psychological evaluations. We decided we wanted to use a separate egg donor for the surrogate. After that trip the agency found a potential egg donor and surrogate candidate. We reviewed the info on the egg donor and signed off on her than we did a video call with the surrogate candidate to her and eventually we chose both chose each other. All of the medical tests were done on everyone after that. When it was verified that everyone had a clean bill of health we started the legal process. The contracts were written and approved. The legal process was completed around the end of January this year. Robert and I flew back to LA again in February to officially start the IVF process. The women had started their hormones and Robert and I had to make our deposits."

"Eeeew. TMI" Ross said.

"What? The baby didn't happen via immaculate conception." Robert says as he shakes his head.

"Anyway, that was done in February. The eggs were retrieved from the egg donor and the doctors in the fertility clinic did their thing. The IVF procedure was done on Susan in mid March and it was verified that she was pregnant two weeks later."

No one had seen him leave but Robert had gone up to their office and came back with the 8 week scan picture from earlier in the month for everyone to see.

Aaron continues, "We're going back out to LA in two weeks for the 12 week scan and we hope to learn its sex then. We're going to go for a week and we're taking Liv and Will with us. The 20 week scan in September is when they will start doing the various tests to make sure everything is OK. And, as I said earlier the due date is around the first of the year. When we go back then we could be there as long as a month. We hope not but it will depend how long it takes to get the babies legal passport. A lot of the required documents to bring the baby home to Spain can't be done until after they are born and with it also being the holiday season that will add some time. Plus, the Spanish government aren't known for their speed."

"I'm really happy for you boys," Diane starts. "But all of this surrogacy stuff is just way beyond me. I know nothing about it but I'm glad it is an option today for you. I have no doubt you will be fantastic dads. What am I saying, it looks like you already are with Will. Two kids in less than a year."

"What about you mum? You have been really quiet." Aaron looks at Chas trying to figure out what she is thinking.

"I don't know what to say. My boy is going to have a baby and he already has a new four year old he is adopting. I wasn't expecting either of those things when I got on that airplane this morning."

"Will was a surprise for us but we have been talking about and planning the baby for a good year." Aaron tells her.

"And listening to you talk about IVF and all of the medical stuff, it was just surreal. I never expected to ever hear my son talk about having a baby through IVF. I wasn't prepared for that but all is good. I am happy for you both since it's obvious this is what you want."

Annie had been smiling the whole time as she listens. She was happy to see the family wasn't giving them a hard time. It is actually what she had hoped for. "The first time I saw these two after they got married I told them they needed to hurry up and get me a great grandbaby because I was to old to wait to long. My boys have come through with flying colors not with one but two great grandkids. I'm a lucky old woman."

"You're going to have two more too Gran." Vic announces as both Robert and Aaron turn to look at her in surprise.

"What are you talking about lassie?" Annie asks.

"Ross asked me to marry him last week and I said yes. Then he asked me if I would adopt Seb and become a third party legal guardian for Moses, or whatever it's call. Basically be his step-mum."

"Pet, you never told me." Diane said as she jumped up and went to give Vic a hug. 

"We told nobody. We decided to wait to see how this trip went. I hoped it went well enough that we could announce it here and well, I have."

Both Aaron and Robert take their turn to hug Vic as well followed by Chas and Paddy. It was while this was going on that Liv and Belle walked into the house.

"What's going on?" Liv asks.

"Vic just announced that her and Ross are engaged. He asked her last week but they had kept it quiet until now." Aaron tells her. "Oh and we have already told them how Will came to us and about being pregnant. So, everything is out."

"Good"

"Pregnant? Wait. What?" Belle is asking.

"Aaron and Robert have a surrogate in California and she got pregnant with their kid in March. She is due around New Years. I'll tell you more later."

"That's great. So who's the dad?" Belle asks. Suddenly everyone stops and looks at the two men. No one had thought to ask them that."

"We don't know. We chose to make it random. They used sperm from both of us in the IVF process but at this point we don't know whose sperm fertilized the egg that ended up being the one that is now growing in Susan. We will have to do a paternity test for medical documents but none of the babies legal documents will list a biological father or biological mother. They will list Aaron and I as the legal parents and that's it."

"I suspect it won't be to hard to guess. If the baby pops out with brown curly hair or is a fair skinned blondie I think we'll have a pretty good idea." Everyone can only laugh at the way Liv puts it. "Either way, to have a mini me of either of them running around here will be a nightmare. Luckily, I'll be away at uni and won't have to deal with the nightmare on a daily basis. Poor Will though." Liv sticks her tongue out at her two brothers as she goes to the kitchen to find something to snack on.

"Tell us about uni Liv." Paddy is asking.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything since we don't know anything. Like where are you going to go?"

"Edinburgh. I'm going to the University of Edinburgh."

"Wow. That's big time. That is a really good school."

"Yes it is. I applied to Edinburgh, University of London, a school in Canada, two in the US and one in Australia and was accepted to all of them. I ruled out Australia for being to far away and Montreal for to cold. The London program just wasn't exactly what I wanted so it was down to Edinburgh and the schools in Florida and California. The Edinburgh and California programs were the best but I chose Edinburgh after I got offered the scholarship."

"And what are you going to study?"

"Digital Animation with a minor in film and television."

"Liv never wavered one bit since we went on that trip to Disney World a year and a half ago. She became fascination with the animation she saw at Disney and they had an animation showcase there that she got to attend and she's been hooked and focused ever sense." Robert was explaining with a huge amount of pride. "She wants to be the next Walt Disney and we told her to go for it."

Liv is getting all embarrassed with everyone talking about her. Aaron can see that she is so he changes the subject. "So did you buy those shoes you wanted for tomorrow?"

"She sure did plus another two pairs. She's as bad as you Chas when it comes to shoes." Belle tells everyone which gets an eye roll out of Aaron.

"Don't eye roll me Aaron unless you want me to show everyone your huge collection of trainers. You and your Nike and Adidas fetish."

"My son has a shoe fetish?"

Aaron just points at Liv and shakes his head while Liv just laughs at him. 

"I thought Robert was the shopper between you two." Vic says with a smile.

"Oh he is, by a land side" Liv tells her. "But, Aaron has the Nike website bookmarked and there are two Nike stores, one Nike outlet store and one Adidas store in Barcelona in so trust me, Aaron finds time to check them out every time he's in the city to see if there is a new pair of trainers to buy."

About that time the boys came back downstairs from Will's room. "Dad, can me and Moses go swimming?"

Robert looks over to Ross. "Does he know how to swim?" Robert asks.

"A little but not very well."

"We have a bunch of arm and chest floaties he can use. We make Will use them. He's taking swim lessons but he's not all the way there yet. "

"I don't know."

"Please dad." Moses is asking Ross. "You can come with me?"

"Yes dad, come swimming with us. You to daddy."

"We didn't bring any swim suits with us." Vic says.

"No problem. Will has a few and I'm sure they will fit Moses. Plus me and Rob have a few pair too. Even some new ones never worn. I'm sure they would fit Ross."

"Let the boys go swimming and I can take you to my favorite swim and beach ware shop here and you can buy some suits if you want." Liv tells Vic.

"Can I come too?" Chas asked. "I wouldn't mind getting a suit now that I know there is a pool here. Do they have baby suits too?"

"Don't know about baby but I know they have stuff that would fit Seb."

"Let's go then. You going to come Belle?"

"No, I brought a suit because I knew about the pool and because there will be a pool at the hotel when I go there for the meetings later on."

"I'd like to come if there is room. Might get myself a suit too." Sandra said.

"Anybody else? NO. OK then." Liv, Vic, Chas and Sandra soon leave to go swimsuit shopping in Sitges while Aaron, Robert, Ross, Will, Moses, Seb and Belle hit the pool. Diane, Annie and Paddy hang out in the shade in the outdoor lounge while letting Matthew play on his play mat.

The search for swimsuits turned into an extended afternoon of shopping as Chas and Vic saw several stores they wanted to explore. Liv finally lucked out when the stores closed for their afternoon siesta break which forced the group to head home and Liv still got a bit of sun and water time at the pool. She did promised to take them for an extended day of shopping before they returned home.

That evening they loaded up the three cars as Robert and Aaron took them into Sitges for dinner at one of their favorite restaurants along the beach front, the family owned and run Mare Nostrum2. Robert had made arrangements with the owners Josep and Leopoldo who are brothers and the sons of the man who started the restaurant back in 1950. The front covered outdoor terrace had been reserved and the meal had been preordered. The restaurant is considered one of the best in the region for paella and Robert had ordered a variety of their paella's that everyone could choose from after a starter of their famous Gazpacho soup.

By the time they returned it was time to put the boys to bed. Will, Moses and Seb were excited to get to 'camp out' in a tent on Robert and Aaron's bedroom balcony. Vic was concerned about not having access to Moses and Seb without going through Robert and Aaron's bedroom but the two men assured her they would keep an eye on them and not let anything happen. They had originally thought of setting the tent up on the main terrace but with the pool decided against it. Then they thought of the balcony off their office but the boys would be to far away from anyone and they didn't want anyone in their office too. That left the balcony off their bedroom. They knew it would work well because while they were still waiting for Will's bedroom furniture to arrive the three of them had set up the tent on the balcony and 'camped' one night to the thrill of Will.

"I'm exhausted" Robert tells Aaron as he crawls into bed after making sure the home is locked down for the night. 

Robert had made sure Ross and Vic had everything they needed in the cabana and that the murphy bed and been set up correctly. He also made sure the gates to the street were locked and the alarmed set. Inside the house he a straightened up the lounge and kitchen area made sure everything for breakfast in the morning was ready. What could be set out was set out and covered while the coffee machine was ready and a selection of teas were laid out next to the kettle. As Aaron checked in on Chas and Paddy to make sure they had everything they needed he had checked in on Annie and Diane as well as Liv and Belle. The boys were fast asleep and looked to be out for the night.

"It's been a long and stressful day but we got through it without any disasters. At least after leaving the airport. I only had to slap mum down a couple of times after my little rant in the car park."

"I love you for that. Thank you for what you said."

"I told you to leave it all to me. I'm not going to let them try to intimidate or control us. Not in our home. Like I told mum, I'll have no qualms sticking her ass back on an airplane and send her back to Emmerdale." Aaron curls up closer to Robert while resting his head on his chest as they wind down.

"So Matthew. Wow. About the only thing that would have surprised me more was if Diane had showed up with a baby. How are you feeling about having a new baby brother?"

"I have mixed feelings. I'm thrilled but then upset he is 7 months old and I'm just now finding out about him and I'm sort of sad that I won't be around to see him everyday too."

"Well, you got to admit, we don't have a lot of room to complain about them keeping him a secret. We had own secrets and surprises today."

"I know. That is why I didn't say anymore than I did. Anyway, we know now." They laid there for a bit before Robert started to laugh just a little.

"What?"

"I was just thinking. Will is going to be 4 years older than his uncle and Uncle Matthew will only be a year older than the baby. That's probably pretty normal for the Dingle family tree. Ow" Robert feigned being hurt when Aaron jabbed him in the ribs.

"That's what you get for making fun of my family mister."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Robert asks a few moments later

"About?"

"Watching Liv walk across the stage and get her diploma. Our girl is all grown up."

"Honest, yes I am. I've been ready for her to reach this age and grow out of whatever you called her attitude those first years. Now when she leaves for Edinburgh, no I won't be ready for that. Not one bit but having Will here will help and then getting ready for the baby will help too."

"Yeah I know. I keep thinking back to when she first arrived in Emmerdale and what a pain she was. Her and I were in a constant battle over you." They both laugh thinking about it.

"What about when she kicked you in the balls in the park. We didn't even know who she was at that time. Then the look on her face when she opened the door of her house and saw us on the steps."

"I'll never forget when I caught her at Laurel's with Gabby and those boys. The look on her face the next day when I asked her if I needed to start buying her condoms was priceless."

"Ewww. Don't make me think about my baby sister having sex." Robert laughs then smiles.

"Would you rather think about Paddy and your mum creating Matthew. Wonder what position works the best for them?"

"Oh my god. Stop it. Just stop. Now I'm going to have nightmares and they will be your fault. I hate you."

"At least you'll probably never have to tell anyone that your sister is marrying the guy who shot you."

"God, our families in that village are so fucked up. It's a miracle we made it out of there."

"We almost didn't if you remember."

"Yeah, I remember. In fact, I'll never forget." Aaron leans in and kisses his husbands lips after being reminded again just how close they came from not having any of this.

With that the two men slowly drifted off to sleep as others in the house were still reviewing the activities of the day.

Paddy could tell Chas was still awake. He was wondering what was going through her mind. Aaron had put her in her place more than once and that isn't something Chas is use too.

"I know you're still awake. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking my boy is living in a mansion in Spain and that he is adopting a four year old boy while a woman in America is currently carrying his baby. I'm thinking I hardly recognize him anymore. He is this confident sophisticated outgoing man. Nothing like the person he was in the village. It has me wondering how much we were responsible for holding him back and not letting him grow like he is doing here. And, I'm thinking I always blamed Robert for everything and all I have seen today is how much they love each other. How much they are equal partners in their marriage. It's hard to square those things up without forcing yourself to take a hard look in the mirror and wonder."

"That is a lot to be thinking about but I know what you mean. I think we have to admit Aaron has done well and getting back with Robert and being down here with him has been probably a life saver for him. I can't imagine where Aaron would be now if he had not reconciled with Robert after.... well, you know. I think the guilt would have eventually ate him alive."

"You're right. I know. But it's still hard having him so far away. I know I have to let that go but it's hard. I think it will be hard no matter how old he gets."

"He is only a three hour plane ride away. That's as close as London when you think about it."

"What happens if Matthew wants to move away too when he grows up."

"You'll be 60 and I'll be 70. I think we will be more than ready to shoo him away at that age."

"Oh god, don't remind me. But seriously, Liv and Aaron have a good thing going here don't they."

"Yes they do as does your son-in-law."

"I know. Did you notice has it was Aaron who did all the dressing down today. Do you think they preplanned that for our benefit or does Aaron really wear the pants in his home?"

"I think they both wear the pants and Aaron has more of his fair share of say in what goes on in their lives. Probably more than his fair share. I mean he is a Dingle. When have any of you ever taken a backseat to anybody?" Chas reaches over and slaps Paddy's side with that comment.

"And can you believe Liv. What a wonderful young lady she is growing into. Can't believe they bought her a car though. And a nice one to boot. It has all the bells and whistles."

"It appears she has more than earned it though. I'm still shaking my head that she landed a scholarship to Edinburgh. Who would of thought that a few years ago. And did you watch how she interacts with Robert. There is a very tight bond there. I think even tighter than the one she has with her brother. It almost has a father/daughter type feeling to it."

"You think?"

"Just sit back and watch them. I was doing that at the restaurant tonight. It was so plain as day."

"I guess one of these days I'm probably going to have to admit to the world I've been wrong about Robert Sugden but so has a lot of other people. Starting with his own dad I think."

Aaron's parents finally fell asleep but not before Chas smiled a bit more thinking back over the day. Who would have ever thought Chas Dingle's son would co-own a multimillion pound business, own a mansion in Spain with his husband and be raising his university bound sister, new adoptive son and with another baby on the way. As much as she hates to admit it, he's done good and not because of anything she had done. Maybe it is time to finally put her needs to rest and put what Aaron and his family wants first. Maybe........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. It always fun to write interactions between Chas, Aaron and Robert. There will be more to come in the next chapter as their week together moves along. I did a pretty quick proof read on this huge chapter. I apologize for whatever I missed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter finishes up the families visit to Robert and Aaron's. The last chapter saw the families arrival and first few times they butted heads with the boys. This chapter starts with Liv's graduation ceremony and then follows the group through the rest of their visit to Spain. There will be various one on one conversations as the family tries to begin to reconciliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the family is beginning to come back together the next three chapters will focus mostly on the baby that is on the way. There will be a few other surprises slipped in as well.

"Olivia Flaherty"

As she walked across the stage and received her diploma from her schools headmaster she couldn't help but turn to the crowd with the largest smile she thinks she has ever had. There was a time she would have never believed she would be graduating for high school. She had never been a fan of school. As she was growing up most of the time she was just bored. She also spent more time being a care giver to her mum who for several years was struggling with various mental health issues. But then the God's intervened and she found herself in Emmerdale with her big brother Aaron being her legal guardian along with his boyfriend Robert. There had been a big adjustment period because she had never been in a strong family environment like the Dingle's are in Emmerdale. She also spent a lot of time initially in a power struggle with Robert as they both tried to monopolize Aaron's time. She finally came to terms with Robert after she had tried to get him arrested and sent away leaving Aaron all to herself. Her brother wasn't happy with her as he told her in so many words to shape up and figure out how to live with Robert or ship out to Dublin and live with her mum.

Then the two years from October 2016 to October 2018 happened. Two years that Liv wished she could erase from her memory or go back in time and never let them happen. From Aaron and Robert almost dying together at the bottom of the lake to Rebecca coming to Emmerdale and immediately setting her sights on Robert which caused Aaron's insecurities to reach new heights that ended in his arrest for GBH and a one year prison sentence. Everything quickly began to fall apart after that even after the two men had a beautiful unofficial wedding right before Aaron left for prison. The list of all of the issues was long with her, Robert and Aaron right in the middle of it all and none of them coping with any of it. The worse was Rebecca using the absence of Aaron to try to get Robert into her bed. Going so far as faking they had slept together when Rob was drunk after he had a horrible fight with Aaron during a prison visit over Aaron using drugs. Rebecca's actions led to her convincing all of Emmerdale and especially Robert and Aaron that she was pregnant with Robert's baby.

Robert won the appeal to get Aaron released from prison after only 6 weeks but the damage was already done and their relationship in the end couldn't withstand the turmoil Rebecca had created. The breakup sent Robert on a downward spiral where he made the mistake of trying to seek revenge against Rebecca and her family for his loss of Aaron. This only made it easier for Lachlan White to frame Robert when he killed his grandfather Lawrence. Robert was given a life sentence and everyone in the Dingle and Sugden families didn't hesitate to assume Robert was guilty and agreed to testify against him. This included Vic, Aaron and herself giving the most damning evidence with the encouragement of Aaron's mum Chas, who relished at the thought of Robert disappearing forever.

The year after the trial was a year of torment and self hate. Liv knew she had lied on the witness stand but she had justified it in her mind because of Robert's cheating on her brother and getting that tart pregnant. But then it came out that the baby was Ross's and she had lied about everything including Robert sleeping with her. It had all been one big lie for the purpose of breaking up her brother and Robert because she wanted the blonde man for herself.

Eventually in September 2018 it all came out what really happened to Lawrence White and who had actually killed him. They also learned about all of the other murders and attempted murders Lachlan had committed including Gerry's murder as well as Lachlan's attempt at killing both Aaron and herself. It had been a horrible year but when the truth came out not only did it mean Robert would finally be freed from prison after spending a year of hell in maximum security being dehumanized, it also meant her arrest for lying on the stand at Robert's trial. While she was expecting to go to prison she only got community service because of Robert's intervention. Despite everything she and the rest of his family had said in court and despite the hell he went through because of her, Robert still went to the judge and asked for a light sentence for Liv. Because of Rob's intervention she only got 200 hours of community service

Then the God's corrected their mistake. The stars aligned and her brothers found their way back to each other. Robert found a way to forgive and the two of them made a spur of the moment decision to get married in Gibraltar and here she is 18 months later walking across the stage receiving her diploma with high honors and a scholarship awaiting her at the University of Edinburgh where in September she will begin the next chapter of her life.

As she continues to look into the crowd she spies the large contingent of her family cheering her on. Chas, Belle, Vic and her mum were all snapping away taking one picture after another. Robert was of course filming it all for posterity while Aaron stood there holding Will with tears of pride streaming down his cheeks. She saw him reach for Robert's hand grabbing hold with joy when Liv had saluted both of them. Her brothers had done good by her and she wanted them to know her diploma was theirs too. She knew she would not be holding one in her hands if it hadn't been for the guidance, love, support and discipline given to her by the two most important people in her life. Her brothers.

Later that night after the ceremony the family all celebrated at the brewpub in Barcelona that is owned by the brewery that is part of S&D Enterprises portfolio. There were several toasts through the night in Liv's honor but it wasn't a true Dingle knees up as they cut the party short with four young boys to get home for their bedtime.

\--------------------

The day after Liv's graduation was a slow and easy one. Robert had gotten up early at 7am to start getting the breakfast spread laid out but he heard the boys in their tent on the balcony already awake. Will isn't usually an early riser so he knows it had to be Moses or Seb that woke them up. He also knew Seb would probably need changing as he wasn't completely potty trained according to his sister.

"Moses get your brother I'll take you to your dad and Vic so they can get you ready for the day." Robert quietly is telling them while Will looks upset because he was woken so early. Robert kisses the top of Will's head. "Hey monster. Why don't you go crawl into bed with daddy. I bet he'd love some cuddles from you before breakfast." 

That was all it took for Will to jump out of the tent and run inside and crawl into bed taking Robert's place next to his husband. Aaron squinted his eyes open. He had been listening to everything since he woke up when Robert got out of bed. When he heard Will crawl into bed with him he rolled over and wrapped his arms around the boy and smothered him just like the lad loved. He loved his dads and he couldn't get enough of being close to them. So whenever he had the chance to get in bed with one or both of them he loved to be smothered in a protective hug. It was a level of affection he had never received before he came to live with his new family. A family that he already understands he is so lucky to have now.

"Vic. Vic" Robert is knocking on the door of the cabana as he opens the door. Vic woke up and found her way to the door to see Robert with the boys.

"Thought I would drop these two off with you. They were already up. I think Seb needs a change from the smell of him. If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen getting breakfast sorted."

"Give me five minutes and I'll come help you. I can get Ross to take care of the boys."

A few minutes later Vic was in the kitchen helping Robert set out all of the breakfast food. As Robert brought food out of the pantry and fridge Vic was setting it up on the counter and getting plates and utensils out. Robert had also made coffee and had the kettle on to have hot water for tea. 

"Do you think we can make time to talk today Robert? Just the two of us." Vic had stopped what she was doing to ask her brother for the opportunity. It was the one thing she wanted to do on this trip more than anything and she hoped they could have the chance to talk without interruption from the rest of their families.

Robert thought for a moment about the request. He was glad that Vic made the first move. This is what he wanted but he was going to wait on his sister. He was not going to force this on her. She had to be ready to hear him speak from his heart and share some hard truths with her.

"Yes we can and I know just how to do it. Don't eat anything here unless your just starving. I'll get Aaron down here and then we'll get out of here for a bit. How's that sound?"

"Perfect actually" Vic smiles back at her brother.

At that moment Chas came into the kitchen carrying Matthew and a small bag that the Sugden siblings assumed was Matthew's food and formula.

"Good morning Chas? What do you need besides coffee? What do you need for Matthew?" Robert is asking her.

"I just need that container I used yesterday to mix up his formula. Matt really liked those breakfast biscuits you had and the Cheerios."

Robert poured Chas a mug of coffee as he had already sat out the milk and sugar.

"Thanks luv."

"Your welcome. I'm going to go make sure Aaron is getting up soon because me and Vic are going to take off for a couple of hours for a little one on one time. We've set out some fruit, cereal, pastries and bread for toast. There is eggs, bacon, ham in the fridge and you can look through the pantry for anything else. I loaded us up pretty good to have a variety of stuff for everyone to pick from. So, just help yourself."

"Perfect. Thanks again luv for everything." Robert was already heading upstairs where he passed Diane and Annie on their way down.

"Aaron. Aaron, wake up."

:"What?"

"You need to get up and go play host downstairs because me and Vic are leaving for awhile."

That got Aaron's attention as he raised up which woke Will up too. "What? Where are you going?"

"Vic suggested we go somewhere to talk in private so I'm taking her to our beach and let Sylvio and Claudia feed us and then go have a sit on the sand and do what we need to do."

Aaron pops up out of bed hearing that. He knew this is what Rob was hoping for and he's glad they will get to do this. He remembers the times on that beach hashing out their past and being fed by Sylvio and Claudio with Mario making those great drinks.

"Just what you wanted babe. I'm happy for you. Don't claim up. Tell her everything she needs to hear. Tell Sylvio and the gang hi too. I haven't been there for awhile."

"We'll probably be gone for 2-3 hours at least. You and Liv can be host here on your own that long can't you. Hopefully there is enough food that no one is going to ask for you to cook anything but you can if you need to. Robert had changed out of his pajama bottoms and t-shirt into a pair of shorts and polo along with his boat shoes. "Oh and I'm going to take the convertible too." Robert tells his husband as he grabs his keys, wallet and sunglasses.

"Hey, I love you. good luck." Aaron pulls Robert into a hug before giving him a kiss on the lips. With that he finished getting dressed and went to pull Will out of bed. "Come on you. Let's get you dressed and then go eat breakfast."

"You and Rob are leaving?" Chas is asking Vic as she works to put some breakfast together.

"Yeah. I asked him if there was some place we could go and talk in private for awhile."

Chas just reached over and patted the top of Vic's hand. She knew it was long overdue and she knew she needed to have similar conversations with Aaron and Robert but not today. She wasn't ready quite yet.

\--------------------

"So where are we heading?" They had just backed out of the garage and started down the street.

"I'm taking you to Aaron and mine favorite food shack and heart to heart talking place. It is where we spent several hours over the first week he came down here to see me after I got out of prison. My friends Sylvio, Claudia and Mario will feed us some good cheap food and mix us some potent drinks."

"This is so cool being able to drive around in a convertible smelling the sea air and have the warm sun on your face already at 8 in the morning. I could get use to this too, just like you and Aaron have."

"I love Yorkshire but this place has Yorkshire weather beat by a mile. Hell, it has it beat by a thousand miles." 

"You really do love it here don't you? I can tell."

"I do and so does Aaron and Liv. I love the weather. I love the mountains and the sea. I love the fact that there is a large ex pat community here so you still get some of the UK feel when you are out and about. I love the friendliness of the locals. A big part of the economy here is tourism so people are friendly to everyone because of it. I love living close to a major city with tons of history like Barcelona does. I love the food and wine and beer. I love the year round access to locally grown fruits and vegetables. I love the access to fresh seafood. I could go on. It's just all good."

Vic couldn't help but laugh just a bit listening to her brother. "You should work for the local tourism department. You sell this place pretty well."

"It's easy to do."

They are quiet for a bit while Vic enjoys the wind blowing through her hair as they cruise down to the Vilanova i la Geltru' beach front. 

"Come on I want to show you something." Robert leads them down the street after they had parked to the building where the condo he lived in when he first came to Spain and where he and Aaron lived when they got married. 

"That unit there on the top floor is the flat I lived in when I first came to Spain after getting out of prison. Aaron and I now own the entire building. It was our first purchase in Spain for our company."

"You really were right on the beach. You could just walk out of your building and be right there."

"That was the best part of it. Both Aaron and Liv loved that aspect but there were things about the flat we wanted to change but the engineers said it was structurally impossible to do. That was the final push to decide to buy our current home."

"Well I think you made the right choice. But this is pretty cool too."

"So come on let's go have Sylvio and Claudia cook us up some breakfast."

"Who?"

"That small building out there on the beach with the thatch roof and the pergula next to it, that is Zero Bar and it is owned and run by a lovely couple Sylvio and Claudia. I got acquainted with them and became good mates when I lived in the flat. Ate and drank a lot there. Mario, one of their bartenders and servers is a good mate too. They make good tapas so let go eat."

"Hola Roberto. It's been a while since we have seen you."

"Hola Mario" Yes it has been awhile. It's my fault but I have been busy." Robert also was waving back at Claudia as she smiled and waved when she saw Robert.

"Mr. Aaron is not with you?"

"No, not today. He is back home. We have a bunch of guests visiting for a few days."

"Tell him he needs to come have drinks with us soon. So who is this beautiful lady."

"This is my sister Victoria. Vic this is Mario and back there cooking is Sylvio and Claudia."

"Nice to meet you. Your brother is a very good friend. So are you eating?"

"Si. Tortilla Espanola, Gambas al Ajillo, Croquetas de Jamon and Patatas Bravas. Uno por favor para ambos. Gracias Mario."

"Cerveza?"

"No. Aqua de Valencia para ambos."

"Si. Gracias"

"OK, that was impressive listening to you speak Spanish. When did you learn that?" Vic asked her brother.

"I have been living in Spain now for almost two years. Me, Aaron and Liv all speak it pretty good now. But I actually started learning when I think I was 12. First time I visited Gran after she moved to Spain. I really started picking it up when I went to live with her for that period of time after mum died."

"Ah, I guess I never knew that."

"There is not a lot of need to use it in the village is there."

Vic could only laugh. "Can you imagine Brenda, Bob, Charity, Marlon if you placed your order with them in Spanish." Robert couldn't help but laugh with her.

"So what did you order for me. Wait. No. Don't tell me. I want to be surprised."

Mario brought their drinks and Vic's eyes lit up when she tasted it. "Oh my, what is his. It's wonderful. Strong but wonderful."

"It's an Aqua de Valencia. One of the more popular drinks in this part of Spain."

"I could get use to these real fast."

It was only a couple of minutes later that Mario and Claudia brought their food to them. It was fun for Robert to watch his sister enjoy her food. It's always fun to see her reaction when she is trying something new for the first time.

"I can see why you like this place. These tapas are really good."

"Yup. It's good and inexpensive and it was in a perfect location on the beach directly across the street from my flat. It was perfect for me those first weeks I was down here and I wasn't in the mood yet to cook or to go out to a more formal restaurant. With it on the beach I didn't even have to get completely dressed."

They continued to eat for a little longer without talking much. "We can order some other dishes if you want some more to eat?"  
"Whatever you want but I could still eat a bit more."

Robert waved over Mario to order some more. "Mario, how about a cheese plate and some olives. Also some Pan Tumaca with ham and let's see, one of the Migas with chorizo, bacon, peppers and garlic."

"Si" Mario went off to get the dishes prepared as Vic listened. She knew she had to start the conversation but it was turning out to be harder than she thought but she found the courage and plowed forward.

"So, I really hoped we could be alone like this so we could talk Robert. You're my big brother and I've hated how I hurt our relationship. For the longest time I really didn't feel like I did anything wrong but over time and with several people having talked to me or even slapped the side of my head to knock some sense into me I finally opened my eyes to opinions other than my own and finally saw what everyone else saw. I turned my back on you and willingly helped that family falsely accuse you of murder and then didn't bat an eye when you were given a life sentence. When did our family become so callous that we didn't care when we hurt each other? When Robert?"

"It's the Sugden way I guess. We eat our own instead of caring for each other. At least that is how it always felt to me. I was always the outcast. The black sheep. Dad always made it perfectly clear and in recent years so did you Vic. My opinions never mattered. But I never thought you would be so cruel as to throw me under the bus and help that family get me sent to prison when I had done nothing. Especially after they had just done the same thing to Andy the previous year you turned right around and helped your new BFF do it again to me."

"You know that is not how it was Robert."

"Then how was it? All I know is that Rebecca told one lie after another. She accused me of one horrible thing after another. All she had to do was use the words baby and pregnant and you were instantly on side with her willing to do whatever she wanted all in the name of that baby."

Victoria could only sigh as she listened to her brother. This was not going as she had planned. She new she had hurt Rob but it is starting to become more clear just how much.

"I spent a year in hell Vic and you helped make that happen without batting on eye. I was tortured and raped by other inmates. I had to do despicable things just to survive inside and you still think it was completely acceptable to get on the stand and support that family instead of your own all for the chance to hang out with what was suppose to be your future nephew. You were willing to sacrifice your brothers life so you could be an auntie in good standing with mommie dearest."

"How was I suppose to know you were innocent of the crime and that she had lied about sleeping with you.? You didn't know about the last part either."

"For one, as I just said, they had just done the same thing to Andy. You even told me once after the time she came into the pub and tried to tell everyone at Cain's birthday party that I had went after her and kissed her that she was a shark. You said she'd say anything to get what she wanted and it was obvious that she wanted me. You were so spot on but then suddenly, you forgot all of that a few months later because as soon as she said she was pregnant she became your BFF and you were instantly glued to her hip."

"That's not fair Robert."

"It's not suppose to be fair Vic. I'm telling you how it all looked from my point of view. She played you and you know it. Plus, it shouldn't have mattered if you knew I was innocent or not. I am your brother. Family should always come first."

"You do come first Robert. You always have."

Robert could only laugh when she said that until he saw the scorn on his sisters face. "Oh wait you're actually being serious. You really thought your actions were the actions of someone putting family first. OK, wow. Just, wow."

"What was I suppose to do when she told me I needed to testify for her and my nephew."

"I don't know.. maybe say no. Maybe tell her I believe my brother and support him. End of."

"But then she might have cut me off and I would have not been able to help her or see Seb after he was born."

"And there it is. The real truth. This was about you and your wants. You made my arrest, my trial and my reality that I might have to spend the rest of my life in prison all about you and your desire to be Auntie Vic and what you might lose out on if you didn't testify on the stand the way that family wanted you to. You really did sell me down the river for your BFF just like I said. You don't have a clue what the word family means. Not one clue Vic and yet you like to puff your chest out all the time and act like family is the most important thing to you."

Robert had to stop for a moment and catch his breath before he could continue.

"Let me ask you this. Would Chas Dingle have ever stood in that witness box and sold Aaron down the river even if she knew for sure Aaron had done the worse of crimes?"

"Of course not but that's a Dingle for you."

"No Vic that is family for you. That is what family does for each other Family protects family no matter what. You really are more like dad than I ever thought you were. He didn't care about family either. He'd throw any of us under the bus if we didn't live up to what he wanted. I should know I still have the tire marks on my back from when he did it to me."

"What are you talking about. Dad loved you. He loved us all."

"He had a funny way of showing it then the day he kicked me out. Told me to leave the village and never come back."

"He wouldn't do that."

"He did."

"That's just in your imagination."

"And there it is again. What I have always lived with. No one ever believes me. I'm still the outcast after all of these years because the mental imagine you have of dad is of some kind of saint who would never hurt their own child. You know, Liv thought the same thing about her father. He was the perfect loving father to her. There was no way he could have been the monster to Aaron that her brother claimed he was. You remember all of that. Then the truth came out and suddenly she learned that the dad that she idolized really was a monster to her brother. You still haven't figured that out yet about our father Vic. Because he was a good father to you he had to be a good father to me as well in your mind. Sorry to be the bearer of bad new but that just wasn't the case Vic."

"Then tell me. Tell me why you claim dad didn't love you?"

"You want the whole list?"

"You have a list?"

"As I have said it wasn't just one or two things. So lets start after the fire. The fact he was never mad at Andy for starting the fire that killed mum but accused me of being vindictive. Wouldn't let me live in Spain with gran because he said it would make him look bad as a father. How about when he blamed me for when Andy shot him. It was my fault that Andy had laid in wait to shoot and kill me but shot dad by mistake."

"What?"

"If he was mad at Andy for anything it was probably that Andy didn't actually shoot and kill me."

"You actually believe that."

"Why wouldn't I Vic. Ever since the summer of 2001 he had stopped thinking of me as a son of his."

"Oh come off it Rob. Now your just making stuff up."

"No Vic. I'm not because that is the summer dad found out I was bisexual and that is when everything changed."

"He knew?"

"He had a pretty good idea after he busted into my room and found me and Tom, the farm hand he had hired for that summer in my bed together naked and kissing."

"No, he didn't. I sort of remember that lad. He was tall, had dark hair. Don't remember much else. Didn't seem like he was around much."

"He wasn't. Dad sacked him that day and then he beat the crap out of me afterwards. Told me he didn't raise a poof and that there would be no poofs living in his house. He let me know in so many ways what he thought. From that day on he would hardly ever look at me. I was the disappointment."

"Rob. I didn't know."

"No one did. After that I buried that part of me for years as deep in the closet as I could. From then on I did nothing but try to be with girls just to please dad even though I was miserable so much of the time. Then he just kept ignoring me and spending more time with Andy and it drove me mad. From that point on Andy could do no wrong and everything I said or did was automatically wrong. When Andy and I got intro together at school or where ever he always made it my fault and Andy would always be excused. And Andy knew what was going on. He didn't know why dad had suddenly turned on me and propped him up even more but he used it to his advantage every chance he could. 

"I was not aware of any of that."

"You were still to young Vic. Those years from the fire until dad sent me away you would have been like 6 - 11 years old. You were still to young to understand what all was going on then."

"I can't believe Diane never stepped in and stopped it."

"She never knew. Not most of it anyway. Besides, she always idolized Jack to. Just like you. But, like I said, dad had many faces and the dad that Andy and I saw when it was just us was a lot different than the Jack Diane knew. And the simple reality is Diane always took whatever Jack told her as gospel."

"But none of that stuff between you Andy and Katie had anything to do with dad."

"But in reality it did Vic. All of my behavior back then stemmed from the anger I had that came from how dad treated me. That anger is what spurred all of my bad decisions. And like I said, Andy knew he could do no wrong in dad's eyes. He took advantage of that which just caused me to act up even more. Katie was just as bad. She loved the attention and having the Sugden brothers fighting over her. She also knew Jack treated me and Andy differently and she played that up too. Katie always knew how to push everyone's buttons and stir the pot then act all sweet and innocent and get away with it."

"As I got older I knew she was like that too. She was that way after you had gone. I watched her manipulate everyone around her"

"She was like the red cape in front of a bull to me. She always knew how to push my buttons and set me off and she loved doing it. But it was me that never learned how to just ignore her." Robert had finally opened up to Vic and was sharing everything with her. 

"You said dad sent you away. I had always been told that you left on your own. Was dad lying?"

"Of course he told you that and Andy probably never set you straight either. I'm not surprised one bit. No, I did not leave on my own. I was going to leave. That is why we were all on Wilson Road that day. Max King was going to go with me. He wanted to get away from his family too. Debbie was going to leave with me too and bring little Sarah with her."

"What? Why?"

"She had gotten into a huge fight with Andy as well as with her family. I told her she could come with me and Max. Yes, I was stirring the pot and riling up Andy, dad, the Dingles but I was just burnt out and tired of everything and just wanted to go."

"But you didn't."

"Not like that. Andy showed up and we got into it again over Debs and Sarah. Debs decided she wanted nothing to do with either of us and took off. After that it just got worse with Andy. Max kept trying to talk us down and walk us back. Andy kept threatening to kill me and I kept calling him chicken and that I knew he would never do it just like always. That's when I finally pushed him to far. He got into his truck and started to drive away and then stopped and turned his truck around and started racing the motor. I knew what he wanted so I got into my car and lined up on the road toward him. Max had gotten into Andy's truck with him thinking that Andy was going home. He had also decided he didn't want to leave with me. Than Andy started driving his truck toward me and I took off in my car toward him as fast as I could. As we got closer I realized Andy had no intention of swerving so at the last second I did and turned right into a stack of hay bales. Andy was determined to plow into me and kill me but Max grabbed his wheel at the last second and swerved them in the opposite direction into a field. They crashed through the fence which caused them to flip and roll a few times. I got out of the car and ran after them. The truck had stopped upside down. Both Andy and Max were unconscious. I couldn't get to Max straight away but I could Andy so I kicked in his side window and was able to drag him out through it and away from the truck. At the time I didn't know a spark had kicked off in the motor and when I had just turned around to go back to get Max the truck exploded. Max died instantly."

"That is not how I had ever been told the story."

"I'm not surprised one bit."

"I didn't know what to do so I called dad. He came and wouldn't listen to what had happened. Not from me at least. He said I always ruin everything and this was the last straw. He told me I needed to leave. That I wasn't wanted around the village anymore. I was a disappointment so I needed to go and never come back. He said he would take care of cleaning up my mess but I needed to just go at that moment. I couldn't pack any of my things. Couldn't say good bye to you. Couldn't do anything except get in my car and drive away. So I did."

"Rob, I'm sorry. I can't believe dad did that. Just sent you away like that. How did you manage? What did you do?"

"I ended up in Leeds homeless and initially living on the streets. I learned from the other homeless how to scrounge for food in the bins behind restaurants."

Vic couldn't help but let out a sob. Couldn't believe her brother had been forced to live that way. Her brother, who had a family not that far away who didn't know their father had forced Robert into living that way.

"The first night it got really cold I went into one of those hole in the wall all night diners to get warm and I was also determined to steal some food too. I hadn't eaten in a couple of days. Clive, my attorney, he was a college student back then and worked a part time job at that diner. He was working that night. He knew exactly who I was when I walked in and what I was wanting. There were lots of homeless in the area around the university. But I guess he also saw I was much younger than the normal older homeless and he took pity on me. He made me some food and he let me sit in there most of the night while he was working since they weren't busy. I told him about myself and why I was homeless because I was scared and really had no idea what I was doing. The next night I came back and he fed me again and that night it was raining really hard. He invited me to his flat and let me sleep on his couch. Our friendship developed from there. He got me cleaned up and helped me get a job at the same diner as well as another part time job at a garage. He introduced me to some of his uni friends and they all treated me good. Not like a charity case. He finished uni that year and got accepted into law school in Manchester so he had to move. I tried to stay in Leeds but was miserable so I followed him to Manchester. "

"So he really is more than just your solicitor. He is your friend and the guy who helped you get back on your feet after dad. You were lucky to find someone like him. But still, that time being homeless had to be hard."

"It was and yes Clive has remained my best friend since. Being homeless changed me. It hardened me. Living like that hardens you. Not only makes you tough but makes you realize no one else is really going to look out for you. You have to take care of yourself and make yourself your top priority. That is what I did. I created this hard shell around me. To protect me. I vowed no one was every going to hurt me again like dad did and I vowed to never again not know when my next meal would be or where it would come from. I also vowed I would always have a place I could sleep that was warm and had a roof over me. I did that by figuring out how to use people and to get what I wanted out of them for myself. Then I became obsessed with money. Money made the world go round and as long as I had money I would never have to sleep in a doorway or scrounge for food in a bin ever again. So I developed the mentality of whatever it took to make a quid and not care who I hurt to make it happen. At the same time back then I learned how to become frugal and get by on as little as possible. Then I went to Clive and asked him to teach me how to invest my money. He was already doing it himself and was very good at it. Even when I still had very little he taught me. He taught me how to invest 25quid and turn it into 50quid. Then take that 50 and turn it into 100 and then take that 100 and turn it into 1000. I started out small but it didn't take long to start to see my account grow. In Manchester I found better paying jobs so I was able to invest more than I had before. As my obsession grew I took jobs that probably weren't all that becoming but they paid more. That is how I met Lawrence White."

"I don't understand."

"I was bartending at a few bars in the gay village in Manchester. There was one bar in the village that is known as the place the older sugar daddies went to looking for arm candy. Lawrence was one of those closeted wealthy older gay men. He had a reputation that wasn't good. If you played it right you could milk him for a lot but if you made a mistake... well, his retaliation was also well known. Clive tried to steer me clear but I was cocky and thought I was smarter so I allowed myself to be picked up by Lawrence."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean I flirted and teased my way into his life."

"You became a rent boy?" Vic's eyes had gone big when she suddenly had that revelation.

"I guess sort of but not in the assumed way. I became Lawrence's arm candy. He would take me to the social functions he wanted someone with him at. Lot of those functions had other closeted me like him who also brought men like me as their plus one. All trying to out do each other in how expensive of suits they could put us in as well as all of the other accessories. He would take me on weekend trips and buy me all the nicest clothes for the trip and he'd put money in my pocket too. And yes, I had to put out for him occasionally. It went with the territory. But at the same time I took the opportunity to learn his business. I figured I already knew something about farm machinery. I paid attention to everything and eventually I started to offer some input and suggestions to Lawrence and he took them and they worked. He figured out I'd be worth more to him as a full fledge employee than just his arm candy so he hired me into the sales department which had been my goal all along. So yes considering everything I had been through I had told myself if I had to sleep with him a few times for the chance to get ahead in life then it was justified. Millions make that same choice everyday across the world and they all aren't rent boys or rent girls when they do."

"Sounds like you got what you wanted then." Vic was both appalled at what she heard but also understood as well. In a way it was survival of the fittest. It was really starting to become clear where and how Robert started to become the person they had seen these past few years. When he returned to the village with the White's he was someone she didn't recognize but now she can actually start to understand how and why his personality changed. It didn't excuse all of his bad behavior but it made it easier to understand what had changed in her brothers life that lead him to being who he now was.

"I did but that didn't stop me from continuing to be obsessed and wanting more. Everyone at the job knew how I got there but then I was good at the job. I discovered I had some real business smarts and was good with maths and finance. I was able to do some immediate things that helped the company grow. Then I was able to step in and correct some bad business decisions that Lawrence had made that could have possibly caused the business to go under. Finally Lawrence saw I was more than some boy toy and he started to pay me well as other companies tried to steal me away."

"So what went wrong?"

"I met Lawrence's daughters and I got greedy. I decided I could make even more of myself if I was with one of his daughters. It was ultimately my downfall. But also I probably would have never met Aaron if I hadn't gone down that path and we might not be hear today. So maybe it was the road I needed to travel to find my ultimate happiness because who knows otherwise who I would have become without Aaron."

Robert stopped talking at this point. He was tired of rehashing his past to Vic. It was not fun to talk about his past mistakes and his nasty personality but she needed explanations to understand his life all these years. 

As Robert went quiet and stared out at the sea Vic began thinking back over the years as she was understanding more about her brother. His life had not been easy like she had always assumed it had. Her own father had thrown her brother out with the trash and Robert had to pull himself back up and figure out the world all on his own. He got it wrong once in awhile but he got is right most of the time and despite some roadblocks and some detours he made lemonade out of the lemons he had been given with his life. Now she really hoped the two of them could move past what had gone wrong in their relationship and start anew. It was what she wanted more than anything.

"So where do we go from here Robert? I want to be your sister again and I want our relationship back. Can you see that as a possibility?"

Robert continued to watch the people that were playing in the water and some of the boats that were a little farther out as he put his thoughts into words.

"I hope we can but we can't push it. You're here and that's a start. Don't expect me to just flip a switch and forget everything. It just doesn't work that way. There has been to many years of hurt. And you can't push me. Not anymore. Or, demand or expect me to do things the way you think they should be done. Those days are over where I'll just do what you want just to keep the peace. I'm not going to do that anymore. I think it has been proven more than a few times now that your way is not always the right way or the only way. You, just like Chas, are going to have to learn to accept that Aaron and I are our own men and we have our own lives, our own family, our own careers and you don't have a say in any of it. Our lives will not revolve around how you want things. When you can accept that and allow us to be us and do what we want and how we want then we'll be in a better place in the future and being brother and sister again can happen."

Vic took in everything Robert just told her. Her brother is definitely not letting her call the shots anymore. She knows she did way to much over the years and pushed way to hard and now she has to learn how to not do that anymore. It is probably a good thing Robert and Aaron live in Spain because she's not sure how easy the change could be made if they still lived down the street in the village.

"We need to get back. We've been gone way longer than I told Aaron we would be. I still have a busy day ahead of me and I thought you wanted Liv to take you back into Sitges again for more shopping."

"I do but this was important. A lot more important than shopping. Plus I probably do need to spend some time with Ross too."

"Yeah, if I'm honest I'm surprised he came. He had to know there was going to be a bunch of this family talk going on and not just between you and me too."

"He knew but I really wanted him to come. It took a bit of convincing on my part but he is going to be family Rob. I know you and him don't have a good track record."

"That's an understatement if there ever was one." Robert let it slip out without thinking as he interrupted his sister.

"But why? Outside of both of your stubbornness? What else has happened between you two?"

"I'm not going there. If you really love him and plan to marry him then me and Ross's past need to be left there. If he can do it then so can I but don't expect us to be best mates anytime soon. Same between him and Aaron. There is no love loss there either."

"I wish you would just tell me."

"Vic, there you go again thinking you need to know everything and be in the middle of everything. It's not going to happen so just move on." The last thing he planned on ever telling his sister is the man she is about to marry is the man who shot him. Maybe someone else ends up telling her but it wont be him.

"And one more thing. I know he is just a baby but you have to realize what he represents to me. He represents the year of hell I had to live through. Rebecca's lies about him started everyone down the path, especially me that led to my time in prison which could have been for the rest of my life if it wasn't for the stupidity of Lachlan and the work of Clive. Seb represents how you treated me and Aaron after you found out she was pregnant. It is still hard for both of us Vic to think about that time. Maybe someday I can look at him and see a young boy that you are a step mum to. But not yet."

\--------------------

"Did it go well?" Aaron made his way up to their office to talk to his husband who had just been on the phone back to Leeds.

"We talked and covered a lot of topics. I told her in the end she would have to change how she treats us and demands things from us. I also didn't pull any punches in telling how I felt about everything that happened . She didn't like hearing it but I think she got it."

"I'm proud of you babe. You know that don't you. I know that wasn't easy to do but I also know it needed to happen. Just like I know I still have to do the same with mum and Paddy." Aaron kissed Rob's temple and rubbed his back. "So are we set for the meetings?"

"Yes, I think so. They just emailed me the last of the presentations. Your's are here to for you to review and get ready."

"I can't believe you're making me present."

"It's your company too Aaron. At some point you have to show everyone that. And, you know you're better at talking about the business, the results and the plans than you give yourself credit for."

"Maybe but it's still not my fav thing to do."

"I know. So who all are still around?"

"Annie is here. So are Paddy and Matthew. Everybody else went with Liv. Oh and I let Ross drive the SUV. He was going to follow Liv. They needed two vehicles.."

"I'm going to go spend time with Annie and then check in with the hotel. What about you?"

"If you and Annie are willing to watch Matthew I was going to see if Paddy wanted to go with me to the mansion. I was going to check in on the plans for tomorrow. Then I thought we'd stop for a beer. I haven't really spent any time with him that didn't include mum. You OK with that?" Robert just nodded.

"Go on, get out of here and have your talk."

"DId you and Vic have a good chat?" Annie and Robert were sitting together in the living room after he had just made them both teas. Matthew was sleeping in Chas and Paddy's room with the monitor on for Robert to know if he wakes.

"Yes we talked but I didn't completely forgive her for everything. Not yet anyway. But I told her about how I felt about her siding with the White's and I told her about me and dad and I shared a few opinions about her attitude on stuff since she was always doing that with me. I think she understood where I was coming from and I told her what me and Aaron expected in the future. We'll see what happens."

"I'm glad for you son that you final spoke up. It was long over due. You know you're going to have to do the same thing with Diane too. She hasn't been shy to say a few things behind your back since she has been down here. I've had to put her in her place a time or two. Think she was surprised that I was supporting you and told her how wrong she was. She and Vic aren't use to family standing up to them and telling them they are wrong."

"Thanks gran. Thanks for having my back."

"I always have lad and always will. So are you surviving this packed house?"

"It's not bad but it's only the second full day too. Ask me again next week."

Aaron and Paddy had first been to the mansion where Liv's party was going to be the next day. Aaron was signing off on all of the final details while Paddy stared in awe at not only the property but also how in control and professional Aaron was. He can't get past just how much his son has grown and changed since getting back with Robert.

"So are you happy Aaron? Really happy?" Of course that was going to be one of the first question Paddy asked him when they had finally taken a seat on the balcony of the bar Aaron had taken him too. They were sitting on a bluff that looked out over the sea as they watched the waves crashing on the rocks below them.

"Why on earth would you ask me that Paddy? Why would you have any question that I wasn't? Of course I'm happy. I've never been happier. My life is so perfect right now."

"I just wanted to know for sure Aaron because you are so different than when you were still in the village.?

"Different how?"

"It's not that easy to put into words. But, you act more mature and more sure of yourself."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, I didn't say that but it is different for you Aaron. I'm just curious why."

"That's easy to answer. I'm older. I'm married now to the love of my life. We've talked through and worked through all of our past and put it behind us for good. I'm a dad to a little boy with another baby on the way. I've got a great home and even better business that I absolutely love. I've watched my sister grow up into this amazing young woman who actually become a good student and landed an amazing scholarship to university."

Paddy just sat there listening to Aaron awestruck.

"But that isn't the biggest reason. You won't like hearing the biggest reason which is I'm no longer living in Emmerdale. I no longer have all of my family just waiting for me to breakdown and start hurting myself. I'm no longer surrounded by people constantly trying to tell me how to live my life. I no longer have people like you and mum constantly sticking your oar in and expecting me to be like you all are."

Paddy's face literally fell as he listened to Aaron. He was not expecting that level of honesty.

"I told you that you wouldn't like hearing it."

"You really hated it that bad?"

"I didn't know I did until I moved here. Here I've been able to spread my wings and do things that never would have happened if I still lived in the village. I've grown and learned so much about the world and I'm a better man than I ever was back there. I didn't realize just how restrictive and controlling mum and the rest of the Dingle's were until I was out from under them. That village never lets people grow up. Whoever you were when you were young that is who you remain. Back in Emmerdale I am always going to be the boy who self harms and did questionable things. The boy who was always grumpy and lacking self confidence. I'll always be the boy that settled to be a bit on the side because of my insecurities. I'll always be the boy that was raped by his dad and how his mum was to self absorbed to see it. That would be my identity until I was 50."

"Do you really believe all of that?"

"Of course I do Paddy. The fact that you even asked me if I was happy is all the proof one needs. You're still looking at me and thinking of me as the troubled man of several years ago. That guy is long gone Paddy and the sooner you figure that out and accept it the better our relationship will be. You and mum keep demonstrating why I'm living my life here in Spain and have stayed out of touch all this time. You both keep treating me like I'm that boy from the past and don't even attempt to accept who I have grown into today. It's getting quite tiring too."

"I guess that's me put in my place again. I apologize Aaron. I guess it is a bad habit that I will always have when it comes to you. It's hard to forget everything that happened in the past with you and it's hard to forget all the bad history between you and Robert. Is that so wrong?"

"Not if you do the same with everyone else."

"What do you mean?"

"For example. Do you still think of mum as the woman that walked out on you twice to chase someone else or is she the adult business owner now that is the mother of your baby son? Is Belle still the kid with mental problems who use to hear voices or is she now a confident young business professional quickly rising in the ranks of the company she works for?"

"OK, I hear you. Look at you being the voice of wisdom."

"I wouldn't have to keep doing that with my family if you all just pulled your head out and accepted who I am today and not still think you no better what is good for me."

They sat there for a bit not speaking as they watched a freighter of some type slowly sail off into the horizon on to where ever it's next destination was.

"You and Robert. You have a pretty good thing going down here it looks like. Do ever stop for a moment and think about just how much your world has changed?"

"Maybe but I probably spend more time thinking about how lucky I am that I didn't lose the best thing to ever happen to me. I was so close to losing Robert forever. Sometimes I get shivers thinking about what all happened that sent Robert to prison and just how much me and the family was a part of that when it was all false. Just how close it got to Robert spending the rest of his life incarcerated. How I would still be running some rinky dink junk yard in Yorkshire if that had happened. I wouldn't be Will's father or have a baby on the way. Liv would probably still be a delinquent and would have not finished school. Just how close I came to never having any of this is scary as hell. It really is a perfect example of just how much that village holds people back."

"You really believe that don't you?"

"With my whole heart. How could I not. Just look at how much better my life is now. What could you have possibly seen since you have been down here that would remotely suggest my life was not better here or that I'm not as happy now than I ever was back in Emmerdale? I dare you to show me Paddy."

"I didn't mean to upset you Aaron. I'm sorry."

"But you and mum do it every time. Every time you see me the first thing you do is start quizzing me on if I'm happy. I just don't get it. Anybody using their eyes and their brain can see I'm so much happier and in a better place now and that is down to Robert and getting away from everyone in Emmerdale, including you Paddy."

The older bald man face fell when Aaron said that. He doesn't like hearing Aaron tell him that. But, he really does want Aaron happy and if his life in Spain is what makes him happy then good for Aaron. But that doesn't mean he doesn't wish Aaron preferred to be back in Emmerdale with the rest of his family.

"Again, I'm sorry for upsetting you. It's just that I miss you. We miss you. Your whole family misses you back home and wishes you were still there. But I know that is not what you want and we're just going to have to get use to you living here. It's just not something your mother and the Dingle's are use to. They are a close knit group as you know and are use to everyone being together where they look out for each other and protect each other."

"They wouldn't need that if they weren't a family of petty crooks who decide which laws they will follow and which ones don't apply to them."

"It's not that way anymore Aaron. You know that."

"Isn't it? Don't be so sure about that Paddy. What's Cain doing this week? Listen Paddy, I'm not going to continue to have this conversation with you or anybody else. I've told you how happy I am. You've seen it yourself. I'm not going back to Emmerdale. That is no longer my home. This is my home here. With my husband, sister, son and new baby on the way. If you want to be a part of my family then you and mum are going to have to get in gear and accept this is who I am now and that I have everything I want right here. There is nothing I need in Emmerdale anymore. I will let you be a part of my family going forward though, but only on my and Robert's terms. We're in charge, not you or mum or Cain or anybody else. When you accept that then we'll go from there. Now we need to go back. I need to help Rob sort out dinner plans for tonight."

\--------------------

Liv's graduation party finally arrived. In the afternoon almost two thirds of her graduation class had shown up for the pool party at the mansion on the coast along with a few of the parents who already knew Aaron and Robert. It was a perfect day. A blue sky with only a few clouds, a nice breeze blowing off the sea and a temperature that got no higher than 27C. Masia Casa del Mar while at first thought to be a little to formal for this type of function proved to be the prefect setting not only for the afternoon pool party completely focused on the teenagers but then in the evening when a DJ and a teen oriented buffet was set up on the deck by the pool while an adult buffet and bar had been set up on the mansion patio for the parents and other guests with a local musician playing the guitar. Aaron and Robert had brought their families to the party as well as their group of employees that had arrived for the company meetings that begin on Sunday evening at the Dolce Hotel in Sitges where everyone was staying. There were also some clients and other business associates that also attended like their local legal team that was not only helping them with expanding their business in Spain and Portugal but were also the legal team working with them and the Los Angeles surrogacy agency to ensure everything was being done correctly for them to bring their baby home right after the birth.

The family was surprised at how grand the party was but for a change no one said anything. Chas and Paddy couldn't keep their eyes off of Aaron as they watched him work the room as one of the hosts. They all could see a new side to Aaron that they would have never believed was there and it was quite impressive. They also got to watch some of the others that were part of the boys business that they already knew. Jimmy and Nicola were there. They could almost laugh at watching Nicola be this nice, well mannered, professional in the presence of Robert, Aaron and the others in the company as opposed to the cranky sarcastic opinionated loud mouth she was most of the time in the village.

Belle was another who was totally different around her work colleagues. She seemed so much older, more mature and sophisticated in this setting and that was a nice surprise to everyone. Victoria had been surprised to see Ellis there too. She and Ellis did not socialize like before now that she was with Ross. She was unaware that he had recently been promoted to manager of Holy Scrap as the manager that had transferred up from Birmingham at the beginning had returned now that Holy Scrap had successfully made the move from Emmerdale to Hotten and had already doubled in size with new business.

The party was a huge success. The family was on their best behavior as they met many of the people who worked for Aaron and Robert as well as several of the locals who had become social friends with the two Yorkshire men.

For the next three days Robert and Aaron were primarily focused on the company meetings. They tried to keep their families entertained as well but everyone was content just relaxing and participating in a few activities without constantly demanding the boys presence. On Sunday they all said good bye to Sandra as she had to return to Dublin and back to work on Monday.

While Aaron and Robert were at their company meetings the family participated in some of the activities that had been set up for them and the meeting participants and their spouses. 

The highlight of the meetings had been on Monday evening when Aaron and Robert hosted a dinner for all of the business associates and their family at one of the well known local wineries. It was a thrill to most of them to get to tour the wine making facility then partake in a wine tasting. It was followed by a dinner that had been laid out in the garden with a large video screen set up for an audio/visual presentation right after the meal. A video was shown that told the story of S&D Enterprises. Both Aaron and Robert were in the video and had voice over parts. It had been a well done professional video the boys had decided to invest in. They had hired a small film making company in London to put the fifteen minute video together. It told of their vision, the accomplishments to date and their plans for the company in the future. When the video was over both Robert and Aaron spoke to their associates and spoke further of the plans for the coming year and beyond that. 

Robert had always had the ability to motivate and encourage his co workers to go the extra mile for the job. His passion for the business is so obvious to anyone with eyes and ears that it becomes infectious. But seeing Aaron's business growth and now developing his own motivational style was the surprise. Especially for those who knew Aaron in previous years, like his own family members that were present. Chas and Paddy couldn't help but sit and watch Aaron with pride as he talked through the planned growth of the business in Spain and Portugal. Listening to him speak about market size, business models, return on investment, earnings before taxes, growth strategies and acquisitions had them star struck. It was the final push that made them both realize just how much he has grown since his move to Spain and marriage to Robert. It couldn't be more obvious that he didn't play second fiddle to Robert in their marriage or their business. They were equal partners in every sense of the word. That troubled boy from the past was dead and no longer existed. He has been replaced by a mature, self educated, business savvy, loving family man. Chas couldn't help but reach under the table for Paddy's hand and squeeze it as she smiled with pride and affection. 

Diane and Vic were having the same feelings as they watched Robert speaking to the group. They had seen him as a successful businessman in the past but always in the various informal settings around Emmerdale. This was different. Standing on a stage in front of several other professionals who actually worked for him and Aaron talking about their company that had multiple locations in Europe forced them to open their eyes to exactly who Robert was. Everyone had been so wrong about him for all of these years with his own family being the worst at under appreciating who he was. Robert had made something of himself and now with Aaron the two of them were becoming even more successful. Victoria couldn't help but smile to herself.

Aaron was just wrapping up the presentation and the two of them were receiving a round of applause when Robert took the microphone for a surprise impromptu announcement. 

"Before we wrap this up for the night I have one more very special announcement. There is someone here that I want to recognize. My grandmother, Annie Sugden Brearly, is here tonight as are other members of mine and Aaron's family that have been visiting this past week. But tonight I want to honor my grandmother."

Annie has a smile on her face as she listens to her grandson. This is all a surprise to her but she loves watching him on stage. She could do without him talking about her though. Diane and Vic are both smiling as are Chas and Paddy because it is nice to see Robert recognize the grand lady.

"My grandmother is the one person who has always been there for me through thick and thin over the years. When I was a small kid she ruled Emmerdale farm with a iron fist but also with a heart of gold. I'm not sure I would have survived my youth or most other years of my life if it weren't for my gran. Well tonight not only do I want to thank her for all that she has done for me and also for being here tonight but I want to wish her a happy birthday. Today is not her birthday but Aaron and I will be out of the country when she does have her birthday in two weeks and it is a very special birthday. On July 5 my grandmother, Annie Sugden Brearly will turn 100 years old."

The crowd oohed and awed then stood and erupted in applause as the caters of the meal brought out a very special birthday cake that had been made especially for her. The two layer cake was covered in layers of white, gold and silver icing and on top was one large candle that represented one century of living. The servers were also handing out a piece of cake and a glass of champagne to each guess and when ready Robert once again spoke.

"So I want to make a toast to the greatest lady that I know. She has seen and experienced a lot in her life and I'm honored to ask each of you to raise a glass to honor Victoria's and my grandmother, Annie Sugden Brearly, for her 100th birthday. So, gran, all of us here wish you a very happy birthday and from me, Aaron, Liv and Will as well as I assume Victoria and Diane as wekk, we love you and thank you for the love and the strength you have given us all."

"Happy Birthday to Annie Sugden Brearly."

The entire crowd, even the caters and the hosts from the winery had stood and toasted the grand lady. Soon a line had started to form as many in the group lined up to have a chance to shake Annie's hand and to personally greet her. Many were talking amongst themselves about what all she would have seen and experienced over the past century of living.

Aaron reached for his husbands hand as they watched everyone greet gran. They could both see that Annie was both embarrassed being the center of attention but also proud of the recognition. 

"That was a very nice thing you just did Robert." Paddy was now standing beside him as Chas stood next to Aaron.

"Yes it was Robert. I did not know she was that old." Chas followed with.

"Yes. 100 years old. Pretty amazing when you think about everything she has seen and had happen in her life that she is still here as strong as ever. What do you think husband, are we going to be as strong as her when we hit 100?"

Aaron gives a little chuckle as he squeezes Robert hand. "I only told you that you had to hang around until you were 80 or something. If I survive you for the next fifty years then I suppose twenty more won't matter much at that point."

The rest of the week went by without much fanfare. Once the company meetings were over on Tuesday Robert and Aaron spent the rest of the week playing tour guide to their family. A day at the beach was by far the most popular of the activities. Aaron, Robert and Ross took turns on the jet skis and taking Will and Moses out on them too. Paddy was in charge of sand castle building while the women enjoyed the sun with the sand in their feet. In the end a day in Barcelona was vetoed as they all decided they were to big of a group to be able to get around the city and still see things and have fun. Barcelona will be saved for future visits.

A poolside barbecue was on tap for the final night everyone was in Spain before the family returned to Emmerdale. Vic had helped with the meal. She had even talked Aaron into taking her to the market earlier in the day to buy ingredients for everything she wanted to make. It was a relaxing evening as they enjoyed their last night in Spain with Aaron, Robert and Liv.

"I just want to thank Aaron and Robert for being fantastic hosts." Ross was the first to speak up. "I wasn't expecting an invitation but I appreciate being accepted as a part of the family. You didn't have to do that but you did so thank you."

"Yes, I want to thank both of you too." Chas said as she handed Matthew over to Paddy. "This has been a great ten days even though it was hotter than hell. Spain in the summer, I don't know how you do it. Never the less I had a great time. You have a beautiful home that I hope I get to see more often in the future. It was great getting to meet my first soon to be official grandson with a second grandchild arriving in six months or so."

Chas now knows she has to say what she's needed to say for a long time. "Robert you have been a gracious host when you didn't have to be when it came to me. I owe you a massive apology. More than one if I'm honest but I'll start with one. You were never one of my favorite people and we all know I wasn't a fan of you and Aaron being together but that did not give me the right to treat you the way I did. More importantly it did not give me the right to lie about you to the authorities. You and my son have taught me the importance of forgiveness, something Dingles aren't to keen on. But we should be. I'm sorry for my part in the conviction that led to your prison time. I also want to apologize to Liv for pressuring her to say what she said at the trial. I can't deny it any longer Robert. You have been good for Aaron. You love him and you treat him right and the two of you are starting a family now and that is great. You also seem to be very successful in your work and you've taught Aaron how to be the same. So thank you for that."

It probably wasn't enough but it was a start. "And Aaron, my boy, I apologize to you for all of my antics when I tried to keep you apart from Robert. I can see now just how much you two love each other and how good the two of you are together. It was my actions that caused us to not see or speak to each other for close to two years. I don't want that anymore. I accept and understand now that you two need your own space to live your own life. Me and the rest of your family can't dictate to you on what to do. You're both grown men with your own visions and desires for your family and the rest of us have to accept that, even if that means you are going to live away from us and we can't see you on a regular basis. But I do hope we can begin to rebuild our relationship. I've missed you son. I'm willing to do whatever is needed to show you I am changing. So I hope you give us a chance luv."

Both Robert and Aaron were surprised with Chas' apology and her wish for a family reconciliation. It was something Aaron had hoped for from his mum and now he hoped Robert was going to accept the apology.

"Thanks Chas, that means a lot. I can't say I've completely forgotten the past. Everyone always thinks I'm made of Teflon and everything just slides off me. But I can tell you it doesn't. The hurt lasts a long time from all the things people have said to me. I've done my share of dodgy things over the years but I don't think I've ever lied to make sure someone got sent down for life. That one I still can't get past yet. I can't imagine being a parent and doing that to my kids spouse just for spite because I never liked them. I can't imagine doing it knowing my kid will be just as hurt, especially after they found out what I had done. And Chas, that is what you do isn't it? It is what you have always done. You play God, judge, jury and executioner all at the same time. But like I said, I appreciate the apology and for Aaron's sake I will continue to work at getting past everything you and everyone else have done."

Aaron was disappointed that his husband couldn't fully accept his mum's apology yet but he also understands why. What she did cost Robert a year of his life. A year of living in hell. Being tortured and treated inhumane and he's still not sure everyone really understands that. It's going to take more time for all of the hurt to go away so all he can hope is they continue down this road.

As the family continued to sit around the pool with their drinks talking and laughing for the final night together they realized the family had accomplished quite a bit over these past ten days in rebuilding their relationships. Robert and Vic had talked and started to make peace. Aaron and Paddy had talked while Chas had publicly apologized to both if them. Chas' apology was a start but it was obvious she still had more work to do to earn total forgiveness from her son and son-in-law. Diane was still remaining a little aloof but everyone could see she was slowly warming. They knew that Annie had dressed her down a couple of time by telling her some home truths so even thought it didn't come from them they knew Diane understood more now herself.

"So tell us more about your upcoming trip to America?" Paddy decided it was time to change the subject. It was their last night together as a family and they didn't need to keep rehashing the negative parts of their past. Apologies had been made. Now it is just going to take time for those apology seeds to sprout and grow and maybe by the next time they all see each other they will be ready to move on as a family.

"Not much to say yet. We're leaving in a week. When we decided this was the scan we wanted to attend we gave Liv the challenge of putting a itinerary together for us for a week over there." Robert tells everyone.

"So has she?" Vic asked as everyone turned to Liv to see if she was going to respond or not.

"What? You want me to tell them?

"You are the one to put the itinerary together." Aaron tells her.

"Yeah, only after you vetoed like the first five proposals."

"Well we weren't going to fly half way around the world to visit a bunch of shopping malls or get on a bus to drive by a bunch of movie stars homes." Aaron tells everyone which gets a laugh.

"So what did you guys agree on?" Paddy asks in between laughs.

"We're taking Will to Disneyland. I know it's only been a year and a half since we were at Disney World but of course we didn't have Will with us then." Robert tells everyone.

"Yeah, like Will is the only reason we are going." Aaron is rolling his eyes as he talks. "Tell them the whole truth Rob. This Disneyland has a whole section of the park dedicated to Star Wars. Of course we were going to Disneyland once you found that out." Once again everyone is laughing. Robert and his love of all things connected to Star Wars.

"We're also going to check out Hollywood. Don't know what all there is to see but we'll check it out. Then one day we are taking a day trip out to Palm Springs and experience the desert. We're going to spend a day at the beach too. Then after that we're going to play it by ear." Liv explains some of the basics they had all agreed on.

"So what about the baby and the scan?" Chas asked.

Aaron answers her as he tells everyone. "The scan is on Monday the 6th. Can't wait to meet her in person for the first time. We will also be meeting the surrogacy agency that day as well to go over everything and make sure it's all being done the right way. Then that evening we are going to meet Susan's family and take them all out to dinner."

"You guys have never met your surrogate. Isn't that odd?" Vic asked.

"Not when she lives on the other side of the world. And, we have met her just not in person. We have talked to her twice on video conference calls where we can see each other and we have text each other numerous times. But when we were going through the process of choosing a surrogate we chose not to fly over to meet all the candidates face to face. We have a perfectly good video conference set up in our office upstairs so we could both sit up there and be on camera at the same time with Susan and Jay. It worked well without having to make time for a trip back to California each time Jay had a potential candidate for us." Robert explained.

"And who is Jay?" Chas asked.

"Jay is our contact at the surrogacy agency in Los Angeles. He is also one of the owners of the agency. He's a really good guy and has been a tremendous help in all of this. Him, Cesla and our contact at the clinic have been the primary people we are working with on a regular basis." Aaron tells him mother.

"Cesla?" This time it is Diane who asks.

Robert goes about explaining to everyone. "Cesla is our lawyer here in Spain. Her firm is based in Barcelona. We hired her and her firm because she specializes in international adoption and surrogacy as well as Spanish family law. She has a ton of experience with clients like us who are going through the surrogacy process in another country. She is experienced in all of the laws and processes that have to take place for us to be able to legally bring our baby home after they are born. The agency in LA also offered legal services we could of used but we felt more comfortable using a local legal team and they also have lawyers in their practice that specialize in business and international law. We are able to use the same firm for both our family law and business law needs. We only have to have one legal team on retainer by using this firm."

"Well I'm sure you all will have a ball. You will be telling us the sex of the baby after you find out won't you." All of this surrogacy stuff was still really foreign to Diane and she just didn't know how to discuss it or talk about it so she just needed to know if they were going to have a boy or a girl.

"Of course we will. As soon as we get home we'll put some kind of announcement out for everyone." Robert told them.

"I wish you were closer to the village so we could have a baby shower for you." Vic says.

"Yes, yes we should." Chas follows.

"Come on Vic, do we look like a couple of blokes that would enjoy a baby shower." Ross was the first one to laugh at that comment. He would feel exactly the same way if one was forced on him. But he could see the wheels already spinning in his future wife's head. He already feels sorry for Robert and Aaron for whatever she is thinking. Robert can also see his sister is already planning and plotting.

"Just don't Vic." He tells her once more as he raises his finger and wags it at her. 

"Yeah, I hear you Rob. No shower." Vic smiles as she catches the eye of Chas looking at her. Of course they were going to spring a surprise shower on the boys. That's the easy part though. Getting Aaron and Robert there while still completely in the dark. That will be their true test. Time for some women intuition.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was nothing but laying out the framework of the future story. There is obvious minimal detail but more will come out in future chapters. This will be a fairly slow burn because as you can imagine there is a lot of tip toeing around feelings I'm sure they all have taking place in the beginning.


End file.
